Shadowchasers: Ascension
by Cyber Commander
Summary: The city of Boston has always been a quiet town as far as Shadowkind has been concerned... So why has the trouble of the most diabloic kind suddenly started to stir in Beantown? A fanfic by Cyber Commander.
1. A Hot Day in The Walking City

_Happy Halloween__, everyone, and welcome to my latest Shadowchasers project._

_I expect big things for this one, especially since I'm working with a beta-reader now, who's helping a great deal. _

_Anyway, I'd like to take this time to ask all fans of my continuity to check out a few additional stories that have popped up recently. Lux-Nero's new "Dark City Chronicles" debuted yesterday, and Metal Overlord's "Dance Macabre" should be updated soon. For another good Shadowchasers fic, check out "Journey to the Future", a joint project between Metal Overlord, Lux-Nero, and MichaelDJ54._

_And now, without further ado…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Hello. The name's Jacob Dugan. Senior member of the Chicago Shadowchasers. You might remember me from a story you read a few months ago about all the trouble that happened in this city. **_

_**I didn't play a personal role in the story you're reading now, but I did study the events of it a great deal after it happened. And I've got a lot to say in the matter.**_

_**I thought I'd start it off by saying a few things about something I saw a lot of while in the service: ambition.**_

_**Ambition plays a big role in the military, where a lot is based on merit. A soldier who does a good job advances in rank, and his job has greater rewards. Higher rank means a better salary and more privileges, along with a lot more respect from others. There's not a Corporal who doesn't want to become a Sergeant. And there are no Lieutenants who don't strive to be Captains. **_

_**Trouble is, there's an old saying… "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely". There's another old saying that says "With great power comes great responsibility", but very few people actually take it to heart. The higher in rank that a person gets, the higher he wants to get. A Colonel will sometimes do anything to earn the stars that signify the position of General, and once he has them, he might not be satisfied, and want more stars.**_

_**Stories of the Marines are full of ugly stories of officers who used every trick in the book to become successes in the business… Some have bent and even broken the rules to do so. Leavenworth is full of unscrupulous officers who thought they could get away with it, but the sad truth is, many **_**did **_**get away with it.**_

_**In the world of Shadow, many races have meritocratic societies and militaristic ones where rank is everything. And in these societies, climbing the ladder to the top can be long journey fraught with peril…**_

_**It's amazing what the most megalomaniacal members of these societies will do to be on the top of the heap…**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SHADOWCHASERS**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Ascension**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Fanfic by Cyber Commander**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL ONE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Prologue**

**A Hot Day in The Walking City**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Boston.

It was a town known for its history, and its heritage.

Its inhabitants, humans and Shadows alike, called it The Hub, The Cradle of Liberty, and The Athens of America. It was far from the biggest city in America, but the citizens here had a lot of pride as Bostonians.

It was nine AM, and it was August 21st, a little over one year since the fall of the Temple of All-Consumption in Chicago. The Triad was still at large, but nary had a peep been heard out of the Cult of Tharizdun since then. It seemed that they had not yet even come close to recovering.

In a diner in Charlestown, a waitress – who happened to be an elf – turned on a radio before picking up a tray to serve food to customers. A familiar female voice came on the air.

"Good morning Beantown!" said the cheery voice. "Sarah Blaze here, and there's something that I want to get off my chest, because it's really been bugging me.

"It's not that the Red Sox blew it again last night… It's not that the hot chocolate machine in the studio commissary broke down this morning for the umpteenth time…

"You see, my car was shot, so I had to trade it in to buy a new one. I got a model I really liked. It was sleek, sporty, and the financing was just great. Hell, I even liked the color.

"Now, I had barely driven it off the lot, when this old guy, who I figure was between seventy and three-hundred years old, who likely had just come back from the early bird special at the local diner, tells me that it's a, quote, 'curse on our country' because of its Momentum-powered engine, and that his old electric-gasoline hybrid was much better!"

In the financial district, a street crew repairing the road (made up partially of hobgoblins) was also listening to Sarah Blaze's broadcast.

"Now, I went online and compared my new car with the typical hybrid," continued Sarah. "The last model of hybrid cars got forty miles to a gallon of gas. With their tank capacity, that means they could go about four-hundred miles without needing a fill-up or a charge. _My _new car can go _six-hundred and eighty _miles before I need a new charge.

"Also, hybrids always bragged about how they emitted much less carbon monoxide than old cars that were fueled only by gasoline. True, but… You know how much carbon monoxide a Momentum engine puts out? _None. _Zero. Zip. Zilch.

"Not to mention that all the hybrids I've seen are the size of clown cars. My new car actually has room for four passengers and a full week's worth of groceries in it!

"Come to think of it, I'm willing to wager a week's salary that the old fart couldn't name even _one _advantage his old hybrid had over my new car. And in case he's listening right now, which I doubt, I'm deadly serious."

In Chinatown, the kitsune owner of a horticulture shop had just turned on Sarah's show. He had listened for a few minutes before having to help customers.

"So what is wrong with Momentum that causes old folks to get into a pants-wetting panic?" asked Sarah. "I'll tell you in two words: Zero Reverse.

"That's right. Ever since folks found out that Momentum caused the disaster that blew up half of Neo Domino, some people have been scared of it. Every time there's an accident with something new, people think it's the work of the Devil. Everyone is worried that it will happen again.

"I _hate _worrying! It gives me hives!

"Well, I have news for all you curmudgeons… _Zero Reverse was done on purpose. _That's right. You heard me.

"Is it our fault that some psycho organization with a dumb name wanted to blow up a city? Should we stand in the way of progress and make terrorists think we're scared?"

In Lou's Auto-Body Shop in Kenmore, not far from Fenway Park, Lou (actually a gnoll) stopped to turn on Sarah's show as he took a break from repairing a pickup's busted transmission.

"Old codgers have been saying that the 'good old days' were better than it is today," continued Sarah. "Well, comparing their days to today, I'd rather have what we have now. Modern technology is a lot better than doing things the old-fashioned way… And people have been trying to resist progress for centuries, saying that this and that is going to corrupt us. People said that rock and roll was evil back when Buddy Holly first went into business. Heck, did you know that when Elvis was popular, there were some people who thought that his gyrating dance moves were too raunchy? I swear I am not making this up. Those people should compare him to the way some of today's pop stars dance.

"And that's only entertainment. When crossbows were invented WAY back in medieval times, some people wanted to outlaw them, because they thought that they could kill people too easily. But the kings who ruled over these idiots were smart. They knew that if they didn't let their armies use crossbows, they'd be mowed down by the armies of nations who _did _use them! That's probably why _they _were the ones in charge.

"So… I have some advice to all my fans who like the fact that their televisions have more than three channels and you don't have to get out of your seat to change them. If some old geezer tells you that some product of modern technology is bad, just tell him to pick up his old rotary phone and call someone who gives a rat's ass!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Far away from Boston – across the ocean, in fact – lay Great Britain.

I was one PM here, and in a hidden valley in Yorkshire, Shadowchaser Headquarters stood.

In a waiting room in the infirmary, a very depressed girl – not yet quite a woman – sat on a couch. She was wearing pajamas and an odd sleeve covering her left arm and hand. The sleeve was actually made of iron that had been magically enchanted to give it the consistency, weight, and softness of cloth; unworked iron was one thing that weakened demons.

She was part-demon now… Something that she regretted with every fiber of her being.

Her name was Shelly Kirkson, and she was seventeen years old. A year ago, she had run away from home. Confused and bewildered, she had been easy prey for the Cult of Tharizdun, who brainwashed her and made her one of them. Her initiation had been terrible. She had been fed to a demonic machine that devoured her left arm and replaced it with a demonic graft, a new arm made of demon's flesh.

The arm didn't truly have a mind of its own, but its evil aura had corrupted her blood, filling her mind with evil thoughts and bringing her to the verge of madness. Fortunately, the cult was toppled before she had hurt anyone with it or committed any crimes.

She regretted her actions now, and wanted to go home. There was hope… The sleeve she was wearing would protect her from the graft's wicked influence. And her parents were in the other room, speaking to a doctor. As they did, she looked through her deck of Duel Monsters cards – she had been allowed to keep it, so long as she never went near a Duel Disk.

Inside the doctor's office, the doctor was speaking to the very worried parents.

"This won't be easy, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkson…" he said. "Your daughter's body has been corrupted by that graft, but I think we may be able to do this… Let me explain how it will be done…

"Simply amputating the arm won't work, as demonic grafts tend to regenerate. What we'll do first is put Shelly into a medically-induced coma."

Shelly's mother seemed a little afraid at the sound of this, but he went on.

"We'll then give her treatments of something called golden ice," he continued.

"Golden ice?" asked Mr. Kirkson.

"It's not real ice," explained the doctor. "Golden ice is a ravage, which is kind of like a poison, but it only affects creatures of supernatural evil, like demons. Eventually, it will cause the graft to simply die. It may take one dose and only an hour, or it may take several doses and a whole day; with demonic flesh, it's hard to tell. But it should do the job.

"Once that is done, we will combine modern blood transfusions with divine magic to purge all traces of demonic corruption from her body. And once that is done, we should be able to use more powerful divine magic to regenerate her true arm.

"Then actual therapy can begin. She can recover, given time."

Mr. Kirkson sighed.

"Can you explain again who's paying for this?" he asked.

"A businessman named Maximillion Galti," said the doctor. "His company was unknowingly funding the cult, and now he has a fund in place to help every one of its victims."

"Do what you have to do…" said Mr. Kirkson. "We just want our little girl back…"

His wife nodded.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Three hours later, back in Boston, the clock turned to noon.

A popular sitcom that took place in Boston was set in a bar. The Prancing Pony was a bar in Forest Hills that was very popular with Shadowkind.

Inside the bar, it was busy. A waitress served mugs of beer to two muscular lizard men.

"Well, it ain't viperwine," said one of them, as they picked up the glasses, "but it's good stuff."

At another side of the room, two eldarin were drinking margaritas and looking suspiciously at a female dark elf. She was sitting alone at a table, wearing sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun, and sipping a martini.

Standing up and leaning against the wall (because the chairs would break if he sat in them) was a banderhobb, drinking from a pitcher of stout lager as if it were a mug. Two gnomes sat at a nearby table watching the large, toad-like creature nervously, drinking Irish coffees (a favorite cocktail among that species).

In one quiet corner of the bar, a man sat at another table. He was clearly human. He wore a spotless white suit and tie and a white fedora, the brim of which covered his eyes slightly. His hair was blonde and collar-length.

He sipped from a glass of 7-Up (he wasn't averse to having a beer now and then, but he was on duty right now). He peered at the bar from under his hat. So far, so good. No-one knew he was here yet… No-one but the waitress who had given him the soft drink, and he didn't think she knew who he was.

He reached into his pocket and took out an old fashioned pocket watch on a gold fob. He knew that a wristwatch might have been easier, but this was kind of a family heirloom. He looked at it.

Then the door opened, and two girls walked in. They were dressed like typical rebellious teens, in leather halters with midriffs and tight skirts, with black eye shadow and lipstick. They both had long, raven-black hair down to their waists. Aware viewers could see that one of them had small horns on her forehead, and the other had a tail that lurked quietly behind her. Tieflings.

_They're here, _though Dante. _It's show time…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next: **_

_**Dugan: You're likely wondering who Dante is. Well, for now, let me just say that he and I go back a long ways. We were involved together in something big a few years ago, and I'd love to tell you about it, but that's a tale for another time. I will say he's an exceptional guy. **_

_**More about him will have to wait… We're just getting started.**_

"_**On the Assignment; The Conflicting Decks" is coming soon.**_


	2. On the Assignment

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWO**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**On the Assignment**

**The Conflicting Decks**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Dante watched as the two tiefling girls walked up to the bar. The bartender lifted an eyebrow as he watched them approach.

He was a tall, handsome, somewhat muscular man with a handlebar mustache, and an odd gleam in his eye. He had an elaborate tattoo on his left bicep of a bare-breasted mermaid sitting on an anchor.

The banderhobb in the corner looked slyly towards the bar. He reached into his pocket, and took out two coins; then slipped them into a jukebox next to him and hit a button. An old classic piano rag by Scott Joplin started playing.

He smirked, and went back to his drink.

"So…" said the bartender with a sly smile.

The smile revealed slightly pointed incisors, but it was still a pleasant smile.

"What can I do for you girls?"

"Hi!" said the one with the horns. "My sister Debbie here just turned twenty-one… I want to buy her a drink to celebrate."

"I see…" said the bartender. "You two gals are tieflings, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" said Debbie. "So?"

"I got just the thing you might like…" he replied.

He reached down under the bar, and then lifted up two bottles the size and shape of beer bottles. He placed them on the counter.

The first sister looked at one of them. It was a bottle containing a beige liquid with strange runes under the name on the label.

"Gughalaki?" she said, reading the label.

"It's good stuff," replied the bartender.

"Seems expensive…" she replied.

"Hell," he said. "It's your sister's birthday… They're on the house."

The two sisters looked at each other.

"What do you think, Shaylene?" asked Debbie.

They looked at the bartender, and then Shaylene put the bottle back on the bar. They backed up and grinned.

"We'll pass," said Shaylene.

Then Dante walked up to the bar, a frown on his face. The bartender's expression suddenly turned nervous.

He didn't need to see the small mark on Dante's cheek to know that he was in trouble… The mark that looked like a criminal mark, but somewhat different…

"The Shadowchasers thank you, girls," he said.

The banderhobb punched the jukebox, and the music was suddenly cut off.

"Check, please…" he said, signaling for the waitress.

To understand Gughalaki, you had to understand something about the creatures whom it was made for – devils. The natives of Hell looked like biological creatures made of flesh, blood, and bone, but they were not truly so. Extra-planar races like devils were abstractions given fleshy form. What they truly were, in a sense, were magical embodiments of universal concepts (in the case of devils, Law combined with Evil). Because of this, they did not have biological digestive systems, and as a result, they could not become intoxicated by drinking alcohol. To achieve the pleasure of an altered state, they had to consume magical substances.

Gughalaki, a potent liquid derived from the scent glands of certain giant arachnids native to the Third Layer of Hell, served this purpose well, delivering a powerful, nearly hallucinogenic punch. To mortals, however, it might as well be liquor, and a very strong one at that. Some humans compared it to very strong rum.

But to tieflings, who had fiendish blood in them, it was downright dangerous. It awakened the evil inside them, making them fantasize about doing wicked deeds, enjoying it as they hallucinated. They quickly became addicted and dependent on it.

It was little wonder that this stuff was incredibly illegal…

"You know, Alphonse," said Dante, as he leaned on the bar, "I never did like you… I knew you were selling beer to teenagers even though you knew they were underage… But that was none of my business… All I could do was tell the regular police, and they apparently didn't care…

"But this _is_ my business… I find out now that you're not only selling Gughalaki, you're offering free samples to tieflings to get them hooked on it.

"Alphonse, you miserable piece of…"

"Hey, hey, don't go there!" shouted Alphonse.

"I think you would know better…" said Dante. "You're a tiefling yourself, after all…"

"Prove that I'm selling the stuff!" yelled Alphonse.

"There are three tieflings in the hospital who are willing to testify that you sold it to them, pal!" shouted Dante.

With one swift stroke, he knocked the two bottles of infernal liquor off the bar, and they smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Rocko! Bert!" shouted Alphonse.

Two large, burly bouncers walked towards Dante, cracking their knuckles.

Shaylene and Debbie covered their eyes as a fight started.

"Don't those two goons know that Dante has a black belt in Karate?" gasped Debbie as screams of pain – none of them from Dante – started.

"I guess _not_…" replied Shaylene.

After two minutes, Dante dusted himself off, and picked up his hat that had fallen next to the two unconscious thugs.

He turned to Alphonse as he put it back on.

"Well?" he said.

Alphonse turned and ran into the storeroom in the back. Dante sighed.

"You'd better hurry…" said Debbie.

"Don't worry…" said Dante, "he won't get far…"

He leapt over the bar, and walked into the storeroom after him.

Once inside the large storeroom, he saw Alphonse struggling with a door.

"Don't bother pal," said Dante, "I already barricaded it shut from the other side.

"So… Why did you do it, Alphonse? Was the bar not making enough money that you had to resort to selling poison to kids?"

"Sure it was making money!" shouted Alphonse. "But it wasn't as much as I used to, and Uncle Sam was taking too much of what it _was _making! All the taxes on liquor keep going up, and people aren't drinking as much these days! They're too health-conscious!

"And I would have lost even more customers if I had stopped the policy of giving out free potato chips and mixed nuts… I had to make sure to do that all day, you know… Happy hours aren't legal in Massachusetts for some reason.

"The American Health Association is happy that people are smoking less, drinking less, and eating healthier… But that's bad news for someone like me… There was once a time when the FDA didn't stick their nose into everything…"

"Yeah, I know," said Dante. "That was when the Marlboro Man and Joe Camel were making smoking appealing.

"You can't blame the FDA and government regulations on alcohol for giving you lousy business, and you certainly can't use them as an excuse to sell illegal substances!"

"Bah!" shouted Alphonse. "Dante, you guys are enough to drive someone to drink… And there's no way you're sending me up the river!"

He grabbed something off of the shelf next to him.

It was a Duel Disk. He quickly slid it on his arm.

Dante sighed.

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" he asked.

He lifted his left arm, and his own Duel Disk activated. It wasn't a standard model; the tray was sort of rectangular in shape rather than crescent-shaped, and the gems were white.

However, as he activated it, the gems changed hue, to red.

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Alphonse: 8,000)**

"I'll make the first move…" said Dante, making a draw.

He quickly set a card on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared in front of him.

"That will be all for now…" he said.

"You call that an opening move?" said Alphonse. "Watch…"

He drew a card.

"I'll first play the Continuous Spell Card, Soul Absorption," he said.

Dante lifted an eyebrow as the card appeared.

"Then," continued Alphonse, "I summon Flyfang to the field."

He played a card, and in a burst of water, a large shark with fins that looked like wings appeared in front of him. (1,600 ATK)

"Now, since I summoned a Fish-Type Monster, I'm able to Special Summon Shark Sucker from my hand, which I'll summon in Defense Mode."

A small remora with suction cups on its top appeared next to the bigger Fish. (1,000 DEF)

"And one other thing…" continued Alphonse. "When my Flyfang attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, it still does damage!"

Flyfang flew at the set Monster, snapping its jaws. A humanoid creature with skin that looked like it was made of rock appeared on the card, turning a large, flaming winch. Flyfang smashed it to pieces.

"Ergh…" said Dante. "I use Laval Miller's effect!

"I get to send two Laval Monsters from my deck to my Graveyard…"

He quickly discarded Laval Gunner and Tender of the Laval Volcano.

"Now, since one of the Monsters I just discarded was Tender of the Laval Volcano," he said, "and there was already another Laval in my Graveyard, I can discard another Laval Monster from my deck."

He discarded a second Tender.

"Then I'll use that one's effect to discard a third Tender."

He quickly did so.

"And finally, I'll use the third Tender's effect to discard Laval Warrior."

He took another card from his deck, and discarded it.

"Any particular reason why you're pitching Monsters into your Graveyard?" asked Alphonse.

"You'll see," said Dante.

"Yeah, well…" said Alphonse. "Due to Flyfang's effect, it is now removed from play until next turn…"

Flyfang glowed with light, and vanished.

"…but… Because a Fish-Type Monster was just removed from play, I can Special Summon Wingtortoise from my hand."

A new Monster appeared, and "Wingtortoise" was a pretty accurate description of it. It was a tortoise standing on its hind legs, with large, bat-like wings. (1,500 ATK)

"And because a card was removed from play, I gain 500 Life Points from Soul Absorption. And I'm not done…"

He played a Spell Card.

"I play… Foolish Burial…"

He took a card from his deck.

"I'll send a card to my Graveyard too," he said, as he discarded it.

"And I end my turn…"

**(D: 6,800) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 8,500)**

Dante made a draw, and looked at it.

"I summon…" he said.

A bonfire erupted on his side of the field.

"…Magflare the Molten Swordsman!"

A powerful figure stepped out of the fire. He had the same rocky texture to his skin that Laval Miller had, wore iron armor, and carried a flaming iron sword. (1,800 ATK)

"I'm not scared of any dumb Pyro!" shouted Alphonse.

"Ahem…" said Dante. "He's a Beast-Warrior, FYI? Now I use his effect."

A Tender of the Laval Volcano slipped out of his discard slot.

"By removing one Laval Monster in my Graveyard from play," he said, as he placed it inside his jacket, "Magflare's Attack Score goes up by 300 points for one turn… And I can use that effect during your turn too!"

(2,100 ATK)

"Starting to see why I was pitching Monsters into my Graveyard?"

"You forget," said Alphonse, "thanks to Soul Absorption, I gain more Life Points!"

"Attack his Wingtortoise!" shouted Dante.

Magflare lifted his sword, and charged at the strange Aqua.

"Not so fast!" shouted Alphonse. "I'm use the effect of the Monster I sent to my Graveyard with Foolish Burial… Killer Frilled Shark!"

Magflare stopped dead in his tracks as the phantom of a vicious, eel-like creature appeared and constricted around him.

"By removing that guy from play, your Swordsman is stopped cold, and he loses 500 Attack Points until the end of my next turn. Plus, I gain even more Life Points! I'm stronger than ever!"

(1,600 ATK)

"Clever…" said Dante, as he took a card from his hand.

He set it in his Spell Zone, and it appeared facedown.

"I end my turn…"

Magflare's Attack Score fell further, to 1,300.

**(D: 6,800) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 9,500)**

"I draw…" said Alphonse, drawing a card. "And now, Flyfang returns…"

A portal opened next to him, and the winged shark flew out. (1,600 ATK)

_He can use that effect during my turn, huh? _he thought. _Well then, attacking with Flyfang would be bad…_

He looked at the three cards in his hand.

_Hmm…_

"Okay, Dante," he said, "I'm playing the Spell Card, Loan Shark.

"I suppose a lawman like you knows how loan sharks operate. This is a risky card at best…

"I get to make two draws…"

He drew two cards.

"…so long as I pay for them. And I have two options to do so. Either I somehow remove two of my Monsters from play by the end of the turn – and they both must be the same type – or at the end of my turn, I lose 3,000 Life Points."

He looked at the two cards.

"I summon Big Jaws!" he exclaimed.

Another Monster appeared whose name fit it perfectly. It looked like a great white shark with very, _very _big teeth. (1,800 ATK)

"Attack!" he shouted. "Turn that Swordsman to chum!"

Big Jaws leapt at Magflare, and literally bit him in two. Dante grunted a little.

"Now I've got something for ya," said Alphonse. "Two direct attacks!"

First, Flyfang flew at Dante, striking him like a spear. Then, Wingtortoise drew its head and limbs into its shell, and launched itself like a missile, knocking the Shadowchaser down.

"And to think I thought I was in trouble!" laughed Alphonse. "Gee, Dante, are all Shadowchasers this pathetic?

"Anyway… My Battle Phase is over, so both Big Jaws and Flyfang are removed from play…"

The two sharks vanished.

"But don't worry, you won't have to see Big Jaws again… Unless I use my Fish and Swaps Spell, he's gone for good. Still, that's 1,000 more Life Points added to my score!

"I end my turn. And because both Big Jaws and Flyfang are Fish, I don't lose any Life Points from Loan Shark."

**(D: 3,200) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 10,500)**

Dante got up.

He glared at Alphonse, and then drew a card.

"I activate Call of the Haunted," he said.

His facedown card lifted up, and Laval Miller appeared again, once again turning its fiery winch. (300 ATK)

"Now I summon… Laval Forest Sprite," he continued.

He played the card, and a young girl wearing a cloak and hood, a grey leotard and red boots and gloves appeared. (300 ATK)

"Oh dear, whatever will I do?" chuckled Alphonse.

Then he stopped.

"Unless…"

"Yep…" said Dante. "Forest Sprite is a Tuner."

The two Lavals flew towards the ceiling, Laval Forest Sprite turning into a set of glowing red rings. Laval Miller flew through them, transforming into a cluster of stars.

**(*2 + *3 = *5)**

"I Synchro Summon…" exclaimed Dante, "Lavalval Dragon!"

A ball of flame appeared in mid-air. It burst, and a serpentine Dragon appeared that seemed to be made entirely out of volcanic rock. (2,000 ATK)

"First, Laval Forest Sprite's effect activates," said Dante. "Because she went to the Graveyard, all Laval Monsters on the field gain 200 Attack Points for each Laval in my Graveyard until the end of my turn."

Six fiery creatures appeared behind Dante: Two Tenders of the Laval Volcano, Laval Warrior, Laval Miller, Laval Gunner, and Laval Forest Sprite. Then they vanished, and Lavalval Dragon roared as it absorbed fiery energy. (3,200 ATK)

"Three-thousand-two-hundred?" gasped Alphonse.

"Did I mention that Lavalval Dragon has a neat effect of his own?" asked Dante.

Laval Gunner and Tender of the Laval Volcano slipped out of his discard slot.

"By sending these two Lavals back to my deck, I can send one card back to your hand."

Wingtortoise vanished, its card appearing back in Alphonse's hand.

Then Alphonse laughed.

"Well then why didn't you…" he started.

Then Dante took Laval Warrior and Laval Miller from his discard slot, and Shark Sucker was blown off the field too.

"It can do that more than once per turn," said Dante, as his deck was shuffled.

"Now attack him directly! Nova Flare!"

Lavalval Dragon exhaled a blast of white-hot flame, and Alphonse screamed as he was propelled backwards.

**(D: 3,200) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 7,300)**

"How's that for pathetic?" said Dante. "I end my turn, which means that Lavalval Dragon's Attack Score returns to 2,000. It's your move…"

Alphonse got up.

He took a bottle of malt liquor from the shelf behind him, and uncorked it with his teeth. He put it to his lips, and drank it in four gulps.

"That explains a lot…" muttered Dante.

Alphonse threw the bottle aside, and wiped his mouth.

"Okay, I feel better now," he said. "It's my move!"

He drew a card.

"Flyfang comes back again…"

Once again, the flying shark returned, this time shielding itself with its wings. (300 DEF)

"Now I play… Card Destruction!" he said, as he held up a Spell Card.

"You sure you want to do that?" asked Dante. "Surely you realize by now, the more Lavals in my Graveyard, the better it is for the ones on the field?"

"Shut up and dump 'em!" shouted Alphonse.

Dante shrugged, and discarded Laval Magma Cannoneer, Laval Lancelord, Laval Burner, and Laval Lady of the Burning Lake. He drew four cards. Alphonse discarded Shark Sucker, Wingtortoise, Drill Barnacle, and Salvage. He drew four.

He looked them over. Then he played a Spell Card.

"I activate Spellbook inside the Pot," he said.

The Pot of Greed appeared in front of him, and two glowing textbooks floated out of it.

"Now we both draw three cards."

Dante shrugged, and made three draws, as his opponent did the same.

"Now I play Soul Release," said Alphonse, as he played one of them.

"Going to remove Monsters in my Graveyard from play?" asked Dante.

"Nope," said Alphonse. "Not yours. Mine."

He took the three Monsters he had just discarded from his discard slot, and pocketed them.

"Once again, I gain Life Points due to Soul Absorption," he said. "Then I summon Skystarray."

There was another flash of water, and a large manta ray with two tentacles in front, and a green and yellow pattern on its back appeared next to Flyfang. (600 ATK)

"Now… Seeing as both Skystarray and Flyfang are Level 3…"

Two swirling dark holes appeared under the two sea creatures, and they were sucked into them…

"An Exceed Summon?" asked Dante.

"You got it!" exclaimed Alphonse. "I'll Overlay Flyfang and Skystarray to Exceed Summon something better…"

The two dark holes combined into one big dark hole, and a much larger creature rose out of it…

"The Rank 3 Exceed, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

The strange creature that appeared looked like two huge sharks linked by an apparatus that gave it the appearance of a living submarine. Whether it was a creature or a vehicle was difficult to determine. (1,900 ATK)

"Now I'll use its effect," he said.

A phantom image of Skystarray appeared, and was absorbed into the apparatus.

"By detaching one Overlay Unit, it can dish out 100 points of damage for each Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua Monster that I've removed from play. And I have five."

The Exceed blasted a torpedo from its left mouth, hitting Dante squarely in the chest. He was pushed back five steps, but didn't fall over.

"I'm not done," said Alphonse, as he played a Spell Card. "I play Aqua Jet."

A huge pair of turbines appeared on the Aero Shark's back.

"This Spell permanently boosts its Attack Score by 1,000 points!"

(2,900 ATK)

"Attack his Dragon! Tuscan Torpedoes!"

This time, it fired torpedoes from both of its mouths, blowing Lavalval Dragon to particles and knocking Dante over.

"Did I ever tell you I used to be in the Navy?" asked Alphonse.

"I kinda figured…" said Dante. "The tattoo kinda tipped me off…"

"I set one card facedown," said Alphonse, as he set a card, "and I end my turn…"

_With the added protection of Torrential Tribute, _he thought, _I can't lose!_

**(D: 1,800) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 8,800)**

Dante drew a card, and looked at the huge Exceed.

_Exceeds are certainly forces to be reckoned with… _he thought. _They're easier to summon than Synchros and have powerful effects… But they all have a weakness in common… Those effects can only be used a limited amount of times. Once they run out of Overlay Units, they aren't much except big beatsticks. _

He set three cards, and a set Monster and two set cards in his Spell Zone appeared.

He looked at Alphonse and nodded.

Alphonse drew a card.

It was _his _Call of the Haunted.

_Shit, _thought Alphonse. _I was hoping for a Monster… Ah, well…_

He looked at the other card in his hand. It _was _a Monster, but not one that he could attack with… Or summon right now…

He set the Trap Card in his Disk, and it appeared facedown.

"I use the effect of my Monster again," he said.

The phantom form of Flyfang appeared, and was absorbed into the Aero Shark's apparatus. It launched another torpedo, this time from its right mouth, hitting Dante.

"And that will be the last time…" grunted Dante.

"But I still have its normal attack," said Alphonse.

The Exceed blasted its twin torpedoes, blowing Laval Warrior to shards.

"Make your move…" said Alphonse.

**(D: 1,300) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 8,800)**

Dante made a draw.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" he exclaimed.

He played the card, and the windstorm tore across the field, blowing Soul Absorption to shards.

"A little too late," chuckled Alphonse. "My Life Points are already more than what I had when I started with."

"Soon to change," said Dante. "I use the effect of Laval Lady of the Burning Lake," he said.

"Who?" asked Alphonse.

"She's someone I discarded when you played Card Destruction," replied Dante.

Two cards slipped out of his discard slot.

"By removing her and one other Laval in my Graveyard from play, I can destroy one of your set cards."

Alphonse gasped as his Torrential Tribute caught fire, and was burnt to a crisp.

"Now, I summon Laval Cannoneer," continued Dante.

He played the card, and a hairless, muscular humanoid with pebbly, purple skin and cybernetic implants, holding a large energy cannot appeared. (1,600 ATK)

"By summoning him," he continued, "I'm able to Special Summon a Laval that I removed from play. So, I'll summon Laval Lady of the Burning Lake."

A beautiful woman in a black and white dress with flaming hair appeared next to Laval Cannoneer. (200 ATK)

"Guess what? She's a Tuner too…"

The two Lavals flew towards the ceiling. Laval Lady of the burning lake turned into three glowing rings, and Laval Cannoneer flew through them as he slowly turned into a cluster of stars…

"_A powerful spark ignites in the hearts of these elemental spirits that will grow into a white-hot fire!"_

**(*3 + *4 = *7)**

"_Synchro Summon… Laval Stannon!"_

With a crash, a huge humanoid Pyro standing seven feet tall with _huge _muscles landed in front of Dante. It had scaly, blue skin, cybernetic armor, and a nasty-looking energy blaster in place of a left hand.

It stepped forward, causing the floor to tremble. (2,700 ATK)

"When I summon this big guy, I have to discard one card from my hand…" said Dante.

He discarded Soaring Eagle Above the Searing Land.

"Okay… That's… Impressive…" said Alphonse. "But…"

"But your Monster is stronger, right?" asked Dante. "Well…"

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate Molten Whirlwind Wall! With this Continuous Trap in place, all of my Lavals gain 100 Attack Points for each Laval in my Graveyard."

(3,500 ATK)

"Laval Stannon, sink his battleship!" shouted Dante. "Plasma Blaster!"

Stannon pointed with its weapon arm, and fired a super-intense beam of blue fire. It hit Aero Shark's hull with a huge explosion, and the two sharks howled.

Then it collapsed, and went up in flames… Then it exploded.

"Ergh…" said Alphonse.

**(D: 1,300) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 8,200)**

"It's your move…" said Dante.

Alphonse paused and took some deep breaths. Then he made a draw.

"All right," he said, as Call of the Haunted lifted up. "First, I summon Flyfang back to the field."

The large, flying shark appeared one more time. (1,600 ATK)

"Then, I'll summon my Pot Crab."

A cute little hermit crab scurried onto the field. It was using a cracked and broken Pot of Greed as its shell. Dante lifted an eyebrow. (600 ATK)

"By using the cast-off Pot of Greed as its shell," said Alphonse, "this little guy can use its lingering effects… in different ways. For example… By removing Pot Crab and one other Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent from play…"

Both his Monsters vanished into shimmering light.

"…I can draw two cards."

He made two draws.

Then he grinned.

"Well…" he said. "First thing's first… Because I have no Monsters on the field and you have at least one, I can Special Summon Ironclad Turtle in Defense Mode."

He played the card, and a large, burly turtle appeared, holding the Steel Shell as a shield.

"And its Defense Score is equal to the number of Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent Monsters I've removed from play, times 400."

(2,800 DEF)

"Now, time to wipe out that big lug!" he shouted. "I play Fish and Kicks!"

"Fish and chips?" remarked Dante. "Come to think of it, I didn't get a chance to have lunch yet…"

"Make all the jokes you want!" laughed Alphonse, as he played the Spell Card. "Because I have at least three of my sea Monsters removed from play, this card removes _your _Monster from play!"

A school of vicious 7 Colored Fish flew out of the card, flying towards Laval Stannon…

…but to Alphonse's shock, they all turned to vapor before hitting it. The only thing his card apparently did was reduce Stannon's Attack Score to 3,400.

"HOW?" he shouted.

"I used Stannon's effect," replied Dante.

He held up Laval Cannoneer.

"By removing one Laval in my Graveyard from play when Stannon is targeted by a card effect, that effect is negated."

Alphonse growled.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" he shouted. "I still have my Turtle."

He set his last card in his Disk, and a facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"And I have _that… _It's your move…"

"So you do…" said Dante. "My draw…"

He drew a card.

"I summon Laval Lancelord," he said.

He played the card, and another fiery Warrior appeared. He had the same stony skin as some of the other Lavals, wore a kilt and a breathing apparatus, and carried a flaming spear. (2,100 ATK)

"Of course, since I summoned this Level 6 Monster without a sacrifice, he only stays for one round," continued Dante, "but don't forget, due to my Molten Whirlwind Wall, he gains a boost."

(2,800 ATK)

"And now, my facedown card," he said.

The Spell Card lifted up. It was Enemy Controller. Alphonse turned white as Ironclad Turtle moved into Attack Mode. (0 ATK)

"I thought so…" said Dante. "That guy isn't so tough when he's in Attack Mode… Laval Stannon… Obliterate his Ironclad Turtle!"

Laval Stannon fired its weapon twice. The first blast blew the shield to pieces, and the second eradicated the Aqua. Alphonse grunted in pain.

"Now that he's out of the way…" said Dante. "Lancelord… Attack him directly!"

Laval Lancelord leapt at Alphonse, and stabbed him hard with his spear. The crooked bartender howled.

**(D: 1,300) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 2,600)**

He slowly got up, and brushed himself off.

"All right, Dante…" he said. "I'm burning mad now…"

His facedown card lifted up.

"I use my Shock Draw Trap Card! This card lets me draw one card for each multiple of 1,000 points of battle damage I lost that round…"

He took the top five cards off of his deck.

"So I'm right back into this game…"

Dante sighed.

"I end my turn," he said. "Like I said, that means Laval Lancelord has to leave…"

Lancelord shattered into pixels.

"So it's your move, then…" he said, crossing his arms.

Alphonse made a draw. Then he chuckled.

"I summon Skull Kraken!" he exclaimed.

The Monster that appeared next looked like a large squid's skull (if squids could have skulls) complete with bony tentacles. (600 ATK)

""It may not have many points, but simply by summoning it, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card."

The strange Monster turned upside-down, tentacles-up. A cloud of black mist shot from its jaw, dissolving Molten Whirlwind Wall. Laval Stannon fell to its base Attack Score of 2,700.

"Now, I play this…" he continued, as he held up a Spell Card.

"That's a Ritual Spell!" shouted Dante.

"You got it!" laughed Alphonse. "Fortress Whale's Oath! And for this ceremony, I'll sacrifice Skull Kraken and a second Big Jaws…"

Big Jaws appeared on the field, and both Monsters vanished into spouts of water…

Then a huge goliath appeared that nearly filled the room. It was a huge whale, one that seemed to be an amalgamation of several types of whales. Its body structure was a cross between that of a blue whale and a sperm whale, while it had a narwhal's horn on its snout. It also had three large turrets with cannons on its back, something not possessed by any whales. (2,350 ATK)

"Meet my Fortress Whale!" laughed Alphonse. "And sure, it may be weaker than your Laval right now, but things do change…"

He played a Spell Card.

"I play Surge of the Banished! This Equip Spell gives a Monster 300 more Attack Points for each Monster of the same Type that's been removed from play.

"Fortress Whale is a Fish – despite the fact that real whales _aren't _fish – and four of the Monsters that I've removed from play are Fish."

(3,550 ATK)

"Attack his Laval Stannon!" he commanded, as Fortress Whale aimed its guns. "Cape Horn Cannons!"

With multiple blasts of artillery, Laval Stannon was blown to pieces. Dante groaned.

"Your move, chump," said Alphonse.

**(D: 450) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 2,600)**

Dante drew a card. He looked at it closely.

_Darn… _he thought. _I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…_

He set the card, and a facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"That's all," he said.

Alphonse laughed out loud as he made a draw.

"Well…" he said. "Seems you aren't what you were cracked up to be?"

He sighed.

"Still… I'm gonna hate to have to leave this bar to set up somewhere else… Maybe I'll go to New York… I hear there are a lot more tieflings there…"

He drew a card.

"I summon Sharktopus."

He played a card, and a new sea creature appeared. It was well-named. The front part resembled a shark, with a narwhal-like horn. The rear part was that of an octopus, with eight long tentacles. (1,600 ATK)

"Don't make moving plans yet, fellah," said Dante.

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Blazing Dust Explosion!"

What happened next could best be described as a firestorm. It was as if the whole room erupted in an inferno of fire…

When the fire subsided, there was nothing left of Alphonse's Monsters but smoldering ashes.

"How?" gasped the bartender.

"Blazing Dust Explosion is a powerful and very costly Trap…" said Dante. "I had to remove every Laval in my Graveyard from play… Every last one of them…

"But in return, I could destroy up to one card on the field for every one removed. It was an uneven trade, but I got rid of your catch of the day.

"And now… It's my move…"

He drew a card.

"I play the Equip Spell, D.D.R. – Different Dimension Reincarnation. So I toss one card…"

He discarded a card.

"And I get to Special Summon a Monster that has been removed from play, so long as I Equip it with this card."

With a roar, Laval Stannon leapt onto the field again. (2,700 ATK)

It pointed its weapon and fired a blast, propelling Alphonse against the wall again.

**(D: 450) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 0)**

"Curse you, Dante…" he groaned, "I'm gonna…"

Then a bottle fell on his head, and he decided to shut up.

"You're the one who decided to do it the hard way, pal," said Dante, as he walked up to him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A little bit later, having made the arrest and taken care of the related business, Dante pulled his D-Wheel up to a large and very pricey-looking house in Beacon Hill.

"Home sweet home," he said, as he took off his helmet.

Unlike most local headquarters of Shadowchasers, this was Dante's actual house, or rather, his parents' house. They had left it to him when they retired to the Caribbean.

When Boston had been a young town, hundreds of years ago, folks came to America with their hopes and their dreams. And in 1639, Dante's ancestor Lord Reginald Connors and his family had done just that. Reginald had been a minor nobleman who had been cheated out of most of his wealth by a charlatan, and used what was left of it to come to America to start over.

Reginald quickly started a dairy farm with the last of his savings, and became rich again when it became successful; the Connors had found a home in Boston. His family had been big names in Boston ever since; throughout the town's history, they had all been judges, magistrates, and landowners, respected by the local government.

Awareness seemed to run in his family, and although Dante had been the first true Shadowchaser, most members of his family had been close allies with Jalal Stormbringer, the founder and leader of the organization.

Dante took his job seriously. The Laval deck he had used against Alphonse was only one of his decks. He had six, one for each Attribute in the game of Duel Monsters. He was a lot like Yukai Judai's ally Daichi Misawa in that regard, although he cared little about a scientific approach to dueling.

He walked in the front door, down a hallway and into the living room. The ever-burning fireplace that was a fixture of all Shadowchaser bases was there. His two teammates were there too.

Ophelia was sitting on the couch, reading. She was a dark-looking young woman, dressed in a simple black outfit with short black hair with bangs. Three blue tears were tattooed on her left cheek. A golden ankh hung from a gold chain around her neck. The book she was reading was a gnomish cookbook – they had never hired a cook like some Shadowchasers had, because Ophelia did the job much better than anyone else could.

Sitting at a desk pondering over a computer was Jeb, a muscular man in his twenties with his chestnut hair cut in a trendy style. Above the desk was a framed photo of Earnest Hemmingway, which he kept there to give him inspiration.

"How'd it go?" asked Ophelia.

"Well, Alphonse won't be selling Gughalaki to kids anymore," said Dante. "But there're a lot of unhappy patrons at the Prancing Pony… We'll just have to hope that whoever takes over will keep up the policy of free potato chips and mixed nuts."

Then the door flew open.

"Hey guys!" shouted a girlish voice.

Ophelia frowned as a fourteen-year-old girl rushed into the room. She was wearing a tank top and a skirt, and wore her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi… Karen…" moaned Ophelia.

"Whassup?" asked Karen, as she leapt onto the couch.

Karen was the daughter of some friends of Dante's parents, and the most precocious teenager they knew. She idolized the Shadowchasers, and would have loved to join them, but Dante would hear none of it. They would have told her to get lost when she came here, but Dante's parents owed her parents too many favors.

"Why aren't you at that aerobics class you said you were signing up for?" asked Ophelia.

"I went…" said Karen, with a frown. "I thought it would be a good place to meet boys… The class had twenty-three girls and two boys!"

"Let me guess…" said Ophelia, as she closed the book. "Sarah Blaze told everyone that exercise classes were where boys hang out?"

"Who's that?" asked Jeb.

"Oh, she's a 'shock jock' that teenagers are listening to these days," said Ophelia. "She says something, and the youth of this city follow her like lambs. I'd swear that if she said parachute pants were cool, everyone would be wearing them.

"Karen, let me ask you something. Do you know what the difference is between lunatics who babble nonsense on street corners and folks like Sarah Blaze?"

"Uh, what?" asked Karen.

"Folks like Sarah Blaze have agents, beauticians, and hairstylists," replied Ophelia. "That's practically the only difference."

Karen sighed.

"How's the writing going, Jeb?" she asked.

"Slow…" he replied. "Writer's block, you know…"

"You have to think of something unusual, Jeb," said Dante. "Something that no-one expects. Are you a fan of Poe?"

"Not really," replied Jeb.

"I know that guy…" said Sarah, with a frown. "I had to write a report on 'The Tell-Tale Heart'in English class last year. Reading it was easy, writing the report was hard."

"Poe wrote a murder mystery called 'The Murders in the Rue Morgue',"continued Dante. "It turned out in the story that the murderer was actually an escaped ape that a sailor had caught in Borneo. No-one expected that. And another thing no-one expected… The ape hadn't been trying to kill the victim. It had been trying to shave her, like it had seen its master do with a razor many times before.

"You need to write something like that… A story that has an outcome that isn't expected."

"Using a 'Chekhov's Gun' sometimes helps," said Ophelia. "It adds to the surprise."

"Slow down," said Jeb, as he wrote in a scrapbook. "I gotta write this down…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back in Great Britain, the sun was starting to set.

The doctor led Shelly back to the waiting room, having done some tests.

"Just wait here for a few minutes, Shelly," he said. "You've been doing wonderful so far…"

Shelly sat down as he went back in to speak to her parents again. She was tired, as it had been a long day.

_Right now, beautician school is starting to look good… _she thought.

She was surprised to see a small, dark orb float in front of her.

Slowly, not really knowing what she was doing, she reached out to touch it.

In the next room, the doctor and her parents were startled to hear her scream…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SHARKTOPUS (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fish/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may Equip it to the Monster that destroyed this card as an Equip Spell Card. The Equipped Monster's ATK is reduced to zero, and it cannot change its Battle Position.

_Note: "Sharktopus" was first used by Ryoga in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode 022. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SPELLBOOK INSIDE THE POT**** (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Three glowing books floating out of the Pot of Greed.

**Card Description: **Both players draw 3 cards from their decks.

_Note: "Spellbook Inside the Pot" was first used by Judai in "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" manga. Creative credit goes to the writers. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SHOCK DRAW ****(Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A duelist holding three cards being struck by lightning.

**Card Description: **For every multiple of 1,000 in Battle Damage that you took this turn, draw 1 card.

_Note: "Shock Draw" was first used by Yusei in "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" manga. Creative credit goes to the writers. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**POT CRAB (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Aqua/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 2  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 600

**Card Description: **Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:

* If this card is removed from play, draw 1 card.

* You may remove this card and 1 other Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent Monster you control from play to draw 2 cards.

_Note: "Pot Crab" was created by fanfic author Metal Overlord 2.0. Creative credit goes to him._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**IRONCLAD TURTLE**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Aqua/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 5  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> ?

**Card Description: **If you have no Monsters on the field and your opponent controls at least 1 Monster, you may Special Summon this card in Defense Position. This card's DEF is equal to 400x the number Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent-Type Monsters that have been removed from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SURGE OF THE BANISHED (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Warrior, and D.D. Assailant leaping from the Different Dimension Gate.

**Card Description: **Increase the Equipped Monster's ATK by 300 for each of your removed from play Monsters with the same Type as the Equipped Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LOAN SHARK**** (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A grinning shark dressed in a business suit offering a contract to a very nervous Goblin of Greed.

**Card Description: **Draw 2 cards. During this turn, if at least 2 of your Monsters of the same Type are not removed from play, take 3,000 points of damage during the End Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: No-one had any idea why a diabolical force would kidnap someone like Shelly. She was a minor player at best in the Cult of Tharizdun.**_

_**The Shadowchasers weren't about to let her be turned to evil again, not when she was on the verge of recovery. But it was going to be hard… Her abductor was no lightweight. **_

"_**Subdual Battle; Infectious Wrath" is coming soon. **_


	3. Infectious Wrath

_Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to express my sadness that one of my biggest inspirations as a writer, former "60 Minutes" correspondent Andy Rooney, has passed away._

_To say I admired him was an understatement. He was someone who wasn't afraid to speak his mind and tell it like it was. He was a curmudgeon, yes, but he was proud of it. He complained a lot, but people liked him for that. His willingness to voice his opinion so plainly was what made him great. _

_That's basically all I have to say on the matter… Rest in peace, Mr. Rooney. And I hope that you did at least get a chance to eat dinner in peace._

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THREE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Subdual Battle**

**Infectious Wrath**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

"Mike!" screamed the doctor into a communicator. "Something just grabbed Shelly!"

Mike didn't have to be told this, however. In the central command room of Shadowchaser Headquarters, a siren was blaring.

"Affirmative on that, doc," he said. "It was a paeliryon."

"Shelly was only a small fry in the cult of Tharizdun," said a technician. "What would an infernal aristocrat want with her?"

"I don't know," said Mike, as he looked at a screen, "but it seems eager to get away. It's already halfway across the Atlantic.

"Don't worry, folks, if it's following a paeliryon's usual MO, it has to remain on Earth."

Paeliryons also known as corruption devils, were powerful devils who enjoyed a status as part of the upper class of Hell. They were, in fact, one of the few subspecies of devils who were eligible to be promoted to the rank of pit fiend, and thus a paeliryon could be one step away from the true seats of power in Hell.

A paeliryon's goal was to spread sin among mortals (usually specializing in one, such as Greed or Envy), and usually did so via indirect means. They rarely worked with one mortal at time, preferring to think big. In history, whole corrupt societies often got their starts due to charismatic spiritual leaders who were either being controlled by a paeliryon or were actual paeliryons in disguise.

With their unique position was an ability that most devils did not have: they could cloud the minds of weak-willed mortals and make them its slaves, without the mortal agreeing to anything. Of course, they couldn't claim the souls of such mortals, as Faustian Pacts signed using magical compulsion were not legally binding according to the laws of Hell, but that hardly mattered to the paeliryon. A mortal under its control was a very useful tool in its mission.

The biggest limit to a paeliryon's power was, it couldn't transport an enslaved victim between planetary or planar boundaries, which could be a handicap.

"Okay… They've stopped in Boston…" said Mike. "Does Shelly still have that Simochi Deck that she used in Chicago?"

"Yeah," said the technician, "unless she managed to sneak away from Shadowchaser Headquarters, go to a card store, swap the cards for new ones, and then come back without us noticing."

"Gotcha…" said Mike.

As the three Boston Shadowchasers were speaking to Karen, the ever-burning fireplace started to burn more intensely. They stopped what they were doing and gathered around it as Mike appeared as a holographic image.

Five minutes of briefing later, Ophelia and Jeb reached for their helmets, while Dante was typing some things on the computer.

"Seems there are two areas of infernal activity in Boston at the moment," he said. "One is at the Bunker Hill Monument and the other at the Common. Either one could be them… Or both, if they've separated.

"Go check them out. I'll stay behind and see if I can find out anything else."

No-one noticed Karen slip away as Ophelia and Jeb rushed out.

_No way am I missing this… _she thought.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Life was hard for any Shadow-touched… It could be one lifelong identity crisis. Especially when you were someone like Ophelia, whose Shadowkind parent was a shadar-kai.

The shadar-kai were a dark and grim folk. Legend said that they had once been a race of humans, but if that were true, it was eons ago. They stopped being human when the whole race made a bargain with a Shadowkind deity named the Raven Queen, a goddess of death who portrayed it as an inevitable, indifferent part of existence.

The Raven Queen walked the middle road between Good and Evil, making few alliances and few enemies. (Although she despised Vecna, Orcus, and undead in general.) Rumors said that the legendary catoblepas, Shadowkind beasts that carried an aura of death that made plants wither and caused animal life pain, were the Raven Queen's heralds. Indeed, one important aspect of the ceremony in which a worshipper was officially made a priestess of the Raven Queen was the ritual hunting of a catoblepas.

The exact details of the bargain that the shadar-kai made was unclear; in a nutshell, they pledged their service to the Raven Queen, and doing so made them dark and gloomy, but gave them direction.

Just encountering a shadar-kai was an encounter that was hard to forget. They were exotic creatures of darkness and gothic beauty. They always wore black, and were fond of tattoos and body piercings. Some compared their appearance to that of vampires, but they were very much alive. They usually only came out at night, as sunlight burned their pale skin and eyes. Ophelia was lucky, as her human genes had given her tolerance to it.

Shadar-kai had no fear of death, believing that it was foretold at birth and unavoidable. They also believed that an individual's worth was determined by his merit. Their leaders were the ones who had accomplished the most in their lives, the ones who had gained the most achievements and gained the most glory. Shadar-kai were always searching for adventure of whatever type fancied them, so that they would be remembered when the inevitable finally came. Some called them glory-hogs and hedonists, but they rarely cared about such labels.

Unfortunately, shadar-kai rarely cared who got hurt in their quests to fulfill the most spectacular accomplishments imaginable. When Jalal learned that one of them had been arrested, he usually groaned, and said "What is it this time?" Unfortunately, they also rarely cared if they went to jail after it was over. Once it was done, it could never be undone in their eyes.

When you were half-shadar-kai, like Ophelia was… Things tended to be different…

She quickly pulled her D-Wheel up to the Bunker Hill Monument, a granite obelisk built to commemorate the Battle of Bunker Hill. It was actually built on Breed's Hill (where most of the misnamed battle had actually been fought) and built to commemorate one of the most important battles of the Siege of Boston during the Revolution.

Although the British had technically won the battle by taking the hill, they suffered far more casualties than the colonists, losing a lot of officers among them, and their victory did not help change the state of the siege, making it a Pyrrhic victory in every sense of the word.

The biggest significance of the battle was that it proved that the colonial army was a force to be reckoned with, something that many British officers had doubted up to that point.

Ophelia got off her D-Wheel and looked around.

Her eyes quickly honed in on her quarry. Shelly was wandering around among the tourists, standing out like a sore thumb due to the fact that she was still wearing her pajamas. Unfortunately, the sleeve had been taken off her left arm, and she was wearing a Duel Disk on it. To an Aware viewer, her demonic graft was obvious; her left arm was far more muscular than her right one, and the hand was a twisted claw.

She seemed to be in some sort of fog, and there was no sign of her abductor.

"Shelly!" shouted Ophelia.

Shelly looked at her.

_Okay, she recognizes her name, _thought Ophelia. _That's a good sign…_

"Shelly, please, just stay where you are…" said Ophelia. "Your parents are worried sick…"

She slowly took the gemstone from a pouch on her belt that she used to make arrests.

"I won't hurt you…" she said. "Just…"

Then Shelly's eyes glowed, and the gemstone flew from Ophelia's hand.

_It's worse than I thought… _thought Ophelia. _Keeping the graft under wraps the past year only gave it a lot of reserve power…_

Shelly lifted up her left arm, and activated her Disk.

"Duel…" she said, in a sinister voice.

"If that's the only way I can make you snap out of it," said Ophelia, "I suppose I'll have to…"

Ophelia activated her own Disk, which was made of black metal and resembled an Orichalcos Disk, minus the runes.

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Shelly: 8,000)**

"Draw card…" said Shelly, making her first draw.

"Set Monster…"

A concealed Monster appeared in front of her.

"End turn…" she said.

"All right…" said Ophelia. "Here goes…"

She made a draw.

"I summon Gishki Noelia," she said.

There was a spout of water, and a woman with long, red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a dress with a seashell theme, appeared. She held a long staff tipped with a shimmering mirror. (1,700 ATK)

"Now I use her effect," continued Ophelia. "When she's summoned, I get to look at the top five cards on my deck. If any of them are Ritual Spell Cards or Monsters with the word 'Gishki' in their names, they go to the Graveyard."

She took the top five cards off her deck. They were: Heavy Storm, Call of the Haunted, Fulfillment of the Contract, Ritual Weapon, and Gishki Aquamirror.

_This is the only one that qualifies, _she thought, reaching for the last one. _But it's a good one. _

She discarded it, and then placed the other four at the bottom of her deck.

"Now, she attacks your Monster!"

Noelia pointed her staff at the set card. Mystic Tomato appeared on it and grinned.

_Uh oh… _thought Ophelia.

Noelia fired a blast of watery blue energy, and the fiendish fruit was blown to shards.

"I use Mystic Tomato's effect," said Shelly, in the same monotone. "I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One…"

In a dark aura, an equally dark female figure appeared. The fallen angel had large, leathery wings, long hair that looked like blades, and was covered from head to toe in bandages. (1,400 ATK)

Ophelia had heard that there was a story behind this Monster… And it didn't have a happy ending…

The technician had been right – Shelly's deck hadn't changed.

Ophelia looked at her other five cards.

"I can't do anything else," she said, "I end my turn…"

"Draw…" said Shelly, as she made a draw.

She played a Spell Card.

"Play Upstart Goblin," she said. "Now you gain 1,000 Life Points, and I draw one card."

_Figures… _thought Ophelia. _Reficule's effect will turn that into burn damage._

Coins started to fall from the sky, but then Reficule's eyes glowed, and they pelted mercilessly on Ophelia's head. She shrieked and covered her head. Shelly drew a card.

Then Shelly set four cards into her Disk, and four facedown cards appeared behind Reficule.

"Summon Kuribon," she said, playing yet another card.

With a squeak, a small creature appeared. It looked like a Kuriboh, but with eyes that suggested a female, and a long tail with a red ribbon on the end. (300 ATK)

"End turn…"

**(O: 7,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 8,000)**

Ophelia looked at the small creature.

_If I attack it, _she thought, _she can use its effect to return it to her hand; then I'll gain Life Points equal to the attacking Monster's Attack Score…_

_But Reficule will turn it into damage… Which means that one of her Trap Cards will probably force me to attack Kuribon instead of Reficule._

_Well… With four facedown cards, maybe I'd better not attack at all…_

She drew a card.

_Hmm… _she thought.

"I play Preparation of Rites!" she shouted, as she played a Spell Card. "Now, I get to take one Ritual Spell from my Graveyard…"

The Gishki Aquamirror slipped out of her discard slot.

"…and one Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from my deck."

She took a card from her deck, and the Disk shuffled it.

"Now, I'll play Gishki Aquamirror!" she shouted.

A large, fancy mirror appeared behind Noelia.

"For this ceremony, I'll offer Gishki Noelia and Gishki Eater…"

A large, colorful, vicious-looking fish appeared next to Noelia, and they were both drawn through the mirror.

"And I'll Ritual Summon the Evigishki Mind Angus!"

With a roar, a much larger sea creature appeared on the field. It was huge cross between a shark and an eel, with wing-like fins and spindly legs. A woman who looked like an older version of Eria the Water Charmer was mounted on the creature as a rider, holding a staff that was the same style of Noelia's. (2,500 ATK)

Then one of Shelly's facedown cards lifted up, a Quickplay Spell.

"I activate Demise of the Land," she said. "Because a Monster was Special Summoned, I can now activate a Field Spell from my deck."

As she said this, the monumental hill around them faded away, and the walls of a large, Greco-Roman coliseum rose around them.

_Savage Colosseum, _thought Ophelia. _Just lovely… Now I have no choice but to attack…_

"I activate a Trap," said Shelly, as another of her facedown cards lifted up.

"Taunt… Now, so long as Kuribon is on the field, you cannot attack any target except her."

"That's what I figured," said Ophelia.

Then another of Shelly's facedown cards lifted up.

"I also activate Trap Reclamation," she said. "I discard one card…"

She discarded the last card in her hand.

"…and I get Taunt back… Also, the card I discarded was Burning Algae, which causes you to gain 1,000 Life Points when it is sent to the Graveyard."

Reficule's eyes glowed again, and Ophelia screamed as a flaming aura hit her. The Taunt card slipped out of Shelly's discard slot, and she took it.

_No doubt about it,_ thought Ophelia. _That paeliryon, wherever it is, is creating a Shadow Duel, using its pawn as a weapon…_

She paused.

_I think I'll pass on Soul Angus's effect… _she thought.

She looked at the remaining cards in her hand.

_I have no choice but to attack, _she thought, _and I have to attack Kuribon…_ _Well… I'll just attack it with a weaker Monster…_

"I haven't Normal Summoned yet," she said. "So I'll summon Gishki Chain."

There was another burst of water, a new undersea dweller appeared. He looked like a distant relative of the Creature from the Black Lagoon, with green scales and a reptilian sail down his back. True to his name, he held a spiked chain as a weapon. (1,800 ATK)

"When Gishki Chain is Normal Summoned," continued Ophelia, "I get to look at the top three cards on my deck, and if one of them is a Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster, I get to add it to my hand."

She took three cards off of her deck. One of them fit the bill; it was Evigishki Soul Ogre.

She couldn't summon it right now, but she added it to her hand nonetheless. Then she put the other two cards back on top of her deck.

"Gishki Chain…" she said, "attack Kuribon!"

The Sea Serpent leapt at the small Fairy, and hurled its chain.

"I use Kuribon's effect," said Shelly. "By returning her to my hand, I take no damage from the battle, and you gain Life Points equal to Gishki Chain's Attack Score."

Ophelia screamed as Reficule's eyes glowed again.

"Savage Colosseum's effect activates," said Shelly. "After your Monster attacks, you gain 300 Life Points."

Ophelia grunted again.

"Yeah?" she said. "Well… It's curtains for your Fallen One! Mind Angus, attack! Tidal Purge!"

The rider aimed her staff at the Dark Fairy.

Then Shelly's last facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Prideful Roar," she said. "By paying Life Points equal to the difference in our two Monsters' Attack Scores, my Monster gains Attack Points equal to that number, plus 300."

Reficule's Attack Score shot up to 2,800. Ophelia gasped as the Dark Fairy lifted her arms up, and her hair came to life, grabbing the rider off her mount.

The Fallen One smiled evilly as a hair-blade slashed downward, literally cutting her in two.

Ophelia grunted again as Savage Colosseum's effect kicked in again.

She took some deep breaths.

"Rather than tempt fate…" she said, "I'm going to end my turn…"

_Man… _she thought. _It's a good thing they got Shelly away from the Cult of Tharizdun when they did… If she had gotten this good while she was there, she might have been a Doomdreamer by now!_

**(O: 3,400) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 6,900)**

Shelly drew a card.

"Set card…" she said, as she set the Taunt card in her Disk.

"Summon Kuribon again…"

Kuribon appeared again. (300 ATK)

"Savage Colosseum's effect applies to you too," said Ophelia. "You have no choice but to attack."

Shelly flipped the last card in her hand around.

_Oh, come on… _thought Ophelia.

Shelly played it, and the Axe of Despair appeared in Reficule's hands. (2,400 ATK)

"Attack Gishki Chain," said Shelly.

Reficule rushed at Gishki Chain, and with one mighty chop of the demonic axe, blew him to shards.

Shelly glowed with energy as the effect of the Field Spell kicked in. Then Kuribon flew towards Ophelia, and slapped her in the face with its tail.

**(O: 2,400) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 7,500)**

"End turn…" she said.

Ophelia made a draw.

She looked at the cards in her hand: Evigishki Soul Ogre, Gishki Beast, Gishki Diviner, Forbidden Arts of the Gishki, and Gishki Marker.

_What am I gonna do? _she thought. _If I used Gishki Marker's effect, I could summon the big guy… But then she'd use her Taunt, I'd be forced to attack Kuribon again, and I would lose…_

Then she stopped short.

_Wait a sec…_

_Of course! It couldn't be more obvious!_

"I summon Gishki Diviner!" she shouted.

In another watery aura, an odd looking mystical creature with red scales, fins, and gills, wearing a veil and priestly vestments, sitting in the lotus position, appeared in front of her. (1,200 ATK)

"Now I use his effect," said Ophelia. "Once per turn, I get to declare the name of a card, and if that card is on the top of my deck, I get to add it to my hand…

"And thanks to Gishki Chain… I believe that my top card is… Gishki Emilia!"

She whipped the top card off of her deck.

"Well what do you know?" she said. "I was right…"

"It won't help you," said Shelly. "Because now I use Taunt…"

Her Trap Card lifted up.

"Once again, Kuribon must be your target."

"Not this time," said Ophelia.

She played a Spell Card.

"I play Forbidden Arts of the Gishki! This Ritual Spell Card allows me to Ritual Summon a Gishki Ritual Monster…

"And I can not only use my Monsters… I can use yours…

"And because the combined Levels of all the Monsters on the field add up to eight…"

Shelly gasped as Reficule and Kuribon vanished, along with Gishki Diviner.

There was another spout of water, and a much bigger sea Monster appeared on Ophelia's side of the field. It was big, muscular, and dinosaur-like, covered with blue scales, with a long reptilian sail down its back and a very long tail. It knelt and shielded itself in Defense Mode. (2,800 DEF)

"Of course," said Ophelia, "because I summoned Evigishki Soul Ogre using that card, I can't conduct my Battle Phase this round, and its Attack Score is halved."

"If a Monster is unable to attack," said Shelly, "Savage Colosseum will destroy it."

"Then I'll use Soul Ogre's effect," said Ophelia.

She discarded Gishki Beast from her hand.

"By tossing one Monster with the word 'Gishki' in its name, I can send Savage Colosseum back to your deck."

The dark arena vanished.

"It's your move, Shelly…"

"Wait…" said Shelly. "I… I…"

Her eyes turned to normal.

"Shelly?" said Ophelia. "Yes?"

Then Shelly's eyes started to glow again.

"My move…" she said.

She drew a card.

She quickly set it in her Disk, and appeared set in her Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" she said.

Ophelia made a draw.

"Alright, I move Soul Ogre to Attack Mode…" she said.

Soul Ogre stood up. (1,400 ATK)

"Then I summon… Gishki Marker."

A very weird Monster appeared. It looked like a man with an octopus in place of a head. It held a long spear in its human arms, and two scimitars in two of its tentacles. (1,600 ATK)

"Now, I use its effect to take Gishki Aquamirror from my Graveyard," she said.

She took the card from her discard slot, and added it to her hand.

"Soul Ogre, attack directly…

"But be easy, okay?"

Soul Ogre nodded, and rushed up to Shelly, simply giving her a shove.

"What's your problem?" asked Shelly, in an annoyed tone, her eyes suddenly turning back to normal.

"Shelly?" said Ophelia.

Then Shelly's eyes glowed again, and she snarled.

"Marker, a little harder this time!" said Ophelia.

The octopus-man charged, stabbing Shelly directly in the gut. She gave out a cry of pain.

**(O: 2,400) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 4,400)**

"It's your move…" said Ophelia.

Shelly drew a card.

"I play Card of Demise," she said. "Now, I draw until I hold five cards. But in five of my turns, I lose my entire hand."

She made five draws.

"I play Polymerization," she said, playing the familiar Spell Card. "I fuse together a second Reficule with Injection Fairy Lily."

_Those two have a Fusion? _thought Ophelia.

Apparently they did, because the two nurses appeared on the field, and then swirled together like light combining with darkness…

A sinister-looking female creature stepped out of a portal. She had the same wings and blade-like hair as Reficule, but instead of bandages, wore a whorish nurse's outfit, low-cut with a very short skirt. She had a glove on her left hand, with claws on the fingers shaped like syringes.

"I summon Death Injector Reficule," said Shelly.

(1,800 ATK)

_Doesn't look like the type of card that would have gotten past I2's censors, _thought Ophelia. _I'm guessing the paeliryon gave it to her. _

"She has all the abilities of the regular Reficule," said Shelly, "plus one more…

"Attack Evigishki Soul Ogre…"

The evil nurse rushed up to the Ritual Monster, and jammed her clawed glove into its chest. It shattered, and Ophelia held her chest in pain.

"When Death Injector Reficule attacks a Monster," said Shelly, "that Monster is automatically destroyed without applying Damage Calculation, and both players gain Life Points equal to the destroyed Monster's current Attack Score.

"It is your move…"

**(O: 1,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 5,800)**

_At least that facedown card can't be Gift Card, _thought Ophelia.

She made a draw.

"I play… Pot of Avarice," she said.

She played the card, and took Gishki Eater, Gishki Noelia, Gishki Chain, Gishki Diviner, and Evigishki Mind Angus from her discard slot. She shuffled her deck, and made two draws.

"I summon Gishki Emilia," she said, playing a card.

There was another watery aura, and another female Gishki appeared. She had flowing red hair, wore an Elizabethan-style dress and a witch's hat. She had the same staff that Noelia had. (1,600 ATK)

"Now I play… Gishki Aquamirror!" she exclaimed.

The Ritual Spell Card appeared again.

"The Ritual Monster I want to summon is Level 6," she said, "but if I sacrifice Gishki Vision…"

She held up a card, and a bent, humanoid, eel-like creature wearing a caplet appeared on the field.

"…he's all I need."

Gishki Vision turned into grains of light.

"So here he comes… Gishki Tetrogre!"

With a roar, a new giant Aqua appeared. It looked similar to Soul Ogre, but not as reptilian, and it wore golden armor. It had a mane of wine-red hair. (2,600 ATK)

She played one more Spell Card, and Monster Reborn appeared. Evigishki Soul Ogre appeared again. (2,800 ATK)

"Evigishki Tetrogre, destroy Reficule with Water Shadow Rend!"

Tetrogre lunged…

"You lose…" said Shelly, as her Trap Card lifted up. "I activate Wrath of the Fallen One. This destroys your attacking Monster, and increases your Life Points by its Attack Score."

A beam of energy blasted towards Tetrogre…

But then, it fizzled before it reached him…

"Sorry, but that won't work," said Ophelia, "thanks to Emilia. On the round she's summoned, if I have another Gishki, all Trap Cards are negated…

"Which means I can end this…"

Tetrogre made a swipe at the evil angel with his terrible claw. She screamed before shattering to pieces.

"Now to wrap this up…" said Ophelia.

Shelly barely moved as the other three Monsters rushed her. Soul Ogre slashed with his claw, Marker jabbed with his spear, and Emilia blasted a bolt of elemental energy…

**(O: 1,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 0)**

Despite this, Shelly was still standing, with her head bowed…

"Shelly?" said Ophelia, walking up to her.

Then Shelly lifted her head, and laughed evilly.

"_Do what you wish with this pawn, mortal!" _she cackled, in a voice that wasn't hers. _"You can't stop us! The true power you face is unfathomable to your feeble mind!"_

Ophelia had heard enough. She chanted in the ancient language of the shadar-kai, hoping that the duel had been enough of a strain on Shelly for the spell to work.

Fortunately, it had been. Shelly fell into a deep slumber, and Ophelia caught her before she fell over.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket, and hit a number.

"Jeb?" she said. "Yeah, I've got Shelly, but she's still under that thing's control… She's taking a nap now, but I don't know how long it will last…

"You're going to have to find the paeliryon itself and force it to let her go.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Easier said than done… But so long as it keeps its hold on her, it can't leave this world…

"I have a feeling that something is up…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARD OF DEMISE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **An executioner about to chop a deck of cards in half with a guillotine.

**Card Description: **Draw cards until your hand consists of 5 cards. On your fifth Standby Phase after activating this card, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

_Note: "Card of Demise" was used by Kaiba several times in the original anime, originally in "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 4)". Creative credit goes to the writers. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DEATH INJECTOR REFICULE**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,400

**Card Description: **_Nurse Reficule the Fallen One + Injection Fairy Lily_

This card can only be Special Summoned via Fusion Summon, and only using the above-named Fusion Material Monsters. Any effect that would cause your opponent to gain Life Points instead inflicts the same amount of damage to your opponent. When this card attacks a Monster, destroy that Monster without applying Damage Calculation, and both players gain Life Points equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK.

_Note: Inspiration for this card came from Metal Overlord 2.0. Thanks to him. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**WRATH OF THE FALLEN ONE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Marauding Captain and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland cowering in the foreground as a very angry Nurse Reficule the Fallen One glowing with fiery energy hovers in the air in front of them.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack. If you activate this card, you cannot activate any other Spell or Trap Cards in the same turn. Destroy the attacking Monster. Your opponent gains Life Points equal to the destroyed Monster's base ATK.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Apparently, the tried and true method of curing a brainwashed victim by defeating her in a duel had been ineffective. Things weren't always so simple. Jeb was going to have to find the paeliryon and either bargain with it, outsmart it, or force it into breaking its spell on Shelly. All of those options were easier said than done, because paeliryons were not fools. They were the nobility of Hell, after all, and devils never got to such positions by being stupid. Trying to fight the creature physically would be even harder, because a high rank among devils almost always meant incredible strength and magical power. **_

_**Still, Jeb had a few tricks up his sleeve… One problem facing him, however, was Karen. Her incredible curiosity and poor judgment had compelled her to follow him, and Jeb was going to have to watch her while he did the job. Not the best predicament. **_

"_**The Glitch; Dark Viruses" is coming soon.**_


	4. Dark Viruses

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FOUR**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Glitch**

**Dark Viruses**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The Boston Common was the oldest city park in the United States, dating back to 1634, well before America had become independent. Originally just a cow pasture, in its history, it had been used for less-than-noble purposes, like public hangings, and important ones, like a camp for the British soldiers during the Revolution. In modern times, it had served as a podium for such notable individuals as Martin Luther King Jr. and Pope John Paul II, who had both made speeches on its grounds. Judy Garland gave her largest concert ever at the site in 1967.

As Jeb walked by the shore of the Frog Pond, which was a swimming area now and an ice skating rink in the winter months, he tensed a little…

Then he sighed.

"You might as well come out…" he said, as he glanced towards a trash can. "I know you're there…"

Karen crawled out from behind the receptacle, her face red with embarrassment.

"Uh…" she said. "I guess I don't have the whole stealth thing down pat yet…"

"I should say not…" said Jeb.

Then his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Go ahead, Dante," he said.

"Jeb, we have some new information," said Dante. "I just got word from an Incantifer… Seems this very same paeliryon gave him trouble about fifty years ago. He has a good memory."

"Oh?" said Jeb. "Does he know of any way to beat it?"

"Maybe…" said Jeb. "He knows the guy's name… It's Huszi."

"We know its name?" asked Jeb. "Well, that's useful…"

Karen looked at him.

"How is knowing this guy's name useful?" she asked.

"Fiends have to keep their true names secret," replied Jeb. "A fiend's name is an essential part of a spell used to summon it or many other spells that can be used against it."

"So what does a… paeliryon look like?" she asked, as she looked around.

"Well, from what I heard," replied Jeb, as he started looking around again, "a paeliryon's true form is so hideous, that it has to take disguises to walk the mortal world.

"But they still tend to stick out… Extra-planar beings can live forever unless they're killed, and they don't measure time the way we do. Fifty years means about as much as two weeks to them. If this guy has been away that long, he likely won't know how much things have changed in that time. His clothes will probably be out of date."

"Oh I know it's a bit out of date these days," said a voice from right behind them making them jump slightly. "But after you use something long enough you start growing attached to it."

They turned to see the man get up from the bench he had been sitting on and cricking his neck. He was dressed in very tacky clothing. He wore a purple striped tuxedo with an orange vest and black tie, along with a purple cavalier hat with a large pink feather. He wore dark sunglasses and had a Fu-Manchu moustache.

"Besides," he continued, "if I dressed like everyone else, I might have been sitting here all day waiting for one of you Shadowchasers to find me, and I've got far too busy a schedule to waste any more time then I have playing cops and robbers."

"Man…" said Karen. "You should arrest him just for wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

Jeb looked at him sternly.

"First of all it's hardly polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, friend," he said. "Second of all if you really are Huszi, and I'm still having a hard time believing you would just up and admit that, why would you _want_ us to find you knowing you're possibly involved in a kidnapping?"

Huszi, as it was looking more and more likely that was who the man was, peered over the edge of his glasses at Jeb, his eyes glowing faintly.

"Well, truth be told," he replied, "I _didn't_ want you to find me, but you Shadowchasers are nothing if not cooperative with one another.

"Considering how close Stormbringer is tied with the Incantifers, such as the one I had a run-in with fifty years ago, it seemed likely he would pass my name along to whatever branch that Gishki duelist belonged to.

"I could either do the stupid thing and flee to whatever base of operations I might be currently using at the moment, confident in its defenses save for one tiny almost insignificant flaw that could potentially allow you entrance and in doing so compromise who knows how much of my plans…

"…OR, I could do the smart thing, accept that you were going to find me either way, and instead make myself an obvious target in a place that was high-profile enough to prevent you from bringing in the heavy artillery, so to speak."

He gestured to the area around them with a tiny smirk.

"Can you guess which one I went with? Or is the lack of anything around here resembling an impenetrable diabolic stronghold not a big enough clue?"

"Big talk from someone who looks like Stevie Wonder picked out his wardrobe!" Karen snapped back.

Huszi tilted his head as though only noticing her for the first time.

"Excuse me young lady," he said, "but are you a Shadowchaser?"

"Well, no but I…" said Karen.

"Are you an apprentice to _this_ Shadowchaser?" asked Huszi.

"Not exactly…" Karen started again.

"Do you have any kind of training in exorcism, law enforcement, magic, hand to hand combat, or anything else that would give me reason to take you seriously?" asked the paeliryon.

"I...um..." said Karen in a subdued voice, seeming to have lost some of her bravado. "Not... really."

"Well then, why don't you run along and have a tea party with a stuffed animal or whatever it is little girls are supposed to do?" he said, making a shooing motion with his hands. "The grownups are having a chat and I don't feel like humoring a nosy child, thank you very much."

Karen looked like she was going to explode when she heard this.

"Why you miserable, condescending, sexist prick!" she shouted. "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna…"

Jeb sighed and held the furious girl back with one arm as she tried to reach for Huszi with her flailing arms.

"Karen…" he said, "need I remind you that the concept of lawsuits was invented by this guy's kind? The last thing we need is to have him charge us with aggravated assault."

"Hmm, actually I was thinking more along the lines of using her as a hostage if she took the bait and tried to attack me," said Huszi, "but your idea might have been more lucrative.

"Now then… The big problem is, you know my name, and I can't have that… I suppose I could try to do to you what I did to the girl I was sent for, but then, you might prove far more resistant to my powers…"

Jeb glared at him even more intently.

"Damn right…" he said, sternly. "You're pretty cocky, Rumpelstiltskin… I may not be able to bring out the 'big guns' in a place this public, but you of all people should know that there _are _subtler ways to deal with folks like you…

"And what if you did come out worse off from this meeting? What if I went and told your name to everyone at the Academy of Modern Wizardry?

"You'd be summoned every day… It would be a humiliation like none other… And after a while, your superiors would be upset, and you'd be demoted."

There was a long pause. Suddenly, the paeliryon looked a lot less confident than he did before. Jeb had hit a nerve.

The structure of the Nine Hells was one of the strictest meritocracies in existence. A devil's rank meant everything. Only one devil in Hell didn't desire promotion, and that one was Lucifer, the King of Hell. All eight of the other Lords of the Nine (who ruled the First through Eight Layers) would have loved to overthrow him and take over the position.

For that reason, devils feared demotion worse than they feared death…

"Now…" continued Jeb. "If you release Shelly from your spell and go back to your infernal pits right away, we'll keep mum about your name…"

The paeliryon paused. He put his sunglasses back on.

"Hmm…" he said, rubbing his chin. "A predicament… On one hand, the offer you make is indeed a logical one that would be fair to the both of us…

"On the other hand, if my rivals, and I have many, ever found out that I agreed to a mortal's demands, I'd be a laughingstock, and my position would be in jeopardy anyway…"

He lifted his left arm, and an aura of sickly, purple energy surrounded it. A glowing Duel Disk made of black, streamlined metal, with a crescent-shaped tray with a bladed edge, appeared on it.

"A duel?" asked Jeb.

"Yes…" said Huszi. "We'll do this the way you Shadowchasers handle things… If you win… I'll agree to your demands…

"But if I win… Then I'll just _take _my name back…"

"What does he mean by that?" asked Karen.

"Just get behind me and stay there," ordered Jeb, as he lifted his own Duel Disk. "I have a feeling this ain't gonna be pleasant…"

"So, Jeb, huh?" asked the fiend. "Interesting name…"

"Jebediah Johan Belmont, pal!" said Jeb, hitting himself in the chest. "The latest in a family line that's been Bostonians for twelve generations, and I'm proud of it!"

"Bah," said the paeliryon. "Twelve human generations? I'm older than your whole legacy.

Jeb activated his Disk. Like his comrades, it was custom made; it was silver, with an oblong base shaped like a sword, holding all five card slots on a single blade.

"Duel," he said.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Huszi: 8,000)**

"I'll make the first move, mortal…" said Huszi, as he drew a card.

_I hate it when they call us that… _thought Jeb. _Is there something wrong with being mortal?_

"I set a Monster," said the fiend, as a hidden Monster appeared in front of him. "And I'll end it there."

Jeb made a draw.

He looked at the card. It was My Body as a Shield.

_I'm taking no chances with this guy… _he thought.

He set it and another card on his Disk, and also set a Monster. Two vertical cards and one horizontal one appeared.

"I'll end _my _turn," he said.

Huszi grinned as he made a draw.

"I summon the Malice Doll of Demise," he said.

There was a shadowy aura and an evil cackle, and a wicked-looking puppet appeared, holding an axe. (1,600/1,700)

"And then you play Ectoplasmer, right?" asked Jeb.

"Wrong," replied Huszi. "I have a much better card than that…"

He played a card.

"The Continuous Spell Card, Infected Mail. By using this, I can select one Level 4 or lower Monster once per round, and that Monster can attack directly… But after it attacks, it will be destroyed."

_But if he uses it on Malice Doll of Demise, it will come back on his next turn, _thought Karen,_ because Infected Mail is a Continuous Spell! He'll do more damage than he could do with Ectoplasmer, and Jeb won't be able to use its effect! Maybe it is better than Ectoplasmer…_

"Attack him directly!" shouted the devil. "Heaver Cleaver!"

The fiendish puppet laughed, and hurled its axe. Jeb grunted as it hit him.

Then Malice Doll of Demise shattered into pixels.

"I set one card facedown," said Huszi, as a set card appeared, "and I end my turn…"

**(T: 6,400) - - - - - - - - - - (H: 8,000)**

"All right, watch out…" said Jeb.

He drew a card.

"I summon Field-Commander Rahz."

He played the card, and a Warrior in battered armor wearing a tattered cape strode onto the field. He wore a bandana and held a well-worn sword. (1,600 ATK)

A card slipped out of his deck.

"By summoning him…" he continued, "I get to take any Warrior from my deck that's Level 4 or less, except another Rahz, and put it on the top of my deck."

He put the card on top.

"Now, I flip Command Knight into Attack Mode…"

His facedown card flipped up, and a female Warrior in much higher-quality armor and a beret appeared next to Rahz. She held a sword and carried a large shield. (1,200 ATK)

"And due to her effect, all Warriors on the field gain 400 Attack Points."

Rahz's Attack Score went up to 2,000, while Command Knight's went up to 1,600.

"Rahz… Take care of that Monster!"

Rahz rushed up to the facedown card, and swung his sword…

But then his sword was blocked by a strange creature. It was a short little guy, with an orange, striped shirt with an X on it, blue shorts, and a ball and chain on its right leg. Most remarkably, it had a bomb with two fuses for a head. (2,000 DEF)

"Eh?" said Jeb. "Who's that?"

"Crashbug X," replied Huszi.

"That guy doesn't look dangerous…" said Karen. "Heh… It almost looks cute!"

"So what does this… Crashbug do?" asked Jeb.

"By itself, nothing," replied Huszi. "But you'll soon see just how 'cute' it can be…"

Jeb took a card from his hand, and set it on his Disk. A new facedown card appeared.

"That will be all…" he said.

"I draw…" said Huszi.

He drew a card.

"And due to its effect, Malice Doll of Demise returns…"

With a cackle, the wicked puppet appeared again. (1,600 ATK)

"Well, I'm not letting you attack me directly again!" shouted Jeb. "Go, Dust Tornado!"

The Trap Card he had just set lifted up, and a tornado blew across the field, sweeping up the Infected Mail card and blowing it to bits.

"A minor setback…" said Huszi. "For now I summon… Crashbug Z."

He played the card, and a Monster appeared that looked similar to the first Crashbug. It was taller, wore a white jumpsuit with blue stripes, and a black shirt with a Z on it. It had a ball and chain cuffed to both its legs. It also had a bomb for a head, but with only one fuse. (0 ATK)

"And when Crashbug Z is summoned while Crashbug X is on the field," continued Huszi, "I get to Special Summon Crashbug Y from my deck."

The Monster that appeared this time was short and fat, and wore a pullover with thick, red stripes. It wore a large handcuff on its right arm, and again, its head was a bomb, with the fuse where the mouth should have been. (1,400 ATK)

"Your Monsters look like they escaped from a prison chain gang!" said Jeb.

"They're supposed to be living computer viruses," replied Huszi.

Jeb looked at him.

"So…" he said. "When exactly did the armies of the Nine Hells decide to get hooked up to the worldwide web?"

Huszi chuckled before he collapsed into a full blown laugh.

"Are you serious?" he cackled. "Do you know how much easier the invention of the internet has made it for vice and sin to be spread among humanity? Or of how much greater a scale people commit the sins that condemn them to the depths of Hell by using it?

"Think about the suicide rates among troubled youths from untraceable cyber bullying, about the victims of rape and murder lured into the clutches of deviants and predators over online chat rooms. And do I even need to touch upon what access to near unlimited amounts of pornography has done for the members of my kind devoted to spreading Lust?

"I mean, you're going to look me in the eye and say _you_ never double clicked on a raunchy looking website some lonely Friday night when nobody else was around?"

The grin on the devil's face was practically ear to ear.

"O-of course not!" Jeb sputtered his face turning beet red. "What kind of pervert do you take me for? Gah, just shut up and finish your move!"

Huszi played a Spell Card.

"I play Triple-Triples," he said. "It's a rare card, and I can only use it when I have three Monsters, and they all have the same Type, Attribute, and Level. All three Crashbugs are Level 3 Dark Fiends. Thus, I get to draw three cards."

He drew three times.

"However, all three of my Crashbugs will be destroyed at the end of my turn because of this… Unless I get rid of them before then…

"I play Double Summon…"

He played a Spell Card.

"Now, I sacrifice all three Crashbugs…"

The three small Fiends vanished.

_Three sacrifices? _thought Jeb. _You don't suppose…_

_No, no… If that was the case, he wouldn't have needed Double Summon…_

"I summon the mighty Demollennium!" shouted Huszi.

In an aura of shadow, a hideous _thing _appeared. It was a large Fiend with cybernetic implants, a black exoskeleton similar to that of a cockroach, and was covered in blood-red circuit breaker lines. It was surrounded by a dark aura that contained binary symbols. (2,900 ATK)

"And because I summoned it with three sacrifices," he continued, "all cards in your hand go to the Graveyard…"

Jeb gasped as the two cards in his hand vanished.

"AND, you take 300 points of damage for each one!"

Jeb grunted in pain.

"And I still have its normal attack," said the paeliryon, as the weird Fiend pointed its claw at Rahz. "Attack his Field-Commander! Web Wrecker!"

Demollennium fired a bolt of pure energy from its claw, and Rahz cringed before he was vaporized.

"Your archaic Warriors are no match for my high-tech horrors!" laughed the devil.

"We'll see about that, pal," said Jeb. "You're forgetting… You may have destroyed Rahz… But on my turn, I'll draw the Monster I put on the top of my deck with his effect…"

"Then I end my turn…" said Huszi. "Draw it… If you think it will help you…"

**(T: 4,900) - - - - - - - - - - (H: 8,000)**

Jeb drew a card.

"Oh, it will help me, all right…"

He threw the card on his Disk.

"Meet Blue Flame Swordsman!"

There was a spout of blue fire, and a Warrior stepped out of the flames. He looked like the classic Fusion Monster, but his armor and kilt, along with his sword, were bright blue. (1,800 ATK)

"Don't forget, Command Knight boosts the Attack Scores of all Warriors by 400 points."

(2,200 ATK)

"Get that Malice Doll of Demise!" he shouted. "Take it down!"

The Swordsman's blade burned with fire, and the flames shot towards the evil doll, burning it up like a piece of kindling.

"Do you think fire bothers me?" laughed Huszi. "I'm a devil! A devil that's bothered by fire is like a fish that can't swim!"

"Well, let's see how much your Demollennium likes it," said Jeb. "Next, I'll use Blue Flame Swordsman's effect, and cut… ah, let's say 1,200 points off of his Attack Score, to give them to Command Knight…"

Blue Flame Swordsman fell to an Attack Score of 1,000, while Command Knight rose to 2,800.

"You should have done more than that…" said Huszi.

One of Jeb's facedown cards lifted up.

"My Rush Recklessly Spell Card will boost her Attack Score even higher," he said, as her Score went up to 3,500. "So now she can take it down!"

Command Knight rushed the techno-Fiend, and with one slash of her sword, blew it to shards.

"All right!" cheered Karen. "Go get 'em Jeb!"

"Ugh…" grunted Huszi. "I activate my Trap!"

His facedown card lifted up.

"Damage Condenser! I discard one card…"

He discarded Soul Demolition.

"And I get to Special Summon a Monster from my deck with an equal or less Attack Score than the amount of Life Points I just lost."

Then a huge, towering automation rose over the field. It looked like a robot made of wood with steel plating, and large, clawed hands, with tank treads for locomotion. A big numeral 18 was on its chest. (500 ATK)

_Woodborg Inpachi? _thought Jeb. _Just what is the point to this guy's deck? It's getting weirder and weirder…_

"I… end my turn…" he said.

**(T: 4,900) - - - - - - - - - - (H: 7,200)**

The paeliryon made a draw.

He chuckled softly.

"I set one card facedown," he said, as a reversed card appeared behind Woodborg Inpachi, "then I move this big thing to Defense Mode…"

Woodborg Inpachi shielded itself with its big arms. (2,500 DEF)

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Machine Duplication," he said. "Because Woodborg Inpachi only has 500 Attack Points, I can use this to Special Summon two more of them."

He played the card, and two more of the huge Machines appeared, crouching in Defense Mode. (2,500 ATK x2)

"Now, a Continuous Spell Card," he said, as he played another card. "Block Dugout. So long as this is in play, you can't attack unless the combined Levels of your Monsters are greater than the combined Levels of mine.

"I have three Level 5 Monsters… So unless you can summon eight Levels worth of them on your turn, I'm safe for now.

"I end my turn…"

Jeb drew a card.

_This may help… _he said.

"I play Blasting Vein," he said. "I'll destroy my set Spell Card…"

My Body as a Shield shattered.

"And draw twice."

He drew two cards.

They were Mataza the Zapper and Call of the Haunted.

He threw Mataza the Zapper's card on the field, and the dark ronin appeared, holding his gleaming katana. (1,300 ATK) Then he set Call of the Haunted, and the set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

Then he turned a card on his Disk, and Blue Flame Swordsman knelt in Defense Mode. (1,200 DEF)

"I end my turn…" he said.

"I draw one card…" said Huszi.

He drew.

Then he took off his sunglasses, and his eyes glowed with evil light again…

"I remove my three little Crashbugs from play…" he said, in a much deeper voice.

Crashbug X, Crashbug Y, and Crashbug Z appeared behind him, and dissolved into nothing.

"Oh no!" screamed Karen. "He's summoning Dark Necrofear!"

"Not quite, mortal…" chuckled the devil. "I have something even better. By removing the little Crashbugs from play, I'm able to Special Summon a _big _Crashbug!"

Then the ground shook, and Jeb took one step forward as a titanic form rose onto the field. It was beyond belief. It wasn't nearly as big as Earthbound God Ccapac Apu, but it looked similar, albeit covered with designs that looked like circuitry. Its face – which was disproportionately small, compared to its colossal body – looked the same as the other Crashbugs, but it was nowhere near as cute as the tree of them.

"Meet Super Crashbug!" laughed Huszi.

(3,000 DEF)

"Wait…" said Karen. "It's in… Defense Mode?"

"What is this, a Turtle Deck?" asked Jeb, annoyed. "You can't defend forever, pal!"

"Defend?" said Huszi. "It won't be defending for long… You see, when Super Crashbug is on the field, all Monsters that are in Attack Mode have to attack with their Defense Scores."

Jeb stopped short. He looked at Command Knight and Mataza. Command Knight's Attack Score switched to 1,900, while Mataza's switched to 800.

Suddenly, this guy's strategy had become very clear…

"Furthermore," he continued, "my Monsters, who all benefit from that effect, are going to be able to attack very soon…"

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Zero Gravity!" he laughed. "Now, all Monsters on the field switch Modes!"

Quickly, Super Crashbug stood up (0 ATK) and the three Inpachi formed fighting stances. (500 ATK x3) Mataza the Zapper and Command Knight knelt in Defense Mode (Command Knight: 1,900 DEF, Mataza the Zapper: (800 DEF) while Blue Flame Swordsman stood up in Attack Mode. (1,000 ATK)

Blue Flame Swordsman's Attack Score went up to 1,200.

But an even more dramatic change happened to Huszi's Monsters. The three Inpachi's Attack Scores shot up to 2,500 apiece, and Super Crashbug soared to 3,000.

"Go forth and destroy, my mechanical minions!" laughed the devil.

The first Woodborg Inpachi lunged, crushing Mataza the Zapper. The second did the same, smashing Blue Flame Swordsman flat.

"ERGH!" shouted Jeb in pain.

Then he took a deep breath.

"I use Blue Flame Swordsman's other effect!" shouted Jeb. "When he's destroyed, I get to Special Summon the real Flame Swordsman from my Extra Deck!"

In a blast of flame, the true Flame Swordsman appeared, crouching and leaning on his sword. (1,200 DEF)

"Humph…" said the paeliryon. "So you escape by the skin of your teeth…"

The third Inpachi flattened Flame Swordsman.

"Super Crashbug…" continued the creature. "Attack Command Knight! System Crash!"

Super Crashbug roared, and blasted a bolt of blue energy full of binary symbols at Command Knight, blowing her into shards.

Huszi chuckled again, and put the sunglasses back on.

"It's your move…" he said.

**(T: 3,600) - - - - - - - - - - (H: 7,200)**

Jeb drew a card.

He quickly set it on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared.

Then he hung his head.

"Not much to do, eh?" asked Huszi.

"Just move…" said Jeb.

The paeliryon grinned evilly as he drew a card.

"Woodborg Inpachi…" he said.

"I can't watch…" said Karen, covering her eyes.

"Attack!" ordered the devil.

The Machine threw a punch…

But when the dust cleared, Jeb's Monster was still there. It was a slim Warrior dressed in green with armor, a helmet, and pointed ears – in other words, an elf – holding a sword. (1,200 DEF)

"You can look now…" said Jeb.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian?" gasped Huszi.

"That's right…" said Jeb. "He can't be destroyed by Monsters with 1,900 or more Attack Points. All your Monsters are simply too powerful."

"I end my turn!" shouted the now-angry fiend. "So what are you gonna do now?"

_Good question…_ thought Jeb, looking at the Warrior. _This guy is a temporary shield at best… If I want to beat Super Crashbug, I have to go on the offensive…_

He drew a card.

"I pass…" he said. "It's your move…"

_Jeb is treading in dangerous waters, _thought Karen. _Is Huszi draws a second Crashbug Y or Crashbug Z, it's all over!_

Huszi made a draw.

Crashbug Road.

He frowned.

"All right, fine!" he said. "I pass too…"

Jeb took a deep breath. He drew a card.

"Okay, broker of souls, I'm playing Card of Variation," he said.

He played a Spell Card.

"I get to make two draws, but at the end of my turn, if I don't discard one, I take 3,000 points of damage…"

He made two draws.

"Well…" he said. "Seems like I can take down your big bug…"

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" asked Huszi.

"I'll show you," said Jeb. "First, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye to that block Dugout!"

He played the card, and the cyclone blew across the field, blowing the Continuous Spell to pieces.

"Bah!" said Huszi. "I don't need it now!

"Oh?" replied Jeb. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, move to Attack Mode!"

The armored elf stood up. (1,200 ATK)

"Now I summon… Getsu Fuhma!"

A shower of lotus petals fell upon the field, and a female Warrior stepped forward. She was wearing a black battle dress, and had long, red hair, worn loose. (1,700 ATK) –) (1,200 ATK)

"NO!" screamed the devil. "Not her! Not HER!"

"Oh, it's her all right," said Jeb, "and I suppose you know about her effect… How she automatically destroys any Fiend or Zombie that she battles?"

Getsu Fuhma drew a long katana.

"Now attack his Super Crashbug! Whirlwind Blade!"

Getsu Fuhma leapt at the digital titan. It blasted its energy stream, and she was vaporized.

Then it shuddered, and exploded in a burst of residue that looked like the blocks from a _Tetris _game.

"My Super Crashbug…" gasped Huszi. "It's been…"

"…deleted," said Jeb. "Of course, since it had more points, I take 1,800 points of damage… But without it, the Attack Points of all Monsters on the field return to their base scores."

The three Woodborg Inpachi plummeted to 500 Attack Points apiece, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian went up slightly, to 1,400.

"Attack one of the Woodborg Inpachi!" shouted Jeb. "Silver Blade Slash!"

The elven swordsman leapt at the huge Machine and made a mighty slash downward with his sword. The huge contraption's eyes bugged out, and it exploded into flaming debris.

Then Jeb's facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" he exclaimed.

Mataza the Zapper leapt onto the field. (1,300 ATK)

"Now he attacks," continued Jeb. "And thanks to his effect, he can do so twice!"

The ronin dashed across the field, and then made a leap. He made two slashes, and sparks flew from the two huge Machines. Huszi was thrown on his back as they exploded into fiery residue.

**(T: 1,800) - - - - - - - - - - (H: 4,700)**

Jeb took some deep breaths.

"I end my turn…" he said. "And I'll discard this to avoid taking damage from Card of Variation's side effect…"

He discarded his last card, Justice Bringer.

Huszi got up, fuming with anger.

"I'm an aristocrat of Baator…" he fumed. "I have one squad of brachina and three legions of falxugons at my command!

"I'm not about to be beaten by some mortal using a Toolbox Warrior Deck!"

"Think so?" asked Jeb. "Then make your move…"

The devil made a draw.

"Heh, heh…" he said.

"I play Burial from a Different Dimension! I'll use it to send the three lesser Crashbugs back to my Graveyard…"

He slipped the three cards back into his discard slot.

"I may not have summoned Dark Necrofear on that turn…" he said. "But your little friend had the right idea…"

An eerie, dark shadow started to appear on his side of the field.

"After all… In my deck, any Monster with more Defense Points than Attack Points fits… And if it needs Fiends to summon… All the better…"

Jeb couldn't help but feel nervous as one of the most infamous Monsters in the game appeared in front of him, hovering in mid-air. It was her all right. The bald, violet-skinned, vaguely female demon, dressed in iron clothing covered with spikes and barbs that seemed to pierce her flesh, with part of her torso eaten away, revealing bones underneath. She held a broken, demonic doll in her hands. (2,200 ATK)

"I love this part…" said Huszi. "Attack Mataza the Zapper with Doom Murder Gaze!"

Dark Necrofear's evil eyes opened wide, and Mataza screamed…

Then he shattered into pixels.

**(T: 900) - - - - - - - - - - (H: 4,700)**

"Your move…" he said, crossing his arms.

_Okay, need a winner here… _thought Jeb.

He drew a card.

Pot of Avarice.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

He played the card, and took Flame Swordsman, Blue Flame Swordsman, Mataza the Zapper, Justice Bringer, and Command Knight from his discard slot. His deck was reshuffled, and he made two draws.

He set one card on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared next to Guardian. Then Guardian moved to Defense Mode.

"Move…" he said.

Huszi smirked as he made a draw.

Dark Necrofear glared again at the set Monster. Sangan appeared on the card, and was blown to pieces. Jeb took Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from his deck.

Huszi looked at the card he had drawn, Heavy Storm.

"Your move…" he said.

Jeb quickly drew a card. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"I play Monster Reborn!" he exclaimed.

The holy ankh appeared, and Sangan appeared again. (1,000 ATK)

"Now, I sacrifice both Monsters…" he said, as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Sangan turned into an orb of darkness.

"Going to summon Gilford the Legend, right?" asked Huszi. "Well bring it on."

"No," said Jeb. "I'm _not _going to summon Gilford the Legend, smarty-pants." 

"You thought I was playing a Toolbox Warrior Deck? Well, a lot of my opponents tend to think that way, and like them, you were wrong… All this time, I was leading up to a big surprise…"

A huge, muscular Warrior appeared out of the orb. It wore futuristic armor that likely came from outer space, which was covered with blades, in red, orange, and purple hues. Two large blades jutted upwards from its back, and it wore a horned helmet and a breathing apparatus. (2,500/2,000)

"Huh?" gasped Huszi. "Who the Hell is that?"

Jeb couldn't help but laugh a little.

"A devil saying 'Who the Hell is that'…" he chuckled. "Kind of ironic when you think about it…

"Meet my surprise… _The Grand Jupiter!_

"But before he struts his stuff, I'll use Sangan's effect again…"

He took another card from his deck.

"Yeah?" asked the devil. "Well, just what is it going to do? If it attacks Dark Necrofear…"

"That's the other surprise," said Jeb.

He discarded the two cards in his hand, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Spell Striker.

"Show him, Jupiter."

The Grand Jupiter put its hands together, and a small black hole started to appear in front of it…

Then Dark Necrofear screamed. In the next instant, she was sucked through the black hole.

"What have you done?" screamed Huszi.

"By discarding two cards, I can choose one opposing Monster and Equip it to The Grand Jupiter like an Equip Spell.

"But unlike the other times Dark Necrofear does that, she doesn't take control of my Monster. Rather, Jupiter absorbs her power, and gains Attack Points equal to her Attack Points for one round."

(4,700 ATK)

"This can't be happening!" screamed the paeliryon.

"Oh, but it is…" said Jeb. "Grand Jupiter… Attack directly with Great Red Blast!"

The Grand Jupiter put its hands together again, and started to form a swirl of crimson energy, rotating counterclockwise…

It started to spin, faster and faster, growing larger and larger…

Then, it deftly threw the energy ball, and the diabolic noble screamed…

**(T: 900) - - - - - - - - - - (H: 0)**

"YAY!" cheered Karen. "You won!"

"Karen…" said Jeb. "Stay behind me… Looks like this guy is a _very _sore loser…"

Truer words had never been spoken. Huszi was burning with anger. Literally. Flames were actually burning around him.

He took off his sunglasses, and crushed them in his fist.

Then he started to swell… His clothes started to rip…

As the flaming aura intensified, the human disguise was cast aside, and the angry corruption devil stood in front of them in its true horrible form…

Jeb hadn't been wrong when he said that it – calling it a "he" was likely wrong at this point – was hideous. The bloated fiend had a massive paunch that hung far below its waist. Where its warty purple flesh showed beneath its now-torn clothing, foul mist rose. Its head was broad and monstrous. Its face had two yellow porcine eyes above a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Two bony ridges rolled back along the top of its head. It had two fiendish wings that, while large, didn't seem large enough to support such a large creature in flight. Even worse, it gave off a vile stench, as if it had bathed in the cheapest cologne offered at a drug store.

The foul thing roared as unholy energy burned around it like a bonfire…

"Forget what I said, Karen!" shouted Jeb. "RUN!"

As Karen took off, Jeb struggled against the maelstrom. He reached into his coat, and pulled something out of his inside pocket…

It was an Iron Flask.

"A bargain's a bargain, ugly!" he shouted. "And if you want to violate the Pact Primordial by going back on your word, then you'll have to pay the price!"

He took the stopper off the Flask, and shouted a command word, followed by the word "Huszi". The paeliryon screamed, but it truly had no defense from its enchantment now… It howled as it was turned into foul smoke, and sucked inside the Flask.

Jeb quickly fitted the stopper back on.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back at Dante's house, Shelly was lying on the couch as Ophelia watched.

She groaned, and sat up.

"What…" she said. "Why am I here…"

"It's a long story, Shelly…" said Ophelia. "Go back to sleep… You've had a long day…"

Shelly sighed, and fell asleep again. Ophelia picked up her cell phone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Great, Ophelia," said Jeb. "You call the doctor. Her parents will be happy to hear it…"

Karen slowly walked up to Jeb, and looked at the Iron Flask.

"Another benefit to knowing an extradimensional being's real name…" he said. "It becomes possible to capture it in an Iron Flask…"

"So why didn't you do that in the first place?" asked Karen.

"I said it was 'possible', not a certainty," replied Jeb. "Powerful fiends tend to be able to resist magic.

"But it broke its word… A big no-no for creatures so firmly dedicated to Law. That gives someone even greater power over it. I had actually hoped that if I won the duel it would become angry enough to do just that…

"The thing about devils… The higher they go on the infernal hierarchy, the bigger their egos…"

"So…" said Karen. "The whole point of your deck is to use The Grand Jupiter?"

"Not all the time," said Jeb. "Everyone thinks I'm running a Toolbox Warrior Deck, but I always put a surprise in it, something that no-one expects… And to keep people guessing, the surprise tends to change from day to day.

"One day it might be The Grand Jupiter… The next… You never know…"

He looked at the Iron Flask again.

"I wonder if we'll ever know what that was all about?" asked Karen.

"I dunno…" said Jeb. "We can only hope that this was an isolated incident… But I really don't think it was…"

He looked around. People were staring.

"Until then… We'd better think something up to tell everyone…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In an office somewhere else, a figure was sitting in a comfortable chair.

He picked up a phone, and hit a number on the speed dial.

"Hello, chief?" he said. "It's me… "The dry run is complete…

"Oh, not as good as we hoped, but better than we expected… Huszi was able to get into Shadowchaser Headquarters and get to the target without being detected… But its stealth ended there, most likely because Shelly was not willing to go.

"Huszi won't be coming back, but as you said, that was the whole point in sending it…

"Yeah, Count Barbas will think twice the next time he wants to send a spy into our midst.

"Yes… Yes… Okay, will do…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLUE FLAME SWORDSMAN (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **Once per turn, you can deduct any amount from the ATK of this card and add the same amount to the ATK of any face-up Monster on the field. This effect can be used during any Phase of the turn, and can be used during your opponent's turn. If this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, disregarding its summoning conditions.

_Note: "Blue Flame Swordsman" was first used by Jonouchi in the original anime episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 4)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE GRAND JUPITER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **Discard 2 cards from your hand to Equip 1 Monster on the field to this card as an Equip Spell. This card gains Attack Points equal to the base ATK of the Equipped Monster until the End Phase of the turn.

_Note: "The Grand Jupiter" was first used by Edo Phoenix in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers. (Note that the Type and Attribute given here are not confirmed, but is an assumption based on the other cards used by Edo.)_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARD OF VARIATION (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A Duel Monsters card floating in clear water.

**Card Description: **Draw 2 cards. At the End Phase of your turn, either discard 1 card from your hand or take 3,000 points of damage.

_Note: Card of Variation was first used by Kenzan in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Primal Instinct". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLASTING VEIN (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A Duel Monsters card in the middle of a fire.

**Card Description: **Destroy 1 set Spell or Trap Card you control. Draw 2 cards.

_Note: "Blasting Vein" was first used by O'Brien in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Hanging With Axel (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLOCK DUGOUT (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **A group of angry peasants at the foot of a fortress wall, looking up at someone who is standing on top of it.

**Card Description: **Your opponent cannot declare an attack unless the combined Levels of the face-up Monsters he controls are greater than the combined Levels of the face-up Monsters you control.

_Note: "Block Dugout" was first used by Syd in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds" episode "Syd is Vicious". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DEMOLLENNIUM** ** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,900  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,900

**Card Description: **This card can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 3 Monsters. If this card is Normal Summoned with 3 Monsters, your opponent sends all cards in his hand to the Graveyard, and takes 300 points of damage for each card sent.

_Note: Inspiration for this card came from Metal Overlord 2.0. Thanks to him. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TRIPLE-TRIPLES (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **The three original Ojamas playing poker at a dimly lit table, smoking cigars. Ojama Green's hand can be seen, and consists of three threes and two Jacks.

**Card Description: **Select 3 Monsters you control with different names who all have the same Type, Attribute, and Level. Draw 3 cards. Destroy the 3 selected Monsters at the End Phase of the turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: One of the biggest mysteries of life is, why do men do evil when the ultimate reward for it is so terrible? Who would want to endure the torments of Hell, which ultimately result in being reduced to the form of a slavering lemure, a pathetic being who has to compete with thousands of others in order to advance?**_

_**Well, most of it is due to misconceptions about Hell. A lot of mortals don't even believe in Hell (in fact, there are far more of these mortals than those who don't believe in God). And among those who do, even devil-worshipping cultists rarely understand it fully. Many evil mortals might think that Hell isn't as bad as some people claim it is. Popular media is to blame for that. Some might know that souls are tortured in Hell, but assume that their lofty status among mortals will make them exempt. After all, high-ranking minions of evil regard themselves as special and indispensable… They assume that they'll soar through the infernal hierarchy quickly and be given a high rank among the population of Hell within a week. Ego is a tyrant's ultimate undoing. **_

_**But even those who know fully about what happens in Hell will sometimes ally themselves with devils… Because sometimes they figure that they just don't have anything left to lose. And sometimes they're right. **_

"_**The Bargain; A Deal with a Devil" is coming soon.**_


	5. A Deal with a Devil

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FIVE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Bargain**

**A Deal With A Devil**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

As all this was going on, shadows were lengthening at Shadowchaser Headquarters, where, despite what had happened, business was going on as usual.

In the underground prison complex, a female guard approached the checkpoint leading to the special maximum security wing. She held some items not normally found in a prison: A pet dish and a can of cat food, along with a can opener.

Inmates in this wing had no close interaction with the general population of the prison. Not only was there the risk that other inmates would be in danger from them, many of them had committed crimes so despicable that there was a risk that _they _could be attacked by other inmates. Thus, it was too dangerous for them to eat in the prison cafeteria, and they had food brought to them. The inmate this guard was in charge of was no different.

"Going to feed Lorelei?" asked the guard at the checkpoint with a chuckle.

The guard nodded with a smile, and walked past.

After unlocking the door to a private cellblock, she entered a room where a small cage was built into a wall. The cage had a bulletproof glass separating the inmate from the outside rather than bars, which was wired with an alarm system. Ventilation for the small cell was provided by magic. There was no physical means for the inmate to be taken out, no door or anything like that; if that had be done, teleportation magic would be used. The cage held a small, black cat.

Despite the fact that she was about to be fed, the cat seemed rather annoyed. Of course, she had reasons for being angry… She had once been human.

She had been a powerful cambion (half-fiend) Doomdreamer, none other than Lorelei DeLuc, one of the conspirators in the plot last year in the Temple of All-Consumption. Lorelei had used to delight in turning her victims, many of them former lovers (both male and female) into cats. She had even inflicted her father with this curse. Her final victim was one of the Chicago Shadowchasers, who had fortunately been saved from this fate before it was irreversible.

When brought to trial, the very creative judge would only consider rejecting the death penalty if she agreed to accept the same curse that she had inflicted upon so many. She hated her condition, but there was no way out… Epic level magic had sealed her in this form, and it was incredibly unlikely that a cat could ever escape from this complex. The guard in charge of feeding and taking care of her had very little pity for her.

"Here you are, Lorelei," she chuckled.

She placed the bowl of cat food on a pedestal in the middle of the room, and then pulled a lever. It vanished, and reappeared in the cage.

"Don't forget, your flea dip is tomorrow."

She laughed softly as she left the room. Lorelei hissed in anger. More than anything, she wanted to claw that guard's eyes out. But even tomorrow that wouldn't be possible. She had been declawed soon after being transformed.

She looked at the bowl of cat food. She was sick of the stuff, and didn't want to eat it…

But after ten minutes, hunger won over.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In another section of the maximum security wing, Lorelei's fellow conspirator brooded.

His name was Ulysses Tiberius, the former regional manager of the Chicago branch of TRUE, former Air Force chaplain, and another Doomdreamer… Not that any of that meant much now.

His cell was the size of a standard prison cell, but with the same security measures as Lorelei's cell… Bulletproof glass instead of bars, a magical ventilation system, and no physical door. He was let out every other day to shower and shave (he had gotten rid of his goatee about a month after his arrest), but just about everything else was brought to him. Prisoners in this wing were allowed access to the prison library, but books were delivered, and they were checked page for page for any written messages by a special librarian once they were returned.

The inmate in the cell next to him was playing a harmonica, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Will you stop playing that thing?" he shouted.

"Do you mind?" asked the inmate, who was a dark elf. "I will play this 'thing' as much as I please."

"If I could get over there, I'd strangle you," growled Tiberius.

"Yeah?" replied the dark elf. "Well, you can't, so shut up…"

He grinned.

"Heard you called the judge a 'moldy old mummy' at your appeals hearing yesterday," he said. "Among other things. Not the smartest move, Uly."

"Yeah?" asked Tiberius. "Well, it's not like there's ever a chance he's going to appeal my sentence…"

"Will you _both _shut up?" shouted the derro in another cell. "I'm trying to read here! You know Uly, reading? It's what you're supposed to do with books rather than burning them."

"Hey, hey!" shouted Tiberius, standing up. "I may have run a dark cult, I may have conducted blood sacrifices, but if there's one thing I _never _did, it's hold a book burning! I'm no Nazi, Frankins!"

"All right, quiet down in there!" shouted a guard's voice over the loudspeaker. "All of you!"

Tiberius sat down and crossed his arms in a sulk.

"Better…" said the guard's voice.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The next day, the morning sun rose over Boston.

Ophelia was making French toast on the skillet in the kitchen as Jeb and Dante walked downstairs.

"Boy, Ophelia's cooking almost makes me forget the smell of that thing yesterday," said Jeb. "I swear… It smelled worse than that gas station restroom I tried to use that time we went to Albany."

"Most devils who aren't tempters don't care much about looks," said Dante. "Despite what the media would have you believe, evil creatures from the Lower Planes are ugly far more often than they are beautiful.

"Just be careful, we were lucky this time… Most of the humans there seemed quite willing to believe that it was a Solid Vision created by the guy's Duel Disk… The fact that he was using Fiends helped a lot. I just pity the folks at I2 who are going to be pestered about when the card is going to be made available to the general public."

They sat at the table as Ophelia brought the French toast and sausage.

"I got off the phone with Shadowchaser Headquarters, guys," she said. "Shelly's gonna be fine. Apparently, trying to corrupt Shelly further with a lawful fiend controlling her was a big strain on the demonic graft, and it didn't manage. They'll have additional wards protecting her from now on, but the procedure should be ready to start in a matter of hours."

Then the door opened, and Karen ran in.

Ophelia sighed.

"Why do you let her come here?" she asked.

"My parents _really _owe hers," replied Dante.

"French toast, Karen?" sighed Ophelia.

"No thank you," replied Karen, "I already ate… My mom has some guys painting the living room at home, and I was wondering if I could watch TV here."

"Why not?" replied Ophelia.

Karen leapt on the couch, and turned on the television with the remote.

"Great!" she said. "Sarah Blaze's live broadcast is on."

The theme music for Sarah's show came on, and the studio appeared.

Sarah was a young woman with short, dark hair, who wasn't exactly modestly dressed. She wore a leather halter covered by a jean jacket, and a short leather skirt.

"Hey, everyone!" she said, speaking into the microphone. "Summer is almost over, fall is coming… The good news is, summer reruns are almost over! The bad news is… Well, you're probably gonna have too much homework to watch all of the new fall lineup.

"You know, I was asked an interesting question yesterday… Someone asked me if working on the radio was my first career choice. Well, not by a long shot.

"I think my first career choice may have been back when I was kid, when I wanted to be a firefighter. Now, you probably think, come on Sarah! What kid _doesn't _want to be a firefighter? Well, it was a pretty big dream for me.

"Everyone admires firefighters these days… They're honored whenever they respond to some big disaster, and people have nothing but respect for them.

"So, why did I give up my dream of being a firefighter? Heh… Because I found out how much they make!"

"Oh, _very _funny…" said Jeb.

"Anyway," continued Sarah, "I have a guest in my studio today. Let's all welcome the FIDE's newest grandmaster, uhm, I hope I'm pronouncing this right… Alyosha Vidmar!" 

The screen widened, showing the guest sitting in the next chair, who was undoubtedly a Shadowkind. Dressed in a beige business suit, his hairless skin was covered with reptilian scales, he had a flat nose, and his hands had talon-like claws.

"Is that guy an ophidia?" asked Karen.

Dante looked closely at him.

"I don't know…" he said, with a suspicious tone.

"If anyone here doesn't know what a grandmaster is," continued Sarah, "it's someone who's _really _good at chess. Glad you could come, Al, if I may call you that."

"Of course," said Alyosha, "glad to be here."

"Now, Al," said Sarah, "I'm under the impression that to play chess, you have to be rather brainy… What would bring such a person to _our _town?

"That was a joke, people!"

"Heh, heh…" chuckled Alyosha. "Actually, Miss Blaze, as to why I'm here… Well, the International Olympic Committee is meeting here in a few weeks, and I'm part of a push to convince them to include chess as an Olympic sport, something that has been talked about for several decades."

"Really?" said Sarah. "I'd kind of say that chess was more of a 'game' than a 'sport'."

"Well, Miss Blaze, the committee's definition of those two terms can be very hazy," replied Alyosha. "And sometimes they're downright bewildering. Rhythmic gymnastics is in the Olympics, but ballroom dancing is not. Handball and badminton are both part of the program, but rugby and squash don't make the cut. Table tennis has been in for years, but they have thus far rejected golf, softball, racquetball, and even baseball.

"In fact, some would say that curling is simply a type of chess that is played on ice, and it is in the Olympics, so why not actual chess?

"At any rate, all of those rejected sports I mentioned are recognized as sports by the Committee, and so is chess, so they all may not be as farfetched as one might think."

"I'm going to be blunt…" said Sarah. "Many of my fans think that chess is a… boring game…"

"Well, I admit it doesn't have the excitement of some modern games," replied Alyosha, "but it's a game of strategy that keeps the mind active.

"In fact… Let me tell you… Seto Kaiba, a pioneer of the more popular game of Duel Monsters… Rumor says he was no slouch at chess…"

His voice sank to a whisper.

"His adoptive father, Gozaburo Kaiba, was an established grandmaster, and rumor says that when Seto was only a lad, he defeated his stepfather at the game easily."

"So then… Maybe you'd consider taking up Duel Monsters?" asked Sarah.

"I won't confirm anything," said Alyosha, "but I will say I am becoming somewhat familiar with the game. It is a great deal more stimulating than chess, I will admit. That's likely why so many young people are drawn to it."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the Shadowchaser prison complex, Lorelei was dozing in her cage.

Then she looked up, as she saw a small tinkling of light… Then there was a flash.

Tiberius was half-asleep too. The he looked up, and saw the same tinkling of light, followed by another flash.

In the next instant, the two Doomdreamers were standing in a forboding-looking room. Lorelei was stunned… She was human again. (Well, she was still a cambion, but she looked human.) She was nude as an infant, but the spell upon her that she had been told was irreversible had been broken.

Tiberius looked at her. Then he frowned, and looked away. He had seen her naked once, the one time he had slept with her. It was an experience he would have liked to forget.

The room had one exit, directly in front of them, leading to a dark corridor.

Then a large creature stepped out of the darkness. It was a tall fiend, resembling a gargoyle covered with a rigged and serrated exoskeleton, a burnt red in color. It had horns, claws, wings, and hooves. It wore blackened iron plate armor of a diabolic design, with inhuman skulls as the shoulder guards and belt buckle.

They recognized the creature. It was a type of devil called a cornugon, a powerful officer in Blood War armies. In the rankings of Hell, cornugons occupied pretty much the same role as colonels, but unlike most colonels, they were quite capable of holding their own in a fight.

The cornugon walked up to Lorelei and held something towards her. She flinched a little, but then saw that it was a robe.

She quickly put it on as the creature watched. Then it turned around.

"Follow me," it said, in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Uh…" said Tiberius. "Suppose we don't?"

"Then you stand there until you starve to death…" it replied.

"Uhm… I guess we don't have a choice, Lorelei…" said Tiberius.

The two Doomdreamers followed the creature down a long hallway. It opened a door…

And then, everything went dark. Slowly, some torches were lit…

Raising their heads Tiberius and Lorelei found themselves in a chamber that resembled the ribcage of an enormous corpse, the 'ribs' forming the arches that supported the ceiling, the tail bone sloping down near the far end and widening into a macabre throne, also made of bones and skulls.

_Not human bones… _thought Tiberius, looking at the throne. _Bones of some fiendish creature…_

Perched atop the throne was a tall, gnarled figure that was literally wreathed in shadows, nebulous twisting tendrils of blackish mist hiding everything about their host from view save two flickering red points of lights. After a few seconds the lights vanished and reappeared, and with a start, the two Doomdreamers realized they were looking at a pair of _eyes_.

"Who...no, WHAT are you?" Tiberius asked, sweat breaking out all over his flesh at the aura of pure, concentrated Evil pouring off the thing perched atop its skeletal throne strong enough to rival, if not surpass, that of the Triad.  
><em><br>"Power told is power lost, little Doomdreamer,"_ the creature rasped, the former regional manager of TRUE flinching as it did so, its voice like the rattling of bones and the crackling of burning dry wood. _"But to you, and your cambion companion, I shall be either your savior... or your executioner. It all depends on the choice you must now make."  
><em>  
>"Choice? WHAT choice?" Lorelei snarled. "You dragged us to some rank hellhole and added at least three dozen additional charges to our sentence by turning us into fugitives! Forgive me if I don't interpret this as having any say in the matter!"<p>

_"Oh that's where you're wrong cambion," _said the creature,_ "you have an abundance of choices at the moment. For instance…" _

The figure shifted a portion of the darkness curling around an outstretched hand. Lorelei suddenly made a strange croaking sound as her chest seemed to abruptly collapse in on itself, blood spurting from the corners of her mouth as she collapsed in a heap writhing.

_"You can choose to show gratitude that I have even considered offering you a chance to make up for your previous mistakes working under the Triad, much less cast the Epic level spell required to return you to normal form. Or if you'd prefer, we can see how long you can stand trying to breathe now that your lungs have been punctured and your windpipe crushed."_

The figure paused. It was waiting for an answer. Sweat poured down Tiberius's face.

At the exact same moment, the same words went through his and Lorelei's head.

Then Lorelei gasped for breath, as her wounds started to heal.

"_A wise choice,"_ said the creature.

Then everything went dark again. All they could see were the eyes.

"_We may meet again," _it said._ "It all depends on more choices and whether _my_ choice was the right one… But I'll determine that from a distance for now…"_

Then even the eyes vanished.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Lorelei gasped again. She was on her feet, even though she didn't remember standing up. She held her chest. The wound was gone, as if it had never been done.

The two of them were in a far friendlier room. It looked like a business office, with a desk and a comfortable-looking swivel chair facing away from them. The cornugon was standing to the side.

"Who was that guy?" gasped Lorelei.

"As he told you," said a voice from the chair, "power told is power lost. It was basically his way of saying 'none of your business'.

"He has a way with words."

The chair turned around, and they saw that the occupant was a different type of devil, one that looked far more human. His only fiendish features they could see right now aside from his incredibly dark eyebrows were his small horns. He wore a black business suit and a tie.

"Mr. Tiberius… Miss DeLuc…" he said, with a smile that wasn't all-too pleasant. "So glad to make your acquaintance…"

"You're a harvester devil, aren't you?" asked Lorelei.

"Please, we prefer to be called falxugons," replied the creature. "Here's my card…"

He handed Tiberius a business card, and they both looked at it.

**BARON DYBBUK**

**Infernal Arrangements**

"That's not my real name, of course," he said, "but for purposes of identification and all…

"Now, as for the concern you voiced about being fugitives… The Shadowchasers don't know of your escape yet. The instant we got you two out of there, two changeling imps disguised as you took your place. No-one will be at all the wiser until you next have to see a doctor, and by then, the ruse should no longer be needed."

"Hold on…" said Lorelei. "You managed to find two devils who don't mind being in prison? One of whom doesn't mind being a cat?"

"It's an easy job, and they're guaranteed a promotion when they're done," replied Dybbuk. "And as for being a cat, imps take the form of animals all the time, so it's no big deal to them.

"You see, normally, springing a prisoner from Shadowchaser Headquarters would be very difficult… I believe that the now-deceased Empress of the ophidia had to use a bloodsilver golem to literally smash her way in. But my employer has invented a magical technique that makes it relatively easy to pull the wool over their eyes, provided the target is a former or current follower of Tharizdun. We had mixed results with the dry run, but we seemed to have done a much better job this time."

"So is this the point where you offer us a contract that we have to sign with our own blood?" asked Tiberius, narrowing his eyes.

"Let's not be so hasty, my mortal friends," said Dybbuk. "We want something entirely different from you.

"You see, I'm no ordinary falxugon. The days of me tempting mortals and offering Faustian Pacts are long passed. I could have gained promotion to a more powerful form of devil centuries ago, but I turned down the offers in order to acquire more clout in my current position. You might say I'm an exceptional falxugon now, one who tells other falxugons and a lot of other devils what to do.

"Like it says on the card, I don't offer pacts, I make arrangements. All sorts of arrangements… Alliances, bargains, partnerships, business deals, that sort of thing. On behalf of my employer, I not only deal with mortals, but with powerful devils who work for the various Lords of the Nine, other powerful immortal beings… and sometimes even the gods themselves.

"And I need your help because my employer wants to make a deal with Tharizdun.

"Problem is, he's a tough case, given his current… situation. To do that, we need a few people who are close to him… People with your unique talents. We want you to work for us."

Tiberius looked at Lorelei.

"Suppose we agree," said Tiberius. "When do we get revenge against those three idiots in Chicago?"

"Yeah," said Lorelei. "Not a night has gone by that I haven't dreamed of torturing Nichole."

"You'll make that dream a reality eventually," said Dybbuk. "But for now… We're more interested in Boston."

"Boston?" asked Tiberius. "What's so important about Boston?"

"Well… It's very historic..." replied Dybbuk. "Of course, compared to the history of Baator, a nation like the United States is rather young…"

"Baator?" asked Lorelei.

"Baator is what devils call Hell," said Tiberius. "It's their home, do you think they'd really call it Hell?"

Dybbuk stood up. They noticed that he had hooves instead of feet, and a forked tail.

"You know…" he said. "The American Revolution was one episode in Earth's history that we falxugons would just as soon like to forget. Our success rate with the leaders of the rebellion was almost zero."

The two Doomdreamers looked at him.

"Don't tell me you tried to tempt George Washington?" gasped Tiberius.

"Oh yeah…" said Dybbuk, nodding. "Him, Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, most everyone who signed the Declaration of Independence…

"You see, it's standard procedure in Hell to offer help to the leaders of rebellions and revolutions. By doing so, we hope to lead the whole nation down the path of vice when it first gets started.

"However, in this case, almost all the leaders were pretty much incorruptible. It was a waste of our time. Still, we've done a fair job in America in more recent years…"

He looked at them for a minute. They were taking this in. He smirked.

"Did you try to make an offer to King George III?" asked Tiberius.

"No," said Dybbuk. "With him, we figured at that point he had damned himself on his own.

"His heir wasn't exactly a model for a benevolent ruler either… Come to think of it, the only member of the House of Hanover who was accepted by Heaven was Victoria.

"Now, getting back to Boston, let's look at the facts, shall we?"

He waved his hand, and a holographic map of Boston appeared in mid-air. He put on a pair of spectacles, and a set of statistics appeared next to the map.

"Fact," he said. "According to protocol put forth by Jalal Stormbringer, in order to have a full team of Shadowchasers, a metropolitan area on Earth must usually have a population of at least five million.

"Fact: Boston, as of the last reading by the United States Census, has a population of only 4.7 million. And like most U.S. cities, that was up from the previous reading. It has never fit the bill for a city that requires a full team of Shadowchasers. The Shadowkind crime rate and supernatural activity there is also average. Boston is a rather quiet city as far as Shadowkind crime is concerned.

"Fact: Boston has _always _had a full team of Shadowchasers, almost from the time it was founded.

"In fact, Boston has been home to some of the biggest names in Shadowchasers history. Legends of the organization like 'Chopper' Mitch and Anne Samite.

"Coincidence? Our employer doesn't think so… He thinks that Stormbringer knows something about Boston, and he wants to know it too.

"And our employer thinks that an alliance with Tharizdun would benefit him in this regard."

"And just who is this employer anyway?" asked Lorelei. "I assume you're talking about…"

She shivered a little.

"Yeah…" said Dybbuk. "_Him… _He's a very powerful individual. Someone with great influence and incredible power. He very rarely shows his face to anyone except his most trusted advisors. To be perfectly honest, even I'm not entirely sure who he is.

"But whoever he is, I can vouch that he rewards well those who please him. And he punishes those who displease him… Very severely.

"But…"

His eyes narrowed.

"He is willing to give you _one _chance to say no. If you would rather not, he'll just return things to the way they were before he brought you here. If you'd rather remain in prison for the rest of your days, simply say so.

"You get one chance… Make it now…"

Tiberius paused for a minute.

"I don't know about this, Lorelei…" he said.

"Speak for yourself, Uly…" she replied. "Do you have any idea how a vet takes a cat's temperature?"

Tiberius sighed.

"She has a point…" he said. "It's not like we have anything left to lose…"

"Splendid!" said Dybbuk.

He clapped his hands, and the map vanished.

"Now that you've made your choice… I believe he wants to make sure that _he _made the right choice…"

In a flash, Duel Disks appeared on Tiberius and Lorelei's left arms, the same models as the one used by Huszi.

"Huh?" said Lorelei.

"The decks in those Disks are far better than your old decks…" said Dybbuk. "However… We want to make sure you're capable of using them…"

The two Doomdreamers turned around as two more devils approached from behind, holding Duel Disks of their own. These were barbazu, sinister foot-soldiers with reptilian skin and snaky, disgusting beards.

"Let the test begin…" said Dybbuk.

He grinned evilly.

"I probably should point out… Both your lives and your souls depend on your success…"

"I should have known this wouldn't have been easy…" said Tiberius, as his Duel Disk activated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Sarah Blaze walked into the studio commissary and headed straight for the coffee pot.

Everyone had morning headaches, but in broadcasting, where you worked with sound equipment, they could be killers. She needed some java badly.

As she drank the black coffee, she noticed Alyosha looking at one of the sandwiches strangely.

"Oh, Miss Blaze," he said, looking up. "I was hoping to run into you…"

"Really?" asked Sarah with a grin. "What does a big Russian hunk like you want with me?"

Alyosha chuckled. He tossed the sandwich back onto the plate.

"Flattery will get you everywhere…" he said. "I wanted to talk to you privately, and the food at this place is third rate at best… Maybe if I could buy you lunch?"

Sarah smirked a little.

"Well, I don't usually date my guest stars…" she said. "But seeing as the sandwiches they have do look suspiciously like the ones they didn't sell yesterday… Sure…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In Dybbuk's office, the two barbazu collapsed the floor, stunned.

"Pathetic…" muttered Dybbuk. "Get them out of here, Ibza."

The cornugon grabbed the two barbazu, and dragged them out of the office.

Dybbuk turned to Tiberius and Lorelei.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" he said, clapping his hands. "You two are even better than I thought."

Lorelei took a deep breath.

"So we passed the test?" she asked. 

"With flying colors," replied the harvester devil. "So, now that the unpleasant stuff is out of the way… won't you join me for lunch? I think the chef made grilled swordfish."

"Oh, man!" gasped Lorelei. "I haven't had grilled swordfish in ages! I've been lucky if I had tuna-flavored cat food!"

"I like grilled swordfish too…" said Tiberius. "But I thought you devils feasted on damned souls."

Dybbuk laughed.

"Oh, if I had a copper farthing for every mortal who thought we ate the souls of the damned…" he said. "Let me set the record straight.

"Carnal acts are not unheard of among devils… Reproduction, however, is difficult. Male devils can sire offspring with other races, but the offspring is always a cambion. You know, like you."

He pointed to Lorelei.

"As for female devils, only erinyes and their advanced form, the brachina, can become pregnant. This has something to do with the fact that they are descendants of the original host of rebellious angels that fell with Lucifer so many eons ago. At any rate, their offspring is always more erinyes.

"That's why devils are in the business of corrupting mortal souls. We transform them into creatures called lemures when they arrive here, which have the potential to be transformed into lesser devils. And lesser devils have the potential to be transformed into more powerful devils. We seek mortal souls in order to replenish our population.

"Eating them would be a terrible waste of resources that we simply could not afford. Does that clear things up?

"After we eat we can see about getting you some proper attire…"

"Say, just where are we anyway?" asked Lorelei. "If this is the place that people often suggested I go to…"

Dybbuk laughed again.

"No, we're still on your world," he said. "In a fortress in a remote location well-hidden from the Shadowchasers. Trust me, I doubt that you'll have to worry about them here.

"As for exactly where… don't dwell on it too much."

Tiberius shook his head. He wasn't stupid. He and Lorelei were likely prisoners here too in all but name, at least for now… But they'd probably be a lot better off than they were before.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Karen and the Shadowchasers were still watching television. Now they were watching a movie that Ophelia had rented from Netflix, the 1988 dark comedy _Beetlejuice._

"So just how many times have you watched this movie, Ophelia?" asked Karen.

"This is the eighteenth time," replied Ophelia, "and it's still one of my all-time favorites."

Then the screen started to jump, and turn static.

"Huh?" said Jeb. "How can there be interference when you're playing a DVD?"

Then the screen went dark.

Then, a surprise came on it. It was Alyosha.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Greetings," he said. "If my incantation worked, I believe I am speaking to the Boston Shadowchasers."

"You got that right," said Dante. "Alyosha Vidmar, I presume?"

"I see you saw my interview on Miss Blaze's show this morning," replied Alyosha. "Well… Things have changed."

He stepped aside.

"Right now, _she _is the guest on _my _show."

That seemed to be true, in a sense. Sarah was behind him, tied up and blindfolded in a chair.

"What?" said Jeb.

"Al, this is _not _a good way to convince the Olympic Committee to include chess in the program," said Ophelia.

Alyosha glared at her angrily.

"It's 'Alyosha'!," he snarled. "_Alyosha Vidmar! _I'd prefer my name not be butchered by you the way she did! I only tolerated it then because I was on television.

"Anyway, Miss Blaze is unharmed for now… If you wish for her to remain that way, you will convince your employer to release the gorgon Natasha Zsu, who was convicted of terrorist actions and blackmail last year."

"Alyosha, you know he'd never do that," said Dante. "She hijacked Channel 4's broadcasting signals, and threatened to expose her petrifying gaze to Boston's entire primetime audience unless a hundred-million dollars was sent to her Swiss Bank account. Not exactly a crime that can be overlooked."

"Vidmar, do you realize what you're doing?" asked Ophelia. "You're throwing away your whole career by doing this, and for what?"

"Would anyone question you carrying out a reckless action if it was for the sake of someone you love Shadowchaser?" asked Alyosha. "No, because when someone we care for is in danger all living beings possess the instinct to defend their mates. I won't deny that I've burned several bridges in kidnapping Ms. Blaze, but it was a risk I was prepared to make. Surely you are familiar with the concept of promotion in chess?

"It's when a Pawn is exchanged in return for the retrieval of a high level piece, most commonly the Queen, seeing as it is the strongest piece in chess. So my suggestion is simply that we exchange Natasha for Sarah.

"Of course, the term 'suggestion' would be inaccurate seeing as it implies choice on your end. I am simply explaining how this is going to unfold: within forty-eight hours, you will release her into my custody, and in exchange I will return Sarah Blaze unharmed, and that will be that provided you don't try anything stupid. I've made the first move, now you must make yours. Goodbye."

Then he vanished.

There was a long silence.

"Why would some ophidia care about a gorgon?" asked Karen.

"He's not an ophidia," said Dante with a sigh. "He's a geonid. A male gorgon. Now I'm sure of it."

"There are male gorgons?" asked Karen.

"Yeah, but they're incredibly rare," said Jeb. "You see, most of the time, when a gorgon wants a child, she has to mate with a member of another race. But such a union always produces a female.

"The only way a gorgon can give birth to male of the species, a geonid, is if her mate is himself a geonid.

"Most biologists would tell you that it makes sense. Only males carry a Y-chromosome. But the thing is, geonids are so rare that very few gorgons ever find one.

"Anyway, a geonid can't petrify with his gaze like the female can, but his venom is far deadlier than the females'. Geonids are notorious for being masters of poisons and toxins, and in the past have been lethal assassins. It's even rumored that one of them works for the CIA."

"I didn't know that gorgons _were _poisonous…" said Karen.

"Oh, yeah…" said Ophelia. "But the females don't use their fangs in a fight often, because using their gaze is easier. Geonids don't have a gaze, so natural selection caused them to develop stronger venom."

"So you think this Natasha was his girlfriend?" asked Karen.

"Possibly even his wife," said Ophelia.

"You guys have to do something!" shouted Karen. "He could kill her!"

"Well…" said Ophelia. "I guess I could think of a _few_ downsides to Sarah Blaze dying…"

"Letting Natasha go free is out of the question," said Dante. "We'll have to think of something else…"

Karen sighed.

"I'm going home…" she said.

She got up, and made a beeline for the door, hastily exiting it with a slam.

"All right…" said Jeb, as he sat at the computer. "Let's see what we can find out about you, Mr. Vidmar…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It seemed that dark things were ahead. Two dangerous criminals had now been sprung, and we didn't even know it yet. **_

_**And in the meantime, the Boston Shadowchasers had a problem of their own, which was about to intensify. You see, Karen was not being truthful when she said she was going to go home. Poor judgment again, along with the desire to prove herself in the eyes of the Shadowchasers, folks she practically worshipped, had given her an idea. **_

"_**Checkmate in Black; The Prodigy" is coming soon.**_


	6. The Prodigy

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL SIX**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Checkmate in Black**

**The Prodigy**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Built in 1895, the McKim Building was one of the most popular libraries on Boston. It held the nation's first children's room. The interior looked like a museum, and often functioned as one, displaying its rare books.

Right now, the place was closed to prepare for a certain event that it was hosting in two days… And that had brought Karen here…

Karen may have had no skills in hand-to-hand combat or exorcism, but one thing she was rather good at was sneaking into places where she didn't belong. A career as a cat burglar wasn't very much of a stretch if she decided to pursue it. So, having jimmied the lock to the front door open (with her library card, ironically), she snuck into the large, lavishly decorated reading room. All the tables had been cleared away to make room for a very large device that resembled an old-fashioned dueling arena similar to the ones used in Duelist Kingdom, except that the grid was set-up like a chess board.

It was not a dueling arena… In fact, it was built by a company that was older than I2. It was a similar device used for holographic chess games, which was going to be used for a tournament in two days.

A Shadowchaser in Chicago (who was currently on reserve status due to his college studies) had invented a holographic chessboard the size of a normal chessboard that was going to be released just in time for Christmas. He had been inspired not only by these tournament models, but by the game of space-chess that R2D2 and Chewbacca had played in the original _Star Wars. _Still, these large chess arenas were more useful for events where there were spectators.

And sure enough, Sarah was sitting in a chair near one end of it, still tied up and blindfolded.

Karen crept up behind her, and untied the blindfold.

"Eh?" said Sarah. "Who are you?"

"I'm your biggest fan!" whispered Karen, as she started to untie her.

She quickly threw aside the ropes.

"I heard this library was closed and being prepared for the big chess tournament. I think to myself, where else would a grandmaster hide out?

"Come on… let's scram before he shows up!"

"Uh, I can't…" said Sarah.

"Why not?" asked Karen.

"Because she is poisoned, young one," said Alyosha, as he stepped into the room.

Karen gulped.

"I've infected Miss Blaze's bloodstream with a powerful poison called dark agony," he said. "Should she try to escape, I can inflict upon her horrible pain or even death, merely by willing it."

"That's kinda why I can't leave…" said Sarah.

"I suppose I really didn't have to tie her up," said Alyosha. "But I had to make it look convincing to the Shadowchasers.

"Now to deal with you…"

He drew a long knife from his belt, and started to walk towards Karen.

"You'll never get away with this!" gasped Karen, as she stepped backwards.

Alyosha paused.

"Hmm…" he said. "You know… You're right…"

He fingered the point of the blade.

"Uh, I am?" said Karen.

"Da," said Alyosha. "If some urchin like you figured out where I was, it won't be long before the Shadowchasers show up…

"It appears I might need more than one hostage… Tell me, young one, do you know how to play chess?"

"Huh?" said Karen.

"Dark agony can't do anything to a victim unless the one using the poison, or a representative of that person, defeats the victim in a contest," said Sarah. "It's a magical poison."

_I could have joined the chess club at school, _thought Karen, as sweat poured down her forehead, _but no, mom thought swimming lessons were more important…_

"Come on, Alyosha!" scolded Sarah. "You're a grandmaster for crying out loud! Pick something where she at least has a fighting chance!

"Why don't you give her the same chance I had?"

Alyosha sighed.

"Duel Monsters, then?" he said, looking at Karen. "Can you play that?"

"Uhm, well…" said Karen.

She took a deck out of her pocket.

"I have this, but…"

"Splendid," said Alyosha. "Use Miss Blaze's Duel Disk. It's under her chair."

Karen looked under the chair, and slowly picked up the Disk. She took a deep breath, and slowly slipped it on her arm, and then fit the deck into the holder.

Alyosha smirked a little as he adjusted his Disk.

"Uh, kid…" said Sarah. "I probably should tell you… He was lying when he said on my show that he was 'becoming somewhat familiar' with Duel Monsters. He's actually kinda good at it…"

Karen turned to him.

"I'm not afraid of you…" she said.

"That may soon change…" he said.

"DUEL!" they both said.

**(Karen: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Alyosha: 8,000)**

"White always goes first in chess," said Alyosha. "I think that you're the white one here, so you go first."

"Uh, sure…" said Karen, looking at him funny.

She made her first draw, and looked over her six cards.

"Uh…" she said. "I'll set this Monster and two facedown cards…"

She fit three cards into her Disk, and a set Monster appeared, followed by two hidden cards in her Spell Zone.

"I… I guess I end my turn…"

Alyosha grinned as he made a draw.

"Defending, eh?" he said. "That won't get you far. I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

He played a card, and a gaunt, ugly demon with mauve skin and ram-like horns on its head, wearing a tattered cape appeared. It held a longsword. (1,900 ATK)

"Destroy her Monster!" he ordered. "Blade of Perdition!"

Archfiend Solider charged, and a delicate-looking sprite with wings appeared on Karen's card. With one swipe of the Fiend's sword, it burst into motes of light.

"This is going to be easier than I thought!" laughed Alyosha.

He fit a card into his Disk, and a set card appeared behind Archfiend Solider.

"It's your move…" he chuckled.

Karen made a draw.

"I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf…" she said.

There was a low growl, and a fierce-looking wolfman with white fur covered with tattoos, with four arms, wearing a kilt appeared in front of her. (2,000 ATK)

"Eh?" said Alyosha in surprise. "I wasn't expecting _that…"_

"Bet you weren't expecting _this _either!" replied Karen, as Gene-Warped Warwolf leapt at Archfiend Soldier.

The Beast-Warrior raked two claws across the demon's chest, and it grunted and dropped its sword before falling backwards and shattering.

**(K: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 7,900)**

"Hmm…" said Alyosha, with a frown. "I don't believe I got your name, young lady…"

"Karen…" replied Karen.

"Well, Karen…" said Alyosha, as he made a draw. "You're certainly an unusual young woman…

"Still… I'm rather unusual myself…"

He held a card forward.

"I'm discarding Archfiend General from my hand…"

He threw the card into his discard slot.

"By doing so, I am allowed to take a specific Field Spell from my deck."

A card slipped out of his deck, and he quickly took it, and fit it into his Field slot.

The results were dramatic. The reading room faded away, and the smell of brimstone filled the air. Ugly columns and arches rose, along with broken ground, and an evil-looking temple rose behind Alyosha.

"Welcome to Pandemonium," he continued. "A dark city built at the lowest layer of Hell, in the crater that was formed when Lucifer landed when he was thrown out of Heaven eons ago.

"In this den of devils, I do not have to pay Life Points to maintain Archfiends… Among other things…"

_Looks like he's using an Archfiend Deck, _thought Karen. _Well, sure… What other deck would a grandmaster use?_

"Now, my Trap Card activates…" said Alyosha.

His facedown card lifted up.

"Archfiend's Roar," he continued. "For the cost of only 500 Life Points, I am able to Special Summon an Archfiend from my Graveyard for the duration of one turn. I thus summon Archfiend General."

A new Fiend materialized on the field. It was bulkier and more muscular than Archfiend Soldier, had orange scales and black wings, and held a two-handed sword. (2,100 ATK)

Karen looked at it nervously.

"I know what you're thinking…" said Alyosha. "It's stronger than your Monster… But rather than attack Warwolf with it, I'll play Falling Down."

He threw a Spell Card into his Disk, and Gene-Warped Warwolf was dragged over to his side.

"By Equipping it to your Monster, I get to take it."

"Archfiend General will be destroyed when you end your turn!" shouted Karen. "And no Archfiend means no Falling Down!"

"Clever girl," said Alyosha. "Thus, I will sacrifice your Warwolf…"

Gene-Warped Warwolf turned into an orb of dark energy.

"…for Skull Archfiend of Lightning."

There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, and a much bigger Fiend appeared on Alyosha's side of the field. It looked like Yugi Mouto's famous Summoned Skull, but much darker and meaner. (2,500 ATK)

"Now, my skull devil," said Alyosha, "attack young Karen directly!"

Skull Archfiend of Lightning roared, and a storm of electricity started around it…

"Go, Scapegoat!" shouted Karen, as her facedown Spell Card lifted up.

Four small, colored sheep flew out of the card, positioning themselves in front of Karen. The Fiend blasted its lightning bolt, eradicating the orange sheep.

"I admire your tenacity…" said Alyosha.

Archfiend General made a swipe with his sword, cutting the blue sheep in half.

"I'm ending my turn," said Alyosha. "As you said, that means Archfiend General is destroyed…"

The General shattered into pixels.

"But, due to Pandemonium's second effect, because it was destroyed outside of battle, I'm allowed to take another Archfiend from my deck…"

A card slipped out of his deck, and he looked at it.

"…so long as it's a lower Level than the General. It's your move…"

**(K: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 7,400)**

Karen took a deep breath. She made a draw.

_Hey… _she thought.

"I summon Panther Warrior!" she shouted.

With another snarl, one of Katsuya Jonouchi's signature Monsters appeared in front of her, a humanoid panther-man wearing a cape and breastplate, and holding a scimitar. (2,000 ATK)

"He can't beat my Skull," said Alyosha with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well that guy isn't the target," said Karen.

She played a Spell Card.

"I'll Equip him with Path to Destiny. It lets him attack directly."

"Say what?" asked Alyosha.

"Now, I'll get rid of one Scapegoat to do so…" said Karen, as the red sheep vanished, "and attack him directly! Scimitar Slash!"

Panther Warrior roared, and slashed his sword down, sending a blade of energy across the field, hitting Alyosha in the stomach. He grunted and held his gut in pain.

**(K: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 5,400)**

"Wow!" said Sarah. "She's doing even better than I did!"

"You be quiet!" shouted Alyosha, angrily.

He looked at Karen.

_I underestimated this urchin… _he thought. _I always doubted that story about Kaiba defeating his adoptive father as a lad… But maybe there was some truth to it… I've seen stranger things in this world…_

_Still, I will not be beaten… My reputation is on the line…_

Karen took a card from her hand, and set it in her Disk. A new facedown card appeared.

"It's your move…" she said.

Alyosha drew a card.

"Skull Archfiend of Lightning…" he said.

The Archfiend's eyes glowed red.

"Obliterate her Panther Warrior!"

A blast of lightning shot at the Beast-Warrior, and it howled before shattering.

"Thank you!" said Karen, as another of her facedown cards lifted up. "Thanks to Miracle Moment, I'm now able to Special Summon Bronze Warrior from my deck!"

A tall, bald, very tan-skinned man wearing shaman's clothing and holding two double-bladed daggers leapt onto the field. He knelt and crouched in Defense Mode. (1,800 DEF)

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" she said.

"I guess it's safe to assume that the whole point of your deck is Beast-Warriors?" asked Alyosha, with a frown.

Karen nodded.

"Feh…" he said. "I end my turn…"

**(K: 7,500) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 5,400)**

"All right, I draw!" shouted Karen.

"And thanks to Bronze Warrior, I can take any Beast-Warrior I want from my deck once per turn…"

She took a card from her deck.

"Now, I'll summon him… Meet Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei!"

There was a sparkle of light, and a large, muscular fighter wearing a breastplate with horse's legs appeared. (2,300 ATK)

"And Bronze Warrior boosts the Attack Scores of all Beast-Warriors by 400 points!"

(2,700 ATK)

"Go!" she shouted. "Get that Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

Lei Lei roared, and dropped to all fours. He pounced, tackling the evil Fiend. It shattered into an explosion of black pieces.

"You may have defeated my Monster," said Alyosha, "but now your Fighter has to move to Defense Mode, where it isn't so Indomitable."

Lei Lei slouched, and slumped over. (0 DEF)

"Oh yeah?" asked Karen.

Her last facedown card lifted up.

"My Limit Reverse Trap brings back the Monster you destroyed on your first turn. Meet Protective Soul Ailin!"

A small, delicate Fairy that seemed to be made entirely out of pink light appeared next to Lei Lei. (0 ATK)

Then it floated over to Lei Lei, then behind him, and vanished. Lei Lei woke up with a start, and stood back up into Attack Mode. (2,700 ATK)

"With Ailin Equipped to Lei Lei as a Union Monster," continued Karen, "I can change his Battle Position once per turn.

"And it's your move…"

**(K: 7,500) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 5,200)**

Alyosha was clearly very angry now. He growled a little as he made his draw.

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" he shouted, as he played the card. "We both draw three cards!"

Karen shrugged, and drew three times.

Her eyes lit up a little when she saw one of them.

_All right! _she thought. _I drew Chiron the Mage! Once I summon it, I can destroy this Field Spell!_

Alyosha looked at his three new cards.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to do this," he said, "but it seems I must…

"First, I summon the Shadowknight Archfiend."

He threw the card on his Disk, and a tall Fiend appeared, dressed in full plate armor. The armor's breastplate was shaped like a horse's skull. It had a very large, clawed gauntlet on its left hand, and held a wicked sword in its right.

"Then," he said, as he played a Spell Card, "I activate Double Summon. Now I am allowed a second Normal Summon for this turn.

"And I summon Warrior of Zera."

The Monster that appeared next was not a Fiend, but a handsome Warrior, dressed in a green shirt and gauntlets, blue pants, a horned helmet, and a red scarf around his neck. He held a sword with a hilt shaped like the head of a demon. (1,600 ATK)

"Now, with Pandemonium in play, I can call forth a greater power…"

There was an explosion of foul smoke, consuming Warrior of Zera. There was an evil growl, and a horrible Fiend stepped out. Its head looked like Warrior of Zera's helmet had fused with him into a demonic shape, its muscular, shirtless torso sported large, green, fiendish wings, and while he still had blue pants, they covered goat-like legs and a long tail. (2,800 ATK)

"Mazera Deville!" screamed Karen.

"That's right, young one," said Alyosha. "And due to its effect, three cards in your hand are now sent to the Graveyard."

Karen gasped as Chiron the Mage, Cat's Ear Tribe, and Pitch-Black Warwolf in her hand vanished, leaving her with only two cards.

Shadowknight lifted its sword, and rushed towards Bronze Warrior with the sound of a gust of wind. Its sword fell, smashing the Warrior to bits.

"Knight takes Pawn," said Alyosha, as Lei Lei's Attack Score fell down to 2,300. "Now, Deville, eradicate her Indomitable Fighter!"

Mazera Deville formed a ball of super-hot flames in its hands, and hurled it at the Beast-Warrior. Lei Lei grunted and blocked with his arm.

He took some deep breaths, and was unharmed.

"My Monster is still here…" said Karen. "He used Ailin as a shield…"

"So he did…" said Alyosha, as he set a card in his Disk. "I set one card facedown, and my turn ends…"

**(K: 7,000) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 5,200)**

Karen made a draw.

_Shield Crush? _she though, looking at it. _Not exactly what I wanted._

The other two cards in her hand were Sangan and Akz the Pumer.

_Akz… _she thought. _I could summon him, sure, but without a Beast-Warrior to discard, I couldn't use his effect, and he'd be helpless against Mazera DeVille. _

_But… I can destroy Shadowknight with Lei Lei, and then defend with him!_

"Lei Lei, attack Shadowknight Archfiend!" she shouted.

The Indomitable Fighter made a rush at the evil knight…

"I activate… Bark of Dark Ruler!" shouted Alyosha, as his facedown card lifted up. "Now, by spending my Life Points, your Monster's Attack Points are lowered by the amount I spend.

"I think 500 should be enough."

Lei Lei's Attack Score fell down to 1,800. Shadowknight slashed with its sword, cutting him in two. Karen gasped.

"Of course," said Alyosha, "the damage you take from that battle is halved, due to Shadowknight's effect."

Karen quickly set Sangan on her Disk, and it appeared set.

"I end my turn…" she said, nervously.

**(K: 6,900) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 4,700)**

"Then I draw!" said Alyosha.

"And now, because I have an Archfiend on the field, I can summon… Terrorking Archfiend!"

There was another cloud of foul smoke, and another horrible Fiend appeared. Its body was made of exposed muscle covered by a framework of bone. It had a skull-like face, with a bony protrusion on top resembling a French crown. It wore a cape on its back, with two large wings over it. (2,000 ATK)

"I'll make you regret coming here," said Alyosha. "Shadowknight Archfiend, destroy her last Token with Shadow Sword!"

The Archfiend cut the last Scapegoat in twain with its sword, and the pieces dissolved into nothing.

"Terrorking Archfiend, destroy her last Monster with Locust Storm Barrage!"

The Terrorking grunted, and its chest started to bulge… Then it burst open, and a swarm of stinging, biting insects flew out, flying towards Sangan and literally eating it alive.

"You can forget about using Sangan's effect," said Alyosha. "Terrorking negates the effects of Monsters that he destroys.

"And now for you… Mazera Deville…"

The hideous Fiend drooled…

"Attack her directly! Burning Fire of Phlegethos!"

The Fiend hurled its fiery hex at Karen, and she screamed as it hit her, knocking her over.

**(K: 4,100) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 4,700)**

"You haven't changed, Alyosha," said Sarah, with a scowl. "You're still little more than a bully."

Alyosha glared at Sarah, and she groaned, and held her chest in pain as the dark agony started to work. A trickle of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"I warned you to be quiet," said Alyosha. "Next time, it will hurt even more."

Karen looked at Sarah strangely. There was something about what she had said that was… Wrong…

"It's your move, young one…" said Alyosha. "Unless you want to surrender…"

Karen got up. She slowly drew a card.

"I… I play Pot of Avarice…" she said.

She played the card, and took Sangan, Bronze Warrior, Protective Soul Ailin, Gene-Warped Warwolf, and Chiron the Mage from her discard slot. Her deck was shuffled, and she made two draws.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"I summon Hunter of Black Feathers!" she shouted.

There was a loud squawk, and a tall man with large wings, dressed like a Native American shaman, holding a long knife, appeared in front of her. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, I use his effect," she continued. "Because you control at least two Monsters that are the same Type, I can discard one card…"

She discarded Shield Crush.

"…and one of your Monsters is destroyed!"

Alyosha gasped as Mazera Deville shattered.

"You'll pay for that…" he growled.

Karen fit a card into her Disk, and a set card appeared behind Hunter of Black Feathers.

"That's what they all say," she said. "It's your move…"

"Bah!" said Alyosha, as he drew a card. "Shadowknight, erase that shaman from existence!"

Shadowknight glided up to the Beast-Warrior…

"I activate… Horn of the Phantom Beast!" shouted Karen, as her facedown card lifted up. "This Trap Equips to my Monster, and raises his Attack Score by 800 points!"

(2,500 ATK)

Hunter of Black Feathers stabbed with his knife, and the Shadowknight's eyes opened wide in surprise. It dropped its sword, and then shattered.

"And, when a Beast-Warrior destroys a Monster while Equipped with this Trap," continued Karen, "I get to draw one card."

She made a draw. Alyosha hissed.

"I set one card facedown," he said, as a set card appeared in his Spell Zone, "and move Terrorking to Defense Mode."

Terrorking knelt, and covered himself with his wings. (1,500 DEF)

**(K: 4,100) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 4,200)**

"Make your move…"

Karen made a draw.

"I set a Monster," she said, as a facedown Monster appeared.

"And then I attack with my Hunter of Black Feathers!"

The Hunter hurled his knife, and Terrorking Archfiend shattered into pixels.

"And I get to draw again," she said, making a draw.

Her eyes lit up when she saw what the card was.

_Dad's card! _she thought.

"Not bad," said Alyosha. "But my Terrorking is not so easily vanquished."

He discarded a card from his hand, and Terrorking reappeared on the field, burning in anger. (2,000 ATK)

"By discarding Desrook Archfiend from my hand, my Terrorking returns…"

"Uh…" said Karen. "I…"

She looked again at the card she had drawn with Horn of the Phantom Beast's effect.

"I end my turn?"

Alyosha made a draw.

"All right, young one," he said, "I play Card of Demise."

He played the Spell Card.

"I get to draw until I have five cards. But in five turns, I must discard every card in my hand. That won't matter, however, as I intend to end this duel before then."

He quickly drew three cards.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" he said, as he played one of them.

The cyclone blew across the field, and Horn of the Phantom Beast was blown to pieces.

Then, his facedown card lifted up. It was Call of the Haunted. Archfiend General appeared again in an aura of darkness. (2,100 ATK)

"Destroy her Hunter!" shouted Alyosha.

Archfiend General made a fierce cut with his blade, and Hunter of Black Feathers groaned before exploding into pixels.

"Now, Terrorking Archfiend, destroy her last Monster!"

Terrorking's chest burst open again, and the swarm of locusts blasted towards the facedown card…

But they were halted by, of all things, a furry, cute bunny. (2,050 DEF)

"Eh?" said Alyosha.

"That's my Bunnila," said Karen, nervously. "Guess your Terrorking can't break its defense."

"You just won't give up, will you?" asked Alyosha.

He looked at the four cards remaining in his hand.

"Make your move… This will be over soon…"

**(K: 3,700) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 4,150)**

Karen made a draw.

She set a card, and a set Monster appeared in front of her.

"Go ahead," she said.

Alyosha drew a card. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, not the best…" he said, "but it will do…

"I summon Darkbishop Archfiend."

He played the card, and another Fiend appeared in a dark shadow. It wore an evil parody of a clergyman's vestments, and carried a long scepter topped with a skull. It also had a skull-like head, with a bony protrusion on top shaped like a bishop's miter. (300 ATK)

"Now, a Spell Card," he said, as he played another card. "Checkmate! By sacrificing one Archfiend…"

Darkbishop Archfiend turned into an aura of fiery energy.

"…Terrorking can attack directly. Of course, in most checkmates in chess, a player's king only acts as the supporter, not the aggressor. But then, this isn't chess…"

Terrorking absorbed the energy into his claw, and then hurled it at Karen. She screamed, and fell to her knees.

"Now, my General will destroy that blasted rabbit!" continued Alyosha.

Archfiend General's blade fell, smashing Bunnila to pieces.

_This seems a little like overkill, _he said, as he looked at another card in his hand, _but it seems I must subject this young lady to the true terror of my deck, and use my most powerful card…_

He took the card in question from his hand, and set it in his Disk. A facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Your move…" he said.

**(K: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 4,150)**

Karen slowly got up.

She drew a card.

She quickly set another card, and another set Monster appeared, next to the other one.

"Uh, your move…" she said.

Alyosha grinned evilly as he made a draw.

Then his facedown card lifted up.

"I activate… Fool's Mate!" he said.

"NO!" screamed Sarah.

"You know why Miss Blaze is so frightened?" asked Alyosha. "Because this is exactly how I defeated her… It's the rarest and most powerful Archfiend accessory in existence.

"A Fool's Mate is the quickest possible checkmate in chess; it is achieved in only two moves, by the black player using the King's Pawn and Queen. It got its name because the black player can only pull it off if the white player is truly a fool. Very few players are stupid enough to fall for it… Even amateurs.

"So a Fool's Mate is rarely seen in chess… And this card is rarely seen in Duel Monsters, but for a different reason: It's incredibly rare.

"The cost of this Trap is very high… I first must have a Terrorking on the field. Then I must discard my whole hand, and pay half my Life Points…"

He threw all three of his cards into the Graveyard, and his Life Points fell.

"And in return, I'm able to Special Summon as many Archfiends from my deck or Graveyard as I am able…"

Karen gasped as Shadowknight (2,000 ATK), Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2,500 ATK) and a Vilepawn Archfiend (1,200 ATK) appeared in the three vacant spaces on Alyosha's side of the field."

"THEN, for each one I summoned," continued Alyosha, "I can destroy one card on the field!"

Karen gasped, as her two set Monsters were both blown to pieces.

Then she smiled.

"Now I'll…" said Alyosha.

"I'm afraid you won't do _anything_," said Karen. "One of those two Monsters you destroyed was a little guy called Neko Mane King. Since it was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, your turn is over now."

Alyosha's eyes opened wide.

"But, but…" he said.

"My… move…" said Karen, glaring at him.

Alyosha looked stunned as Karen drew a card.

"Bah!" he shouted. "Make it then… Unless you draw Lightning Vortex, your chance to defeat my army of Archfiends is slim at best.

"Keep in mind… With Vilepawn on the field, you aren't allowed to attack any Archfiend except him."

**(K: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 2,075)**

"All right, Kraven," said Karen.

"Kraven?" asked Alyosha.

"It's a reference from a comic book," said Sarah, with a sigh. "I'm guessing you don't read them that much…"

"Anyway," said Karen, as she played a Spell Card. "I play Double Spell. I'll discard this Spell Card…"

She discarded Wild Nature's Release.

"…so I can use your Card of Demise…"

The art for Double Spell turned into that of Card of Demise, and she made three draws.

Then she smirked.

"I remove two Beast-Warriors from play…" she said.

Hunter of Black Feathers and Pitch-Black Warwolf appeared behind her, and vanished.

"…to Special Summon Akz the Pumer!"

In a shimmering light, a powerful fighter with a cat-like face and ears, wearing a toga and cape and holding a battle-axe appeared. (1,500 ATK)

"Then, Monster Reborn!" she exclaimed.

Bunnila appeared in front of her once again. (150 ATK)

"Eh?" said Alyosha.

"Now, I summon… Vorse Raider!"

She played the card, and a familiar Monster appeared, the signature axe-wielding Dark Beast-Warrior used by Seto Kaiba. (1,900 ATK)

"Now I play… Double Summon!" she exclaimed, playing a Spell Card. "You know how this card works, right? You have one in your deck."

She took the last card in her hand.

"And I'll sacrifice all three of my Monsters…"

Akz the Pumer, Vorse Raider, and Bunnila vanished.

"Three sacrifices…" said Alyosha. "That can only mean…"

With a loud roar, Beast King Barbaros leapt onto the field. (3,000 ATK)

"Oh… no…" said Alyosha.

Barbaros' eyes glowed, and there was an explosion as Alyosha's five Archfiends and Pandemonium itself were all blown out of existence.

Barbaros roared even louder…

"And I'm afraid that's checkmate…" said Karen.

"No… Wait… Stop!" shouted Alyosha.

There was no stopping it. The Beast King charged the geonid, jamming his lance into his chest, and propelling him backwards. Alyosha screamed….

**(K: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (A: 0)**

He slowly got up.

"How long have you been there?" he said.

Karen turned around, and saw Dante, Ophelia, and Jeb standing watching, with their arms crossed.

"Long enough," said Ophelia. "We could have intervened… But Karen was doing such a good job, we figured, why bother?"

"Here's the deal, Al," said Dante, as he and Jeb walked up to the defeated grandmaster. "You surrender without giving us any trouble, and we'll keep our mouths shut about how a fourteen-year-old defeated you."

Alyosha sighed. He realized that he had little choice. This had been humiliating enough…

"I give up…" he said.

He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small vial of liquid.

"This is the antidote to the dark agony poison…"

Jeb came up to him and took it.

"You have the right to remain silent," said Jeb. "You give up that right and you'll probably cause me a whole lot of grief, so keep shut, okay?"

Then Jeb noticed it. Alyosha was wearing an amulet… And amulet with a strange symbol.

It was a circle with a smaller circle in the middle; two plus signs were in the ten o'clock and two o'clock positions (if it was compared to a clock) and an upside-down cross with a second horizontal bar at the end was at the bottom. Above it were two evil-looking eyes.

"Where did you get that?" asked Jeb, pointing to it.

"Uh…" said Alyosha. "Macy's?"

Jeb knew better. Without the two eyes, that symbol was known – and in most cases feared – by almost every Shadowkind race as the symbol of Baator, also known as the Nine Hells.

"Don't play dumb!" demanded Jeb. "Where did you get it?"

"As you suggested," snarled Alyosha, "I will say nothing more… At least not without my lawyer present."

"Get him out of here…" muttered Dante.

As Alyosha was led away, Ophelia looked at Sarah.

"She's an aasimar, isn't she?" she asked, looking at Dante.

"Yeah…" replied Dante. "And that worries me…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After testing the contents of the vial to make sure it was indeed what he said it was (Ophelia was skilled in alchemy, and toxicology went hand-in-hand with it), they fed Sarah the antidote, and she was smiling again within minutes.

"Great work, people!" said Sarah.

"We were just doing our jobs," said Ophelia.

"Nonetheless," said Sarah, as she picked up her purse, "never let it be said that Sarah Blaze doesn't know how to say thank you…"

She handed Dante an envelope.

"My live Oktoberfest concert in the Common is coming in less than two months, and there are free tickets for the three of you in there!"

She turned to Karen.

"And for the one who actually risked her neck…"

She handed her another envelope.

"Free tickets and backstage passes!"

"Uh… thanks…" said Karen.

"Be sure to bring that Duel Disk," said Sarah. "You and I… We gotta duel sometime!"

"Uh, sure, sure…" said Karen. "Count on it…"

The Shadowchasers watched as Sarah left, a smile still on her face.

"Karen…" said Dante. "Beast King Barbaros… It's your father's card, isn't it?"

Karen smiled, and nodded.

"Come on, Karen," said Ophelia. "Before we take you home, we're going back to Dante's house where we're going to have a long talk!"

"Hey, be easy on her, okay?" said Dante. "She actually didn't do too bad…"

Karen sighed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At Shadowchaser Headquarters, an alarm was blaring in the maximum security wing. Two armored guards were rushing down the hallway.

"It's Panik!" shouted another guard, who was in front of a cell. "He tied his prison uniform to his cell's light fixture… And he _hung _himself!"

Panik was a notorious name in the Duel Monsters world. Employed as an Eliminator in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, he was a cruel mercenary, who dueled out of intimidation as much as out of actual skill. As an Eliminator, he was privy to secrets that the contestants didn't know about, like flamethrowers built into the dueling arenas that he could use to scare his opponents. But his sadistic career seemed to end when he dueled the King of Games, who defeated him, and slew him using a Penalty Game.

Clearly, Panik's death caused very few to mourn. But when the Cult of Tharizdun rose, the Triad used unholy rituals to raise many unscrupulous duelists from the dead, including Panik. Like Shelly, he was given a demonic graft to replace his arm, but unlike her, he welcomed the power, and became more of a threat than ever. He didn't make a lot of friends, however. Even the other members of the cult despised him. Not that he cared. He never had any use for friends.

After losing to Karl Hudson of the Chicago Shadowchaser, who used Ice Barrier Monsters, he convinced a more powerful member of the cult to create special Monsters called the Hellgears. Created from Allies of Justice cards, they were changed from Dark-Attribute Machines that specialized in combating Light to Fire-Attribute Machines that specialized in combating Water.

But he was only defeated again, and when the Temple of All-Consumption fell, Panik and most of the rest of the cult was taken into custody.

After setting the body down on the floor, the first guard felt for a pulse.

"We're too late…" he said. "He's dead…

"But why in the world would he have wanted to kill himself?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BRONZE WARRIOR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **Increase the ATK of all Beast-Warrior-Type Monsters you control by 400. Once per turn, you can add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from your deck to your hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PATH TO DESTINY (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Two Samurai about to ambush each other from behind the corner of a building.

**Card Description: **Equip only to a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster. It can attack your opponent directly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**MIRACLE MOMENT (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Panther Warrior on his knees with his sword broken, glowing with soft light.

**Card Description: **Activate when a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster you control Equipped with a "Path to Destiny" is destroyed via battle. Special Summon 1 "Bronze Warrior" from your hand or deck.

_Note: "Bronze Warrior", "Path to Destiny", and "Miracle Moment" were first used by Fubuki in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Pop Goes the Duel". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FOOL'S MATE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Five Archfiends (Terrorking, Infernalqueen, Vilepawn, Shadowknight, and Darkbishop) standing on a dark chessboard facing Gate Guardian.

**Card Description: **Activate only during your turn when you control at least 1 "Terrorking Archfiend". Pay half your Life Points and discard every card in your hand. Special Summon as many Archfiend Monsters as possible from your deck and/or Graveyard. For every Monster summoned in this manner, you may destroy 1 card on the field.

_Note: "Fool's Mate" first appeared in "The Mandate of Heaven"._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: One crisis had been averted, but it was far from over. Infernal activity in the normally quiet town of Boston was about to increase dramatically, and for just what reason, the local Shadowchasers had no idea.**_

_**They weren't clueless… There were a few locations in the Walking City that Jalal had always told them to be especially wary of, and to protect at all costs. He had never told them why, promising to tell them someday… They didn't question, knowing that just from their reputation and history, they did seem to have importance in one way or other. **_

_**But one of them was about to wonder about this strange order from their employer again, very soon…**_

"_**Hallowed Ground; The Diabolist" is coming soon. **_


	7. Hallowed Ground

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL SEVEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Hallowed Ground**

**The Diabolist**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Neither Tiberius nor Lorelei were sure whether they were guests or prisoners in their mysterious host's fortress (or whether the two terms were more-or-less interchangeable in regards to mortals who stayed in a devil's stronghold) but the accommodations they had been given were far better than their cells at the prison they had been pulled from. They had comfortable, queen-sized feather beds, clean linens, and even television (which even got satellite, including the premium channels).

As they slept, they started to toss and turn in their sleep. They were both having a nightmare… But it was nothing new to them. In fact, they expected it.

Doomdreamers got their name because doom did indeed fill their dreams. More accurately, they could commune with the dark god they worshipped through special nightmares that he sent every now and then.

As they experienced this dark message, the dark being that had greeted them when they first arrived was sitting on its throne of skulls in its cavernous chamber. Two crystal balls floated in front of it, monitoring the two Doomdreamers. As they did, a scroll floated nearby, and a quill pen wrote down information.

Eventually, the dark figure took the scroll, and looked at what the quill had written.

"_Interesting…"_ it said. _"Figures… Who would have thought they put him there…"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It was five AM in Boston, the morning after the encounter with Alyosha. The sun was about to peek over the horizon.

In the center of the North End stood the Old North Church.

It was the oldest active church in Boston, and undoubtedly the most famous. When one looked up at the old steeple, one couldn't help but recall the words of the old poem:

_He said to his friend, "If the British march  
>By land or sea from the town to-night,<br>Hang a lantern aloft in the belfry arch  
>Of the North Church tower as a signal light,<br>One if by land, and two if by sea;  
>And I on the opposite shore will be,<br>Ready to ride and spread the alarm  
>Through every Middlesex village and farm,<br>For the country folk to be up and to arm."_

Of course, Longfellow's poem was not historically accurate, which Longfellow was aware of; he was trying to create an American legend. The signal had not been forPaul Revere alone, but rather he had set it up for several people. He had hardly deserved sole credit for spreading the news before the Battles of Lexington and Concord.

Right now, a man in a dark cloak and hood was snooping around the perimeter, apparently casing the place.

"Are you lost, fellah?" asked someone.

The man froze.

He slowly turned his head, and saw Ophelia standing behind him.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked.

"I was in the neighborhood," said Ophelia, "and I couldn't help but see a shady character – you – prowling around the place…"

Actually, that wasn't true. The man was apparently the source of a silent alarm that had brought her here. For some reason, Jalal had always told the Shadowchasers to keep an eye on the Old North Church and a few other Boston landmarks, and to respond immediately if a source of dark magic or supernatural evil intruded on the premises. He wouldn't say why, but promised to explain the reason someday.

The man turned around to face Ophelia, and she was shocked to see who it was.

She didn't expect this. It was none-other than the infamous diabolist Rhul Jenkins, a sorcerer in league with devils who was wanted in twelve states, including this one.

Jenkins was a bent old man, having prolonged his life unnaturally through dark magic, feeding from the life forces of others, and infernal drugs. This made him quite hardy, although it also disfigured his body and face, giving him an image of deformity that echoed a dark soul.

"What's your business here, Jenkins?" she demanded.

"My business is none of your business!" said the wizard.

He pointed at her, and a bolt of pure, dark energy shot from his fingertips, hitting her in the stomach. It hurt a little, but not as much as it normally would have.

Ophelia grinned.

"This is church property, Jenkins," she said. "And this church is over three-hundred years old. You're on hallowed ground! You'd have to use far more powerful dark magic than I'd bet you're capable of using to hurt me."

Jenkins looked at the church.

"Huh… Good point…" he said. "But you can't prove I was doing anything illegal here…"

"Maybe I can't," said Ophelia, "but your rap sheet is ten pages long, so I'm taking you in."

Rhul looked her up and down. He focused on the ankh around her neck.

"You know, I always wondered about that…" he said, pointing to it. "You folk embrace death, right? So why the ankh? That's the symbol of life, don't you know?"

Ophelia frowned.

"Like you said, my business is none of your business," she said. "And you're still under arrest."

Rhul laughed. He lifted his left arm, and a Duel Disk appeared on it, the same bladed model that Huszi had used.

"My conjuring ability may be limited so long as I'm here," said Rhul, "but I can still summon using Duel Monsters… And due to your precious Treaty, I can still defeat you that way…"

"If you insist…" said Ophelia.

She took a deck out of a pouch in her belt… But it wasn't the Gishki Deck. That one didn't seem appropriate for this location.

She placed it in the deck holder of her Disk, and her own custom-built Disk activated.

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Rhul: 8,000)**

"All right, here goes…" said Ophelia.

She drew a card, and then quickly chose one of her six cards. She set it on her Disk, and a concealed Monster appeared. Then she set another card, and a hidden card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"Go ahead…" she said.

Rhul's eyes narrowed. He made a draw.

"I summon the Des Feral Imp," he said.

He played the card, and nasty, reptilian gremlin with sharp claws and horns appeared. (1,600 ATK)

"It may be a little too early for its effect to be of any use," he said, "but it still has a decent Attack Score…"

Des Feral Imp rushed at the facedown Monster…

But it was thrown backwards by an aura of pure force. A female elf with blue skin wearing a white dress was kneeling on the card in a praying position, chanting a musical incantation. (2,000 DEF)

"But not decent enough," said Ophelia.

"Mystical Elf, huh?" said Rhul. "Now there's a classic…"

He fit a card into his Disk, and a facedown card appeared.

"I end my turn…"

**(O: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (R: 7,600)**

_He may not know it, _thought Ophelia, _but Mystical Elf is only support for someone far more powerful…_

She drew a card.

"I play… Samsara!" she shouted, as a Continuous Spell Card appeared on her side of the field. "By means of this card…"

"I know what it does," interrupted Rhul. "When you Ritual Summon a Monster, the Monsters used as sacrifice go to your deck instead of the Graveyard."

Ophelia frowned.

"Well then…" she said. "Since you know so much, then maybe this duel will go quicker… I play Ritual of Grace!"

The Ritual Spell Card appeared, and she held up two cards.

"I'll sacrifice two Monsters…" she said.

Dunames Dark Witch and Nova Summoner appeared behind her, and then turned into pure light, and vanished into the Samsara card. A marble altar with a golden crown sitting on it appeared behind her.

Then the altar vanished, and a tall, female form strode onto the field. She wore the same crown as the one on the altar, a fancy black dress with elbow-length gloves, and held a long staff topped with a sunburst. (2,700 ATK)

"Northwemko…" said Rhul, with a frown. "Figures… She's an attention-whore, just like the shadar-kai."

"Hey…" said Ophelia. "I may not be proud of a lot of things the shadar-kai do, but insulting them never did any good.

"And Northwemko has a powerful effect… When she's Ritual Summoned, I get to choose two cards, like Mystical Elf and Samsara. And so long as both cards are on the field, she can't be destroyed by card effects.

"But just to be on the safe side…"

The Ritual of Grace card slipped out of her discard slot.

"By removing this card from play, she's immune to _every _card effect that targets for this round.

"Destroy his Des Feral Imp! Divine Blast!"

Northwemko pointed her scepter, and in a mighty surge of energy, blew the Reptile to pieces, knocking Rhul down.

"Ugh…" he said.

**(O: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (R: 6,500)**

He got up, and brushed himself off.

"My move…" he said.

He drew a card.

Then he set one on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared.

"That… ought to do it…" he said.

Ophelia drew a card.

Northwemko pointed again, and Sangan briefly appeared on the card before it was blown to particles.

Rhul grinned.

"I take it I don't have to explain _that _one, eh?" he said.

He took a card from his deck.

"Make your move…" said Ophelia.

Rhul drew a card.

"I summon Gagaga Magician!" he shouted.

He played the card, and an odd Spellcaster appeared. He was dressed in indigo robes with brown shoulder pads, a peaked hat and a veil, and brown boots. He held a long chain that circled his right arm and left leg. (1,500 ATK)

"Eh?" said Ophelia in surprise. "I never heard of that guy…"

"He's new," said Rhul. "Released especially for use with Exceed Monsters.

"You see, once per round, I state a number between one and eight, and Gagaga Magician's Level becomes equal to the number. He can't be used for Synchro Summoning…

"But… He has one other use besides Exceed Summoning…"

Ophelia looked at him.

"Ritual Summoning…" she said.

"You're smart…" said Rhul. "It's really too bad, you know… You're a great duelist, and a powerful sorceress… In another time, we could have been close allies…"

"Sorry…" said Ophelia, with a frown. "I would never have made a good diabolist. I plan on keeping my soul."

Rhul chuckled a little, closing his eyes. Then he played a Spell Card.

"I play Shield Crush," he said.

A bolt of energy shot from the card, blowing Mystical Elf to shards.

"Never liked her much anyway…" he said. "Now then… I use Gagaga Magician's effect, to make him Level 8.

"Then, I play Final Ritual of the Ancients!"

There was an eerie humming noise, and three orbs of light, one red, one blue, and one gold, appeared. They started encircling Gagaga Magician…

Then they burned into him, and he screamed… Then he went up in a plume of white-hot flames…

A huge, hulking form slowly came out of the shadows. It looked like a giant, demonic statue hunched forward on very large arms, with a horned head, and rocky spires radiating from its back. (2,500 ATK)

"Reshef the Dark Being…" said Ophelia.

"That's right…" said Rhul, as he held up a Spell Card. "Who needs to destroy your Monster…"

He discarded it.

"…when I can force her to do my bidding?"

Northwemko's eyes glazed over, and she was yanked over to Rhul's side of the field.

"Now, my slave," said Rhul, "attack her directly!"

Northwemko pointed her staff, and Ophelia screamed as the bolt of light hit her in the stomach.

"I'm only half-done…" said Rhul. "Reshef, attack with bolts of bedevilment!"

The three colored orbs appeared in front of Reshef again, and then they turned into three concentrated beams of light, hitting Ophelia for a second blow and knocking her over.

**(O: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (R: 6,500)**

"I'll bet you didn't expect that," said Rhul.

Ophelia slowly got up. Sweat poured from her brow.

"I'll admit I didn't…" she said. "But at least I have this…"

Her facedown card lifted up.

"Shock Draw?" gasped Rhul.

"That's right," said Ophelia, as she stood up straight. "Now, for every 1,000 points of damage I took, I get to draw one card."

She quickly snatched five cards off of her deck.

"I end my turn!" shouted Rhul.

Northwemko reappeared on Ophelia's side of the field. She quickly drew another card.

_His facedown card is likely something to block Northwemko's attack, _she thought. _But if I can get him to use it up…_

"Attack his Dark Being!" she shouted.

Northwemko aimed her staff.

"I activate… Cursed Ring!" exclaimed Rhul, as his facedown card lifted up.

Northwemko's left hand glowed, and a ring appeared on her finger.

"So long as this card is Equipped to her, she can't destroy the Monsters she battles…" he continued.

The goddess fired a blast at Reshef, but it merely bounced off its stony hide.

"Damn…" said Ophelia. "This is going to be tricky…"

She set two cards in her Disk, and a set Monster and a set card in her Spell Zone appeared.

**(O: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (R: 6,300)**

"I end my turn…" she said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the devils' fortress, Ibza led Tiberius and Lorelei into the falxugon's office. He was speaking on the phone at the moment. The two Doomdreamers were still somewhat shaken from the encounter with their mysterious host yesterday, but they were determined to keep their cool with Dybbuk until their host decided to show himself again.

"Right," said Dybbuk into the phone. "Let me get back to you on that, okay?"

He hung up.

"Good morning," he said to the two Doomdreamers. "I trust that your new wardrobe meets your standards?"

Tiberius and Lorelei looked at their new clothes. The dark tunics were made in the same style as their old Doomdreamer robes, but with a much greater emphasis on freedom of movement. They were kind of like a combination between the vestments of a dark cultist and a martial artist's _gi. _

"They seem appropriate," said Tiberius.

"I feel like a Sith Lord…" muttered Lorelei, looking at her new clothes.

Dybbuk laughed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," he snickered.

Lorelei didn't answer. She didn't want to offend him, lest their status be changed from guests to victims. But she was a little concerned. She had watched the _Star Wars _movies, and knew that Emperor Palpatine had often regarded his apprentices as expendable.

"Then let's get down to business, eh?" said Dybbuk.

He waved his arm, and a holographic globe appeared over his desk. The globe slowly turned, and then started to zoom in on a location in Africa.

"I turn your attention to this spot," he said, as the map closed in on a location in Ghana.

Tiberius and Lorelei looked at it nervously.

"There, on an unassuming cliffside," said the falxugon, "there is a metal plate in the stone wall. The locals have seen it, and some assume that it might be a doorway… But they can't open it.

"It only opens with a password… Inside lie some very potent cards… And I know that the Triad entrusted each of you with half of the password."

Tiberius and Lorelei looked at each other in shock.

"He gave _you _the first half?" gasped Lorelei.

"He gave _you _the second?" shouted Tiberius.

"Uhm, yes…" said Dybbuk. "And thus, I need both of you to unearth them…"

"Are you out of your skull?" asked Tiberius. "When the Triad tried to use those cards, they were almost killed by the evil energies that they unleashed!"

"They locked them in that vault and gave the two halves of the password to us, but didn't tell us who had the other halves," said Lorelei. "They even subjected us to powerful spells to make certain that an enemy couldn't use magic to get the passwords by reading our minds. Then they drank a potion derived from the waters of the River Lethe to purge the password from their minds, so they would never be tempted to unearth them!"

"No mortal duelist can control those things…" said Tiberius.

"Er, ahem…" said Dybbuk, pointing to the horns on his head.

Tiberius lifted an eyebrow.

"Hmm, he has a point…" he said. "Maybe a devil could do it…

"Okay, Dybbuk, we'll open the vault for you, but we won't go inside it. Once we open the door, you're on your own."

"That was my plan," said the falxugon.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"My move…" said Rhul. "I draw…"

He went to draw a card… His hand hovered over his deck.

"On second thought…" he said. "Check that… I _won't _draw.

"You see, the Spell Card that I used last turn to use Reshef's effect was Magical Blast."

The Spell Card slipped out of his discard slot, and he took it.

"And I'm allowed to recover it from my Graveyard during my Draw Phase. So long as I forfeit my normal draw, of course. That means I can discard it to pay Reshef's cost every turn!"

He discarded the card, and Northwemko was dragged over to his side of the field again.

_So that's his game… _thought Ophelia.

"Reshef," ordered Rhul, "obliterate her Monster."

The three orbs appeared again…

"I activate… Dimensional Spellbook!" shouted Ophelia, as her Trap Card lifted up.

The three beams of light shot towards her Monster. Ophelia discarded a card from her hand, and the blast was halted.

"Not only does my Trap negate your attack," she said, "but I get to recover a Spell Card that's been removed from play."

The Ritual of Grace card appeared in her hand.

Rhul looked at the one card in her hand.

"Well," he said, "since attacking with Northwemko would be pointless due to Cursed Ring, I end my turn."

Northwemko appeared back on Ophelia's side of the field.

She made a draw.

"Northwemko, attack Reshef again!" she shouted.

The Goddess of Grace fired a blast, but again it just glanced off Reshef's rocky hide.

"You did 200 measly points of damage," said Rhul. "You're really grasping at straws."

"It's better than nothing," said Ophelia. "I'll set one more card facedown, and end my turn."

A set card appeared in her Spell Zone.

**(O: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (R: 6,100)**

"My move…" said Rhul. "Once again, I'll use the effect of Magical Blast to recover it."

He took the card from his discard slot. Then he played his other card.

"Next, I'll play Compensatory Damages. Because I forfeited my normal draw two turns in a row, this Spell Card lets me draw twice."

He made two draws.

"And I'll play one of them… Monster Reborn!"

The shining ankh appeared, and then Gagaga Magician materialized. (1,500 ATK)

"Now, once again…"

He discarded Magical Blast, and Northwemko was dragged over to his side of the field.

"Gagaga Magician," he ordered, "attack with Gagaga Magic!"

The strange Spellcaster pointed, and strange sigils appeared in the air. A blast of dark energy shot from his finger. Shining Angel appeared on the card, and was vaporized.

"I'm not finished yet," said Ophelia. "I use its effect to Special Summon another one."

A second Shining Angel took the place of the first. (1,400 ATK)

"Two bad it had to be in Attack Mode," said Rhul, as Reshef's orb's appeared.

The three-colored beam of light shot at Shining Angel, blowing it to shards.

Ophelia grunted a little, and a third Shining Angel appeared. (1,400 ATK)

Northwemko pointed her staff, and fired a blast. Ophelia grunted again, but Shining Angel survived.

Rhul looked at the last card in his hand, Magic Cylinder.

He looked at Northwemko, and then set it in his Disk. It appeared facedown. He waved his hand to signal the end of his turn, and the Divine Grace reappeared on Ophelia's side of the field.

**(O: 400) - - - - - - - - - - (R: 6,100)**

"It's almost over, Shadowchaser," he said.

_And once she attacks my Magician, _he thought, _it _will _be over. _

Ophelia made a draw.

"I agree," she said.

She threw a Spell Card into her Disk.

"I play Enemy Controller! By sacrificing my Shining Angel…"

The Fairy vanished into motes of light.

"I can give you a taste of your own medicine!"

Reshef the Dark Being was drawn over to Ophelia's side of the field.

"I _have _tasted my own medicine!" said Rhul, with a grin. "It's terrible!"

"Then prepare to choke on it!" said Ophelia.

She held up another card, Monster Reincarnation.

"I'm tossing this card to use Reshef's effect, and take Gagaga Magician too…"

She threw the card into her discard slot, and Gagaga Magician was pulled over to her side of the field.

Strangely, Gagaga Magician looked almost relieved, as if he was happy to get away from Rhul. Ophelia looked at him strangely.

"Okay…" said Ophelia. "I'll use his effect too… Making him Level 7.

"Then, I'll play Ritual of Grace again…"

The Ritual Spell Card appeared, as did the altar.

"…and sacrifice him…"

Gagaga Magician turned into an orb of light, and flew into the Samsara card.

Then the altar vanished, and a clone of Divine Grace – Northwemko appeared. She looked at the first one, and they both smirked. (2,700 ATK)

"Unbelievable…" said Rhul. "I would think that she was too egotistical to have a twin."

"Save the smart remarks, Rhul," said Ophelia. "I see that facedown card perfectly clear, and I'm not dumb… That's why I have this…"

Her facedown card lifted up.

"Ritual Buster! I can activate it because I made a Ritual Summon, and as a result…"

Rhul turned white.

"…opposing Spell and Trap Cards can't be activated this turn…" he said.

"That's right," said Ophelia. "So let's see how you like it. Reshef the Dark Being, attack directly with your bolts of bedevilment!"

Reshef obeyed, and fired its colored blast at its former master. The diabolist screamed.

"Okay Northwemkos," she continued. "Let's bring this to a close."

The two sisters nodded, and aimed their staffs. Rhul screamed again as their blasts of holy energy hit him and propelled him backwards.

**(O: 400) - - - - - - - - - - (R: 0)**

The three Ritual Monsters vanished, and Ophelia looked at her enemy, who was out cold.

She lifted her gemstone, and quickly made the arrest. She sighed. Jalal would be happy that Jenkins was finally in custody.

She looked at her watch. It was still just six o'clock.

_Best be getting back, _she thought. _Dante and Jeb will be waking up soon, and I'm going to have to make breakfast…_

She looked up at the Old North Church.

_Still wish I knew why this old place was so important…_

_Well, one thing's for sure… If Jenkins knows, I doubt I would have gotten the secret from him…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CURSED RING (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A signet ring with a skull-shaped setting, with blood dripping in the background.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack. This card is Equipped to the attacking Monster as an Equip Spell Card. The Equipped Monster cannot destroy Monsters as a result of battle.

_Note: "Cursed Ring" was first used by Fubuki in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Pop Goes the Duel". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**COMPENSATORY DAMAGES (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Dark General Freed parrying a strike from a sword using a shield with a picture of Yata Garasu painted on it.

**Card Description:** Activate this card on a round in which you do not conduct your normal draw during your Draw Phase or skip your Draw Phase entirely. Draw one card from your deck, and an additional card for each consecutive previous round in which you did not conduct your normal draw during your Draw Phase and/or skipped your Draw Phase entirely.

_Note: "Compensatory Damages" first appeared in "Power Primordial"._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DIMENSIONAL SPELLBOOK (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **D.D. Warrior Lady floating in the void of the Different Dimension, sitting on the back of a giant snail and pondering over a large book.

**Card Effect: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Discard 1 card from your hand. Negate the attack and then select 1 of your Spell Cards that has been removed from play; add the selected card to your hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Dugan: When one thinks of infernal dimensions, the Nine Hells of Baator is the most obvious one. But there are two others, the ones that border Hell. One of them is the Bleak Eternity of Gehenna. This place lies between Hell and the Grey Waste, which means it's also a realm of Law and Evil, but with a greater emphasis on Evil. It's inhabited mostly by yugoloths, a race of fiends that claim to be only mercenaries, but whom some suspect are even greater manipulators than devils.**_

_**Of lesser notoriety is the Infernal Battlefields of Acheron, which is on the other side of Hell, between that dimension and Mechanus. As a result of this location, there's a greater emphasis in Acheron on Law than there is on Evil.**_

_**Still, Acheron is full of violent, warlike, militaristic races. The most widely worshipped gods of both the orcs and the goblins live there, and the spiritual armies of the two groups continually wage war against each other.**_

_**Many other races live in Acheron, and they're usually fighting too. It's turned the whole place into one big junkyard of bones, rubble, and broken weapons. Some smarter members of these races use this junk to build things, like the maugs. **_

_**Who are the maugs? Well, Jeb had the pleasure of knowing one, and today he was about to meet him again. **_

"_**Rematch; The Grudge" is coming soon.**_


	8. Rematch, The Grudge

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL EIGHT**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Rematch**

**The Grudge**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Morning eventually turned into midday.

When the lunch hour came in Kenmore, in the shadow of Fenway Park, the home of the Boston Red Sox, it was naturally a busy time at the Pandora's Box. Pandora's Box was a popular fast food place; like most such places, you could go there to get a quick burger. What made it stand out was its popularity with the Shadowkind population.

One Shadowkind was at the counter right now, and wasn't being very polite about making his order. He was a maug.

Maugs were mercenaries that originated from Acheron, the realm between Hell and Mechanus. The native races there thus cared slightly more about Law than they did about Evil, but most were a bunch of violent warmongers you'd never want to meet.

Maugs were violent creatures who were fond of technology; they didn't make all too many beautiful things, but they made a lot of clever ones. Maug siege engines had often been years ahead of other races. They had a militaristic society that gave them a short temper. Just talking to one made you think he was looking for a fight.

In appearance, maugs were muscular, hairless humanoids with four arms, the secondary arms placed behind the primary ones instead of below, as was the case of most multi-armed humanoids. Their faces were always hidden, either by a helmet when they were on the battlefield or by a veil when they weren't (as was the case here). They never showed their faces to anyone except their mates. Despite this, in maug society, there were things more important than mates. A maug that was high on the social ladder often had very finely made armor and weapons with potent magical enchantments, and often showed more regard for them than for a spouse.

"Make sure you hold the pickles this time, squirt," demanded the maug to the counter worker, who was a kobold. "Let's not have a repeat of the mistake you made yesterday when you gave me a hamburger with pickles, you hear? You give me a bad hamburger this time, I'm gonna make you _look _like a hamburger, you got it?"

The kobold shivered in fear.

"Yes… sir…" he stammered.

"Hey, Oona," said a voice.

The kobold and the maug turned to the door to see Jeb standing there.

"Is this guy bothering you?" asked Jeb.

"Uh, no…" stammered the kobold. "He's just… Just buying a burger…"

"I hope so…" said Jeb.

He looked at the maug.

"Only one week out of jail, Victor…" he said, "and already you're treading in dangerous waters. I was just at Phil's apartment… He claims you gave him quite a scare when he was at the store yesterday."

Victor growled.

"The judge says I have to stay one-hundred and fifty feet from him," he sneered. "I was no closer…"

"Just like a maug," said Jeb. "Obeying the letter of law, but not the spirit. You were still close enough to make your point clear.

"Watch yourself… Don't forget, the reason I arrested you the first time was because you lost your temper.

"It would be an awful shame for it to happen again because of something as trivial as some poor fast food worker forgetting to hold the pickles."

As Jeb turned to leave, Victor growled.

"Uh, you want fries with that?" asked the kobold.

"Forget it," said Victor, "I lost my appetite…"

He rushed out the door, after Jeb.

"Hey!" he shouted at Jeb. "Hey, you!"

Jeb sighed.

"What now?" asked Jeb.

"You Shadowchasers think you're such tough guys!" shouted Victor. "You think you're the Avengers, huh?"

"The Avengers?" said Jeb with a laugh. "I wish! If we were the Avengers, we'd have Thor and Hercules on our speed dials. Get lost, Victor."

"I don't have to take that from you, Jeb!" shouted Victor.

Jeb sighed again.

"Then by all means, Victor," he said, "go home to Acheron and 'take it' from the other maugs.

"Oh, that's right… They kicked you out because they were sick of 'taking it' from you.

"I've always wondered about that, you know… I kinda wonder what you actually did for them to consider you unfit for _their_ company. I mean, in a society where defending one's honor through murder is actually legal…"

Victor looked a little nervous.

"Legal, maybe…" he said. "But…"

Jeb looked at him.

"You killed the wrong person, huh?" he said. "Someone who was likely so important, it _couldn't _be overlooked. I'm guessing that they couldn't hold you legally accountable for it, but they threatened to make your life so miserable that you'd want to die."

"You think you're so smart, smart-ass?" asked Victor. "I want a rematch!"

"Victor, please, I don't have time…" said Jeb.

Then he noticed that quite a crowd had gathered. A lot of people were watching them.

"Afraid?" asked Victor. "Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck…"

Jeb sighed. He opened the chamber in his Duel Disk that contained his Extra Deck, and took out Dragonprince Jalal. Then he put the card in the pouch on his belt that contained his Side Deck.

"You're asking for it, pal…" said Jeb.

He activated his Duel Disk.

"You want to duel me so badly… Fine. But keep in mind… I'm not doing this as a Shadowchaser this time…"

"Eh, suit yourself," said the maug. "I'd rather not see that pompous snob you work for again."

Jeb clenched his fist. He almost considered putting the card back in his deck. He hated it when people insulted Jalal. The man had never been anything but a fair and generous employer. Still, he stuck to his decision and lifted his Disk.

Victor's Disk, a model made of black metal with amber gems on his left-front arm, activated.

"Duel!" they both said.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Victor: 8,000)**

"All right, I'm drawing…" said Victor.

"I set two cards flat on the field…" he said.

Two set cards, one in his Monster Zone, and one in his Spell Zone, appeared in front of him.

"And that will be all."

"Okay…" said Jeb.

He drew a card.

"I set a facedown…" he said, as he set a card, "and then I summon… Master of the Flaming Dragonswords!"

There was a blast of flames, and a fiery Warrior leapt out of the fire. He was bare-chested with bronze skin, had flaming hair and a beard, and held two flaming swords. (1,800 ATK)

"Attack his Monster!" he shouted.

The Dragonsword holder leapt at the facedown card… But his weapons met stiff resistance. Crouching on the card was a toy wizard holding a staff, with a turnkey in its back. (1,800 DEF)

"He can't crack my Wind-Up Magician," said Victor.

_A Wind-Up? _thought Jeb. _Sounds familiar, but…_

"I end my turn…" he said.

"I draw…" said Victor, making a draw. "First, I play Wind-Up Factory."

He played a card, and a Continuous Spell Card appeared in front of him.

"And I summon Wind-Up Juggler!"

In a flash of light, a toy jester, balancing on a spring instead of legs, painted green, again with a turnkey in its back, juggling five spheres of energy, appeared next to Wind-Up Magician. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, my Wind-Up Juggler attacks your Master of the Flaming Dragonswords…" said Victor.

"Say what?" gasped Jeb.

Wind-Up Juggler cackled, and hurled its spheres at the Warrior.

_Please just let it be a stupid move… _thought Jeb.

Master of the Flaming Dragonswords swung his blades, and the orbs deflected back upon the Juggler, blowing it to pieces.

But then, to Jeb's surprise, he shattered into pieces too.

"Why was my Monster destroyed?" shouted Jeb.

"When Wind-Up Juggler battles a Monster," said Victor, "I can destroy that Monster, regardless of the outcome of the battle. However, even if Juggler survives, I can only use that effect once.

"Now I use the effect of Wind-Up Magician."

Wind-Up Magician's turnkey started to turn.

"Because the effect of another Wind-Up was activated, I can Special Summon a Wind-Up from my deck in Defense Mode."

Another Wind-Up Juggler appeared, once again juggling its spheres. (1,000 DEF)

"Now I activate the effect of Wind-Up Factory," he continued. "Once per turn, when the effect of a Wind-Up is activated, I get to take a Level 4 or lower Wind-Up from my deck."

He took a card from my deck.

"Now I use my facedown card…"

His Trap Card lifted up.

"Spring Rewinding. By returning Wind-Up Magician to my hand…"

Wind-Up Magician vanished.

"I can Special Summon another Wind-Up from my hand… Like a second Wind-Up Magician."

A second Wind-Up Magician appeared, once again in Defense Mode. (1,800 DEF)

"I know what you're thinking," said Victor. "It seems pointless… But since I used the first Magician's effect once, I can't use it again. So I swapped it for another one."

"So these Wind-Ups can each only use their effects once?" asked Jeb.

"They're wind-up toys, see?" replied Victor. "After they use their effect, they 'wind down' and they can't use their effects again until they're rewound, which requires them to be summoned again."

_I guess it makes sense, _thought Jeb. _Seems Victor is a lot brighter than I gave him credit for… And his deck seems to be a lot tougher than it was last time…_

"I end my turn…" said Victor.

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 7,900)**

Jeb drew a card.

He looked at the odd Spell Card.

_Not bad… _he thought. _Another card and I'll have what I need to bring out my surprise…_

He put it aside, and chose another card. Then his facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Call of the Haunted," he said.

Master of the Flaming Dragonswords leapt back onto the field. (1,800 ATK)

"Then I summon… Blue Flame Swordsman!"

In another blast of fire, the other fiery Warrior appeared on the field, swinging his flaming blue sword. (1,800 ATK)

"Now I activate the effect of Master of the Flaming Dragonswords," continued Jeb. "Because I Normal Summoned a Monster, he gains 300 Attack Points, while Blue Flame Swordsman gains one Level."

Both Warriors burned with fire, and Master went up to an Attack Score of 2,100.

"Attack that Wind-Up Magician!" shouted Jeb. "Blazing Sword of Pride!"

Master of the Flaming Dragonswords made two slashes, smashing the toy wizard into broken metal.

"And now, Blue Flame Swordsman will wipe that smile off that Juggler's face…"

Blue Flame Swordsman hollered a battlecry, and cut Wind-Up Juggler in two.

"Forget?" asked Victor. "When Wind-Up Juggler battles a Monster, it's curtains for that Monster."

Blue Flame Swordsman shattered into pixels.

"And due to Wind-Up Factory, I get another Wind-Up," he continued.

He took a card from his deck.

"But when it's curtains for Blue Flame Swordsman," replied Jeb, "you have to deal with his big brother…"

In a blast of fire, the real Flame Swordsman appeared. (1,800 ATK)

"And because it's still my Battle Phase… Attack him directly! Flaming Sword of Battle!"

The maug shouted in pain as the burning blade slashed across his chest.

"Okay, buddy," he said. "You burned me… But I still have lots more where the others came from…"

"I end my turn…" said Jeb. "So Master's Score goes back down to 1,800."

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,100)**

Victor drew a card.

"I play… Wind-Up Swap," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "It lets me Special Summon a Wind-Up from my deck, so long as I discard one that's a higher Level.

"So, I'll get rid of this…"

He discarded the Wind-Up Magician that he sent back to his hand.

"…and summon Wind-Up Kitten in Defense Mode."

An adorable-looking toy kitten, painted orange, with a turnkey in its back appeared in front of Victor. (500 DEF)

"It may look cute," said Victor, as its turnkey started to turn, but its effect is powerful. During my Main Phase, I can send one of your Monsters back to your hand."

Flame Swordsman vanished in a sparkle of light.

"Of course, since he's a Fusion Monster, he actually goes back to your Extra Deck. Next, I use the effect of Wind-Up Factory…"

He took yet another card from his deck.

"Then I summon Wind-Up Soldier."

The toy Monster that appeared this time had an uncanny resemblance to Beta the Magnet Warrior. It had the same shaped head and hands, but was much more mechanical. It was painted green. (1,800 ATK)

"Now I use its effect," said Victor, as Soldier's turnkey started to turn. "I get to increase its Attack Score by 400 for the remainder of the round."

(2,200 ATK)

"Get that Warrior!" he shouted. "Attack!"

Wind-Up Soldier pointed its hands, and blasted two bolts of energy at Master of the Flaming Dragonswords, blowing him to pieces.

Jeb frowned as the Wind-Up's Attack Score fell back to 1,800.

**(J: 7,600) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,100)**

"So why the sudden interest in toys, Victor?" asked Jeb. "I would think that you folks would have trained more as children rather than played…"

Victor just looked at him. Even through the veil, Jeb could sense that he was giving him a cold glare…

_That's the whole idea, huh? _thought Jeb. _Maugs are taught, even as children, that no-one is innocent… Not the best way to start life… The Wind-Ups probably represent something he wishes he once had…_

_I almost feel sorry for the guy… Growing up in a society where violence and hate is the norm…_

He drew a card.

_Let's see… _he thought, as he looked at the five cards in hand, two of which were Monsters. _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, or Ganbara Knight?_

_Well, seeing as I can't attack with Ganbara Knight…_

He made up his mind quickly, and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared in front of him – a young woman wearing a halter top, short skirt, high boots, a tattered cape, and a wide-brimmed hat with a feather in it. (1,100 ATK)

Victor chuckled a little.

"Someone has _got _to take her shopping!" he laughed.

Both Jeb and Warrior Lady gave him a dirty look.

Jeb pointed, and then Warrior Lady gave Wind-Up Kitten a kick, propelling it through the air like a football before it shattered.

"It's your move, pal," said Jeb.

"Oh, I'll move all right…" said Victor.

He drew a card.

"And it's time for something bigger. First I summon Wind-Up Warrior…"

Another Wind-Up appeared. This one was also humanoid, painted orange, with a shovel-shaped jaw and very large, blunt hands. (1,200 ATK)

"Now, I Overlay both my Monsters…"

Two small black holes appeared behind the two Wind-Ups, and they were drawn through them.

_An Exceed Summon! _thought Jeb.

"I summon a far more powerful Wind-Up…" said Victor. "This toy isn't recommended for children ages ten or younger… The mighty Wind-Up Zenmaister!"

A huge Machine landed in front of him with a crash. It was a weird contraption, with four legs, two large arms with larger hands, two blades on its back, and an emotionless face with glowing, red eyes. (1,900 ATK)

"And for each Overlay Unit it has," continued Victor, "It gains 300 extra Attack Points."

(2,500 ATK)

"Bad news for your fashion-blind Warrior, I would say…"

A beam of burning light shot from Wind-Up Zenmaister eyes, obliterating Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

"Ugh…" said Jeb.

**(J: 6,200) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,100)**

"I use her effect!" he shouted. "I get to Special Summon an Earth-Attribute Warrior from my deck with 1,500 Attack Points or less…"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared in front of him. (1,400 ATK)

"Then make your move…" said Victor.

_Okay, here goes… _thought Jeb.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In a remote area of Ghana, far from any city or town, where it was now three-thirty in the afternoon, a rocky cliffside stood next to a small brook.

In the middle of the cliffside was a metal plate, about the height and width of a door. Some of the locals had seen it and guessed that it was indeed a door, but after failing to open it, they had simply left it alone.

A portal opened in front of it, and Dybbuk stepped out. Tiberius, Lorelei, and Ibza followed behind.

Dybbuk rubbed his chin.

"This is the place, all right," he said. "Mr. Tiberius, Miss DeLuc, if you would…"

"Before we do," said Tiberius, "let me repeat how incredibly dangerous…"

Dybbuk looked at him with an expression that could sour milk.

"Yes sir…" said the Doomdreamer, nervously, as he and Lorelei walked up to the plate.

He cleared his throat.

"Here goes nothing," he said.

"_There is a boundary between reality and insanity."_

He looked at Lorelei. She took a deep breath.

"_Only those who look beyond the boundary can embrace true power," _she said.

The plate shimmered with scintillating, colored lights. Then it vanished, revealing a cavern opening in the cliffside.

"That was it?" asked Dybbuk.

"What did you expect for the password to a cursed location?" asked Lorelei. "Poetry? It's all yours, Dybbuk. We're not going inside. We're not _that _crazy."

Dybbuk took an item out of a pocket inside his jacket. It was an amulet shaped like a flame that was made of ice, with two evil eyes on the front.

"What is that?" asked Tiberius.

"The Crest of Molikroth," replied Dybbuk.

He walked inside.

The two Doomdreamers looked at each other.

"Do you know who Molikroth is?" asked Tiberius.

"You got me…" replied Lorelei.

They looked at Ibza, and the cornugon looked at them.

"Molikroth is a ruler who no longer lives," said the cornugon, "because he never lived at all."

They didn't expect such a confusing answer… But truthfully, they didn't really expect him to answer the question at all, so they decided not to press further.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeb drew a card.

_Got it! _he thought.

"All right, Victor," he said. "First thing I'm doing is summoning Ganbara Knight."

He played the card, and a Warrior in full-plate armor with a winged helmet holding two very large shields appeared. (0 ATK)

"You think that scares me?" asked Victor.

"No, but this might," said Jeb.

He played a Spell Card.

"Dimension Dice?" asked Victor. "What the sam-hill does that do?"

"It lets me sacrifice two Monsters…" said Jeb.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Ganbara Knight turned into two orbs of light.

"…to summon something better from my deck."

A very large, blue die rolled onto the field. Under his veil, Victor lifted an eyebrow.

"A die?" he asked.

"Just wait," said Jeb.

Then the die unfolded, and a large Warrior stepped out of it. It was a tall, broad, muscular barbarian, dressed in full plate armor and a full-head helmet with horns. He carried a large broadsword.

"I present…" said Jeb, "Orgoth the Relentless."

(2,500 ATK)

"So what is he going to do?" asked Victor. "His Attack Score is equal to the Attack Score of my Monster… If you attack, they'll just kill each other."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Jeb.

He opened the Field Slot on his Disk.

"I also have his favorite Field Spell… Dice Dungeon!"

There was a loud hum, and the street around them turned into a pattered grid.

"Now, let me explain how this Field Spell works," said Jeb. "Every time two Monsters battle, the owners of said Monsters roll one die. Each die result has a different effect on the Monster's Attack Score for the purposes of that battle."

Victor growled a little.

"Oh, right…" he said. "You come from Acheron… You aren't too fond of games of chance… Well, too bad…

"Orgoth, prepare to attack Wind-Up Zenmaister!"

Orgoth lifted his sword. A large, blue die appeared in the air. It flew towards the center of the grid, fell, and skipped and bounced.

It landed on the 2.

"A two," said Jeb. "That means Orgoth gains 1,000 Attack Points…"

(3,500 ATK)

"Time to see if your Monster is any luckier."

A red die appeared on Victor's side of the field. Just like the red die, it flew, and skipped, and bounced. It landed on the 5.

"Ha!" he laughed. "I rolled higher than you!"

"Higher isn't better," said Jeb. "A five means that your Monster's base Attack Score is cut in half."

Wind-Up Zenmaister's Score fell to 1,550.

"Now get that crazy thing!" shouted Jeb. "Diamond-Blade Slash!"

Orgoth gripped his sword in both hands, and leapt at the huge Wind-Up. He made a great slice downward, and the demented toy exploded into broken metal and plastic.

"Ergh…" muttered Victor. "Well, that was a bust…"

Jeb set a card in his Disk, and a facedown card appeared behind Orgoth.

"More like busted…" he said. "Make your move…"

**(J: 6,200) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 4,150)**

Victor made a draw.

"I summon Wind-Up Knight," he said.

A new Wind-Up appeared in front of him. As the name suggested, it was a toy wearing armor resembling that of a knight, holding a sword and shield. (1,800 ATK)

"I end my turn…" he said.

Jeb drew a card.

"Not brave enough to test your luck?" he asked. "Orgoth, attack the Wind-Up Knight!"

Orgoth lifted his sword again.

"Not yet, I'm not," said Victor, as Wind-Up Knight's turnkey started to turn. "I use my Knight's effect, which, again, I can use once. I can negate any attack against a Wind-Up, including one against the Knight itself."

Orgoth slashed with his sword, but the toy blocked with its shield.

"Don't forget, when a Wind-Up activates its effect, the effect of Wind-Up Factory activates…"

He took a card from his deck.

Jeb looked at the card he had drawn. He set it in his Disk, and a facedown card appeared next to the other one.

_He's up to something, _he thought. _I have a feeling he's preparing for something bigger than Zenmaister…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dybbuk walked down a narrow corridor. He knew there were no traps in this secret cache. Although the Triad had indeed put a treasure here, they had not put any guardians to keep it safe…

The reason? Because anyone who broke in to steal the treasure would probably be killed by the treasure itself. They were not only things of great evil, they were _alive, _and did not recognize just any master.

Still, the cursed artifacts hidden here did not scare Dybbuk. The treasure would obey him… Of that he was sure. There were some things that man was not meant to tamper with, as the old saying went… But he was _not _a man.

He walked into the main chamber, a dark, dusty room with a pedestal in the center. There was no illumination, but he could see quite clearly. Devils could see perfectly in darkness, one advantage they had over mortal beings.

As he walked in, a roar echoed through the room. He expected that, of course. The beasts had stirred.

He watched as three shadowy shapes rose from the pedestal. An evil aura filled the chamber.

Dybbuk held the Crest of Molikroth in front of him.

"Come, dark spirits…" he said, in a forceful tone. "As a representative of the one who once used this name, I command you to yield, lest you face his wrath…"

There was another, even louder roar.

Then it faded into a sigh, and the three shadows vanished.

A hatch on the portal opened, and three cards in glass holders rose out.

Dybbuk stepped forward, and quickly took them. He looked at them. Then he nodded.

Three minutes later, he rushed out the cave entrance, where Ibza and the Doomdreamers were waiting.

"Mission accomplished," he said.

"No way…" said Tiberius.

"Yes way…" said Dybbuk, with a smirk.

He waved his hand, and a portal opened again.

"Now, let's leave this place. We have the cards, and I now have to decide who will use them…"

He looked at the two Doomdreamers, who looked noticeably worried.

"Don't worry, it won't be you," he said. "But I believe the master will have another task for you shortly.

"The plan is moving along, and we're ahead of schedule…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"I draw!" shouted Victor.

"First, I summon Wind-Up Dog," he said.

A large, toy dog, painted blue, with sharp teeth leapt onto the field. (1,200 ATK)

"Then, I play the Spell Card, Junk Dealer."

He quickly played a card.

"With this card, I can Special Summon two Warriors or Machines from my Graveyard, so long as I cut their Attack Scores in half."

Wind-Up Warrior (600 ATK) and Wind-Up Soldier (900 ATK) appeared, both looking dented and rusted.

"Now, I Overlay Warrior, Soldier, and Knight…" he said.

All three of the mechanical Warriors were drawn into black holes…

"A _three-_Monster Exceed Summon?" gasped Jeb.

"You got it," said Victor. "Since Zenmaister was a bust, I have to bring out the big guns!"

With a loud bellow, a huge Machine appeared on Victor's side of the field. It looked like a giant, robotic rhinoceros, covered with black and scarlet armor, with tusks that looked like blades. (2,700 ATK)

"Meet my Recycle Rerhinobot!" laughed Victor. "It's very good at recycling broken things… Especially things that it breaks!

"And it has two powerful effects… By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can increase the Attack Score of another Monster on the field by 500 points. And I can use that effect more than once per round!

"So I'll use it three times, to increase the Attack Score of Wind-Up Dog by 1,500!"

Soldier, Warrior, and Knight appeared, and turned into orbs of energy, that flew into Wind-Up Dog. (2,700 ATK)

"Wind-Up Dog has an effect of its own," continued Victor, as the Dog's turnkey started to turn. "I can increase its Level by 2 and its Attack Score by 600."

(3,300 ATK)

"Just in case this doesn't work, I'll use the effect of Wind-Up Factory one last time…"

He took a card from his deck.

"Now, attack his barbarian, Wind-Up Dog!"

Wind-Up Dog growled.

"The effect of Dice Dungeon activates!" shouted Jeb.

The red die appeared, and it skipped and bounced. It landed on a 3.

"Three," said Jeb. "That means your Dog's Attack Score remains unchanged… Now I roll…"

The blue die appeared, and skipped and bounced again. It landed on the 2 once again.

Jeb grinned as Orgoth's Attack Score rose up to 3,500.

"This is not your day!" he said, as Wind-Up Dog leapt towards Orgoth.

The barbarian swung his sword, cutting the toy dog in half.

"I still have Recycle Rerhinobot!" shouted Victor.

The huge robot snorted, and steam blasted from its nostrils.

"Let's see if I have better luck…"

The die rolled again…

It came to a rest again, this time on the 6. Jeb gasped.

"Judging from the look on your face," said Victor, with a grin, "I'm guessing that's a good roll."

Recycle Rerhinobot glowed with fiery energy. (5,400 ATK)

"Double the score?" he said. "I can deal with that…"

"Now I roll!" shouted Jeb.

His die rolled…

Then it landed on the 5.

"Shit…" he said, as Orgoth's Attack Score fell to 1,250.

"Recycle Rerhinobot…" ordered Victor. "Mow his Monster down!"

The Rerhinobot charged, causing the ground to tremble…

"I activate… Invincible Hero!" shouted Jeb, as one of his facedown cards lifted up. "Now, for this round only, Orgoth _can't _be destroyed."

The mecha-rhino slammed into Orgoth the Relentless, causing a shockwave that knocked him on his rump and knocked Jeb down. However, Orgoth was still in one piece.

**(J: 2,050) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 3,950)**

"You may have saved your Monster," said Victor, "but you've still lost the duel…"

"What do you mean?" asked Jeb. "I still have Life Points left…"

"Not for long," said Victor. "Recycle Rerhinobot has another effect. If it has no Overlay Units when I end my turn, then the weakest Monster I have is destroyed, and we both take damage equal to its base Attack Score."

Jeb looked at Recycle Rerhinobot…

"You only have one Monster…" he said.

"That's right…" said Victor. "Recycle Rerhinobot will be forced to destroy itself, and we'll both take 2,700 points of damage… And that's more than you have…

"Okay, Jeb… I'm ending my turn NOW."

He stabbed his thumb downward, and the giant Exceed exploded in a blast that covered the whole field. A car alarm went off nearby.

The flames and smoke slowly started to clear. Victor got up, and looked through the smoke for his foe…

"Hmm…" he said.

He saw Jeb standing there, stone-faced, soot covering his face…

But then Jeb smirked.

"Nice… try…" said Jeb.

**(J: 350) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 1,250)**

"HOW?" screamed Victor.

"I used my facedown card…" said Jeb. "Emergency Provisions… I sent Dice Dungeon to the Graveyard, and gained 1,000 Life Points before your Recycle Rerhinobot blew up."

Victor looked about ready to blow up himself.

"But don't feel _too _POed…" said Jeb. "You didn't do too bad… You had a pretty sound strategy…"

Victor replied by suggesting an impossible act of masturbation.

Jeb sighed, and drew a card.

"Some people never learn…" he said.

He pointed, and Orgoth the Relentless hit the maug hard with his sword, knocking him over.

**(J: 350) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 0)**

Jeb looked at Victor as Orgoth vanished. He shook his head, and then started to walk away.

"Damn…" growled Victor. "Damn… Damn-damn!"

"_You know, there is another way," _said a hollow-sounding voice behind the maug.

"Who said that?" said Victor, sitting up.

"_Someone you're going to want to know,"_ said the voice. _"You're a powerful duelist Victor, even if your Monsters are toys…"_

"Hey, they may be toys," said Victor, "but they aren't playing around!"

"_Indeed," _said the voice. _"There's an old saying, Victor… The only true difference between children and adults is the price of their toys. Whether it's a sport's car or a deluxe entertainment system, one never gets tired of frivolities to amuse themselves with…_

"_But… If dangerous toys are what you favor, there exist far deadlier ones…_

"_And if you truly want revenge for the humiliations you've suffered, I could use a man with your talents…"_

Victor got up.

"Tell me what I have to do…" he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Afternoon turned into evening, and evening turned into night. As before, the night passed, and the sun rose on a new day over Boston…

But all was not well on this morning…

At seven o'clock, a car drove into the heart of Roslindale, where police had cordoned off a murder scene.

Two plainclothes police offers got out of the car. One of them was Inspector Fred Spelding, a sixty-two-year-old veteran of the Boston Police Department.

If one word could be used to describe Spelding, that word was 'grey'. He had grey hair, grey eyes, a weather-beaten, grey face, and wore grey slacks and a grey jacket. Even his personality was pretty grey. He almost never smiled, and was always serious.

"You know, Larry," said Spelding, to the other officer, "when a cop gets to be my age, a nice, safe desk job starts to look real tempting… Especially when my day starts with a brutal serial killer with my bagel…"

They walked over to a uniformed officer.

"It's just like the other three, Inspector," said the officer. "This seems to be another Duel Monsters 'hustler' who picked the wrong target. Like the others, he appears to have been set on fire, but no traces of any gasoline or other flammable material…

"If I didn't know better, I'd say someone was attacking these guys with a flamethrower, but if someone was packing one of those things, you'd think he'd stand out…"

Spelding walked over to the victim. He picked up a card that had fallen on the ground.

Unshaven Angler.

"Cripes…" he said.

"Larry, hold back the press… I have to make a phone call…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Five minutes later, at Dante's house, Dante was speaking on the phone while Ophelia and Jeb watched.

"Right Spelding…" he said. "Uh-huh… Yeah… Okay… Thanks for the info…"

He hung up with a frown.

"Four well-known con artists who use Duel Monsters murdered…" he said. "All four burned to death… All four of them using decks focusing on the Water Attribute."

"And Panik, a sadistic duelist who not long ago used Fire-Attribute Monsters that were especially useful against Water just killed himself yesterday in his cell," said Ophelia. "It's too much of a coincidence.

"Either his death was some elaborate hoax and he escaped, or his ghost is out there, hunting for victims."

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Jeb.

He hit a button on the computer that he was sitting at.

"Strange things have been happening. Here's the information on that Fool's Mate card that Alyosha used. In all logic, he shouldn't have had it. Know how many copies of that card there are? Eight.

"They were made especially for a tournament that I2 held ten years ago called the Paradise Lost European Invitational. All of the invitees had to be tournament winners who used Fiend Decks. These cards were given to the eight quarter-finalists.

"And Alyosha wasn't one of them…"

"He clearly had 'connections'," said Dante. "That amulet meant something…

"Infernal activity in this city is on the rise… A well-known diabolist starts prowling around the Old North Church, and a paeliryon comes here after abducting a victim…

"Possibly, Panik is connected to the same phenomenon. The Monsters he used were called Hellgears, if I remember correctly. Note the word 'Hell'…

"One thing's for sure… Whether it's Panik or not, he's bound to get tired of targeting criminals soon… We've got to stop him before his next victim is just some poor duelist who's in the wrong place when he shows up."

"Do you want me to…" said Ophelia.

"No…" said Dante. "I'll handle this personally…"

He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the vest underneath, a special vest with a holder for all six of his decks. If Panik was truly out there hunting for Water duelists, he was going to find one who'd give him the fight of his life…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ORGOTH THE RELENTLESS (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,450

**Flavor Text: **_A barbarian lord who wields a sword of adamantine. He is proud of his power._

_Note: In the anime, this card's orange border indicated that it was an effect Monster, but its effect was never used or revealed. It is presented here as a Normal Monster. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DICE DUNGEON (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **The board for the game Dungeon Dice Monsters, seen from above.

**Card Effect: **If the controller of this card controls no face-up Monsters, destroy this card. Each player must roll 1 die when a Monster he controls battles, and apply 1 of the following results depending on the result of the roll during the Damage Step: 1: That Monster loses 1,000 ATK. 2: That Monster gains 1,000 ATK. 3: No effect: 4: That Monster's ATK becomes 0. 5: That Monster's base ATK is halved. 6: That Monster's ATK is doubled.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DIMENSION DICE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Orgoth the Relentless emerging from a fold-out die as the Monsters do in the game Dungeon Dice Monsters.

**Card Effect: **Tribute 2 Monsters you control. Special Summon 1 "Orgoth the Relentless" from your hand or deck.

_Note: The preceding three cards were first used by Otogi in the original anime episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 2)" (although Orgoth appeared in its Dungeon Dice Monsters incarnation in a previous episode). Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INVINCIBLE HERO (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A laughing, muscular superhero on a city street at night (the city is possibly "Skyscraper"), surrounded by unconscious, masked thugs, with shadowy thugs lurking behind him.

**Card Description**: Select one Warrior-Type Monster you control. The selected Monster cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase of this turn.

_Note: "Invincible Hero" was first used by Judai in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "A Lying Legend". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. (The effect as written is not 100% confirmed, but is an interpretation based on its use.)_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**JUNK DEALER (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A bald muscleman wearing armor with a cybernetic eye. (Contrary to popular belief, this character is not Nappa from the _Dragonball Z_ anime.)

**Card Description:** Special Summon up to 2 Warrior and/or Machine-Type Monsters from your Graveyard in Attack Position. The ATK of the Special Summoned Monsters is halved, and they cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

_Note: "Junk Dealer" was first used by Amelda in the original anime episode "Flight of Fear (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.  
><em>

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**RECYCLE RERHINOBOT (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Exceed/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Rank:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **_3 Level 4 Monsters_

You can detach 1 of this card's Exceed Material Monsters to increase the ATK of 1 Monster you control, other than "Recycle Rerhinobot", by 500. If this card has no Exceed Material Monsters during your End Phase, destroy the Monster you control with the lowest ATK, and inflict damage to both players equal to that Monster's base ATK. (In the case if a tie, select which.)

_Note: "Recycle Rerhinobot" was first used by Obomi in "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode 021. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.  
><em>

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**WIND-UP SWAP (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **Magician of Faith in a toy store that has several Wind-Up Monsters on the shelves, holding a Wind-Up Knight in her arms.

**Card Description: **Discard 1 "Wind-Up" Monster from your hand. Select 1 "Wind-Up" Monster from your deck that is a lower Level than the discarded Monster and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Just thinking about Panik was enough to give my old teammate Karl the shivers. Panik's anti-Water Deck nearly defeated him in a duel that almost did him in when we stormed the Temple of All-Consumption. And now it seemed that Panik had turned from duelist assassin to **_**real **_**assassin. **_

_**If Panik truly was out there using the Hellgears again, Dante was going to bring him down. As you've already seen, he was rather good at sting operations… All he had to do was bait the hook and hope for a bite. **_

"_**Searing Steel; Flames in the Marsh" is coming soon.**_


	9. Flames in the Marsh

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL NINE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Searing Steel**

**Flames in the Marsh**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Tiberius and Lorelei were having breakfast in the commissary at the fortress they were staying at. No other devils were eating here… They never saw any devils other than Dybbuk eat here, and only once at that, the one time he had treated them. Either the staff of this place ate on a different schedule, or the two of them had not yet earned the right to eat with them. They suspected the latter.

The chef seemed to be in a foul mood whenever they were here. The chef was an abishai. Abishai were low-ranking devils who were the size and shape of humans, with dragon-like heads and wings. Unlike most devils, they were actually created by Tiamat, the Queen of Evil Dragonkind, one of many gods who lived in Hell. Most abishai worked for her, but Tiamat regularly sold them to the Lords of the Nine in exchange for treasure and services. It seemed like slave-trading, but most abishai actually welcomed this opportunity, because it was pretty much their only chance that they would ever be promoted to something better than an abishai.

The two Doomdreamers didn't know the reason for its incredibly bad mood, but it did make good waffles.

"You don't suppose that Stormbringer has found out that we escaped yet?" asked Lorelei.

"Ah, who cares?" asked Tiberius, who wasn't in a very good mood himself. "I hate that bastard..."

"You hate _everyone," _replied Lorelei. "That's why you became a Doomdreamer, remember?"

"There was one person I cared for…" sighed Tiberius. "Long ago…

"Things could have turned out so different…"

Lorelei chuckled.

"Yeah, you mentioned her once or twice…" she said. "You were a Chaplain… I tend to think that, at the time, girls were on your permanently-given-up-for-Lent-list."

Tiberius glared at her. His voice turned sour again.

"That was kind of why it all fell apart…" he said, "what ruined it one terrible day…

"But that's all behind me now… If I hate everyone, it's because no-one has ever given me a reason to like them."

Lorelei changed the subject.

"Do you trust Dybbuk?" asked Lorelei.

"No," replied Tiberius.

"Neither do I," sighed Lorelei, "but I wasn't going to say it until I was sure you didn't…"

"Demons are easy to deal with," said Tiberius. "I don't trust them either, but them, I can deal with. When they see an enemy, they charge, and they fight. Offer them sacrifices or slaves, and they'll do the job.

"Devils are different… They're downright _sneaky…_

"Dybbuk isn't the first harvester devil I've dealt with… One who called himself U'kin approached me a few months before I met you. He called himself an 'infernal magic salesman'.

"He didn't offer a Faustian Pact… He just had a briefcase full of potions, wands, and the like, along with a catalogue full of other items, all for sale… He didn't want souls… His prices were all in American dollars."

"What on Earth would a devil do with greenbacks?" asked Lorelei.

"I asked him," replied Tiberius. "He told me that even in Hell it never hurts to have some cash on hand…

"I thought otherwise… I suspected it was a case of bait and switch…"

"I see…" said Lorelei. "If you had bought his stuff, then the next time you saw him, his catalogue would have more powerful, more expensive things… And even better things the next time. Eventually, he'd offer stuff so rare and powerful, that money wouldn't suffice, and you'd be willing to give him anything to obtain them…"

Tiberius nodded.

"He denied it, of course…" he said. "I told him to give me his number, and I'd get back to him… I never did, and I never saw him again…

"You see, devils are sneaky. That's why Tharizdun prefers to deal with demons rather than devils… Demons like the idea of destroying the world…

"Devils, on the other hand, want to conquer it… They don't want to destroy the souls of mortals like demons do… They want to own them…"

Lorelei glanced at the chef, who was cleaning the counter behind them.

"You sure it's wise to discuss this with him listening?" she asked.

Tiberius took his last bite of waffles.

"I'm pretty sure our host, whoever it is, _knows_ that we don't trust him…" he said. "Thing is… I'm not entirely sure if he _cares…_"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It was now nine AM in Boston.

The train yard in the Southwest Corridor was not a smart place to be if you were a duelist. Gangs of Card Ghouls made their headquarters there – groups of criminals who forced people into duels with ante rules to steal their cards.

However, Dante had come here with them in mind, and the three thugs he was confronting were not going to intimidate him.

Dante was in disguise right now. He wore an overcoat over his suit, wore a fake beard, and dark glasses. He felt almost naked without his hat, which was in a duffel bag at his feet, but it had to be done.

Right now, he had Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness and Ocean's Keeper on the field, and 4,000 Life Points remaining. His opponent had Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in Defense Mode, the Continuous Trap Card Type Zero Magic Crusher, a facedown card in his Spell Zone, and 3,500 Life Points remaining.

"Summon a whole seafood platter if you want," said the thug. "It's gonna be over real soon…"

"My move…" said Dante, drawing a card.

He looked at the facedown card. It was most likely Magical Explosion, and the thug would trigger it once his face-up Trap Card had brought Dante's Life Points down low enough by discarding enough Spell Cards. Well, that wasn't going to happen…

"I activate Big Wave Small Wave," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "This Spell destroys all Water Monsters I have on the field…"

His two Monsters shattered.

"…and then lets me Special Summon two others from my hand. So, I'll summon Mermaid Knight, and the Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness!"

First, a mermaid with flowing, red hair, wearing armor and holding a scimitar gracefully floated onto the field. (1,500 ATK)

Then a much bigger Monster loomed over the field. It was a giant killer whale, with torpedoes on its underside, and rockets and a crane on top. (2,100 ATK)

"Now, for my Normal Summon…" said Dante, taking the last card in his hand, "I'll summon Torpedo Fish."

A large torpedo shaped like a shark appeared in front of him, standing on its tail. (1,000 ATK)

"And by using Orca's special effect," he continued, as Torpedo Fish vanished, "I can sacrifice it to destroy one Monster."

Orca fired the Fish like a true torpedo, and the Ghoul shielded himself as Gear Golem was blown to shards.

"You're wide open!" shouted Dante.

Mermaid Knight rushed up to the Ghoul, and hit him across the chest with her sword. Then Orca opened its mouth, and a blast from a giant cannon knocked him down. The crook's Life Points fell to zero.

"So, who's next?" said Dante.

The thugs didn't answer. They just turned and ran in the opposite direction…

Then Dante heard a scream.

He picked up his duffle bag, and rushed after them, only to see a horrid sight. The bodies of the three Ghouls were lying on the ground, burnt and smoldering. A large, shadowy creature was behind them…

The creature faded away, and a very large man wearing a long cloak, his face covered by a dark hood stepped forward. He was wearing a Duel Disk, and Dante knew right away that something was amiss… It was the same model that the paeliryon had used.

Dante's eyes narrowed.

_Seems I've found our killer… _he thought.

"Humph…" said the stranger prodding one of the bodies with his boot. "Gutter trash… Not worth the effort…

"But you seem more worthy of a challenge…"

Dante took the deck he was using and stuffed it into the duffel bag; it was only a test deck, after all. Then he reached into the vest under his jacket, and took out his real Water Deck. He fit it into his Disk, and the gems turned blue.

"You want to duel, big guy?" he said. "Fine, I'm game…

"So, do you have a name?"

No answer.

"The strong silent type, eh?" asked Dante. "Fine…"

The stranger walked past the three bodies, and activated his Disk.

"All right…" said Dante. "Duel…"

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (?: 8,000)**

"Make the first move…" said the stranger. "I insist…"

Dante drew a sixth card.

"All right…" he said. "I summon Mother Grizzly to the field."

In a surge of bubbles, the bestial Water recruiter appeared. (1,400 ATK)

"Then I'll set two cards, and end my turn," he said, as two facedown cards appeared behind Mother Grizzly.

"My move…" said the stranger, making a draw.

"I play Temptation of the Goddess!" he exclaimed, as he played a Spell Card. "And it works as follows… I get to look at the cards in your hand, and if there's a Level 4 or lower Monster among them, I get to force you to Special Summon it in Attack Mode."

Dante lifted an eyebrow. He turned the three cards in his hand around. Only one of them was a Monster: Swap Frog.

"Very well, that one will do…" said the stranger.

Dante threw the card on his Disk, and a large frog with orange skin covered with an odd, darker orange pattern appeared. (1,000 ATK)

"Swap Frog has no less than three different effects," said Dante, "and one of them is activated when it's summoned. To wit, I get to choose a Level 2 or lower Aqua-Type Monster on my side of the field or in my deck, and send it to the Graveyard."

A card slipped out of his deck.

"So I'll discard this one…"

He slipped the card into his discard slot.

"Very well…" said the stranger, "and now that you have two Water Monsters on the field, and I have no Monsters, I can Special Summon _this…_"

He threw a card on his Duel Disk, and a huge, roaring fire erupted on his side of the field, accompanied by a strong smell of brimstone and a cloud of foul smoke.

"I summon Hellgear Malebranche!"

A huge, diabolic Machine emerged from the flames. It was a shaped like a bull-like devil with mechanical limbs, wings, and armor, standing on all fours, with flames seeping from its pores. The foul smoke that accompanied its arrival poured from smokestacks on its back, as if some furnace were burning inside it. (2,000 ATK)

_Seems I was right… _thought Dante.

"And because that was a Special Summon," continued the duelist, "I can Normal Summon Hellgear Osyluth!"

Another Machine appeared, this one much smaller than the first, and very thin. It brought to mind a mechanical skeleton with a metal skull-like face, with a long tail on the back tipped with a sharp blade. It was surrounded by an aura of flame. (1,700 ATK)

"And now my Osyluth will attack Mother Grizzly," continued the hooded man, "and whenever it attacks a Water Monster, it gains 800 Attack Points!

"Attack! Searing Stinger!"

The Hellgear leapt and did a flip, lashing its bladed tail forward as it did so, its Attack Score rising to 2,500. It cut Mother Grizzly cleanly in half.

"I use Mother Grizzly's effect!" shouted Dante. "I summon Dupe Frog in Attack Mode!"

In another burst of water, a smaller frog appeared. It had pale skin, a question mark on its forehead, and wore an academic mortarboard. (100 ATK)

"And so long as he's on the field, you're only allowed to attack him."

Then the stranger laughed.

"You're serious?" he said. "That little runt only has 100 Attack Points!

"Hellgear Malebranche… Roast that little thing with Blazing Hellfire!"

The huge contraption belched a cloud of burning death at Dupe Frog…

One of Dante's facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate Froggy Forcefield!" he shouted. "Because you attacked a Frog, this works just like Mirror Force!"

"Eh?" said the stranger.

Then he braced himself as both his Hellgears exploded.

Dante threw the overcoat aside. Then he took off the fake beard and sunglasses. He reached for his hat, and put it on.

"Disguise was bugging me…" he said.

"Shadowchaser…" growled the stranger.

"That's right…" said Dante. "And you might as well ditch your disguise too, pal… You aren't fooling anyone…"

The stranger laughed, and threw aside the cloak and hood. There could be no mistaking who it was now… The face of a madman, the distinctive skullcap over unkempt black hair, the black overcoat with the letters P and K over a hulking frame… It was Panik, the Player Killer of Darkness…

…only this time, he was surrounded by a strange, shadowy aura.

"Well, you're certainly are no ghost…" said Dante. "Even if you are creepier than usual… So I'm assuming that it's not your body in the morgue at Shadowchaser Headquarters…

"What did your employer do? Kill some vagrant by breaking his neck, use cosmetic magic to make the body look like you, and switch the body with you to make it look like you had hanged yourself?"

"That's right," said Panik. "And it wasn't easy finding a bum that was my height and build. But it was all worth it… I'm back doing what I do best…"

"Wrong…" said Dante. "You've gotten even worse… You're a _real _killer now. But I assume it was inevitable… Most bullies cross the line eventually."

"I'm more than capable of it now…" said Panik.

He looked at his deck.

"When I worked for the Doomdreamers, that stingy spell-slinger would only give me four Hellgears. I had to augment the deck with other Fire-Attribute Machines. My new employer was far more generous. He actually gave me the complete set!"

He lifted his right hand, revealing his demonic graft. It was different than Shelly's arm, resembling a long, strong tentacle; it had a hand that consisted of three fingers and a thumb which all resembled smaller tentacles.

"I'm more powerful than ever before! No longer do I have to lurk in the shadows and strike from the darkness! I was once a defensive duelist… Now, I defend with an aggressive _offense!_

"And it's still my move…"

**(Dante: 6,900) - - - - - - - - - - (Panik: 8,000)**

Panik took another Spell Card from his hand, and played it.

"I activate Awakening From Beyond," he said. "You draw twice, but I get a Monster back from my Graveyard."

Dante made two draws, and Panik took Hellgear Malebranche from his discard slot.

He looked at Dante's two Monsters.

"And because you still have two Water Monsters…"

He played the card, and Hellgear Malebranche appeared again. (2,000 ATK)

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn…"

A set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"My move…" said Dante.

He drew another card.

"I first move Dupe Frog to Defense Mode…" he said.

Dupe Frog shielded itself with its flippers. (2,000 DEF)

"Then I summon… Tradetoad."

He played the card, and a toad – not a frog – that was smaller than Dupe Frog appeared next to Swap Frog. Its left side was pink, and had a feathered wing on the back; its right side was black, and had a bat-like wing on the back. More-or-less, it looked like a young version of Substitoad, a Monster whose card was illegal for many reasons. (100 ATK)

"By using Tradetoad's effect," said Dante, "Once per turn I can sacrifice an Aqua-Type Monster to Special Summon a Frog from my Graveyard.

"So, I'll sacrifice Tradetoad itself…"

The small toad vanished.

"…and summon the Monster I discarded with Swap Frog's effect… Submarine Frog!"

The Monster that appeared was a humanoid frog, dressed in an outfit similar to that of a navy frogman. It wore a wetsuit with a yellow top (with an F on the front), blue shorts, blue flippers, and a diver's mask. It carried a diver's pole spear. (1,200 ATK)

"Now I activate… Inferno Reckless Summon," he continued, as his other facedown card lifted up. "I'll summon two more Submarine Frogs from my deck."

Two more of the strange amphibians appeared in the last two spaces in his Monster Zone. (1,200 ATK x2)

Panik threw a card on his Disk, and a second Hellgear Malebranche appeared next to the other. (2,000 ATK)

"Next…" said Dante.

The Field Slot on his Duel Disk opened.

"I play a Field Spell… The powerful Wetlands!"

He played the card, and amid a croaking of frogs, a vast marsh of tall grass and water weeds covered the train yard.

"In Wetlands, all Water Monsters that are Level 2 or lower gain a bonus to their Attack Scores of 1,200 points!"

Panik scowled as Swap Frog rose to an Attack Score of 2,200, and the three Submarine Frogs rose to 2,400 apiece.

"You're finished, Panik!" shouted Dante. "Swap Frog, destroy the first Hellgear Malebranche!"

Swap Frog let out a mighty croak, and the first infernal Machine exploded as it internal furnace ruptured.

"Now, my first Submarine Frog will trash your other one!"

The first Submarine Frog flew at the second Hellgear, and jabbed its spear into its metal hull. It sparked and smoke flew from the tear, and then it exploded too.

"And I'm not done with you…" said Dante.

The second Submarine Frog flew at Panik, and jabbed the assassin in the chest with its spear. Panik howled.

"Sorry, but that's all you get!" cursed Panik.

He threw a card on his Disk.

"Because you attacked me directly with a Water Monster, I get to Special Summon Hellgear Xerfilstyx from my hand! Defense Mode!"

Another large Machine appeared, this one shaped like a horned, faceless devil with thick hands, with tank treads instead of legs. It crossed its arms.

"And its Defense Score is equal to the amount of damage I just took from that attack."

(2,400 DEF)

Dante lifted an eyebrow.

_Well, this is new, _he thought.

"I end my turn…" he said.

"And my Trap Card activates…" said Panik.

His facedown card lifted up, revealing Shock Draw.

"I took _exactly _3,000 points of damage that round," he said, "so I get to draw three cards."

He quickly whipped the top three cards off his deck.

**(D: 6,900) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 5,000)**

"It's my move…" he said.

He drew a fourth card.

"I summon Hellgear Dogai," he said.

In another aura of fire, a more streamlined android appeared. Resembling a female fiend, it was slim and shapely, with silver armor. She had horns on her head that pointed backwards, large claws, and fiery, glowing eyes. (1,400 ATK)

"Your college in Chicago would remember this one," chuckled Panik. "When she battles a Water Monster, that Monster's Attack Score falls to zero. So your Monsters are nothing more than French cuisine to her."

"But she can't lower a Monster's Defense Score," said Dante. "My Dupe Frog is in Defense Mode, and it's the only Monster you can attack so long as it's on the field. Seems we have a stand-off right now."

"I disagree," said Panik.

He played a card, and a large flamethrower appeared in Hellgear Xerfilstyx's arms.

"The Equip Spell, Gear Burner!" he laughed. "So long as Xerfilstyx is in Defense Mode and has this Equip Spell, it can inflict damage to you equal to half its Defense Points every time I end my turn!"

"What?" said Dante.

"My turn is over now…" said Panik.

Xerfilstyx fired a stream of flames from the weapon, and Dante groaned as then scorched and burned him.

**(D: 5,700) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 5,000)**

_Man, I felt that! _thought Dante._ I gotta do something, or_ _I'm gonna wind up just like those three Card Ghouls…_

He drew a card.

_All right…_

"I activate… Heaven's Lost Property," he said.

He played a Spell Card, and glowing, white feathers started to fall from the sky.

"We each draw three cards… And then discard two."

Panik smirked and made three draws as Dante did the same. Dante looked over his card, and then discarded Ronintoadin and Treeborn Frog. Panik discarded Hellgear Hamatula and Second Booster.

"Okay…" said Dante.

"First, I'll use another of Swap Frog's effects… By sending it back to my hand…"

He took the card from his Disk, and Swap Frog vanished.

"…I get a second Normal Summon this turn, so long as I use it to summon a Frog. I'll use my first Normal Summon to summon Swap Frog again."

Swap Frog appeared again. (1,000 ATK) –) (2,200 ATK)

"Then I'll use Swap Frog's effect which lets me send a Frog from the field or my deck to the Graveyard. And I'll use that effect to send Swap Frog itself to the Graveyard."

Swap Frog vanished again.

"We'll get into why I did that later," he continued. "For now, I'll use my second Normal Summon to bring out Unifrog."

A small, purple frog with a unicorn horn leapt onto the field. (400 ATK) –) (1,600 ATK)

"Summon all the amphibians you want," said Panik. "They're powerless against my Hellgears."

"Maybe at the moment," said Dante, "but Unifrog has the ability to attack you directly."

Unifrog leapt at the assassin, jabbing with its horn like a lance. Panik grunted.

"And as you may have deduced by now," said Dante, "Frogs tend to have multiple effects. When Unifrog attacks directly when I have at least one other Frog on the field, I get to destroy one Spell or Trap Card!"

The Gear Burner card shattered.

"It's your move…"

**(D: 5,700) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 3,400)**

Panik was angry now. He glared at Dante with hate as he made a draw.

"I play Pot of Avarice…" he said, through his teeth.

He took Second Booster, Hellgear Osyluth, both Hellgear Malebranche, and Hellgear Hamatula from his Graveyard, and shuffled them into his deck. He drew two cards.

Then he laughed a cruel laugh.

"Seems this standoff is over!" he laughed. "I play the Cost Down Spell Card!"

He played the card, and then discarded one card, DNA Transplant.

"By doing so, I can Normal Summon Hellgear Amnizu with no sacrifice."

There was another blast of flame, and a Machine that looked like a large potbelly stove with mechanical arms, stubby legs, and a squat head on top rose onto the field. Smoke poured from a chimney on the back. (1,800 ATK)

"When Normal Summoned, this Monster can take control of one of your Water Monsters…"

Panik pointed at Dupe Frog, and it was pulled over to his side of the field.

"Now I'm free to attack your other Frogs, and I will, once I Equip Amnizu with two Equip Spells…"

He quickly played two cards.

"Break! Draw! lets me draw a card whenever it destroys a Monster for the next three turns, while Mage Power gives it 500 Attack Points for each Spell Card I have."

(2,800 ATK)

"So now I can roast your Unifrog!"

The hatch on Hellgear Amnizu's midsection opened, and a cloud of flame blasted at the small frog, turning it to ashes.

"Ugh…" said Dante.

"I get to draw once due to Break! Draw!" said Panik.

He made a draw.

"And don't forget…" he continued, as Hellgear Dogai bore her claws, "when Dogai battles a Water Monster, that Monster is rendered powerless…"

Dogai burned with fire and charged at one of the Submarine Frogs, blowing it to shards and knocking Dante over.

**(D: 3,100) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 3,400)**

"My turn is over…"

Dante slowly got up.

_And to think that the King of Games once called this guy a coward, _he thought.

He looked at Panik.

_Well, maybe he was, and maybe he wasn't… But getting that graft seems to have made him a great deal braver._

"You play with fire, you'll get burned, pal!" he shouted.

He drew a card.

"All right Panik," he said, as he held a Spell Card forward. "I'm playing Card of Variation…

"I get to draw two cards now…"

He made two draws.

"…but at the end of my turn, I either discard one card, or I lose 3,000 Life Points."

He looked at the two cards.

"Submarine Frog, attack Dupe Frog!" he shouted.

The first Frog leapt at Dupe Frog, and thrust its spear, blowing the frog to little pieces. Panik winced.

"This may be a good time to mention," said Dante, "Submarine Frog has a trampling effect. And because Dupe Frog went to my Graveyard, its other effect activates, and I get to take another Frog from my deck or Graveyard."

Swap Frog slipped out of his discard slot, and he added it to his hand. Then he took a Quickplay Spell from his hand.

"Now I'll play… Forbidden Chalice!"

Panik made a scowl.

"From the look on your face," said Dante, "I'm guessing you know what it does. It raises a Monster's Attack Score by 400, but nullifies its effect."

Hellgear Dogai's Attack Score went up to 1,800.

"So my second Submarine Frog can take that thing down!"

The second Frog leapt at the female android, and speared her through the torso. She gasped, and then shattered.

Dante set a card in his Disk, and a facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn," he said. "And to avoid Card of Variation's side effect…"

He discarded Poison Draw Frog from his hand.

**(D: 3,100) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 2,400)**

"I'll teach you…" said Panik, as he drew a card.

"Hellgear Amnizu… Barbecue the Submarine Frog on the left!"

The Hellgear opened its hatch again…

"Activate… Dust Tornado!" shouted Dante.

His facedown card lifted up, and Panik gasped as the windstorm swept up the Mage Power card, blowing it to particles. Hellgear Amnizu's Attack Score fell to 1,800. The Frog leapt over the blast of flame, and drove its weapon into the walking stove, blowing it into fiery scrap.

**(D: 3,100) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 1,800)**

"I still have Hellgear Xerfilstyx!" cursed Panik. "Just try to get past it!"

Dante made a draw.

He looked at his four cards.

_He's right… _he thought. _I have nothing that can get by that thing right now… Best just stall…_

He took a card and set it on his Disk. A card appeared set in his Monster Zone.

"It's your move…" he said.

Panik drew a card.

Then he laughed out loud.

"I play Fiend's Sanctuary!" he cackled.

He played a card from his hand, and the small token that resembled a metal stickman appeared. (0 ATK)

"Now, I sacrifice both my Monsters…"

The Metal Fiend Token and Hellgear Xerfilstyx turned into bonfires of white-hot flame…

Then the two bonfires combined into one, and two loud screeches erupted over the train yard as a huge creature started to take shape…

The enormous Machine looked as much like a Dragon as it did a Fiend… with _two _heads. Each head had devilish, ram-like horns. Its body was metal and made of cast-iron with gears for joints, and its huge, flapping wings kept it aloft. (2,800 ATK)

"I call forth… _Hellgear Malkizid!" _exclaimed Panik.

Malkizid was a name that was legendary among those who studied devils. Supposedly, it was the offspring of a union between Tiamat and one of the Dark Eight, the pit fiend generals who commanded the infernal armies. Just which member of that council was the father wasn't clear – apparently none of them wanted to take responsibility for siring the abomination. Legend said that Malkizid was so ferocious and deadly that only Lucifer himself could convince it to obey. He supposedly kept it locked up in some secure prison in the lowest layer of Hell, in preparation for an apocalyptic battle that he had been planning since he first fell from Heaven.

"Now I can eliminate your amphibians like the vermin they are…" said Panik. "Attack his Submarine Frog! Hellstorm Prominence!"

Hellgear Malkizid blasted twin bolts of blazing hellfire from its two jaws, obliterating one of the two Submarine Frogs and knocking Dante on his back.

The attack had done more… It had set the marsh on fire. A blazing inferno ignited, sending the whole Wetlands up in flames.

Dante slowly got up… He felt a burning sensation all over his skin…

**(D: 300) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 1,800)**

"What?" he gasped. "Why did I lose that many Life Points?"

"When Hellgear Malkizid destroys a Water Monster," said Panik, "you take damage equal to its Attack or Defense Score, whichever is greater."

_It has half of Inferno Wing's effect… _thought Dante. _And more Attack Points… Just great…_

"You're out of your league now…" said Panik. "Make your move…"

Dante slowly got up…

He made a draw.

_Shit… _he thought, as he looked at it.

He turned a card, and the last Submarine Frog knelt in Defense Mode. (600 DEF) Then he set a card on his Disk, and a set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn," he said.

_At least I _hope _it only has half of Inferno Wing's effect… _he thought. _Because if it has the whole effect, I'm finished…_

Panik grinned evilly as he drew a card.

"I summon Sangan," he said.

The small, three-eyed critter leapt onto the field. (1,000 ATK)

"Hellgear Malkizid…" he said, as flames appeared in the Machine's two mouths.

"Attack the last Submarine Frog, and finish him off!"

"I activate… Emergency Provisions!" shouted Dante. "I'll send Wetlands to the Graveyard."

His facedown card lifted up, and the swampy marsh vanished. The flames subsided, sending smoke into the sky.

The foul thing exhaled its storm of flame, blowing the last Submarine Frog to ashes.

"I not only gained 1,000 Life Points," said Dante, as sweat poured down his brow, "but with Wetlands gone, Submarine Frog's Attack Score returned to its base Score, so I only lost 1,200 Life Points."

Panik frowned.

"Humph…" he said. "It hardly matters… Your Life Points are hanging by a thread… One more attack and you're finished. In the meantime…

"Sangan, attack his other Monster!"

Sangan cackled, and leapt at the concealed Monster. A small, slug-like creature appeared on the card, and shattered.

"That was a T.A.D.P.O.L.E.," said Dante, "and you activated its effect. I now get to take two more of them from my deck."

Two cards appeared in his hand.

Panik paused.

_That's trouble, _thought the assassin. _If he manages to discard even one of them, and then Tribute Summon a Des Frog, then he'll be able to Special Summon two more Des Frogs._

_Then he'll be able to play Des Croaking, and I'll lose the duel!_

He looked at the last card in his hand, the one he had just drawn. He smirked.

_Then again… _he thought.

He set it in his Disk, and a set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" he said.

**(D: 100) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 1,800)**

He grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary. Dante looked at him closely as he made a draw.

_There we go… _thought Dante, looking at it.

"I play… Magical Stone Excavation!" he shouted.

"I'll discard both these T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s…"

He discarded the two cards.

"…and get a Spell Card back from my Graveyard."

He took a card from his discard slot.

"Trap Card, activate!" shouted Panik, as his set card lifted up. "Crevice into the Different Dimension!

"I get to name one Attribute, and then remove two Monsters with that Attribute in either Graveyard from play.

"So I name Water, and remove two of your T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s from play!"

The two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s fell out of Dante's discard slot.

"With only one T.A.D.P.O.L.E. left, you have no way to summon all three Des Frogs, and no way to use Des Croaking!" laughed Panik. "You lose!"

"You couldn't be more wrong," said Dante. "I can indeed summon three Des Frogs… Via a different method… And it's all because of the Spell Card that I recovered just now.

"I remove one Frog in my Graveyard from play…"

He took Unifrog from his Graveyard, and placed it inside his jacket.

"…to Special Summon Ronintoadin from my Graveyard."

A man-sized toad materialized in front of him, standing upright. It had oriental features, a red pattern on its green skin, carried a bamboo sword on a belt, wore a leaf on its head, and had a reed in its mouth. (100 ATK)

"In case you're wondering," said Dante, "I discarded it when I played Heaven's Lost Property. Now, I play Inferno Reckless Summon again."

He threw the card into his Disk, and two more Ronintoadin appeared. (100 ATK x2)

"I don't get it," said Panik. "Those aren't Des Frogs…"

"Yes they are," said Dante. "Well, sort of. When a Ronintoadin is on the field, its name is considered to be 'Des Frog', due to its effect.

"And you know what that means…"

He played another Spell Card.

"I play Des Croaking!"

The three Ronintoadin opened their mouths wide, and let out a loud, horrible croak, shaking the entire train yard. Sangan and Hellgear Malkizid exploded into a blast of pixels.

"Ugh…" cursed Panik. "A minor setback! I use Sangan's effect…"

He took a card from his deck, and grinned an evil grin.

"Another Hellgear Dogai, huh?" asked Dante. "Well, that's certainly a powerful card… But I'll never give you a chance to use it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Panik. "Those three wimps of yours only have 100 Attack Points each."

"But you forget," said Dante, as he took another card from his hand, "for all practical purposes, these three toads are Des Frogs. And there's another thing you can do with three Des Frogs…

"I play Polymerization!"

The three Ronintoadin leapt up, and combined into a large, watery vortex.

"I summon a greater power…" said Dante. "The D times three…"

A large shadow loomed over the field…

The shadow gave way to the biggest frog of all, one that was easily the size of a bus. It was huge and broad, with a pug face. Its strong arms had the Kanji symbols for "ultimate" on them. (2,500 ATK)

"D.3.S. Frog," said Dante. "And because I have a Treeborn Frog in my Graveyard, it gains 500 more Attack Points…"

(3,000 ATK)

"Not that it needed them…"

"No, wait… Please…" said Panik. "Mercy…"

"Gee, I wonder where you heard those words before?" asked Dante. "Maybe from those duelists who you killed?

"D.3.S. Frog… Finish him off…"

The gigantic amphibian let loose a croak that was even louder than the one created by Des Croaking. Panik screamed and was thrown backwards twenty feet before crash-landing on the pavement…

**(D: 100) - - - - - - - - - - (P: 0)**

Dante took some deep breaths.

"It's all over, Panik…" he said. "You're…"

Then he stopped short as a ring of flames formed around the assassin…

A revelation suddenly hit him… Panik's plea for mercy had not been directed at _him _at all…

He tried to rush up to him, but before he got halfway, the ring of fire turned into a blazing bonfire, and Panik screamed. Dante could get no closer.

Then he watched in horror… There were fiendish claws inside the flames, grabbing at the assassin and dragging him down.

Slowly, the flames died down, and Panik vanished with them. After a minute or two, only a scorched mark on the pavement indicated that he had been there at all.

Dante's hand trembled as he hit the speed dial on his mobile phone.

"Spelding?" he said into it. "I, uhm, I found your serial killer… I don't think we'll have to worry about him, at least not for a while…

"No, no, I didn't apprehend him… Dead? Well, I'm… not sure at this point…

"Well, he mentioned a new employer… I'm not sure who it is, exactly, but I think that this new employer was pretty mad at him when I defeated him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's pretty much what happened… Let's just say that he's not in your jurisdiction or ours at the moment.

"Okay, I'll keep in touch…"

He looked at the spot where Panik had vanished. Then he shook his head, and turned and walked away.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In Dybbuk's office, three devils were standing in front of the falxugon's desk. All three of them were female… But that was where the similarity ended.

The first one had a shapely figure, indigo skin, hooves instead of feet, long, claw-like nails, and ram-like horns over long, black hair. She wore armor that seemed mostly for show; the breastplate was designed to look like a halter top, the leggings like a skirt. A Duel Disk was on her left arm, the same design as the ones used by the other infernal forces.

This was a _real _dogai, also known as an assassin devil. The best killers in Hell, dogai were sent to eliminate powerful enemies of their infernal employers – demonic generals, powerful mortals, and frequently, rival devils. In the twisted politics of Hell, getting ahead by killing a rival was quite common, and a dogai was the most frequent weapon when doing so. In fact, when a powerful devil saw a dogai lurking around that was not in his employ, he feared the worst.

The second devil wore armor that looked far more functional. It was full plate armor made of steel that had a slight green tint to the hue. Dust and cobwebs covered the armor. Her hair and face were slate grey and her expression – or rather lack of it – was grim. A very large sword was strapped to her back, and a Duel Disk was on her left arm that seemed to be part of her armor.

This was a bueroza, or steel devil, one of the elite warriors of the armies of the Blood War. Trained to fight from the instant they were promoted to the station, legions of them marched into battle against the demonic hordes, often alongside legions of barbazu. Armed with cold-forged iron swords and armor made of special Baatoran green steel, they were good at what they did. Although they specialized in fighting demons, any mortal that picked a fight with one of them would probably get the worst of it.

The third devil was the most human-looking and the most attractive. She looked like a young vixen with a curvaceous figure, dressed in revealing clothing. She had long, chestnut hair down to her waist and blue eyes. Her large, black, feathered wings were her only diabolic feature. She also wore an infernal Duel Disk.

This was an erinyes, one of a group of the most infamous tempters of Hell. As Dybbuk had previously said, the erinyes were descendants of the rebellious army of celestial hosts that originally fell with Lucifer, and held a special place in the hierarchy of Baator because of it. While falxugons tempted with power and wealth, erinyes tempted with passion.

Of course, "Erinyes" (with a capital E) was also the name of three demigoddesses who acted as divine punishers, also known as the Furies. Some sages thought that the devils copied the name out of admiration for them, although no-one knew just what they had in common. (As far as anyone knew, the Furies couldn't care less.)

Dybbuk looked at the dogai.

"Nin…" he said.

He turned to the bueroza.

"Kulzu…"

Then he turned to the erinyes.

"Castalla… I take it the three of you know all the details…"

The three of them nodded.

Dybbuk stood up. Then he handed a deck of cards to Nin, then one to Kulzu, then one to Castalla.

"Then no more needs to be said," he continued. "Go, and do not return until your job is done…"

A fiery portal opened, and the three of them walked through it.

As the portal closed, Dybbuk sat back down, and picked up his phone.

"Boss?" he said. "I've sent the strike force with their instructions.

"We'll soon learn if our suspicions were correct…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**AWAKENING FROM BEYOND (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A ghostly face superimposed over a collection of coffins.

**Card Description: **Your opponent draws two cards. Add one Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

_Note: "Awakening From Beyond" was first used by __the Pharaoh in the original anime episode "The Final Duel (Part 3)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPTATION OF THE GODDESS (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A beautiful, buxom, female angel with feathered wings.

**Card Description: **Look at your opponent's hand. If his hand contains at least 1 Level 4 or lower Monster, select 1 and Special Summon it in Attack Position to his side of the field.

_Note: "Temptation of the Goddess" was first used by Tachibana in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Don't Fear the Reaper". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**HEAVEN'S LOST PROPERTY**** (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Two men and one woman dressed like peasants catching white feathers falling from the sky.

**Card Description: **Both players draw 3 cards, and then discard 2 cards from their hands.

_Note: "Heaven's Lost Property" was first used by Reggie in __the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**HELLGEAR MALEBRANCHE (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute:<strong> Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 5  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **When your opponent controls 2 or more face-up WATER Monsters, you may Special Summon this card from your hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR DOGAI (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute:<strong> Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 900

**Card Description: **When this card battles a WATER Monster, reduce the ATK of that Monster to zero during the Damage Step only.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR HAMATULA (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute:<strong> Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description: **Each face-up WATER Monster on the field loses 100 ATK times its own Level.

_Note: "Hellgear Malebranche", "Hellgear Dogai", and "Hellgear Hamatula" first appeared in "Shadowchasers: Torment"._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR OSYLUTH**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **If this card battles a WATER Monster, increase its ATK by 800 during the Damage Step only.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR XERFILSTYX**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **If you are attacked directly by a WATER Monster and take damage, you may Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. If Special Summoned via this effect, the DEF of this card becomes equal to the amount of damage you took.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR AMNIZU**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 5  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,500

**Card Description: **When this card is Normal Summoned, you may select 1 face-up WATER Monster your opponent controls and take control of it.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR MALKIZID**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **When this card destroys a WATER Monster by battle, inflict damage to the Monster's controller equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed Monster, whichever is greater.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GEAR BURNER (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Hellgear Xerfilstyx holding a flamethrower.

**Card Description: **Equip only to a Machine-Type FIRE Monster that is in Defense Position. If the Equipped Monster moves to Attack Position, destroy this card. During the End Phase of your turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the Equipped Monster's DEF.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Dugan: Being a military man, I know how battles work… They often happen in waves. In a society as militaristic as that of Hell, it's no different. In fact, it's **_**especially **_**the case there, where they regard the less powerful soldiers as completely expendable. In fact, devils may have invented the concept of the human-wave attack, where a large, unprotected force of infantry is sent into battle in a frontal assault to weaken the opposition, with no regard for how many soldiers might be lost.**_

_**Dybbuk's mysterious master had launched an assault against Boston, and the first wave was over. The second was about to start, and it would involve soldiers with greater skill and more powerful weapons.**_

_**Hell was about to come to Boston…**_

"_**The First of the Forbidden; The Diabolic Strike Force" is coming soon.**_


	10. The Diabolic Strike Force

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The First of the Forbidden**

**The Diabolic Strike Force**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

It was a busy day at the Cornerstone Deli, a small kiosk in the middle of East Boston…

Suddenly, there were screams, followed by all of the customers and most of the staff rushing out of the deli, running for their lives.

Inside, Nin, the dogai, stood over the mangled body of the cashier, the one occupant who didn't make it out. A sword made of pure darkness was in her hand.

She didn't mind the fact that everyone else had gotten away… In fact, that's what she had wanted. A dozen witnesses to one brutal murder would cause far more panic than a lot of dead bodies.

The sword vanished, and she looked around.

_Let's see… _she thought. _What to do while I wait…_

She looked at the counter.

_Think I'll make a sandwich…_

Meanwhile, Jeb was driving his D-Wheel down the streets of East Boston. A light flashed on his console.

"Jeb!" shouted Dante's voice. "We got trouble… A dogai just showed up in that part of town. There's at least one death already."

"A dogai?" exclaimed Jeb. "What is this, an epidemic? I'll check it out…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Five minutes later, Jeb rushed into the deli. He saw that the dogai was casually leaning back in a chair, having her sandwich, the body of her victim at her feet.

What gave him pause was the realization that she had clearly used a _very _unorthodox ingredient to make the sandwich…

He looked at the Dogai with an expression of equal parts revulsion and anger.

"Don't tell me you..." he said.

Nin turned to him.

"Oh please Shadowchaser," Nin said, wiping some of the blood that had dribbled from her mouth with a napkin. "I already killed a human in broad daylight, do you think I'm going to draw the line at consuming his flesh on an empty stomach? Besides…"

She gave a nasty grin and prodded the corpse with her hoof.

"…I don't hear him complaining."

"You've got some nerve, lady…" said Jeb. "Showing up in the middle of the city like you owned the place, doing… this… What did that poor guy ever do to you?

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted me to show up."

"That's _exactly _why I did it," replied the dogai. "The name's Nin, assassin devil first class… And before you get any ideas about stuffing me into a bottle like you did with that fat fool you dueled the other day, it's not my real name.

"I thought I'd come to town and see if you Shadowchasers were as tough as your reputation claims you are."

Jeb looked at her closely.

"How are you guys managing to come to the mortal world anyway?" he asked. "I thought that was a hard thing for devils to do unless they were summoned."

Jeb's point was a valid one. Most devils – even pit fiends – couldn't come to the mortal world unless they were summoned, either by other devils or by mortals who made deals with them. In fact, coming to the mortal world was taboo for most immortal extra-planar beings, as the gods didn't want the various conflicts fought over the philosophies that defined the universe to tear the worlds apart. Exactly how this edict was enforced among more chaotic beings, only the gods knew, but enforced it was. Among devils, only falxugons and erinyes (and their evolved forms, the logokrons and brachina, respectively) could come unsummoned due a clause in the Pact Primordial, as their roles were tempters of mortals.

"Well," said Nin, "for the guy I work for, it isn't that hard."

She stood up, and held up her Duel Disk.

"Since when does an assassin devil face someone on equal terms?" asked Jeb.

"Do you want me to vanish into the shadows and then handle things the way I usually do?" asked Nin. "Consider yourself lucky I _am_ deciding to face you on equal terms…

"You see, Shadowchaser… Devils have a saying in the Nine Hells… They say that the only dogai you'll ever see is the dogai who's been sent to kill you… I'm not saying that won't be the case with you…"

She grinned at him. He flinched a little.

"But we take pride in being secretive, and not drawing attention to ourselves.

"So if I want to show my pretty face and try something different, who are you to say I can't?

"But… Say…"

She looked around.

"This deli is kinda cramped… What say we step outside?"

Jeb looked around just as she did.

"There's enough room in here for a duel," he said suspiciously.

"Trust me…" said the dogai, "there won't be…"

Jeb looked at her.

"Fine, but after you…" he said. "There's no way I'm turning my back to you…"

Nin laughed, and stepped out the door.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Quite a crowd had quickly gathered. The Shadowkind among them who could see Nin's true form were frightened at the sight of the fiend. The police held the onlookers back – they didn't know why Spelding had told them to simply observe what transpired, but they did what they were told. It wasn't the first time he had issued a strange order.

Jeb activated his Duel Disk.

"Okay, is this much better?" asked Jeb.

"Much," said Nin. "Duel…"

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Nin: 8,000)**

"All right, draw…" said Jeb, as he made a draw.

He looked over the six cards in his hand. It wasn't a bad start, but with an enemy like this, he knew it was safe not to be too sure of himself.

He set two cards in his Disk. A set Monster appeared first, and then a set card appeared behind it.

"I end my turn," he said.

"Ooh, sneaky," said Nin, as she made a draw.

"I think I'll set a Monster too…"

A hidden Monster appeared on her side of the field.

"And that will do it."

Jeb made a draw.

_Have to go on the offense before she tries something, _he thought.

"Command Knight, show yourself!" he shouted.

His facedown Monster flipped up, and the armored female Warrior wearing a beret appeared. (1,200 ATK) –) (1,600 ATK)

"Now, a Spell Card," he said. "Reinforcement of the Army…"

He played the card, and quickly took a card from his deck.

"Then, I'll summon Master of the Flaming Dragonswords!"

A portal of flame opened, and the fiery Warrior holding two blazing scimitars leapt out. (1,800 ATK) –) (2,200 ATK)

"I'm not done…" he continued. "I'll get rid of this…"

He took Reinforcement of the Army from his discard slot, and pocketed it.

"…to Special Summon Spell Striker!"

In a burst of colored stars, a toy wizard wearing a cape and horned helmet with a big smile appeared. It was holding a wand. (600 ATK) –) (1,000 ATK)

"Command Knight, attack with Burning Sword Slash!"

Command Knight leapt at the hidden Monster with her blade held high. Pyramid Turtle appeared on the card, and as the sword fell, it was blown into a cloud of sand.

_Eh? _thought Jeb. _She's using Zombies?_

"I use Pyramid Turtle's effect…" said Nin.

Another Pyramid Turtle appeared, its limbs and head withdrawn into its pyramid-shaped shell. (1,400 DEF)

Jeb paused.

_If I destroy it, I may be in big trouble… _he thought. _Maybe I should just stop while I'm ahead…_

He paused again.

_Aw, heck with it…_

Master of the Flaming Dragonswords made two slashes, cutting the second Turtle in half.

"I use _that _one's effect!" exclaimed Nin. "Come forth, Zombie Master!"

With an evil cackle, a walking corpse dressed in torn and rotting clothing and a tattered cape appeared in front of her. (1,800 ATK)

"I'm not done with you," said Jeb. "Spell Striker, attack her directly!"

Spell Striker flew at the dogai, ignoring Zombie Master, and blasted electricity from its wand. She grunted a little.

"My turn is over…" said Jeb.

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 7,000)**

"I draw…" said Nin, drawing a card.

"Zombie Master, wipe that smile off of Spell Striker's face! Doom Purge!"

Zombie Master blasted a barrage of fiery skulls from its palms, hitting Spell Striker and blowing it into atoms.

"Nice try," said Jeb. "But when Spell Striker is destroyed by battle, I take no damage."

"Humph…" said Nin. "Then that's all for now…"

Jeb drew a card. He looked at the four cards in his hand.

"Come on out, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" he shouted.

He played the card, and the female fighter with the halter, skirt, cape, and cowboy hat leapt onto the field. (1,100 ATK) –) (1,500 ATK)

"And because I just Normal Summoned a Monster," he continued, "the effect of Master of the Flaming Dragonswords activates. He gains 300 Attack Points and she gains one Level for the rest of the turn."

The fiery Warrior's eyes glowed. (2,500 ATK)

"Bury that Zombie! Attack!"

The Master leapt at Zombie Master, and with one swipe of a sword, cut it cleanly in twain. The two pieces dissolved into mist.

Jeb pointed, and the two lady Warriors rushed at Nin. She grunted as Warrior Lady hit her hard with her sword, and then was knocked down as Command Knight followed up with a second blow.

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 3,200)**

"Having fun, Jeb?" asked the dogai with a sneer.

"Nope," said Jeb. "Kicking your ass is making me downright miserable."

He smirked.

"All you guys ever do is make jokes," grumbled Nin.

"Yeah, well," replied Jeb, "maybe if _you _guys would lighten up every now and then and not think of life as one constant war, you'd understand why."

Nin got up. She dusted herself off.

"I see…" she said. "Jeb, let me share with you something about how the infrastructure of Hell's society works…

"Devils may be the dominant species… But unless you're a pit fiend, or a noble in the court of one of the Lords – or one of the Lords themselves – life there is the pits. We're a militaristic culture, but soldiers very rarely get furloughs and you won't find a PX at one of our bases. The thing that drives a devil is the desire for ascension.

"When a damned soul is reborn as a lemure, it's nearly mindless, but it does know on an instinctual level that it has to find some way to set itself apart from the other lemures in order to climb out of its lowly state. And when it finally does and is able to think for itself, it quickly learns that the road to the top is a long and hard one, and that friendship and loyalty have little place in it.

"A devil that spends all his time telling jokes and not taking things seriously will likely be viewed as a goof-off and a potential failure, and even more likely will never be promoted. Humor has no place in Hell..."

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "Well… Around here, sometimes it's the only thing that helps us keep our sanity…"

"I believe it's my move…" said Nin.

She drew a card.

"I activate Book of Life!" she shouted, as she played a Spell Card. "Now I get to bring Zombie Master back."

Zombie Master reappeared in front of her. (1,800 ATK)

"Then I remove one Monster in your Graveyard from play… I had hoped to use this on something more powerful than that stupid Spell Striker, but that's the only one available…"

Spell Striker fell out of Jeb's discard slot, and he frowned.

"Now, Foolish Burial," she said, as she played another Spell Card.

She slipped a card into her Graveyard slot.

"Then…" she said, as she discarded a card, "I toss this to use Zombie Master's effect, and Special Summon the Zombie I just discarded… Double Coston!"

Zombie Master cackled again, and cast and evil spell. The ground burst open, and two dark globs with faces connected by a strand of ectoplasm appeared next to Zombie Master. (1,700 ATK)

_Double Coston? _thought Jeb. _What in the world?_

He looked at it.

_Well, sure, it's a Zombie… But not the type that goes in a Zombie Deck… I mean, what Level 7 or higher Dark Zombie is there besides Despair From the Dark that isn't a NOMI?_

Jeb looked at Nin. She was smiling a smile that he did not like at all…

"I sacrifice Double Coston and Zombie Master…" she said.

The two Zombies vanished, and Nin held a card up high…

_Wait a minute… _thought Jeb. _If she sacrifices both Zombie Master and Double Coston for a Dark Monster… It could count as three sacrifices!_

All of a sudden, a cloud covered the sun… Then the dark clouds spread, darkening the sky… Lightning flashed, and a howling wind blew across the street…

Then, some ominous music started playing from their Duel Disks.

_That melody… _thought Jeb.

He recognized it… It was Mussorgsky's _Night on Bald Mountain…_

"What are you summoning?" shouted Jeb.

"Your worst nightmare…" replied the dogai.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Alarms were blaring a code: red at the control center at Shadowchaser Headquarters.

Jalal Stormbringer, the half-dragon leader and founder of the team, rushed into the room.

"What the Hell is going on?" he demanded. "I didn't order a code: red!"

"It came on automatically sir!" shouted a technician. "Something bad is happening in Boston…"

The technician was working at the screen.

"We aren't sure what yet, but it's powerful and giving off an incredible aura of evil and negative energy… It may be that…"

Then Jeb's duel came on the screen.

"Oh… my… God…" said the technician.

Jalal looked at the screen.

"The Jashin…" he whispered. "They have returned…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back at Jeb and Nin's duel, the spectators, including the police, were all running for their lives. It was taking all the courage that Jeb could muster not to do the same.

Nin's last move had apparently caused the ground to split, opening a portal to the depths of Hades itself. The street had been turned into a broken ground covered by molten lava. Strangely enough, it wasn't hurting Jeb even though he was standing on it…

Even so, he was certain that the Monster she had actually summoned could _kill _him. The enormous Fiend stood more than twenty feet tall, was hulking and muscular, with an exoskeleton of green armor. It had claws the size of swords, wings that spread a span of fifty feet, and ram-like horns on its head above a hideous face. (4,000 ATK)

It was obvious now why Nin wanted to duel outside… This creature couldn't have possibly fit inside that deli…

"That's the Wicked Dreadroot!" he gasped.

"So you've heard of him," said Nin with a chuckle. "Then maybe you also know what he can do… So long as he's on the field, he radiates an aura of incredible fear that weakens all other Monsters, cutting their Attack and Defense Scores in half."

It was only too true. Master of the Flaming Dragonswords fell to an Attack Score of 1,100, Command Knight to 800, and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to only 750.

"It's not very subtle…" said Nin, as Dreadroot lifted its giant fist, "but it works…

"Flatten Master of the Flaming Dragonswords with Fierce Knockdown!"

Jeb tried to brace himself, but as the Wicked God's fist struck his Monster, it was like being hit by a bus. He screamed and was thrown back twenty feet, landing with a crash on his back.

**(J: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 3,200)**

Jeb tried to pull himself up. He didn't manage to do so the first time.

If the fiendish goliath in front of him wasn't enough of a clue that this was a Shadow Duel, that last blow had confirmed it…

"By all means, take your time," said Nin. "I've got all day…"

She chuckled a little.

"Unless you want to surrender… I'm not without compassion… It doesn't have to be long and painful… I can make it quick.

"I mean, let's face it… I doubt you have a Monster in your deck that can stand up to this one…

"While you make up your mind…"

She set a card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"And just in case you try to use the same trick you used against that paeliryon…"

She played another card, and a Continuous Spell appeared in front of her.

"I activate Prohibition. I get to name any card I can think of, and both players are forbidden from using it for as long as this card remains on the field.

"I think I'll name… The Grand Jupiter.

"I'll end my turn there…"

Jeb got up, holding his ribs as he did so.

He might have accepted her offer if not for one thing: He _did _have a Monster in his deck that was able to stand up to Dreadroot…

He simply had to survive until he managed to draw it…

"My move…" he said.

He drew a card.

It was Call of the Haunted.

The other three cards in his hand were The Warrior Returning Alive, Double Summon and Zubaba Knight.

He looked at the set card in his Spell Zone, then at his two Monsters.

He had the ability to summon two Monsters this turn… He could have even summoned an extra one last turn… But he was saving Double Summon for when he finally drew the key card…

He just hoped he drew it in time…

He turned the cards on his Disk. Warrior Lady knelt and shielded herself. (600 DEF) Then Command Knight did the same. (950 ATK)

"That's just what I hoped you would do, you fool!" laughed Nin.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"I activate… Tragedy! By shifting a Monster to Defense Mode, you've enabled me to destroy both of them!"

A bolt of energy shot towards Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Command Knight.

"I don't think so!" shouted Jeb.

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate My Body as a Shield! I have to pay 1,500 Life Points, but it protects them from your Trap Card!"

The bolt of energy fizzled.

He set Call of the Haunted in his Disk, and it appeared set.

"Your move…" he said.

Nin frowned as she made a draw.

"Cute…" she said. "Try to protect them from this…"

Dreadroot's mighty claw came down, smashing Warrior Lady to bits.

"Not the best idea!" exclaimed Jeb. "Her effect lets me Special Summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from my deck!"

The armored elf materialized in a beam of light. (1,400 ATK) –) (1,800 ATK) –) (900 ATK)

Nin glared at him. She set a card in her Disk, and a new facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"I end my turn!" she shouted.

**(J: 3,600) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 3,200)**

Jeb nervously drew a card.

"Guardian, move to Defense Mode!" he shouted.

The elf sheathed his sword and knelt. (600 DEF)

"Seems I'm safe for now…" he said. "You can't attack Command Knight so long as I have at least one other Monster on the field. And Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by Monsters with 1,900 or more Attack Points. Dreadroot has more than twice that amount!"

"Humph…" said Nin. "You call that a lock? All I need to do is summon a Monster with more than 1,200 Attack Points."

"Well then," said Jeb. "Since you didn't summon anything last turn, I wager you don't have one right now. We'll see whose luck is better.

"And I'm not done… I summon a second Command Knight."

He played a card, and a twin of the first Command Knight appeared next to her. (1,200 ATK) –) (2,000 ATK) –) (1,000 ATK)

"Now even if you destroy Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, my two Knights will protect each other with their effects. This duel is not over yet.

"I end my turn."

Nin made a draw.

"I play Boon of the Abomination," she said, as she played a Spell Card. "To play this card, I have to forfeit Dreadroot's attack this round, and negate his effect until your next End Phase…"

The Scores of Jeb's three Monsters returned to their full values.

"But… I get to draw two cards…"

She made two draws. She looked at them.

Then she scowled, showing fanged teeth.

"Disappointed?" asked Jeb.

"I may have no Monsters to summon…" said the dogai, "but I still have a way to hurt you…"

She played another Spell Card.

"It's called Shien's Spy…"

She played the card, and a young woman wearing a white cotton kimono and a straw hat holding a pack on her back appeared in front of her.

"But that card…" said Jeb. "It moves one of your Monsters over to my side of the field for one round…"

"You got it," said Nin, as the Spy's eyes glowed.

Jeb was startled as the immense form of Dreadroot appeared behind him.

"Want to know why I did that?" asked Nin.

She played another Spell Card.

"So I could play Misfortune! So long as I don't attack this turn, I can choose one of your Monsters, and deal damage equal to half that Monster's Attack Score.

"I think I'll choose… Dreadroot…"

A bolt of energy shot out of the card, and Jeb screamed in pain as it hit him in the stomach.

"Now I play… Fairy of the Spring," she said.

As the Spell Card appeared, a card slipped out of her discard slot.

"It lets me recover an Equip Spell from my Graveyard… However, I can't use it this turn…

"And with that, I end my turn…"

As she said those words, Dreadroot appeared on her side of the field again with a low snarl.

**(J: 1,600) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 3,200)**

Jeb made a draw.

Monster Reborn.

_A lot of good this does… _he thought. _Anything I summoned with it would just be flattened…_

_That card she recovered with Fairy of the Spring… She hasn't used any Equip Spells yet, so it must have been the card she discarded to use Zombie Master's effect._

He shivered. He was trying _very _hard not to think of the possibility that it might be Fairy Meteor Crush.

The second Command Knight moved to Defense Mode. (1,900 DEF)

"That's all I can do…" he said.

The Defense Scores of his three Monsters were cut in half again.

Nin drew a card.

There…" she said.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"I pay 1,000 Life Points to activate the Steady Course Trap Card!" she shouted. "So long as this is on the field, my Monsters' Attack Scores can't be raised or lowered beyond their base Scores."

"Meaning they're immune to Dreadroot's effect, right?" said Jeb, with a scowl.

"You got it," said Nin. "I summon Zombie Master!"

She threw the card on her Disk, and once again, the Lord of the Undead appeared. (1,800 ATK)

"Guess this takes care of part of your lock…" she said.

Zombie Master launched its barrage of fiery skulls, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian went up in flames.

"Now I play… The dreaded Ekibyo Drakmord!"

She played the card, and one of the two Command Knights looked sick. She clutched her stomach as her face turned green.

"What the…" said Jeb.

"Nothing much," said Nin. "The Equip Spell is a disease that's literally causing her insides to liquefy. She can't attack, and she'll die after two of your turns, which means at that point your lock will be broken. Even better, I'll be able to use that Equip Spell again.

"Your move…"

**(J: 1,600) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 2,200)**

Jeb looked at his deck.

He drew a card. He looked at it.

"I play Card of Variation," he said.

_It's now or never… _he thought.

He played the card, and made two draws.

_That's what I'm talking about! _he thought.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon," he said.

The cyclone tore across the field, blowing the Steady Course card to pieces. Zombie Master's Attack Score fell to 900.

"Why that card?" asked Nin. "If you had any sense, you would have destroyed Prohibition."

"I'll show you…" said Jeb. "I play Monster Reborn!"

He played the card, and the glowing ankh appeared. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared again. (1,100 ATK) –) (1,900 ATK) –) (950 ATK)

"Now, I sacrifice all three of my Monsters…"

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and both Command Knights turned into orbs of light, and flew into the sky, piercing the dark clouds…

"You had the right idea playing Prohibition," he said. "Jupiter would have been awfully useful against Dreadroot… Thing is, I never intended to use him in this duel.

"That's the thing about my deck. You never know who will show up…"

A bolt of energy shot from the sky, landing in front of Jeb in a ball of light. The ball burst, revealing a thin and agile Warrior dressed in leather armor and a hood, holding two axes made of glowing light.

"Behold… _The Tripping Mercury!"_

(2,000 ATK)

"Excuse me if I'm not impressed," said Nin, putting her hand on her hip. "You wasted three Monsters to summon that guy? Did you forget what Dreadroot's effect is?"

(1,000 ATK)

"Uh, Nin?" said Jeb. "Dreadroot's effect may have cut his Attack Score in half… But _his _effect did something _worse _to Dreadroot."

"Huh?" said Nin, looking at Dreadroot.

The goliath was obviously in pain. It was holding its chest with its right arm, and seemed to lack the strength to lift its left arm and its wings. (0 ATK)

"Zero Attack Points?" she screamed.

Then she noticed, to her horror, that the same thing had happened to Zombie Master.

"That's what Mercury does when he's summoned by sacrificing three Monsters," said Jeb. "He reduces the Attack Scores of all other Monsters on the field to zero.

"And because, unlike Dreadroot's effect, Mercury's effect isn't a Continuous one…"

His facedown card lifted up.

"I bring Command Knight back from the Graveyard with Call of the Haunted!"

Command Knight leapt onto the field again, and glared at Nin angrily. (1,200 ATK) –) (1,600 ATK) –) (800 ATK)

"Looks like she isn't too happy with you about that Equip Spell…" he said.

The Tripping Mercury's Attack Score rose to 1,400.

"Now, Double Summon," he continued, as he played the Spell Card.

"And I'll use my second Normal Summon to bring out Zubaba Knight."

In another flash of energy, a new Warrior appeared. He wore golden decorated plate armor and a scarlet cape, and held two serrated swords. (1,600 ATK) –) (2,000 ATK) –) (1,000 ATK)

"Wait…" said Nin, her eyes opening wide.

"No more waiting, murderer!" shouted Jeb. "Zubaba Knight, destroy Zombie Master with Jagged Slash!"

Zubaba Knight made two swipes with his blades, blowing the undead lord into a burst of rotting flesh and limbs.

"Now for tall, dark, and ugly," said Jeb. "Command Knight… He's yours…"

Command Knight lifted her sword, and leapt at the giant Fiend. Her sword slashed downward, cutting a deep wound across Dreadroot's chest. The Wicked God howled, and collapsed, falling to the ground with a crash that shook the whole street…

Then both the duelists braced themselves as the Jashin exploded in a blast that shattered the windows of the surrounding buildings.

"No!" screamed Nin. "Impossible! Dreadroot can't be beaten!"

"Oh, but it has," said Jeb. "And because it's gone, so is its curse upon Mercury."

(2,400 ATK)

"Attack directly and finish her off!" shouted Jeb. "Slashing Dash!"

Mercury charged at the dogai at full speed, becoming a blur. The assassin devil barely saw it coming… She only felt two sharp slashes across her chest that sent her to her knees…

**(J: 1,600) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 0)**

The lava slowly cooled, and then vanished. Dreadroot was gone… As if he had never been…

Jeb slowly walked up to the dogai. The fight seemed to be gone from her, but he was still cautious…

Then Nin screamed. Her eyes glowed with fiery light… Then her skin started to take on the same glow…

It took a minute for Jeb to realize what was happening… She was burning… From the inside out.

Jeb watched in horror as she erupted in flames from the inside, screaming all the while. Even when her death should have been certain, she continued to scream. She collapsed, the fire continuing to consume her…

Finally, the screams stopped, and only a pile of ashes remained. Then, even the ashes vanished.

Jeb slowly nudged forward. He looked for any sign of the Duel Disk, but it was gone. Clearly someone had punished her for losing, and had taken Dreadroot in the process.

Jeb's cell phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Jeb!" shouted Dante's voice. "Thank God you're all right!"

"Barely…" said Jeb. "It was Dreadroot… See…"

"Yeah, we know," said Dante. "And it's getting worse…

"There are two more devils in town. If the one you fought was using Dreadroot, I wouldn't be surprised if his two pals were around too."

As Jeb hung up, he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his brow.

_Something bad is happening… _he thought. _Maybe if we survive this, they'll be a book I can write about it…_

_I just hope it will have a happy ending…_

As he left, he didn't notice the one spectator who hadn't fled, watching silently from a safe distance.

The spectator was rather short; taller than a halfling, but slightly shorter than the average dwarf. However, whether he was human, or if not, what Shadowkind race he belonged to (or even if "he" was the correct pronoun to use, for that matter) was impossible to tell. The figure was wearing a plain, brown robe and hood, which covered every feature. A wooden amulet was around his neck, a disk with a horizontal line through the center, and a diamond (the shape, not the gem) in the upper half.

The spectator waited for Jeb to leave, and then took a cell phone out of the robe.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Little did Jeb know, Nin still lived. However, her future at the moment wasn't very bright.

At that moment, Kulzu was waiting at the Boston Naval Shipyards, while Castalla was at the observation deck of the Prudential Tower.

"_Kulzu… Castalla…" _said a voice in their heads at the same time. _"Nin has proven to be a big disappointment to me just now…_

"_I'm sending her to the excruciarchs for demotion into nupperibo form. But not just yet… If you two aren't any better, it would be easier to send all of you at once._

"_So don't screw up."_

That was a threat that devils did not take lightly. All devils feared demotion, and demotion into a nupperibo, a lowly grunt that was barely better than a lemure, was what they feared most. It was the worst punishment for failure.

The two devils took a deep breath, and continued to wait. They knew that their prey would come to them… At least Nin had set the ball rolling…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE TRIPPING MERCURY (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **This card can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 3 Monsters. When this card is Tribute Summoned, apply the following effects based on the number of Tributes used:

* 2 or 3 Tributes: Switch all Monsters on the field to Attack Position.

*3 Tributes: The ATK of all face-up Monsters on the field except this one becomes zero.

_Note: "The Tripping Mercury" was first used by Johan in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" manga. (The Type and Attribute given here are not confirmed, but are educated guesses.) Creative credit goes to the writers._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**STEADY COURSE (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image:** An old-fashioned boat sailing under partially cloudy skies in fair water.

**Card Description:** Pay 1,000 Life Points to activate this card. The ATKs of all face-up Monsters on your side of the field becomes their base ATKs, and cannot be increased or decreased while this card remains on the field.

_Note: "Steady Course" first appeared in "Soul of Silicon:_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BOON OF THE ABOMINATION (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image:** A group of dark cultists chanting on a hillside under a stormy sky, as a shadowy, demonic form appears in an explosion of fire.

**Card Description: **Activate when the only Monster you control is 1 "The Wicked Dreadroot", "The Wicked Eraser", or "The Wicked Avatar". That Monster cannot attack this round, and its effects are negated until your opponent's next End Phase. Draw two cards from your deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Whatever the goal of Dybbuk's employer, he was truly pulling no punches in his pursuit of it. The worst part was, Dreadroot was probably the least powerful of the three Wicked Gods. **_

_**Two more of these incredibly powerful living weapons were loose, and the Shadowchasers knew they had no choice but to track them down. In the past, the Jashin had caused enough trouble in the hands of mortals… In the hands of devils, the results could be catastrophic. **_

_**And in order to combat them, Ophelia knew she had to unleash a side of herself that she didn't like to show…**_

"_**The Unlit Side; The Dark Rituals" is coming soon. **_


	11. The Unlit Side

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL ELEVEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Unlit Side**

**The Dark Rituals**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Towards the north side of the Freedom Trail, in one heavily-frequented section of Boston Port, stood the Boston Naval Shipyard.

One of the oldest shipbuilding facilities of the United States Navy, it was officially closed as such after the Vietnam War, and now served only as place for famous ships to serve as tourist attractions and museums. Such ships included the _USS Constitution _and the _USS Cassin Young, _both docked at Pier 1.

Right now, however, Pier 1 had a visitor that was causing everyone to give it a wide berth. The bueroza Kulzu was standing as still as a statue, looking out to the water, her hands resting on the hilt of her sword, which was in front of her. Shadowkind pedestrians knew well enough not to come within a hundred feet, and even Mundanes, who couldn't see her true form, had a feeling of dread that told them not to come too near.

Ophelia slowly approached…

She took a deep breath, and looked at the deck in her Duel Disk.

She may have been half shadar-kai, but she didn't embrace death like they did. Her human side had taught her to appreciate life and all it represented. That was why she wore an ankh around her neck. It was also what the Light-Attribute Ritual Deck that contained Northwemko represented. The Gishki Deck, which was her favorite, represented the magic and mysticism that the shadar-kai could create with their strange ritualistic ceremonies.

_This _deck… It was more true to the beliefs of the followers of the Raven Queen… It was more fitting for someone who worshipped death. She didn't use it often, and didn't like using it…

But it was incredibly powerful. If her opponent was going to use one of the Wicked Gods, she didn't have a choice.

"I knew you'd come…" said Kulzu, without turning around.

Ophelia stopped short.

_So much for a sneak attack, _she thought.

Kulzu turned around slightly.

"So what's the deal?" asked Ophelia.

"I'm here to crush you one way or another," said the steel devil, in a monotonous voice.

She turned fully around.

"So you have a choice… You can duel me, or you can challenge me to a fight that you cannot hope to win…"

Ophelia looked nervously at the creature's sword. She knew that the steel devil was likely far more skilled than she was in swordsmanship…

"All right…" said Ophelia. "I'll duel you, then…"

Kulzu jabbed her sword into the ground, where it stuck fast.

_I just wish I had more confidence…_ thought Ophelia, as Kulzu activated her infernal Duel Disk.

"Duel," said the steel devil.

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Kulzu: 8,000)**

Ophelia felt a little more confident when she saw her opening hand. It wasn't half-bad.

"I'm going first, mortal…" said Kulzu.

Ophelia grinned slightly. That might have actually turned out to her benefit.

"I summon Clown Zombie," continued Kulzu.

In a dark aura, the decayed, rotting, undead version of Crass Clown appeared, balancing on a ball and holding a scythe. (1,350 ATK)

_Clown Zombie? _thought Ophelia. _Not exactly the Lord of the Undead…_

"I'll set these, and my turn is complete," said Kulzu, as two set cards appeared in her Spell Zone.

"Draw!" said Ophelia, as she drew a card.

She looked over the cards in her hand.

"I activate a Trap," said Kulzu.

One of her facedown cards lifted, showing a rather disturbing picture of three grinning Ojama Yellows.

"The League of Uniform Nomenclature," she continued. "Because my Clown Zombie is a Level 2 Normal Monster, I am now allowed to Special Summon two more from my deck."

Two more of the undead clowns appeared. (1,350 ATK x2)

_If she's planning to summon a Wicked God, she's on the right track,_ thought Ophelia. _She's got the necessary three sacrifices already._

_But the key to winning this duel will be to reduce her Life Points to zero before she manages to summon the thing. _

"I activate… Heaven's Lost Property," she said, as she played a Spell Card. "We each make three draws, and then discard two cards."

Kulzu shrugged. She made three draws, and Ophelia did the same. Kulzu quickly discarded Phantom Skyblaster and a Monster Card called Ebonblade. Ophelia took a quick look, and discarded Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals and Djinn Presider of Rituals.

"Now I play… Contract with the Abyss!" shouted Ophelia, playing a Spell Card. "This card lets me…"

"I know what Contract with the Abyss does," said Kulzu. "I'm not stupid. It can be used as a substitute for any Ritual Spell that summons a Dark-Attribute Ritual Monster."

Ophelia gave her a dirty look.

"Did you also know this?" she asked. "Because the two Ritual Djinns I just discarded add up to the Level requirement I need to summon this Ritual Monster, I can remove them from play to summon it."

Two overweight Fiends, one holding a staff with a skull on the end, and the other with a sword, shield, and a Spartan helmet, appeared behind her, and faded into nothing.

"Now, I summon the Emissary of Doomsday!" she said, as lightning flashed. "Arise!"

A dark form rose on her side of the field.

"_Demise, King of Armageddon!" _

It was indeed the infamous Ritual Monster known as Demise, King of Armageddon. A tall, hulking Fiend in blackened armor with a horned skull for a head, holding a huge battle-axe. (2,400 ATK)

"Impressive…" said Kulzu, still yet to change her expression.

"I'll show you impressive," said Ophelia. "I pay 2,000 Life Points so that Demise can do what he does best.

"Demise… Destroy!"

The King of Armageddon lifted his axe, and slammed it to the ground, sending a shock wave across the field that blew Kulzu's Monsters and Trap Card to shards.

"Thank you," said Kulzu.

She held up the Trap Card.

"That Trap you just destroyed was this one… Drowsing Point. Since it was destroyed by a card effect, I can take any Monster at all from my deck…"

She took a card from her deck.

"I'll even show you what it is…"

She flipped the card around. It was the Wicked Eraser.

Sweat started to form on Ophelia's brow. She almost forgot that she was still able to attack…

Almost, that is.

"Attack her directly!"

Demise charged the bueroza, who barely moved, even when the weapon hit her.

"What does it take to get you to react?" asked Ophelia.

No answer.

Ophelia nervously took two cards from her hand, and fit them into her Disk. Two facedown cards appeared behind Demise.

_Hopefully I can end this duel before she assembles the three sacrifices she needs again… _thought Ophelia. _I hate having to use a wicked creature of my own to do it… But I really have no choice…_

_And if she does manage it, I'm prepared. Miracle's Wake will bring Demise back to the field if he's defeated…_

_And Destruction Jammer will counter the Eraser's effect if she tries to use it. I should be safe for now…_

"It's your move…" she said.

**(O: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (K: 5,600)**

Kulzu drew a card.

She looked at the seven cards in her hand, and then looked sternly at Ophelia.

Slowly, she took a card from her hand.

"I play Trap Booster," she said, as it appeared in front of her. "For the cost of one card from my hand..."

She discarded a Newdoria from her hand.

"…I can activate a Trap Card directly from my hand this turn.

"The Trap I choose to activate… Is Xing Zhen Hu."

She played the card, and Ophelia gasped as ropes shot out of the ground, looping over her two Trap Cards and securing them to the floor.

"That card…" she said.

"…renders those two set cards unusable for as long as Xing Zhen Hu is on the field," said Kulzu. "After all… I don't want to destroy them… But I can't risk you activating them…"

"You still need to swap three Monsters to summon that Wicked God," said Ophelia.

She tried to talk tough, even though sweat was pouring down her brow.

"I play Tri-Wight," said Kulzu, as she played another Spell Card.

In a flash of light, all three Clown Zombies appeared again. (1,350 ATK x3)

"WHAT?" shouted Ophelia.

"Tri-Wight lets me Special Summon three Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters from my Graveyard," said Kulzu. "It's a terrible pun, but a useful card.

"I seem to have three Monsters now… And now I sacrifice them…

"Be gone…"

The three Clown Zombies vanished, and the sky darkened and split just like it did before Dreadroot appeared. The sea started to turn angry, the waves becoming higher and forming whitecaps…

There was a loud roar, and a colossal form descended from the clouds…

"I summon… _The Wicked Eraser!"_

Another of the dreaded Jashin stood horribly revealed. It looked like an unholy cross between a Fiend and a Dragon, with a metallic hide, large, metal wings, sharp claws like long knives, and a serpentine lower body in place of legs.

It roared again, and Ophelia struggled to keep from being knocked over.

"The Wicked Eraser doesn't have a set Attack or Defense Score," said Kulzu. "Both are equal to 1,000 times the number of cards that you have on the field. And I count three."

(3,000 ATK)

"Now attack. Digestive Breath."

The Wicked Eraser's eyes glowed. Then it vomited a stream of putrid acid, hitting Demise and reducing him to a puddle of stinking ooze.

"King of Armageddon," said Kulzu, as its Attack Score fell to 2,000. "What a joke…

"It's your move…"

**(O: 5,400) - - - - - - - - - - (K: 5,600)**

_Okay… _thought Ophelia. _Demise was a bust… Let's hope I live long enough to use plan-B…_

She made a draw.

She set two cards in her Disk, and two more cards appeared in her Spell Zone. The Wicked Eraser's Attack Score rose to 4,000.

"I end my turn…" she said.

Kulzu looked at her closely. Then she looked at the two cards. She made a draw.

"Not a very subtle move, was that?" she asked.

"I summon Lancer Archfiend."

She threw a card on her Disk, and a new Fiend appeared. It had a bare skull for a head with curved horns, and two sharp lances in place of arms. (1,600 ATK)

"My Lancer Archfiend can give any Monster on the field a trampling effect for one turn," said Kulzu. "What's more, if one of those cards is something that will destroy my Eraser, my Lancer Archfiend will prevent it…"

"How?" said Ophelia. "Lancer Archfiend doesn't have that effect."

"True," said Kulzu, "but when you played Heaven's Lost Property, I discarded a special Monster called Ebonblade.

"When it's in my Graveyard and a Fiend-Type Monster on the field is targeted by an effect, I can remove it from play to switch the target to another Monster. Thus, if you try to use a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect on my Eraser, Lancer Archfiend will be affected instead.

"But anyway… Lancer Archfiend, attack her directly with impaling rush."

"You may be willing to use that card to protect the Eraser," said Ophelia.

Her facedown card lifted up, revealing Enemy Controller.

"But will you waste it to protect Lancer Archfiend?"

Lancer Archfiend stopped dead in its tracks, and knelt in Defense Mode. (1,400 DEF)

"I didn't think you would," said Ophelia, as the Eraser's Attack Score fell to 3,000.

"A minor setback," said Kulzu. "Attack that foolish Shadowchaser directly, my pet."

The Eraser blasted its Digestive Breath again, this time hitting Ophelia with it. She screamed as the vile acid burned her skin and the impact knocked her backwards.

She slowly got up… She was breathing heavily…

She looked at her clothes, which were half-burned…

She clenched her fist…

_Damn it… _she thought. _This was my favorite cloak!_

_Yeah, that's it… Keep ignoring the big problem…_

Her facedown card lifted up.

"You may have hurt me," she said, "but at least I get to activate Shock Draw!"

She made three draws.

"I end my turn…" said Kulzu, with an annoyed snarl.

**(O: 2,400) - - - - - - - - - - (K: 5,600)**

Ophelia made a draw.

"I play… Spellbook Inside the Pot!" she shouted.

The Pot of Greed appeared in front of her, and two glowing texts floated out. Kulzu glared at her, and they both made three draws.

She quickly set two cards in her Disk. A hidden Monster appeared, followed by a card in her Spell Zone. The Eraser's Attack Score went up to 4,000 again.

She looked at Kulzu and nodded. The steel devil let out a bored sigh.

"What's the point?" she said.

She drew a card.

"Are you still trying to win?"

Lancer Archfiend moved back into Attack Mode. (1,600 ATK)

"I activate… Raigeki Break!" shouted Ophelia, as her Trap Card lifted up.

"I toss one card…"

She discarded Djinn Presider of Rituals.

"…and I can destroy one card on the field."

She pointed to the Wicked Eraser. Lightning flashed.

"Perhaps you weren't listening the first time," said Kulzu. "Let me repeat it…"

A card slipped out of her discard slot.

"By removing Ebonblade from play, I can switch the target to my Lancer Archfiend. After all, I'm not ready to use the Eraser's ultimate effect yet."

Lightning struck, blowing Lancer Archfiend into a pile of bones.

_Truthfully, I knew that, _thought Ophelia. _I knew I couldn't destroy the Eraser with the card… But I could use it to send Presider to my Graveyard. And now the Eraser can't trample. _

_Now, with a little help from my opponent, I'll be one step closer to plan-B…_

The Eraser blasted its acidic stream, and another Ritual Djinn, this one a female in a purple robe, appeared on the card before being dissolved into goo.

The Eraser's Attack Score fell to 2,000.

Kulzu set two cards on her Disk, and a set card in her Spell Zone, followed by a set Monster, appeared on the field.

"I end my turn…" she said.

Ophelia made a draw.

She once again set two cards in her Disk, and just like before, a defensive Monster appeared, along with a third set card in her Spell Zone. The Eraser rose to 4,000 Attack Points once again.

"Your move…" she said.

Kulzu frowned, and made a draw.

"This is getting tedious, mortal," she said. "Time to die…"

Her facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Nightmare Archfiends."

Her set Monster vanished, and three gaunt, hideous-looking Fiends appeared on Ophelia's side of the field. (2,000 ATK x3) The Eraser's Attack Score shot up all the way to 7,000.

"Now, let's consider…" said the steel devil. "One attack on one of those Nightmare Archfiend Tokens would blow you to pieces… That would be amusing…

"Or… I could use the Eraser's penultimate ability, and command it to destroy itself along with every card on the field, causing you to lose 800 Life Points for each Token destroyed. It would have the same effect…

"Which to choose…"

Ophelia looked her straight in the eye.

"That facedown card of yours might be an issue if I attack," said Kulzu. "It would be best not to take chances… Eraser… Use your effect and obliterate this fool."

The Wicked Eraser started to glow with fiery energy…

"A poor choice," said Ophelia.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"It's a Trap called Skill Shock," she said. "By sacrificing a Monster…"

One of the Tokens vanished.

"Your Monster's effect is not only negated, it is unable to use that effect, or attack for the rest of this turn."

The flaming aura around the Eraser died down. However, the one around Kulzu started to intensify. She was _very _angry now.

"I end my turn…" she said, through her teeth. "Incidentally, that Monster I sacrificed to use that Trap Card was a second Ebonblade. It's something you might want to know."

Ophelia paused.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

From its throne of bones and skulls, the dark figure was watching the duel.

It rubbed its chin with a bony hand. It was learning a great deal from what was transpiring, but there was still much to learn…

…and in the meantime, there was more to be done. Another part of his plan had to start, and he felt like it was best that he brief the ones who would be doing it himself.

A ball of fire appeared in front of him.

"Yes, master?" said Dybbuk's voice.

"_Tell the two Doomdreamers to go to the reception room," _said the figure. _"I want to brief them on what their next job is personally."_

"Right away, sir," said Dybbuk's voice.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ophelia closed her eyes as she made her draw.

She opened them, and looked at it.

She smirked.

She quickly set it on her Disk, and it appeared set in her Spell Zone. Then she flipped her facedown Monster face-up. The Morphing Jar appeared. (700 ATK)

Kulzu grimaced. She discarded the five cards in her hand, and drew another five. Ophelia discarded her one card and drew five.

Then the card she had just set flipped up.

"I activate my Necromancy Spell Card!" she shouted.

The ground in front of Kulzu started to rumble and churn.

"Huh?" said the bueroza.

Then, to her shock, Lancer Archfiend burst out of the ground, crouching in Defense Mode. (1,400 DEF)

"What the…" she said.

Then Newdoria followed. (800 DEF) Next came Clown Zombie (0 DEF) and a sword with a black blade and a hilt shaped like a demon's head, that Ophelia assumed was Ebonblade. (100 DEF)

"What are you doing?" demanded the steel devil.

"You'll see in a minute," said Ophelia, as she played another card. "I play Preparation of Rites.

"I get to take a Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from my deck…"

A card slipped out of her deck.

"AND a Ritual Spell Card from my Graveyard."

She took Contract with the Abyss from her discard slot.

"You can't summon Demise that way," said Kulzu.

"I'm not summoning Demise…" said Ophelia.

She quickly played the Ritual Card.

"I play Contract with the Abyss, and remove Djinn Presider of Rituals and Djinn Releaser of Rituals from play…"

The two fat Fiends appeared behind her, and vanished into nothing.

"…to Ritual Summon… Garlandolf, King of Destruction!"

A dark bonfire appeared in front of her, and a tall, sinister-looking Fiend stepped out of it. Resembling both Dark Lucius and Diablos, King of the Abyss, his armored exoskeleton was covered with barbs, and his head was crowned with horns. He wore golden jewelry that was decorated with chains. (2,500 ATK)

The Eraser's Attack Score increased to 6,000.

"And when Garlandolf is Ritual Summoned," continued Ophelia, "all Monsters on the field with Defense Scores less than his Attack Score are destroyed."

Kulzu braced herself as Lancer Archfiend, Newdoria, Clown Zombie, Ebonblade, Morphing Jar, and the two Nightmare Archfiend Tokens were all blown to particles. The Eraser's Attack Score sank to 3,000.

"Was there any point to that?" she asked. "Your Monster's effect couldn't harm the Eraser… Its Defense Score was way too high. And because of the Tokens, you lost 1,600 Life Points."

"But there's more…" said Ophelia. "My Monster gains 100 Attack Points for each Monster he destroys with his effect."

(3,200 ATK)

"And not only did it make my Monster stronger," continued Ophelia. "Well… Take a look at your Monster."

"Huh?" said Kulzu.

She looked at The Wicked Eraser, who was holding its chest and groaning in pain. (600 ATK)

"How…" gasped Kulzu.

"When a Monster that was summoned by Necromancy is destroyed, all of your other Monsters lose 600 Attack Points per Monster. So the Eraser lost 2,400 Attack Points total.

"Which means it's wide open! Garlandolf… Attack with Wave of Destruction!"

Garlandolf formed a ball of pure blackness in his hands, and hurled it forward. The Wicked Eraser let out an unholy scream…

Then it collapsed, and exploded in a blast that shook the whole shipyard.

"I use the Wicked Eraser's other effect!" shouted Kulzu. "When it's destroyed, it drags every card on the field to the Graveyard with it!"

Garlandolf, Ophelia's two Trap Cards, and Xing Zhen Hu all exploded into pixels.

"Maybe so…" said Ophelia. "But because Garlandolf won the battle before that happened, the effect of Djinn Presider of Rituals kicks in, letting me draw a card."

She made a draw.

"It's still my turn…"

She threw a Spell Card into her Disk, and it appeared.

"By using Supremacy Berry," she continued, as she glowed with a golden light, "I gain 2,000 Life Points, since mine are less than yours."

She set all three of her remaining cards in her Disk. A set Monster and two cards in her Spell Zone appeared.

"It's your move… I'm still very much alive in this duel…"

**(O: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (K: 3,000)**

Kulzu was infuriated now. She scowled as she made a draw.

"I summon Double Coston!" she shouted.

In a dark shadow, the two blobs of darkness connected by a strand of ectoplasm appeared. (1,700 ATK)

"Attack her Monster!"

The strange duo rushed at the hidden Monster. Another Djinn appeared, this one holding a decorated shield. The shield shattered, and then the Djinn toppled over and exploded into particles.

_So much for Djinn Disserere of Rituals, _thought Ophelia.

Kulzu looked at the cards in her hand. She was particularly interested in three of them: Gryphon's Feather Duster, Monster Reincarnation, and Statue of the Wicked.

_I'll have just what I need to summon the Wicked Eraser again next turn, _she thought. _She won't know what hit her. _

"Make your move…" said the steel devil.

"I draw…" said Ophelia, drawing a card.

"Perfect… I activate Call of the Haunted."

One of her facedown cards lifted up.

"Guess who's back?"

In an aura of darkness, Garlandolf appeared once again. (2,500 ATK)

For the first time, Ophelia could see what looked like fear in her opponent's face.

Then Ophelia's other Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Escape From the Dark Dimension!" she shouted.

A dark portal opened, and Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals emerged from it. (1,700 ATK)

Ophelia took another card in her hand, and threw it on her Disk. Djinn Presider of Rituals appeared, holding its sword high. (1,800 ATK)

The look of fear on Kulzu's face had now changed to panic.

"NO!" she screamed.

She yanked her sword out of the ground, and the Monsters vanished.

"I won't let myself be beaten by some mortal!" she screamed. "To Hell with this foolish game! I'll finish you my way!"

She made a rush at Ophelia. Now Ophelia was the one close to panic. She went to draw her own sword…

But then, she saw that it wasn't necessary. Kulzu dropped her weapon, and keeled over in pain.

"_Disobeying orders, Kulzu?" _said an angry voice in her head. _"As if losing the duel wouldn't have been bad enough…"_

Kulzu screamed. Foul smoke started to rise from her eyes and mouth, and from the seams in her armor…

Then she collapsed in a heap.

Ophelia cautiously walked up to her… Or rather, where she had been. All that was left was her armor, which had been reduced to a rusty, broken pile of lead.

Ophelia looked around. She prodded the broken armor with her boot. Once again, the cursed card was nowhere to be seen.

She slowly took out her mobile, and hit a number on the speed dial.

"Dante?" she said. "It was the Eraser… And it's been taken care of…

"So… I guess you know which one is left…"

Watching from a distance was another figure wearing the same odd robes as the spectator who had been watching Jeb.

Unlike the figure that was watching Jeb's duel, this one was large and hulking, and around seven feet tall. Still, the plain brown robes were the same, and still covered every feature. The same amulet was around the figure's neck.

Like the first figure had done, the figure took a cell phone out of its robe.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As this was happening, Lorelei walked into a waiting room, where Tiberius was already waiting.

"Dybbuk told you to come here too, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Tiberius. "I think he wants to talk to us both about something… I don't know…"

Then they were startled as auras of fire surrounded them.

In the next instant, they were whisked out of the waiting room, and into a much darker place.

They knew this place… This was where they had met their mysterious host…

And he, whoever he was, was looking at them again, still watching from the throne of skulls, still shrouded in darkness.

The two Doomdreamers looked nervously at the two glowing eyes. They didn't say anything… They felt that right now, it was best to follow a rule that they had followed when they were granted an audience with the Triad: Do not speak unless you are spoken to.

However, the dark being spoke quickly.

"_You two have done a good job so far," _it said._ "My next task for you will be far more difficult, and involve far more effort on your part than simply speaking a password…_

"_Before I give you the details, turn your attention to your right…"_

The two Doomdreamers instinctively turned their heads, and a pair of torches lit up…

Bound to a slab was a man they recognized. It was Panik. He had clearly seen better days. He had been beaten, and his clothes were slightly torn.

"_I give the two of you, the notorious Player Killer of Darkness," _said the figure,_ "a man whom you once employed…_

"_A man whom I now employ, who recently failed in the task I assigned him…"_

The dark figure glared at Panik.

"_This is the problem with demonic grafts, Panik," _the figure said resting its head on a claw watching as Panik's arm began to swell and pulse, the rubbery flesh stretching up over his shoulder and upper body._"No matter how powerful a fragment of demonic energy it provides, if it cannot overcome the innate incompetence of its human host, its potential is wasted._

"I have been nothing if not generous to you considering your long history of failure since your first defeat at Duelist Kingdom, but clearly if you are ever to prove yourself worthy of the gifts I have given you, then we must remove what has always been your greatest weakness."

"WAIT, master pl-please, what are you talking about?" the assassin gasped, the veins beneath his skin beginning to swell and twist like a nest of snakes as his body began to bloat and deform. "I – I've killed those duelists just as you wished, I took on this demon arm and attained the power of the Shadows, what weakness could I possibly still have?"

_"Simple, your grasp of what it means to be evil is far too... shallow," _said the being._ "Your lust for carnage has always been eclipsed by petty greed. If you are to become a true 'Player Killer of Darkness', you must be purged of your humanity and embrace the darkness in your heart in mind, body, and _soul!"

The figure's eyes snapped wide open, the burning irises flashing as Panik gave one last inhuman scream as he underwent a violent and grotesque metamorphosis. Layer upon layer of strange misshapen muscle tore through his attire, right before the last of it fell away in tatters. His remaining human arm and legs collapsed into clusters of wriggling tendrils, his horrified expression grew taut and drawn against an elongated skull, and his eyes melted away while his teeth grew to the size of knives.

"That... that shape... he's..." Lorelei whispered her hand over her mouth.

_"Technically the creature you see before you no longer possesses a gender, so 'it' would be a more appropriate term for the sake of conversation," _the figure said, as though this was an everyday occurrence._ "As you can see, Panik's body has been converted to the same species of demon that the graft originally belonged to. If anything from the original personality has remained, it has been stripped down to the core malice and hatred Panik held in his heart. Forward."_

The creature beckoned with a talon. The chains restraining the prisoner released the thing that had had once been Panik, and it slithered forward bowed low to the ground as though in supplication, taking a deep gurgling breath and vomiting up blood and saliva before speaking in a moist rumbling voice.

"Master..." it said, in a voice that was clearly no longer human.

_"In life, you were called Panik," _said the dark being,_ "but now that you have embraced the darkness, you deserve a more fitting title. Hence forth I dub thee, Nitemare, and from this day forth, may every drop of blood you and your victims shed be spilt in my name."_

The creature gestured, and the being it had now dubbed Nitemare vanished.

The dark being turned back to Tiberius and Lorelei.

"_You see Doomdreamers," _it said,_ "I give those who serve me much, but my generosity is not without expectations. One way or another all debts to me will be paid in full, and if someone cannot be trusted with the responsibilities of a favored servant, then that person will instead be made an example to illustrate the price for failure. I can only hope I need not find myself explaining this to _your_ replacements should you also fail to repay my kindness_

"_Let his fate remain at the front of your minds, Doomdreamers… Keep this in your minds as you partake in the mission that you will undergo tomorrow morning… Know what the price of failure is…"_

Two burning orbs of purple fire appeared in front of him.

"_Here are your instructions…"_

The two orbs shot at Tiberius and Lorelei, striking them in the heads. They screamed as the information was literally burned into their minds. They held their heads, and fell to their knees.

After a few minutes, they took some deep breaths. They got up.

"You could have just told us…" muttered Tiberius.

"_I wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget any of it," _replied the figure._ "Even so, I will repeat two parts that are very essential._

"_One, you are not, under any condition, to tell your targets that you are working for devils. _

"_Two, we need these targets alive, and as unharmed as possible._

"_Do I make myself clear?"_

"Clear!" said Lorelei, nervously. "C-crystal clear!"

A fiery portal appeared behind them.

"_Best turn in early tonight…" _it said._ "You start at nine o'clock tomorrow morning, local time. My instructions will take hold even tighter as you slumber so that your chances of forgetting them become almost nonexistent._

"_And remember… I may punish failure… But I reward success…"_

The two Doomdreamers took some deep breaths again, and walked through the portal.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NECROMANCY (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A graveyard crawling with zombies, with a dark figure chanting in the background.

**Card Description:** Select up to 4 Monsters at random from your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon them to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. If a Monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed, all other Monsters your opponent controls loses 600 ATK per Monster destroyed until the End Phase of the turn.

_Note: "Necromancy" was first used by Yugi in the original anime episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 3)". Creative credit goes to the screenplay writers._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DROWSING POINT (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **The image on this card was unclear.

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you may add 1 Monster Card from your deck to your hand.

_Note: "Drowsing Point" was first used by Iwamaru in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "J-Dawg and T-Bone". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TRAP BOOSTER (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **A bear trap flying forward, propelled by rockets.

**Card Description: **Discard 1 card from your hand. During this turn, you may activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

_Note: "Trap Booster" was used by several characters in "Yu-Gi-Oh GX", originally by Kaiser in "The Demon". Creative credit goes to the writers._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SKILL SHOCK (Trap Card)**

**Counter Trap**

**Image: **Sasuke Samurai drawing a blade in the middle of an aura of lightning.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent activates the effect of an Effect Monster. Tribute 1 Monster you control to negate that effect. That Monster cannot activate any effects or attack for the remainder of the turn.

_Note: "Skill Shock" was first used by Judai in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode 162. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**EBONBLADE**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 1  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 100  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 100

**Card Description: **When this card is in your Graveyard and a face-up Fiend-Type Monster on the field you control is targeted by a card effect, you may remove this card from play and select another face-up Monster you control. The selected Monster becomes the new target of the effect.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Two of the Wicked Gods had been defeated, but it was far from over. The Wicked Avatar still remained, and it wouldn't go down as easily as its two brothers.**_

_**Gods have rankings that determine their position in the celestial hierarchy. For example, Zeus occupies a higher tier than his five siblings, while the five of them (except maybe Hestia) are a higher rank than Athena, Apollo, and the rest of the "younger generation" of the Olympians. There are some who believe that Gaea, the goddess who embodies the living Earth and gave birth to the Titans, is even more powerful than Zeus, but many scholars say that she isn't part of the same system. (They say that she's not truly a "god", but a "cosmic entity".)**_

_**It's the same with the various powerful Duel Monsters that are perceived as gods. Just like the Winged Dragon of Ra occupied a higher rank than both Obelisk the Tormentor and Osiris the Sky Dragon, the Wicked Avatar outranks the other two Jashin. And this higher standing was not without cause. It was the most powerful of the three. **_

_**Not to mention that it was in the hands of the most powerful member of the diabolic strike force that had been sent. **_

_**Dante had his work cut out for him…**_

"_**The Manipulator; Voice of the Devil God" is coming soon. **_


	12. Voice of the Devil God

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWELVE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Manipulator**

**Voice of the Devil God**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The sun was slowly starting to set. Night would soon cover Boston.

If you wanted to "rise above it all" in this city, the best place to do so was the observation deck of the Prudential Tower, on the fiftieth floor. The tallest skyscraper in the city was actually the John Hancock Tower, but its observation deck had been closed for decades (since the 9/11 terrorist attacks in New York City, in fact).

Lounging in a chair in the open observation deck was the erinyes Castalla, the one member of Dybbuk's strike force who choose to disguise herself even from the eyes of Shadowkind. She knew that whoever came would find her.

She looked like a strikingly beautiful woman in a low-cut dress with a short skirt, red and covered with sequins. A few men who walked past gave her catcalls, which amused her a little. She would have loved to employ her usual tactics as a temptress on them and send them to their doom… But now was not the time.

Dante walked out of the elevator. He glared towards her.

"Hello handsome…" she purred.

"I don't like fast women…" said Dante.

Castalla stood up and stretched. Dante looked at her nervously. She clearly was beautiful… He recognized her as a temptress, but erinyes were among the best at their craft.

She looked at him with a come-hither look in her eye.

"Oh, come on…" she said, in her sultry voice. "We don't need to fight right away… Want to go get a drink first? Maybe it will relax you…"

Dante closed his eyes. Not looking at her helped a little.

"No!" he said. "I'd prefer not to be 'relaxed' for this…

"Look, lady, you're not fooling anyone… I've been in this business too long, and you're not the first one who's tried this… I've dealt with dark nymphs, nereids, lamias…"

"Amateurs… All of them…" purred Castalla. "You can't look at me and say I'm not more desirable than any of them…"

Dante opened his eyes.

Then he reached into his shirt pocket, and took out a pair of sunglasses. He put them on.

"Not so much now," he said.

"No fair…" said Castalla, with a pout.

Dante gave the devil a cross look before he sighed.

"You know," he said, "a Shadowchaser by the name of Voltaire Amore used to have a saying… 'Be she of fur and claw, hoof and horn, wing and talon, scale and slime, or death itself, no woman is beneath a gentleman's respect'.

"What he meant was, despite the outward appearances and traits many Shadowkind women possess they should all be entitled to the same manner of respect as one would give any other person.

"On the other hand, you happen to be an accomplice to at least two other devils who have engaged in murder, assault, and have used incredibly dangerous cursed cards in Shadow Duels against two of my companions who could have easily died along with who knows how many bystanders in the crossfire. So when I tell you to take a flying leap off the top of this building, I hope you realize I say so with only the utmost respect.

"Now are you going to tell me why you and those other two came to this city with the Jashin, or am I going to have to force it out of you? What is going on? Is some bigwig in Hell planning some major Blood War offensive that's going to involve this world?"

Castalla gave him a more serious look, and put her hand on her hip.

"I'll be honest, Dante," she said, in a far more normal tone, "I really have no idea _what _my employer is planning. He keeps the specifics of his plans to himself, and only tells a trusted few."

She lifted her arms, and two large, black, feathered wings sprouted from her back. Then one of the infernal Duel Disks appeared on her arm.

Even in her true form now, she was beautiful, resembling somewhat of a dark angel.

"But…" she said, in that husky, sultry voice again, "if your will is so resistant to me, I have one way to crush it…

"A Shadow Duel can do more than slay an opponent… It can also dominate him…"

Dante fit a deck into his Disk, and the gems turned violet. The Disk activated.

"Going to duel me?" asked Castalla. "Heh… A smart person would have run after what I just told him. A smart person wouldn't be so eager to go up against a Wicked God."

"A smart person would be in another line of work," said Dante with a sigh.

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Castalla: 8,000)**

Castalla smiled sweetly as she drew her opening hand of five cards.

"Why don't you go first?" she said.

_Could she possibly summon the Avatar on her first turn? _thought Dante. _It's not like duelists haven't been able to summon triple-Tribute Monsters on their first turn before…_

He had researched some famous duels recounted by their participants… Edo Phoenix's recount of his confrontation with his stepfather came to mind…

He drew a card.

_If I remember correctly, the Avatar's Attack and Defense Scores are both equal to that of the most powerful Monster on the field, plus 100. So unless its effects are negated, defeating it in battle is pretty much impossible. And when it's summoned, it prevents the opposing player from using any Spells or Traps for two of his turns._

He set two cards in his Disk, and two concealed cards appeared, one a Monster, one a Spell or a Trap.

_Fortunately, my Dark-Attribute Deck has many ways to defeat Monsters outside of battle._

"I end my turn," he said.

Castalla made a draw.

"Because you control a Monster and I don't," she said. "I can Normal Summon this Monster with no Tribute… Meet Ghoul Hulker!"

The floor in front of her burst open and a seven-foot-tall zombie with a broad chest and bulging muscles rose onto the field. Its only article of clothing was a dirty pair of trousers. (2,100 ATK)

"Attack his Monster!" she shouted. "Grave Smasher!"

Ghoul Hulker lunged at the set Monster, and Mystic Tomato appeared on the card. The Zombie's fist hit it, and it burst into tomato pulp.

"I use Mystic Tomato's effect to Special Summon Genex Ally Changer!" shouted Dante.

In a burst of digital energy, a man-sized Machine appeared in front of him that looked like a robot action figure. It was green and silver, with a visor covering its whole face. (1,200 ATK)

Castalla lifted an eyebrow. She set one card in her Disk, and a set card appeared behind Ghoul Hulker.

"It's your move…" she said.

"I draw…" said Dante, drawing a card.

"And I summon Genex Ally Duradark."

In another burst of digital energy, another humanoid robot appeared. This one's armor was all black, except for its visor, which was red. (1,800 ATK)

"Using Genex Monsters, I see," said Castalla.

"Genex Allies," said Dante. "The result of an alliance between the Genex and the Allies of Justice. Core Genex Machines embody all the Attributes, but Genex Allies are all Dark…

"But they don't always stay that way."

"Pardon?" asked Castalla.

"I'll demonstrate," said Dante. "Once per turn, Genex Ally Changer, true to its name, can change the Attribute of one Monster on the field for the duration of one turn.

"I'm using that ability right now, to change Duradark's Attribute to Earth."

Duradark's visor changed color, to brown.

"What's the point?" asked Castalla, as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Earth is, not coincidentally, the same Attribute as your Ghoul Hulker," replied Dante. "And by using Duradark's effect, I can forfeit its attack in order to destroy an Attack Position Monster with the same Attribute as Duradark."

Duradark blasted a bolt of pure energy from its visor, hitting Ghoul Hulker and turning the Zombie to dust.

"Like I said," continued Dante. "Duradark can't attack this turn because it did that…"

Changer formed a fighting stance.

"But I have another Monster that can! Attack her directly!"

Changer rushed at Castalla, and socked her in the face, knocking her on her behind.

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 6,800)**

"Nice…" she giggled, as she got up. "I like a man who plays rough…"

_Ignore it Dante, _thought Dante, _she's trying to get in your head…_

"I set one more card facedown," he said, as a new set card appeared, "and I end my turn…"

Castalla made a draw. She smirked again.

"I summon Ghoul Rotter," she said.

She played the card, and the ground burst open again, disgorging another Zombie. This one seemed to be in even worse condition than most Zombies. Rot and disease covered its skin – the skin that it had left. (1,900 ATK)

"Ugh…" said Dante. "I don't know what that thing can do, and I don't want to find out…"

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate Threatening Roar!"

"I can't allow that," said Castalla.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit."

_Darn… _thought Dante, as he looked at his second facedown card. _I wanted to save this, but…_

"I activate Dark Bribe!" he shouted, as it flipped up.

Castalla closed her eyes.

"Well, at least I get to draw a card," she said.

She made a draw.

"And I get to summon this," said Dante, as he took a card from his hand. "Because I countered the effect of your card, I get to Special Summon Genex Ally Reliever!"

In another blast of digital symbols, another robot appeared, this one bigger and bulkier than the others. It was a faceless droid, with four streamlined wings on its back. (2,200 ATK)

"Right…" said Castalla, looking at it. "I'll set this…"

A facedown card appeared behind Ghoul Rotter.

"…and my turn is over."

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 5,800)**

Dante made a draw.

_Yes! _he thought.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Genex Ally Birdman!" he shouted.

A fourth robot appeared on the field, this one with a face resembling that of a buzzard, with crystalline wings on its back. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, I Tune together Birdman with Reliever…"

The two Genex Allies flew towards the ceiling. Birdman turned into three glowing rings, and Reliever flew through them, the whole turning into eight glowing stars.

"_Two of the mightiest robotic armies in the cosmos will join forces to create a squadron of fighting Machines that are second to none!"_

**(*3 + *5 = *8)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Genex Ally Axel!"_

With a crash, a much larger robot landed in front of him. Like the others, it looked like an action figure, but bigger than the others, with silvery armor, and disproportionately large arms and legs. (2,600 ATK)

"Nice…" said Castalla.

"Next, I'm using its effect," said Dante. "By ditching one of my cards…"

He discarded a second Genex Ally Changer.

"I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine from my Graveyard… With its Attack Score doubled!"

Genex Ally Birdman appeared again. (2,800 ATK)

_If this works, _he thought, _I can finish this duel right now!_

"My Birdman isn't allowed to attack directly because it was summoned that way," said Dante, "so I'll pass on Duradark's effect, and have Birdman attack your Ghoul Rotter!"

The Tuner's wings extended, and sprouted blades. It flew at the Zombie.

"Activate… Draining Shield!" shouted Castalla.

Dante gasped as Birdman bounced off the invisible barrier.

"Trying to end the duel so quickly?" she cooed. "I was just starting to enjoy this!"

"Enjoy _this!"_ said Dante.

Axel pointed at Ghoul Rotter, and rapid fire shots of energy blasted from its hand. The Zombie burst into decayed flesh and viscera.

"I use Rotter's effect!" laughed Castalla. "I now get to take any Flip Effect Monster I want, and place it on the top of my deck!"

A card materialized on the top of her deck.

Dante lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

_Well that's new… _he thought.

He pointed, and both Changer and Duradark rushed up to the erinyes, socking her in the torso and knocking her over.

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 4,900)**

"So…" said Dante. "Are you enjoying this now?"

"Why?" asked Castalla. "Aren't you?"

"What?" asked Dante. "Of course not!"

"Don't lie…" said Castalla.

She got up.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy telling those two Monsters to attack me… You can't look me in the eye and tell me that ordering them to hurt me wasn't satisfying.

"And you can't deny the rush of pleasure you felt when saw how much it _did _hurt me, now can you?"

Dante glared at her.

"What are you implying?" said Dante. "I don't take pleasure in the pain of other human beings…"

"But I'm _not _a human being!" laughed Castalla.

Her eyes glowed slightly for a second.

"Your friend Voltaire says that all women are worthy of respect… but how do you know that we aren't the exceptions that prove that rule a rule? I'll tell you now… If Nin and Kulzu _had _killed your two friends, they wouldn't have lost any sleep over it…

"And I won't deny it… My intent is to drag you to your doom…

"In fact, unlike most devils, I was _never _a mortal… I'm an erinyes… I was never a mortal soul who wound up in Hell because of the sins I committed in life… Like all erinyes, I was _born _the way I am…

"That's right… I was born evil…

"Now you try to deny that you don't like seeing me suffer…" 

Dante looked at her in disgust. Truly it was a shame that such great beauty was wasted on this creature…

"You're trying to get into my head, monster, and it won't work…" said Dante. "I end my turn…"

Genex Ally Birdman vanished into nothing. Dante sighed.

"…and as per the side effect of Axel's effect, the Monster I Special Summoned is now removed from play…"

Castalla drew a card.

She quickly set it on her Disk, and it appeared face down in her Monster Zone.

"That ought to do it," she said.

_Got to be careful here… _thought Dante. _Flip Effect Monsters can be tricky…_

The two cards in his hand were Genex Ally Chemistrer and Genex Ally Bellflame. Neither was especially useful right now.

_Going to have to hope for the best… _he thought.

"Duradark, attack her Monster!"

Duradark charged at the set Monster…

"I use the effect of Ghoul Hulker!" shouted Castalla.

"Huh?" said Dante. "But that guy's in your Graveyard…"

"That's the idea…" said Castalla.

Ghoul Hulker and Ghoul Rotter slipped out of her discard slot.

"By removing it and a second Ghoul from play when you declare an attack, I can negate your attack and end the Battle Phase."

She tucked the two cards into her bra. Dante gave another disgusted look.

_She must want to flip it herself for some reason… _he thought. _This may be bad…_

"I end my turn…" he said.

"Draw!" shouted Castalla, drawing a card.

"I flip D-Boyz into Attack Mode."

There was a noise like very loud rap music as the card flipped face-up, and three demonic-looking gangsta rappers appeared, dancing to the loud music. (100 ATK)

Dante frowned.

"And I suppose that gangsta rap is another thing that you devils invented?" asked Dante.

Castalla gave him a dirty look. Then she smirked.

"Oh, please…" she said, as she closed her eyes. "Thugs with no talent yelling obscenities into microphones, 'singing' about overthrowing authority? That's Chaos. We had no hand in it. More than likely, the demons were involved in it.

"Still, this Monster has a useful Flip Effect. When flipped, I can Special Summon as many D-Boyz as I can from my deck…"

Two more sets of the hip-hopping Fiends appeared. (100 ATK x2)

"However," she continued, as a red aura surrounded her, "I take 1,000 points of damage for each one Special Summoned."

_But now she has three Monsters! _thought Dante, as sweat started to form on his brow.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right…" said Castalla. "D-Boyz, be gone…"

The rapping Fiends vanished into three orbs of darkness…

"Come forth… The Wicked Avatar…"

There was silence… No violence or storm like the ones that heralded the arrival of Dreadroot or the Eraser…

Then, a large sphere of utter blackness appeared in front of Castalla. It was seamless and featureless, but radiated an aura of darkest evil…

"The Wicked Avatar's Attack Score is the Attack Score of whatever Monster on the field has the highest Attack Score, plus 100," said Castalla. "In this case, Genex Ally Axel. But that will change instantly if a stronger Monster is summoned, or an effect is used to increase the Attack Score of another. Nothing you summon can possibly defeat it in battle."

The Avatar shifted, and changed shape, changing into the same shape as Genex Ally Axel, but still made of pure blackness. (2,700 ATK)

"Maybe you _don't _enjoy seeing people suffer," said Castalla. "Even someone like me…

"But you know something, Dante? Personally, _I_ just _love _it!"

She cackled as the Avatar pointed at Duradark, and fired an attack that looked similar to Axel's attack, but with globs of darkness replacing the energy blasts. Duradark exploded into slag.

"Ugh…" said Dante, holding his chest.

**(D: 7,100) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 2,900)**

"I'm not done," said Castalla, as a Quickplay Spell appeared in front of her. "By playing Fruit of the Dead, I gain Life Points equal to the Attack Score of the Monster I just destroyed.

"Next, I'll set a card facedown…"

A card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"And I end my turn… Don't forget, you can't activate any Spells or Traps for two of your turns…"

**(D: 7,100) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 4,700)**

Dante took some deep breaths.

"_You feel it don't you, Dante?" _said a voice. _"Can you feel it? What raw, destructive power feels like?"_

"Who said that?" said Dante.

That was _not _Castalla. It was a male voice. A deep, male voice, with some sort of accent that made it sound stuffy and formal.

"_It's hurting you now, Dante…" _said the voice, _"but power doesn't have to be your enemy… Oh no… Power can be a friend as well…"_

"Show yourself!" demanded Dante.

"Talking to yourself?" said Castalla. "Are you becoming delirious? Come on, I didn't hit you _that _hard."

Dante waited a few seconds, but the voice didn't speak again.

He nervously drew a card.

_This might help…_ he thought.

"I summon Genex Ally Solid," he said.

A new robot appeared, this one with blue armor, a blaster for a right hand, and fins on its shoulders and head. (500 ATK)

"That's pretty pathetic…" said Castalla.

"It may not be able to defeat your Avatar," said Dante, "but I can make it less of a threat.

"First of all, I'm using Changer's effect. I'll change Axel's Attribute from Dark to Water."

Axel's armor took on a blue hue.

"That means I can use Solid's effect. By sending a Water-Attribute Monster with the word 'Genex' in its name to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards."

Axel vanished, and the effect it had on the Wicked Avatar was immediate and dramatic. It changed shape again, shrinking and taking the shape of Genex Ally Changer. (1,300 ATK)

Dante made two draws.

He looked at them. They were Limiter Removal and Escape From the Dark Dimension.

_Terrific… _he thought. _Two cards that I can't even use…_

_And even if I could use Limiter Removal, it would be no good against the Avatar… No matter how powerful I made my Monsters, its effect would make it 100 points stronger._

_I'm going to have to try my hardest to hold onto Changer… I have a Monster that can defeat that thing… But when I draw it, it can't do the job alone._

He turned the card on his Disk, and Changer knelt and crossed its arms. (1,800 DEF)

"Your move…" he said.

Castalla smirked again, as she made a draw.

"You think your Changer is safe because it's Defense Score is so much higher than its Attack Score…" she said. "Well, it may be safe from the Avatar… But you sure aren't…"

She held up two cards.

"I play _two _Equip Spells!"

She threw two cards into her Disk.

"The first one is called Shooting Star Bow – Ceal. This lets my Monster attack you directly.

"Now, normally, it would also reduce a Monster's Attack Score by 1,000. But that isn't an issue for the Avatar, because _nothing _can raise or lower its Attack Score except its own effect!

"The second Equip Spell is called Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce. It lets my Monster attack twice. Normally, it reduces the Equipped Monster's Attack Score by 500, but again, the Avatar doesn't have to deal with that handicap.

"So my Monster can now attack directly… twice!

"Here's the first…"

The Wicked Avatar flew up to Dante, and slugged him hard in the face.

Dante barely had a chance to recover before it hit him a second time, knocking his hat off and sending him to his knees.

The erinyes set a card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared next to her other one.

**(D: 4,500) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 4,700)**

_Another punch like that, and I'll be taking meals through a straw for a month! _thought Dante. _This thing is pretty powerful…_

He took some deep breaths.

"_Yes, quite…" _said the strange voice.

Dante looked up. He looked around.

"_Still don't realize who I am?" _it asked with a tired sigh. _"You humans can be so thick sometimes… You fail to see what's right in front of your face…"_

Dante's eyes opened wide. He looked at the Wicked Avatar.

"You?" he asked.

"_Didn't think I was capable of speech, did you?" _said the Devil God. _"Well, I am… And I'll repeat my earlier question…_

"_Can you feel the great power?"_

"Yeah, I can feel it…" said Dante. "But power isn't everything, you know…"

"_Oh?" _said the Avatar. _"Yes, so many people say things like 'Blessed are the meek' and 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall'. All of the great duelists in history raved about how powerful Monsters were not necessarily the best…_

"_Strange, though… Those same duelists all used some pretty powerful cards in their most memorable battles…_

"_Did the King of Games use his Kuriboh to topple Zorc Necrophades? No. He combined the three Egyptian God Cards into one entity…"_

"That technically wasn't a duel…" said Dante.

"_Well, Yukai Judai's battle with Darkness was," _said the Avatar, _"And he used Elemental Hero Divine Neos to vanquish him, the most powerful Monster his deck could create._

"_And Yusei Fudo didn't use any low-Level Monster to defeat Z-One… The card that turned the tide in that battle was Shooting Quasar Dragon."_

"Are you calling the three of them hypocrites?" asked Dante.

"_They realized what true power was," _said the Avatar. _"This temptress doesn't. To her, I'm nothing but a card. She's merely one cog in a larger machine… So were the two devils that your friends faced._

"_And frankly, I think that the machine itself is broken. The one behind this… He fails to realize that his plan has more holes in it than Swiss cheese. He and his minions are not worthy of using the Jashin. _

"_You, on the other hand… I know that you can use the power better…"_

"You want me to…" said Dante.

"_Not just the power I hold, Dante," _said the creature. _"I can convince Dreadroot and the Eraser… If you think a deck with one Wicked God is powerful, think of the might that a duelist would possess if his deck had all three…"_

Dante didn't respond. He just looked dumbfounded at the Monster in front of him.

"_Turn off your Duel Disk, Dante…" _said the Avatar. _"Take your sword and kill this skank. She's no match for you, and she deserves it. She's done nothing but lead mortals down the road to ruin for countless centuries. Why let antiquated laws stand in the way of greatness?_

"_The power could be yours…"_

Dante stopped short.

His hand quivered.

He looked at the switch on his Duel Disk that controlled the manual shutdown. He lifted his hand.

Then he looked at the Avatar again.

Suddenly, something flashed in front of his face. For just one second, he didn't see the Avatar. He saw the shadowy being on the throne of skulls with the glowing eyes.

He only saw it for a second, but that was enough.

He looked at the Avatar.

"Nice try, who or whatever you are," he said, angrily. "You almost had me there…"

He drew the top card off his deck.

"What?" gasped Castalla. "How… What in the Spire are you made of?"

Dante put his hat back on his head.

"Sorry," he said, "but even if a part of me does covet the power of the Jashin, that's a part of me I'll never allow to be in control. A proud legacy flows through me, and with it the strength to keep my inner darkness at bay and that same strength will bring about the downfall of you and the Wicked Avatar alike!"

He held up the card.

"Oh, and just so you know, I just drew the card that I'm gonna use to do it."

He threw the card on his Disk.

"I summon Genex Ally Volcannon."

In another blast of digital circuitry, a robot in red armor with a welder's mask, carrying a propane tank on its back and flamethrowers on its arms appeared. (1,700 ATK)

The Wicked Avatar's Attack Score went up to 1,800 as it changed shape again.

"Now, I move Changer to Attack Mode…"

Changer stood up. (1,200 ATK)

"And then use its effect, changing the Attribute of Genex Ally Solid from Dark, to Fire!"

The blue parts of Solid turned red.

"You see, Volcannon has a powerful effect. By sending a Fire-Attribute Monster with the word 'Genex' in its name to the Graveyard, I can not only destroy a Monster, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to 400 times the destroyed Monster's Level."

"Wait a minute…" said Castalla. "That means…"

"That's right…" said Dante. "When Volcannon destroys the Wicked Avatar, you take 4,000 points of damage!"

Solid vanished, and Volcannon blasted its flamethrowers, blowing the Avatar to pieces in an explosion that shook the room.

"ARGH!" shouted Castalla in anger.

One of her facedown cards lifted up.

"This was my insurance in case you were packing a Magic Cylinder…" she shouted, "but it works now too! It's called Doresain's Retribution!"

She took Ghoul Hulker and Ghoul Rotter from her bra.

"By sending these two cards back to my deck and reshuffling, I only take half of that damage…

"Who takes the other half? _You _do!"

Then both duelists screamed as waves of fire hit them.

**(D: 2,500) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 2,700)**

"Yeah?" grunted Dante. "Well, I still have my two Monsters, who…"

"…won't be attacking…" said Castalla, as her other facedown card lifted up. "You see, unlike Nin and Kulzu, I had a plan-B!"

"A Deal with Dark Ruler?" gasped Dante, looking at the Spell Card.

"You know what this card does, right?" asked Castalla.

The floor burst open, and a huge, undead dragon burst out, its hide decayed and rotting, its face sunken and skull-like.

"It summons Berserk Dragon!"

(3,500 ATK)

Dante paused a minute to take this in. He slowly took two cards from his hand, and set them in his Disk. Two facedown cards appeared in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" he said. "The two turns are up… Starting now, I can use Spells and Traps again."

"Indeed…" said Castalla, as she drew a card.

"Maybe one of those cards is something that will destroy Berserk Dragon, huh?"

She played a card.

"If so, good… I'm playing the Equip Spell, Wicked Sacrifice. I can only Equip this to a Fiend or Zombie that's at least Level 8. And if it happens to be destroyed now, I can break the rules regarding a Wicked God's summoning requirements, and bring it back from the Graveyard.

"And if those cards _can't _destroy Berserk Dragon, then you lose, because it can attack all of your Monsters in one turn!"

Flames appeared in the undead monstrosity's mouth…

"Berserk Dragon… Destroy!"

The horrid beast launched two balls of burning flames at Genex Ally Changer and Genex Ally Volcannon.

"Go, Limiter Removal!" shouted Dante.

His Spell Card shot up, and Changer's Attack Score shot up to 2,400, while Volcannon's rose to 3,400. The balls of flame hit the two robots, and he shielded himself as they exploded.

"My Spell Card didn't make them strong enough to defeat your beast…" he said, as he held his chest, "but at least I'm still in this duel…"

"Then I end my turn…" said Castalla. "Which means I have to reduce Berserk Dragon's Attack Score by 500 points."

(3,000 ATK)

**(D: 1,500) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 2,700)**

"Okay…" said Dante. "Draw!"

He whipped the top card off his deck.

"First thing I'm doing, is summoning Genex Ally Bellflame!"

The Machine that appeared this time had a strong resemblance to Volcannon, but was more streamlined, with a newer, sleeker look. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, Escape From the Dark Dimension!"

His facedown card lifted up, and a dark portal opened. Genex Ally Birdman flew out of it. (1,400 ATK)

"Now I play… Monster Reborn!"

He played the card, and the holy ankh appeared in mid-air. Genex Ally Solid appeared next to the other two Genex Allies. (500 ATK)

"To summon the strongest Monster in my deck," he said, "I Tune all three of these Genex Allies together…"

Birdman flew into the air once again, forming into three energy rings. Solid and Bellflame followed, the whole slowly dissolving into stars. A low whistle, like the sound of a train in the distance sounded…

"_A mighty force thunders down the rail line. The spirit of the Iron Horse is reborn in a powerful mechanical warrior!"_

**(*3 + *2 + *4 = *9)**

"_Synchro Summon… Locomotion R-Genex!"_

With a crash, a huge robot landed in front of him. The ten-foot-tall Machine had a torso made of iron armor that resembled an old-fashioned locomotive, with huge blaster cannons for arms. Steam shot from its torso as it looked at Berserk Dragon with its one glowing optic sensor. (2,500 ATK)

"Heh, heh…" chuckled Castalla nervously. "You had me worried there for a minute… That guy can't beat Berserk Dragon unless it survives until the end of my next turn and even if it does…"

Then she was startled, as a tractor beam shot out of Locomotion R-Genex's chest, and dragged Berserk Dragon over to Dante's side of the field.

"HEY!" shouted Castalla.

"Who needs to destroy Berserk Dragon?" said Dante. "When Locomotion R-Genex is Synchro Summoned, I get to take control of your highest-Level Monster.

"And now it ends… Berserk Dragon… Attack directly…"

Castalla screamed as the undead beast launched its flame, hitting her directly and engulfing her in fire…

**(D: 1,500) - - - - - - - - - - (C: 0)**

Dante paused. Castalla was gone, but her cards lay scattered on the floor.

The Wicked Avatar card was right in front of him.

He cautiously walked towards it…

"_No, Mr. Connors," _said the voice, which was now full of contempt, _"it has ENDED, but it will NEVER be 'over'._

"_Evil cannot die, Mr. Connors… You may vanquish us now and then, but your victories are always temporary. As sure as the Spire, we will rise again… In another time, in another place…_

"…_and in a different skin…"_

Then the cards burst into flames, and vanished.

Dante put his hands in his pockets.

"And God-willing," he said, "someone will be there to oppose you then too."

He waited for a few minutes, half-expecting the creature to try to get the last word. No further goads came, so he walked towards the elevator.

Only one other being had witnessed the duel. Hiding under a table on the other side of the observation deck was another figure wearing the long, brown robes. The slim figure seemed to suggest a young woman this time.

As before, the figure took out a cell phone.

"He is victorious," she said (there was no doubting it – the voice was female). "I doubted it a few times, but he not only won the duel, he resisted the vile temptation that the fiend tried to sow.

"It's clear now what our task is…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dybbuk walked down a long hallway. After reaching a certain point, he passed through a curtain of shadow, and found himself in the dark figure's throne room.

The glowing eyes looked at him.

"It seems that the Jashin were insufficient, my lord," said Dybbuk.

"_Yes…" _said the dark being._ "It seems that tradition has endured. The Shadowchasers of Boston are among the best the group has to offer…_

"_Especially that Dante character… His willpower seems almost intractable… I'll have to watch him closely…_

"_If what that city hides is what I think it is hiding, then this is clearly cause to maintain on the current track."_

"So…" said Dybbuk.

He held up three cards, the three Wicked Gods.

"What do we do with them?"

The dark figure made a beckoning gesture with its hand.

"Ah, right…" said Dybbuk, with a nervous expression. "I guess I should have known you'd have wanted them…"

He walked forward, and the cards vanished.

"_They may be useful later," _said the being. _"In the meantime… Is the ambassador here?"_

"He just arrived," said Dybbuk, with a frown. "And the two Doomdreamers will be ready to go at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, local time. I predict a positive result as we begin the next phase."

"_You'd better hope that your prediction comes true, Dybbuk," _said the dark being. _"After all… You were the one who recommended them for the job… Technically, I've already gotten what I needed from them as the original plan dictated. _

"_But if they can handle this job, we'll keep them around… If they prove to be failures, I'm holding you personally responsible. _

"_You are dismissed…"_

Dybbuk gulped. He turned and left.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**FRUIT OF THE DEAD (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **The image on this card was unclear.

**Card Description: **Activate when a Monster your opponent controls is destroyed by battle. Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed Monster.

_Note: "Fruit of the Dead" was first used by Sect in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" manga. Creative credit goes to the writers._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GHOUL HULKER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Zombie/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 5  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,100  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **If your opponent controls at least 1 Monster and you control no Monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tribute. If your opponent declares an attack, you may remove this card and another "Ghoul" Monster in your Graveyard from play (except another "Ghoul Hulker") to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GHOUL ROTTER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Zombie/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,900  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed via battle, you can select 1 Flip Effect Monster from your deck and place it on the top of your deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DORESAIN'S RETRIBUTION** ** (Trap Card)**

**Counter Trap**

**Image: **A ghoul dressed in royal raiment, standing on an altar and blasting lightning bolts from a magic staff.

**Card Description: **Activate when you would take Effect Damage or Battle Damage. Take 2 of your "Ghoul" Monsters with different names that have been removed from play, and return them to your deck. The damage to you is halved, and your opponent takes the same amount of damage.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**WICKED SACRIFICE (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Vampire Genesis screaming in agony as his chest explodes from the inside. A dark, demonic form lurks behind him.

**Card Description: **Equip only to a Level 8 or higher Fiend or Zombie-Type Monster. When the Equipped Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the controller of the Equipped Monster can Special Summon 1 "The Wicked Dreadroot", 1 "The Wicked Eraser", or 1 "The Wicked Avatar" from his or her Graveyard, disregarding its summoning conditions.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next: **_

_**Dugan: You all are probably wondering, why all the secrecy? Why wouldn't the mastermind let Tiberius and Lorelei know who he was?**_

_**Well, for starters, if he had, Tiberius might not have come to the conclusion that they had nothing left to lose, and they both might have preferred going back to jail than working for him (even if that meant being a cat for the rest of her life, in Lorelei's case). Many of the rank-and-file Shadowkind criminals who had worked for Louis DaPen would probably have turned themselves in if they had found out he was an illithid. This was a similar situation. **_

_**But given the mission he was sending them on, them knowing who their employer was… Well, there were too many risks. **_

_**What if they failed? What if, despite his attempts to punish them for failure, he could not? What if they were recaptured? The Shadowchasers would interrogate them and find out exactly who he was, and given his history with the organization, that was something he simply could not risk. **_

_**Especially since the missions he was sending them on would put them in direct conflict with Shadowchasers. **_

"_**The Defiler; Blight on the Land" is coming soon. **_


	13. The Blight on the Land

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTEEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Defiler**

**Blight on the Land**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

With one thing or another, early morning came…

Dybbuk waited in a hallway as the two Doomdreamers, still a little groggy from having woken up just half an hour ago, walked towards him.

"Didn't care to sleep late, I see," said the falxugon.

"We didn't dare!" growled Lorelei.

Dybbuk grinned.

"Oh yes…" he said, "I take it the boss showed you his idea of giving his servants a second chance eh?"

He chuckled a little.

"Pity I wasn't needed, that's always fun to watch, provided you're not on the receiving end of course."

_"Fun?"_ shouted Tiberius. "We found out that failing in any way will reduce us to mindless bloodthirsty hellspawn! Panik might have been a petty scumbag but even he didn't deserve... THAT."

"Even we wouldn't have gone that far…" said Lorelei.

"Mindless?" said Dybbuk. "Now whoever said he was mindless? He's just as smart as he was before. You want me to bring him here so you can talk to him?"

"NO!" screamed the two Doomdreamers at once.

Tiberius shuddered. His skin crawled at the very memory, not to mention he had made the mistake of looking into Panik's eyes near the end.

"But all that aside…" he said, "if your, well, _our_, boss can turn people into demons that easily why hasn't he built up an army of converted humans and Shadows by now? Hell, why even bother breaking out the Jashin and releasing us for that matter?"

Dybbuk's expression turned more serious.

"Well… it's a bit more complicated than that actually," he replied, as he stroked his chin. "First of all, most devils cannot simply force mortals to serve them. Doing so would violate the Pact Primordial. Panik signed up for this, so he was fair game.

"We gave the two of you a chance to opt out, if I recall…

"And even then there are limits. Naturally the exact details aren't mine to divulge, but the master can't change just anyone into dark beings of the underworld. Panik, for instance, was suitable to be converted because he was already infused with the flesh of a demon to begin with thanks to the graft you folks gave him back when he was working for the Doomdreamers.

"Plus, its only worth it in the long run if we convert people who are not only compatible, but already have the skills necessary to perform whatever task we need them to carry out. I suppose that a squad of falxugons could take the time to offer deals to the entire homeless population of tieflings in a major city and the boss would then be able to transform any takers into full-fledged fiends… But that would take months, and the result for all that hard work would be a battalion of minions who couldn't enact any strategy other then 'scream and charge'.

"If we needed such shock troops, it would be much easier to have barbazu and bueroza to do it, and even they have some sense of combat expertise.

"Panik was trained in psychological warfare and Duel Monsters from the get go, so there was already something to build his new self upon and enhance."

He narrowed his eyes a little at the former TRUE regional manager.

"Still, while your friend Lorelei might be the only one among you two who can actually be converted at the moment, that doesn't mean the boss won't have something just as graphic to encourage you not to screw up a second time, catch my drift?"

The two Doomdreamers looked at him nervously.

"We're ready to go…" said Lorelei.

"Splendid," said Dybbuk.

Two portals opened behind him.

As they walked past him, Dybbuk gave Lorelei a playful slap on the behind. She paused for a minute. She felt like she was about to explode.

_Don't blow your top… _she thought. _Breathe in, breathe out…_

She calmed down, and walked through the portal. Tiberius walked through the other one.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A few hours later, morning also came to Wyoming, to the lush wilderness of Yellowstone National Park.

It was arguably the most famous, and one of the most beautiful National Parks in the country. It was a land of lush forests, cascading waterfalls, and hot springs.

An old-fashioned Jeep Wrangler drove down the dirt roads of the forest; the driver was a Shadowchaser, but she had never taken to D-Wheels. Automobiles were bad enough, in her eyes, and she used them reluctantly.

It was rare that a full Shadowkind joined the Shadowchasers, and even rarer that an ex-con did so. The elf who called herself Red Feather was not only both, she was one of the organizations most celebrated members.

Once known as White Feather, a symbol of the purity she desired to restore nature to, she was once the leader of an environmentalist group who protested against deforestation, pollution, and animal cruelty, pushed for gun control, and did everything that similar groups did. But White Feather, a recent arrival from beyond Shadow, was naïve to the ways of man, and allowed members to join her group who she shouldn't have. When a dangerous act of eco-terrorism was committed in her group's name, the blame fell squarely on her.

At first she thought her cause had become a lost one. But reading the history of the Shadowchasers while in prison gave her hope again. When released, she offered to join the Shadowchasers, so that she could protect nature under their guidance. Jalal accepted her offer. She changed her name to Red Feather; due to her crime, the color of purity could no longer fit, and the color of blood would be the symbol of the wound she had to suffer to lose her naiveté.

She was a stunningly beautiful young elf (young by elven standards anyway), slim with long, black hair and wild-looking blue eyes. She wore hand-made clothing that suggested Native American design, covered with feathers (of every color except white), shells, beads, and carved pieces of wood. A bow and a quiver of arrows were slung around her back.

She parked her vehicle, and got out with a worried look on her face. The forest was troubled and the fey spirits that inhabited the Park were nervous. She could sense it. Apparently an evil presence was at hand.

She took a large medicine bag from the back of the Jeep and slung it over her shoulder. She started to walk forward.

Then she gasped.

Lying on the ground, fifty feet in front of her, was a faun, a crossbow bolt in its side.

Red Feather rushed up to the animal and knelt, placing her fingers to its throat, but it was too late. She lowered her head and murmured a prayer for the slain faun, her expression one of deep sorrow. As soon as it had come though, Red Feather's eyes hardened with anger and steadfast resolve.

Bad enough the faun had been killed, an action that was forbidden in this protected woodland, but clearly the kill had been made for sport, the hunter not even bothering to take the carcass for meat. Whoever had done it had simply left the body to rot. It was a waste of life she would NOT stand for.

She looked up. Then she looked towards a hillside.

_There… _she thought.

She rushed after the killer, running as fast as a puma. It didn't take her long to find her target, standing in the middle of a clearing, holding the crossbow that she had used to kill the faun.

Lorelei grinned at Red Feather. Red Feather looked surprised when she saw who it was, but this revelation wasn't going to stop her.

"You do know that hunting is illegal in Yellowstone, right?" said Red Feather. "How did you get out of jail, anyway? And how are you human again? The curse that turned you into a cat was supposed to be irreversible."

"Yeah, they used epic magic," said Lorelei, nodding. "I guess that whoever broke the spell was no slouch at it either."

She pointed the crossbow at Red Feather.

"As for why I killed that deer… I did it to draw you here… You're my real prey, tree-hugger girl..."

"Fool," said Red Feather. "You forgot to load a new quarrel into that weapon. You can't kill me with an unloaded crossbow."

Lorelei laughed, and then tossed the crossbow aside.

"Well, it was just for dramatic effect anyway," she said.

She lifted her Duel Disk.

"I had something else in mind… You're likely angry over that faun, and I am a fugitive…Tell you what… Defeat me in a duel, and I will surrender…"

Red Feather looked closely at her.

_This makes no sense… _she thought. _How can this be first I've heard of her escape? Why hasn't Jalal raised an alarm?_

She sighed. She took her Duel Disk out of the medicine bag, and slipped it on her left arm. She despised technology, but had gradually come to realize that it was often a necessity in a world where so much depended on it.

"Very well…" she said. "I can duel… And you will soon see that my reluctance to do so in no way indicates a weakness at it. You're going back to prison where you belong."

"I'm so scared…" said Lorelei, as she activated her infernal Duel Disk.

The auto-shufflers on the two Disks activated, shuffling the decks.

**(Red Feather: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Lorelei: 8,000)**

"All right, I draw…" said Red Feather. "And I summon…"

She played a card, and a spout of water erupted from the spot in front of her.

"Elemental Hero Ocean."

The water subsided, and an aquatic humanoid, blue-skinned, with a dorsal fin on his bald scalp, wearing only an armored pair of shorts and boots, holding a crescent-bladed spear, appeared from out of it. (1,500 ATK)

"Hero Monsters?" Lorelei noted arching an eyebrow. "Funny, I would have pegged an environmentalist like you for running Naturia monsters."

"As I recall, a police officer allied with the Shadowchasers in Los Angeles already runs Naturia Monsters," replied Red Feather, " and it would demean her talents with the set to simply copy her taste in cards. Besides, it's all in the name 'Elemental Heroes'. They are warriors who embody the building blocks of the planet tirelessly fighting to defend its bounty. And my particular brand is a great deal less commonly used then the traditional comic book variety."

"Is that so?" chuckled Lorelei. "Well unfortunately for you, the Monsters in my deck have held a deep grudge against the Elemental Heroes for quite some time. I can't imagine how excited they will be for a chance to get even."

"It is your move…" said Red Feather.

Lorelei drew a card.

"I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" she shouted.

In an aura of darkness, a tall, thin, and incredibly ugly Fiend appeared. He had grey skin, was muscular, and his only article of clothing was a cloak that was seemingly made out of expensive material. He had a skull-like face with sharp teeth, and snaky tendrils on his scalp in place of hair. His arms were pinned to his sides by chains.

Then he strained, and broke free of them. (1,800 ATK)

_A Dark World Monster… _thought Red Feather. _Very dangerous…_

"Attack her Hero, your majesty!" shouted Lorelei. "Lunatic Lunge!"

The Mad King cackled, and rushed at Ocean. With one swipe of a claw, the aquatic Hero was blown to pixels.

"I activate… Hero Signal!" shouted Red Feather.

Her Trap Card lifted up, and a spotlight shot out of it, casting a strange signal over the trees of the forest.

"By triggering this card when a Monster is destroyed by battle, I get to Special Summon an Elemental Hero that's Level 4 or lower," she continued. "Like Elemental Hero Stratos!"

In a burst of wind, a masked Hero with a blue bodysuit, silver pants, and metal wings with spinning rotary blades on them appeared. (1,800 ATK)

"And when Stratos is summoned, I get to take any Hero Monster from my deck."

A card slipped out of her deck, and she took it and looked at it.

"Yeah?" said Lorelei, with a frown. "Well, Brron has a neat effect too… When he dishes out damage, I get to discard one card from my hand…"

She discarded a card.

"And because that card was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, I get to Special Summon it to the field. Defense Mode!"

In another shadowy aura, a demonic soldier appeared, dressed in armor that appeared to be made entirely out of bone. He held a long spear, which he held over his lap as he assumed a defensive position. (1,300 DEF)

"I set one card facedown," said Lorelei, as a set card appeared behind her two Fiends, "and my turn is over. Your move, tree-hugger."

**(RF: 7,700) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 8,000)**

"I'll have you know that your insult does not bother me in the least," said Red Feather, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I might actually enjoy hugging a tree now and then…"

She drew a card.

"Yeah, I've seen all sorts of your kind," said Lorelei. "I love the PETA adds where the hot models pose naked under the tagline, 'I'd rather go naked than wear fur'."

"Those fanatics are _not _my kind," said Red Feather. "They go too far."

"Are you sure?" asked Lorelei. "You've got a decent rack… Maybe folks would pay more attention if you were in the next ad."

Red Feather gave her a dirty look again.

"I play Polymerization!" she shouted, as she played a Spell Card. "For the Monster I wish to summon, I need one Elemental Hero and one Earth Monster.

"So, I'll fuse together Stratos and Elemental Hero Woodsman…"

A tall, muscular humanoid that seemed to be made partially of wood appeared in front of her. A vortex appeared, and the two Heroes were drawn through it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Gaia!"

The ground burst open, and a huge golem, made of black metal with thick forearms, emerged from it. (2,200 ATK)

"Now I use Gaia's effect…" continued Red Feather with a grin. "Until my End Phase, the Attack Score of one of your Monsters is cut in half…"

Brron gasped, as his Attack Score fell to 900.

"…while _my _Monster gains Attack Points equal to the amount that your Mad King lost."

(3,100 ATK)

"That's… not good…" said Lorelei.

"Attack the Mad King of Dark World!" shouted Red Feather. "Continental Hammer!"

Gaia rushed at the Fiend, showing surprising speed for someone so large, and with one mighty blow, squashed the wicked monarch flat.

"ERGH!" grunted Lorelei.

Then she pointed, and her facedown card lifted up.

"I activate… My Spell Card!" she shouted. "Gateway to Dark World!"

In a flash of dark energy, Brron reappeared on the field. (1,800 ATK)

"I end my turn…" said Red Feather, as Gaia's Attack Score went back down to 2,200.

**(RF: 7,700) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 5,800)**

"Then I draw…" said Lorelei, as she drew a card.

She quickly played it.

"I play the Spell Card, Dark World Dealings. We each draw one card, and then discard another."

Red Feather made a draw. Then she looked at the five cards in her hand.

"Very well," she said, as she discarded A Hero Lives.

Lorelei drew one card, and then quickly discarded one.

"The Monster I discarded," she said, "was Grrai, Inventor of Dark World. And due to his effect, he is summoned to the field."

There was a fiendish cackle, and a small Fiend the size of a dwarf appeared, wearing cybernetic armor. He wore spectacles, and the top half of his skull was replaced by a glass dome, showing his brain underneath. (300 ATK)

"Huh?" said Red Feather. "I've never heard of THAT one…"

"Actually…" said Red Feather, "up until a few days ago, I had never heard of him either. But his effect is unique… When Special Summoned by his effect, he becomes a Tuner Monster.

"And now, I'm going to Tune him, Beiige, and Brron together…"

The three Fiends flew into the sky above the forest. Grrai turned into a set of glowing rings, and the Mad King and Vanguard flew through them, all three turning into a cluster of stars.

**(*1 + *4 + *4 = *9)**

"What are you summoning?" gasped Red Feather.

"What you naturally summon using a Dark World Tuner," replied Lorelei. "A Dark World Synchro!"

"That's crazy!" shouted Red Feather. "There _are _no Dark World Synchros!"

"You're about to be proven wrong," said Lorelei. "I Synchro Summon… Taion, Defender of Dark World!"

With a loud roar, a huge, hulking creature landed in front of her with a crash. It looked like Renge, only taller and wider. He wore tan body armor and a headband, a bandoleer holding various knives, maces, and other nasty-looking weapons, and carried a large, handheld rocket launcher with a muzzle shaped like a demonic skull. (2,800 ATK)

"But wait, there's more!" exclaimed Lorelei. "When Taion is Synchro Summoned, I get to discard one card from my hand."

She discarded another card.

"And because I discarded Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, he joins the fun too!"

In a shimmering aura of golden energy, one of the two commanders of the Dark World army appeared, an atypical Fiend with horns, wings, and claws, dressed in gold armor and a helmet. He held a battle-axe. (2,300 ATK)

_At least that's a familiar one… _thought Red Feather.

"All right, Taion," said Lorelei, "time to bring out the big guns! Attack Gaia with Blasphemous Blast!"

Taion got down on one knee, and aimed his weapon. He fired, launching a burning skull at the hulking Elemental Hero, blowing it into shards of rock.

"Your turn, Goldd!" said Lorelei. "Attack directly with Dark Gold Rush!"

The Wu-Lord made a wicked slash with his axe, and a blade of golden energy shot at Red Feather, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her down on one knee.

**(RF: 4,800) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 5,800)**

"I'll bet your wondering why a Monster named 'Defender of Dark World' is so heavy on the offense," said Lorelei. "Well, now that my turn is coming to an end, and Taion battled another Monster during my turn, he switches to Defense Mode."

Taion knelt down, and held his weapon in his lap. (3,100 DEF)

"AND, while he's in Defense Mode, you aren't allowed to attack anyone except him!

"It's your move…"

Red Feather looked closely at Taion. Then she made a draw.

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive," she said.

She played a Spell Card, and then took Ocean from her discard slot.

"Next, I play Fusion Recovery," she said, as she played another Spell Card. "I can now take one Polymerization card, and one Monster that I previously used in a Fusion Summon from my Graveyard."

Polymerization and Stratos slipped out of her Graveyard slot as well.

"Now I'll summon Stratos again…"

In a gust of wind, the Hero appeared again. (1,800 ATK)

"I'm sure you remember his effect," she said, as she took a card from her deck. "Next, I use Polymerization again."

Ocean appeared in front of her, and the vortex appeared again, drawing both him and Stratos into it.

"By taking one part Elemental Hero, and one part Water Monster, I can create Elemental Hero Absolute Zero."

A huge ice crystal appeared in front of her. Then it burst, and a new costumed figure appeared. He was dressed all in white; white shirt, pants, gloves, boots, cape, helmet, and mask. An aura of snow and ice crystals surrounded him. (2,500 ATK)

"I'm not scared of your overgrown popsicle," said Lorelei. "Forget? Goldd is safe so long as Taion is in Defense Mode.

"And once I switch him back to Attack Mode, he'll have the proverbial snowball's chance."

"Then by all means, make your move…" said Red Feather.

"I draw!" said Lorelei.

She drew a card. She looked at it.

Taion stood up into Attack Mode. (2,800 ATK)

"Taion…" she said. "Turn that Hero into cocktail ice!"

The Fiend aimed his rocket launcher, and fired another blast. Red Feather braced herself as Absolute Zero exploded.

"How do you like that?" asked Lorelei.

"You're a fool," said Red Feather.

"Huh?" said Lorelei.

Then she gasped, as both her Fiends froze solid, and then shattered.

"You obviously have never heard of Absolute Zero's effect," said Red Feather. "When he leaves the field, all opposing Monsters meet a frigid end."

"You wanted me to attack him…" growled Lorelei.

Red Feather closed her eyes, and nodded.

Lorelei frowned, and set a card on her Disk. A set card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"Just move, tree-hugger," she said.

**(RF: 4,500) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 5,800)**

Red Feather made a draw.

"I summon Elemental Hero Heat," she said.

There was a wave of flame, and a fiery Hero wearing a red and orange bodysuit with a flaming design appeared in front of her. (1,600 ATK)

"And he gains 200 Attack Points for each Elemental Hero I have."

(1,800 ATK)

"Attack Lorelei directly!" shouted Red Feather. "Lava Plume!"

Heat conjured up a ball of flames, and hurled it at the cambion. Lorelei gasped, and fell backwards.

**(RF: 4,500) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 4,000)**

"Seems I've just taken the lead," said Red Feather. "I set two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Two set cards appeared behind Heat.

Lorelei got up.

"I'll show you…" she snarled.

She drew a card.

_Not bad… _she thought, looking at the Spell Card.

She played it.

"Dark World Lightning!" she shouted.

Lightning flashed, and then crashed down, blowing Red Feather's set Mirror Force to pieces.

"So much for that," said Lorelei. "And via the other effect of Dark World Lightning, I now discard one card…"

She discarded a card.

"But that's okay, because I discarded Sillva, Warlord of Darkworld."

Another Fiend appeared on the field. This one had the same basic body shape as Goldd, but wore silver armor, and carried two swords, which oddly enough, he held underhanded. (2,300 ATK)

"Attack Elemental Hero Heat!" she shouted. "Dark Silver Stream!"

Sillva put his two blades together, and a sparkling silver death ray shot at Heat, eradicating him. Red Feather groaned in pain.

"I set one more card facedown and end my turn," said Lorelei, as another set card appeared in her Spell Zone. "Make your move, prairie fairy."

**(RF: 4,000) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 4,000)**

Red Feather made a draw.

"You may have destroyed my Mirror Force," she said, as her other facedown card lifted up, "but you didn't get _this _one! I activate Call of the Haunted!"

In a flash of light, Stratos appeared one more time. (1,800 ATK)

"OOH!" said Lorelei. "I'm getting so sick of that guy!"

"Once again, I take an Elemental Hero from my deck," said Red Feather, taking a card from her deck. "And now I summon her… Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

In another burst of flame, a heroine wearing a feminine version of Heat's costume appeared, hovering in the air next to Stratos. (1,300 ATK)

"Now I play… Miracle Fusion!" she shouted.

"Miracle Fusion?" gasped Lorelei.

"You heard me," said Red Feather, as the Spell Card appeared in front of her.

Woodsman and Ocean and appeared in front of her.

"I banish these two Monsters… One Hero of the land… One Hero of the sea…"

The two combined into a vortex of energy.

"Combined to call forth a greater power…"

The ground burst open, and a powerful form rose to the surface and struck a heroic pose.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma had arrived. (2,500 ATK)

The spirit of the Earth glared at Lorelei. His blue eyes shimmered like the sky.

"Terra Firma…" said Red Feather.

Two fiery swords appeared in the Hero's hands.

"Strike down Sillva with Magma Slash!"

With a roar, Terra Firma rushed at the Warlord of Dark World, cutting him in twain with one swipe.

"You're next, Lady Heat!" said Red Feather.

Lady Heat blasted a bolt of fire at Lorelei, and she screamed.

"Stratos…"

The winged Hero rushed at the Doomdreamer…

"I activate… Defense Draw!" screamed Lorelei.

Her facedown card lifted up. Stratos threw a punch at Lorelei, but she caught it in her hand.

She drew a card.

Red Feather sighed.

"I end my turn…" she said. "Which means Lady Heat's effect activates, and you take 200 points of damage for each Elemental Hero I have."

Lorelei screamed as the flames burned her again.

**(RF: 4,000) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 1,900)**

_This bitch is getting way too close… _thought Lorelei. _If I lose this duel, there's no telling what that guy will do to me…_

She looked at the one card in her hand. Then she looked at her last facedown card.

"Draw…" she said, making a draw.

"I play, Card of Demise," she said, as she played it. "I get to draw until I have five cards."

She made four draws.

"But, after five turns, I lose my entire hand."

_Not that that's going to really be an issue, _she thought, _because one way or another, this is my last turn. _

She looked over her new hand.

"I play… Card Destruction!" she said, as she played another card.

She quickly discarded her four cards.

_Oh no… _thought Red Feather, as she discarded her one card. _If any of those four cards are Dark World Monsters, she'll get to use their effects!_

"I know what you're thinking," said Lorelei.

She made four draws, while Red Feather made one.

"Three of those Monsters' effects now activate. First, Beiige."

A second Vanguard appeared on the field, holding his spear menacingly. (1,600 ATK)

"Second, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, whose effect lets me draw one card."

She drew a card.

"Third, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, whose effect lets me destroy one of your cards."

She pointed to Stratos, and he shattered.

"What?" gasped Red Feather. "You could have destroyed Terra Firma!"

"I have _special _plans for him," said Lorelei, evilly. "Let me ask you a question, Red Feather…"

"Finally get sick of calling me names?" asked Red Feather, putting her hand on her hip.

"The question is," said Lorelei, "who is the true ruler of Dark World? The answer isn't as clear-cut as anyone may think.

"Brron is clearly the nominal ruler, but most sages know that he's a puppet used by Reign-Beaux. And some say that even Reign-Beaux ultimately bows to Grapha."

"As a wise man once said," said Red Feather, "no matter how strong you get, there's always going to be someone who's going to want to prove he's stronger. It's been the case many times."

"True," said Lorelei. "And an old legend says that there's someone in Dark World who even Grapha cowers before. The legend names him Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World."

"Is there a point to this?" asked Red Feather. "I've heard of that card… Even if you had it, you supposedly need the Super Polymerization card to summon it, and I _know _you don't have _that _card."

Lorelei's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate The Forces of Darkness!" she exclaimed. "I'll use it to recover Goldd and Sillva from my Graveyard."

The two cards appeared in her hand.

"Next, Monster Reborn!" she shouted, as she played a Spell Card. "I'll summon Broww from the Graveyard."

Another Fiend appeared, this one wearing a fur cloak, with an oversized right claw. He held a bow and arrow. (1,400 ATK)

"Then, I'll summon Vilot, Musician of Dark World."

Yet another Fiend appeared, a tall, thin one, wearing a purple tuxedo and cape, with a mask similar to the one worn by the Phantom of the Opera. He held a violin made of bone. (1,250 ATK)

"I'm going to be perfectly honest, Red Feather…" she said. "Colorless is – or maybe _was _– certainly a card… But whether there was ever a Duel Spirit by that name… I have no idea. He may only have been a legend, and one of Brron's delusions. He is the 'Mad King', after all…

"Still, you have to wonder… There are some powerful Fiends in Dark World that even Reign-Beaux avoids, who are whispered to be servants of Colorless…

"And I'm going to summon one right now… I Tune together Vilot, Broww, and Beiige…"

The demonic violinist flew into the sky, with the other two Fiends following. He turned into a set of rings, and the others flew through, all three of them forming into stars…

**(*3 + *3 + *4 = *10)**

"I Synchro Summon… Blak, Executioner of Dark World!"

With a roar, a massive Fiend landed in front of her. He was eight-feet-six-inches tall, with the same shape head as Zure, and the same body shape as Goldd, but with coal-black skin. He carried a two-handed axe that was as long as he was tall. (3,300 ATK)

Saliva dripped from the demon's pointed teeth… Red Feather stepped back in fright.

"Blak has a similar effect to Taion," said Lorelei, "but this time, I get to discard _two _cards!"

She discarded both Sillva and Goldd, and in a flash, both Fiends appeared to either side of Blak. (2,300 ATK x2)

"And I'm not done!" she laughed. "By sending Sillva back to my hand…"

Sillva vanished.

"…I always liked Goldd better anyway… I get to Special Summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World from my Graveyard!"

With an even louder roar, a huge, draconic Fiend, with a skull-like face and sharp edges all over its hide, standing upright, appeared next to Blak. (2,700 ATK)

"Now to finish this," she said. "Goldd, murder Lady Heat!"

Goldd slashed his axe downward, and the Dark Gold Rush sliced Lady Heat in half. Red Feather clutched her chest.

"Now, Blak…" continued Lorelei. "Take care of Terra Firma with Giant Guillotine Slash!"

The Executioner rushed at the Hero, and with one stroke, beheaded him. Red Feather screamed, and fell to her knees.

"That hurt!" she gasped.

"When Blak battles a Monster," said Lorelei, "the damage he does is doubled.

"Which means Grapha can finish you off… Grapha, attack directly with Dark Decay!"

Red Feather screamed as the Dragon Lord breathed a horrible cloud of filth and rot on her.

Then she collapsed.

**(RF: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 1,900)**

Lorelei was a little nervous for a minute. She remembered all too well her benefactor's orders that he wanted Red Feather alive…

Then she heard her groaning, and breathed a sigh of relief.

She walked up to Red Feather, and took something out of a pocket sewn into her tunic. It was a very small bottle of a black liquid.

She knelt down, lifted Red Feather's head up slightly, uncorked the bottle, and put it to her lips.

"Come on, come one," she said. "Drink up…"

Once the small amount of liquid had trickled down the unconscious elf's throat, she stood up.

"She's all yours," she said, looking towards the sky.

An aura of flames surrounded Red Feather, and she slowly vanished.

Lorelei took a deep breath. Then she paused.

She looked around.

_Strange… _she thought.

She could have sworn that there had been two trees about a hundred feet behind Red Feather at the edge of the clearing that weren't there now…

_Lovely… _she thought. _Now I'm cracking up…_

A portal appeared in front of her, and she walked through it.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**VILOT, MUSICIAN OF DARK WORLD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,250  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 900

**Card Description: **If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, the non-Tuner Monsters must all be "Dark World" Monsters. This card cannot be used to Synchro Summon any Synchro Monster except a "Dark World" Monster. If this card is discarded from your hand to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, increase the ATK of all "Dark World" Monsters by 300.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TAION, DEFENDER OF DARK WORLD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 9  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 3,100

**Card Description: **_Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Dark World" Monsters_

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, discard 1 card from your hand. During the End Phase of a turn where this card attacked an opposing Monster, switch it to Defense Position. While this card is in Defense Position, your opponent cannot attack any Monster except for "Taion, Defender of Dark World".

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GRRAI, INVENTOR OF DARK WORLD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 1  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 150

**Card Description: **If this card is discarded from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, Special Summon it; it is then considered a Tuner Monster. If this card is discarded from your hand to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, select one Trap Card from your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLAK, EXECUTIONER OF DARK WORLD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 3,300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,700

**Card Description: **_Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Dark World" Monsters_

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, discard 2 cards from your hand. When this card battles a Monster, battle damage inflicted to your opponent is doubled.

_Note: The proceeding four cards were created by Rocket Knight 777 for his fic "Shadowchasers: The Glass City Saga". Creative credit goes to him. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next: **_

_**Dugan: If I had known what had happened, I would have been very upset. Not just because a Shadowchaser had been kidnapped, but because Red Feather had been my partner in an endeavor that had happened slightly after I officially became a Shadowchaser. I could tell you a lot of old stories about my time in the organization, but that's something for another time.**_

_**At any rate, the mysterious mastermind's evil plan was far from over. You might have noticed that Tiberius was nowhere to be found. He was hundreds of miles away, enacting the second half of this part of the plan. And it meant bad news for someone else. **_

"_**Symbolism; The Deck of the Despondent" is coming soon. **_


	14. The Deck of the Despondent

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FOURTEEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Symbolism**

**The Deck of the Despondent**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Red Feather groaned as she slowly came to.

She realized she was lying on a cot…

She sat up, and then realized she was in some sort of prison cell.

Her mind was still a little hazy. She vaguely remembered a duel. At first, she wondered if she had committed a parole violation, and was back in the Shadowchasers' custody… Then her mind started to clear, and she remembered that the duel had been with Lorelei.

As the fog in her mind lifted completely, she stood up, and looked around. The cell contained a cot and a desk, and was separated from the room outside by a transparent energy field of some sort.

_Better not touch it, _she thought.

She looked out through the energy field. Her cell seemed to take up one wall of a triangular room. Two other cells, which were unoccupied, were on the other walls. A door was opposite her, between the other two walls. In the center of the room was a strange, cylindrical pedestal; next to it was a table, which held her medicine bag, Duel Disk, and bow and arrows.

"Hello?" she shouted. "Is anyone here?"

As if to answer, the door opened, and a man walked in. He was an old-looking man with a hunched back, bald on his head, wearing old-fashioned clothing. He was carrying a tray.

"Hi," he said, in a pleasant voice. "Red Feather, right?"

"Are you the jailer here?" asked Red Feather.

"Kind of…" said the man. "Hungry?"

He placed the tray on the pedestal, and pulled a lever. The tray appeared on the desk next to her.

Red Feather was surprised. She expected prison gruel, but this seemed to be a nice salad with a roll and a glass of fruit juice. Not that she was anxious to eat it right away…

"They told me you were a strict vegan," said the hunchbach. "No meat or dairy there. My name's Rupert, by the way.

"In case you're thinking of trying to escape, stop thinking about it. Even if you broke out of your cell, this building is isolated in a small demiplane in the middle of the Deep Ethereal. You'd have nowhere to go.

"Furthermore, it's only fair to warn you… You were given a dose of dark agony by Lorelei while you were unconscious, and her liege gave me the authority to activate its power. I don't want to use it, but I will if you try anything stupid.

"But so long as you behave yourself, the master has commanded that you not be harmed."

"And who's the master?" asked Red Feather.

"Someone who's incredibly powerful and influential," replied Rupert. "More than that, I can't say."

"And what does he want with me?" asked Red Feather.

"Not sure," replied Rupert. "Apparently, that information is on a 'need to know' basis, and he didn't think I needed to know."

He turned to leave.

"Anyway, sit tight… You may have someone to talk to soon…"

_That's bad… _thought Red Feather. _Someone else is in trouble…_

_Most likely another Shadowchaser…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Toronto, Canada.

The city was in the middle of a party that lasted eighteen days, one which wouldn't end until Labor Day was over. It was the giant fair called the Canadian National Exhibition, also known as The Ex.

Among the carnival rides, games, and vendors were jugglers, mimes, a fire eater, and even a snake charmer performing for spectators. Clowns were handing out balloons to children, both helium-filled ones and ones made into animal shapes. A group of musicians played the bagpipes in one area, another played the accordion in another, while two played a duet with the xylophone and the saxophone in a third.

And Penelope LeRusse, a Shadowchaser who was well known among the Shadowkind of Canada, was taking some off time to enjoy herself here.

She was a half-elf, and was just as attractive as Red Feather. She had a slim figure, with long, chestnut hair and green eyes. Her blouse and skirt were of a style reminiscent of her elven heritage, and she carried a decorated wooden panpipe on her belt. She was skilled in bardic magic, a type of sorcery that needed to be channeled through music.

Three of her friends were following her, three little pixies who fluttered along behind, invisible to Mundane eyes.

"I just love this place…" she said, looking around. "The Ferris wheels, the roller coasters, the hot dogs, the corn on the cob…"

Then she heard some loud squeaking. She turned around, and saw that one of the pixies was struggling in a vat full of pink sticky stuff.

She giggled as she picked up the little creature.

"…the cotton candy…" she said.

She grabbed a napkin from the vendor.

"How many times have I told you guys what curiosity did to the cat?" she asked.

"If you want to know about cats, maybe you should ask my partner if you ever see her," said a voice behind her.

Penelope spun around.

"Ulysses Tiberius!" she gasped.

"That's my name," said the Doomdreamer.

"How did you escape?" said Penelope, with a scowl.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Tiberius.

He lifted his Duel Disk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation… But… Seeing as we're at a carnival… What say we treat all the people here to a little show? I'm sure they'd love to see it.

"I mean… Didn't Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryota Kajiki get a lot of attention by dueling at that marine park during Battle City?"

"Ryota wasn't exactly a dark cultist…" said Penelope.

"How about this," said Tiberius. "I'll try my hardest to keep civilian casualties at a minimum…"

Penelope slipped her Duel Disk on her arm.

"I don't believe you," she said, "but I'm game if you are…"

**(Penelope: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Tiberius: 8,000)**

"You may make the first move, milady," said Tiberius.

_At least he's being polite about it, _thought Penelope, as she made her first draw.

"I summon Cyber Tutu," she said.

There was a flash of light, and a young girl danced in front of her with a pirouette. She wore silver and red spandex, a ballerina's skirt and shoes, and a visor. She had red, bobbed hair. (1,000 ATK)

"Cute…" said Tiberius.

"I'll throw two cards facedown," said Penelope, as two set cards appeared in her Spell Zone, "and my turn is over…"

Tiberius drew a card.

"I summon Infernity Beast," he said.

There was a dark shadow on his side of the field, and a sinister-looking Beast appeared. It looked like a Great Dane with two odd pouches over its cheeks. (1,600 ATK)

_An Infernity? _thought Penelope. _Well… So long as he has at least one card in his hand, it can't do anything but look ugly…_

"Infernity Beast…" said Tiberius, "attack her little ballerina with Hell Howl!"

Infernity Beast took a deep breath, its cheek sacks expanding. It let out a loud wave of sonic energy.

"I activate… Doble Passe!" shouted Penelope, as one of her facedown cards lifted up. "This forces your Beast's attack to hit me instead…"

She grunted, as the wave of energy slammed into her stomach.

"Why did I do it?" she asked. "Because now, Cyber Tutu gets to attack _you!"_

Tutu leapt at the Doomdreamer, and slammed him across the face with a swift kick, knocking him down.

"Ugh…" said Tiberius. "Nice one… But that cost you more than it cost me…"

He looked at his hand.

"I end my turn…"

**(P: 6,400) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 7,000)**

"I draw!" exclaimed Penelope, as she drew a card. "And because your Monster has more Attack Points that Tutu, she gets to attack directly again!

"Go! Pounding Pirouette!"

Tiberius cursed in rage as the young dancer kicked him across the face again.

"And I'm not done," said Penelope, as Tutu looked at the Doomdreamer with a stern glance.

Her other facedown card lifted up.

"Quickplay activate! Prima Light! By sacrificing Tutu…"

Cyber Tutu vanished.

"I get to Special Summon her big sister… Meet Cyber Prima!"

In another aura of light, an adult female Warrior appeared. She was also dressed in spandex, had flowing, platinum-blonde hair, wore a Mardi Gras-style mask, and gold hoops around her waist, wrists, and shoulders. (2,300 ATK)

"Now let's continue…" she continued. "Attack his Beast! Fouetté Step!"

Prima made a circular kick, blowing Infernity Beast to pieces.

"Ergh…" said Tiberius.

"I'll set one more card facedown, and end my turn," said Penelope, as a new card appeared in her Spell Zone.

**(P: 6,400) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,300)**

Tiberius looked around. He hadn't been wrong. The duel had indeed drawn a crowd. He could only hope that all of the people watching them were Mundanes, and that if any of them weren't, they didn't recognize him.

"I draw!" he said, drawing a card.

"I summon Infernity Mirage!"

The Monster that appeared next did indeed look like a mirage. It vaguely looked like a Native American shaman, slightly transparent, surrounded by a shadowy aura. (0 ATK)

"Now, I play… Foolish Burial…" he said.

The Spell Card appeared in front of him.

"And to its activation, I chain… Serial Spell…"

He played a second Spell Card.

"By discarding my whole hand," he continued, "the effect of Foolish Burial activates twice."

He discarded his three remaining cards. Penelope saw what two of them were, and she was shocked.

"Dimensional Prison and Mirror Force?" she shouted in disbelief. "You… You could have destroyed my Monsters with those cards last turn… Why didn't you set them?"

"I have my reasons," said Tiberius. "Anyway, like I said, Foolish Burial's effect is now activated twice, so I will send two Infernity Destroyers from my deck to my Graveyard."

He discarded the two cards.

"Now then… Because I have no cards in my hand, I can sacrifice Infernity Mirage…"

The demonic shaman vanished.

"…to Special Summon two Infernities from my Graveyard. I could summon both of those Destroyers…

"But… I think I will summon _one _Infernity Destroyer, and Infernity Rogue."

Two dark forms materialized in front of him. One was a tall, hulking, muscular demon, with horns, large claws, and an armored exoskeleton. (2,300 ATK) The other was a young woman wearing leather armor stained black. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, a patch over her left eye, and held a rapier. (1,000 ATK)

"And when Infernity Rogue is Special Summoned while I have no cards in my hand," continued Tiberius, "one Monster on the field loses 1,000 Attack Points."

Cyber Prima grunted in pain. (1,300 ATK)

"Attack!" shouted Tiberius. "Infernity Darkflame!"

The Fiend conjured up a ball of black fire, and hurled it at Cyber Prima. Penelope screamed as she was burned up.

"You're feeling my Monster's effect, I see…" said Tiberius. "When it destroys a Monster while I have no cards in my hand, you take 1,600 points of damage."

"Yeah?" grunted Penelope. "Well, take this!"

Her Trap Card lifted up.

"Liberty at Last!" she shouted. "Because my Monster was destroyed, two Monsters on the field are returned to the owner's deck."

Tiberius gasped as his two Monsters turned to orbs of energy, and flew back to his deck.

"Gah…" he said. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

**(P: 3,800) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,300)**

"So tell me…" asked Penelope. "Why the sudden switch to Infernities?"

"For the same reason that Kyosuke Kiryu switched to them," replied the Doomdreamer. "These Monsters have powerful effects that can only be used when I have no hand, and like him, that is symbolic of my situation.

"I've lost everything I once had… All my wealth, all my influence, all the respect of people who were once my peers…

"I've become practically despondent… But I've become far more powerful because of it…

"It's your move…"

Penelope made a draw.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," she said, as she set a card on her Disk.

A set Monster appeared in front of her.

"Make your move…"

"I draw…" said Tiberius, drawing one card.

"And I summon… Infernity Guardian!"

In a blast of flame, a skull-like face surrounded by a mane of fire on a shield-shaped plaque appeared in front of him. (1,200 ATK)

"So long as I have no hand," he said, "this Monster can't be destroyed… By anything…

"Attack her Monster!"

The Guardian shot a wave of flame at the facedown Monster. Skelengel appeared on the card, and was blown to shards.

"I get to draw one card," said Penelope.

She made a draw.

"I tend to benefit from having a larger hand."

"Then it's your move, milady," said Tiberius.

Penelope drew another card.

"I summon Horse of the Floral Knights!" she exclaimed.

She played the card, and a beam of light struck the field. A magnificent steed galloped onto the field, wearing shining golden barding. (400 ATK)

"Due to her effect, I get to draw one card…"

She made a draw.

"I play Polymerization!" she shouted. "I'll fuse together my Horse with Sacred Knight Spearholder…"

A woman wearing plate armor with a spear appeared, and then both she and the Horse were drawn into a portal of light.

"I summon Centaurumina!"

In a flourish, a powerful form leapt onto the field. It was a female centaur, wearing armor and a skirt on her human half, and barding on her horse half, with a sword and a shield. She had long, flowing red hair. (2,200 ATK)

The crowd cheered as Centaurumina charged Infernity Guardian, slashing her sword against the evil plaque.

"Forget?" asked Tiberius. "It can't be destroyed."

"But you still take damage," said Penelope.

"Ugh…" said Tiberius, as he realized she was right.

**(P: 3,800) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 4,300)**

"It's your move, Doomdreamer," said Penelope.

Tiberius made a draw. He looked at the card.

_Hmm… _he thought. _Zero Hole…_

_This Trap Card could destroy all cards on the field if I had no cards in my hand… Except Infernity Guardian… Its effect would protect it._

_Problem is… If I used it during her turn, she'd use Centaurumina's effect to negate it… So I'll have to wait until _my_ turn. _

He turned the card on his Disk, and Infernity Guardian moved to Defense Mode. (1,700 DEF) Then he set Zero Hole, and it appeared set in his Spell Zone.

"Your move, milady," he said.

Penelope drew.

Then she looked at Tiberius with a smirk.

"Bad news, pal," she said.

"I summon D.D. Warrior Lady!"

She played the card, and in a flash of light, the female dimensional Warrior clad in a silver leotard, holding two glowing swords, appeared. (1,500 ATK)

Tiberius gulped.

"I may not be able to destroy your Guardian," said Penelope, "but by attacking with D.D. Warrior Lady, I can remove it from play!"

D.D. Warrior Lady leapt at the Fiend, and slammed her sword against it. In two flashes of light, both Monsters vanished.

"All right!" shouted Penelope. "Centaurumina, attack him directly!"

Tiberius screamed as the centaur rushed him and hit him hard with her sword, knocking him on his rump.

**(P: 3,600) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 2,100)**

"Yeah!" said a teenage girl who was watching. "You go, girl!"

_Terrific… _thought Tiberius. _She's gotten herself a cheering section…_

He stood up.

"My move…" he grumbled.

He drew a card.

"I set one card facedown," he said, as a set card appeared next to his other one.

Then the other one lifted up.

"I activate… Zero Hole! I have no cards in my hand, so this Trap destroys all cards on the field!"

Both Centaurumina and the Trap he had just set shattered into pixels.

"You may have destroyed Centaurumina," said Penelope, "but now you're defenseless."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Tiberius. "The Trap I just destroyed was a special one called Infernity Roulette. It can only activate if it's destroyed while I have no cards in my hand.

"First thing's first… You draw once…"

Penelope looked at him strangely. She made one draw.

Then he took three cards from the top of his deck.

"Now I pick up three cards," he said, "and you choose one. If it's a Spell or a Trap, all three go to the Graveyard. If it's a Monster that I can summon, then I summon it, and send the other two back to my deck."

Penelope looked at him.

"Card on the left," she said.

Tiberius looked at it.

"Well, not the best one," he said. "But it will do…

"I summon Infernity Harlequin!"

At first it looked like a typical harlequin, dressed in a bodysuit decorated with red and black diamonds, its face painted white with black tears on its cheeks. But something was clearly wrong, because the clown had eyes that were dark pools of blackness, and the tears seemed to be real, slowly dripping down its cheeks. In fact, the bodysuit seemed to be its actual skin. As Penelope recoiled in horror, the harlequin drew two daggers and threw its head back in raucous laughter. (1,000 ATK)

Tiberius put the other two cards in his deck, and the Disk reshuffled it.

"Now, let's continue this…" he said. "Harlequin… Attack Miss LeRusse directly!"

The Harlequin leapt up, did a flip, and stabbed its daggers into Penelope's chest. Penelope grunted in pain, and fell over.

**(P: 2,600) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 2,100)**

_This is clearly a Shadow Duel… _she thought, _but he seems to be pulling his punches for some reason… Why?_

She took a deep breath, and stood up.

"My move…" she said.

She drew a card.

"Monster Reborn!" she shouted.

She played the card, and Centaurumina reappeared in a shimmer of light. (2,200 ATK)

She looked hard at the card she had just drawn.

_This one is usually better in Defense Mode, _she thought. _But… If I summoned her in Attack Mode, and Centaurumina destroyed that Harlequin, she could reduce his Life Points to only 50._

_IF she could, that is… I don't trust that clown… I'm sure it's hiding a dark secret…_

She looked at Infernity Harlequin. Then she put the card aside.

"Wipe that smile off that clown's face!" she shouted. "Attack!"

The she-centaur rushed at the jester, and slashed with her blade…

But while the Harlequin grunted and fell on its behind, it didn't shatter.

"Figures," said Penelope.

"When I have no cards in my hand," said Tiberius, "Infernity Harlequin can't be destroyed by battle…

"And there's more…"

He pointed at Centaurumina. Penelope looked at her, and saw she was clutching her chest in pain.

"Because it was attacked but not destroyed," said Tiberius, "your Beast-Warrior now has an Infernity Counter. That keeps her from attacking or changing its Battle Position."

Penelope scowled. She set the card she had been looking at a minute ago on her Disk, and a facedown Monster appeared next to Centaurumina.

"You're still losing," she said. "I end my turn…"

**(P: 2,600) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 900)**

"I draw…" said Tiberius, as he made a draw.

"And I summon the Tuner Monster, Infernity Automation."

As he played the card, a Machine appeared that looked at first like it had been designed by whoever had built the Ancient Gear Machines. But when you looked closer, it had a more sinister appearance. Its head resembled a metal skull, it had an axe in place of its left arm, and a pike-blade in place of the right. It had wheels instead of legs, and steam leaking from its seams. (1,200 ATK)

"Now, I Tune my two Monsters together…" he said.

Infernity Automation flew into the sky, and Infernity Harlequin flew after it. The Machine turned into three rings of energy, which the evil clown flew through.

"_Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one."_

**(*3 + *4 = *7)**

"_I summon forth the Infernity Ringmaster!"_

Some loony music started playing, and a tall creature appeared in front of him. It was a frightening, demonic creature, dressed in a blood-red ringmaster's outfit with green stripes, holding a long cane with a skull on the end. He had a bare skull for a head, with long, white hair, and glowing points of light in its eye sockets, with a monocle over one of them. (2,100 ATK)

_Lovely, _thought Penelope, _he just summoned Professor Ludwig von Tökkentäkker…_

"That's very creepy," she said. "But he still falls short of being able to defeat Centaurumina, and you have no cards that can make him stronger."

"Au contraire," said Tiberius, "as you folks like to say… Because I have no cards in my hand, I can use the effect of Infernity Automation in my Graveyard…"

The card slipped out of his discard slot.

"By removing this card from play," he said, as he placed it inside his robe, "I can increase the Attack Score of another Infernity Monster by 1,000 points for one round."

(3,100 ATK)

"Attack Centaurumina!" he commanded. "Punishing Pinwheel!"

Infernity Ringmaster started to spin his cane, causing sparks to fly. After a few seconds, it had turned into a burning disk of fire. He hurled it, and Centaurumina screamed before exploding into flames.

"Ergh…" said Penelope.

"Your move…" said Tiberius, as Ringmaster's Score returned to 2,100.

**(P: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 900)**

Penelope glared at him as she made a draw.

"I play Fusion Recovery!" she shouted.

She played the Spell Card, and took Horse of the Floral Knights and Polymerization back from her discard slot.

"I'll summon my Horse again…" she said, as Horse of the Floral Knights appeared. (400 ATK)

"That means I draw one card…"

She made a draw.

"I set one card," she said, as a card appeared in her Spell Zone, "and I end my turn…"

"All right…" said Tiberius, as he made a draw.

"I'll bring out Infernity Dwarf," he said.

In another aura of flame, an evil-looking dwarf appeared. He had a thick, black beard, wore overalls and a pointed hat, and carried an iron axe that burned with a flaming aura. (800 ATK)

"He may not be very strong," continued the Doomdreamer, "but he gives all of my Monsters a trampling effect…

"And he _is_ stronger than your horse…"

The Dwarf rushed at the Horse of the Floral Knights, and slammed his axe down, blowing it to shards.

"Now, my Ringmaster attacks your other Monster!"

Infernity Ringmaster started spinning his cane again. He hurled the flaming wheel at the set Monster…

"I activate… Floral Shield!" shouted Penelope, as her facedown card lifted up.

A burst of blossoms flew out of the card, deflecting the fiery projectile.

"Now your attack is negated, and I get to draw a card."

She made a draw.

"In that case, milady," said Tiberius, "I end my turn…"

**(P: 1,300) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 900)**

Penelope made a draw.

"Why are you being so polite, anyway?" she asked.

"Why not?" asked Tiberius. "What, do you _want _me to start acting like the run-o-the-mill maniacal villain? The type who goads and dares his foes, and usually makes a fool out of himself in the process?

"I never liked such people… That behavior is so… undignified…

"I may be crazy, Ms. LeRusse, but there are different degrees of 'crazy'. There's the Charles Manson type… That's the atypical raving lunatic… But not all madmen are so exuberant.

"Hannibal Lector was insane, but he could be perfectly civil if he wanted to be. His relationship with Starling turned out _very _differently in the original novels than it did in the more popular films."

"He was a fictional character…" said Penelope with a frown.

"I flip The Forgiving Maiden into Attack Mode."

Her facedown Monster flipped up, and a woman wearing a nun's habit appeared, her hands in a praying position. (850 ATK)

"Now, I play Polymerization…" she said.

A female Fiend in a white blouse, with black skin and feathered wings appeared next to The Forbidden Maiden. The Polymerization card appeared, and both of them were absorbed into an aura of light.

"By combing The Forgiving Maiden with Marie the Fallen One, I can summon St. Joan!"

The aura of light burst, and the radiant form of St. Joan of Arc, fully armored and holding a sword, appeared in front of her. (2,800 ATK)

Tiberius frowned.

"Attack his Infernity Dwarf!" shouted Penelope. "End this duel!"

Glorious, golden wings sprouted from St. Joan's back, and she flew towards the Dwarf.

"Not so fast!" shouted Tiberius. "I activate Infernity Ringmaster's effect!

"You see, when I have no cards in my hand, I can remove a Normal Trap Card in my Graveyard from play…"

The Mirror Force card slipped out of his discard slot.

"…so long as I never previously activated it. I can then activate the Trap Card's effect as Ringmaster's effect!"

The shimmering barrier appeared, and St. Joan was blown to pixels.

"So now you know why I never set those two Trap Cards…"

_No! _thought Penelope. _If he attacks me directly, I'm done for!_

She looked at her hand.

She quickly played a card, and the Pot of Avarice appeared in front of her. She took St. Joan, The Forgiving Maiden, Centaurumina, Horse of the Floral Knights, and Sacred Knight Spearholder from her Graveyard, and shuffled them into her deck.

She made two draws.

She quickly set both cards in her Disk, and they appeared in her Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" she said.

_He can still use Ringmaster's effect once more… _she thought. _He still has that Dimensional Prison in his Graveyard…_

_But next turn… I'll be ready…_

Tiberius drew a card.

He looked at it. Sakuretsu Armor.

_Hmm… _he thought.

He set it in his Disk, and it appeared set in his Spell Zone.

"Ringmaster…" he said.

One of Penelope's two Trap Cards lifted up.

"Threatening Roar!" she shouted.

Tiberius sighed.

"I move Infernity Dwarf to Defense Mode…" he said.

The Dwarf knelt, and rested his hands on the haft of the axe. (500 DEF)

"I can't do anything else… It's your move…"

"I draw!" shouted Penelope.

She drew a card.

"I gain 200 Life Points from Marie the Fallen One's effect…

"Then I play The Warrior Returning Alive."

She played the Spell Card, and took Cyber Tutu from her discard slot. Then she threw the card on her Disk, and the young ballet dancer appeared. (1,000 ATK)

"Heh, heh…" said Tiberius. "Nice try, but it won't work… She can only attack me directly if ALL of my Monsters have more Attack Points than she does… And Infernity Dwarf has only 800 Attack Points."

"That wasn't my plan," said Penelope. "I discard one card from my hand…"

She discarded Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

"…to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron."

In another flash of light, one of the Tuner Monsters frequently used by Yusei Fudo, the robotic cowboy wearing a hat and poncho, appeared next to Tutu. (700 ATK)

"So exactly how does _he _fit into your deck?" laughed Tiberius.

"He can emulate _any _Tuner with the word 'Synchron' in its name, dummy," replied Penelope. "Even Fleur Synchron.

"Besides… I kind of like him… He's cute.

"So… I'll Tune him with my Level 3 Cyber Tutu…"

Quickdraw Synchron flew into the sky, and Cyber Tutu flew close behind. The little cowboy faded into three rings of energy…

"_Let the horns sound and the whistles blow! Vive la Revolution! Lead me to victory!"_

**(*5 + *3 = *8)**

"_Synchro Summon… Chevalier de Fleur!"_

The crowd cheered again as the powerful female Synchro Warrior landed on the field. She wore armor, a scarlet cape, a helmet with a large, pink plume that resembled a blossom, and held a rapier. (2,700 ATK)

"Heh…" chuckled Tiberius. "Fat lot of good she'll do you. It's not the Trap that my Monster uses… It mimics the effect of the Trap as its own effect. Chevalier de Fleur can't negate a Monster effect."

"I know…" said Penelope.

Her other facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Miracle Locus! Now, you draw one card…"

Tiberius looked shocked.

"Go on…" said Penelope. "Do it!"

Tiberius drew a card.

"But that means…" he said.

"It means that your Infernities are powerless," said Penelope. "My Monster, on the other hand, gains 1,000 Attack Points, and the ability to attack two Monsters this turn."

(3,700 ATK)

"Fortunately for you, you won't lose any Life Points…

"Attack!"

Chevalier de Fleur charged the evil Ringmaster…

_Curses… _thought Tiberius. _My Sakuretsu Armor is worthless…_

With one swipe of her rapier, Chevalier de Fleur cleaved Infernity Ringmaster in two. Then she struck a second time, cutting Infernity Dwarf in half.

"I end my turn…" said Penelope.

**(P: 1,500) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 900)**

Tiberius grumbled, and drew a card.

Then he smirked.

"Interesting strategy, milady…" said Tiberius. "In fact… I think that was the same card that Yusei Fudo used to destroy Kiryu's Hundred-Eyes Dragon the first time he faced him as a Dark Signer…

"I'm sure you realize… That the strategy backfired on him… Just as it's about to now…

"I play Burial from a Different Dimension!"

He played the card, and then took Infernity Automation from his robe, and slipped it into his discard slot.

"Next, Monster Reborn!"

The glowing ankh appeared, and Infernity Destroyer appeared again. (2,300 ATK)

"But I sent that back to your deck…" said Penelope.

"I sent _two _of them to my Graveyard, remember?" replied Tiberius, with an evil look in his eye. "And because I just sent Infernity Automation back there too, I can remove it from play again…"

The card slipped out of his discard slot, and Destroyer rose to an Attack Score of 3,300.

Penelope stepped back in fear. She remembered all-too well what Infernity Destroyer's effect was…

The Fiend launched its Infernity Darkflame, blowing Chevalier de Fleur to pieces. Penelope screamed.

**(P: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 900)**

Tiberius took a deep breath and wiped his brow.

Then he rushed up to Penelope, who was out cold.

"Uh… Nothing to worry about people!" he said, looking around. "The lady just had one too many deep-fried Twinkies…"

He gently lifted her up.

"I think I know where the infirmary is…"

Tiberius was lying, of course. As soon as he was sure he was out of sight of the crowd, he ducked into an unused concession stand, and set the unconscious Shadowchaser down. Then he took a battle of the dark agony poison – the same stuff that Lorelei had used on Red Feather, naturally – and force-fed it to Penelope.

He stood up, looked to the sky, and nodded. An aura of flames surrounded Penelope, and she vanished.

_Mission accomplished, _he thought, as he wiped his hands on his robe.

He paused. He would have liked to get a deep-fried Twinkie himself, but he didn't think staying here was wise.

Then he rubbed his chin.

_Strange… _he thought._ Somehow, I have a nagging feeling that I'm forgetting about something…_

He shrugged.

A portal opened, and he stepped through it.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DOBLE PASSE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A ballerina in a red dress dancing.

**Card Description: **Activate when a face-up Attack Position Monster you control becomes the target of an attack by your opponent's Monster. Change the attack to a direct attack. Then, the Monster that was selected as the original attack target attacks your opponent directly.

_Note: "Doble Passe" was one of Asuka's signature cards in "Yu-Gi-Oh GX", first used in "A Duel in Love". Seeing as the card was created with her in mind, creative credit goes to whoever designed the character._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PRIMA LIGHT (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **Cyber Prima in a kneeling position in a spotlight.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 "Cyber Tutu" you control. Special Summon 1 "Cyber Prima" from your hand.

_Note: "Prima Light" was first used by Asuka in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Hearts are Wild". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

__**SACRED KNIGHT SPEARHOLDER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute:<strong> Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 2  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 400

**Card Description: **You can send this card from the field to the Graveyard to add one Equip Spell from your deck to your hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HORSE OF THE FLORAL KNIGHTS (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Beast/Effect  
><strong>Attribute:<strong> Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description: **When this card is Normal Summoned, you may draw one card. 

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CENTAURUMINA (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
><strong>Attribute:<strong> Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,600

**Card Description: **_Sacred Knight Spearholder + Horse of the Floral Knights_

Once per turn, during your turn, you can negate one Trap Card activated by your opponent, and return it to set position.

_Note: The preceding three cards were first used by Sherry in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" episode "French Twist (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ZERO HOLE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Several boats, ships, and airplanes being swallowed by a giant whirlpool.

**Card Description: **Activate when you have no cards in your hand. Destroy all cards on the field.

_Note: "Zero Hole" was first used by Jack in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" episode "A Duel With Interest". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNITY ROULETTE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Avenger struggling to keep balance on a giant, spinning roulette wheel that has a bomb as a marble.

**Card Description: **Activate the effect of this card when it is destroyed by a card effect when you have no cards in your hand. Your opponent draws 1 card. Pick up the top 3 cards from your deck. Your opponent chooses 1 at random. If the chosen card is a Monster that can be Normal Summoned, Special Summon it and shuffle the other 2 cards into your deck. If it is not, send all 3 cards to the Graveyard.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNITY HARLEQUIN**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **If this card is attacked by an opposing Monster but not destroyed by battle, the attacking Monster gains an "Infernity Counter". A Monster with an "Infernity Counter" cannot attack or change its Battle Position. If you have no cards in your hand, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNITY ROGUE**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 700

**Card Description: **When this card is Special Summoned while you have no cards in your hand, select 1 face-up Monster on the field and reduce its ATK by 1,000.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNITY AUTOMATION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Tuner/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 100

**Card Description: **When you have no cards in your hand and this card is in your Graveyard, you may remove this card from play to increase the ATK of 1 "Infernity" Monster you control by 1,000 points until the End Phase of the turn. This effect may be used at any Phase of the turn and may be used during your opponent's turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNITY RINGMASTER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,100  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **_1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

If you have no cards in your hand, you may activate this card's effect once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase. Remove 1 Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard from play that was not previously activated during the duel. Activate the effect of the removed Trap Card as the effect of this card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Both Red Feather and Penelope were in big trouble at this point. Lorelei and Tiberius' employer had many reasons for choosing them as targets, and one of them was the fact that he knew they were not part of any teams and usually worked alone. As he expected, he had caught both by surprise, and thought that it would be a while before anyone noticed that they were missing.**_

_**He thought so, anyway… There were a few snags in that part of the plan that would come to light soon. **_

_**Anyway, things were happening in Boston, the town that seemed to be a crucial part of the mastermind's plans. Dante was about to get a phone call… And it would lead him to a very strange confrontation…**_

"_**The Mysterious Sect; The Cursed" is coming soon. **_


	15. The Mysterious Sect

_I hope everyone is having a happy holiday. Whatever your own beliefs._

_And as my gift to you... The next chapter of Ascension. Enjoy. _

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FIFTEEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Mysterious Sect**

**The Cursed**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

It was noon in Boston.

Dante was racing across the streets of Forest Hills on his D-Wheel. He was exceeding the speed limit, but now was not the time to worry about such things.

He had received a call from what sounded like a panicked young woman five minutes ago. She said that she was calling from inside her room, with the door barricaded shut; two drunken satyrs had broken into her house, and were now trying to get to her.

At these times, Dante didn't ask any questions.

He pulled up to the house with the address he had been given and leapt off his D-Wheel…

To his surprise, it was rather quiet. No sounds were coming from the inside.

And the front door had clearly _not _been forced open the way a home invader would. Nor were any windows broken that he could see.

He walked up to the front door.

"Come in," said a voice from the inside.

Dante lifted an eyebrow.

That was the same voice as the one who had called him… But much calmer now.

He opened the door, and slowly walked inside.

The house seemed like it hadn't been lived in for a while. Sheets covered the furniture, and the rugs had been cleared out.

Dante walked into a living room. Sitting on a couch was the cloaked, cowled young woman who had been watching his duel with Castalla.

"I'm sorry for the deception…" she said. "But I couldn't think of another way to get you here…"

"I want some answers young lady…" said Dante, angrily. "Haven't you ever heard the story of the Boy Who Cried Wolf? I should arrest you for making a nuisance alarm…"

"Just hear me out, please…" said the young woman. "If you still want to arrest me when all is said and done, I'll go quietly…"

The girl lowered her hood.

The horns on her forehead and dark eyebrows were telltale signs of a tiefling… But Dante had clearly seen _this _tiefling before.

"SHAYLENE?" he gasped.

It was indeed Shaylene. The tiefling girl who had helped him pull off the sting at the Prancing Pony.

"My full name is Sister Shaylene Montague," she said, quietly.

Dante looked at her.

"Okay…" he said. "That robe you're wearing doesn't look like a nun's habit… Nor does that amulet you're wearing match any symbol of Christianity that I'm aware of… So I'm guessing that whatever religious order you belong to isn't one I'm familiar with…"

"My group is older than Christianity…" sighed Shaylene, as she got up. "Older than Islam or Judaism, in fact… Older than _any _Mundane religion…

"But we're a very small order… Many times over the millennia, we've risked becoming extinct. There isn't much motivation for anyone to join us…

"You see, Dante… The god that we worship has forgotten about us… And even if someone reminded him, he wouldn't care."

"So your religion has no benefits?" asked Dante. "Why do you bother?"

"It has some," said Shaylene. "Shadowkind who are cursed who have no way out are drawn to it… Occasionally. I'm a tiefling, you know… I have the blood of Evil in my veins, and I can never change that… That's why scum like Alphonse saw Debbie and me and saw targets. Tieflings are easy targets, because not many Shadowkind believe tieflings when they ask for help."

"We believed you!" replied Dante.

"You're the exception," said Shaylene.

She sighed.

"Most tieflings have no idea who the fiend in their family was or when it happened. I know _exactly _when it happened. My great-great grandmother was raped by a glabrezu demon. She survived the horrid attack, only to die nine months later giving birth to her half-fiend son… My great-grandfather.

"He was a scoundrel… A thief and a swindler. When he married, he didn't treat his wife all too well, but he would defend her whenever someone insulted her… Sometimes violently if that's what was needed.

"And that's what did him in. He was killed in a fight when she was pregnant with my grandfather.

"But the evil in my family's blood started to wane when he was born, and waned even further with my father…"

"And when you were born, it had gotten to the point where it was suppressed easily?" asked Dante.

"Aside from the occasional nightmare, yes…" said Shaylene. "I never knew what happened to that glabrezu… Demons can theoretically live forever, but with their chaotic and violent ways, their lives tend to be cut short rather easily. He may have been killed in some Blood War skirmish, for all I know. Still, Debbie and I have always dreaded the thought that he may be watching his descendants from the Abyss, and might have plans for them…

"But then again, that's a very common fear among tieflings...

"Anyway… Getting why I'm called 'Sister' Shaylene… Our god is cursed just like we are… And our purpose is to make sure that no-one forgets it."

Dante looked at her.

"Mind if I ask who this guy is?" he asked.

"Afraid I can't tell you," said Shaylene. "It's beside the point… I didn't actually bring you here for you to help me…"

She picked up a Duel Disk.

"I want to help _you."_

"Huh?" said Dante. "Help _me_? And you want to duel me?"

"I can see it in your eyes that you don't trust me, Dante," said Shaylene. "You thought I was just some fun-loving 'party girl' until a few minutes ago, and now the truth has hit you.

"So I'm going to prove to you that I'm not some dark sorceress come to take your soul. I and two other members of my group are going to prove it to you and your two colleges.

"Duel me. No Shadow Duels, no conditions, and absolutely no strings attached. But I am going to show you how serious I am, by giving you a fight like none other."

Dante had to admit, he _didn't _trust her right now. But he couldn't help but feel curious. He noticed that her Duel Disk was a standard model, which was a good sign.

He reached into his vest where he kept his decks.

_The Laval Deck should do, _he thought.

He fit it into the deck holder of his Duel Disk, and the gems turned red.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Dybbuk was walking down a hallway of the diabolic fortress with the two Doomdreamers in tow.

"The master wanted me to tell you that he's very pleased with your success," said the falxugon. "He'd tell you himself but… He's not very good at compliments…"

"Where are we going?" asked Tiberius.

"Your reward," said Dybbuk with a grin.

He pointed to a set of steel doors in front of him.

"These doors lead to the pleasure pods," he said.

He handed the two of them two keycards.

"You both now have access to them."

"Uh…" said Lorelei. "So… What exactly is in there?"

"Well, they're sort of like virtual reality pods," said Dybbuk, "except magical in nature, and far more realistic. Ever watch old episodes of _Star Trek: The Next Generation? _If you know what a holo-deck is, you have a good idea.

"You can request any experience you want, and pod will grant it."

"So… If I request a Jacuzzi, a bottle of champagne, and Marilyn Monroe," asked Tiberius, "the pleasure pod will recreate her?"

"Why certainly," said Dybbuk. "But why stop there? If an evening of romance is what you want, you aren't limited to mortal women. You can ask for it to recreate Aphrodite, or Athena…

"Or even Lolth, if you feel daring."

The two Doomdreamers seemed a little nervous about this idea…

Dybbuk chuckled a little.

"Don't worry," he said. "The real one will never know… Only Glasya and Fierna are off limits."

The Doomdreamers didn't have to ask who _they _were. It was common knowledge to anyone who studied the political structure of Hell. Fierna was the nominal ruler of the Fourth Hell (although most everyone knew that her father, Belial, was the true ruler) while Glasya was the ruler of the Sixth (not to mention Lucifer's daughter). It made sense that they were off limits for such a device in a place like this.

"Can I ask it for Nichole along with some shackles and whips?" asked Lorelei.

"Certainly," said Dybbuk. "And continue to do well, and we'll look into getting the real Nichole here."

Tiberius and Lorelei looked at each other. They quickly fit the keycards into the slot next to the door, and it opened.

Dybbuk sighed as they walked in.

"Mortals…" he said. "Simple minds, simple desires…"

He walked down the hallway, where Ibza was waiting.

"Where's the ambassador?" he asked, in a far more serious tone.

"He went back to speak to his employer," said the cornugon. "He said he'd be back in a few hours."

Dybbuk made an annoyed grunt.

"Well, when he gets back," he said, "tell him to come to my office… I want to get this deal finalized as soon as possible..."

Dybbuk was used to making all sorts of arrangements with immortal beings…

But the type that this ambassador worked for was the type he liked the least… And this view was hardly uncommon among devils. Still, the master had demanded it, and it was not his place to argue.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dante stood facing Shaylene, his Duel Disk activated.

"I see you _have _decided to face me…" said Shaylene. "Don't hold anything back…"

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Shaylene: 8,000)**

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Dante sighed.

"I take it that means you want me to move first…" he said.

He drew his sixth card.

"I summon Magflare the Molten Swordsman."

In a bonfire, the rocky-skinned Beast-Warrior holding a longsword appeared on his side of the field. (1,800 ATK)

"Then I'll set these…"

He threw three cards into his Disk, and they appeared behind Magflare in three flashes of light.

"And I end my turn…"

Shaylene made a draw, and looked at her hand.

"Trap Card, activate!" exclaimed Dante, as one of his cards lifted up. "Needlebug Nest!

"This card lets me send the top five cards from my deck to the Graveyard…"

He quickly slipped the five cards into his discard slot.

"Clever…" said Shaylene. "If even one of them is a Laval Monster, you can remove it from play when I attack Magflare, and his Attack Score will be boosted to 2,100…

"My only option, it would seem, would be to summon a Monster even stronger than that…"

She fit two cards into her Disk, and they appeared set in her Spell Zone.

"Now I play… Card Destruction."

Dante gave her a strange look. He discarded the two cards in his hand, while she discarded three. Then they both drew just as many.

Then one of her two set cards lifted up.

"Next I activate… The Shallow Grave," she said. "We both Special Summon a Monster from our Graveyards, set in Defense Mode."

A set Monster appeared on her side of the field, and one appeared next to Magflare.

Then her second set card lifted up.

"I'll follow that with Book of Taiyou, to Flip-Summon it right away. Meet Senior Silver Ninja."

The card flipped up, and a Ninja appeared that was true to his name. He was wearing silvery armor and a helmet that covered his face, along with a long, brown scarf. A katana blade was at his side. (2,300 ATK)

Dante looked at him.

"A Ninja?" he said.

"That's right," said Shaylene. "And his effect now activates. Because he was flipped face-up, he allows me to take any number ofNinjas from my hand or Graveyard, and set them on my field in Defense Mode. And I discarded two others when I played Card Destruction."

Two set Monsters appeared, one to each side of the armored assassin.

"And in case you didn't notice… His Attack Score is above the amount that Magflare can achieve with his effect…"

The Ninja drew his sword, and leapt at the rocky Beast-Warrior. With one swipe, it was cut in half.

**(D: 7,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 8,000)**

"I'll set one card facedown," said Shaylene, as a set card appeared behind Senior Silver Ninja, "and then turn it over to you…"

Dante looked at her.

_She sure has a poker face… _he thought.

He drew a card.

"I play… Monster Reborn!" he shouted. "I'll bring Laval Warrior to the field."

In another burst of fire, a muscular humanoid with the same rocky skin as Magflare materialized, wearing a metal kilt and visor. He held two iron axes that had been heated until they were red hot. (1,800 ATK)

"And I'm just getting warmed up…"

Shaylene glared at him.

"Uh, sorry…" muttered Dante. "Awful joke… Really…"

He took one of his other two cards.

"I'll bring out Laval Lancelord…"

The same Fire Warrior that Dante had used against Alphonse leapt onto the field. He was just as muscular as Laval Warrior, was also dressed in a kilt, and wore a breathing apparatus. He held a fiery spear. (2,100 ATK)

One of Dante's facedown cards lifted up.

"Next, Molten Whirlwind Wall," he said. "Because I have four Lavals in my Graveyard, each one on the field gains 400 Attack Points."

Laval Warrior rose to an Attack of 2,200, while Lancelord rose to 2,500.

Shaylene's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate A Feint Plan," she said. "For this round, my facedown Monsters can't be attacked."

"But I can attack your Senior Silver Ninja!" replied Dante. "Lancelord, attack with Flaming Joust!"

Lancelord roared, and leapt at the assassin, impaling him with the fiery weapon. Senior Silver Ninja exploded into silver particles.

Then Dante's last Trap card lifted up.

"Lancelord will be destroyed when I end my turn because I summoned him without a sacrifice," he said. "But before that happens, I'm going to sacrifice _him _by activating Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai."

Lancelord turned into a ball of flame.

"It deals damage equal to his Attack Score."

The ball of fire rushed at Shaylene, striking her like a meteor...

She didn't even flinch. She just stood as still as a statue, even when it hit her.

**(D: 7,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 5,300)**

Dante looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh…" he said.

He looked at the last card in his hand.

"I'm gonna set this…" he said, as it appeared next to Molten Whirlwind Wall. "My turn's over now..."

Shaylene made a draw.

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot," she said, as she played a Spell Card.

The Pot of Greed appeared in front of her, and two glowing books floated out of it. They both made three draws.

"Next, I flip both of my Monsters into Attack Mode… First, Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja."

The card flipped up, and the Warrior that appeared was one of the more well-known Ninjas in the game. Unlike most, he had no mask, and wore a red kimono. The weirdest part about him was the weapon he carried – it resembled a giant smoking pipe more than anything else. (1,500 ATK)

"Next, his partner…" he continued, as the other card flipped up. "Masked Ninja Ebisu."

A very comical-looking Ninja appeared. This one was overweight, dressed in a green _gi _with a mask, naturally, and a ceramic Japanese mask strapped to his forehead. (1,200 ATK)

"I thought Goe Goe's partner was Lady Ninja Yae," said Dante.

"She's in my deck somewhere," replied Shaylene, "but Ebisu works even better with him, for two reasons…

"First, once per turn, if I control a second Ninja, like Goe Goe, he can send one Spell or Trap Card back to your hand for each Ninja on the field."

Two bombs appeared in Ebisu's hands, and he lobbed them towards Dante's side of the field. There was an explosion, and both Molten Whirlwind Wall and Dante's set card flew off the field.

"Second," continued Shaylene, as Goe Goe lifted his weapon, "because I did that, Goe Goe can attack directly."

"Eh?" said Dante.

The Gallant Ninja made a rush for Dante, and slugged him in the stomach with the blunt end of the pipe.

"Ugh…" said Dante.

"And don't forget Goe Goe's effect," said Shaylene. "Since your hand consists of five cards, he can send two of them to the Graveyard when he makes a direct attack."

Dante gasped. Two of his five cards, Molten Whirlwind Wall and Laval Miller, vanished.

"I set one card facedown," said Shaylene, as a hidden card appeared in her Spell Zone, "and I'm done for now…"

**(D: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 5,300)**

_That was a pretty clever strategy… _thought Dante. _She's good…_

_Man… She probably could have beaten Alphonse herself!_

He drew a card.

"I activate… The Spell Card, Molten Transmission Field," he said, as he played the card.

"This card lets me take two Lavals from my deck, and send them to my Graveyard."

He took Laval Lady of the Burning Lake and Tender of the Laval Volcano from his deck, and discarded both.

"Because one of them was a Tender of the Laval Volcano, I get to discard another one…"

He discarded a second Tender.

"Then I'll use that Tender's effect to discard a third…"

He quickly discarded his third Tender.

"…and use _that _one's effect as well."

He discarded a second Laval Warrior.

"Be careful," said Shaylene. "The more Lavals you send to your Graveyard, the less you're going to have to actually summon."

"I have a powerful one that I can summon right now," said Dante. "But before we get into that… I remove Laval Lady of the Burning Lake and one Tender from play to destroy your facedown card."

Shaylene stepped backwards as her Trap Card caught fire.

"By destroying it, you activated it," she said, as it lifted up.

"Ninjitsu Art of Evasion. Because I have at least two Ninjas on the field, all Battle Damage I take this turn is cut in half."

"I see," said Dante. "I flip my set Monster into Attack Mode… Soaring Eagle Above the Searing Land!"

His facedown Monster flipped face-up, and a blazing firebird appeared next to Laval Warrior. (100 ATK)

"Now, I Tune together my Eagle with my Laval Warrior…"

The Soaring Eagle flew towards the ceiling, and turned into three glowing rings. Laval Warrior flew through the rings, slowly fading.

"_A powerful spark ignites in the hearts of these elemental spirits that will grow into a white-hot fire!"_

**(*1 + *4 = *5)**

"_Synchro Summon… Laval Dual Slasher!"_

Another fiery Warrior landed in his side of the field with a crash. He wasn't quite as big as Laval Stannon, but was still muscular, was dressed in rocky armor, and had blades of obsidian on his gauntlets that looked razor sharp. His helmet had a similar blade, pointed backwards. (2,400 ATK)

"All right…" said Dante. "First thing's first… Because I used Soaring Eagle in a Synchro Summon, and I have at least three Lavals with different names in my Graveyard, it's Special Summoned back to the field…"

Soaring Eagle reappeared in a burst of fire, folding its wings in a defensive position. (0 DEF)

"Now I play this," he said, as he held up a Spell Card. "Enemy Controller.

"I could use this to sacrifice my Eagle and take control of one of your Monsters… But a better idea would be to move Goe Goe to Defense Mode."

Goe Goe knelt, and held his weapon in his lap. (1,000 DEF)

"How come?" asked Shaylene. "Your Monster could have beaten him no matter what Mode he was in."

"Duel Slasher has two effects," said Dante. "If I have two or more Lavals in my Graveyard, then he can attack a second time after he destroys a Monster.

"If I have three or more, and I do, he also gains a trampling effect.

"So… Dual Slasher, attack Goe Goe with Magma Slash!"

Dual Slasher charged, leaving a trail of flames in his wake. He swiped with his right blade, blowing the Gallant Ninja to pixels.

"Ergh…" groaned Shaylene.

"Now, he makes his second attack…" said Dante. "Attack Masked Ninja Ebisu!"

Dual Slasher slashed with his left blade, and the portly Ninja was blown to pieces.

**(D: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 4,000)**

Dante looked at the two remaining cards in his hand: Kayenn the Master Magma Blacksmith, and the Trap Card, Smoldering Coals. He might have summoned Kayenn this turn, but he was a Monster that might have been better in the Graveyard. He figured it might be best to wait until he had a chance to send him there.

He took the Trap Card, and set it in his Disk. It appeared set in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" he said.

Shaylene made a draw.

"I summon Gold Ninja," she said.

She played a card, and another Warrior appeared in a beam of light. His kimono was gaudy and brightly colored, and he was wearing golden gauntlets and leather boots. He wore a hood that was accented by a golden tiger mask, and carried a katana by his side. (500 ATK)

"Now I use his effect," said Shaylene. "By discarding one Trap Card from my hand…"

She discarded a card.

"…I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Ninja from my deck in Defense Mode. I think I'll summon Aqua Armor Ninja."

The Ninja that appeared was wearing an outfit that resembled that of the traditional practitioner of _Shinobi_, but completely blue. Dante guessed that this was reflective of his Attribute (which, from his name, he assumed was Water). (1,600 DEF)

"The Trap Card I discarded was a special one called Ninjitsu Art of Ambush," she continued. "By removing it from play, I can reduce the Attack Score of your Monster by 300 points for each Ninja I have."

Dual Slasher grunted as his Attack Score fell to 1,800.

_I don't get it, _thought Dante. _Even with that Trap Card's effect, Gold Ninja doesn't even come close to being strong enough to defeat Dual Slasher…_

_Unless…_

"That's right, Dante…" said Shaylene. "I Overlay both my Monsters…"

Gold Ninja and Aqua Armor Ninja turned into two orbs of energy.

"…to Exceed Summon… Blade Armor Ninja!"

A new Ninja leapt onto the field, and this one looked like he meant business. He was dressed all in black, with a dark assassin's _gi _and mask, and held two sharp paired katana blades. (2,200 ATK)

"Now I use his effect," continued Shaylene.

She discarded Aqua Armor Ninja.

"By detaching one Overlay Unit, any Ninja I control, including Blade Armor Ninja himself, can attack twice this turn, just like your Dual Slasher can.

"Attack! Move like thunder! Strike like lightning!"

Blade Armor Ninja dashed across the field, and made two slashes with his sword. Soaring Eagle was blasted to pieces instantly. Dual Slasher's eyes bugged out, and then he shattered, blowing into fiery embers.

**(D: 5,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 4,000)**

_Okay, I'm in trouble now… _thought Dante.

"It's your move…" said Shaylene.

Dante drew a card.

_Hmm… _he thought. _Wait a minute…_

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Smoldering Coals," he said. "I get to bring a Laval Monster back from the Graveyard…

"But its effect is negated, and its Attack and Defense Scores both become zero."

Laval Miller appeared with its fiery winch. (0 ATK)

"Next, I summon Kayenn the Master Magma Blacksmith," he said.

In another burst of fire, a bare-chested muscleman with a pug face, wearing a metal kilt and holding a hammer with a head that seemed to be made of heated rock appeared in front of him. (1,200 ATK)

"You have to fight fire with fire, and you have to fight Exceeds with Exceeds, it seems," said Dante. "So I Overlay both my Level 3 Monsters…"

The two fiery Monsters turned into balls of energy, and flew towards the ceiling. Then a column of flame erupted in front of Dante.

"I Exceed Summon Lavalval Ignis!"

The Monster that stepped out of the fire was clearly a Laval, but he seemed to have some relation to the Gem-Knights too… His blackened, iron armor seemed to have been made in the same style as that worn by the gemstone fighters. His face and fists were both literally made of fire, and he didn't seem to have any weapon. (1,800 ATK)

"Attack Blade Armor Ninja!" shouted Dante. "Fist of Fire!"

The armored Laval rushed at the Ninja Exceed…

"Huh?" said Shaylene.

"I'm using Ignis' effect," said Dante.

He quickly discarded Kayenn.

"During the Damage Step, he can get rid of one of his Overlay Units to gain 500 Attack Points!"

Ignis threw his molten fist, and his Attack Points rose to 2,300 right before he hit his foe. Blade Armor Ninja flew backwards, and shattered into shards like glass.

Dante set his last card in his Disk, and a facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

**(D: 5,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,900)**

_I have Limit Reverse set, _he thought. _All I need to do next turn is draw a Level 4 Monster, and I can use that Trap to summon Tender of the Laval Volcano, and then Synchro Summon Lavalval Dragon. _

_Then, no matter what defenses she puts up, I can use its effect to get rid of them. _

"It's your move," he said.

Shaylene made a draw, and looked at it.

"I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo," she said.

She played the card, and a new Ninja appeared in a dark shadow. He was dressed in a black _gi _and a mask, with red kanji symbols on both. He had no weapon, but quickly made a fighting stance. (1,800 ATK)

"Because I normal summoned him," continued Shaylene, "I get to take any card I want from my deck with the words 'Ninjitsu Art' in its name."

She quickly took a card from her deck. Then she took it and a second card from her hand and set both in her Disk. Two cards appeared concealed in her Spell Zone.

"It's your move…"

Dante quickly drew a card.

Unfortunately, the card was Laval Burner. He could summon it by means of its effect, but it was Level 5. That left Lavalval Dragon out for now…

Still, he had another Synchro Monster he could summon…

_Let's see now… _he thought. _One of the cards she just set is a 'Ninjitsu Art' card…_

_It might be Ninjitsu Art of Decoy, which would make that guy unbeatable in battle…_

_But it might also be Ninjitsu Art of Transformation. That would let her swap him for a Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect from her deck that's up to three Levels higher than he is…_

_And there are a lot of good ones that fit the bill… Brain Crusher, Big Koala, Dark Simorgh…_

He rubbed his chin.

"With at least three Lavals in my Graveyard with different names," he said, "I can Special Summon Laval Burner!"

He played the card, and a hulking ogre with rocky skin, a mane of carrot-red hair, and blazing gauntlets appeared next to Ignis. (2,100 ATK)

Now, Limit Reverse!" he shouted, as his facedown card lifted up. "I'll Special Summon Tender of the Laval Volcano from my Graveyard."

A young woman appeared next to Burner. She had long hair that was made of flames, glowing red eyes, coppery skin, and wore a maid's outfit that was made of iron. (100 ATK)

"Now, I Tune her and Laval Burner together…"

Tender flew towards the ceiling, and turned into three glowing rings. Burner flew through the rings, and they both faded into a cluster of stars…

**(*1 + *5 = *6)**

"I Synchro Summon… Lavalval Dragoon!"

The Synchro Monster appeared in an inferno of fire and glory, the biggest Laval yet. It technically was a Dragon, but more resembled a huge, flaming pteranodon. (2,500 ATK)

Shaylene still kept her poker face…

"Now I use its effect," he continued. "I can take one Laval Monster from my deck…"

He took a second Laval Lady of the Burning Lake from his deck.

"So long as I then send one from my hand to my Graveyard…"

He discarded the same card.

"And now that I have, I remove her from play, along with another Tender of the Laval Volcano, to destroy one of your Trap Cards! How about the one on the left?"

He pointed to the card.

"I chain-activate it!" shouted Shaylene. "Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

The facedown card lifted up as it caught on fire. Hanzo vanished.

Dante lifted an eyebrow.

"I may not have gotten your Ninjitsu Art Trap," he said, "but whatever it is, you can't activate it without a Ninja on the field! You made a big mistake!"

Kayenn's card slipped out of his discard slot, and he placed it inside his jacket.

"Now, I activate Kayenn's effect," he said. "By removing him from play, all Lavals on the field permanently gain 400 Attack Points."

Ignis rose to an Attack Score of 2,200, while Dragoon rose to 2,900.

"Dragoon, attack directly with Blazing Battle Bolt!" he shouted.

Dragoon launched a bolt of fire mixed with acid at Shaylene…

"I use the effect of Aqua Armor Ninja!" shouted Shaylene.

"When he's in my Graveyard with at least one other Ninja when you make a direct attack, I can remove him from play to stop that attack cold."

She took the card from her discard slot, and Dragoon's lethal bolt fell short of hitting her.

"Fine," said Dante. "Now I attack directly with Ignis, and he still has one more use of his effect."

Ignis rushed up to Shaylene, and Dante discarded Laval Miller. Ignis's Attack Score rose to 2,700 as he punched her in the stomach, and she finally showed a reaction, screaming as she fell backwards.

**(D: 5,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,200)**

"I end my turn," said Dante. "Ignis loses the bonus he got from his own effect, but the bonus from Kayenn, as I said, is permanent."

Hanzo reappeared in a flash of light. (1,800 ATK)

_My Dragoon is stronger than anything she could possibly summon with Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, _he thought. _I should be safe for now._

Shaylene slowly got up.

"I draw one card…" she said.

"I summon Strike Ninja."

The Warrior appeared in front of her, and Dante was glad to see a Ninja that he recognized. It was indeed Strike Ninja, an old card depicting an atypical Ninja armed with two daggers. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, I play the Equip Spell, Fuhma Shuriken," she continued, as she played a card, "and Equip it to Strike Ninja."

As she played the card, Strike Ninja's Attack Score went up to 2,400.

"Attack his Laval Ignis, Strike Ninja!" she shouted.

Strike Ninja threw a flurry of shuriken, and they flew into Ignis, piercing his armor. He toppled over and shattered.

"It's far from over…" said Dante.

Shaylene's other Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation!" she shouted.

"_Super _Transformation?" said Dante, in shock.

"This is the most powerful Ninjitsu Art of all," said Shaylene. "To activate it, I send one of my Ninjas, and one of _your _Monsters to the Graveyard…"

Dante gasped as both Strike Ninja and Lavalval Dragoon vanished.

"First, because Fuhma Shuriken was destroyed when I did that," she continued, "you take 700 points of damage."

Dante grunted in pain as a swarm of flying shuriken plowed into him.

**(D: 4,700) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,200)**

"And due to the effect of Super-Transformation," continued Shaylene, "I can Special Summon a Sea Serpent, Dinosaur, or Dragon from my deck, so long as its Level isn't more than Strike Ninja and Lavalval Dragoon's Levels combined."

Dante froze.

"That means you can summon one that's…" he said. _"Up to Level 10?"_

"I'm only going to summon one that's Level 6," she replied. "Sunset Dragon!"

In an aura of light that was almost overpowering, a large oriental Dragon appeared, its face an image of wisdom, its scales the burnt red color of a setting sun. (2,400 ATK)

"And when Sunset Dragon is Special Summoned," she said, "a Dark Monster on the field, like Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo, gains 1,000 Attack Points for the rest of the turn."

Hanzo bathed in the light… (2,800 ATK)

Dante froze again.

He was really hoping that Shaylene wasn't lying to him… Because if she was… He was finished…

"Hanzo, attack Mr. Connors directly!" shouted Shaylene.

Dante grunted as the Grandmaster karate-kicked him in the gut.

"And now for Sunset Dragon! Attack with Sundown Strike!"

The Dragon roared, and then blasted brilliant fire, knocking Dante off his feet and across the room…

**(D: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,200)**

Dante slowly felt every nerve ending. He seemed to be alive.

As he looked up, Shaylene dropped an envelope in front of him.

"Thanks for the duel," she said. "There are two things in there… One is something to make sure you don't forget me.

"The other is the first part of a message for your boss. Once he has all three parts, he'll know what to do, and what message we're trying to convey.

"I wish we could come right out and tell you, but we can't."

Dante picked up the envelope.

"To get the second part of the message," said Shaylene, as she started to walk away, "tell Jeb to go to the Union Oyster House at five 'o clock. Someone I know will be waiting."

Dante carefully opened the envelope.

Inside was a piece of paper containing a phrase that was written in a language with an alphabet he did not understand or recognize. Clearly this was the first part of the message that Shaylene wanted them to give Jalal.

Then he looked in the envelope and saw that a Duel Monsters card was there. He looked at it.

He would have fallen over in shock if he wasn't already on the ground. It was the Sunset Dragon card. She had given it to him.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I can't accept this!"

But she was gone.

Dante sighed as he got up. He vaguely remembered that she had promised to go quietly if he wanted to arrest her for making a nuisance alarm… It was a pretty serious crime, but it seemed so trivial now…

_The Union Oyster House? _he thought. _You'd have to have some serious bread to afford to eat there…_

He hit the speed dial on his cell phone.

"Jeb?" he said. "Do you have dinner plans?

"Well, you do now… This is going to take a while to explain… You see, I'm not even sure if I understand it…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SMOLDERING COALS (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image:** Laval Warrior on his knees with his head bowed, surrounded by the remains of burnt trees,

**Card Description: **Special Summon 1 "Laval" Monster from your Graveyard. Its ATK and DEF become zero, and its effect is negated. If this card leaves the field, remove the Special Summoned Monster from play. If the Special Summoned Monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NINJITSU ART OF AMBUSH (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image:** Six Samurai – Yaichi riding a horse down a forest path; above in a tree, Lady Ninja Yae waits, ready to pounce.

**Card Description: **Remove this card in your Graveyard from play and target 1 face-up Monster on the field. Until the End Phase of the turn, the targeted Monster loses 300 Attack Points times the number of face-up "Ninja" Monsters you control until the End Phase of the turn. This effect can be used during any Phase of the turn, and can be used during your opponent's turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NINJITSU ART OF EVASION (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image:** Lady Ninja Yae in the foreground dodging arrows being shot at her by an archer in the background.

**Card Description: **Activate when you control at least 2 face-up "Ninja" Monsters. Battle Damage that you take during this turn is reduced by half.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**SUNSET DRAGON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,900

**Card Description: **When this card is Special Summoned, increase the ATK of one DARK Monsters you control by 1,000 until your next End Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: What was this strange organization? Were they ultimately friend or foe? It seemed too soon for the Boston Shadowchasers to tell. **_

_**It seemed, however, that they were calling the shots right now, and one of them had beaten Dante, their best member, in a duel, something that wasn't easy to do. And it seemed that Shaylene had only brought more questions than she did answers. **_

_**That's the thing about Shadowkind religions. I've dealt with a lot of them in my time, and if they have one thing in common, they're all very mysterious. When a religion is so secretive that a follower won't even tell you the name of the god she worships (something that usually isn't a problem for even the darkest follower of an evil god) something must be up. **_

"_**Rhythmic Battle; The Maestro" is coming soon.**_


	16. The Maestro

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL SIXTEEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Rhythmic Battle**

**The Maestro**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The clock neared five o'clock.

There were a lot of places in Boston (and frankly, a lot of places in Massachusetts for that matter) to get great seafood, but the Union Oyster House was in a class by itself. It was the oldest still-functioning restaurant in the United States, having first opened to diners in 1826. The building it occupied was far older than that, having been on Union Street since at least 1714, possibly as far back as 1704. The place had its share of famous people who frequented it as diners, including Daniel Webster and the Kennedy family. Rose Carey, the first woman to hold a job as a waitress in America, was employed here in the 1920s; her photograph was still on the wall of the stairway leading to the second floor.

Jeb stood outside the place, and adjusted his tie. He had gone to Dante's house to shower and put on his good suit; one simply did not go to such a classy restaurant in a t-shirt and jeans. He hated suits, but business before pleasure.

He walked in, and strode up to the waiter at the reservation table.

"Uh, hello," he said. "The name's Belmont…"

"Belmont, Belmont…" said the man, looking through the book.

"Oh yes, the rest of your party is here… He's waiting in the private dining room…

"Follow me…"

_He reserved the private dining room for two people? _thought Jeb. _Where the heck do these guys get their funding?_

The waiter led him past the regular dining room, towards a wooden door that he opened. Jeb slowly went in, ready to fight if that was necessary. Fortunately, his sword was invisible to Mundane eyes.

Sitting at a table inside the spacious room was the short man in the brown cloak who had been watching his duel with Nin. The lights were a little dim, but nothing seemed to be amiss.

"Thank you, Jasper," said the short man, in a raspy voice. "I'll let you know if we need anything else."

The waiter closed the door, as Jeb looked at the short man. Before he could say anything, he lowered his hood.

He was a pale-skinned creature, with even paler eyes, with no visible irises or pupils. He had thick, grey hair, and a bushy moustache.

Clearly, he was a derro.

According to surviving tomes that had come over occasionally with Shadowkind émigrés, the ancestors of the derro had been a large kingdom of very brave (but not necessarily very smart) dwarves on the homeworld of Shadow. In their quest for greatness, they dabbled in magic, something that most dwarves were not too fond of, and opened portals to the Far Realm, the dimension of insanity that both illithids and aboleth are said to have come from. It gave them great powers of wild magic, but also warped them physically and mentally, and caused cataclysms that wiped out the bulk of their society.

The derro were not the only ones who were warped by the portals. Most creatures in the region were killed by the mutations, but the tribes of goblins actually benefitted from the flux of wild magic. They became smarter and developed powers of regeneration similar to trolls. Their descendants were now known as norkers.

The derro were not so lucky. Many of the survivors were consumed by madness, an affliction that was still common among their descendants. Those who remained sane blamed themselves for their careless actions in the past, and communities tended to hide on the outskirts of societies, shunned by most races, especially other dwarves. Even norkers avoided them; at heart, they were still goblins, and goblins tended to be selfish creatures, not much for expressing gratitude.

"Welcome, Mr. Belmont," said the derro. "I am Brother Meque."

"So…" said Jeb. "Are you going to shed some light on this strange cult that you belong to?"

"Cult, Mr. Belmont?" asked Meque.

He got out of his chair, and started pacing back and forth.

"Interesting choice of words… When exactly does a religion stop being a 'cult' and turn into an accepted faith? I'm sure that Christianity was considered a cult for the first century or so…

"Does it have to be around for at least a thousand years? Some people consider Wicca to be a cult, even though it's been around a whole lot longer than _that. _Maybe it simply has to have more than a million members… In that case, Scientology isn't a cult, even though many people say it is…"

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you…" said Jeb.

"No, no, you didn't offend me…" said Meque. "I'm used to it, actually… But getting back to your original question…"

He produced a Duel Disk.

"I can't tell you yet… But… Duel me, and you'll all learn eventually…"

"I guess that's the best offer I can hope for…" said Jeb.

Meque hit a switch on the wall, and with a low whir, the table lowered into the floor.

"That should give us ample room," he said.

Jeb sighed. He had kind of hoped to get a free meal out of this, but he guessed that it might have been hoping for too much. He placed his deck into his Duel Disk, and hit the auto-shuffler.

"Remember Mr. Belmont," said Meque. "Just like Sister Shaylene, I'm not holding anything back, and I don't expect anything less from you…"

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - (Meque: 8,000)**

"I draw!" exclaimed the derro, as he drew a card.

He added it to his hand, and quickly played a Spell Card.

"And I activate the Hand Destruction Spell Card."

"We each now discard two cards, and draw two replacements."

Jeb discarded Zubaba Knight and Spell Striker, while Meque discarded two of his own cards. They both made two draws.

Then Meque set a card, and a hidden Monster appeared in front of him.

"I'll end my turn there…"

Jeb made a draw.

"Come on out, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" he shouted.

In a flash, the elven swordsman appeared. (1,400 ATK)

"Go!" he shouted. "Silver blade slash!"

The Guardian charged…

And then there was a loud "Sproing!" and to Jeb's surprise, the Warrior's sword was caught in… harp strings? Specifically, those in a harp being held by a beautiful woman wearing a golden dress. (2,000 DEF)

"Spirit of the Harp?" asked Jeb, lifting an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" asked Meque.

Spirit of the Harp took her instrument and whacked Obnoxious Celtic Guardian hard with it, knocking him backwards.

**(J: 7,400) - - - - - - - - - (M: 8,000)**

_Kind of mean for a Fairy harpist, _thought Jeb. _And who uses that old card anyway?_

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn…" he said, as a facedown card appeared behind his Monster.

_My Body as a Shield should give me some insurance._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Lorelei was walking down the hallway towards Dybbuk's office.

She had to admit, she was a little disappointed by what the pleasure pod had given her, and wanted to talk to him about it. It had delivered a replication of Nichole all right… But she was a spineless coward who had started to beg for mercy almost from the beginning.

That wasn't the Nichole that Lorelei remembered, or the one she wanted. The real Nichole was strong and defiant. What would truly bring Lorelei pleasure would be to have the pod replicate Nichole as she really was, so she could shatter that will. It would be all the sweeter.

As she approached the office, she noticed that Dybbuk was speaking to someone.

Curiosity got the better of her. She peaked in, and saw that Dybbuk's guest was a fiendish-looking old man wearing wizard's robes. Dybbuk himself looked downright annoyed at having to speak to him.

"Is there something wrong?" growled the falxugon. "Are Red Feather and Penelope not what you require?"

"They fit the bill," said the strange man. "They are young, fit, in perfect health, and most importantly, pure.

"But, as you know, I can't accept only two as an offering. I always require three."

Dybbuk made an annoyed moan.

"Listen fellah…" he said, with a hint of anger in his voice, "do you know what risks we had to take to get Red Feather and Penelope here? What risks we're _still _taking by holding them hostage? Stormbringer isn't an idiot, you know."

"My dear sir," said the strange man, "I made my offer when you contacted me… If it is not to your liking, I shall withdraw it."

Dybbuk sighed again.

"I'll see what I can do…" he growled.

Lorelei hid behind the door as Dybbuk and the strange man exited.

_That's old Rule-of-Three… _she thought, looking at the strange old man. _Why in world would a harvester devil be making deals with him?_

Being a cambion herself, Lorelei knew one when she saw one, but the fact that Rule-of-Three was half-demon was hardly a secret. He was named after the fundamental axiom of the universe that things always come in threes.

The universe was full of threes. Christians spoke of the Holy Trinity, while Hindus told of the Trimurti, which consisted of three gods. Morning, noon, and night… Land, sea, and sky… Threesomes were all over the place in the cosmos. When you see two things, look for the third.

In fact, devils were fond of pointing to the rule, saying that it was proof that Baator, which had nine layers (nine being three times three), was the most perfect of the Outer Planes. (They quickly changed the subject when anyone brought up the ones that had _exactly _three layers, including Ysgard, the Beastlands, and especially Arborea, the realm that occupied the place on the Great Wheel opposite Baator. It was a realm of Chaos and Good.)

Rule-of-Three passed himself off as an old wise man who sold advice, always requiring three items of payment and always giving his advice in three parts. Being half-demon, Rule-of-Three was chaotic by nature, and always required something seemingly random as payment for his advice. One customer claimed that Rule-of-Three had asked for three homemade chocolate chip cookies, while another claimed that he had asked for three Faberge eggs. The value of what he asked for tended to coincide with the value of the information he gave, but otherwise seemed completely random.

He seemed to be a harmless dealer of information, but now and again, someone came forward claiming he had seen Rule-of-Three involved in some sort of suspicious or immoral activity more befitting his demonic parentage. The problem was, his detractors tended to disappear.

It was odd that a half-demon would be making deals with a devil. Of course, Lorelei was half-demon too, but another nagging rumor about Rule-of-Three was that he worked for some bigwig in the Abyss... Exactly who, no-one knew. Suspects ranged from balor generals to Orcus himself. Harvester devils were scoundrels and charlatans, but Dybbuk didn't exactly strike Lorelei as a Blood War traitor. Of course, she really didn't know who the creepshow was whom she had seen twice now who Dybbuk apparently worked for, so anything was possible.

Clearly, something was up. And all of a sudden, the problem with the pleasure pod seemed trivial…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"My draw…" said Meque, making a draw.

"I summon… Hibikime," he said.

He played the card, and a glum-looking woman in a green dress appeared, holding a scythe that was shaped like a musical note. (1,450 ATK)

_Hibikime? _thought Jeb. _Is this guy for real?_

"Attack his Warrior," commanded the derro. "Sonic scream!"

Hibikime let out a loud scream, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian dropped his sword and covered his ears. He shattered into pieces.

_This is embarrassing… _thought Jeb.

"Your move…" said Meque.

**(J: 7,350) - - - - - - - - - (M: 8,000)**

Jeb made a draw.

It was The Grand Jupiter.

_All right! _he thought. _Paydirt! I just need two Monsters, and I've got this duel cold…_

_In the meantime…_

"I summon Getsu Fuhma!" he shouted.

In a whirlwind of energy, the katana-wielding hunter of demons appeared on the field. (1,700 ATK)

"Take down Hibikime!" he shouted. "Whirlwind blade."

"HAI!" shouted Getsu Fuhma, as she rushed at the noisy lady. With one swipe of her blade, Hibikime was cut in half. Meque barely reacted.

**(J: 7,350) - - - - - - - - - (M: 7,750)**

"It's your move…" said Jeb.

Meque drew a card.

"I summon Sonic Maid," he said.

The new Monster that appeared looked somewhat like Hibikime, but not as sullen. She wore a pink dress, had flowing red hair, and her note-shaped scythe was golden. A strand of energy shaped like notes on a musical staff entwined around her body. (1,200 ATK)

"I end my turn," he said, as Sonic Maid grinned at Jeb.

"You sure?" asked Jeb. "I'll let you take that move back if you want…"

"Positive…" said Meque. "That's my move…"

_This is nuts… _thought Jeb. _It's like I was dueling someone using a music-themed Billy Deck!_

_To make matters worse, Getsu Fuhma already defeated Hibikime, and he just summoned a Monster even weaker than Hibikime in Attack Mode! It's like he doesn't even understand how the game works!_

He drew a card.

"I summon Goblindbergh!" he shouted.

As he played the card, there was a sound of a propeller, and a small biplane flew into the room; the pilot was a comical-looking goblin wearing an aviator's helmet, goggles, and scarf. (1,400 ATK)

"By summoning this card, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand. So here comes Legacy Hunter!"

A new Warrior leapt onto the field with a flip. He wore leather shorts, no shirt, and carried two sharp daggers. (1,000 ATK)

"That guy looks like Don Zaloog," said Meque.

"That's because he _is _Don Zaloog," replied Jeb. "Well, when he was younger… When he still had both his eyes… You'll see why if I get a chance to use his effect.

"Anyway, because I used Goblindbergh's effect, it moves to Defense Mode."

The biplane landed, and its propeller died down. (0 DEF)

"But that's okay, because now I'm sacrificing it…"

Goblindbergh vanished.

"…to Special Summon Turret Warrior!"

The floor burst open, and a huge, humanoid construct made of brick with gun turrets on its shoulders rose in Goblindbergh's place. (1,200 ATK)

"And by Special Summoning it this way," continued Jeb, "it gains Goblindbergh's Attack Points."

(2,600 ATK)

"And that's bad news for Spirit of the Harp…"

Turret Warrior opened fire with its guns, and Spirit of the Harp screamed as she fell over. Her body shattered.

"Getsu Fuhma, you're next!"

The female Warrior slashed at Sonic Maid, and the siren fell backwards before shattering.

Jeb pointed, and Legacy Hunter leapt at Meque, jabbing with his two daggers.

Again, Meque barely moved.

**(J: 7,350) - - - - - - - - - (M: 6,250)**

"So what's next?" asked Jeb. "Water Omotics? Musician King? I'm still waiting for your promise to 'not hold anything back'. So far, the cards you've played are all lame.

"It's your move…"

Meque drew a card, and looked at it.

"I set a Monster, and a card facedown," he said.

The two facedown cards appeared in front of him.

"Make your move…"

Jeb drew a card.

He looked at the cards in his hand: The Grand Jupiter, Invincible Hero, and Synchro Boost.

_I've got the Monsters on the field to summon Jupiter, _he thought, _but he can't use his effect on a set Monster…_

He paused.

_Hmm… I think maybe I can do more damage this way…_

"Maybe you don't know about Legacy Hunter's effect," he said with a grin. "When he destroys a set Monster, one card in your hand is returned to your deck.

"Go! Get it!"

Legacy Hunter rushed at the set Monster…

"I activate… Song of the Sirens!" shouted Meque, as his Trap Card lifted up.

"HUH?" said Jeb. "What does THAT do?"

Meque took two cards from his discard slot, and placed them inside his robe.

"By removing both Hibikime and Sonic Maid from play," he said, "your attacks this round are turned into direct attacks, but the damage I take is halved.

"Seems those two Monsters of mine weren't as useless as you thought…"

Legacy Hunter made slashed with his knives at Meque. Then Turret Warrior opened fire, and the monk shielded himself with one arm. Then Getsu Fuhma leapt at him, and hit him with her blade.

**(J: 7,350) - - - - - - - - - (M: 3,600)**

"You did all that protect one Monster?" asked Jeb.

"I forgot to mention," said Meque, "Song of the Sirens also lets me draw one card for each direct attack."

He made three draws.

"Okay… That was a little clever…" said Jeb. "I end my turn…"

Meque drew a card.

"I flip Skelengel into Attack Mode…" he said.

His set Monster flipped up, revealing a cherub with a bow and arrow. (900 ATK) He made one draw.

"Now, I play Thunder Short."

He played the card, and thunder rolled. Then Jeb screamed as lightning struck him.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"You lost 1,200 Life Points," said Meque. "400 for each Monster you have.

"Next, I sacrifice Skelengel…"

The cherub turned into an orb of light.

"…for Master Blaster."

There was a sound like a noisy electric guitar, and a flashy punk rocker appeared in front of Meque. He was wearing a leather jacket and trousers with chains, gold jewelry, had a Mohawk and punk glasses, and carried a bass guitar. (2,400 ATK)

"Okay, I take it back!" shouted Jeb. "You're cards are definitely _not _lame!"

"I'm guessing you know about Master Blaster's effect then," said Jeb. "When he attacks a Monster that was Special Summoned, he gains 1,000 Attack Points.

"Attack Turret Warrior! Sonic Blast!"

Master Blaster strummed his bass, and a loud wave of sound tore across the room as his Attack Score went up to 3,400. Turret Warrior was blown to shards.

_Okay… _thought Jeb, looking at Jupiter. _Next round for sure…_

"I set two cards facedown," said Meque, as two cards appeared in his Spell Zone, "and then play the Field Spell, Exceed Colosseum."

He played the Field Spell, and the private dining room faded away. A ruined outdoor arena rose around them.

"What?" said Jeb. "What does this card do?"

"In this Field," said Meque, "all Exceed Monsters gain 200 Attack Points, and they are the only Monsters that are allowed to attack."

"Wait…" said Jeb. "That means Master Blaster can't attack…"

"I'm well aware of that," said Meque. "It's your move…"

**(J: 5,350) - - - - - - - - - (M: 3,600)**

Jeb made a draw. He looked at the cards in his hand: The Grand Jupiter, Invincible Hero, Synchro Boost, and Achacha Archer.

_I think I see his strategy… _thought Jeb. _When he played Hand Destruction, he likely discarded a Level 6 Monster… One of those facedown cards is something like Call of the Haunted…_

_On his turn, he'll summon it, and Overlay it and Master Blaster to summon a Rank 6 Exceed!_

He looked at his cards again.

_I could summon Jupiter and Equip Master Blaster to it, but without being able to attack, that would just slow him down…_

He looked at his Extra Deck.

_Of course!_

He took a card from his hand.

"I summon Achacha Archer!" he shouted.

There was a burst of flame, and a slim Warrior in a jerkin with a helmet and a mask over the lower part of his face, holding a bow with a quiver of arrows slung on his back, appeared. (1,200 ATK)

"He may not be able to attack…"

Achacha Archer aimed an arrow at Meque, and it burned with fire.

"But by Normal Summoning him, he can dish out 500 points of damage!"

The Archer fired, and Meque grunted in surprise.

"Now, I play the Equip Spell, Synchro Boost," said Jeb. "This increases Archer's Attack Score by 500, and his Level by 1."

(1,700 ATK)

"And now that he's Level 4, I can Overlay him and Getsu Fuhma…"

The two Warriors turned into balls of flame.

"…to Exceed Summon… Blazing Swordsman Masaki!"

In another bonfire, an armored Samurai appeared, one who did indeed look a lot like Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, but with a little of Flame Swordsman's armor included. He held a burning katana blade. (2,200 ATK)

"Impressive…" said Meque.

"I'm just getting started," said Jeb. "I seem to remember that your Field Spell grants Exceed Monsters 200 more Attack Points…"

(2,400 ATK)

"And by detaching one of his Overlay Units…"

He discarded Getsu Fuhma.

"I can increase his Attack Score by an amount equal to half that Unit's Attack Score. So since Getsu Fuhma had an Attack Score of 1,700…"

(3,250 ATK)

"And don't think I don't know about your Monster's weakness… It may gain 1,000 Attack Points when it attacks a Special Summoned Monster… But when it's _being _attacked by a Special Summoned Monster…"

"…it _loses _1,000 Attack Points…" sighed Meque.

"That's right," said Jeb. "Masaki… Burning Sword of Pride!"

Masaki leapt at the punk rocker, and Master Blaster's Attack Score fell to 1,400 right before the blade hit. He fell backwards and shattered.

"Ergh…" grunted Meque.

**(J: 5,350) - - - - - - - - - (M: 1,250)**

Then one of his facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate… Damage Gate," he said. "I get to Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard with an Attack Score equal to or less than the damage I took.

"I choose… Gagaga Magician."

A Spellcaster appeared in front of him, the same one that Jenkins used; the dark-robed sorcerer with chains on his limbs, a peaked hat, and a mask on the lower part of his face. He knelt in a defensive position. (1,000 DEF)

"That's… Not good…" said Jeb.

He turned a card on his Disk, and Legacy Hunter crouched in Defense Mode. (1,500 DEF) Then he took a card from his hand, and set it in his Disk. A facedown card appeared behind Masaki.

He nodded, and Masaki's Attack Score returned to 2,400.

Meque made a draw.

Then his other facedown card lifted up.

"I activate… Soul Resurrection," he said. "Now I can Special Summon Spirit of the Harp back to the field."

The Fairy harpist reappeared with a sly smile. (2,000 DEF)

"Now, I summon Feedback Warrior."

The Monster that appeared was a Warrior, but it looked far more like a Machine. It was a metal-armored android, with stereo speakers on its torso and joints. It held a sword that was shaped like a frequency wave. (800 ATK)

"By summoning Feedback Warrior," continued Meque, "I can make one of my Monsters the same Level as he is: 3. I'll bestow that on Spirit of the Harp.

"Which means I can Overlay her and Feedback Warrior…"

The two Monsters turned into orbs of light.

"…to Exceed Summon… Drum Fiend Tenten Tempo!"

The Monster that appeared came as a surprise to Jeb. He had never heard of this Exceed, much less seen it. It didn't look much like a Fiend… It was rather cute. It was a child-like imp with pointed ears, horns that pointed through its hat (which resembled a sombrero more than anything else) and wore a green jacket, puffy pants, and pointed shoes. It wore an odd apparatus that held two large drums on its back, and three smaller drums in the front, and held a pair of drumsticks. (1,700 ATK) –) (1,900 ATK)

He quickly started playing on the drums.

"Can he play 'The End'?" asked Jeb.

"He doesn't take requests," said Meque, "but he has a powerful effect."

He took Feedback Warrior from underneath the card, and discarded it.

"By detaching one of his Overlay Units, I can send all of the remaining Overlay Units on _your _Exceed Monster to the Graveyard."

Jeb looked in shock as Achacha Archer fell into the Graveyard.

"Then, for each one," continued Meque. "Tenten Tempo gains a permanent bonus of 500 Attack Points."

(2,400 ATK)

It hit Jeb all of a sudden… What Brother Meque's true strategy was…

_He uses Exceeds that specialize in fighting other Exceeds! _he thought.

"Now I play… Blustering Winds," said Meque, "as he played a Spell Card. "By playing this card, my Monster gains 1,000 Attack Points until my next Standby Phase."

(3,400 ATK)

"And he's about ready to play… The Death Solo!"

Tenten Tempo started to play his drums far more vigorously…

"I activate… Invincible Hero!" shouted Jeb. "Now your attack can't destroy Masaki!"

He grunted a little as the wave of sound plowed into him and his Monster.

**(J: 4,350) - - - - - - - - - (M: 1,250)**

"Then my turn is over, Mr. Belmont…" said Meque.

Jeb looked at the Grand Jupiter again, which was now the only card in his hand.

_Darn… _he thought Jeb. _I can still summon him, but he'd be practically useless without being able to attack…_

_Too bad I got rid of Getsu Fuhma… Against that guy, she might be useful to have around…_

He drew a card.

"I play Pot of Avarice!" he shouted, as he played it.

He took Zubaba Knight, Spell Striker, Achacha Archer, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and Goblindbergh from his discard slot.

"I'll shuffle these guys into my deck…" he said, as he reshuffled.

"And make two draws."

He drew twice.

Then he grinned.

"I play Monster Reborn!" he shouted.

The glowing symbol appeared, and Getsu Fuhma appeared again. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, I sacrifice her and Legacy Hunter…"

The two Warriors turned into orbs of darkness.

In a flourish, the Grand Jupiter appeared next to Masaki. (2,500 ATK)

"So?" asked Meque. "Not only can't it attack, but you can't use its effect. You'd need to discard two cards, and you only have one."

"Want to know what this one card is?" asked Jeb.

He threw it into his Disk.

"Union Attack! For this round, only Masaki can attack… But, he gains the Attack Points of all my other Monsters when he does so!"

(4,900 ATK)

"Attack his Drum Fiend Tenten Tempo!" shouted Jeb. "Burning Sword of Pride!"

The Warrior closed in on the imp, and it squeaked in fear, just before the katana fell, blowing it to particles.

"Interesting…" said Meque. "Still, Union Attack also reduced the damage I took to zero."

"I know that," said Jeb. "It's your move…"

Meque made a draw.

"Hmm…" he said.

"I play the Equip Spell… Mist Body," he said.

"The Monster I'm going to Equip it to… Is Blazing Swordsman Masaki."

"WHAT?" shouted Jeb, as a misty outline surrounded Masaki. "Why would you Equip that to _my _Monster?"

"You'll see," said Meque. "I summon Gagaga Girl."

What came next took Jeb by surprise as well. A young, female Spellcaster appeared next to Gagaga Magician dressed in a feminine version of his outfit. She held the most unlikely magical accessory – a cellphone with a chain attached to it, attached to a skull. (1,000 ATK)

She smiled sweetly at Jeb.

"Now, I'll use Gagaga Magician's effect to change his Level to 3," said Meque. "Then I'll Overlay him and his friend here…"

The two Spellcasters turned into orbs of light.

"…to Exceed Summon Brass Fiend Mellowmellow Melody."

In a flash, a Fiend appeared that looked like the same species as Tenten Tempo, but this one was female. She had short, green hair, and was wearing a pink and white dress. Most remarkably, she was sitting on an apparatus that looked like a giant French horn, three times as big as herself. (1,400 ATK) –) (1,600 ATK)

"How many musician Fiends are there?" asked Jeb.

"Three," said Meque. "One for percussions, one for brass, and one for strings. If there's one that plays woodwinds, I don't know about it.

"Anyway… Because I used both Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl to summon her, I can reduce the Attack Score of one of your Monsters to zero for one round."

Masaki held his chest in pain. (0 ATK)

_That still doesn't explain why he used Mist Body… _thought Jeb. _If that Fiend can't destroy him, then on my turn I'll destroy her!_

"Mellowmellow Melody," said Meque, "attack Masaki with Melody Wave!"

The Brass Fiend put her lips to the giant horn's mouthpiece, and blasted a wave of sound at Masaki. Jeb screamed in pain as the sonic wave ripped through him.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now I use Mellowmellow Melody's effect," said Meque.

He discarded Gagaga Magician.

"If she attacks, and you still have an Exceed Monster when the attack finishes, I can detach an Exceed Material Monster so that she can attack again."

Jeb tried to brace himself as the second attack came, but he wasn't expecting it. He fell on one knee.

**(J: 1,150) - - - - - - - - - (M: 1,250)**

"I've still got Life Points left…" he moaned.

Meque discarded Gagaga Girl. Jeb's eyes opened wide.

_He can use that effect more than once per turn? _he thought.

Apparently he could, because Mellowmellow Melody blew her horn a third time, knocking Jeb flat on his face.

**(J: 0) - - - - - - - - - (M: 1,250)**

As Jeb looked up, Meque hit the switch again, and the table started to rise again. The monk took an envelope out of his robe, and placed it on the table.

"The envelope has the second part of the message," he said, "and something to make sure you remember this duel.

"Tell Ophelia to go to the southern tunnel of the Tremont Street Subway at eight-thirty. Another member of our group will be waiting there.

"He'll give her the final piece of the puzzle if all goes right…"

Jeb watched as the derro left the room.

He slowly got up, and picked up the envelope.

He almost fell over when he saw what was inside it.

_He gave me the Master Blaster card! _he thought, as he looked at the card.

He rushed to the door, and into the main dining room, but Meque was gone.

He looked inside the envelope again, and looked at the second part of the message. It was another phrase in a strange script… Likely a continuation of the message that Shaylene had given Dante.

_What is going on? _he thought.

He looked at his watch. It was six o'clock. He hit a number on his cellphone.

"Ophelia?" he said. "Yeah, I'm okay… Listen up…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DRUM FIEND TENTEN TEMPO**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Exceed/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Rank:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **_2 Level 3 Monsters_

Once per turn, you may detach 1 Exceed Material Monster from this card, and target one Exceed Monster your opponent controls. Detach all Exceed Material Monsters from the targeted Monster, and increase the ATK of this card by 500 for each Monster detached.

_Note: "Drum Fiend Tenten Tempo" was first used by Yuma in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode #029. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BRASS FIEND MELLOWMELLOW MELODY**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Exceed/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Rank:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,600

**Card Description: **_2 Level 3 Monsters_

If this card attacks, and your opponent controls an Exceed Monster at the end of the Damage Step, you may detach 1 Exceed Material Monster from this card; this card may attack again.

_Note: "Brass Fiend Mellowmellow Melody" was first used by Yuma in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode #030. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**EXCEED COLOSSEUM (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **A Greco-Roman-style arena in ruins glowing with eerie green light.

**Card Description: **All face-up Exceed Monsters gain 200 Attack Points. Monsters other than Exceed Monsters may not declare an attack.

_Note: "Exceed Colosseum" was first used by IV in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode #033. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SONG OF THE SIRENS (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image:** Sonic Maid and Hibikime sitting on rocks on a beach as a ship passes by.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack; remove 1 "Sonic Maid" and 1 "Hibikime" in your Graveyard from play. All attacks made by your opponent this round become direct attacks, and Battle Damage you receive is halved. For each direct attack that you receive and take damage from, draw 1 card at the end of the Battle Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**MASTER BLASTER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks a Special Summoned Monster, increase its ATK by 1,000 for the Damage Step only. When this card is attacked by a Special Summoned Monster, decrease its ATK by 1,000 for the Damage Step only.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLAZING SWORDSMAN MASAKI (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Exceed/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Rank:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,700

**Card Description: **_2 Level 4 Monsters_

Once per turn, you may detach 1 of this card's Exceed Material Monsters to increase the ATK of this card by an amount equal to half that of the detached Monster until the End Phase of the turn. This effect can be used at any Phase of the turn, and can be used during your opponent's turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: So far, the Shadowchasers were 0 and 2 against this mysterious organization. They hadn't done any harm yet, but this third one seemed to want to meet Ophelia in a very secluded place – the disused southern tunnel of the Tremont Street Subway. That old place would be the perfect place for an unsavory Shadowkind to set a trap or an ambush, something that all three of the Shadowchasers knew only too well.**_

_**Still, Ophelia intended to go… If only to get to the bottom of this…**_

"_**The Simple Rituals; The Remnant of Caiphon" is coming soon. **_


	17. The Simple Rituals

_Happy 2012! I hope everyone had a very happy New Year._

_But enough about that…_

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL SEVENTEEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Simple Rituals**

**The Remnant of Caiphon**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

As the clock neared eight PM, Ophelia nervously walked down the stairs to the Boylston Street Subway stop. A train carrying commuters sped into the station as she swiped her pass card at the turnstile.

This part of the Green Line was the Tremont Street Subway, the oldest subway tunnel in North America. Originally built in 1897 as a tunnel to get streetcar lines off the streets, it was later integrated into the city's mass transit system.

Ophelia knew about the southern tunnel… In fact, she knew more about it than most people did. Originally, the subway built in 1897 consisted of a main line under Tremont Street that terminated at Park Street, and two forks to the south. One of those forks was now the extant part of the line, veering westward along Boylston Street, toward Back Bay. The other fork continued under Tremont Street to an opening called the Pleasant Street Incline. Streetcars used to run from this section through Tremont Street to South Boston.

The streetcar service had not been in use since the 1960's but the old southern tunnel remained, unused and abandoned. And to Awares and Shadowkind, it was a foreboding mystery. It had been used over the years as a lair by wererats, grimlocks, gremlins, and various other nocturnal Shadowkind. A cult of true ghouls dedicated to Orcus once held their foul rituals here. But without exception, every Shadowkind race that had made the disused southern tunnel their home had abandoned it within six months of moving in.

As Ophelia made her way past the "Restricted Area" signs towards the old tunnel, she couldn't shake the feeling that everyone else couldn't shake that the old place had a dark secret…

She walked into the abandoned tunnel, and looked around. She shined a flashlight at the walls.

_What the Hell am I doing? _she thought. _This is probably the best place in the city to set up an ambush!_

"I'm here!" she shouted.

A match lit in the darkness. Then a lantern lit. Then several more lanterns followed, illuminating the tunnel.

The hulking, seven-foot-tall, robed figure that had watched her duel with Kulzu was standing in front of her. It shook out the match, and looked at her.

"Greetings," it said, in a low voice. "I've been waiting…"

The figure lowered its hood, revealing its face. Ophelia flinched a little.

A banderhobb.

Banderhobbs were large, muscular, and incredibly ugly Shadowkind. The best thing to compare one to was a large, humanoid toad (although they were reptiles, not amphibians) with a huge, toothy mouth, large eyes covered with milky-white cataracts (which didn't seem to impair its vision), and sharp claws. The word "banderhobb" was an abbreviation of a longer elven term that meant "person who got into trouble because he did something dumb", which was more-or-less the truth.

Banderhobbs were a race of "native Shadowkind", meaning that they had originated on Earth. Only about a thousand years ago, their ancestors had been a large clan of kobolds. This clan was tired of being looked down upon by stronger races of Shadowkind, so they stole a magic formula from a fey lord that promised them great strength. But a mistake was made (the magical equivalent of not reading the instructions properly) which turned them into hideous monstrosities.

A lot of people assumed that banderhobbs, given their strength and ugly appearance, were slow and dimwitted. Like most stereotypes, it was inaccurate. It was true for some of them, but others could be rather clever.

Still, trying to talk to a banderhobb made a person nervous. There was no documented case of one of them eating someone who made him angry, but you got the impression from being around one that he was capable of it.

"I am Brother Tion," he said. "I believe you are Ophelia…"

"You usually meet with people in places like this?" asked Ophelia.

"I like the dark," said the banderhobb. "If you grew up looking like I did, you wouldn't be so anxious to be seen in daylight."

He grinned.

"Seriously…" he continued. "Darkness helps me reflect on questions that have answers which are hard to find… When you're alone in the dark and the silence, you see and hear things that you otherwise wouldn't…"

"So you're a philosopher?" asked Ophelia.

"Something like that…" said Tion. "The group that I belong to… We ponder the type of things that philosophers tend to think of…

"Still… We aren't trying to figure out the meaning of life… That doesn't interest us."

"What are you trying to figure out?" asked Ophelia.

"Nothing," said Tion. "We know all that we need to know… And we don't like it.

"I assume you have that Synchro Monster that your employer gave you?"

Ophelia looked at him. She opened the chamber on her Duel Disk that contained her Extra Deck, and took out Dragonprince Jalal.

"You mean this one?" she asked.

"I've heard that something is written on the back of that card," said Tion.

Ophelia didn't need to look at it. She knew what was on the back. The motto of the Shadowchasers:

_Ignorance is not bliss, but knowledge is not power._

"It's true, you know," said Tion. "But we take that motto deeper…

"Some knowledge can actually be… _dangerous…"_

"Well, yeah…" said Ophelia. "I'm sure that J. Robert Oppenheimer would agree with that sentiment…"

"Nuclear bombs are nothing compared to the knowledge some beings have uncovered…" said Tion.

"Are you going to tell me what this big secret is, or are you going to continue to speak in riddles?" asked Ophelia.

The banderhobb took an envelope out of his robe.

"The final piece of the message for your employer is in here…" he said.

"But I assume you aren't going to just give it to me, right?" asked Ophelia, with a frown. "You want a duel before you can do that?"

"I could just give it to you," said Tion, "but what would either of us learn then?"

He slid back his sleeve, revealing a very large Duel Disk.

"Once we duel, I'll not only give you the envelope, but tell you the exact reason we had to do it this way. It should be enough for you and your two comrades.

"The rest will be up for your boss to decipher."

Ophelia gave him a hard look.

"Very well…" she said.

The two Disks shuffled their decks.

"Just remember…" he said, "like my two associates, I'm not holding anything back. Nor do I expect any different from you."

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Tion: 8,000)**

"I'll make the first move, Ms. Fyne," said the banderhobb.

Ophelia sighed as he made his first draw. Actually, she would have preferred that he _not _use her last name… She didn't like it much…

Her mother had kept her maiden name when they married, and for some reason, Ophelia had wound up with it as her last name… And she had issues with her mother…

"Call me Ophelia, kay?" she said.

"Very well," said Tion. "I summon to the field… Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands."

He played the card, and a man-sized, ugly creature with silvery skin, and true to its name, a multitude of hands, appeared. (1,400 ATK)

_Is he playing a Ritual Deck like mine? _thought Ophelia.

Tion took a card from his deck, and looked at it.

"I'll end my turn," said Tion.

Ophelia made a draw.

She looked over her six cards: Forbidden Arts of the Gishki, Gishki Noelia, Evigishki Levianima, Gishki Abyss, Evigishki Mind Angus, and Gishki's Duplicate Soul Mirror

_Not bad for a start… _she thought.

"I summon Gishki Noelia," she said.

She played the card, and Noelia leapt onto the field in a surge of water, brandishing her mirror-tipped staff. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, due to her effect, I look at the top five cards on my deck," she continued, "and if any of them are Ritual Spell Cards or Gishki Monsters, they go to the Graveyard.

"So let's see…"

She looked at the five cards. They were Gishki Marker, Gishki Eater, Gishki Aquamirror, Ritual Buster, and Heavy Storm.

She quickly discarded the first three, and then put the other two at the bottom of her deck.

"Now, I attack with Gishki Noelia!" she said, as the Spellcaster pointed her staff. "Tidal Surge!"

Noelia blasted a stream of high-pressure water, and the grotesque Fairy burst into globules of shimmering lights.

"I end my turn…" said Ophelia.

**(O: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 7,700)**

"Draw…" said Tion, as he made a draw.

"And I play… Advanced Ritual Art," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster, but the sacrifices have to be Normal Monsters from my deck, and must add up exactly to the Ritual Monster's Level.

"So, I'll send Beast of Talwar from my deck to the Graveyard…"

He discarded a card.

"…and Ritual Summon…"

Lightning flashed, and the sound of a noisy motorcycle echoed through the tunnel.

"…the dreaded Dokurorider!"

A headlight lit up the tunnel behind him, and a chopper motorcycle with a skull on the front, driven by a Zombie wearing a horned helmet and an armored suit, sped into the tunnel. It skidded to a halt in front of Tion. (1,900 ATK)

"Dokurorider?" asked Ophelia, raising an eyebrow. "Someone still uses that outdated Ritual Monster?"

"Pardon me for saying so," said Tion, "but this 'outdated Ritual Monster' seems to have more Attack Points than your Monster, and you have no visible means to stop its attack…

"Dokurorider, mow her Monster down!"

Dokurorider shifted gears, and sped towards Noelia, knocking her backwards before she shattered.

**(O: 7,800) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 7,700)**

_He's got a point, _thought Ophelia. _If what Jeb told me is true about the guy who beat him, this guy might have found a way to use that Monster that I don't know about… I can't take anything for granted…_

"It's your move, Ms. F… Ah, Ophelia," said Tion.

Ophelia made a draw. She looked over her hand.

"I play Forbidden Arts of the Gishki," she said, as she played a Spell Card. "This Ritual Spell lets me sacrifice _your _Monster to Ritual Summon a Gishki Ritual Monster.

"So long as I cut its Attack Score in half, and skip my Battle Phase this turn.

"So, I'll sacrifice your Dokurorider…"

The Zombie biker vanished into grains of light.

"…to summon Evigishki Mind Angus in Defense Mode."

Mind Angus appeared, astride her bestial mount. (2,000 DEF)

"And I'll end my turn there."

"Hmm…" said Tion.

He made a draw.

"I play… Preparation of Rites," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "I learned from your duel with that steel devil that you have at least one copy of this card, so I won't insult your intelligence by explaining it."

"You were watching the duel with that steel devil?" gasped Ophelia. "Any smart spectator would have run for his life!"

"Oh, we've seen far scarier things in my time that the Wicked Gods," said Tion, "anyway…"

He took Advanced Ritual Arts from his Graveyard and a Monster from his deck.

"Once again, I play Advanced Ritual Arts," he said, as he played the Ritual Spell. "And I send another Beast of Talwar to my Graveyard…"

He discarded the card.

"To Ritual Summon... Hungry Burger."

The Monster that appeared was one of the weirdest Monsters ever conceived. It was a giant hamburger, with lettuce and tomatoes, its bun forming a fanged mouth. A Japanese flag shaped like a triangle on a toothpick was sticking up from the top. (2,000 ATK)

_He summoned another outdated Ritual Monster… _thought Ophelia. _What's his game?_

"I end my turn," said Tion.

Ophelia drew a card. She looked at it.

"First, I summon Gishki Abyss," she said.

In another watery surge, an aquatic humanoid appeared who had a shark for a head; not a shark's head, it had a whole shark for a head. It wore no shirt (clearly, with a head like that, putting a shirt on would have been difficult) and a pair of blue trousers. (800 ATK)

"By summoning it, I get to take a Monster from my deck with the word 'Gishki' in its name that has 1,000 Defense Points or less."

She took Gishki Shadow from her deck, and put it aside.

"Next, I play MY Preparation of Rites," she said, as she played a Spell Card. "I'll take Gishki Aquamirror from my Graveyard, and Gishki Tetrogre from my deck."

She took another card from her deck, and one from her Graveyard.

"But I won't be using Aquamirror to summon Tetrogre," she continued, as the Ritual Spell appeared in front of her. "Instead, I'm using it and sacrificing Mind Angus and Abyss…"

The Fish and Aqua turned into watery orbs.

"…to Ritual Summon Evigishki Levianima."

A Monster appeared in front of her, held aloft by large, finned wings. Its fish-like scales, serpent-like neck, and flippers identified it as a Gishki, and its basic body shape suggested that a Gishki Beast was in its family line somewhere. It held a long, shimmering sword in its right hand. (2,700 ATK)

"I'm not done," said Ophelia. "I also play… Gishki's Duplicate Soul Mirror."

She played the card, and a mirror of a different sort appeared in front of her. It looked somewhat like the Gishki Aquamirror, but with the frame resembling an open, fanged mouth.

"This Ritual Spell Card lets me Ritual Summon a Gishki Monster with no sacrifices at all," she continued. "I simply have to pay 500 Life Points times the Level of the Monster I want to summon."

Tion chuckled a little.

"There are no Gishki Ritual Monsters lower than Level 6," he said. "At the very least, using that Spell will cost you 3,000 Life Points. And it might cost as much as 4,000! You sure you want to do that?"

"Positive," said Ophelia. "Of course, you're actually wrong on both counts…"

She looked at the pouch on her belt that contained her side deck.

"There's one Gishki Ritual Monster that's Level 4, and one that's Level 10… But… I only put them in my deck for special occasions… The Gishki have some secrets that are best kept hidden unless the need is great enough…

"Anyway… I pay 3,000 Life Points to Ritual Summon Evigishki Tetrogre."

She glowed with an aura of red energy, and Tetrogre burst onto the field with a roar. (2,600 ATK)

"I'll pass on his effect for now…" she continued. "Levianima, attack Hungry Burger with Shimmering Spirit Sword!"

Levianima lifted its blade…

"And when Levianima declares an attack," she said, "I get to make one draw… If the card I draw is a Gishki Monster, I get to see one card in your hand at random."

She drew a card. She turned it forward. It was Double Spell.

"Not a Gishki Monster," said Tion.

"It still won't save your burger," replied Ophelia.

Levianima hit the wicked sandwich with its sword, and it exploded into shards.

"Attack him directly, Tetrogre!" shouted Ophelia. "Savage Sea Claw!"

The aquatic ogre lunged at the banderhobb, and he was knocked backwards, landing on his behind with a crash.

"Ugh…" he said. "Not bad... Not bad at all…"

"I end my turn…" said Ophelia.

**(O: 4,800) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 4,400)**

The giant monk grunted as he got up.

"That's it…" he said, under his breath. "Diet starts tomorrow…

"Er, ahem…"

He drew a card.

"I have to admit…" he said. "I'm sort of curious about these two secretive members of the Gishki…"

Ophelia crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine…" he said. "I won't pry… After all, I know a secret or two of my own about Ritual Monsters… And I fully intend to reveal one.

"I play the Ritual Foregone Spell Card," he said, as he played a card. "I give up 1,000 Life Points, and I can Special Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand, without any Ritual Spell Card at all."

Some very exotic music started playing, and a female figure danced onto the field. It was a belly-dancer wearing a bikini top and harem pants with a long red sash, with long hair worn loose. She held two long blades that she swung gracefully as she danced. Ophelia recognized this Monster as Performance of Sword. (1,950 ATK)

"Yeah…" said Ophelia. "But she can't attack, and she'll be destroyed at the end of your turn…"

Tion took another card from his hand.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Sinister Sprocket," he said.

He played the card, and a small Fiend that looked like a dark spool of chain with eyes appeared next to Performance of Sword. (400 ATK)

"Next, I Tune both Monsters together…"

The two Monsters flew towards the roof of the tunnel, with Sinister Sprocket looping its chain around Performance of Sword. The two turned into a pattern of stars.

"_A portal opens to a realm of infinite madness, and even the stars themselves are warped by the insanity that pours through!"_

**(*1 + *6 = *7)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Remnant of Caiphon!"_

There was a dark shadow on Tion's side of the field… Two glowing eyes peered out of it…

The whole creature slowly became visible. He looked like a human from the waist-up, but with a scarlet, crustacean exoskeleton instead of skin, and sharp claws. From the waist down, he had four octopus-like tentacles instead of legs, with barbs on the end. (0 ATK)

"I've heard of Caiphon…" whispered Ophelia. "He was a wizard who specialized in conjuration and summoning magic… It was said that there was nothing he couldn't summon and nothing he couldn't control…

"But one day…"

"They found his laboratory destroyed, with him nowhere to be seen," said Tion. "Everyone assumed that he had finally summoned something that he could _not _control, and that it had killed him.

"Well, it only killed him psychologically. This creature that you see, as its name implies, is what he became after the thing that he summoned was done with him… A mindless monstrosity with no purpose other than to destroy."

"What did he summon?" gasped Ophelia.

"You're better off not knowing," replied Tion. "He managed to kill it before this happened to him, so the point is moot anyway.

"But… Even in this altered form, Caiphon still gains strength from ritually summoned creatures, but in a different way.

"Because I used a Ritual Monster to Synchro Summon him, his base Attack Score rises to 2,000.

"Also, for each Ritual Monster in my Graveyard that was previously Ritual Summoned, he gains 1,000 Attack Points."

Dokurorider and Hungry Burger appeared behind him, and both were absorbed into the warped Spellcaster. (4,000 ATK)

"Good lord…" said Ophelia.

"Attack Evigishki Levianima!" ordered the monk. "Coldfire Vortex!"

Caiphon put his hands together, and a swirling bolt of brilliant blue fire shot at the Aqua. Ophelia grunted in pain as her Monster was blown to pieces. The energy wasn't hot… It was cold… Bone-chillingly cold…

_Has all this been an elaborate trap? _she thought. _Did the first two let Dante and Jeb live in order to lure me into the real Shadow Duel?_

She looked at the banderhobb.

"It's your move, Ophelia," he said.

**(O: 3,500) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 3,400)**

Ophelia made a draw.

_This might do the trick… _she thought.

"Tetrogre moves to Defense Mode…" she said.

Tetrogre knelt, and crossed his arms over his chest. (2,100 DEF)

"Then I'll set these cards…"

She set two cards, and a facedown Monster, and a facedown card in her Spell Zone appeared.

"…and I end my turn…"

Tion made a draw.

"Caiphon…" he said. "Attack Evigishki Tetrogre."

The mutant prepared to launch his Coldfire Vortex again.

"I activate… Sakuretsu Armor!" shouted Ophelia, as her facedown card lifted up.

"Nice try," said Tion, "but Remnant of Caiphon has another effect."

Performance of Sword slipped out of his discard slot.

"By removing a Ritual Monster in my Graveyard from play, I can prevent him from being destroyed."

The blast hit Tetrogre, blowing him to shards.

_Clever… _thought Ophelia. _He knew well enough to remove the Monster that didn't contribute to that guy's Attack Score._

"I set a Monster and one facedown card…" said Tion.

The set cards appeared the appropriate Zones.

"And then you go…"

Ophelia drew a card.

_Hmm… _she thought.

She set it in her Disk, and it appeared set in front of her. Then she flipped her set Monster into Attack Mode, and the Morphing Jar appeared. (700 ATK)

She quickly discarded her two cards, and made five draws. Meque discarded one, and also made five draws.

"I summon Gishki Avance!" shouted Ophelia.

She played the card, and a young girl appeared in another spout of water. Quite possibly, this Spellcaster was also responsible for the creation of Evigishki Levianima; her hair and facial features were similar, and she carried a similar sword. She was wearing old-fashioned clothing and a dark cape. (1,500 ATK)

"By summoning her," continued Ophelia, "I get to take any 'Gishki' from my deck and put it on the top."

She took a card from her deck, and quickly placed it on top.

"Now… Fulfillment of the Contract!" she said, as she played a Spell Card. "Since you like Ritual Monsters so much, I'm sure you know how it works…"

"It's Premature Burial, but for Ritual Monsters only," said Tion, nodding.

Ophelia's Life Points went down slightly, and Evigishki Levianima reappeared. (2,700 ATK)

Then the card she had set right before playing Morphing Jar lifted up.

"I activate Gift of the Martyr!" she shouted. "I send Gishki Avance to the Graveyard."

Avance vanished.

"…to boost Levianima's Attack Score by 1,500 points!"

(4,200 ATK)

"Now, Levianima will attack Remnant of Caiphon…"

Levianima lifted its sword.

"You remember what I can do when it declares an attack, right?"

She drew the top card off her deck, and turned it forward.

"Evigishki Soul Ogre?" said Tion, nervously.

Then images of the five cards in his hand appeared in front of him, backs to Ophelia. One of them spun around, revealing it to be Sonic Bird.

_Huh… _said Ophelia. _Nothing I didn't already know he probably had…_

Levianima flew at the mad Spellcaster, and slashed with its sword…

"I remove Dokurorider from play," said Tion, "and Remnant of Caiphon is not destroyed."

Caiphon's Attack Score fell to 3,000.

"I end my turn…" said Ophelia, as Levianima returned to an Attack Score of 2,700.

**(O: 2,700) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 3,200)**

Tion made a draw.

"Since you know what this card is," he said, "I might as well summon it…"

He played the card, and the large bird with aviator goggles and a rocket booster on its back appeared in front of him. (1,400 ATK)

"I use Sonic Bird's effect to take a Ritual Spell Card from my deck…"

He took a card from his deck, and added it to his hand.

"Now, Sonic Bird will attack Morphing Jar…"

The jetpack ignited, and the Winged Beast flew at the Rock with supersonic speed, reducing it to dust.

Then Caiphon blasted its chilling attack again, and Levianima was blown to pieces.

"Ergh…" said Ophelia.

**(O: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 3,200)**

"I set this facedown," said Tion, as another card appeared in his Spell Zone, "and then it's your move…"

"All right!" shouted Ophelia, as she made a draw.

"First, the Spell Card, Supremacy Berry," she said, as she played a Spell Card. "Because my Life Points are less than yours I gain 2,000 of them.

"Then I summon Gishki Beast!"

In a wave of water, a wolf-like creature with scaly, green skin and webbed feet leapt onto the field. It was wearing an amulet with the Gishki symbol. (1,500 ATK)

"Due to its effect," she continued, "I now get to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Gishki from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. So I'll summon Gishki Marker to the field."

The strange Aqua with an octopus for a head appeared, kneeling in Defense Mode. (1,200 DEF)

"Next, I use Marker's effect to take Gishki Aquamirror from my Graveyard…"

She took the card from her discard slot.

"And now… I activate it!"

The two Gishki Monsters turned into orbs of water.

"Come on out big guy!"

Evigishki Soul Ogre appeared in a huge surge of water. (2,800 ATK)

One of Tion's facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate… Forbidden Chalice!" he shouted. "Now, Soul Ogre gains 400 Attack Points, but can't use its effect!"

(3,200 ATK)

Ophelia paused.

She looked at the remaining cards in her hand, Gishki Shellfish and Monster Reborn.

_That messes up my original plan… _she thought. _But… If I attack Remnant of Caiphon now, he'll be forced to remove Hungry Burger from play. Caiphon will be 1,000 points weaker, and completely defenseless._

"Soul Ogre… Attack Remnant of Caiphon with Water Shadow Rend!"

Soul Ogre roared, and leapt at Caiphon…

"I activate… Staunch Defender!" shouted Tion, as his other facedown card lifted up. "Now Soul Ogre has no choice but to attack Sonic Bird instead."

He grunted as the huge Aqua slashed with his claw, slicing the Winged Beast in half.

"I'm not done..." said Ophelia.

She took Gishki Aquamirror from her discard slot.

"Gishki Aquamirror can do more than just summon a Ritual Monster. By returning it to my deck and reshuffling, I can take a Gishki Ritual Monster from my Graveyard."

The deck was reshuffled, and she took Evigishki Tetrogre from her Graveyard.

_He's obviously going to attack Soul Ogre on his turn, _she thought, _but with Monster Reborn and two Gishki that I can discard, I can try to use Soul Ogre's effect again next turn… I just need to hold on that long…_

"I end my turn…"

**(O: 3,700) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 2,400)**

Tion drew a card.

He looked at Ophelia.

"I flip Ritual Raven into Attack Mode," he said.

His set Monster flipped up, revealing a strange bird-like statuette with two grinning masks on either side of the place where the head would be. (300 ATK)

"That Monster…" said Ophelia.

"It can do the same thing as your Gishki Shadow," replied Tion, "but for Dark Ritual Monsters.

"So, I play Contract with the Abyss…"

He played a Spell Card.

Ritual Raven vanished.

A dark shadow appeared on the field, and there was a low growl…

An evil-looking Fiend appeared from out of the shadow. It looked both reptilian and skeletal at the same time, with huge claws on its hands and arms, and bony spurs all over its body. It wore a purple cape with a high collar. (2,800 ATK)

"WHAT THE…" shouted Ophelia. "Zera the Mant? How did you… There are only three copies of that card in existence!"

"We may be a small group," replied Tion, "but that doesn't mean we don't have the same access to rare and powerful cards that the big groups had. We never said that we were poor.

"Zera… Attack Soul Ogre with Demon Dragon Claw!"

Zera glared at Soul Ogre, and Soul Ogre snarled. The two Ritual Monsters rushed at each other. Zera slashed to the right, while Soul Ogre slashed to the left. Ophelia braced herself as both Monsters exploded.

"With Zera the Mant now in my Graveyard," said Tion, "Remnant of Caiphon now gains 1,000 more Attack Points."

Ophelia nearly panicked as the demonic Spellcaster rose to 4,000 Attack Points.

"Attack directly!" shouted Tion. "Coldfire Vortex!"

Caiphon blasted its attack… Ophelia screamed…

She fell to her knees…

**(O: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 2,400)**

_I'm alive? _she thought.

She felt herself. She was in one piece. That attack didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to…

"I think my point is clear now, Ophelia," said Tion's voice.

Ophelia looked around, but Tion was gone. An envelope was on the floor in front of her.

"If it had been an actual Shadow Duel, you'd be dead or worse right now…" continued the voice.

"In fact, I'm much stronger than you… And I lured you to a secluded place… I could have killed you at any time and gotten away with it… No-one would have heard you if you had screamed for help…

"When your employer deciphers the full message, he'll discover who the god we worship truly is… I hope that you all will remember this day, and not be so quick to judge when he does." 

Ophelia slowly picked up the envelope.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ophelia walked up the stairs to the street above.

The full moon shone down from the sky above, casting a soft light over Boston.

"Ophelia!" shouted Dante's voice.

He and Jeb rushed from the other side of the street.

"We were trying to call for the past hour!"

Ophelia held up the final piece of the message.

"I'm fine…" she said. "We'd best ship the complete message to Jalal ASAP."

As they walked to their D-Wheels, she looked at the card that had been included in the envelope.

He had given her the Remnant of Caiphon card… It must have been priceless… Why give it to someone he barely knew?

Across the street, hidden in the shadows of an alley, Sister Shaylene, Brother Meque, and Brother Tion were watching them.

"I still say this wasn't necessary," said Tion. "We could have just come out and told them."

"If we had, they never would have trusted us," replied Meque. "They would have refused our help. And frankly, they're going to need all the help they can get."

"With time comes knowledge," said Shaylene, "and Stormbringer has certainly been around for a long time. He'll figure it out."

The three of them turned around, and vanished into the shadows.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Dybbuk was once again in his employer's presence.

"I'm afraid that we still have a problem," said the falxugon. "That fussy cambion refuses to accept an offering of any number other than three. If one of them was the Princess of Monaco, I think he'd still want a third."

The two eyes on the dark figure glowed, and then narrowed. That was a pretty strong statement. The eighteen-year-old Princess Gwendolyn of Monaco was very beautiful.

"In fact," continued Dybbuk, "I think if we offered him _four _he'd probably say no… The guy is insane…"

"_I expected as much…" _said the dark form._ "I've dealt with demons long enough to know about their eccentricities…_

"_I'm going to have to think for a while about who the best target will be… In the meantime, you'll have to keep the Boston Shadowchasers occupied. If Guramon has any simulacrum ready, they should do._

"_Dismissed."_

Dybbuk bowed, and left the room. He appeared in a long hallway.

He walked down, towards an apparent dead end… And then passed through the wall.

He was now outside the fortress, overlooking a frozen, icy wasteland. The cold didn't bother him; he was used to it.

Devils tended to chuckle at the popular mortal term, "when Hell freezes over". One of the Nine Hells (the fourth) was indeed a place of eternal fire, resembling the Hell that most mortals imagined, but the other eight Hells had very different landscapes. Two of them, including the one Dybbuk was from, were frozen over all the time. His home was as cold as the Fourth Hell was hot. So this frigid temperature didn't bother him in the least.

He walked to the left, into a courtyard full of blocks of ice, many of which were in the process of being made into ice sculptures. A seven-foot-tall devil with nearly translucent, white skin, a long, thick tail, and head resembling a fiendish mantis, was hard at work at one of them. This was a gelugon, or ice devil.

"How's it going?" asked Dybbuk.

The gelugon looked at him with an expression that could best be interpreted as annoyed.

"Slowly…" it grunted. "This ice is brittle and melts too easily… I do much better with the ice back home…"

Dybbuk frowned.

"Perhaps you'd like to do this back home then," he said, "where the Archduke of Cania is likely to notice!"

The gelugon shuddered slightly.

"Don't forget, Guramon," said Dybbuk, "our master works for someone even more powerful, and if this unauthorized project is discovered, we'll all be thrown into the Pit of Flame!"

"The three statues over there are ready to be enchanted…" said Guramon, nervously, pointing to three completed sculptures.

Dybbuk looked at them.

"Yes, these will do," he said, as he rolled up his sleeves.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**REMNANT OF CAIPHON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Rank:<strong> 7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **_Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

If at least 1 non-Tuner Monster used in the Synchro Summoning of this card is a Ritual Monster, the base ATK of this card becomes 2,000. For every Ritual Monster in your Graveyard that was previously summoned via Ritual Summon, increase this card's ATK by 1,000. If this card would be destroyed, you may remove 1 Ritual Monster in your Graveyard from play to prevent it from being destroyed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It seemed that the mastermind's plan had hit a bit of a snag, and unbeknownst to him, more snags were on the way. With all the bad luck the Shadowchasers were having lately, something had to break soon.**_

_**Revelations were going to come soon, but they weren't going to come easily. That message was on its way to Jalal, but he would have to put deciphering it on the back burner for now with some new information that the next day would bring…**_

"_**The Barghest; Theory of Evolution" is coming soon.**_


	18. Theory of Evolution

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL EIGHTEEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Barghest**

**Theory of Evolution**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Night slowly passed.

At six AM, Mountain Time, the sun slowly rose over Yellowstone. Two D-Wheels rode down the dirt path that Red Feather had driven down the day before.

They pulled to a stop, and two Shadowchasers dismounted. One was the veteran Shadowchaser Edgar MacDonald, while the other was his former apprentice – now partner – Maddie Fulson.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Maddie, as they stepped off the path.

"Something is seriously wrong," said Edgar, as they walked towards the forested area. "The whole forest is restless…"

Then they stopped. Standing in a grove were four treants.

If you're a fan of the works of J.R.R. Tolkien, then you know what treants are – they're pretty much the same as ents. Deforestation and industry had made these tree-like forest Shadowkind very distrustful of humanoid races in the modern age, but Red Feather was one that they respected. Edgar was another one.

They had been watching the duel between Red Feather and Lorelei, and had almost considered helping Red Feather. However, Red Feather had never taken the time to fully explain Duel Monsters to them, and they assumed that Lorelei had actually been effortlessly summoning real demons (and because it was a Shadow Duel, their assumption had been correct, in a way). Powerful fiends were the second-greatest fear among treants (careless use of fire was the first) and they thought that the best bet was to flee and find help. (Lorelei had not been "cracking up" when she thought that there had been trees at the edge of the clearing that were missing at the end of the duel.)

"What's wrong guys?" asked Edgar.

"Red Feather…" said one of the treants, sadly.

Edgar's brow furrowed…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, in Boston, it was eight o'clock. At the Great Bagel Emporium, a popular breakfast nook in Forest Hills, Dante and Ophelia were thinking things over in front of coffee and bagels with lox-flavored cream cheese.

The three-part message and a report on what had happened had been sent to Jalal's office. They had been sent a message by his assistant saying that it would be "gotten to when there was time". They understood – Jalal was a busy man, after all.

Someone turned on a radio, and a familiar voice came on.

"So," said Sarah Blaze's voice. "I want to tell you guys, I was asked a very interesting question by my manicurist yesterday.

"You probably know that I've been a Red Sox season ticket holder for some time, and as such, I'm always keeping tabs on what the Yankees are up to.

"Now, you all probably know that in the rare times when the Yankees and the Mets meet in the World Series, New Yorkers think it's neat to call it a 'Subway Series'. I prefer to call it 'Sheer Pandemonium', but to each his own.

"Anyway… I was having a manicure yesterday, and my manicurist, who knows very little about baseball, I'm sure, posed this question: What would it be called if the White Sox and the Cubs met in the World Series?

"I'll be honest, I never thought of that. I answered as best I could… They'd likely call it a sign of the apocalypse.

"I guess baseball isn't the type of discussion you have with a beautician anyway. And speaking of beauty…

"I just picked up the recent issue of _Boston Vision, _this morning, and I was shocked. They listed me as number three on their worst dressed list of Boston!

"Boy was I angry! You see folks, I make it a point always to be the best at everything I do. I should have been number _one _on that worst dressed list!"

"That woman is driving me crazy," muttered Dante.

"She's a shock jock, Dante," said Ophelia. "She likely has a license to drive people crazy.

"Don't worry… Eventually she'll offend the wrong person and everyone will hate her. Then everyone will forget about her. It happens to all shock jocks eventually.

"Just like… What's-his-name… You know… That guy who always wore the hat…"

Dante sighed. He opened a deck case on his belt, and took out the Sunset Dragon card. He looked at it closely.

"Looking at that card isn't going to let you figure out why she gave it to you," said Ophelia.

_That's not what I'm wondering… _thought Dante.

The card certainly didn't fit in his Light Deck, and it didn't really fit in his Dark Deck either…

But… It would fit perfectly in the special Seventh Deck that he was in the process of building, an experimental deck that he hadn't tested yet.

_How did she even know about my Seventh Deck? _he mused. _I never told _anyone _about it!_

His cellphone rang. He looked at it, and answered it.

"Spelding?" he said.

"Listen, Dante…" said the Inspector. "I'm here at the Museum of Science, and we have a… situation…

"The place is roped off… Most people think that there's a rabid coyote loose inside, but…

"Well, you aren't gonna believe this, but…"

Dante continued to listen. Then he got up in shock.

He hung up. He tossed a ten-spot on the table.

"Ophelia, I gotta go take care of something," he said.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You might say that…" he replied. "I have a feeling that the world may have gone mad…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Fifteen minutes later, Dante worked his way through the crowd that had formed in front of the main entrance of the Boston Museum of Science, a sprawling museum complex in Science Park, on the banks of the Charles River. Police tape had roped the place off, and Spelding and several uniformed officers were holding people back.

"What's going on, Spelding?" asked Dante.

"I told the animal control people to wait," said the cop, with a nervous look. "I told them I had called a specialist… That would be you… Mundane humans here think it's a coyote or a wolf, but I know better…"

"You sure it's him?" asked Dante.

"I know it seems impossible," said Spelding, "but I don't know who else it could be…"

"Open the door…" said Dante.

Spelding unlocked the front door, and Dante walked in. He adjusted his hat and carefully looked around. He started walking into the museum proper.

He walked past many of the exhibit rooms, past the giant van-de-Graaff generator, and past a room with interactive educational video games for children. He walked past a biology-themed room, with a giant version of the well-known "Visible Man" learning aid, and a large playset for young children shaped like the human heart that was built so that they could crawl through the four chambers.

He walked into a room with an exhibit called "The Miracle of Evolution". A mural of the famous evolution chart dominated the wall. Parts of the exhibits included graphs and pictures, paleontology samples, mostly skulls, of primitive man, along with "Hector", the recently unearthed ninety-percent complete skeleton of a _Homo erectus, _donated to the museum just last year. Like most exhibits in the museum, the room had a lot of interactive exhibits for children to use, most of them technological in nature.

As Dante looked around, he heard a low growl.

He turned around, and was looking face-to-face with a wolf, one that was easily twice the size of a typical specimen. Its eyes were not those of a normal canine… There was clearly some intelligence in them. It wore a golden collar set with a ruby.

It snarled, and then pounced at Dante. The Shadowchaser responded with a kick to the beast's muzzle. It fell backwards with a whine.

Dante glared at it as it slowly got up.

"If it is you, you're slowing down…" he said.

The wolf snarled again…

Dante watched, and the wolf started to grow and changed shape. It slowly started to assume a humanoid form. Most would at first think that it was a werewolf changing into its human form…

But the humanoid creature it turned into was not a human, but a bugbear. A very big, very muscular bugbear, with a white streak on its fur. The collar was now an amulet.

This was no lycanthrope, but a barghest. These shapeshifters were occasionally born to all members of the goblin races, including bugbears and hobgoblins, who looked upon them as a blessing from Maglubiyet.

The barghest touched the ruby on the amulet. It glowed with a bright crimson light, and a set of iron, decorated armor formed around him, along with a horned helmet. A large falchion appeared on his back, and a custom-built Duel Disk appeared on his arm.

"Hello, Dante," said the hulking bugbear, "did you miss me?"

"Well, it sure sounds like you're him…" said Dante, looking at him. "The same gravelly voice, the same foul body odor, even the same unnatural aura hanging in the air…

"But there's one big problem…

"Brutus Glum is dead. The steroidal compound he created from demon's ichor to make himself strong eventually caused him to develop horrible mutations, and he died in agony the final time we fought him."

"Maybe you only thought I was dead," replied Brutus.

"They did an autopsy!" replied Dante. "I read the coroner's report! Brutus Glum is rotting in his grave…"

He reached into his pocket and took out a penny. He tossed it at the muscular goblin, and it bounced off his chest.

"You're not a ghost…" he said. "And since there's been no word of any evil cult active with the ability to raise the dead since the Cult of Tharizdun fell, I'd say you were an imposter…"

"Why don't you duel me and see?" asked Brutus.

He held up his Duel Disk.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this… _thought Dante. _If by some miracle this is Brutus Glum, he's obviously up to no good._

He took a deck out of his vest.

"So long as we're in this room, Dante," said Brutus. "I want to ask you a question…

"Evolution versus Creationism… What's your take?"

"Why can't you have both?" asked Dante. "Evolutionists say that life started with simple organisms… But they never fully explain where the simple organisms actually came from. Even if evolution is a valid theory, there must have been a 'Prime Mover', so to speak."

"Good point," said Brutus. "And my deck is a good example of how the evolution of a species progresses."

Dante looked at him. Then he looked at the deck he had chosen.

Then he put it back, and chose another one.

_He wants evolution, huh? _he thought.

He fit it into the deck holder, and the gems turned green.

"All right, who or whatever you are," he said. "You seem a bit more articulate than Brutus was before, so I'm leaning towards the 'imposter idea' right now…"

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted," said the barghest, with a chuckle.

"But if you are him," said Dante, "I beat you before, and I'm betting I can do it again…"

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Brutus: 8,000)**

"I'm drawing," said Brutus.

He made a draw.

"I'll set down a Monster," he said, as a concealed Monster appeared in Defense Mode. "And that will be all."

Dante looked at him strangely.

"I draw one card…" he said Dante.

"And I summon Flying Kamakiri #1."

In a brisk breeze, the Insect Wind recruiter appeared in front of him. (1,400 ATK)

"Using your Wind Deck?" asked Brutus. "Never saw you use that one…"

"I know…" said Dante.

"Let me guess," said Brutus. "Dragunities?"

Dante just crossed his arms. He tapped his foot.

"Uh, Gusto?" asked Brutus. "Mist Valley?"

Dante set a card in his Disk, and a facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," said Dante. "And you'll find out soon enough."

"You'll find out soon enough," said the bugbear in a mocking tone. "So you're not going to attack?"

"I don't think so," said Dante. "I'm not entirely sure whether or not you're the real Brutus Glum… But I remember that the real one often set Monsters that were booby-traps, like Newdoria. So I'll hold off for now. It's your move."

Brutus drew a card.

"I Flip Summon Evoltile Westlo!" he shouted.

His set Monster flipped into Attack Mode. It was a little green lizard, which looked like it had a transparent tail with a double-helix DNA strand inside it. (700 ATK)

"By flipping Evoltile Westlo face-up," he continued, "I can Special Summon an Evolsaur from my deck… Like Evolsaur Cerato."

There was a large burst of fire, and a larger Monster appeared. Unlike the first, which was a Reptile, this one was a Dinosaur. Specifically, it resembled a _Ceratosaurus. _It was standing upright with the teeth and claws of a carnivorous predator. It had appendages that looked like small wings, but they seemed inadequate to actually support the creature in flight. Like the small Reptile, its tail had the double-helix DNA strand inside it. (1,900 ATK)

"And because I Special Summoned it with an Evoltile Monster's effect," continued Brutus, "it gains a little boost."

(2,100 ATK)

"And now it's going to roast your big bug!"

The strange Dinosaur blasted flames from its jaws, burning the Kamakiri to a crisp.

"I use my Insect's effect!" shouted Dante. "Come on out, Armed Dragon LV3!"

In another breeze, the first evolutionary stage of the Armed Dragons appeared in front of him. Its yellow eyes glared at Brutus's two Monsters. (1,200 ATK)

"Humph…" said Brutus.

He set two cards in his Disk, and two facedown cards appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Armed Dragons, huh?" he said. "I always felt that those guys stretched the definition of what it means to be a Wind Monster."

"So does Slate Warrior," said Dante.

"Touché," said Brutus. "It's your move…"

"Before I draw, I'll activate this…" said Dante.

His facedown card lifted up, revealing a Continuous Trap.

"It's called Level Blueprint. We'll get into what that does later."

**(D: 7,300) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 8,000)**

He made a draw.

"It's my Standby Phase," he said. "So I can send my Dragon's Level 3 form to the Graveyard…"

Armed Dragon LV3 started to glow with light.

"…to evolve it into Armed Dragon LV5."

With a roar, the bigger and meaner-looking second stage of the Armed Dragon's evolutionary line appeared, a hulking, pug-faced Dragon covered with spikes and blades. (2,400 ATK)

"Now, a Spell Card," said Dante, as he activated a card. "Level Copy!

"Why settle for one Dragon…"

A second Armed Dragon LV5 appeared next to the first. (2,300 ATK)

"…when you can have two?"

Brutus growled.

"I activate Evo-Miracle!" he shouted, as one of his facedown cards lifted up. "Because my Evolsaur Cerato was summoned by the effect of an Evoltile Monster, this Spell Card prevents it from being destroyed this turn."

Dante lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, your Westlo won't be so lucky," he said. "Armed Dragon, attack Evoltile Westlo with Inferno Roar!"

The first Dragon let out a mighty roar that sent a wave of fiery energy at the small lizard, obliterating it. Brutus was knocked backwards, onto his behind.

The second Dragon let out a second roar, hitting Evolsaur Cerato, and Brutus groaned.

"You may have protected it," said Dante, "but you still take damage.

"My turn is over… And that means because one of my Armed Dragons destroyed a Monster…"

"It evolves to its third form…" grumbled Brutus.

The first Armed Dragon glowed with light again, and started growing.

Brutus got up as the huge, ferocious Armed Dragon LV7 loomed over him. It let out a loud bellow. (2,800 ATK)

"And now we get into what my Trap Card does," continued Dante. "Each time one of my Monsters leveled up, so to speak, it gained a Level Counter.

"Now that it has two, and it's my End Phase, I can get rid of it…"

The Trap Card disintegrated.

"…and draw one card per counter."

He made two draws.

**(D: 7,300) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 6,000)**

"My move…" growled Brutus.

He made a draw.

"I summon Evolsaur Diplo."

In another burst of flame, a new Dinosaur appeared. This one, as its name implied, resembled a _Diplodocus, _with purple scales and spines on its back. Again, it had vestigial wings and a DNA strand in its tail. (1,600 ATK)

"Now I'm going to Exceed Summon a Monster…" said Brutus. "One so powerful, that not only do I need the right Levels of Monsters, but they both have to be Dinosaurs…"

The two Evolsaurs turned into balls of flame.

"However… the Exceed itself is _not _a Dinosaur…

"Behold the majesty of… Evolzar Dolkka!"

Brutus hadn't been kidding. This Monster was neither more nor less a Dragon. A large Dragon, with gleaming white scales that looked metallic, large wings (which looked fully functional this time), and standing in an upright position. It was shrouded in super-hot flames, and like the Monsters before it, had a strand of DNA in its tail. (2,300 ATK)

"Are you beginning to see how the Theory of Evolution plays a role here?" asked Brutus. "My Monsters evolve from one Type of Monster to the next, growing stronger in the process… From Reptiles, to Dinosaurs, and then to Dragons…"

"Yes, I see the basic idea," said Dante. "Jalal has mentioned the theory of dragons evolving from dinosaurs once or twice… He doesn't believe it…

"If dinosaurs evolved into anything, Brutus, the most valid theory is that it was birds. And I believe that there's even a card in the game that expresses this theory, something that lets you sacrifice a Winged Beast to summon a Dinosaur to simulate 'devolution' or something like that.

"Only natural beings can undergo evolution. Dragons are not 'natural beings', they're magical creatures."

"What do you think _your _Dragons are doing?" scowled Brutus.

"Ah, but my Dragons never started at anything other than Dragons," replied Dante. "Armed Dragon LV3 simply grows into an older, stronger version of the same creature, which in turn, grows into an even older version. The very idea that they once were Dinosaurs is pretty farfetched."

Brutus frowned.

"I'll show you farfetched…" he grumbled. "Evolzar Dolkka, attack his Armed Dragon LV7!"

The Evolzar roared.

"Huh?" said Dante.

"I know…" said Brutus, "your Monster is stronger…"

He played a Quickplay Spell Card.

"But by playing Pinnacle of the Species, my Evolzar gains 800 Attack Points for one battle only, so long as I get rid of one of its Overlay Units."

He discarded Evolsaur Cerato, and Dolkka shot up to an Attack Score of 3,100.

"Attack! Genesis Beam!"

The blast that came from Evolzar Dolkka was the weirdest attack Dante had ever seen. It looked like a spiraling double-helix made of fiery energy. It slammed into Armed Dragon LV7, blowing it to particles.

"Pinnacle of the Species has another effect," said Brutus, with a grin. "You now take 1,000 additional points of damage."

Dante groaned as a burning sensation surrounded him.

"That should be all for now…" said the barghest. "Seems the score is tied."

**(D: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 6,000)**

Dante drew a card.

"All right, Brutus…" he said. "I'm playing… Level Up!"

He played a Spell Card, and his other Armed Dragon started to glow with the same aura again. In a few seconds, it had grown into a second Armed Dragon LV7. (2,800 ATK)

"But why stop there?" he asked as he took a card from his hand. "By sacrificing it, I can evolve it into its final form…"

Armed Dragon LV7 glowed again, and started to grow and change even further. After a few seconds, it had transformed into a huge, Dragon-shaped, mechanical giant.

It was indeed the ultimate form of the Armed Dragons… Armed Dragon LV10. (3,000 ATK)

It let out a low growl as it looked at Brutus and his Monster…

"Now, I discard one card from my hand…" said Dante.

He discarded a card.

"…and my Monster can wipe yours out!"

"I was hoping you'd do that?" laughed Brutus. "I activate Evolzar Dolkka's effect!

"By sending its other Overlay Unit to the Graveyard…"

He discarded Evolsaur Diplo.

"…the effect is basically the same as Divine Wrath!"

Dante shielded himself in shock as his Dragon exploded into shards.

"So…" said Brutus. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'll show you…" said Dante.

He played another Spell Card.

"Level Modulation…" he said. "You get to make two draws, but I get to summon Armed Dragon LV10 back to the field."

Brutus chuckled a little as he made two draws. Armed Dragon LV10 appeared again with another growl. (3,000 ATK)

"Heh…" said Brutus. "You realize it can't attack or use its effect this turn, right?"

"Just make your move…" said Dante, with an annoyed tone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Around this time, in Toronto proper, two distinctively fey women were having coffee at a sidewalk coffee house. One was an eldarin named Alicia. The other… She was an Eoshee. Her name was Missy.

Less than three months ago, Missy had still been a joystealer. Her freedom had come at the hands of Penelope, and she was grateful… But the past two and a half months had been anything but easy.

Some joystealers, having been enslaved for so long, had begun to believe that their cruel masters could not be beaten. They had lost hope. For these joystealers, when the Unseelie was indeed defeated and slain, it took them awhile to fully believe that it was gone for good.

Since the confrontation with Penelope, Missy had been constantly looking over her shoulder, always sitting with her back to a wall, and trying her hardest to stick to groups when she could. Her sense of logic knew that the Unseelie was dead, but her emotions still needed convincing.

"So…" said Alicia. "Are you at least sleeping better?"

"A little…" said Missy. "Maybe I'd sleep even better if I could cut down on coffee…"

"Missy, maybe you should see someone…" said Alicia. "Get some professional psychiatric help."

"You mean there are _amateur _psychiatrists?" asked Missy.

"There!" said Alicia. "Good! That's a joke! You're doing better!"

Missy giggled.

Then they heard some frantic squeaking. They looked up, and saw three little pixies; the same ones that had been with Penelope. (They were what Tiberius had forgotten about.)

They had fled in fear after she had fallen, and spent the night hiding in a drainpipe. It was only now that they realized that they had to rush to find help.

"What's the matter, little guys?" asked Alicia. "Did you have a good time at the Exhibition?

"Slow down! It's horrible when you stutter!

"Huh? Penelope?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"I draw!" said Brutus.

He drew a card.

"I summon Evoltile Odonto!"

He played the card, and in a small burst of fire, a four-legged lizard appeared. It was bulky, with spines on its back, and like the other lesser Evols, had two vestigial appendages that looked like they might be the start of wings forming. (500 ATK)

"By summoning this little fellah, I get to Special Summon an Evolsaur from my hand… I can even summon the Level 6 Evolsaur Elias."

He played the card, and a large Dinosaur with a long neck and a disproportionately large head, with spike-like spines all over its body appeared, curled up in Defense Mode. (2,400 DEF)

"And, due to _his _effect, I get to Special Summon a Level 6 or lower Fire Monster from my hand! I choose Evolsaur Terias!"

Yet another Evolsaur appeared. This one was a vicious creature modeled after the theropod dinosaurs, again with vestigial wings. (2,400 ATK)

"You're going to summon a Rank 6 Exceed!" gasped Dante.

"Boy, you're smart!" chuckled Brutus.

The Elias and Terias turned into balls of fire.

"I Exceed Summon _another _miracle of evolution! The mighty Evolzar Soldde!"

A new Dragon appeared, hovering over the field. It resembled Evolzar Dolkka, but more streamlined, with smoother scales. Its tail had the now-familiar double-helix design. (2,600 ATK)

"Now for your Dragon…" said Brutus, as he played another Spell Card. "My Gift of the Martyr Spell Card…"

Evoltile Odonto vanished.

"By getting rid of that little one, my Soldde gains 500 Attack Points…"

(3,100 ATK)

"It's not an awful lot, but it's enough. Attack his Dragon! Flaming Pulse Flare!"

Laggia fired a bolt of fiery blue energy at Armed Dragon LV10, eradicating it. Dante barely got a chance to take this in before Evolzar Dolkka attacked, and he was burned by its Genesis Beam.

**(D: 3,600) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 6,000)**

Brutus grinned and crossed his arms.

"It's your move…" he said, smugly.

_Okay, this is not good… _thought Dante.

He looked at the three cards in his hand. He drew one from his deck.

Then he set three of them in his Disk, and all three appeared set, one a Monster and two in his Spell Zone.

He nodded.

Brutus grinned as he made a draw.

"Now it ends, Shadowchaser," he said.

He played a Spell Card.

"I play Shield Crush!"

"Not gonna happen, fellah!" shouted Dante.

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"Before your Spell Card destroys my Monster, I'm going to sacrifice it by activating Level Soul."

The set Monster vanished.

"And by the way, that was the cost. We'll get into what it does in a minute… The Monster I sacrificed was my Sangan."

He took a Monster from his deck and looked at it.

"I'll save that for later. What Level Soul actually does is let me Level up a Monster… From my Graveyard.

"By removing one Armed Dragon LV5 in my Graveyard from play, I'm now allowed to Special Summon my third and final Armed Dragon LV7."

The LV7 version appeared on the field again, and this time it was very angry. (2,800 ATK)

"Or so you think," laughed Brutus. "I activate Evolzar Soldde's effect!

"I get rid of one of its Overlay Units…"

He discarded Evolsaur Elias.

"…and I can destroy your Monster! It's just like Solemn Warning!"

Evolzar Soldde started to glow with flaming energy.

"Wrong," said Dante. "Solemn Warning is a Counter Trap, which could not be countered by anything except another Counter Trap… Because Evolzar Soldde, on the other hand, is a Monster, I can save my Dragon with this…"

His other facedown card lifted up.

"My Body as a Shield! It costs me 1,500 Life Points, but I can not only protect my Dragon, I can destroy yours!"

However, to Dante's surprise, Evolzar Soldde merely crossed its arms and shook its head.

"What?" said Dante.

"I forgot to mention," said Brutus. "Soldde can't be destroyed by card effects so long as it has at least one Exceed Material Monster…

"Divine Wrath and Doomcaliber Knight wouldn't have destroyed it either…"

Dante frowned.

"Ah, cheer up," said Brutus. "At least you protected your Armed Dragon…"

"And because I did, he's still here," said Dante, "and he's stronger than Soldde."

Brutus looked at the Armed Dragon.

_Shit… _he thought. _I hate it when he makes sense…_

"I move my two Monsters to Defense Mode…"

Evolzar Dolkka knelt and folded its wings. (1,700 DEF) Soldde quickly did the same. (1,000 DEF)

"And I end my turn…"

**(D: 2,100) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 5,800)**

"I draw!" said Dante.

He drew a card.

He quickly played the card he had gotten with Sangan, and another Armed Dragon LV3 appeared on the field. (1,200 ATK)

"Armed Dragon LV3," he said, "attack Evolzar Soldde!"

The small Dragon's eyes glowed…

"I activate… Evolutionary Bridge!" shouted Brutus, as his Trap Card lifted up. "This lets me Special Summon an Evoltile from my Graveyard."

Evoltile Westlo appeared, curled up in Defense Mode. (1,900 DEF)

"It then becomes your Dragon's new target…"

A beam of energy shot from the small Dragon's eyes, but it merely bounced off the lizard's hide.

"Ugh…" said Dante. "Well, what will protect it from my bigger Dragon? Attack! Armed Punisher!"

Armed Dragon brought its claw down, and with one smash, flattened Soldde.

_Damn… _thought Brutus

He looked at the card he had just drawn. He set it in his Disk, and it appeared set in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" said Dante.

**(D: 1,400) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 5,800)**

Brutus drew a card.

"Oh, I pass this turn," he said with a scowl. "Just move!"

Dante quickly drew a card.

"I level my Armed Dragon LV3 up to its LV5 stage," he said.

Once again, the small Dragon glowed, and grew into its second form. (2,300 ATK)

"LV5, attack Evolzar Dolkka!"

The Dragon let out its Inferno Roar, and this time there was no stopping it. Dolkka fell backwards, and shattered into pixels.

The other Armed Dragon lifted his mighty claw, and swung down towards Westlo, crushing it.

"So much for them," he said.

He set a card on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared next to his Dragons.

"It's your move…"

Brutus drew a card, and looked at it. He put it aside and chose another one.

"I'm playing Pot of Avarice," he said, as the goofy jug appeared in front of him.

He quickly took Dolkka, Diplo, Elias, Cerato, and Odonto from his discard slot, and shuffled them into his deck. He made two draws.

He looked at Dante.

"I think I'll summon my friend Cerato again," he said.

He played the card, and the bipedal carnivore appeared again. (1,900 ATK)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn," he said.

The holy symbol appeared and Evolzar Soldde appeared once again. (2,600 ATK)

"And now… Soldde, attack his Armed Dragon LV5!"

Soldde blasted its Flaming Pulse Flare, and the smaller Dragon was atomized.

"I activate… Option Hunter!" shouted Dante, as his facedown card lifted up. "Now I gain Life Points equal to my Monster's Attack Score!"

Brutus growled a little. He set a card, and it appeared concealed behind his two Evols.

"I think I'll end my turn there…" he said.

**(D: 4,100) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 5,800)**

_Huh… _thought Dante. _He's making a setup there that's… Pretty obvious… Probably Covering Fire._

_Come to think of it, that's the same mistake that Brutus Glum made when I dueled him the first time… He really had no respect for his opponents' intelligence…_

_So could this truly be Brutus Glum? Could this be another old enemy who has simply refused to stay dead?_

He drew a card.

"Sorry, Brutus," he said, "but I'm not falling for that…"

He set both of his cards in his Disk.

"I'll set one Monster, and one facedown card, and my turn is over."

Brutus made a draw.

"Evolzar Soldde," he ordered, "roast his little mystery Monster!"

Soldde blasted its wave of energy, and the Morphing Jar appeared right before it was burnt to a crisp.

Dante smiled and nodded. Brutus discarded the two cards in his hand, and made five draws. Dante simply made five draws.

Brutus looked at Dante closely.

He set another card in his Disk, and a second set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Mmm!" he said, indicating the end of his turn.

Dante made a draw.

"All right, Brutus, it's time to end this charade!" shouted Dante. "I'm bringing this duel to a close, and then getting some answers out of you."

He played a card.

"First, I play Awakening from Beyond! Now, you draw twice, but I get a Monster back from my discard slot."

Brutus growled.

"You're only helping me," he said, as he made two draws.

Dante took Armed Dragon LV5 from his Graveyard pile.

"Next, Monster Reincarnation!" shouted Dante, as he played another Spell Card.

He discarded The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension from his hand, and took Armed Dragon LV10 from his Graveyard.

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

The holy ankh appeared, and the other Armed Dragon LV5 appeared. (2,300 ATK)

"Then, I play… Star Blast," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "It costs me 500 Life Points, but it downgrades this Dragon's actual Level to 4. That means I can summon it without a sacrifice."

In a blast of wind, a twin of the Dragon appeared once again. (2,300 ATK)

"AND, I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 to level it up to Armed Dragon LV10!"

The LV7 Dragon glowed with energy, and grew into the mighty penultimate form of the Armed Dragons again. (3,000 ATK)

"Oh, I'm really scared!" said Brutus, sarcastically.

"We'll see," said Dante, holding up his last card, a copy of Light of Intervention. "I discard this card so that Armed Dragon LV10 can destroy all of your Monsters!"

He discarded it.

"Surprise!" laughed Brutus, as one of his facedown cards lifted up. "I activate Destruction Jammer."

He discarded a card.

"You didn't have to tell me how Counter Traps work… I knew all about them."

"Then you obviously know how this one works too," said Dante, as his own Trap Card lifted up.

"Seven Tools of the Bandit…" gasped Brutus, as he turned white.

"Which means your Destruction Jammer… jams," said Dante.

Brutus's Trap Card shattered, and Armed Dragon LV10 let out a mighty roar, blowing both of the Fire Monsters to particles.

"And because I know that the other Trap Card is probably Covering Fire," said Dante. "Armed Dragon LV10… Attack directly with Genocide Stream!"

The huge Dragon let out a blast of fiery death, and the muscular bugbear screamed.

Then both of the LV5 Armed Dragons let out their Inferno Roars, hitting the barghest squarely…

**(D: 2,600) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 0)**

As soon as the final blow fell, the bugbear fell backwards, shattering into white crystalline shards.

Dante looked in shock. Brutus's Duel Disk and some of his cards were now lying in the middle of a rapidly melting pile of ice in a puddle of water. He ran up to it.

_Ice? _he thought. _So he was a simulacrum?_

He rubbed his chin.

That would make sense, if not for one small thing… To build a simulacrum, a wizard needed an essential ingredient: a pint of blood taken from the model. For this reason, a simulacrum was almost always made in the image of a still-living person.

So… Either Brutus gave a pint of his blood to someone before he died, who froze it somewhere…

Or…

Dante shuddered. There was another way to create a simulacrum… A sinister method that was not available to mortal wizards.

He dialed his cell phone.

"Spelding?" he said. "Everything is okay…

"No, Brutus was never here… I'll explain it all to you once we get somewhere private…

"Anyway… Tell someone to find a custodian to come to the Miracle of Evolution exhibit with a mop… There's some water on the floor that needs to be cleaned up…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LEVEL COPY (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **All three of Silent Swordsman's evolutions standing side by side.

**Card Description: **Select 1 "LV" Monster you control. Special Summon 1 Monster with the same name as the selected Monster from your hand or deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LEVEL SOUL (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Silent Magician LV4 standing in front of Silent Magician LV8, both of them glowing with soft light.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 Monster you control and remove 1 "LV" Monster in your Graveyard from play. Special Summon from your hand or deck a Monster written on the text of the removed Monster's effect, disregarding its Summoning conditions.

_Note: "Level Copy" and "Level Soul" were both first used by Manjyome in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode 166. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LEVEL BLUEPRINT (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image: **Lord of Dragons holding a scroll with pencil sketches depicting Armed Dragon's first three forms.

**Card Description: **When you Special Summon a "LV" Monster via the effect of another "LV" Monster, place 1 "Level Counter" on this card (max. 2). During your End Phase, you may send this card to the Graveyard to draw 1 card for each "Level Counter" it has.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PINNACLE OF THE SPECIES (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **Similar to "Inferno Fire Blast", but with Evolzar Soldde in place of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Card Description: **Activate when an "Evolzar" Monster you control with at least one Exceed Material Monster battles another Monster. Detach one Exceed Material Monster from that "Evolzar" Monster. That "Evolzar" Monster gains 800 Attack Points for the damage step only. If the opposing Monster is destroyed as a result of the battle, its controller takes 1,000 points of damage.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It seemed that the mastermind had switched to diversionary tactics for now. Without a third offering, he needed to keep the Shadowchasers in the city that was his primary focus busy.**_

_**But another snag had arisen, and there may yet have been a spark of hope for Red Feather and Penelope. It seemed that there were indeed witnesses to both of their duels that neither the Doomdreamers nor the mastermind had noticed… Exactly how much this little slip would cost them, only time would tell. **_

_**In the meantime… The mastermind's diversionary strategy was not over. Brutus was not the only remnant from the past that the Shadowchasers would meet this day. **_

"_**Go to Extremes; Power of Chaos" is coming soon. **_


	19. Go to Extremes

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL NINETEEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Go to Extremes**

**Power of Chaos**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

At Shadowchaser Headquarters, Jalal was rushing down a corridor of the prison complex. Behind him were two armed guards and an Incantifer.

It was a very rare occasion when he was actually angry, but this was one of those occasions.

One of the guards opened a door, and he threw it open, storming into the cellblock where he had believed, up until fifteen minutes ago, that Ulysses Tiberius was.

"On your feet, Tiberius!" shouted the leader of the Shadowchasers to the man in the cell. "If that's who you truly are…"

"Uh, is there a problem?" said the man, nervously, as he stood up.

The Incantifer held up a mirror.

"Look into this," said the wizard.

A look of fright appeared on the man's face.

"Now!" ordered Jalal.

The prisoner reluctantly looked in the mirror, but it wasn't Tiberius's face that looked back. It was the wicked, sinister face of a changeling imp.

"Get him – I mean it – out of there!" ordered Jalal to the two guards.

As the guards hauled the struggling, screaming devil away, Jalal rushed out while speaking on his cellphone.

"It's me," he said. "It's what we thought. I'm going to check on Lorelei, but I expect the same thing. Once I have, I'll be making a global announcement…

"I want a code yellow until further notice, and I want security in this place upgraded two tiers.

"We have a very bad situation… Two dangerous fugitives out there and two kidnapped Shadowchasers…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Rolling the clock back about an hour, it was ten minutes after Dante had left the Great Bagel Emporium.

Ophelia walked out the door of the place and sighed.

_You'd think if the world had gone mad, _she thought, _there'd be signs…_

"Excuse me miss," said a voice. "Haven't we met before?"

"Do you always use such an old pick-up line?" she asked.

She turned towards him…

And then she stepped back in shock. She drew her sword and took two steps backwards.

She had indeed met him before… But not in the way she would have liked.

"Zabo!" she gasped.

She looked in disbelief at Curtis Zabo, the techno-mage (most would say "mad scientist") that had given them a great deal of trouble two years ago.

"In the flesh," said Zabo.

He was an ugly creature, with a long nose, an equally long chin, and beady eyes. He wore a wide-brimmed, pointed hat, an old-fashioned jerkin, and odd, pointed shoes. He claimed to be half-fey, although it wasn't exactly clear just what sort of fey his father was; more than likely, it was the sinister type that served the Queen of Air and Darkness.

"You can't be here…" whispered Ophelia. "You swore we'd never take you alive, and we didn't. We found your dead body inside the burnt-out remains of your lair that you had blown up in your final attempt to kill us!"

She chuckled a little.

"What is it with you bad guys, always putting a self-destruct mechanism in your secret lairs?"

"Maybe I am dead," chuckled Zabo. "Maybe I'm a zombie who wants to eat your brains!"

Ophelia looked at him.

"Well, you certainly have Zabo's sick sense of humor, whoever you are," she said.

"Well…" said Zabo.

He lifted a Duel Disk.

"If I'm going to conform to all the average villainous stereotypes, I may as well enjoy myself…"

"You want revenge for how badly I beat you last time, right?" asked Ophelia.

"Well no, not really…" said Zabo. "But like you say, it's just something that you good guys expect us bad guys to do…"

Ophelia looked at him. She sheathed her sword.

"I don't know who or what you are, wise guy…" she said. "The only way Zabo could have survived is if the body we found was his twin brother…"

She held her Duel Disk out in front of her and it activated.

"And I'm going to find out what the deal is right now."

"Gladly…" said Zabo.

His Disk activated, and then he let out a loud cackle.

_Same creepy laugh, _thought Ophelia. _If this isn't Zabo, he's done his homework…_

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Zabo: 8,000)**

"Let's see what we have here…" said Zabo, as he looked over his hand of six cards. "Which to use…"

"I'm waiting…" said Ophelia.

"Have patience…" said Zabo. "As a wise man once said, haste makes waste…"

"True…" said Ophelia, "but as another wise man said, a rolling stone gathers no moss."

Zabo smirked a little. He chose a card, and in a flash of light, a set Monster materialized.

"Think that will be enough for one turn…"

"Then stand back!" said Ophelia.

"I play Gishki Aquamirror!"

The Ritual Spell Card appeared in front of her, followed by Gishki Shadow.

"So goodbye Shadow…"

The Sea Serpent dissolved into a watery orb.

"Hello, Evigishki Tetrogre!"

With a roar, the mighty Aqua appeared in front of her. (2,600 ATK)

"Next, his effect activates…" she continued. "I get to name one type of card, and we both send a card of that type from our decks to the Graveyard. I choose Monsters.

"But… If you discard a card from your hand, you can negate that effect."

"I think I… won't do that…" said Zabo.

He chose a card from his deck and discarded it. Ophelia quickly discarded one of her own cards.

"Now I'll…" she said.

Then Tetrogre roared, as if in pain.

"Tetrogre?" she said, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"He's getting weaker," said Zabo. "You told me to discard a Monster, so I discarded Archfiend of Gilfer.

"Now your Monster loses 500 Attack Points."

(2,100 ATK)

Ophelia narrowed her eyes.

"Well, the Monster that I discarded was Gishki Shellfish," she said. "And when he's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I get to look at the top three cards on my deck…"

She picked three cards off her deck.

"…and rearrange them any way I choose…"

She looked at them, and made one adjustment. Then she put them back.

"Next, I summon Gishki Beast!"

There was a growl, and the large, aquatic Beast with webbed claws leapt onto the field. (1,500 ATK)

"I'll use its effect to Special Summon Gishki Shellfish."

A tall swordsman holding two scimitars with a clam-like shell for a head appeared. It sheathed its weapons, and assumed a kneeling position. (900 DEF)

"And my Beast will attack your Monster!"

Gishki Beast pounced, and Mystic Tomato appeared on the card. It splattered into tomato guts as the Beast landed on it.

Zabo lifted his hand, and a second Mystic Tomato appeared. (1,400 ATK)

_He's using Dark Monsters? _thought Ophelia. _Now _that's _a surprise._

She pointed, and Tetrogre rushed at the second Tomato, striking it with its Savage Sea Claw. The second Tomato exploded.

In an aura of shadow, a Spirit Reaper appeared where it had been. (300 ATK)

_Okay… _thought Ophelia. _Nothing I can't handle…_

"I end my turn…" she said.

**(O: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 7,300)**

"I draw," said Zabo, drawing a card. "And I move Spirit Reaper to Defense Mode."

The Zombie withdrew, and held its scythe in its lap. (250 DEF)

"Next, I'll summon Fabled Raven."

He played the card, and one of the most infamous members of the Fabled appeared, a wicked-looking Fiend wearing a cowl and black armor, with blade-like wings on his arms. (1,300 ATK)

"Next, for each card that I toss, he gains 400 Attack Points and one Level."

He discarded two cards from his hand. (2,100 ATK)

"And now he's going to go ballistic on Gishki Beast!"

Fabled Raven held its palms forward, and blasted two beams of burning light, striking the watery beast and vaporizing it.

"If you were going to go to all that trouble," said Ophelia, "you could have discarded one more card, and destroyed Tetrogre."

"I have my reasons," said Zabo. "I set one card facedown, and end my turn…"

A set card appeared in front of him. Raven fell back down to its base Attack Score of 1,300.

**(O: 7,400) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 7,300)**

_Something is wrong, _thought Ophelia. _Not only did he spare my stronger Monster when he could have easily destroyed it, but he gave up his chance to Synchro Summon a Level 7 or even a Level 8 Monster…_

She drew a card.

_Somehow, I don't think using Tetrogre's effect this turn would be wise…_

"I move Shellfish to Attack Mode," she said.

The Aqua stood up, and drew its scimitars. (1,700 ATK)

"Next, I summon Gishki Diviner."

She played the card, and the crustacean medium in priestly vestments appeared. (1,200 ATK)

"Now, I use Diviner's effect," she continued. "I get to try to guess what the top card on my deck is, and if I'm right, I get to keep it.

"And thanks to Shellfish… I do believe that it's Gishki Beast."

She picked up the card, and turned it forward, revealing a second Gishki Beast.

"And now that that's settled… Shellfish, attack his Fabled Raven with Scallop Slash!"

The Aqua lunged at the Fiend…

"I activate… Half or Nothing!" shouted Zabo, as his facedown card lifted up.

The hulking form of Judge Man appeared on the field, holding a plain woodcutter's axe in his left hand, and a golden battle-axe in his right.

"Decision time," said Zabo. "You can either end your Battle Phase right now… Or you can continue your attack… With the Attack Scores of your Monsters cut in half."

"All right…" sighed Ophelia. "I choose to end it…

"It's your move…"

Zabo went to draw a card. Then he paused.

"Say, Ophelia…" he said. "I've been thinking about your earlier question… Exactly why _did _I spend an extra five grand on a 'blow up the entire building' mechanism for my secret lair? I mean, insurance companies usually don't cover a building that you destroy yourself. And I couldn't exactly have deducted it from my taxes as a business expense.

"Maybe I wanted to go out with a bang. You ever hear of an old pop star named Billy Joel?"

"The Piano Man?" asked Ophelia.

"I was thinking more of another of his songs…" said Zabo. "How he talked about always going to extremes. How did it go? 'Darling I don't know why I go to extremes; Too high or too low, there ain't no in-between.'

"Kind of reminds me of someone you're related to who wanted to pull off a stunt that would surpass the deeds of all other shadar-kai…"

"You leave my mother out of this…" hissed Ophelia, through her teeth.

"Remind me again…" said Zabo. "Will she be out in ten years… Or twenty?"

"I don't care!" shouted Ophelia. "When they do let her out, I sure as Hell won't be waiting at the gates to meet her!"

She clenched her fist.

"What she did… The total disregard for life that she showed… People could have died for her mad quest for glory…"

"And you've never felt like doing something similar?" asked Zabo. "Doesn't the desire to be recognized, the urge that all shadar-kai feel, ever enter your mind? It's in your blood, after all…"

Ophelia sighed. Then she looked at Zabo and smirked. She pointed to the mark on her face, the small mark that indicated that she was a Shadowchaser.

"Of course it does," she said. "Why do you think I worked so hard to get this?"

Zabo grinned.

"You thought that being a Shadowchaser would lead to something special?" he said. "Well, maybe it will, and maybe it won't…"

He drew a card.

"Of course, the thing is… Members of law enforcement aren't recognized as heroes much unless they die in the line of duty…"

"Are you going to move or are you going to talk all day?" shouted Ophelia.

Zabo threw a card on his Disk, and Sangan appeared. (1,000 ATK)

"With a Light-Attribute Tuner," shouted Zabo, "and two Dark-Attribute non-Tuners, I can summon my ultimate weapon!

"Therefore, I Tune together Fabled Raven, Sangan, and Spirit Reaper…"

Raven spread his wings, and flew into the sky, with the smaller Fiend and the Zombie following. He turned into a glowing set of rings, and all three turned into a cluster of stars.

"_A thousand nightmares soon come true! Space will twist, then rip in two! Time ends, reality torn, as the power of Chaos now is born!"_

**(*2 + *3 + *3 = *8)**

"Oh, just great!" shouted Ophelia, as Zabo finished the horrible-sounding chant. "He's gone from lunatic to foreboding poet!"

An ominous portal started to open, and something started to fly from it. Ophelia watched with fear…

However, when the Monster appeared, it took her by surprise. Instead of the hideous demon she expected, it was a beautiful woman, with platinum blonde hair, wearing an elaborate black dress. She had feathered wings, one white one and one black one. She held a long staff with two silver wings and a skull on the end. (2,500 ATK)

"Huh?" said Ophelia.

The woman smiled at Ophelia in a way that made her blood run cold.

"Meet Chaos Goddess," said Zabo.

"I've heard of her…" said Ophelia, getting nervous again.

"Well, I'll be glad to make her acquaintance in a moment," said Zabo. "First, thanks to Sangan, I get a Monster from my deck."

He took a card (a second Fabled Raven) from his deck.

"And now to use Chaos Goddess's effect… By discarding a Light Monster from my hand…"

He discarded the Fabled Raven he had just searched for.

"…she can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Dark one from my Graveyard."

Chaos Goddess chanted, and waved her staff.

"So… I give you… Doom Shaman!"

In an aura of eldritch energy, a demonic-looking Spellcaster appeared. He had ram-like horns and a mane of black hair, clawed hands and taloned feet, and a long, snaky tail. He was holding a staff topped with a horned skull. (2,400 ATK)

"Now for your Monsters…" said Zabo. "Chaos Goddess, attack with Anarch Wave!"

Chaos Goddess started at Tetrogre, and her eyes glowed red. Tetrogre roared as the air around him started to warp…

Then he exploded into a shower of gore.

"Ew…" said Ophelia.

"Now, Doom Shaman," continued Zabo, "destroy that Diviner with Doom Purge!"

The fiendish wizard blasted bolts of burning lightning from his staff, hitting the medium, blowing it to pixels and knocking Ophelia on her rump.

"Ow…" she said.

"I set one card facedown," said Zabo, "and then turn it over to you…"

**(O: 5,800) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 7,300)**

Ophelia slowly got up. She drew a card.

She looked at it, and then looked at the other three cards she had.

"Thinking about what to do, Ophelia?" asked Zabo. "Well, this might give you some insight…"

His facedown card lifted up.

"It's called Glory Level Talisman and I'm Equipping it to Chaos Goddess. So long as she has it, she's immune to card effects unless you have a Monster that's a higher Level than she is. Even that Synchro you have that looks like that half-dragon boss of yours won't work on her.

"And that's not all… If you try to attack her with a Monster that's a lower Level than she is, that Monster will be destroyed outright.

"She's Level 8, and I happen to know that there's only one Gishki that's a higher Level than that… And you're so scared of it, you don't even keep in your deck!

"But don't feel too bad… Not that I blame you… I'd be pretty scared of it myself…"

"Now you listen here, you maniac!" shouted Ophelia. "There is no way that some silly card makes me so scared that I'm unwilling to use it…"

She sighed.

_I'm a loud liar… _she thought.

She switched a card on her Disk, and Shellfish moved to Defense Mode again. (900 ATK) Then she set two more cards on her Disk, and two concealed cards appeared, one a Monster, one in her Spell Zone.

"I'm done…" she said.

"Then I draw!" shouted Zabo, drawing a card.

He looked at the card. It was Hanewata.

"First, I Gemini Summon my Doom Shaman."

An aura of eerie, dark energy surrounded the Spellcaster.

"Then, I use his effect, which lets me Special Summon a Fiend-Type Monster from my Graveyard. Like Mefist the Infernal General!"

In a flash of darkness, a demonic knight holding a pole-axe, mounted on hellish steed appeared. (1,800 ATK)

"Then I discard this card to use Chaos Goddess's effect," he said, as he discarded Hanewata, "and summon Archfiend of Gilfer!"

In another dark aura, a horned, winged demon with an armored exoskeleton appeared, hovering in the air. (2,200 ATK)

_Four Monsters? _thought Ophelia, nervously.

"Archfiend of Gilfer, you first," said Zabo. "Stew her Shellfish with Scorching Flame!"

An aura of fire appeared around the demon. It pointed, and fire shot along the ground towards Gishki Shellfish, hitting it and burning it to a crisp.

"Looks like we have a regular fish-fry here!" laughed Zabo. "Mefist, you next! Attack her other Monster!"

Mefist's steed bucked, and he charged.

"And due to his trampling effect, you still take damage!"

However, to Zabo's shock, a young woman dressed in a blue wizard's robe and witch's hat appeared on the card, and blocked Mefist's axe with a long staff. (1,800 DEF)

"Bet you thought it was a Morphing Jar, huh?" said Ophelia.

Zabo frowned. Actually, he did.

"Is that Eria the Water Charmer?" he asked.

"It's Gishki Arial," said Ophelia. "And due to her Flip Effect, I now get to take any Gishki Monster I want from my deck."

She took a card from her deck, and looked at it.

"Bah!" said Zabo. "Doom Shaman, finish the job!"

The Shaman cast his evil spell, blowing Ariel to bits.

"And now Chaos Goddess is going to take care of you…"

Ophelia screamed and fell to her knees as the evil Synchro turned her Anarch Wave on her. It felt like her muscles were starting to pull apart.

**(O: 3,300) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 7,300)**

"Now, just in case…" said Zabo, as he played a card, "I play the Continuous Spell Card, Prohibition.

"I get to name any card I can think of, and both players are forbidden from using that card.

"Just to be safe, I'll name… Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

Ophelia started to sweat… That was _exactly _the card she had searched for with Arial's effect. She had figured that while his effect wouldn't work on Chaos Goddess while she was Equipped with Glory Level Talisman, he could safely attack her because his Level was equal. But Zabo clearly knew that… She couldn't even summon him now.

"And I end my turn…" said Zabo.

_He's got me… _thought Ophelia. _He's got me good…_

She drew a card.

_Gishki Maelstrom? Ugh… With no Ritual Monsters on the field, that's worthless..._

_With Soul Ogre out of commission, the only guy I have that could stand up to Chaos Goddess is Levianima… But he's nowhere in sight… I'm going to lose this duel… Unless I can somehow…_

_Wait… It couldn't be more obvious!_

"I summon Gishki Beast!" she shouted.

In a surge of water, her second Beast leapt onto the field. (1,500 ATK)

"And I'll use its effect to Special Summon Gishki Shellfish from the Graveyard again," she said.

Shellfish appeared again, crouching in Defense Mode. (900 DEF)

"And now, I Overlay both my Gishki…"

The two Gishki turned into watery orbs…

"An Exceed Summon?" gasped Zabo.

"That's right…" said Ophelia. "Not all of the Gishki's big guns are Ritual Monsters…

"I Exceed Summon… Evigishki Merrowgeist."

There was a large, watery orb, and a large, feminine Aqua appeared. She was a Gishki, but she may well have been related to the Gusto as well, perhaps symbolizing their alliance in the war against the Inverz. She had red hair, fin-like wings, and green, scaly skin. She carried a long staff similar to that used by the Spellcasters of the Gishki tribe. (2,100 ATK)

"Not bad…" said Zabo. "My Glory Level Talisman would be powerless against an Exceed Monster… But you made one small mistake… All but one of my Monsters are stronger than she is."

Ophelia's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Shimmering Spirit Mirror of Gishki!" she said. "Like Glory Level Talisman, this Trap Equips to my Monster. In this case, it increases her Attack Points by 800."

An even fancier mirrored staff replaced the one that Merrowgeist was holding. (2,900 ATK)

"But… Instead of attacking Chaos Goddess… I'm going to save her for later, and go after your Doom Shaman!

"Attack! Freezing Surge!"

Merrowgeist pointed her weapon at Doom Shaman, and fired a bolt of blue energy. Doom Shaman cursed and then screamed as ice formed over him… Then he shattered.

"And with him gone, so goes the Monster you summoned with his effect," said Ophelia.

Mefist shattered into pixels.

"Curse you…" said Zabo. "This isn't over… All I have to do is draw a Light Monster, and I'll be able to bring Doom Shaman back."

"Well, we'll soon see…" said Ophelia, as she crossed her arms. "I end my turn…"

**(O: 3,300) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 6,800)**

Zabo drew a card. He frowned.

"Didn't draw one, huh?" asked Ophelia.

"I'm not licked yet," said Zabo. "Archfiend of Gilfer… Attack Evigishki Merrowgeist."

The Archfiend blasted its flame, but Merrowgeist simply batted it aside, and the Fiend was incinerated by the backfire.

"Now I use my Archfiend's effect…" said Zabo.

"Actually, you don't!" said Ophelia.

She took Gishki Shellfish from underneath the card, and discarded it.

"By detaching one of Merrowgeist's Overlay Units when she destroys a Monster, I can send that Monster back to your deck instead of the Graveyard. So Archfiend of Gilfer's effect can't be used."

Zabo was visibly angry.

"I set this, then move Chaos Goddess to Defense Mode, and end my turn…" he growled.

A facedown card appeared behind Chaos Goddess as she sat on her haunches and held her staff in her lap. (1,800 DEF)

**(O: 3,300) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 6,100)**

Ophelia drew a card.

She looked at the cards in her hand: Gishki Marker, Gishki Maelstrom, Gishki Eater, and Evigishki Soul Ogre.

"I summon… Gishki Marker!" she said.

She played the card, and the strange Gishki with an octopus for a head materialized. (1,600 ATK)

"Next, I use its effect…"

Gishki Aquamirror slipped out of her discard slot, and she took it.

She sighed. His Prohibition still prevented her from summoning Soul Ogre, and even it wasn't there, she didn't have the Level requirements summon him.

_Sorry, big guy, _she thought, looking at the card.

"Merrowgeist, attack Chaos Goddess!" she shouted.

Once again, Merrowgeist fired her freezing ray. The wicked Fairy froze solid before she shattered into pieces.

"And once again," said Ophelia, as she discarded Gishki Beast, "I use Merrowgeist's effect to send Chaos Goddess back to your deck.

"And now, Gishki Marker attacks you directly!"

Zabo howled as the octopus man rushed him, slashing with all four of his scimitars.

**(O: 3,300) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 4,500)**

"You'll pay for that…" cursed the techno-mage.

He drew a card.

He set it on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared.

He nodded.

"Not much to say when you're losing, huh?" asked Ophelia, as she drew a card.

"Gishki Marker, attack!"

The humanoid mollusk rushed at the set Monster…

Unfortunately, its sword hit something it couldn't cut. Marshmallon appeared on the card, grinning with its upside-down smile, and Marker's weapon bounced off.

Ophelia groaned as a surge of pain hit her in the abdomen.

"I _hate _that nasty gumdrop…" she said.

She sighed.

She set a card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"I can't do anything else… It's your move…"

**(O: 2,300) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 4,500)**

Zabo drew a card.

Then he cackled again.

"I just drew my backup plan!" he laughed.

He took Hanewata and Spirit Reaper from his discard slot, and pocketed both.

"But don't take my word for it…" he said, as an ominous shadow appeared on his side of the field. "Behold… Chaos Sorcerer!"

It was indeed Chaos Sorcerer, the infamous user of Chaos Magic that was possibly second in notoriety only to the two dreaded Envoys. (2,300 ATK)

"And I'm sure you know what his effect is…"

Chaos Sorcerer formed a ball of pure blackness, and hurled it, eradicating Evigishki Merrowgeist. The Shimmering Spirit Mirror of Gishki fell to the ground, and shattered.

"Don't forget, that guy can't attack on the round he does that," said Ophelia.

"No, _he _can't," said Zabo, ominously

Ophelia realized what he meant as Zabo's facedown card lifted up. It was Call of the Haunted. In a flash, Doom Shaman returned. (2,400 ATK)

"Next, I can Gemini Summon Doom Shaman," said Zabo, as the eerie aura appeared around the Spellcaster. "And then use his effect to summon Mefist again!"

In a flash, the Infernal General appeared again. (1,800 ATK)

"Doom Shaman…" he ordered.

The evil Shaman's staff crackled with dark magic.

Then he cast his powerful spell, blowing Gishki Marker to shards.

"All right General," said Zabo. "Attack…"

Ophelia lifted her hand, and her Trap Card lifted up, revealing Call of the Haunted. In a watery aura, Evigishki Tetrogre appeared again. (2,600 ATK)

"In that case, I end my turn," said Zabo. "Seems you really have no choice but to attack my Chaos Sorcerer right now… But my Doom Shaman will still be here, so I wouldn't count me out yet…"

**(O: 1,500) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 4,500)**

Ophelia drew a card.

"We'll soon see…" she said.

She played it, and the Pot of Avarice appeared in front of her. She took both Gishki Beasts, Gishki Shadow, Gishki Marker, and Gishki Diviner from her Graveyard, and shuffled them into her deck. She made two draws.

She grinned.

"You know, Zabo…" she said. "That Prohibition was a good idea… But what you really should have done was use its effect to keep me from using Gishki Aquamirror."

"So you say," said Zabo. "You had other ways to summon Soul Ogre."

"Now who says I need Soul Ogre?" asked Ophelia. "I'm playing Aquamirror, and sacrificing Tetrogre…"

She played the card, and Tetrogre vanished into grains of light.

"…to summon Evigishki Mind Angus."

In a flash, the Gishki sorceress appeared on her bestial mount. (2,500 ATK)

"Now, I use her effect," continued Ophelia. "I can send five cards in either Graveyard back to the owners' decks. And to make sure you don't use your cards easier…"

Zabo's eyes opened wide as Sangan, both Fabled Ravens, Hanewata, and Glory Level Talisman flew back to his deck.

"Now, Fulfillment of the Contract!" shouted Ophelia, as she played another card. "I pay 800 Life Points to bring another Ritual Monster back."

In an aura of light, Tetrogre appeared again. (2,600 ATK)

"And now to clean up…" she said.

Mind Angus blasted a bolt of energy from her staff, and Doom Shaman was blown into flaming residue. Mefist shattered as well. Then Tetrogre lunged at Chaos Sorcerer and the evil wizard fell under his claw.

**(O: 700) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 4,100)**

"I still have Marshmallon!" cursed Zabo.

"So you do…" said Ophelia. "You're defending with a little Fairy creampuff…

"I set this facedown, and end my turn…"

She fit a card into her Disk, and a facedown card appeared in front of her.

Zabo looked at her. He didn't like the way she said that.

He drew a card.

It was Mirror Force.

_Seems like this is my lucky day, _he thought.

He set it in his Disk, and it appeared facedown.

"Make your move…" he said.

Ophelia paused.

_Here goes,_ she thought.

She drew a card.

_And that's the one!_

She quickly played it.

"I play Supremacy Berry," she said. "Because my Life Points are lower than yours, I gain 2,000 of them…

"And that gives me just enough to use this Trap Card…"

Her facedown card lifted up.

"Gishki Maelstrom! The price of this card is steep… 1,000 Life Points for every Gishki Ritual Monster I have… But… For each one, I get to destroy one card!"

Three bolts of lightning struck, one hitting Ophelia, and the other two hitting Zabo's Marshmallon and Mirror Force. The Monster and the Trap Card were incinerated.

Ophelia took some deep breaths.

"Now to finish you off!" she shouted. "Mind Angus, Tetrogre… Attack him directly!"

Zabo screamed. Mind Angus blasted her magic, while Tetrogre rushed at him and struck with his Savage Sea Claw…

**(O: 700) - - - - - - - - - - (Z: 0)**

As soon as the final blow landed, Zabo, or rather the simulacrum that had been posing as him, shattered into ice. Ophelia lifted an eyebrow.

She walked up to the remains. All that was left was some rapidly melting ice, his Duel Disk, and his deck.

_Maybe the world IS going mad… _she thought.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Lorelei carefully peaked into Dybbuk's office.

He wasn't inside, so she snuck in. She looked around.

She looked at Dybbuk's desk. She took notice of the laptop computer and the telephone, both of which seemed to be wireless. She supposed that this fortress had its own wireless tower…

The computer was on, with a typical screensaver. She moved the mouse to take a look, and quickly found that you needed a password to access any information. She was no hacker, so she left it alone.

Then she noticed something strange… On a side table was another phone, which seemed to be an old landline unit.

Now _that _didn't make sense… If this fortress was in some isolated area, what landline system could it be connected to? She looked at it closer, and sure enough, the cord wasn't connected to any ordinary jack.

She picked up the receiver… Between the earpiece and the speaker was a button that didn't seem to belong. She pushed it.

To her surprise, a door opened at the back wall of the office with a low rumble.

She walked into the small room on the other side, where a small table with a few leather bound books on it was kept.

She picked up one of them, and opened it. It was written in dark arcana, a language used by wizards who practiced black magic. She could read it, of course… Learning it was sort of a prerequisite for becoming a Doomdreamer.

It seemed to be a journal of some sort. She started to read…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GLORY LEVEL TALISMAN (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image: **A vampire wearing a necklace made of garlic around his neck.

**Card Description: **Upon activation, this card is treated as an Equip Spell that Equips to a Level 5 or higher Monster you control. If your opponent does not control a Monster that is a higher Level than the Equipped Monster, the Equipped Monster cannot be targeted by the effects of Spell, Trap, or Effect Monsters. If the Equipped Monster is attacked by a Monster that is a lower Level than the Equipped Monster, negate the attack and destroy the attacking Monster.

_Note: "Glory Level Talisman" was first used by the spirit of Harpie's Brother in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "A New World Order". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SHIMMERING SPIRIT MIRROR OF GISHKI (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Gishki Shadow perched on a rock, holding a long staff topped with a decorated, oval mirror.

**Card Effect: **Upon activation, this card is treated as an Equip Spell that Equips to a "Gishki" Monster you control. Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 800. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect, draw 1 card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GISHKI MAELSTROM (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Gishki Noelia leaping over a ridge, casting bolts of burning lightning on Inverz Madith and Inverz Moth.

**Card Effect: **For each "Gishki" Ritual Monster you control, pay 1,000 Life Points and destroy 1 card on the field.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Two simulacrums had been destroyed; not that it mattered much to the mastermind behind them. They were doing exactly what they had been created for, keeping the Boston Shadowchasers busy.**_

_**Still, it seemed that the plan had been compromised a bit. The leadership of the Shadowchasers now knew of the two Doomdreamers' escape, as well as the two kidnappings. It was likely going to cause a change of the immediate plans.**_

_**For now, one more simulacrum was on the loose, and as fate would have it, Jeb, who as you may have noticed, has been absent for a while, was chasing after it, just as puzzled as his two allies were when confronted by the ones who claimed to be Glum and Zabo. **_

"_**Rivalry; Creation and Destruction" is coming soon. **_


	20. Creation and Destruction

_It's Friday the 13__th__…_

_Watch out for black cats, knock on wood…_

_And read this chapter thoroughly… There's a lot going on here…_

_One other thing: I'd like to thank Lux-Nero for creating the truly unique species of Shadowkind featured in this chapter._

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Rivalry**

**Creation and Destruction**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Dante walked into his house, and headed straight for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and took out a bottle of Budweiser. Then he picked a Slim Jim out of a package on the door.

_It's a little early for beer, _he thought, as he reached for a bottle opener, _but I need something to calm my nerves._

He heard the front door close. He walked into the living room as Ophelia walked in.

"You'll never believe…" they both said at once.

They stopped short.

"You first…" said Ophelia.

"I just dueled a simulacrum made in Brutus Glum's image," replied Dante. "And since he's been dead for over a year, I think it may have been an infernal animus simulacrum."

Ophelia nodded. It made sense with Zabo too…

An infernal animus simulacrum was made by devils, using power obtained from a damned soul to make a simulacrum in the likeness of the soul's original body. Supposedly, getting the required energy involved torturing the soul even more thoroughly before it was transformed into a lemure (at which point it lost all memories of its former life, and its mortal identity). And this was only one of the insidious ways that devils could use the soul energy that they gained from deceased mortals who wound up in their clutches.

"Where's Jeb?" asked Ophelia.

They were interrupted as the door opened, and Karen walked in with a sulk.

"You seem happy," said Ophelia, noting that Karen was clearly _not _happy. "You upset because school is starting in two days?"

"That I can handle…" said Karen, as she flopped onto the couch. ""I'm seriously running out of willpower…"

"You're on a diet?" said Dante, in surprise.

"Yeah," said Karen. "Last night, I had a craving for chips. So I ate celery sticks so I wouldn't go for the chips. But fifteen minutes later, the craving came back.

"So I ate a 100-calorie snack pack so I wouldn't go for the chips. But fifteen minutes later, the craving came back.

"So I ate air-popped popcorn so I wouldn't go for the chips. But fifteen minutes later, the craving came back."

"So eat the chips!" shouted Ophelia.

"But…" said Karen.

"Karen, will you stop listening to that stupid Sarah Blaze woman?" shouted Ophelia. "You're as thin as a rail! You don't have to diet! Many kids would kill to be as thin as you! It's okay for you to have chips once in a while!"

Karen sighed a little.

"I swear Karen…" continued Ophelia. "What do your parents think of you watching and listening to that show?"

Karen giggled a little.

"My folks kinda gave up controlling what my brother and I watched on TV when I was ten," replied Karen. "My mom got a new satellite TV system that offered something that controlled what children watched…"

"Like the old V-chip?" said Dante, almost laughing.

Televisions were still required to include a V-chip in these times, but it had steadily lost popularity to the point where it was almost obsolete.

"The problem with the old V-chip was," said Karen, "as you know, it was too easy to turn off. This was a service offered by the company. It was kind of like the V-chip… It blocked any programming deemed offensive to young viewers, for only twenty more dollars a month.

"And you didn't use a password to turn it off. In order to watch _any _show that it would block, you had to call a toll-free number, kind of like how you call to order a movie on a premium channel. It almost was almost guaranteed to keep your kids from watching anything bad."

"Seems like it would be a hassle for the parents to watch what they wanted," said Ophelia.

"That's why it didn't last…" said Karen. "My mom figured that there were simply no programs she would want to watch that it would block…

"Boy was she wrong…"

Dante laughed out loud.

"It blocked all her soaps, right?" he asked. "And she didn't find out until after she tried to tape them?"

"You should have seen her cussing out the poor guy on phone," said Karen. "Right before she cancelled the service. After that, she decided that regulating our television watching wasn't worth the headache."

Then the fireplace in front of them started to burn intensely.

"Hold that thought, Karen," said Dante.

They watched as an image of Jalal appeared, sitting at his deck.

"Greetings," he said. "This is an important message for all members of the Shadowchasers organization, and will be repeated in each local base either until the crisis is resolved, or all members in a given base have heard it. I wish I could be bringing good news, but unfortunately, I am not. There is a dangerous situation on our hands that everyone needs to be aware of."

He cleared his throat.

"First and most importantly, two Shadowchasers have been kidnapped."

Images of Red Feather and Penelope appeared behind him.

"The victims are Red Feather, who was abducted while patrolling Yellowstone National Park, and Penelope LeRusse, who was abducted while off-duty at the Canadian National Exposition in Toronto.

"There have been no recent activations of the Indelible Imprint, so we can assume that the two victims are alive… Where they are and what state they are in, we have no idea. I can say for certain, no ransom demands have been made.

"But we have identified the abductors, which brings us to the second part of the crisis."

Two sets of mug shots replaced the images of the two Shadowchasers.

"Ulysses Tiberius and Lorelei DeLuc, the two surviving conspirators of the Temple of All-Consumption plot in Chicago last year. Until recently, we believed them to be in custody… Exactly how long they have been at large, we do not know. They were replaced at some point in the past three weeks with changeling imps.

"We can thus speculate that possibly, the forces of Hell may have allied themselves with the Doomdreamers. Exactly why beings of Law have chosen to ally themselves with a force of Chaos, we can only guess.

"If you find any clues to the whereabouts of Red Feather or Penelope LeRusse, contact central command immediately. Should you see Ulysses Tiberius or Lorelei DeLuc, call for backup before attempting to apprehend them.

"I cannot stress this last statement enough. Given the nature of their crimes and the sentences they received, these two fugitives have little to lose at this point. They should be considered _very _dangerous."

Jalal vanished. Dante looked at Ophelia.

"Well, this is just going from bad to worse..." he said.

He took a bite of his Slim Jim.

"I'll call Jeb," said Ophelia, "but I have a feeling his hands may be full right now…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Thirty minutes ago.

Jeb was driving down a main thoroughfare in East Boston on his D-Wheel, in pursuit.

He glanced to the side and upward, at the figure he was pursuing. She ran across the roof of a building on all fours, and then leapt to the next building.

"Come on!" shouted Jeb. "Do you actually think you can outrun a D-Wheel? You're gonna get tired long before I run out of gas!"

The figure paused.

Then she leapt off the building, and dashed towards a library.

Jeb watched. It seemed that his quarry had gotten tired of running.

He parked his D-Wheel and dismounted. He looked towards the library as he lifted his helmet off.

_This is nuts… _he thought.

He cautiously walked up to the building, where she was waiting in front of the steps, perched on a stone statue of a lion.

"Hello, Jeb…" she said, sadly. "You remember me, don't you?

"It's been a long time…"

Whenever Jeb saw one of these Shadowkind, he couldn't help but think that some Broadway producer was planning a revival of _Cats _and that this was one of the actors. She was covered with a coat of fine fur, and had many catlike features – ears, claws on her hands and feet, and a tail. She only wore a bikini top and a matching bottom. (When a shapeshifter knew it would be changing shape, it tended to limit its clothing to scant items that wouldn't be torn to shreds when it did.)

These (usually) exclusively female Shadowkind, who really had no name other than "cat-women", suffered from a horrible curse. They were driven to mate with human males, and had both the physical beauty and charm in their human forms to attract them. But these relationships always ended tragically when they consummated their love. The throes of passion would cause the cat-woman to involuntarily assume her true form, at which point her predatory instincts would dominate her, usually causing her to kill her mate.

This often resulted in Shadow-Touched who were born from such doomed unions, and if the child was female, there was a chance she would grow into an actual cat-woman, inheriting the curse from her mother. Only if a cat-woman fought her urge could she go through life without blood on her hands, and it was hard.

Emily had been a little different. Apparently, her curse had been more serious than most.

"Yeah, very long," said Jeb. "A long time since you sent us the letter begging us to stop you, saying that something evil inside you had made you kill that young couple…

"And you didn't make it easy for us. The first time we found you, you gave us a sob story before you gave us the slip. We figured that you had done the same thing that most cat-women do, and it had made you snap. And we found four more victims before we found you again…

"And when we finally appeared to have cornered you, you had done yourself in, poisoned yourself with cyanide, and left us note asking why we had failed to stop you. As if it was our fault.

"So how can you still be alive? Or are you really Emily at all?"

Then Emily burst into tears.

"Oh, here we go again…" sighed Jeb.

"What does it matter?" sobbed Emily. "I knew that I was going to die anyway… And now… Now it's going to happen all over again! It's a cruel joke…"

As she sobbed, she activated the Duel Disk on her arm.

"Emily, please…" said Jeb. "If you're going to give me the 'life is pain and I'm going to show you the meaning of despair routine', I should tell you that someone has already tried that… It didn't work for him…"

Emily sobbed a little more…

Then she hissed, and bore her claws and fangs.

"Okay, okay!" said Jeb, nervously. "If you want to duel me, I'm okay with that!"

_Almost forgot what I was dealing with here, _he thought. _Better she be sad than angry…_

Emily leapt off the statue, and sniffled a little.

_Here goes… _said Jeb.

He activated his Duel Disk.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Emily: 8,000)**

Jeb realized something as Emily made her first draw… Neither he, Dante, or Ophelia had ever dueled her. Their one actual meeting with her lasted about fifteen minutes, and then she escaped without even offering to get out under the usual method of the Fair Fight Clause. The next time they saw her, she was dead…

…_apparently… _thought Jeb, as she placed three cards on her Disk.

Three set cards, one of them a Monster and two behind it, appeared. Emily sniffled again.

"Go ahead," she said.

Jeb made a draw.

_Well, best see what I'm up against… _he said.

He played a card, and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared in front of him. (1,100 ATK)

He pointed, and she lifted her sword, and dashed towards the set Monster. Unfortunately, Marshmallon appeared on the card, and Jeb cringed in pain as the blade bounced off. (500 DEF)

"I'll set a card facedown," he said, as a set card appeared. "I think I'll end it there…"

**(J: 7,000) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 8,000)**

Emily wiped away some tears as she made a draw.

"You just felt the pain of utter despair," she sobbed. "Now I'll help her feel it too…

"Marshmallon, go away!"

The small Fairy vanished.

"I summon Vice Dragon!"

With a roar, the large, violet-skinned, ugly-looking Dragon that was often used by Jack Atlas appeared. (2,000 ATK)

"Now end Warrior Lady's suffering…" she said. "Destroy her!"

Vice Dragon let out a blast of flame, eradicating the Warrior.

"What are you trying to prove to me, Emily?" said Jeb, with an annoyed tone. "Do you actually think you did those six people a favor by killing them?"

Emily's only response was to hang her head.

"Be that way…" said Jeb. "I use Warrior Lady's effect…"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared where Warrior Lady had been. (1,400 ATK)

Then she set a card in her Disk, and a third facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" she said.

_This is demented… _thought Jeb.

**(J: 6,100) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 8,000)**

He drew a card.

"I activate… My Fatal Abacus Trap Card," said Emily.

The card she had set last turn lifted up.

"Now, each duelist will feel 500 points of pain each time one of his or her Monsters goes to the Graveyard."

"Well, that's a fine how'd-you-do…" said Jeb. "However… That Dragon has got to go…

"I sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic Guardian…"

The elf vanished, and the Fatal Abacus glowed. Jeb winced a little.

"…to Special Summon Turret Warrior!"

The ground burst open, and the tall Warrior made of cinderblock with two turrets mounted on its shoulders leapt out. (1,200 ATK) –) (2,600 ATK)

"Attack her Dragon!" he shouted. "Rapid Blast Barrage!"

Turret Warrior's guns blasted, and Vice Dragon roared as the shots penetrated its hide. It blew into dark globules.

"And that means your Fatal Abacus works against you," said Jeb.

"Ergh…" said Emily.

**(J: 5,600) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 6,900)**

"That will be all for now…"

Emily made a draw.

She stopped for a minute, and wiped away a tear again.

"I discard one card from my hand…" she said.

She discarded one card, and a Monster appeared in front of her that, quite frankly, was the very last one Jeb had expected: Quickdraw Synchron. There was no mistaking it… It was the little robotic cowboy Synchro that Yusei Fudo was so fond of. (700 ATK)

"The Monster I discarded was Level Eater," continued Emily. "And by reducing Quickdraw Synchron's Level to 4, I can Special Summon it to the field."

Quickdraw Synchron jumped in shock as a small beetle with a star on its back leapt out of its chest. (600 ATK)

_Don't tell me she's going to… _thought Jeb.

To Jeb's unbelieving eyes, Quickdraw Synchron flew into the sky, with Level Eater following.

"I Tune my two Monsters together…" said Emily, sadly.

**(*4 + *1 = *5)**

There was no mistaking the Synchro Monster that appeared. Junk Warrior leapt into view, making a dramatic pose. (2,300 ATK)

Emily groaned as Fatal Abacus glowed again.

"Any particular reason why you're using Yusei Fudo's Monster all of a sudden?" asked Jeb.

No answer.

"Oh… kay…" he said. "Staying quiet now…"

Emily played a Spell Card.

"I'm playing Book of Moon," she said. "It flips your Turret Warrior to set position."

Jeb took a step backwards as Turret Warrior vanished, replaced by a set Monster.

"And now, my Junk Warrior will attack with Scrap Fist," said Emily.

Junk Warrior let out a low roar, and lunged at the set Turret Warrior. It briefly appeared before the Synchro Monster's fist hit it, blowing it to pixels. Jeb groaned as Fatal Abacus glowed again.

**(J: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 5,900)**

_So what exactly is the whole point to this deck? _thought Jeb. _Marshmallon, Vice Dragon, and now Warrior Synchros? Her Monsters are all over the place… There's no rhyme or reason…_

_Or is that the whole point?_

He made a draw.

"I summon Getsu Fuhma," he said.

He threw the card on his Disk, and the female demon-hunter appeared. (1,700 ATK)

"Next, I play Shrink," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "I'll cut Junk Warrior's Attack Score in half."

Junk Warrior glowed with dark energy. (1,150 ATK)

"And now, Getsu Fuhma will attack!"

The ronin leapt at the mechanical Warrior, and with one slash with her katana, cut it in half.

"Yusei…" said Jeb. "Wherever you are, don't hold it against me…"

**(J: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 4,850)**

Emily closed her eyes as she drew a card.

"I activate both my Trap Cards," she said. "The first one is Call of the Haunted…"

The first card lifted up, and Quickdraw Synchron appeared again. (700 ATK)

_Don't tell me she's summoning another of Yusei's Synchros… _thought Jeb.

"The other one is Wicked Rebirth," said Emily, as her other Trap Card lifted up. "I pay 800 Life Points to revive Junk Warrior."

Junk Warrior appeared once again. (2,300 ATK)

"And now…" said the cat-woman, showing enthusiasm for the first time. "I Overlay these two Monsters…"

Junk Warrior and Quickdraw Synchron turned into dark orbs.

"I bring forth the embodiment of despair…"

_Of course! _thought Jeb. _It all makes sense now! Vice Dragon, Quickdraw Synchron, Junk Warrior… The Monsters she was summoning were all Level 5…_

_And now that she's summoning a Rank 5 Exceed… It can only mean one thing…_

A dark portal opened, and a sinister form flew out. It was a Fiend, but its molted, dark, feathered wings indicated that it was once a fallen angel. He wore dark robes, had unkempt, black hair, and glowing red eyes. He held a dagger made of ruby that was jagged, as if it had been snapped off of a larger piece.

"Behold…" said Emily. _"Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!"_

(2,600 ATK)

_This is not good… _thought Jeb.

Emily took Junk Warrior from under the card, and discarded it.

"I use his effect," she said, "and discard one Overlay Unit to destroy Getsu Fuhma."

Adreus's eyes glowed red, and Getsu Fuhma screamed and fell to her knees as a dark shadow enveloped her. She collapsed before she shattered. Jeb grunted again as Fatal Abacus glowed.

"Did you hear her scream?" asked Emily. "That's the sound my heart made when I came to one morning and found the man I had loved torn to pieces, killed by some wretched beast…

"And my heart made it again even louder when I realized that the wretched beast was _me. _

"After that, Jeb, I no longer had any hope… I didn't want to live…"

"And did those other six people deserve to die too?" asked Jeb.

"I didn't want to kill them…" said Emily. "But once I had killed my lover, something kept awakening the beast within me, making me see humans as prey. That's why I begged you to stop me…

"When you first confronted me, I was about to surrender… But I felt the beast rising again, and had to flee before it completely took over! I might have added you three to the list of victims…

"Eventually, I realized that I'd probably kill more before you found me again… So I took cyanide to kill the evil creature I had become…

'I don't know how I'm alive again… And it's just going to happen again… Maybe it's a vicious cycle that I'm forced to live.

"I know I'm not convincing you… But maybe this will help…

"Adreus, make him feel pain! Attack him directly!"

Adreus lifted his hand, and the dagger glowed with a blood red aura. He hurled it, and it turned into a blazing bolt of flaming energy, striking Jeb in the stomach and knocking him over.

**(J: 2,000) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 4,050)**

_This babe is crazy! _thought Jeb.

As he got up, Emily played a Spell Card.

"I play Magic Planter," she said. "I'll send Fatal Abacus to the Graveyard to draw two cards."

A mass of vines sprouted out of the ground and consumed the Trap Card. She made two draws.

_Can't say I'm sorry to see it go, _thought Jeb.

She set one card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared behind Adreus.

"I end my turn…" said Emily.

Jeb sighed.

"My draw…" he said.

He drew a card.

_Let's see here…_ he thought, as he looked at his hand.

Instant Fusion, Blue Flame Swordsman, Covering Fire, and Monster Reborn.

_Adreus can use that effect one more time, and her facedown card is probably something to protect him, _he thought. _What to do…_

He looked at the Trap Card he had set.

Then something hit him.

When he said that the 'life is pain and I'm going to show you the meaning of despair routine' had been done before, he was referring to Jack, Rua, and Ruka's duel with Aporia. The Shadowchasers knew how that turned out because the Neo Domino Shadowchasers had been secretly observing it. While Jalal and several Incantifers had been researching a spell that might have been able to destroy the Arc Cradle, they had boarded the structure to give assistance to the Signers if it was needed.

They were about to do so when it seemed like Rua was going to die, but the sudden appearance of Life Stream Dragon, which _no-one_ had expected, made them change their minds. (Apparently, only the Crimson Dragon knew that "Five Dragons" was a misnomer – there had actually been six.)

_Maybe… _thought Jeb.

He looked at his Extra Deck.

_It's risky, _he thought, _but maybe I can win this duel the same way that they did… By countering Despair with a little Hope…_

"I play… Instant Fusion!" he said. "I give up 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon Giltia the Dark Knight from my Extra Deck."

In a burst of light, a warrior dressed in a purple tunic with green shoulder guards and a helmet, holding a spear, appeared in front of him. (1,850 ATK)

"Then, I activate this," he said, as his facedown card lifted up. "It's MY Call of the Haunted."

Turret Warrior rose onto the field again. (1,200 ATK)

"And because both are Level 5, I can Overlay them to summon a Rank 5 Exceed of my own…"

The two Monsters turned into orbs of light, and then a light covered the field that was overpowering…

A beautiful form flew onto the field. Truly he was an angel, not one among the fallen like Adreus, but a true champion of the Higher Plane. He had large, golden, feathered wings, gleaming armor, held a glowing longsword and a shield with a symbol depicting the sun. His eyes glowed blue like the sky and his blonde hair reached to his shoulders.

"I summon… _Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!"_

(2,600 ATK)

Emily hissed a little.

"Adreus's effect won't work on Tiras," said Jeb. "At least not now… He can't be destroyed by card effects so long as he has at least one Overlay Unit.

"And, if he battles, I can destroy one of your cards."

"But if he battles Adreus now, they'll destroy each other," said Emily.

"But he has help," said Jeb.

He fit a card on his Disk, and Blue Flame Swordsman appeared next to Tiras. (1,800 ATK)

"I'll lower this guy's Attack Score by 400 points," he said, "and give that 400 to Tiras."

Blue Flame Swordsman fell to an Attack Score of 1,400, while Tiras rose to 3,000.

"It's pointless!" said Emily.

She raised her hand, and her Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Threatening Roar!"

Jeb sighed. He looked at the two cards left in his hand. He set one, and it appeared facedown.

**(J: 1,000) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 4,050)**

_If she manages to destroy Blue Flame Swordsman with an attack from Adreus, _he thought, _she'll win this duel…_

_IF she manages, that is. My Covering Fire is set, and if she takes the bait, his Attack Score will shoot up to 4,800, and Adreus will be vanquished. _

"I end my turn," said Jeb. "Unfortunately, that means I must send one of Tiras's Overlay Units to the Graveyard."

He discarded Turret Warrior.

Emily drew a card.

Then she took Quickdraw Synchron, and discarded it.

"I use Adreus's effect to destroy Blue Flame Swordsman!" she cried.

The Warrior screamed, and then shattered into pixels.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jeb. "Now Adreus can't use his effect again."

"I have my reasons," said Emily.

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "Well, I'm using Blue Flame Swordsman's other effect."

In a bonfire of flame, the true Flame Swordsman appeared, lifting his bronze sword. (1,800 ATK)

Emily glanced at Jeb's facedown card.

Then she took one of her two cards, and set it in her Disk. A facedown card of her own appeared.

"I end my turn…" she said.

_Seems she isn't dumb… _thought Jeb.

He drew a card.

_This is going to be risky but…_

"I activate my Trap…" said Emily.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"The Spellbinding Circle!"

Tiras gasped as a shimmering, glowing pentagram formed around him, trapping him.

_Crud! _thought Jeb. _Now he can't even attack!_

He looked at the two cards in his hand, Pot of Avarice and Monster Reborn.

He took the first, and played it. He reshuffled Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Turret Warrior, Getsu Fuhma, and Blue Flame Swordsman.

He made two draws.

He looked hard at Adreus. Logic stated that it should be no threat without any of its Overlay Units… But still…

He set one of his cards on his Disk, and a facedown card appeared.

"I end my turn…" he sighed. "And that means I have to get rid of Tiras's other Overlay Unit."

He discarded Giltia the Dark Knight.

Emily drew a card. She started to gush even harder.

"Your Monster is helpless now…" she sobbed. "So now he has to die…

"I play the Spell Card, Exceed Extension…"

"Say WHAT?" shouted Jeb.

He looked at Emily.

"You can't just walk into a card store and ask to buy _that _card!" he shouted. "That was a special card! The only known copies are the ones that were given to the semi-finalists of this year's Duel Monster's National!"

Emily just sobbed again.

"I pay 2,000 Life Points," she said, "and both Junk Warrior and Quickdraw Synchron are reattached to Adreus as Overlay Units.

"That gives him two more uses of his effect… And I'll use one now…

"Destroy his Keeper of Genesis!"

Adreus's eyes started to glow again.

"I don't think so…" said Jeb.

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate… Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a card in his hand, and lightning flashed, hitting Adreus. The fallen angel screamed, and shattered into black shards.

Emily looked flabbergasted. She took the last card in her hand.

She played it, and Monster Reborn appeared in front of her. In a flash, Adreus appeared again. (2,600 ATK)

"I… I… I end my turn…" she said.

**(J: 1,000) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 2,050)**

_Okay, here goes… _thought Jeb.

He drew a card.

"I play Heavy Storm!" he shouted, as he played it.

A fierce windstorm erupted over the field, and both copies of Call of the Haunted and Spellbinding Circle shattered. Tiras lifted his weapon again.

"Now, I play MY Monster Reborn," he said, as he played his last card.

Giltia the Dark Knight appeared next to Flame Swordsman. (1,850 ATK) The two Fusion Monsters looked at each other and nodded.

"All right, Tiras," said Jeb. "Strike down the Keeper of Armageddon with Dictum Strike!"

Tiras flew towards his evil counterpart, and slashed with his gleaming blade. A second later, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon was blasted out of existence.

"Giltia, attack directly with Soul Spear! Finish her off!"

**(J: 1,000) - - - - - - - - - - (E: 0)**

Just like before, as the final blow struck, the simulacrum (because simulacrum it was) imitating Emily shattered into inert ice. All that was left, besides the ice and some water, was her Duel Disk.

Jeb lifted an eyebrow.

_A simulacrum… _he thought. _Isn't that something?_

He sighed. A simulacrum had no actual link to the model. It never had Emily's mind or soul within its form. So now, the purpose behind whole conversation he had with it was thrown into doubt. Did the _real_ Emily truly feel sorry for her victims as this phony had claimed? Or was it all lies programmed by whatever wizard had sent it?

He guessed he would never know…

He walked up, and picked up the Disk. Then he looked through the cards.

He looked at the Exceed Extension card.

_This is priceless… _he thought. _And I don't believe for a second that whoever sent this simulacrum obtained it via legitimate means… And it's not the only rare card here._

_I'll send it to Headquarters… Hopefully, the rightfully owners will come forward…_

_If not… I'm sure Jalal will find someone who can use them…_

His cellphone rang.

"Yeah, Dante?" he said, answering it. "I ran into a little problem…"

"You can tell us later, Jeb," said Dante. "Get back to the house ASAP. The boss has a message for all Shadowchasers, and its repeating in half an hour. You'd best be here to see it…"

"I'm on my way," said Jeb.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At this time, Lorelei was finishing the journal, and she definitely did _not _like what it contained.

_This is madness… _she thought. _I have to warn Uly…_

"Ahem…" said a voice.

She spun around, and saw Dybbuk at the door to the room.

"Are you lost, Miss DeLuc?" he asked.

He stared at her. Then he turned and looked over his shoulder.

Then he stepped aside, and someone else walked into the room…

Lorelei stepped back in shock. It was Dybbuk's employer, the one she had seen twice before. This time, however, she could see him perfectly clearly. He wasn't masking his features in darkness.

And yet, she wished that he was…

The creature stood seven feet tall, and was clad in black robes. He held a long staff made of tarnished steel, made to look like a serpent was coiling up the shaft. At the top, the serpent clutched a large, blood-red ruby in its mouth.

The creature's hands were bony, and his face was a bare, fiendish skull, with pinpoints of fiery light in the eye sockets. His teeth included large, sharp incisors.

Lorelei had seen liches before, mighty sorcerers who had used an unholy ritual to obtain immortality through undeath. But this was clearly different… The aura of Evil this being emitted… It was no normal lich…

Clearly, it was both a lich AND a devil.

_Okay… _thought Lorelei, as sweat fell down her face, _this is it… I'm gonna die right here…_

_But… First I'm gonna find out who the guy is who's going to kill me…_

"Who… are you?" she asked.

The creature glared at her.

"Jalie," he said, speaking more clearly this time. "Duke of Cania, Viceroy to the Archduke Mephistopheles."

"Jalie Squarefoot?" gasped Lorelei. "The Lich-Fiend?"

The creature sighed. He reached down with his free hand and moved the lower part of his robe slightly, exposing his left foot. It may have once been a goat-like hoof like Dybbuk's, but undeath had caused it to swell and harden into a bony, club-like knob.

"Yes…" said the creature. "Nobles who are on equal standing as me, who are few in number, and those who are superior to me, who are even fewer, call me by that informal title…

"I suppose my friends might call me that too… But in the politics of Hell, one knows that friends are few and far between…"

"I've read your journal…" said Lorelei, glaring at him. "You're insane…"

"No, Ms. DeLuc, _you _are insane," replied Jalie. "You're insane enough to think that I'd actually consider making a deal with Tharizdun, something that would be _truly _insane.

"And by the way, if you think that the plan that the journal you read details will never work, most of the information in that book was penned about five years ago when it was in the early stages. The plan is nearing completion at this point. You and Tiberius provided a few things I needed, and don't get me wrong, I am grateful.

"I wish I could say I was sorry about this, but the truth is, I never expected my deal with you to last very long anyway. I only needed you and Tiberius to discover the exact location of the entrance to Tharizdun's prison… That I obtained through the dark omen he sent both of you the first night you slept here. Kind of like a magical wiretap.

"You were useful a few times after that… And Tiberius may still be useful… But now that you know my true plan, your own use to me is at an end…

"At least in the way it was previously. Ibza…"

Ibza came into the room. He made a rush for the Doomdreamer, and grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back.

"What…" gasped Lorelei. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Rule-of-Three wants his three offerings in three days," said Jalie. "If we can't find a third by then, you'll have to do. Doing so would fulfill the deal we made with him – technically speaking.

"But since you hardly match the spirit of the conditions of the agreement, and we want him to be happy with what we give him, we'll spend most of our time looking for someone better. If we do… A kalabon should be a fitting punishment."

It was all Lorelei could do to keep from screaming.

"Put her with Red Feather and Penelope," said Jalie.

Lorelei tried to struggle, but Ibza was far too strong. He dragged her away.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The afternoon dragged on.

At four o'clock, Karen and a group of kids her age were gathered in the Boston Common. School started the day after tomorrow, and it was their last chance to have a little fun.

A boom box was playing, and several of them were dancing to an old tune.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart,  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun.<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky,  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun.<em>

Meanwhile, Karen was more interested in dueling than dancing. Right now, she was at what looked like the end of a duel between her and a girl her age named Stacy…

She had Enraged Battle Ox, Pitch-Black Werewolf, and Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei on the field. However, Stacy had a far deadlier setup – two Solar Flare Dragons, forming the dreaded Solar Flare Lock. She also had a facedown card. Stacy had 4,000 Life Points left, and Karen had only 1,000.

"So what are you going to do now, Karen," said Stacy, with an evil smirk. "Next round, my Dragons are gonna finish you off?"

"First of all, they aren't Dragons," said Karen, "and I'll show you what I'm gonna do…

"I'm gonna sacrifice my three Monsters…"

Her three Beast-Warriors turned into orbs of light.

"…to summon Beast King Barbaros!"

With a roar, the mighty Barbaros leapt onto the field.

"Not so fast!" shouted Stacy, as her facedown card lifted up. "I activate Solemn Warning!"

Stacy's Life Points dropped to 2,000, and Barbaros shattered into pixels.

"So you just fell flat on your face…"

She paused.

"Uh… Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because _you're _the one who's about to fall flat on your face, Stacy," said Karen. "You used that Trap Card on me last time, so I figured you'd use it again.

"Now that I got you to use it up and pay 2,000 Life Points, it's safe to summon someone else who can do the job…

"I remove two Beast Warriors from play…"

Enraged Battle Ox and Pitch-Black Warwolf appeared behind her, and vanished into grains of light.

"…to Special Summon Akz the Pumer!"

In a flash of energy, Akz appeared, holding his nasty-looking battle-axe. (1,500 ATK)

"I know…" said Karen. "You're probably saying to yourself, 'that guy can't attack my Monsters.' Well he doesn't have to…"

She discarded Vorse Raider from her hand.

"By tossing another Beast-Warrior, I can either double his Attack Score for the round, or enable him to attack you directly this turn.

"Think I'll choose option number two."

"Slight problem," said Stacy. "I have 2,000 Life Points left! You can't win with that attack!"

Karen held up the last card in her hand and grinned.

"I play Wild Nature's Release!" she shouted. "This adds his Defense Score to his Attack Score!"

(2,500 ATK)

"Now attack directly! Pummeling Blow!"

Akz leapt at Stacy, ignoring the two Pyros, and hit her hard with her axe, knocking her down. Her Life Points fell to zero.

Karen sighed as the Monsters vanished. She deactivated her Duel Disk, and started to shuffle her deck.

"Something wrong, Karen?" asked Stacy. "You seem pretty down for someone who just won…"

"Eh, it's complicated…" said Karen.

_I can't exactly tell her that the Shadowchasers are having a crisis… _she thought.

She noticed a woman walk by wearing an overcoat and sunglasses. Karen turned and lifted an eyebrow.

_Is that Sarah Blaze? _she thought.

Curiosity got the best of her. She waited a few seconds, and then followed from a safe distance.

Sarah eventually left the Common, and then turned into a dark street that led to a dead end. At the end of the street, she stopped, and took off her sunglasses.

She tapped her foot.

"I'm waiting…" she said.

Then there was a shimmering aura of light. A portal opened, and someone walked out. It was Dybbuk.

"Any news?" asked the falxugon.

"The celestial influence in Boston is very high," said Sarah, "and the item you need may not actually be here. Rather, Boston may be a way to access it… Whatever it may be…

"Incidentally… How are you doing finding a third offering?"

"Well, we have one… Kind of…" said Dybbuk. "But she's not exactly what Rule-of-Three wants, so we're still looking into possible candidates.

"That Nichole Belvins in Chicago would be an excellent choice, and so would Rebecca Schafer in Germany, but the thing is, at this point, finding either one alone with no backup within reach, like we did with Red Feather and Penelope, might be very hard. Stormbringer has discovered their abductions, and knows who did it. He's no longer in the dark."

"Well, gee…" said Sarah. "Do you really need a Shadowchaser? I hang out with the hoi polloi around this town, and I can name more than one attractive young woman whom a lot of people would love to see vanish without a trace… Of course, most of them have fake boobs and nose jobs, but…"

"Well…" said Dybbuk. "Technically, she doesn't _have _to be a Shadowchaser… But she does need to be an enemy. Someone who opposes us or our interests. The Shadowchasers fit the bill in that regard.

"Keep doing your research… I'll call you if I need your assistance."

He walked back into the portal.

Sarah paused, and turned around.

"Huh?" she said. "Swore I heard something…

"Eh, must have been a rat…"

She started to walk back to the well-lit areas.

Karen crawled out from behind the garbage can she had been hiding behind.

_Rat? _she thought. _RAT? Why I oughta…_

She watched Sarah as she walked away…

Slowly she started to follow her again.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**EXCEED EXTENSION (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Wind-Up Zenmaister being fixed by a group of funny-looking gnomes with wrenches and screwdrivers.

**Card Description: **Pay 2,000 Life Points to activate this card. Select 1 face-up Exceed Monster you control that has no Exceed Material Monsters attached to it. If the Monsters originally used as Exceed Material Monsters for the Exceed Summon of the selected Monster are in your Graveyard, attach them to the selected Monster as Exceed Material Monsters and remove this card from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next: **_

_**Dugan: Of course, the smart thing for Karen to do would have been to rush to tell Dante, Ophelia, and Jeb about what she saw. But her naiveté and desire to prove herself to them was just as strong as ever, even after the scolding she had gotten from them last time. **_

_**She didn't realize that what she was about to do may well have been more dangerous by far than confronting Alyosha, and even if she did, the danger only excited her. As I said, kids her age tend to be naïve. **_

_**Still, this revelation was small potatoes compared to the revelation that Lorelei had discovered, much to her horror. Dybbuk had clearly been lying when he had said that he didn't know who his employer was, but then, if you were working for Jalie Squarefoot, you likely wouldn't admit it either.**_

_**Squarefoot had been a thorn in the Shadowchasers' side almost since the organization had been founded. He had been on our Top Ten Wanted List since the first list was issued. I do not believe that any currently-living Shadowchaser except Jalal was old enough to remember the last time he had caused trouble, but a mortal's lifespan is incredibly short to the standards of a resident of the Lower Planes. Several Incantifers certainly remembered his schemes; it was rare that a crisis had been so dangerous that an Incantifer had been killed, and that had actually happened in the past when this undead pit fiend sorcerer had troubled the world. **_

_**Long story short, he was bad news. And whatever his plans were, they were likely big. **_

"_**True Colors; The Ploy" is coming soon. **_


	21. True Colors

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-ONE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**True Colors**

**The Ploy**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Not all of the houses in Beacon Hill were as old as Dante's house. Some were very new and very modern, but no less expensive.

One house of modern design was the one owned by Sarah Blaze, where she lived alone – most of the time. She sighed as she lay back on her couch in her living room. It had been a long day.

She closed her eyes.

Then she opened them.

She got up, and walked into the kitchen. She casually opened the refrigerator, and took out a can of beer.

She looked around. Then she took a small remote out of her pocket, and hit a button on it. All of the doors and windows in the house locked with a click.

Then she opened the can of beer.

"You know," she said out loud, "I could call the police and have you hauled out of here for breaking and entering… But it would be a shame to do that to my biggest fan…"

She watched as Karen crawled out from under the kitchen table.

"So what's up, Karen?" asked Sarah, as she leaned against the wall.

"I saw you talking to that guy with the horns…" replied Karen, with a sullen look on her face.

"What, you mean Dybbuk?" asked Sarah. "Oh, he's just a friend…"

"Cut the bullshit," said Karen, bitterly. "You're working for the guys who are behind all these devils attacking the city!"

"I am, am I?" said Sarah. "You think I'm working for the forces of Hell?"

She placed the beer on the counter, and then opened a cabinet. Karen flinched a little, but then saw that she was only going for a canister of almonds.

"So then…" continued Sarah, as she opened the canister. "If I am, then why did Alyosha kidnap me? You saw that amulet he was wearing… If anyone wasallied with the forces of Hell, he was."

Karen sighed.

"You know, that was the part where I first thought something was wrong," she said. "You see, when you interviewed him on your show, it was like the two of you had first met…

"But when I dueled him, you said something about how he 'hadn't changed', how he was 'still a bully'. It made me think you had actually known him from somewhere before.

"And as for why he kidnapped you… I'm guessing that he was a patsy. This Dybbuk guy told him to kidnap you because that's what you wanted."

"I _wanted _to be dragged to that library, and drugged with dark agony?" asked Sarah, with a laugh.

She tossed an almond into the air and caught it in her mouth.

"Ever seen the old _Star Wars _movies?" asked Karen. "In the prequels, Chancellor Palpatine was secretly a Sith Lord, and the mastermind behind the Separatist army, and in _Episode III, _he arranged for his own kidnapping to remove himself as a suspect. I'm guessing that you had the same idea."

Sarah gave her a cold look. She set the can of almonds down on the counter.

"Yeah, I saw the movies, all right…" she said. "In fact, that's exactly where I got the idea. I gotta admit, kid… You're one heck of a sleuth…"

"So what did you do?" asked Karen. "Sell your soul so your show would always get good ratings?"

Sarah laughed out loud.

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I'm an aasimar! I could have gotten a _lot _more for my soul than _that_."

"Aasimar?" gasped Karen. "Aren't those… Aren't those… Like the opposite of tieflings? Descendants of unions between mortals and beings from the Upper Planes?"

"That's right," said Sarah. "My family can trace its bloodline back to a deva from Mount Celestia.

"Surprised you found one who doesn't belong to the Templars of Heironeous or some other gang of goody-two-shoes? No-one tells _me _how to live my life, not even my heritage!

"As for Dybbuk, I'm not really 'working' for him, quote-unquote. I told him right from the start that any agreements between the two of us were going to be on my terms. He can't even spy on me like he can on his regular minions.

"I simply agreed to be his eyes and ears in Boston, and he agreed to work a few legitimate business deals to make sure that sponsors and guests went to my show before they went to anyone else's, making my show able to climb to the top.

"After all… If I ever became unpopular… Heck, I might have to get a _real _job!"

Karen glared at her.

"I think that's an old joke that everyone in show business uses," she said.

"You're damn right it is," said Sarah, somberly. "My job is far from easy. You should see some of the clowns I interview. Remember Charlie Kirkson?"

"Wait…" said Karen. "Wasn't he was running for the Senate on the GOP ticket last election?"

"No, he was trying to gain the nomination," replied Sarah. "I interviewed him… He told me on the air that he would push for tough laws on abortion and a nationwide ban on gay marriage.

"Where did this dumb ultra-conservative think he was, Texas? This has been a blue state since before I was born. I had to hold back the urge to call him an idiot. As I expected, his far more moderate opponent in the primary wiped him out, and even that guy lost the election.

"And the truth is, I've had to put up with even more pathetic guests. But keeping a straight face and knowing that my listeners are entertained by it is what keeps me on the air.

"In order to be a successful shock jock, you have to know exactly how close to the line you can go without actually crossing it. A lot of radio hosts failed to master that trick. They crossed the line, and saw their careers go down in flames. Dybbuk has helped prevent me from falling into the same trap.

"You're pretty smart, Karen… But then again, you can't be too smart… You do realize, I can't let you leave now that you've discovered my secret…"

She opened the cabinet again, and this time took out a Duel Disk.

"I seem to remember you promising you'd duel me sometime…" she said. "So I'll give you a choice. You can try to run… Or you can keep that promise right now… Either way you won't make it, but you'll probably suffer a lot less if you try to run…"

"What good would it do to run?" asked Karen, nervously. "You just sealed off all the exits…"

She activated her Disk.

"You _are _smart…" said Sarah. "By the way… When Alyosha dueled me… I _let _him win…"

"You…" said Karen, nervously. "You could have survived his Fool's Mate?"

"My Seven Tools of the Bandit would have countered it," said Sarah, with an evil grin. "And given the cost of that card, he'd have been in a LOT of trouble then."

She took a deck out of a deck case on her belt, but then stopped.

_No… _she thought. _The Monsters in this deck are royalty… This girl's dirty Beast-Warriors aren't worth them dulling their swords on. _

She put it back, and then took a second deck from another case, and slipped it into the deck holder.

She grinned wickedly as her Disk activated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, at Dante's house, Ophelia was taking chicken out to thaw, as both Dante and Jeb were thinking.

"Three simulacrums, all three modeled after criminals who have been dead for at least a year," said Dante, "all three using cards that are rather hard to find at best…"

"Whoever we're up against is both powerful, and has alliances with devils," said Jeb. "Most likely some cult that worships one of the Lords of the Nine."

"The first thing we have to do is figure out which," said Ophelia. "Most devil worshippers venerate Lucifer in one way or another, but all of the other Lords have cult followings of their own. And they're very different.

"To give some examples, Mammon's followers are obsessed with the accumulation of material wealth for its own sake, while Glasya's cultists tend to be female and use seduction to dominate others…"

Then the fireplace started to flare up again.

"What?" said Jeb. "It can't be the message again… We've all heard it…"

A hologram formed as they gathered around the fireplace. It wasn't Jalal, but his assistant, Martin Jabels.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "Sorry that Jalal couldn't deliver this message, but as you know, he's dealing with a crisis…"

"What's up, Jabels?" asked Dante.

"We have information on a case you handled," said Jabels, looking at a clipboard as he adjusted his glasses. "It involves one Alyosha Vidmar…

"Apparently, he's talking… The charges against him are quite serious, and he's willing to accept a plea deal."

"He's turning stool pigeon?" asked Jeb.

"Well, that's what he claims," said Jabels. "The thing is, what he's telling us is…

"Well, he's making some pretty serious accusations that are rather hard to believe… Still, I suppose I should tell you…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Duel…" said Sarah.

**(Karen: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Sarah: 8,000)**

She made her opening draw.

"I think I'll start by playing…" said Sarah, "Hand Destruction."

She threw a card into her Disk, and the Quickplay Spell with Sasuke Samurai's picture on it appeared.

"That means we both ditch two cards, and then draw two."

She made two discards as Karen discarded Vorse Raider and Axe of Fools. Then they both made two draws.

"Then I think I'll summon…" she continued, "Hushed Psychic Cleric!"

There was a ripple of energy, and a humanoid figure appeared whose gender could best be described as ambiguous. Male or female, it was weird. It had long, silver hair, wore a long, white robe with golden symbols, and a visor over its eyes. It held a long metal staff with strange cords on the end that seemed to attach to its back. (0 ATK)

"Yeah, I know," said Sarah, "zero Attack Points… But it won't say in Attack Mode for long."

The Hushed Psychic Cleric knelt down in Defense Mode. (2,100 DEF)

"Now I use its effect…" continued Sarah. "By sending a Psychic Monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I can remove one that's already in my Graveyard from play."

She discarded a card, and then took a card from her discard slot and pocketed it.

_Well, she's clearly using Psychics, _thought Sarah. _But why remove them from play?_

"I set one card facedown," said Sarah, as a set card appeared in her Spell Zone, "and then it's your turn…"

Karen made her first draw.

She looked over her hand. Then she took a Monster and set it on her Disk facedown.

"That will… do it for now…" she said, slowly.

Sarah drew a card quickly.

"First, I activate Dimensional Geomancy," she said, as her Continuous Trap Card lifted up.

"It works as follows… If a Monster that has been removed from play is Special Summoned, and it isn't a Dark or Light Monster, its controller gets to make one draw."

"Do you expect that to happen often?" asked Karen.

"With my deck?" asked Sarah. "Frankly… Yeah.

"I summon Serene Psychic Witch."

Another strange Psychic appeared, and unlike the Cleric, this was clearly female. She was a young woman with long, pink hair, dressed in a pink dress with a science fiction style look. She held two blaster-like weapons connected to her back by cords. (1,400 ATK)

"And now she'll attack your Monster…" continued Sarah.

Without making a sound, the Witch aimed her blasters, and fired twin bolts of energy…

Bronze Warrior appeared crouching on the card, and the blasts glanced off. (1,800 DEF)

"Figures…" said Sarah. "I end my turn…"

**(K: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 7,600)**

_I've just got to keep my cool, _thought Karen, as she made a draw. _Her Monsters are strange, but I can still beat them…_

"I use Bronze Warrior's effect to take a Beast Warrior from my deck," she said, as she took a card from her deck.

"Then I summon Rhinotaurus!"

With a loud snort, a hulking Beast Warrior stepped onto the field. It was a muscular creature with blue skin, a rhino's head, and tusks on its shoulders. (1,800 ATK)

"Due to Bronze Warrior, he gains a little boost," said Karen.

(2,200 ATK)

"And seeing as burning is one of the best ways to get rid of a witch…"

Rhinotaurus belched flame from his mouth towards Serene Psychic Witch. She didn't make a sound, even when it hit her, burning her to a crisp.

"Oh, man…" whined Sarah. "You just barbecued my Monster…"

She hung her head.

"Oh, wait…" she said with a sinister smirk. "I almost forgot… When Serene Psychic Witch is defeated, her effect activates!

"To wit, I get to choose a Psychic from my deck that has 2,000 Attack Points or less, and remove it from play…"

She took a card from her deck and pocketed it.

"But that's not all… On my next Standby Phase, that Monster that I just removed will be summoned to my side of the field!"

Karen paused.

_How bad could it be? _she thought. _I mean… Rhinotaurus has more than 2,000 points…_

She sighed nervously. She wanted to believe it was that simple.

She took a card from her hand, and set it in her Disk. A card appeared set in her Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" she said.

**(K: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 6,800)**

"Then I draw!" shouted Sarah.

"And now, as promised, Mental Seeker is summoned to the field!"

In a flash of light, a very unlikely Monster appeared. It looked like a child in a high-tech costume and cape in shades of blue, with a blue visor. It knelt in Defense Mode. (600 DEF)

"Now, I use its effect," said Sarah. "I get to see the top three cards of your deck, and remove one of them from play."

Three cards appeared in front of both of them: Neko Mane King, Miracle Moment, and Beast King Barbaros.

"Well, what do you know?" said Sarah.

She pointed to the last one, and Barbaros' card vanished.

"NO!" screamed Karen.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" said Sarah, in a tone that did not convey that she was sorry at all. "Was that card important to you?"

Karen hung her head sadly.

"Going to cry?" asked Sarah. "Please do… I love bringing an opponent to tears…"

Karen lifted her head. Her eyes were burning with rage.

"You said you were sorry," she hissed, "but you were being sarcastic…

"Well… When this duel is over, you're gonna know what 'sorry' truly means, you bitch…"

Sarah glared at her.

"Sticks and stones, kid," she said. "Now, those other two cards are now reshuffled into your deck."

Karen's deck was reshuffled.

"And due to the effect of Dimensional Geomancy, because I summoned a Monster that's neither Dark nor Light that was removed from play, I get to draw one card."

She made a draw.

"And I think I'll end my turn on that note… Let's see what else you have…"

"Oh, I have LOTS!" growled Sarah, as she made a draw.

"I use Bronze Warrior's effect again!"

She quickly took another card from her deck.

"Now I'll bring out Enraged Battle Ox!"

The angry minotaur appeared in an aura of fiery energy, and roared. (1,700 ATK) –) (2,100 ATK)

"With him around, you can't protect yourself by putting your Monsters in Defense Mode!

"Show him, pal!"

The savage creature rushed at Metal Seeker, and his axe crashed down, smashing the small Psychic to pieces.

"ARGH!" shouted Sarah.

"And with Rhinotaurus at 2,200 Attack Points," continued Karen, "it's curtains for your Hushed Psychic Cleric!"

The rhino-headed Warrior belched flame again, and the strange Psychic was engulfed in fire.

"I activate my Cleric's other effect!" shouted Sarah. "You may recall that I used its effect to remove a Psychic in my Graveyard from play. Well, because you destroyed it, that Psychic is now Special Summoned to my side of the field.

"So say hello to Esper Girl!"

Another child Psychic leapt onto the field. This one had a brown costume and hood, pigtails held in place by glowing spheres, and held a long staff with an energy node at the end. (500 ATK)

"Due to her effect, I get to take the top card from my deck, and remove it from play," she said, as she pocketed another card. "And don't forget, I get to draw a card due to Dimensional Geomancy."

She made a draw.

"Well I'm not done!" said Karen. "Rhinotaurus has a special effect… If I destroy two of your Monsters by battle in one round, he gets to attack a second time!

"Destroy Esper Girl!"

The Beast Warrior breathed fire again, eradicating the Psychic and knocking Sarah down on her rump.

_Good grief… _thought Sarah. _Maybe I _should _have used the Nightmare Court… This kid is stronger than I thought…_

"Esper Girl has one other effect…" she muttered. "The card I removed from play with her effect… When she gets totaled, I get to add it to my hand…"

She took the card from her pocket.

**(K: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,500)**

"Your move..." said Karen.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Jabels…" said Dante. "Did Alyosha provide any actual evidence to go with this accusation?"

"No," sighed Jabels, shaking his head. "No he didn't. And I realize that it's a very farfetched accusation that practically no-one in your city would believe."

"Damn right," said Jeb. "As much as we don't like her, we can't go and make accusations like this unless we have solid proof. People like this have excellent lawyers."

"Well, until we can…" said Dante.

Then the phone rang.

"Hold that thought."

He went and answered the phone.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Taft," he said. "Uh, no… No, she isn't here…

"Uh huh… She didn't? I see…"

He looked at Jeb and Ophelia.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye out for her… Goodbye…"

He hung up.

"Jabels, we'll get back to you," he said.

Jabels nodded, and vanished.

"Ophelia…"

"Give me ten minutes…" replied Ophelia.

She sat down in the lotus position and closed her eyes.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"My draw," said Sarah, as she drew a card.

"First thing I'm doing is playing Soul Taker," she said, as a Spell Card appeared in front of her, "to destroy your Rhinotaurus!"

A bolt of energy shot out of the card, blasting the Beast-Warrior to little pieces.

_Huh? _thought Karen. _Why didn't she use that on Bronze Warrior?_

"Cheer up," said Sarah. "At least you gained 1,000 Life Points.

"Now I'll summon Silent Psychic Wizard!"

Another of the strange Psychics leapt onto the field. This one was male, and wore a silvery bodysuit, cape, and triangular helmet that covered his eyes. He held a staff in both hands, and again, strange cords connected it to his back. (1,900 ATK)

"These guys don't like noise, do they?" asked Karen.

"I'll show you noise," said Sarah.

She played another card, and Silent Psychic Wizard's staff vanished. A strange-looking sword appeared in his right hand with a blade made of energy.

"Because my Life Points are lower than yours, Psychic Sword increases his Attack Score by an amount equal to the difference in our Life Point totals, or by 2,000 points, whichever is lower."

(3,900 ATK)

"Now attack! Destroy Enraged Battle Ox!"

Silent Psychic Wizard swung his weapon at the minotaur, and with one swift stroke, cut him in twain.

**(K: 7,200) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,500)**

"It's your move…" said Sarah with a smirk.

Sarah made a draw. She put it aside.

"I'll use Bronze Warrior's effect again…" she said.

She took a card from her deck. She looked at Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei.

_I'll save this guy for later, _she thought. _I have a better idea…_

"I play… the One for One Spell Card!" she shouted.

She played the card, and then discarded Cat's Ear Tribe. Protective Soul Ailin appeared in front of her. (0 ATK)

"Next," she said, as her facedown card lifted up, "I'll activate Graceful Revival to Special Summon Cat's Ear Tribe back to the field."

A cute little pixie wearing a helmet shaped like cat's ears, accompanied by two actual kittens, one with white fur and the other with blue fur, both wearing similar helmets, appeared. (200 ATK) –) (600 ATK)

"Then, I'll summon Bunilla," continued Karen.

She played the card, and the cute and fuzzy bunny chewing a carrot appeared. (150 ATK)

"Now, I'll Overlay my three Level 1 Monsters…" she continued.

Protective Soul Ailin, Cat's Ear Tribe, and Bunilla turned into orbs of energy that combined into a bigger orb.

"To Exceed Summon… Twin-Tail Cat Lady!"

In another aura of energy, a woman appeared on the field, crouching and ready to pounce. Like the infamous cat burglar of Gotham City, she wore a tight bodysuit and cowl with cat-like ears, foot-long metal claws that sprouted from the backs of her gloves, and as her name suggested, she had two tails. (1,000 ATK)

"Hey!" shouted Sarah. "I'm the only 'bad girl' in this duel!"

"Too bad," said Karen. "Now, due to Bronze Warrior, Twin-Tail Cat Lady gains 400 Attack Points…"

(1,400 ATK)

"AND… Once per turn, by removing one Overlay Unit, I can increase her Attack Score by 800 points."

She discarded Protective Soul Ailin, and Cat Lady glowed with energy. (2,200 ATK)

"And to even the odds…"

She played a Spell Card.

"Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The cyclone blew towards Silent Psychic Wizard, and the Psychic Sword flew from his hand, exploding against the wall. (1,900 ATK)

"Now attack her Silent Psychic Wizard!" shouted Karen. "Savage Cat's Claw!"

Twin-Tailed Cat Lady pounced, and raked across the Psychic with both claws. Again, he made no sound, but shattered into little slivers of light. Sarah simply grinned.

"Fool…" she said. "Don't you know by now that something happens when these Psychics die?

"When I summoned that guy, the Monster I removed from play was the one I discarded to use Hushed Psychic Cleric's effect when I first summoned it… And now that you destroyed Silent Psychic Wizard, that Monster is summoned.

"So I bring out… Space-Time Police!"

Karen was shocked by the appearance of the Monster. He was well-named; he was clearly a policeman. His uniform had a space-age look and included a cape and a silver visor, but it was still recognizable as a policeman's uniform. He held a glowing baton and had a big grin. (2,300 ATK)

"Handsome fellah, isn't he?" she asked. "Now, since I Special Summoned him, one of your Monsters is removed from play."

Sarah gasped as Bronze Warrior vanished. Cat Lady fell to an Attack Score of 1,800.

"And since he's a Wind Monster, I get to draw one card due to Dimensional Geomancy…" continued Sarah.

"All right…" snarled Karen. "I'm going to play one more card… Fairy of the Spring…"

The Spell Card appeared, and glowed with light.

"I get to take an Equip Spell from my Graveyard, like the one I discarded on your first turn… So long as I don't use it until my next turn."

She took Axe of Fools from her discard slot.

**(K: 7,200) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,200)**

Sarah made a draw.

"All right," she said, "I set a facedown card, and then play Future Glow."

A set card appeared in her Spell Zone, followed by a Continuous Spell (one that had Space-Time Police in its artwork, coincidentally).

"Future Glow lets me remove a Psychic in my Graveyard from play…"

She took Silent Psychic Wizard from her discard slot and pocketed it.

"Then I take that Psychic's Level, which is 4, multiply by 200, and Future Glow increases the Attack Score of all my Psychics on the field by the result. So Space-Time Police gains 800 Attack Points."

(3,100 ATK)

"Okay, what is going on?" said Karen. "Since when did Psychics have a RFG mechanic? I thought they all required you to pay your own Life Points to use their effects."

"These are a new class of Psychics," said Sarah. "Psychics are a Type of Monster onto themselves, not an archetype, and not all of them follow the same rules. The first Psychics, as you said, required Life Point payments, but this new bunch uses a whole new strategy.

"Now, onto business… Space-Time Police… Show Cat Lady that I'm the only 'bad girl' in this gig. Give her a good shellacking."

The high-tech cop slid up to the spandex-wearing Beast-Warrior, grabbed her by the collar, and then started hitting her hard with his baton. Then he threw her to the floor, where she shattered.

"Police brutality!" shouted Karen.

"That may be frowned upon elsewhere," said Sarah, "but here it's encouraged."

Space-Time Police grinned at Karen.

**(K: 5,900) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,200)**

"My move!" exclaimed Karen, as she made a draw.

"I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei!" she said.

The large, muscular Beast-Warrior with a pug face appeared in front of her. (2,300 ATK)

"Sorry..." said Sarah, as her facedown card lifted up. "I'm not ready to deal with him just yet…

"I activate Past Image."

The Trap Card, again, had Space-Time Police's picture on it. As she activated it, Lei Lei vanished in a ripple of light.

"Don't worry, he'll only be gone for a minute or two," said Sarah. "But you seem to have nothing to attack with this round."

Karen sighed.

"Just move…" she said.

"I draw one card…" said Sarah, as she made her draw. "And now that it's my Standby Phase, your Monster comes back…"

Lei Lei appeared again, looking a little shocked, as if he had seen something frightening during his brief jaunt. (2,300 ATK)

"Hey, Sarah!" said Karen. "That means I get to draw a card due to _your _Dimensional Geomancy!"

She made a draw.

"A minor handicap of using that Trap Card," said Sarah. "Space-Time Police… Get 'im."

The Psychic cop slid up to the large Beast-Warrior, and hit him hard with his baton, underhanded, hitting him on the chin. Lei Lei was knocked backwards, and shattered.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," said Sarah, as a set card appeared in her Spell Zone. "So now what?"

"I'll show you what…" said Karen.

**(K: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,200)**

She drew a card.

"First, I'll summon Pitch-Black Warwolf…"

With a growl, a vicious-looking lycanthrope with black fur, holding a black iron sword appeared on the field. (1,600 ATK)

"Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Lei Lei."

She played the card, and with a glow of golden light, the Indomitable Fighter returned. (2,300 ATK)

"And now, the Axe of Fools!"

She threw the card into her Disk, and a silvery hand axe appeared in Lei Lei's right hand. It had a design shaped like a buck-toothed jester in the center of the axe blade.

"The Axe of Fools is an ancient weapon used in history by barbarian lords," explained Karen. "According to legend, it could grant the user great strength, at the cost of his intelligence."

"But because that guy is already a dimwit, he doesn't care," said Sarah, with a frown.

"Actually… yes," said Sarah. "You see, in game terms, the Axe of Fools grants a Monster 1,000 Attack Points, at the cost of nullifying its effect. And for Lei Lei, losing his effect is actually a benefit."

Lei Lei looked at Space-Time Police in rage as his Attack Score shot up to 3,300. Space-Time Police's smile quickly vanished.

"And now he's going to attack your sorry excuse for a cop," said Karen. "And thanks to his friend Pitch-Black Warwolf, you can forget about using that Trap Card to stop him!"

Lei Lei roared, and pounced at Space-Time Police, hitting hard with his axe. The cop grunted and fell over before exploding into particles.

"And since he left," said Karen, "Bronze Warrior returns, set in Defense Mode."

A facedown Monster appeared next to her other two.

"Now that I've taken care of him," said Karen, "Pitch-Black Warwolf is gonna take care of _you!"_

The Warwolf rushed at Blaze, and slammed her sword into her, knocking her down again.

"Okay, now I'm pissed…" said Sarah.

**(K: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,400)**

"Your move…" she Karen.

_I've almost got her… _she thought.

"Don't get too comfortable yet," said Sarah. "It ain't over 'til it's over, as the great Yogi Berra once said."

"I thought you didn't like the Yankees," said Sarah, with a frown.

"If you want the truth, Karen," replied Sarah, "the only reason I go to Red Sox games is for the laughs. You'd have to be crazy to actually think those losers will ever do anything but embarrass this town."

She drew a card.

"I didn't give you enough credit, Karen," said Sarah. "I thought that Alyosha was a big idiot and a loser, and I thought that beating him didn't prove anything…

"But… It seems you are pretty good…

"I didn't summon this next Monster in my duel with him… I doubt he even knows it exists."

She played a card, and another child Psychic appeared. This one was dressed in a green suit, a helmet, and goggles. (500 ATK) –) (1,300 ATK)

"_That's _your big, bad Monster?" asked Karen.

"No, this Time Escaper," replied Sarah. "I'm going to use it to summon my 'big, bad Monster'. To do so, I have to use this Spell Card…"

She quickly played the card.

"Battle Constant. By removing from play one Monster, one Continuous Trap, and one Continuous Spell…"

Time Escaper, Future Glow, and Dimensional Geomancy vanished into ripples of light.

"…I can summon an altogether different power… It isn't a Psychic… Rather, it's a being of pure, destructive, mental energy!"

There was a loud roar, and a huge creature started to take shape in the room.

"Behold… _Brain Dragon!"_

The giant Dragon was serpentine in shape, two sets of bat-like wings, and two sharp sets of claws. It roared again with such force that it almost knocked Karen over. (2,800 ATK)

"Yeah?" said Karen, nervously. "The Axe of Fools still makes Lei Lei stronger than that big lug!"

"Is that so?" said Sarah.

She held up a Spell Card.

"And I suppose Mystical Space Typhoon doesn't apply to you?"

She played the card, and the Equip Spell was blown to pieces, reducing Lei Lei's Attack Score back to 2,300.

"Attack her Indomitable Fighter!" shouted Sarah. "Big Bang Blast!"

Brain Dragon roared again, and blasted a bolt of pure energy from its jaws, literally vaporizing Lei Lei.

"Ergh…" said Karen.

Sarah set a card in her Disk, and a new facedown card appeared.

**(K: 4,600) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,400)**

"Give up," she said. "Everyone who's dueled me who's gotten this far has just accepted defeat."

"Never…" said Karen. "It's my move…"

She drew a card.

"I'll just move Warwolf to Defense Mode…" she said.

Warwolf knelt, and held his sword down. (600 DEF)

"…and end my turn…"

"All right, I draw…" said Sarah, as she drew a card. "And thanks to Brain Dragon, I can draw two extra cards…"

She made two more draws.

"…so long as I then place two from my hand on the top of my deck…"

She considered four cards she had for a minute, before taking two, and placing them on the top of her deck.

Then her facedown card lifted up.

"I activate… Meteorain!" she shouted.

"Oh… no…" gasped Karen.

Brain Dragon blasted its Big Bang Blast again, obliterating Pitch-Black Warwolf and knocking Karen backwards, against the wall.

**(K: 2,400) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,400)**

"I offered you a chance to give up," said Sarah. "The offer still stands, but this is your last chance…"

"No…" groaned Karen.

Sarah set her last two cards in her Disk, and two more appeared in her Spell Zone, giving her a total of three.

"Fine…" she said. "If someone wants to suffer, it's their right. And it's my right to beat them to a pulp.

"Make your move…"

Karen drew a card.

She threw it into her Disk, and the Pot of Avarice appeared. She took Twin-Tailed Cat Lady, Rhinotaurus, Bunilla, Enraged Battle Ox, and Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei from her discard slot, and shuffled them into her deck.

She made two draws.

Then she grinned.

"I remove two Beast-Warriors in my Graveyard from play…" she said.

Cat's Ear Tribe and Pitch-Black Warwolf appeared behind her, and then vanished into ripples of light.

"To Special Summon Akz the Pumer!"

With a flourish, Akz appeared, swinging his axe. (1,500 ATK)

"Now, by discarding my Panther Warrior," she continued, as she discarded the card, "he can really do some damage… Because for this round, he can attack directly!

"Finish her off!" shouted Karen. "Pummeling Blow!"

Sarah grit her teeth as Akz closed in on her. One of her facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate the Shattered Synapse Trap Card…" she said. "To use this card, I have to sacrifice a Brain Dragon or a Level 5 or higher Psychic… Then I pay half my Life Points…"

Brain Dragon dissolved into granules of light.

"And in return, I get to Special Summon as many Psychics from my Graveyard as I can whose combined Levels equal the Level of the Monster that was sacrificed."

Mental Seeker and Space-Time Police appeared in front of her. (0 ATK x2)

"But as you can see," she said, "their Attack Scores are both zero, and their effects are negated."

Karen looked at her. She looked at Akz.

"Go ahead…" she said.

Akz rushed towards Sarah again.

"I activate… Psychic Rejuvenation!" shouted Sarah, as another Trap Card lifted up. "I gain 1,000 Attack Points for each Psychic I have, right before your Monster hits me!"

She grunted as Akz slugged her with his axe.

**(K: 2,400) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,200)**

Karen sighed. She set a card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared behind Akz.

"Then make your move," she said.

She looked at the three cards she had left in her hand, Scapegoat, Minoan Centaur, and Beast Rising.

_That Mental Seeker is a Tuner, _she thought, _and the combined Levels of those two Monsters add up to 8. She's obviously planning to summon Thought-Ruler Archfiend._

_But what she doesn't know is, I have Rising Energy set. I just have to trigger it and discard Scapegoat when she attacks Akz, and he'll blow it to pieces._

_And if she manages to summon a Monster… I have Minoan Centaur right here… On my next turn, I can use Akz's effect to attack directly again… I can win this duel!_

Sarah drew a card.

As she expected, due to Brain Dragon's effect, it was Monster Reborn.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Karen…" she said, as she played it. "I'm using this card to summon Doctor Cranium from my Graveyard…"

With a golden glow, a nutty-looking scientist wearing a helmet covered with light bulbs appeared. (100 ATK)

"HUH?" said Karen. "When did I send HIM to your Graveyard?"

"You didn't," replied Sarah. "I sent him there myself on my first turn, when I played Hand Destruction.

"And because Mental Seeker just happens to be a Tuner, I can Tune him, Doctor Cranium, and Space-Time Police together…"

Mental Seeker flew towards the ceiling, and the two other Psychics followed, flying through a large set of rings.

"_Powers of the mind, coalesce into a force of mental energy of the most destructive sort…"_

**(*3 + *5 + *1 = *9)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Overmind Archfiend!"_

A dark shadow appeared on the field, accompanied by a low growl…

The creature appeared out of the shadow, and it looked like something out of a nightmare. At first glance, it vaguely resembled the well-known Thought-Ruler Archfiend, but even bigger and more hulking, covered with cybernetic armor. (3,300 ATK)

Karen stepped back in fright.

"You fought well," said Sarah, "but this ends now…"

Her last Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Battle Teleportation.

"And now… Attack Karen directly!"

The demonic Psychic formed a crackling ball of dark energy in its hands…

Karen screamed as the wave of dark energy slammed into her stomach. Her last thoughts before she slipped into unconsciousness were that this had been a big mistake…

…and that if, by some miracle, Dante and the others managed to find her before Sarah killed her, they would kill her themselves.

**(K: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 1,200)**

Sarah took a deep breath as she looked at Karen. She put her hands on her hips.

_The only problem now is, _she thought, _what do I do with her?_

She looked at a mirror on the wall, and rubbed her chin.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BATTLE CONSTANT (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Brain Dragon in a maelstrom of energy that includes three cards: "Cosmo Queen", "D.D. Borderline", and "Spatial Collapse".

**Card Description: **Remove from play 1 Monster, 1 Continuous Spell Card, and 1 Continuous Trap Card you control. Special Summon 1 "Brain Dragon" from your hand or deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**BRAIN DRAGON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,300

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Battle Constant". During your Draw Phase while this card is face-up on the field, draw an additional 2 cards. Then, select 2 cards from your hand, and place them on the top of your deck in any order.

_Note: "Battle Constant" and "Brain Dragon" were first used by Dr. Zweinstein in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "It's All Relative". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TWIN-TAIL CAT LADY (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Beast-Warrior/Exceed/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Rank: <strong>1  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description:** _3 Level 1 Monsters_

Once per turn, you may detach 1 of this card's Exceed Material Monsters to increase this card's ATK by 800.

_Note: "Twin-Tail Cat Lady" was first used by Cathy ("Cat-Chan") in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode "Every Step of the Way". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DIMENSIONAL GEOMANCY**** (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image: **Warrior Lady of the Wasteland floating in mid-air in front of the Different Dimension Gate, sitting in the lotus position in a meditative trance.

**Card Description: **When a removed from play Monster is Special Summoned, other than a LIGHT or DARK Monster, its controller draws 1 card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SHATTERED SYNAPSE**** (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Brain Dragon roaring as it is struck by lightning from two directions.

**Card Description: **Pay half your Life Points and Tribute either a "Brain Dragon" or a Level 5 or higher Psychic-Type Monster you control. Special Summon from your Graveyard any number of Psychic-Type Monsters whose combined Levels equal the Level of the Tributed Monster. The Special Summoned Monsters' ATKs are reduced to zero, and their effects are negated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Sarah's true nature had been revealed, and poor Karen had paid the price because of it. **_

_**Still all was not lost, due the fact that Dante and the others really didn't trust Karen… And Karen's reckless actions may have meant that there was hope for Red Feather and Penelope at this point. **_

_**Still, Sarah was, as you know by now, a very dangerous individual, and as powerful as her RFG Psychics were, her true deck was even deadlier. **_

"_**Perchance to Dream; The Nightmare Court" is coming soon. **_


	22. Perchance to Dream

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-TWO**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Perchance to Dream**

**The Nightmare Court**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Twenty minutes later, Karen was still unconscious, and tied to a chair in Sarah's living room. Sarah was looking in front of the mirror.

"Come on, come on…" she said, as a smoky veil replaced the glass.

"Is there a problem, Sarah?" asked Dybbuk's voice.

"You still need a third offering?" asked Sarah. "I've got the perfect candidate here… She's young, spunky…

"And while she may not be a Shadowchaser, she's definitely heading towards that path. I'd say right now it's only a matter of time.

"Maybe getting rid of one before she starts might be a good idea, hmm?"

"Well…" said Dybbuk. "We are open to suggestions…"

Karen opened her eyes.

"I'll send Franct to take a look," said Dybbuk. "He'll be there in an hour or two. Make sure the portal is usable…"

The smoky veil vanished.

"Franct…" muttered Sarah. "That dirty rancher always tries to mooch a free meal when he comes here…"

She sighed.

"Better see if there's any more leftover meatloaf…"

"You'll never get away with this…" groaned Karen.

"Oh?" said Sarah, with a chuckle.

She walked over to Karen.

"Says who?" she said.

She pinched Karen's cheek. Karen grunted.

"No-one knows you're here, Karen… And once you're gone, there'll be no evidence to suggest you ever _were _here, or any cause at all for anyone in this city to suspect me!

"I mean, what reason will anyone have to think I had anything to do with you going missing?"

"Oh, I think the fact that we caught you red-handed might be good for a start," said Ophelia's voice.

Sarah spun around, just in time to see a dark portal open in the middle of the living room. Ophelia emerged first, then Jeb, then Dante.

"You little brat, you told them you were coming here!" screamed Sarah.

"No, she didn't," said Ophelia. "We thought she might pull a stunt like this after what happened with Alyosha, so I cast a Lloyd's Beacon centered on her. It made her easy to find.

"When her parents told us she didn't show up for dinner – on pasta night, no less – we figured she was in trouble."

Dante adjusted his hat as he looked at Sarah.

"We thought Alyosha was a liar…" he said. "What he said was pretty hard to believe… But this… This lends credence to it.

"So… Sarah… Is your real name Vanessa Witt?"

A look of panic crossed Sarah's face.

"You Shadowchasers are out of your league!" shouted Sarah. "As soon as my employer realizes you're here, he'll send a squad of cornugons to tear you apart!"

"She's full of shit!" shouted Karen. "She told me herself that the guy can't spy on what happens here!"

"I knew I should have put a gag on that kid…" growled Sarah.

"Please…" said Dante. "That was a pretty pathetic bluff anyway."

Jeb drew his sword.

"Vanessa Witt?" asked Karen, as Jeb walked past the woman whom she thought was named Sarah Blaze.

"No sudden moves," said Jeb to Sarah, leveling his sword at her.

He moved to Karen, and started to untie her.

"It's a case that's been cold for about ten years," he said.

"Alyosha told us your true name was Vanessa Witt," said Dante, "the aasimar whom ten years ago was operating out of San Diego, and claimed to be a missionary dedicated to Pistis Sophia, the member of the Hebdomad devoted to charity and generosity.

"Pistis Sophia demands an ascetic lifestyle and vows of poverty and nonviolence from her followers, among other things. You attracted many followers, who gave you their worldly belongings, after you promised they would be going to charity. They didn't know that you were really selling it all and transferring the money to a Swiss bank account.

"You would have made a fortune if not for one little thing… Some _real _followers Pistis Sophia found out, ones who could directly communicate with her. They realized you were a fraud. Of course, being pacifists, they couldn't confront you directly, but they did tell us.

"Unfortunately, before the Shadowchasers could come to arrest you, you had fled, leaving your victims homeless and penniless.

"And the sad fact is, we've seen it several times... notorious aasimar charlatans, ones who use their incredible charisma and the reputation of their lineage to cheat and con people, or influence others for greedy purposes. These charlatans have become some of the most successful confidence men in history, and because people tend to believe the word of aasimar over that of others, they usually get away with it.

"It boggles the mind that such people can trace their family lines back to the Upper Planes…"

Karen got up and rubbed her wrists.

"I knew she must have been from out of town," she said with a scowl. "She said nasty things about the Red Sox."

Sarah – or rather Vanessa – sighed as the three Shadowchasers glared at her. Even with Karen having no proof of what she had said, her career would be over, no matter what happened here, even if a rumor was started. In this city, badmouthing the Red Sox was unforgivable.

"I kicked Alyosha and that girlfriend of his out of the group because they wanted too big a cut," she growled. "They didn't go to you then because they didn't want their membership in their _other _group exposed…

"He still belongs to that group… But I don't think he'll give you guys the details of it…

"Very well… I surrender…"

She held her hands out, expecting Dante to respond by slapping handcuffs on them.

"She knows where Red Feather and Penelope are!" shouted Karen. "You've got to make her talk!"

"Shut up, you brat…" growled Vanessa.

Ophelia grabbed Vanessa by the collar.

"Where… are… they?" she demanded.

"Where you can't find them," replied Sarah.

"Tell us, Vanessa…" growled Ophelia, "or I'll make sure the judge gives you the maximum…"

The shock jock shoved Ophelia away from her.

"Look, call me Sarah, okay?" she said, angrily. "Vanessa is the name my parents gave me, and I _hated _them!

"He was a pastor, she was a pastor's wife, and they were both holier-than-thou fruitcakes!"

"Fine…" said Ophelia. "Now start talking… Sarah."

"Listen Shadowchasers," she Sarah, "Dybbuk may not know what happens here, but if I double-crossed him, he'd know eventually. Making him angry is NOT a good idea…"

She took her real deck and placed it in her Duel Disk.

"So here's the deal…" she said. "Duel me… You win, and I'll tell you how to find your comrades…"

"And if you win?" asked Jeb.

"You let me leave this house, and give me a four-hour head start," replied Sarah. "Deal?"

"Fine…" said Jeb, as he stepped forward. "This babe is mine…"

He activated his Disk.

"I've had to listen to your venomous drivel on the radio for years…" he said. "It's a mystery to me why so many people in this city are such fans of trash… I may actually enjoy this…"

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Sarah: 8,000)**

Jeb made his first draw.

"I summon the Blue Flame Swordsman," he said.

He played the card, and the Warrior appeared in an aura of brilliant blue fire. (1,800 ATK)

"And I'll leave it at that…"

"I draw…" said Sarah, as she drew her first card.

"And I summon… Plamus, Marquis of the Nightmare Court."

As she played the card, an eerie shadow appeared in front of her. The Monster that appeared looked like a dark elf; the differences were his ears, which were much longer than normal, and his eyes, which burned like smoldering coals. He was dressed in clothing that suggested English nobility of the Renaissance, in shades of green, wore a cape, and held a gleaming rapier. (1,700 ATK)

"The Nightmare Court…" said Ophelia. "I swear I've heard that somewhere before…"

"Now, because Plamus here is a Fiend," said Sarah, "I can use one of his effects, and increase his Attack Score by 500 for one round."

(2,200 ATK)

"Uh…" said Jeb. "Is there any reason why he _wouldn't_ be a Fiend?"

"Not unless you have DNA Surgery in your deck," said Sarah. "But… He gains another effect if he happens to be a Fairy.

"I know it all sounds confusing, but it will make sense soon. For now… En Garde."

Plamus thrust with his rapier, impaling Blue Flame Swordsman through the chest. Swordsman dropped his sword, and fell to his knees.

"Touché," said Sarah, with a grin.

Blue Flame Swordsman shattered.

"Well, I guess technically, _your _Monster was supposed to be the one to say that," she said with a grin. "But he was hardly in a position to."

"Very funny," said Jeb. "I'm sure you know about Blue Flame Swordsman's effect…"

Flame Swordsman appeared on the field in a flash. (1,800 ATK)

"I'll set this," said Sarah.

A set card appeared in her Spell Zone. Plamus' Attack Score returned to 1,700.

"…and my turn is over…"

**(J: 7,600) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 8,000)**

Jeb made a draw.

He looked at it. It was Dragged Down into the Grave.

He added it to his hand, and chose another one. He played it, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared on the field. (1,400 ATK)

"Flame Swordsman, attack her Marquis!" he shouted. "Flaming Sword of Battle!"

The fiery Warrior made a swipe with his blade, and Plamus' rapier flew from his hand. Then, with another cut, the strange Fiend shattered.

"Now you're wide open!" shouted Jeb.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian closed in on Sarah, and hit her with his sword. She grunted.

"Yeah!" cheered Karen. "Go, Jeb!"

"You be quiet," said Ophelia.

"It's your move…" said Jeb.

**(J: 7,600) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 6,500)**

Sarah made a draw.

"Well, lookee here!" she said.

She opened the Field Slot on her Disk, and placed the card in it.

"I activate the Field Spell, City of Nod!"

The living room faded away, and a large city that lay in ruins appeared around them. A night sky full of stars dominated by a full moon with a gentle face was overhead.

"Let me explain how this Field Spell works…" said Sarah. "All face-up Monsters on the field are considered Fairies in addition to their actual type.

"And for Nightmare Court Monsters, that's a benefit. Each Nightmare Court Monster has two effects. It can use one if it's a Fiend and another if it's a Fairy."

"And your Field Spell lets them all use both!" exclaimed Jeb.

"Exactly!" said Sarah. "And just in case you _do _have DNA Surgery in your deck, forget about using it. In the City of Nod, all other cards that change the Type of a Monster don't work."

"Wait a minute…" said Ophelia. "_Now _I remember the Nightmare Court…

"They were nobles of Arborea. One of a group of celestial beings who were served the children of Hypnos, deities associated with the night and sleep. The City of Nod was a beautiful metropolis that lay in the realm of Morpheus, the God of Dreams, and the celestial steward Phobetor and his court of nobles ruled it on their god's behalf.

"But they did something wrong. Something _very _wrong and incredibly stupid. It was the cosmic equivalent of unplugging a cord that was labeled 'do not unplug'. Whatever they did reduced Nod to ruins, and inflicted the first nightmares upon mortals.

"For their crime which could not be undone, Morpheus cursed them with the forms of demons, and banished them and their city to Carceri. They were unrepentant… They made Phobetor their king, and from that point on, would taint the dreams of mortals with their nightmares."

"You're a wealth of information, Ophelia," said Sarah.

She played a card.

"I summon Malpen, Baron of the Nightmare Court."

The Monster that appeared seemed to be of the same species as Plamus, but was dressed in armor resembling that of a Spanish conquistador. He held no weapon, but did have a large shield. (500 ATK)

"Next," she said, as her facedown card lifted up, "I activate Double Type Rescue.

"With this Trap Card, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard, so long as I control two Types of Monsters, and my opponent has more Monsters than I have.

"I may only have one Monster… But thanks to my Field Spell, Malpen is both a Fiend and a Fairy."

In a dark shadow, Plamus appeared again. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, as you remember, when Plamus is a Fiend, he can raise his own Attack Score by 500. And because he's a Fairy now, he can also _lower _your Flame Swordsman's Attack Score by the same amount!"

Plamus' Attack Score rose to 2,200 again, while Flame Swordsman's fell to 1,300.

"Now skewer his Swordsman!" shouted Sarah.

Plamus thrust with his rapier, and Flame Swordsman shattered into burning embers.

"Next, we get to Malpen," continued Sarah. "Because he's a Fiend, I can change the Battle Position of one of my Monsters once per turn. So he's going to use that effect on himself, to switch to Defense Mode."

Malpen knelt and lifted his shield in front of him. (2,000 DEF)

"And because he's a Fairy, he can't be destroyed in battle so long as I control another Nightmare Court Monster. How do you like that?

"Next I play… Two Continuous Spell Cards! The first one is called Dreams in Darkness."

She fit a card into her Disk, and a card materialized in front of her.

"I can only keep this card so long as I have at least one Nightmare Court Monster," she said, "but it prevents all Fairy-Type Monsters from using their effects unless they're also Fiends. And vice-versa."

"Wait a second…" said Karen. "How does that help her?"

"The Field Spell makes _all _Monsters Fairies," said Dante. "Including Jeb's."

"Oh…" said Karen. "That's bad…"

"Bad for him," said Sarah. "Because all his Monsters are practically powerless…"

She chuckled a little.

"Unless he has any Fiends in his deck, which I doubt…"

Jeb glanced slightly at his deck…

"The second one is called Uneasy Sleep," continued Sarah.

Another Continuous Spell appeared next to Dreams in Darkness.

"I'd love to tell you what that one does, but you'll just have to figure it out for yourself. In the meantime, it's your move…"

**(J: 6,700) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 6,500)**

"Finally," said Jeb, as he made a draw.

_Obnoxious Celtic Guardian will be a sitting duck without his effect… _he thought. _But…_

He took a card from his hand.

_I think I can still get rid of Plamus…_

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Plamus!" shouted Jeb.

The elf lifted his sword.

"Eh?" said Sarah.

"And I activate…" said Jeb. "Ego Boost!"

He threw a Quickplay Spell into his Disk.

"It gives my Warrior a 1,000 point bonus to his Attack Score for the rest of the Battle Phase."

(2,400 ATK)

"Go! Silver Blade Slash!"

The armed elf swung his sword, cutting the evil nobleman in twain.

**(J: 6,700) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 5,800)**

"I set a Monster," said Jeb, as a hidden Monster appeared next to the Guardian, "and I end my turn."

Sarah frowned as she made a draw.

"I summon Mala, Duchess of the Nightmare Court," she said.

In another dark shadow, another of the fiendish dark elves appeared, this one clearly female. Her silvery hair was down to her waist, and her nails looked disturbingly long and sharp. She wore the dress of a noblewoman, again resembling those worn by ladies of the English Renaissance, and also a mask over her eyes shaped like a purple butterfly. (1,600 ATK)

"Get his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" she shouted. "Razor Nail!"

The Duchess pounced, and raked her claws across the armored elf's chest. He fell over and shattered.

_Man… _thought Jeb.

**(J: 6,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 5,800)**

"It's your move…" said Sarah, with a smile.

Jeb drew a card. It was The Grand Jupiter.

He looked at the other cards in his hand, and then at the set Monster on his side of the field.

_It may not be able to use its effect… _he said, _but having a Monster with 2,500 Attack Points might tip the odds in my favor…_

"If that Dreams in Darkness card is anything like Skill Drain," said Jeb, "it can't negate Summon Effects.

"That means I can remove a Spell Card in my Graveyard from play…"

Ego Boost slipped out of his Graveyard, and he pocketed it.

"…to Special Summon Spell Striker."

The cute, toy wizard appeared in front of him. (600 ATK)

"Then, I'll sacrifice both my Monsters…"

Spell Striker and his set Monster both turned into a dark orb…

The orb shattered, and The Grand Jupiter appeared in front of him. (2,500 ATK)

"Attack her Duchess!" shouted Jeb. "Great Red Blast!"

Jupiter put his hands together, and the red, counterclockwise-spinning swirl of energy formed in them. He hurled them at the evil duchess, and she gasped and fell backwards before shattering into black pixels.

"You took the bait!" laughed Sarah. "_Both _of Mala's effects are activated when she's destroyed in battle!"

"Uh… oh…" said Karen.

"First, her Fiend effect," said Sarah. "I get to destroy one of _your _Monsters!"

Jupiter shattered into pixels.

"And then there's her Fairy effect, which resummons her to the field."

Mala appeared again, looking at Jeb and looking pissed. (1,600 ATK)

"Naturally, I can't use either effect again," said Sarah, "because she'll be removed from play if she leaves the field again… But now you're defenseless!"

"Not yet I'm not!" shouted Jeb.

He played a Spell Card.

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive…"

He quickly took Spell Striker from his discard slot.

"And now that I've got Spell Striker, I'll remove that Spell Card I just used from play to Special Summon him in Defense Mode."

He pocketed The Warrior Returning Alive, and Spell Striker appeared again, crouching and shielding itself. (200 DEF)

"It's your move…" he said.

**(J: 6,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 4,900)**

Sarah made a draw.

"I think I'll play my Akashic Record Spell Card!" she laughed, as she played the card. "I get to make two draws… But if either has been used yet, I lose both of them…"

She made two draws. Then she smirked, and turned them forward. They were Creeping Darkness and Winged Minion.

"Next, I'll summon Durin, Earl of the Nightmare Court."

Another of the fiendish dark elves appeared. This one was a little portly, and dressed in a similar manner as Plamus, but in shades of purple. He wore a wig of the type that nobles tended to in the days that the clothing style he wore was popular, and also carried a rapier. (1,000 ATK)

"Just how many of these guys are there?" sighed Jeb.

Sarah didn't answer. She simply pointed, and Durin thrust with his weapon, blowing Spell Striker to pieces.

"Mala, attack Mr. Belmont directly!" shouted Sarah.

Jeb howled as the Duchess slashed across his chest with her long nails.

"Now I'll use Malpen's effect," continued Sarah, "which, as you remember, let's me change a Nightmare Court Monster's Battle Position. I'll use it to switch Durin to Defense Mode."

Durin sheathed his weapon, and knelt in a defensive position. (800 DEF)

"And that will be all for now…"

**(J: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 4,900)**

_I've got to find some way to gain an advantage! _thought Jeb. _Sarah is our only lead towards finding Red Feather and Penelope… If I don't win this duel, they could be goners!_

He looked at his deck.

_Come on, I need a good draw here…_

He drew a card.

He was a little shocked by what he drew.

_Well… _he thought. _Maybe there is something to be said for faith…_

"I summon… Zombyra the Dark!"

With a roar and a flourish, a superhero wearing a dark costume, a cape with a high collar, and a mask resembling a fiendish skull leapt onto the field and struck a heroic pose. (2,100 ATK)

"No…" gasped Sarah. "That Monster…"

"That's right, Sarah…" said Jeb with a grin. "Normally, Zombyra's effect causes him to lose 200 Attack Points each time he makes an attack, and prevents him from attacking directly…

"But… Because of your own strategy, he actually benefits, because those handicaps are no longer applied!

"After all… Who better to deal with a bunch of nightmares than a hero of the night?"

"Yeah!" cheered Nichole. "Let her have it, Jeb!"

"Go, Zombyra!" shouted Jeb. "Attack the Duchess of the Nightmare Court with Superpowered Punch Attack!"

Zombyra flew at the wicked noblewoman fist first, and delivered a punch that sent her flying backwards. She flew into one of Nod's buildings, blasting it and herself to dust.

"Ergh…" grunted Sarah.

"End… turn…" said Jeb, as Zombyra landed in front of him, crossing his arms.

**(J: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 4,400)**

Sarah scowled as she made a draw.

She threw it into her Disk, and a set card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"Make your move…" she said.

Jeb made a draw.

"I summon Getsu Fuhma!" he shouted.

He played the card, and the female _ronin _leapt onto the field. (1,700 ATK)

"She may not be able to use her effect – yet – but she's still stronger than your Earl.

"And that's just who she's going to attack! Whirlwind Blade!"

Getsu Fuhma leapt at Durin, making a downward slash with her katana and cutting the portly Fiend in two.

"Thank you," said Sarah. "Because Durin was a Fiend when he was destroyed, I get to draw one card. And because he was also a Fairy, I get to draw an additional card."

She made two draws.

"However, I have to remove Durin himself from play..."

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "Well, because Malpen is now the only Nightmare Court Monster you have, he's not invincible in battle!"

Zombyra flew at the defending Malpen, and delivered another punch. The armored Fiend shattered.

"All right!" exclaimed Dante. "And now that Sarah has _no _Nightmare Court Monsters, Dreams in Darkness goes away!"

It was true. The Continuous Spell shattered.

"Yeah, well, I still have this…" said Sarah.

Her set Trap Card lifted up.

"Miracle's Wake!"

In another aura of shadow, Malpen appeared again. (2,000 DEF)

"I end my turn…" said Jeb.

Sarah drew a card. Then she made an evil smile.

"I sacrifice Malpen…" she said.

The Baron of the Nightmare Court turned into a dark, shadowy orb.

"…to summon… Roginus, Heir Apparent of the Nightmare Court!"

The Monster that appeared may or may not have been a fiendish dark elf like the others… It was hard to tell, because he was covered from head to toe in plate armor. Unlike Malpen, the armor wasn't a style that reflected any culture in Earth's history – it was more like that of an evil knight from some fantasy RPG. The armor was blackened steel, with skulls on the shoulder guards and belt buckle, and the helmet was shaped like a demonic wolf. He held a sword that was also made of blackened steel, with a skull design on the hilt. (2,300 ATK)

"Lovely," said Jeb, sarcastically, "but Getsu Fuhma has her effect now… If you attack her with that guy, they'll both die."

"That's why I'm using Roginus' effect on her," said Sarah. "Or at least his Fiend effect. Once per turn, if I forfeit his attack, he can destroy one Monster."

Getsu Fuhma shattered into pixels.

"And as for his Fairy effect, once per turn, he can Special Summon one Nightmare Court Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode… With its effects negated, of course."

Malpen appeared once again, kneeling in Defense Mode. (2,000 DEF)

"I end my turn… But your costumed freak is next."

Jeb drew a card.

_All right! _he thought.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" he shouted.

He played the card, and a fierce tornado erupted over the field. The buildings of the City of Nod were blown to pieces, and the night sky faced away.

"All right!" shouted Karen. "Now those Nightmare Court goons just lost half their firepower!"

"But…" said Sarah with a scowl, "I can activate the effect of Uneasy Sleep…"

"Oh no…" said Ophelia. "We forgot all about that card…"

"That's right…" said Sarah. "Because my Field Spell was destroyed by your card's effect, I can remove Uneasy Sleep from play to make two draws…"

The Continuous Spell Card vanished, and she drew two cards.

"Oh yeah?" said Jeb. "Well, your Nightmare Court is about to need a new heir…"

He took a card from his hand.

"I sacrifice Zombyra… to Special Summon Turret Warrior!"

The dark hero vanished, and in his place, the gun-toting Warrior made of cinderblock stood tall. (1,200 ATK) –) (3,300 ATK)

"Attack Roginus!" shouted Jeb. "Rapid Blast Barrage!"

The Warrior fired its guns, and the Heir Apparent of the Nightmare Court groaned as the bullets tore holes in his armor. He dropped his sword, and then shattered.

"Belmont…" growled Sarah. "I'll teach you to insult the Nightmare Court…"

"Just make your move…" said Jeb. "I can hardly wait to see what comes next…"

**(J: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,400)**

Sarah made a draw.

She set a card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"Go ahead, Belmont," she said.

Jeb drew a card.

_Huh… _he said, looking at it. _Now where were you when I needed you?_

He sighed. It was Level 8, so he couldn't summon it right now…

_Maybe later… _he thought.

"Turret Warrior, destroy Malpen!" he commanded.

Turret Warrior blasted its guns again, and the Fiend conquistador was blown to shards.

"So now what, Sarah?" asked Jeb. "Got anything left?"

Sarah drew a card.

She smiled evilly.

"Oh, I most certainly do…" she said. "I've saved the best for last…

"I summon Sim, Page of the Nightmare Court."

The Monster that appeared this time looked like the other members of the Nightmare Court, but was much younger, seemingly a teenager. He was still dressed in the clothes of nobility, but this time in blue. He had no weapon. (0 ATK)

"Lovely…" said Karen. "A Monster with zero Attack Points at this stage of the game usually means trouble…"

"He's a Tuner Monster," said Sarah. "And while I can't use Fairy effect because you wrecked the City, I can still use his Fiend effect. I choose one of your Monsters, and his Level becomes the same as that one.

"Turret Warrior is Level 5, so now Sim becomes Level 5 as well.

"Next, I activate Escape from the Dark Dimension."

Her facedown card lifted up, and a dark portal appeared. Durin stepped out onto the field. (1,000 ATK)

"Now, I Tune together Sim and Durin…"

The Page flew towards the ceiling with the Earl following. They turned into a cluster of stars.

"You've defeated the lesser nobility of the Nightmare Court… Ready to meet their king?"

**(*5 + *3 = *8)**

"I Synchro Summon… _Phobetor, Monarch of the Nightmare Court!"_

There was a haunting laughter, and a tall, dark form started to take shape.

Fear started to creep into the three Shadowchasers and their young friend as the Monster revealed itself. This one did not resemble a dark elf at all. It was more like an actual demon. It was muscular, hulking, and had four arms, each one holding a sharp scimitar. It had bat-like wings with a sixteen-foot wingspan, goat-like legs with hooves, and a diabolically handsome human face with a neatly trimmed goatee and stag-like antlers on his forehead. His only article of clothing was a breechcloth with a bejeweled belt. (2,600 ATK)

"Well…" said Jeb, nervously, as he looked at the evil royal, "I suppose I asked for it…"

"And Phobetor has more than just looks to back up his title," said Sarah. "First of all, he emits the same effect as the City of Nod, and good luck using Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of _him. _

"Second, when summoning him, I can remove any number of Fiend-Type Monsters in my hand from play…"

She turned three cards in her hand around, revealing Battle Fader, Winged Minion, and Kuriboh.

"Think I'll get rid of these guys."

The three cards vanished.

"Why would she do that?" asked Karen.

"I'll tell you why," said Sarah. "For each one that I just got rid of, I get a Nightmare Retainer Token."

Three soldiers in plate armor, holding shields, appeared kneeling on her side of the field. (1,800 DEF)

"And Phobetor can't be destroyed so long as I have at least one of them!

"But wait, there's more! If Phobetor destroys a Fairy-Type Monster, which all of your Monsters are thanks to his effect, he can attack one more time in the same Battle Phase if I sacrifice a Fiend-Type Monster, like one of my Nightmare Retainer Tokens."

"Don't worry Jeb!" shouted Karen. "Turret Warrior's still got 3,300 Attack Points!"

Sarah flipped one of her three remaining cards around. It was Forbidden Chalice.

"True…" she said. "But if I neutralize its effect, it goes down significantly…"

She played the card, and Turret Warrior's Attack Score fell to 1,200 then rose to 1,600.

"Give his Turret Warrior some _real _bad dreams! Attack with Strike of Eternal Sleep!"

The Monarch flew at Turret Warrior, and his four swords swung so fast, they could barely be seen. Turret Warrior teetered for a minute, the four deep cuts clearly visible on its armor. Then it shattered into pieces.

_Eternal Sleep… _thought Dante. _Some would say that's another term for death…_

"I'm not done…" said Sarah, as one of the Nightmare Retainer Tokens vanished. "I sacrifice one of these guys so that he can attack you directly."

Jeb barely saw it coming. One minute, Phobetor was staring him down, and the next, he felt like knives were cutting into him. He screamed and fell on his back.

"Heh, heh…" said Sarah. "Your move, Belmont…"

**(J: 1,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 3,400)**

Jeb was panting hard as he got up.

He slowly drew a card.

_All right… _he thought, as he looked at the three cards in his hand. _It all comes down to this…_

He set the card he just drawn, and it appeared set in his Spell Zone. Then he played another card, the Spell Card he had drawn in his second turn.

"I play Dragged Down into the Grave," he said. "And it works as follows…

"We both look at each other's hands, and each chose an opponent's card. Those two cards are discarded."

Sarah frowned, and turned the two cards in her hand around. They were De-Synchro and Creeping Darkness.

"All right," said Jeb. "I choose De-Synchro."

Sarah discarded the Spell Card.

"As for me," said Jeb, "I have only one card in my hand, so you're stuck with this one."

He turned it around.

"THAT'S not a Warrior!" shouted Sarah.

"Is there some rule that says I can only use Warriors?" said Jeb, as he discarded it. "Now, via the second effect of Dragged Down into the Grave, we both draw once…"

Sarah made her draw quickly, but Jeb hesitated.

_I just have to pray I draw a Monster that I can summon… _he thought. _If I don't, there's no telling what new nightmare she could pull from her deck with that Creeping Darkness card. At least two people are depending on it…_

He drew. He looked at it.

_That will do! _

"All right Sarah…" he said. "This Monster I just drew is Level 7… But… Because it's the only card in my hand right now, I can Normal Summon it with no sacrifice…

"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

With the whiny of a horse, the mounted, dark knight in armor holding two lances that the King of Games often used rode onto the field. He glared at Phobetor. (2,300 ATK)

"Now I activate… Monster Reborn!"

The card he had just set lifted up, and the holy ankh appeared.

"I'll summon the Monster I discarded with Dragged Down into the Grave… Let's all welcome… _The Suppression Pluto!"_

With a roar, a Fiend – there was no doubt – appeared on Jeb's side of the field. It was an ugly, horned, clawed monstrosity, covered with a jagged exoskeleton, with two barbed tails. (2,600 ATK)

"Well, what do you know?" said Karen. "Jeb _did _have a Fiend in his deck."

"And a very powerful one at that…" said Ophelia.

"Where the Hell did you get all these Legendary Planets?" asked Sarah, with a sneer.

"Suffice to say," said Jeb, "when you're a Shadowchaser, you end up with a lot of folks owing you favors, including a lot of folks in the Pro Leagues.

"Of course, due to some rules made up by some egghead astronomers, Pluto stopped being classified as a true planet in 2006… But this card was designed before then, so this guy is still included in the group.

"Now, I activate Pluto's effect. I get to state the name of any card I can think of, and if that card is in your hand right now, I get to take control of one of your cards on the field.

"When I played Dragged Down into the Grave, I believe I saw two cards in your hand… The one I didn't have you discard… Was Creeping Darkness!"

Sarah snarled, and turned the two cards in her hand around. One of them was indeed Creeping Darkness. The other was Bark of Dark Ruler.

"I think I'll take control of… Phobetor, Monarch of the Nightmare Court!" shouted Jeb.

Sarah gasped as her ace Monster was pulled over to Jeb's side of the field.

"Time to battle!" shouted Jeb. "Pluto, destroy one of those Tokens with Serrated Stygian Strike!"

The Suppression Pluto's two tails lashed forward, blowing one of the Nightmare Retainers to particles.

"Now, Phobetor attacks the last Token…"

Phobetor flew at the final Token, and with a slash of one scimitar, cut it in half.

"Next, I use Phobetor's effect," said Jeb. "Because he just destroyed a Fairy, which that Token was due to his effect, I can sacrifice a Fiend, like The Suppression Pluto, so he can attack again."

The Suppression Pluto vanished in a shadowy aura, and Phobetor lifted his blades again.

"Phobetor, attack Sarah directly! Let's see how she likes it!"

Sarah screamed as Phobetor rushed her, and his blades cut into her flesh.

"Now to finish you off!" shouted Jeb. "Gaia, attack with Spiral Spear Strike!"

Gaia galloped towards Sarah, and she screamed again as his lances stabbed her in the chest.

**(J: 1,500) - - - - - - - - - - (S: 0)**

Sarah groaned. But then, Jeb grabbed her, and lifted her to her feet.

"I never hit a woman, Sarah," he said, "but I'm very tempted to violate that moral belief right now. Start talking or I will."

"Okay, okay!" shouted Sarah. "I'll sing…"

She took some deep breaths.

"I don't know how to access the jail where Red Feather and Penelope are being held," she said. "But someone is coming in an hour or so who can. Dybbuk is sending a henchman to look at Karen…"

"Just who is this Dybbuk?" asked Ophelia.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that name…" said Sarah. "Anyway, the guy coming is named Franct the Sheep Eater."

"Franct the Sheep Eater?" said Dante, lifting an eyebrow. "Not a very grandiose title…"

"He's a dwarven rancher who divides his time between Australia and Baator," explained Sarah. "He makes a lot of his profits by exporting beef and mutton to Baator.

"You ever hear the expression 'an army moves on its stomach'? The armies of the Blood War are far bigger than the ones on Earth, and they still need to feed their troops. Some devils enjoy devouring fallen enemies, but that's usually done as a display of power, not for sustenance.

"So, merchants like Franct who don't have a lot of scruples can often make a great deal of cash by selling their wares to them."

She pointed to the fireplace behind her. There was no fire lit, and upon close inspection, it appeared to have a false flue that made it nonfunctional.

"That's an interdimensional gate that leads to several locations that the devils I associate with use. Each location requires a gate key. I don't know what the gate key is that leads to the jail, but Franct will have one."

"A gate key can be almost anything," said Dante. "Any manner of object… Franct could escape back through the gate as soon as he sees someone besides you waiting."

"Just snatch that small ivory statuette off the mantel as soon as he walks in," replied Sarah. "The gate won't work at all, won't lead to any location unless it's there."

Dante looked at the small statuette. It was a small, ivory statue of a nude woman looking at an apple that she held in her left hand. It was what many art experts believed the _Venus de Milo _might have looked like when it was intact.

"All you gotta do is defeat him and steal the gate key he carries that leads to the jail," said Sarah, nervously. "Simple enough? Good! Now arrest me already! Lock me up where it's safe! I don't want to get on… Dybbuk's bad side."

Dante lifted an eyebrow. He had a feeling that Sarah was afraid of someone besides Dybbuk…

He lifted his magic gemstone and pointed it at Sarah. In the next second, she had vanished.

"So what do we do now?" asked Karen.

The three Shadowchasers looked at her.

"_You _are doing _nothing _young lady!" scolded Ophelia. "Jeb is taking you home right this minute! Your parents are worried sick!"

"Aw…" said Karen with a sulk.

"Come on, Karen," said Jeb.

He turned to Dante and Ophelia.

"I'll get back as soon as I can," he said.

As they left, Dante took out his cellphone.

"You realize, Ophelia," he said, as he dialed a number, "without Karen, we would still have no leads whatsoever as to where Red Feather and Penelope are. If we manage to find them, they may owe her their lives."

"The universe moves in mysterious ways, Dante," said Ophelia.

"Hi, Jabels?" said Dante into the phone. "It's Dante…

"Yeah… I know that the boss is dealing with the crisis… But we have big news on it…

"Yes… uh-huh… Okay… I'll hold…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**AKASHIC RECORD (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A dinosaur skull surrounded by a few bones.

**Card Description: **Draw 2 cards. If either card has been used previously in the duel, remove both cards from play.

_Note: "Akashic Record" was first used by Johan (possessed by Yubel) in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "The Ultimate Face-Off (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE SUPPRESSION PLUTO (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **When this card is Summoned, you can declare the name of 1 card and look at your opponent's hand. If the declared card is in your opponent's hand, take control of 1 card your opponent controls.

_Note: "The Suppression Pluto" was first used by Fubuki in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" manga. Creative credit goes to the writers. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DOUBLE TYPE RESCUE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **An ambulance and a jet plane rushing in the same direction.

**Card Description: **Activate when you control 2 Types of face-up Monsters and your opponent controls more Monsters than you do. Special Summon 1 Monster from your Graveyard.

_Note: "Double Type Rescue" was first used by Bruno in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" episode "Primo's Plan (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CITY OF NOD (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **An abandoned, ruined city at night. A moon with a gentle female face looms over it.

**Card Description: **All face-up Monsters are considered Fairy-Type Monsters in addition to their original Type. Card effects that alter the Type of a Monster (except the effect of this card) are not applied.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DREAMS IN DARKNESS (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **A sleeper in bed having a nightmare, with a ghostly phantom hovering above her.

**Card Description: **If you do not control at least 1 "Nightmare Court" Monster, destroy this card. Fairy-Type Monsters that are not also Fiend-Type Monsters cannot use their effects. Fiend-Type Monsters that are not also Fairy-Type Monsters cannot use their effects.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**UNEASY SLEEP (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **A child sleeping at night with the full moon out his window, the moon resembling the one in the "City of Nod" card.

**Card Description: **If a face-up "City of Nod" you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect, you may remove this face-up card from play to draw 2 cards.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PLAMUS, MARQUIS OF THE NIGHTMARE COURT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description:** This card gains the following effect(s) depending on its Type(s): Fiend: Once per turn, during your turn, you can increase the ATK of this card by 500 until the End Phase. Fairy: Once per turn, during your turn, you can decrease the ATK of a face-up opposing Monster by 500 until the End Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**MALPEN, BARON OF THE NIGHTMARE COURT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description:** This card gains the following effect(s) depending on its Type(s): Fiend: Once per turn, you may change the Battle Position of 1 Monster you control. Fairy: This card cannot be destroyed by battle if you control a "Nightmare Court" Monster other than "Malpen, Baron of the Nightmare Court".

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**MALA, DUCHESS OF THE NIGHTMARE COURT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description:** When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, activate the following effect(s) depending on its Type(s) at the time it was destroyed: Fiend: Destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls. Fairy: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard; if this card is removed from the field after being Special Summoned by this effect, remove it from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DURIN, EARL OF THE NIGHTMARE COURT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description:** If this card is a Fiend when it is destroyed by battle, draw 1 card. If it is also a Fairy at this time, draw 1 additional card. When this card is destroyed by battle, remove it from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ROGINUS, HEIR APPARENT OF THE NIGHTMARE COURT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,900

**Card Description:** This card gains the following effect(s) depending on its Type(s): Fiend: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. This card cannot attack during the turn this effect is used. Fairy: Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 "Nightmare Court" Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. Its effect is negated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SIM, PAGE OF THE NIGHTMARE COURT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 1  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card gains the following effect(s) depending on its Type(s): Fiend: When this card is Summoned, select 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. The Level of this card becomes the Level of the selected Monster. Fairy: When this card is used as Synchro material for a Synchro Summoning, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards for the remainder of the turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PHOBETOR, MONARCH OF THE NIGHTMARE COURT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **_Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Nightmare Court" Monsters_

This card may not be Special Summoned except via Synchro Summon. All face-up Monsters on the field are considered Fairy-Type Monsters in addition to their original Type. When this card is Synchro Summoned, you may remove any number of Fiend-Type Monsters in your hand from play; Special Summon 1 "Nightmare Retainer Token" (Fiend/Dark/Level 2/0 ATK/1,800 DEF) in Defense Position for each card removed by this effect. This card cannot be destroyed so long as you control at least 1 "Nightmare Retainer Token" Once per turn, during your turn, when this card destroys a Fairy-Type Monster as a result of battle, you may Tribute one Fiend-Type Monster you control (except this one); this card may attack a second time in the same Battle Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: The spark of hope had ignited into a flame, but the Shadowchasers were not in the clear yet. They still had this henchman that Sarah called Franct the Sheep-Eater to deal with, and they faced a formidable foe.**_

_**Franct was no devil; he was an ordinary dwarf, but he was as cruel as any resident of Baator, and Jalie couldn't help but admire him. His diabolical employers trusted him far more than any other mortal employee. He was very wealthy, but he did not need money to buy powerful Duel Monsters cards. Due to the trust that his employers had in him, he had been given some powerful cards that were hard for anyone else to get.**_

_**Dante was in for quite a fight…**_

"_**Diehard; The Consorts" is coming soon. **_


	23. Diehard

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-THREE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Diehard**

**The Consorts**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Thirty minutes later, Dante was facing the fireplace, while Ophelia was standing beside it, ready to grab the statuette at a moment's notice.

Dante's cellphone rang. He turned it on, and hit the visual screen. A hologram of Jalal's face came on.

"Go ahead, boss," he said. "Did you find any information on this guy?"

"I couldn't find any reference to a 'Franct the Sheep Eater', people," said the leader of the Shadowchasers. "But she likely meant Frantisek Ironfoot; he's the only dwarven rancher in Australia named Franct.

"He runs a pretty extensive ranching operation there. Not many people like him… Apparently he's a very selfish, greedy merchant; some folks have claimed he's the type of guy who would employ a gang of leg-breakers and open a store that sold crutches in the same city.

"And he's been in trouble with the law before. There's nothing about any link to devils, but many troublesome employees and rival ranchers have been killed in suspicious farm accidents that he was suspected of rigging. But so far, all charges against him have been dropped due to lack of evidence.

"He was last arrested last month, and he's out on bail while the judge considers the case against him. As of right now, like before, the chances that any charges will stick is doubtful.

"Unless a real 'smoking gun' about his business practices can be found, if you know what I mean."

"Is it a Shadowchasers court?" asked Dante.

"Of course," replied Jalal. "The Great Treaty grants Shadowkind immunity from every justice system except ours, remember?"

"Just checking," said Dante. "I take it that you haven't let Sarah make her one phone call yet?"

"Naturally," said Jalal. "We can only hope that this Dybbuk person doesn't know that you are waiting for Ironfoot.

"I'm counting on you Dante, and so are Red Feather and Penelope. If they are indeed being held captive by devils, they are in big trouble. The natives of Baator do not recognize the Geneva Convention or any other mortal treaty in regard to how they treat prisoners of war."

"We'll keep that in mind…" said Dante, nervously.

Then he stopped short as motes of light starting emitting from the fireplace.

"Hold that thought, boss…" said Dante. "Someone is coming…"

He hung up the phone, as the motes of light gave way to a full portal, and someone stepped out…

It was a very rotund, portly dwarf, dressed in overalls, a plaid shirt, and a cowboy hat, all of which were dirty and stained. His beard was black and likely hadn't been groomed in a while.

"Eh?" he said. "What…"

Ophelia grabbed the statuette, and the portal vanished.

"Franct the Sheep Eater, we presume?" she asked.

"Where's Sarah?" asked the dwarf, not answering the question.

"In jail," replied Dante. "We want access to where Red Feather and Penelope are being held, and we want it without any trouble.

"So hand over the gate key."

Franct glared at him. He quickly saw the mark on Dante's face.

"Heh…" he said. "You Shadowchasers got nothing on me…"

"We've got a statement from the owner of this house saying that you regularly deal with devils," said Dante.

"So what if I do?" asked Franct. "Is there an embargo in place against Hell? No, there isn't. You Shadowchasers don't even have the authority to impose one.

"They pay me for beef and mutton, I supply it. That's not illegal."

"True…" said Dante. "But… We know that a certain judge just posted bail for you, and has the power to revoke it at any time. When a judge decides bail, he has to determine whether the accused is a threat to others or a flight risk.

"What would he think when he found out that you're a supplier to the most notorious deceivers and tempters of mortals? AND that you have access to interdimensional portals? If the judge knew that devils were your regular customers, and that you had the power to transverse dimensions, he might become convinced enough to think you were a threat and a flight risk, enough to revoke your bail, AND allow the prosecutors to bring your case to trial!"

Franct turned white. Then he smirked. Then he grinned.

He produced a Duel Disk from his hip.

"Let's cut the bullshit, folks," he said, in a soft voice. "I know that two of your comrades are in trouble, and I also know that time is running out for them. In a couple of days, they'll be gone forever."

"Are you admitting this to us?" asked Dante.

"You're free to arrest me and then testify in court that I said that," said Franct. "But by the time I even make my first court appearance, it will be far too late for your two friends."

"This guy isn't dumb…" said Ophelia.

"Now, I don't want any more legal trouble," continued Franct, "and to be perfectly honest, if you got through that gate and gave my client a mess to deal with, it would be no skin off my nose…

"But, on the other hand, it would take a _lot _to convince me to double-cross a client… After all, if I double-cross one client, he tells other clients, and then more clients find out… It's bad for business, y'know..."

He fit the Duel Disk on his arm.

"So here's the deal… We duel… If I win… You all forget you ever saw me."

"And if I win?" asked Dante.

"Then I give you the gate key," said Franct. "_But… _You _still _have to forget you ever saw me! Deal?"

"I usually don't make such deals," said Dante. "But with Red Feather and Penelope's lives on the line, it seems I have to."

He activated his Duel Disk.

_Not that I intend to lose, _thought Franct, as he looked at his Extra Deck. _With the five special cards that Dybbuk gave me, I'm more than a match for any Shadowchaser…_

Dante took off his hat.

"Ophelia, hold this," he said, as he tossed it to her.

Ophelia couldn't help but feel a little worried as she caught it. Dante only took his hat off before dueling when he used one of his decks…

It wasn't exactly a deck for beginners, and was hard even for an experienced player to use. But it could be _deadly _if used right.

Dante fit the deck into his Duel Disk, and the color of the gems turned to brown. Franct smirked, and the two Disks activated.

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Franct: 8,000)**

"I'm goin' first, bub," said Franct, making his first draw.

He looked over his hand, and then took a card from it. He set it on his Disk, and a concealed Monster appeared.

"Think I'll end there…" he said.

_So what kind of deck does a cattle farmer play? _thought Dante to himself, as he drew a card. _Part of me wants to say Beasts, but I doubt it will be that simple…_

He played a card, and Giant Rat appeared in front of him. (1,400 ATK)

"Get his Monster!" he shouted.

Giant Rat fell to all fours, and scurried towards the Monster, jaws snapping…

However, it stopped short when the Monster actually appeared.

"Dark Resonator?" asked Dante.

It was indeed Dark Resonator, one of a family of Fiend-Type Tuners used by Jack Atlas. This was the Dark-Attribute member of the family, and like the others, had a foolscap and beady eyes, and held a tuning fork and mallet. (300 DEF)

"That's right," said Franct. "And due to its effect…"

"I know what its effect is," said Dante. "It has to be attacked twice in one turn order to be destroyed."

He set a card in his Disk, and a set card appeared behind Giant Rat.

"I end my turn."

Franct grinned evilly as he drew a card.

"I activate… The Continuous Spell Card, Resonant Destruction!" he exclaimed, as a Spell Card appeared on his side of the field.

"We'll get to that in a minute… For now, I summon Exploder Dragon."

With a screech, a grey, winged Dragon holding a bomb in its front claws appeared. (1,000 ATK)

"Now, I could use that to destroy your Rat without having to worry about its effect… But… I have a better way to do that…

"I'm Tuning my Monsters together…"

Dark Resonator struck its fork with its mallet… Then it flew towards the ceiling with Exploder Dragon following…

**(*3 + *3 = *6)**

As the two Monsters faded into stars, the room darkened, and two distinctly separate auras filled the room…

One seemed to be an aura of incredible cold… As if an arctic chill had just blown in…

The other… It was an aura of great Evil…

Two eyes as cold as ice appeared and a huge Dragon with scales the color and texture of ice crystals loomed over Dante. Its head was streamlined, and it had a crest atop its skull.

Dante had never seen an actual dragon before, only Duel Monster versions, but this one… It looked almost exactly like pictures Jalal had shown him of white dragons, frigid beasts who lived in cold lands, known for being feral, bestial, and having the reputations of bullies.

"Allow me to introduce…" said Franct. _"White Consort Frzzon!"_

(2,100 ATK)

The Dragon roared at Dante, nearly knocking him over.

"Pleased to meet you…" said Dante, sarcastically.

"You're funny, Shadowchaser…" said Franct. "Though I doubt you'll be laughing after he attacks…

"But before he struts his stuff… Due to Resonant Destruction, I can destroy one of your cards whenever I use a Resonator to summon a Synchro Monster…"

Giant Rat shattered into pixels.

"Now, in case you're thinking of using that card to stop this attack…" said Franct, pointing to Dante's facedown card, "forget it. You see, when Frzzon makes an attack, I choose one Spell or Trap Card, and he destroys it…

"And that's not all… He also does 500 points of damage, AND prevents you from activating it!

"So attack him directly my beast! Scourge of Stygia!"

Dante's Draining Shield froze over, and shattered. Frzzon let loose a blast of incredible cold from his jaws, and Dante screamed…

He fell to his knees, shivering… His entire body felt numb…

It was as if that blast of cold had not only chilled his flesh… But his soul as well…

**(D: 5,400) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 8,000)**

Jeb rushed into the room.

"Hey, people," he said. "What did I…"

He stopped short as he saw Frzzon.

"…miss… Oh… my… God…"

"No kidding," said Ophelia. "Dante is already losing. I don't know what this strange Synchro Monster is, but Franct is clearly more than just a corrupt farm owner."

Dante took some deep breaths.

_I'm not sure… _he thought. _This is clearly a Shadow Duel… But Franct… He doesn't strike me as an evil magician who could create one…_

_I think this Dragon was the one who created the Shadow Duel… Which begs the question, who's really in charge, Franct, or his Monster?_

Franct set a card in his Disk, and a facedown card appeared behind the Dragon.

"It's your move…" he said, snidely.

Dante slowly got up.

He made a draw.

_Well, what do you know? _he thought.

"I summon… Psychic Armor Head!" he shouted.

He played the card, but no Monster appeared in front of him. Rather, a blue, metal helmet with a silver visor formed around his head. (0 ATK)

"What the?" said Franct.

"That's right," said Dante, with a grin. "The Monsters in this deck are Monsters that you wear. And this helmet is the lynchpin to all the other Armor Monsters."

He played a Spell Card.

"For example, it allows me to play Armor Gravitation! By using it, I get to Special Summon four Level 4 or lower Armor Monsters from my deck.

"Thus… I summon Big-Bang Blow…"

A silver and blue gauntlet appeared on his right arm. (0 ATK)

"…Trap Buster…"

A similar gauntlet appeared on his left arm. (0 ATK)

"…Over Boost…"

A set of metal leggings appeared on his lower body. (0 ATK)

"…and Active Guard!"

In a flash, a solid blue metal breastplate completed the set. (0 ATK)

"Armor?" said Franct. "Interesting… Seems familiar…

"Heh, I'd be more impressed if they had Attack Scores higher than zero."

"That may be true," said Dante, "but to make up for their nonexistent scores, they have very potent effects…"

He lifted his right hand.

"Take Big-Bang Blow. If I attack your Monster with it, every Monster on the field is destroyed, and we'll both take damage equal to the combined Attack Scores those Monsters."

Franct laughed out loud.

"You'll take a total of 4,200 points of damage!" he laughed.

"Actually, I'll take none," said Dante.

He tapped the breastplate.

"Active Guard's effect will absorb all the damage I'll take, both from battle AND effects!

"So…"

He made a rush at White Consort Frzzon…

"I activate Mirror Force!" shouted Franct, as his facedown card lifted up. "Now…"

Then he was startled as the Trap Card burst. Dante's fist connected with the Dragon's hide, and Frzzon roared…

Then there was an explosion, obliterating Frzzon and knocking Franct to the ground.

**(D: 5,400) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 5,900)**

"Dagnabbit!" he shouted. "Why didn't my Trap work?"

Dante's Armor all shattered into pieces.

"My left gauntlet was called 'Trap Buster', remember?" he said. "Think about it…"

Franct looked at him.

Then he laughed. He laughed heartily.

He got up.

"Heh, heh…" he chuckled. "_Now _I remember these cards you're using… During the whole incident with the Orichalcos… One of Dartz's three goons used them…"

Dante paused… Then he remembered how long a dwarf's typical lifespan was. Franct was likely around back then.

"So?" he asked. "Is it wrong to use cards just because some crook used them?"

"Naw, it ain't wrong," said Franct. "But it ain't smart either. See, Valon had a big advantage when he used those cards…"

"The Seal of Orichalcos…" said Dante.

"That's right…" said Franct. "From what I gather, the more Armor Monsters you have, the better shape you're in… Since Valon had that Field Spell, he could use more than five of them at once.

"But there's no way for _you _to use more than five… Without help from forbidden magic, using Armor Monsters puts you at a serious disadvantage."

"We'll see about that, pal," said Dante. "I2 wouldn't release a whole set of cards if they didn't think it was possible for them to work. And I have ways to use these cards that Valon never even thought of.

"For example…"

He opened the Field Slot of his Disk.

"I play Secret Armory…"

In a blur, the living room faded away, and around them, a large room like a spaceship hangar rose. Armor Monsters and high-tech weapons surrounded them.

"We'll get into that later… I end my turn…"

"Dante's taking a big risk here," said Jeb. "Ending his turn without anything except the Field Spell…"

"That's one risk you take when using Armor Monsters," said Ophelia. "They aren't easy to use, and their effects make them rather fragile. They aren't for amateurs."

"I draw…" said Franct.

He drew a card.

"I summon Flare Resonator…"

He played a card, and another Resonator appeared. It looked like Dark Resonator, but was surrounded by an aura of fire. (300 ATK)

"Attack him directly," said Franct.

Flare Resonator spit a tiny fireball at Dante… Fortunately, after that attack from Frzzon, it barely hurt at all.

"I end my turn…" said Franct. "Unfortunately, that means that now, my Resonant Destruction is out of power…"

The Continuous Spell Card shattered.

**(D: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 5,000)**

Dante looked at him funny, and drew a card.

_Flare Resonator gives any Synchro Monster it's used to summon 300 more Attack Points, _he thought, _but it's weak… I could destroy it without half-trying…_

_How does he intend to protect it long enough to summon another Synchro?_

"Because it's my Standby Phase," he said, "Psychic Armor Head is summoned back to my field."

The high-tech helmet reformed around his head. (0 ATK)

"And because Psychic Armor Head was summoned via its own effect, my Field Spell activates… I get to take three Equip Spells from my deck…"

He took three cards from his deck, and then three cards appeared in front of him: Buster Rancher, Break! Draw!, and United We Stand. Then the three cards turned their backs to Franct, blurred together, and became three again.

"Now you choose one, at random," he continued, "and I get to take it. The other two are shuffled back into my deck."

"Uh… The one on the left," said Franct.

The three large cards vanished, and a card appeared in Dante's hand. He frowned. This clearly wasn't the one he had wanted…

"Next I play… Full Armor Gravitation!" he shouted.

He played a Spell Card.

"It's not as reliable as Armor Gravitation," he said, "but, it lets me pick up ten cards from my deck, and summon as many Armor Monsters among them as I can."

"Ten cards?" said Franct, in shock. "That's a fourth of your deck!"

"And we'll soon see if it pays off!" said Dante, as he looked at the ten cards.

He threw four of them on his Disk.

"First, I summon a second Active Guard, and a second Over Boost," he said.

The breastplate and leg armor materialized on his torso again. (0 ATK x2)

"Then, Black Hole Shield!"

A gauntlet appeared on his left arm. (0 ATK)

"And finally… Burning Knuckle…"

Another gauntlet appeared on his right arm. (0 ATK)

He discarded the other six cards into his Duel Disk, which strangely, now seemed to be a part of his Black Hole Shield.

"Burning Knuckle starts at zero Attack Points," he said, "but it gains 200 points for every Armor Monster I have…"

(1,000 ATK)

"That may not seem like an awful lot… But… It's still 700 points stronger that Flare Resonator."

The gauntlet burned with fiery energy, and he made a rush towards the Fiend…

"I discard Barrier Resonator from my hand!" shouted Franct, as he held up a card.

He quickly threw it into his discard slot.

"By doing so, I can prevent my Tuner Monster from being destroyed by battle, and reduce the battle damage to zero."

Dante's fist collided with an invisible shield.

"You like Resonators, do you?" he asked.

"It's not a matter of like or dislike," said Franct. "The Synchro Monsters in my deck are Dragons, but to summon them, the Tuners must be Fiends."

_Okay, that's weird… _thought Dante.

He fit a card into his Disk, and a facedown card appeared in front of him.

"It's your move…" he said.

Franct drew a card.

Then he chuckled again.

"I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth!" he laughed.

He played the card, and the two-headed, winged Dragon appeared. (1,500 ATK)

"You liked Frzzon?" he chortled. "Well I have news for you… He was the _least _powerful of the Consorts…"

Flare Resonator burned with fire, and then it and Twin-Headed Behemoth flew towards the ceiling.

"I summon another one… More powerful than the last…"

**(*3 + *3 = *6)**

The room darkened again, same aura of Evil filled it, but this time, it was accompanied by a foul stench. Two red eyes lit up in the darkness…

The beast that appeared this time was clearly a black dragon. It had two forward-pointing horns on its head, and smelled of rotting vegetation and foul water. Dante had heard of this species too… Stronger and smarter than the white variety, they lived in swamps and marshes, they were known for their vile tempers and cruelty. (2,300 ATK)

"Meet Black Consort Vulmuck," said Franct. "And because of Flare Resonator, he gains 300 Attack Points."

(2,600 ATK)

"Hold on!" shouted Ophelia. "Just who are these creatures consorts to?"

"Tiamat, of course!" replied Franct. "You see, Tiamat is Queen of Evil Dragonkind, and as such, she is revered by the five species of chromatic dragons.

"She has five consorts, one of each species, each one the biggest, strongest, and smartest male specimen of the species he represents.

"Of course, this is only an aspect of Vulmuck… If it were really him, he'd be twice as big as this house!

"But let's get down to business… Vulmuck… Attack his Active Guard with Rage of Minauros!"

Vulmuck took a deep breath, and then spit a stream of corrosive acid at Dante…

"I activate… The Silver Dollar Trap Card!" shouted Dante, as his facedown card lifted up.

The stream of acid was halted in mid-air.

"It's a Trap that negates one attack against a Monster with 1,000 Attack Points or less," said Dante. "Ironic, really… That a beast as covetous as a Dragon was foiled by a mere one-dollar coin."

"Oh, just make your move…" said Franct.

Dante drew a card.

"I'm giving Burning Knuckle an Equip Spell…" he said. "And just so you know, it's the one that I got with my Field Spell's effect last turn…"

He crouched on one knee, and a _huge _laser blaster, more than three times as long as Dante was tall, appeared in his hand.

"What is _that?" _shouted Franct.

"The Buster Rancher!" said Dante. "This Equip can only be used by a weak Monster… But it gives it some serious firepower when it battles a strong one!"

He aimed the huge weapon at Vulmuck… (3,500 ATK)

"This isn't good…" said Franct.

Dante fired, shooting a blast of plasma at the black dragon, blowing it into vapor.

"I use Vulmuck's effect!" shouted Franct. "When he bites the big one, the Monster that destroyed him, and one other Monster, is also destroyed!"

Dante stood up in shock as Burning Knuckle and Active Guard simply melted into slag. The Buster Rancher fell to the ground, and shattered into pixels.

"You also take damage equal to half the base Attack Scores of those Monsters," said Franct, with a smirk. "Fortunately for you, their base Attack Scores were zero…"

"I set a card facedown," said Dante, as a set card appeared in front of him, "and my turn is over…"

**(D: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 5,000)**

"All right, I'm drawing…" growled Franct.

He drew a card.

"I'm playing my Akashic Record," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "I'm sure I don't have to explain it."

He drew two cards.

He smirked as he turned them around. They were Clock Resonator and Level Warrior.

"I Special Summon Level Warrior!" he shouted.

He played the card, and in a burst of stars, a caped superhero in gold and red, with a star on his cowl and two stars on his chest appeared. (300 ATK)

"And because I Special Summoned him that way, while you have Monsters on the field, his Level becomes 4.

"Next I summon Clock Resonator."

Another Resonator appeared, this one looking much like the others, with a clock on his shirt with the hands at midnight. (1,200 ATK)

"Now, Tune yourselves together, my Monsters!"

Clock Resonator flew towards the ceiling, with Level Warrior following…

**(*3 + *4 = *7)**

"Level 7?" gasped Ophelia. "This next one is likely going to be stronger than either Frzzon OR Vulmuck!"

"You got that right!" laughed Franct.

The room darkened again, and this time, the evil aura was accompanied by the smell of ozone. Two glowing yellow eyes appeared…

The Dragon revealed itself, and this time, it was a huge, blue wyrm. It had a single, large horn on its snout, and large, frilled ears. Blue dragons were the second-most powerful of evil dragonkind; only red ones were stronger. Sadistic beings that toyed with victims before devouring them, they laired in deserts and other arid lands.

"I give you…" said Franct, _"Blue Consort Temperamen!"_

(2,600 ATK)

Dante's facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" he shouted.

Temperamen growled in annoyance.

"Calm down…" said Franct. "You can have him next turn…"

He set his last card in his Disk, and a card appeared set in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" he said.

Dante quickly made a draw.

"I activate my Junk Dealer Spell Card!" he shouted, as he played a card. "I can now Special Summon two Machines from my Graveyard, so long as I cut their Attack Scores in half…"

Big-Bang Blow reappeared on his right arm, and Active Guard reappeared on his chest. (0 ATK x2)

"But half of zero is still zero… Looks like it's curtains for your Dragon…"

"I beg to differ!" laughed Franct.

His Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Proof of Powerlessness! I can't attack the turn I use this card, but since it's your turn, that doesn't matter.

"Because I have a Level 7 Monster, all Level 5 or lower Monsters you have are destroyed!"

Dante stepped back in shock as all five pieces of his armor fell apart into a pile of broken metal. The pieces dissolved into grains of light.

Dante looked at the last card in his hand. It was Monster Reincarnation, a card he couldn't even use right now…

"I end my turn…" he said somberly.

Franct giggled madly as he drew a card.

"I activate… Signal Check…" he said.

"I've heard of that card…" muttered Dante, as the Spell Card appeared.

"It isn't exactly common," said Franct. "You draw cards until you get a Monster…"

Dante picked up a card from his deck. Then he glared at Franct.

"Got one?" asked Franct. "Good. Now I get to take a guess at what Attribute it is. If I'm wrong, then you get to keep that card. If I'm right, you send it back to your deck, and I draw three times.

"I do believe… it's an Earth Monster."

Dante frowned. He turned it around.

"Well, I've never heard of a Meenlock…" said Franct, looking at it. "But that's clearly Earth, so…"

He made three draws. Dante placed the card back in his deck, and it was reshuffled.

"Okay, Shadowchaser…" said Franct. "You like Equip Spells? I'm giving Temperamen _two _of them!"

He threw two cards into his Disk, and the huge Dragon glowed with a soft light.

"The first is Mist Body, which makes him invincible in battle.

"The second is called Zombie Lineage, and it gives him 500 Attack Points whenever he attacks a Monster…

"But even better, if you try to destroy him with a card effect, I can protect him by ditching Zombie Lineage.

"In other words, he can't be destroyed… Not by battle, not by effects, not by nothing!"

"That was a double-negative," said Dante.

"Heh, heh," said Franct with a grin. "More funnies… Try laughing at this! Temperamen, attack directly! Wrath of Maladomini!"

The blue dragon roared, and then shot a blast of lightning at Dante. He was propelled backwards from the blow, landing on his back.

"Dante!" shouted Ophelia.

"I'm all right…" gasped Dante.

_But if I don't think of something fast, _he thought, _I'm definitely _not _gonna be all right…_

Franct set his last card into his Disk, and a set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"It's your move…" he said.

**(D: 2,500) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 5,000)**

Dante made a draw.

"It's my Standby Phase again," he said, "which means Psychic Armor Head comes back again…"

Psychic Armor head reappeared. (0 ATK)

"And you know what that means…" he said. "My Field Spell goes to work again…"

He took three Spell Cards from his deck, and United We Stand, Break! Draw!, and Autonomous Action Unit appeared in front of him. Then they shuffled, and appeared backs to Franct again.

"This time I'm choosing right," said Franct.

The card appeared in Dante's hand. It was a better card than Buster Rancher, but whether he could use it or not depended on the card he had drawn.

"I play _my _Pot of Avarice!" he shouted.

He quickly took one Active Guard, one Over Boost, Big-Bang Blow, Black Hole Shield, and Double Cloth Armor from his Graveyard. He reshuffled his deck, and drew twice.

He looked at the two cards.

"I activate Phoenix Gravitation!" shouted Dante.

He played the card, and a flaming firebird appeared behind him briefly. In four flashes of light, Active Guard (0 ATK), Over Boost (0 ATK), Trap Buster (0 ATK), and Burning Knuckle (0 ATK) –) (1,000 ATK) appeared on him.

"And just how do you intend to defeat my Dragon that way?" asked Franct. "I remember that Spell Card… Those Armor Monsters will be destroyed when you end your turn."

"I'll show you…" said Dante

He threw a card into his Disk.

"The card that my Field Spell gave me this time was the United We Stand Equip Spell. It increases its Attack Score by 800 for every Monster I have.

"That means Burning Knuckle's Attack Score is… Well, see for yourself."

(5,000 ATK)

"Maybe you weren't listening," chuckled Franct. "I can take losing 2,400 Life Points… And you can't destroy Temperamen. When you end your turn, that Armor will fall apart, and…"

"But I'm not going to attack Temperamen," interrupted Dante. "You're overlooking one thing…

"…my Over Boost."

Franct stopped short. Then he realized that Dante was talking about the armored leggings.

"Uh…" said the dwarf, looking at them. "Just what does that one do, anyway?"

"I'll tell you what it does…" said Dante. "It lets another Armor Monster attack directly, so long as I destroy it at the end of the turn.

"That doesn't matter, because due to Phoenix Gravitation, all of my Armor Monsters will be destroyed anyway at the end of this turn… Assuming we even get to the end of turn, which I doubt…"

"Come on…" said Franct, as the Burning Knuckle burned with blue flames. "I dare you! I double-dare you!"

"I can't resist a double dare…" said Dante.

He made a rush at the portly dwarf…

"I activate… Staunch Defender!" shouted Franct, as his Trap Card lifted up. "Now you have no choice but to attack my Dragon!"

Dante stopped in mid-stride…

"You leave me no choice…" he said.

He threw one of his two remaining cards into his Disk.

It was Limiter Removal.

(10,000 ATK)

"Oh… Shit…" said Franct.

Dante charged the huge Dragon, and clocked it in the snout with a punch so solid he could feel it in his teeth. The great beast roared, and Franct screamed. His hat flew off as he was knocked backwards…

**(D: 2,500) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 0)**

Franct moaned as Dante's Armor, the space-age hangar, and the giant Dragon vanished. Ophelia walked up to him, stepping on the hat as she did so.

"Why is the room spinning around?" he groaned.

Ophelia grabbed him, and pulled him to his feet.

"The gate key, Sheep Eater!" she shouted. "Or I'll show you just what kind of a bitch I'm capable of being…"

"All right, all right!" pleaded Franct. "Uncle!"

He reached underneath his overalls, and pulled out a small, three-branched candelabra.

"Use that," he said. "It will open the portal and take you to the jail where Red Feather and Penelope are being held."

Ophelia dropped him.

Dante hit the redial on his phone.

"Boss, it's me," he said. "We've got the gate key, and we're going in…"

Ophelia placed the statuette back on the mantel, and faced the fireplace. Motes of light started to appear. Then the portal opened.

She walked through.

But as Dante and Jeb tried to do the same, the portal vanished.

"What?" said Jeb.

He turned to Franct.

"What happened?"

The dwarf dusted himself off and got up. Then he placed his battered hat back on his head.

"Didn't Sarah tell you?" said the Sheep Eater, with a sinister smile. "One gate key means admit one. Three people need three gate keys."

"You rotten…" said Jeb.

He made a rush for Franct, but the dwarf ran towards the living room's picture window and leapt through it, smashing it to pieces as he did. He lost his hat again, but he didn't seem to care.

Dante and Jeb rushed to the window and saw him run from the house. He seemed to have been cut badly from breaking through the glass, but he was running amazingly fast for a fat guy.

"Let him go," said Dante. "We need to find two more three-branched candelabras fast…"

He hit the redial on the phone again.

"In a place where there are prisoners, there are usually guards… Ophelia could be in over her head…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PSYCHIC ARMOR HEAD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 500

**Card Description: **During your Draw Phase, you may add 1 Armor Monster from your deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. If this card is in your Graveyard, you may Special Summon it in Attack Position during your Standby Phase. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ACTIVE GUARD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,500

**Card Description: **When you would take Battle Damage, you may activate this card's effect. Reduce all Battle Damage and Effect Damage you take during this turn to zero. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BIG-BANG BLOW (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while you control 2 or more Monsters, destroy all Monsters on the field and inflict damage to each player equal to the combined ATK of all Monsters destroyed by this effect. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLACK HOLE SHIELD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **Tribute this face-up card to reduce all Battle Damage you take this round from Armor Monsters to zero. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BURNING KNUCKLE (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **This card gains 200 ATK for each Armor Monster you control. If this card is destroyed by battle after it attacks a Monster, reduce the ATK of that Monster by the ATK this card had when it was destroyed. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OVER BOOST (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **Armor Monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. If an Armor Monster attacks directly with this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase of the turn. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TRAP BUSTER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **Negate the effects of Trap Cards that would target 1 Armor Monster you control or that would destroy 2 or more Monsters on the field. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ARMORED GRAVITATION (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A duelist fully equipped with Armor Monsters, surrounded by an aura of energy.

**Card Description: **Activate only if you control a "Psychic Armor Head". Special Summon up to 4 Level 4 or lower Armor Monsters with different names from your deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FULL ARMOR GRAVITATION (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Similar to "Armored Gravitation", but with a shinier aura.

**Card Description: **Activate only if you control a "Psychic Armor Head". Pick up the top 10 cards from your deck. Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower Armor Monsters as possible from among those cards. Send the rest to the Graveyard.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PHOENIX GRAVITATION (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A golden phoenix flying upwards.

**Card Description: **Activate only if you control a "Psychic Armor Head". Select 4 Level 4 or lower Armor Monsters with different names from your Graveyard and Special Summon them. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are destroyed during the End Phase of the turn.

_Note: The proceeding ten cards were used by Valon at various times during the Doma Arc of the original anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the episodes._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SILVER DOLLAR (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **The tails side of a dollar coin, showing a bald eagle. (The picture on the coin does not match the art on any tails side of any dollar coin that was ever minted in the United States.)

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack against a Monster you control with an ATK of 1,000 or less. Negate the attack.

_Note: "Silver Dollar" was first used by Jonouchi in the original anime episode "Merger of the Big 5 (Part 3)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ZOMBIE LINEAGE (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **A female vampire beckoning a young man to come closer. (The man bears a slight resemblance to Edo Phoenix.)

**Card Description: **If the Equipped Monster attacks an opposing Monster, it gains 500 Attack Points during the damage step only. If the Equipped Monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy this card to prevent it from being destroyed.

_Note: "Zombie Lineage" was first used by Skull Knight in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode "What Lies Beneath (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SIGNAL CHECK (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Neo-Spacian Glow Moss holding up its hands, while four orbs, red, blue, green, and brown, float between them.

**Card Description: **Your opponent picks up cards from his deck until he picks up a Monster Card. Guess what Attribute you believe the picked up Monster is. If your guess is incorrect, your opponent adds the picked up cards to his hand. If your guess is correct, your opponent shuffles all the picked up cards back into his deck and you draw 3 cards.

_Note: "Signal Check" first appeared in "Torment"._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SECRET ARMORY (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **Nanobreaker opening a door to a science fiction-style arsenal where several Armor Monsters and high-tech weapons are stored.

**Card Description: **When a "Psychic Armor Head" is Special Summoned via its own effect, the controller may select 3 Equip Spells from his deck. His opponent chooses 1 of the selected cards at random. The chosen card is added to the owner's hand, and the remaining 2 are shuffled back into his deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**WHITE CONSORT FRZZON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,100  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **_Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

When this card declares an attack, select 1 Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. The selected Spell or Trap Card cannot be activated in response to this effect. The controller of the destroyed Spell or Trap Card takes 500 points of damage.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLACK CONSORT VULMUK**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,500

**Card Description: **_Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the Monster that destroyed this card and 1 other face-up Monster on the field. Inflict damage to the destroyed Monsters' owners' equal to half the base ATK of their destroyed Monsters.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLUE CONSORT TEMPERAMEN**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,100

**Card Description: **_Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

If the only Monsters your opponent controls are in Defense Position, this card can attack directly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It seemed that the Shadowchasers had not seen the last of Franct the Sheep Eater, or of the Consorts of Tiamat. But that was not their concern right now. Their plan to rescue their comrades had taken a bad turn. **_

_**Whether it was Sarah's final "screw you" against them or whether she was also clueless as to how the portal worked, they had no way of knowing. And they didn't have time to find out. Ophelia was entering enemy territory alone. Who would rescue the rescuer if she got into trouble?**_

_**It was a valid question, because she would face a formidable foe on the other side…**_

"_**The Trinity; Demon Tempest" is coming soon…**_


	24. The Trinity

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-FOUR**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Trinity**

**Demon Tempest**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

One thing that you should know about dwarves: Whether they were good or bad, they always keep their word. This was even true with the duergar (although trusting them was still chancy; they would usually only live up to _exactly _their word, no more than what they had promised). Franct may not have told the Shadowchasers that his gate key was an "admit one" item, but it did indeed lead to the extradimensional jail where Red Feather, Penelope, and for the last few hours, Lorelei, were being held.

In the triangular cellblock, Red Feather and Penelope, who occupied two of the three cells, were not very happy. Their hopes of rescue were fading fast, and they were running out of ideas. Penelope had tried asking Rupert politely for her panpipes, but he had not been fooled. Apparently, he knew of her ability to channel bardic magic through them.

But they had become even more depressed when Lorelei had been brought in. She had been all too willing to tell them that the master that Rupert had mentioned was actually Jalie Squarefoot, and of the horrible fate that the Lich-Fiend had planned for them.

Still, Lorelei was even more miserable. She had been told of the possibility that they were looking into capturing Nichole, but if her hated enemy were to take her place, it would have been cold comfort. Only gruesome doom awaited her if that happened.

Kalabons (or "boreworms") were parasites native to the sixth layer of Hell. They only ate demons, or half-demons… From the inside out, after it was somehow implanted in the victim's stomach. It was an agonizing and gory way to die.

The two Shadowchasers and the cambion were shocked when the door opened, and Ophelia ran in.

"Lorelei?" gasped Ophelia. "They locked you up too?"

"She found out too much," grumbled Red Feather.

"Jalie Squarefoot is negotiating with Rule-of-Three to enter a secret alliance with one of the most lustful, lecherous demon lords in the Abyss," said Penelope, as she stood up.

Ophelia lifted an eyebrow. She knew who she was talking about, but she was even more reluctant to say the name then she was Tharizdun's…

After all, Tharizdun was imprisoned… Graz'zt was not.

Graz'zt was a very powerful and influential demon lord who was notorious for being a rake and seducer. Stories of his trysts with mortals, female demons, and even goddesses were the stuffs of legend.

And true to his demonic nature, Graz'zt rarely cared whether or not a woman was consenting. All demons welcomed offerings of slaves, but to truly get on Graz'zt's good side, you had to offer ones that were female, young, and attractive…

"Why on Earth does the Dark Prince of Azzagrat want to enter an alliance with a Duke of Hell?" asked Ophelia. "Iran joining forces with Israel is more likely! About a hundred times more likely!"

"I'd say about a _thousand _times more likely," said Lorelei. "The devils and the demons have hated each other since before mortals existed."

"We have no idea," said Red Feather. "But he plans to offer the three of us as gifts to seal the bargain.

"Get us out this place!"

"Okay, uh…" said Ophelia.

She looked at the energy fields that kept the prisoners in. She wasn't sure how to dispel them.

"Listen…" said Lorelei. "Would you mind saving my ass too? I know I don't deserve it, but I know Jalie's plans, and if you get me out of here, I'll tell you everything!"

Then the door opened, and Rupert walked through.

"Behind you!" shouted Red Feather.

Ophelia spun around.

"Easy, Red Feather," said the jailer. "Ambushes aren't my style…"

"Who's this?" asked Ophelia.

"Rupert…" said the hunchback. "I…"

"Oh, cut it out, Rule-of-Three," interrupted Lorelei.

Red Feather and Penelope looked at her in shock.

"That's right, that disguise doesn't fool me," said Lorelei. "So ditch it, already!"

The hunchback sighed. Then a dark shadow surrounded around him, and the disguise melted away.

It was indeed the half-demon wise man, Rule-of-Three.

"How did you know?" shouted Penelope.

"I'm a cambion," said Lorelei, as she crossed her arms. "I can recognize another one."

"So the jig is up," said Rule-of-Three. "Anyway… Ophelia, right?

"I suggest you leave right now."

"Or you'll do what?" asked Ophelia. "Force me?"

Rule-of-Three sighed again.

"Shadowchaser, look, I've been civil about this so far," he said. "Unlike most of my kind, I know the meanings of politeness and restraint. In fact, most demons regard me as quite eccentric. But… I am willing to use force if that is necessary.

"Red Feather and Penelope have both been infected with dark agony. A single thought from me is all it would take to cause them to writhe in unspeakable pain. If causing them to suffer is what is needed to get you to leave, then I will.

"And before you try to fight me, be warned… I'm far more powerful than my appearance might suggest. My father was a much stronger demon than the succubus that bore Lorelei."

"He's not lying," said Lorelei, nervously. "Rumors say that his dad was nothing less than a balor general of the Blood War… And a cambion's personal might does tend to coincide with the strength of his demonic parent."

"Listen, Rule-of-Three," said Ophelia. "Question… How pleased are you with your three offerings?"

"I'd rate Red Feather and Penelope as excellent," replied Rule-of-Three. "But Lorelei… Ugh… She may be beautiful – in a whorish way – but she has neither the youth nor vigor that my master wants, and she's about as pure and innocent as a has-been heavy metal singer."

"Well then… I challenge you to duel…" said Ophelia. "I win, you release Red Feather and Penelope."

"Hey!" shouted Lorelei.

Ophelia held up her hand.

"You win…" she continued.

She took a deep breath.

"_I'll_ be your third offering…"

Rule-of-Three paused for a minute. He looked at Ophelia.

"Hmmm…" he mused, rubbing his chin as he thought about it. "Didn't think of that…

"You certainly are… different… The dark goth look… Maybe my master would indeed like some variety…

"Very well… I accept…"

He lifted his left arm, and a Duel Disk appeared on it. It was a different style than the kind used by Jalie's men, but no less sinister. It seemed to be made of black iron, with the edges accented by curved horns. The deck-holder was shaped like a gargoyle, its claws holding the deck.

Ophelia activated her Disk.

"Your friend better know what she's doing…" muttered Lorelei to Penelope.

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Rule-of-Three: 8,000)**

"Feh…" said Rule-of-Three. "Fell free to make the first move. It really doesn't matter. I haven't lost a duel since the days of Battle City."

Ophelia made a draw, and then took two cards from her hand.

She set two, and two set cards appeared in front of her, one in her Monster Zone, and one in her Spell Zone.

She nodded.

As Rule-of-Three made his first draw, he paused.

He looked at Lorelei and Penelope.

"Oh dear, we seem to have a problem…" he said. "You two can see my hand… How do I know you won't tell Ophelia what I'm playing?"

Penelope glared at Lorelei.

"I'm willing to promise not to…" she said. "But I don't know if she will…"

"Fine…" said Lorelei, somberly.

"Well, if either of you do," said Rule-of-Three, "Ophelia is disqualified, and victory goes to me."

Penelope glared daggers at Lorelei.

"Well then…" said Rule-of-Three. "I'll set a facedown, and then summon Vengeful Shinobi."

A set card appeared, and then a dark ninja holding a kukri appeared in front of it. (400 ATK)

Then Lorelei heard a voice in her head.

_**Oh, Lorelei?**_said the voice.

It was Rule-of-Three's voice. She looked at him with an annoyed glance. All fiends possessed the ability to communicate telepathically. Cambions could too… But only with other fiends.

_What do you want? _she replied.

_**You saw what that Trap Card was didn't you? **_asked Rule-of-Three._**This is your big chance… Just tell Ophelia what it is, and she loses.**_

_Fuck off, _replied Lorelei.

_**You do realize that, if she wins, you're only going back to **_**her**_** prison,**_replied Rule-of-Three.

_And if you win, I get eaten by a boreworm, _replied Lorelei. _I'll take my chances with the Shadowchasers._

_**Oh yeah, forgot about that, **_said Rule-of-Three. _**Well… I could get you out of here before Jalie does. You could work for Graz'zt. You must admit, working for him by choice would put you in a better position than you were in before.**_

_Listen to me you wrinkled old prune, _replied Lorelei. _My loyalty lies with Tharizdun and Tharizdun alone! And if you knew what Jalie's plan was, you'd know that it doesn't bode well for Tharizdun._

_Or for Graz'zt, for that matter. Your boss is being played for a fool. I don't know the details of the bargain that Jalie wants to make with Graz'zt, but I'm sure that Graz'zt plans to double-cross him eventually. What he doesn't know is, Jalie will more than likely be the one doing the double-crossing, and Graz'zt will never know what hit him!_

_**Well… **_replied Rule-of-Three._**Fine… I'll win on my own… Maybe Jalie will let me watch as the boreworm devours you from the inside out. That should be amusing.**_

"Having an interesting conversation there, Rule-of-Three?" snapped Ophelia, as she put her hand on her hip and looked at him angrily.

Rule-of-Three almost dropped his cards in shock.

_She's on to me… _he thought.

"Uh, it's your move…" he said.

Ophelia drew a card.

_If I attack his Vengeful Shinobi while it's in Attack Mode, _she thought, _he'll get to draw a card… And it doesn't matter if my attack hits it or not…_

_Fortunately… That facedown card of his isn't going to be around much longer…_

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" she shouted, as she played a card.

The cyclone erupted onto the field. The Trap Card lifted up briefly before it shattered.

Ophelia gasped. She had clearly seen _that _card before.

"Thank you…" said Rule-of-Three. "By destroying Drowsing Point, I now get to take any Monster I desire from my deck."

He took a card from his deck.

"Oh, for the love of…" shouted Ophelia. "I can't believe I fell for that again!"

Her facedown Monster flipped up.

"I reveal Gishki Shadow!" she shouted, as the aged, robed Aqua appeared. (1,200 ATK)

She played a Spell Card, and Gishki Aquamirror appeared in front of her.

"When I Ritual Summon a Water Monster," she continued, "Gishki Shadow can be used as the entire sacrifice. So I'll sacrifice him to Ritual Summon Gishki Tetrogre!"

Shadow vanished, and the mighty sea ogre appeared. (2,600 ATK)

"Next, I use its effect," she continued. "I state a type of card, and I think I'll state Monster. We must each send one from our decks to the Graveyard.

"But you can discard a card from your hand to negate that effect."

"So I either discard a Monster from my deck or a card from my hand?" pondered Rule-of-Three. "I think… I'll keep all the cards in my hand."

He took a card from his deck, and discarded it. Ophelia took Gishki Marker, and slipped it into her discard slot.

"Next, I summon Gishki Natalia," continued Ophelia.

In a shower of motes, a young girl dressed in a blue and white dress, with platinum blonde hair tied in a long ponytail appeared. She was holding a sword just like the one used by Gishki Avance. (1,800 ATK)

"Due to her effect," continued Ophelia, "I get to take one Gishki from my Graveyard, and put it on top of my deck…"

She took Gishki Marker from her Graveyard, and put it on the top of her deck.

"Now attack his Vengeful Shinobi! Water Shadow Rend!"

The Ritual Monster lunged forward, and with one mighty swipe of a claw, tore the dark ninja in half.

"Ergh…" said Rule-of-Three.

**(O: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 5,800)**

"I get to draw one card due to its effect…" said the cambion, making a draw. "And because I took battle damage… I get to Special Summon _this!"_

There was an explosion of foul smoke, and a roar, and a huge creature rose from out of it. It was a large, ugly demon with black, pebbly skin, large claws, and a spider-like lower body.

"Tragoedia!" shouted Red Feather.

"This guy doesn't fool around…" sighed Penelope.

"Relax, people!" shouted Ophelia. "It's nothing I can't handle!"

"I tend to doubt that," said Rule-of-Three. "You see, Tragoedia's scores are equal to 600 times the number of cards I have in my hand at any given time. Note that my hand now consists of five cards. Surely you can do a simple multiplication problem?"

(3,000 ATK)

"I… end my turn," said Ophelia. "And because Natalia is a Spirit, she now returns to my hand…"

Natalia vanished in another shower of motes.

"Draw…" said Rule-of-Three, drawing a card.

Tragoedia's Attack Score rose to 3,600.

"I activate Lightning Crash," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "This lets me take any Thunder-Type Monster I want from my deck."

He took another card from his deck.

"The catch is, I can't summon it this turn…"

_Thunder-Type Monster? _thought Ophelia. _You don't suppose…_

_No… Last I heard, it was still in the evidence locker at Shadowchasers Headquarters. _

"Now, Tragoedia attacks Evigishki Tetrogre!" shouted Rule-of-Three. "Fatal Ending!"

The Fiend opened its jaws, and they glowed…

Then it launched a bolt of burning energy at Tetrogre, burning it to a crisp.

Ophelia winced in pain.

**(O: 7,000) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 5,800)**

"I have to admit, this is fun!" laughed Rule-of-Three. "I haven't felt a rush like this in years!"

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't…" said Ophelia. "I activate Call of the Haunted…"

Her facedown card lifted up, and Tetrogre appeared again. (2,600 ATK)

"Fine…" said the cambion. "Then I end my turn…"

Ophelia drew a card. As she expected, the card she drew was Gishki Marker. The other two cards in her hand were Akashic Record and Gishki Natalia.

She took the Spell Card, and played it. She made two draws.

She looked at them. They were Preparation of Rites and Spirit of the Gishki. She turned them forward so that Rule-of-Three could confirm that neither was used yet.

"Now that I have Preparation of Rites," she said, "I'm going to use it…"

She played the card, took a card from her deck, and took Gishki Aquamirror from her Graveyard.

"Now I play Gishki Aquamirror again," she said, as the magical mirror appeared. "I'll sacrifice Tetrogre…"

The Ritual Monster vanished.

"…to summon Evigishki Gustkrake!"

An explosion of water burst in front of her, and a large Aqua rose onto the field. From the waist up, she was Gishki Emilia. However, from the waist down, she was a huge, monstrous squid. She had six, large, black tentacles, along with two longer tentacles with barbed ends. (2,400 ATK)

Rule-of-Three lifted an eyebrow.

"You sacrificed a Monster to summon a weaker one?" he asked.

"Gustkrake may not be as strong as Tetrogre," replied Ophelia. "But her effect will shed some light on what you're up to."

The six cards in Rule-of-Three's hand glowed, and then the images of six cards, the backs to Ophelia, were projected to the middle of the playing field.

"See, Gustkrake's effect is triggered when she's Ritual Summoned. She's going to choose two of your cards at random, and I'll get see what they are. Then I get to choose one, and send it back to your deck."

Gustkrake reached forward with her two longer tentacles, and turned two of the cards around.

Ophelia and Red Feather were shocked when they saw what they were. Sanga of the Thunder and Kazejin.

"Don't tell me you're trying to summon the Gate Guardian?" asked Red Feather.

"That move is harder to pull off than Wellman's toupee," said Penelope.

Franklin Wellman was the current Prime Minister of Canada. The fact that he wore a hairpiece was probably the worst-kept secret in the Canadian government.

_Makes sense, _thought Ophelia. _This guy is obsessed with the number three, and Gate Guardian is the classic three-in-one Monster… Still, as hard as it is to do, there are ways to make it easier…_

_But I'm about to make it harder…_

"Gustkrake…" she said. "Sanga of the Thunder!"

Gustkrake shot a tentacle forward, smashing the card to pieces. The rest of the cards vanished, and Rule-of-Three shuffled his deck. Tragoedia's Attack Score fell to 3,000.

"Tragoedia is going to turn your squid-girl into calamari for that…" he grumbled.

"Oh really?" said Ophelia. "I summon Gishki Marker!"

In another surge of water, the octopus man leapt onto the field, lifting his scimitars. (1,600 ATK)

"I use his effect…" said Ophelia.

Gishki Aquamirror slipped out of her discard slot again.

"Next, the Equip Spell, Spirit of Gishki," said Ophelia, as she played a card.

Marker looked at Tragoedia angrily as a bright blue glow covered him.

"Marker," said Ophelia, "attack Tragoedia."

"Ophelia!" shouted Penelope, as Marker rushed at Tragoedia.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control!" shouted Ophelia.

Tragoedia blasted its death beam, and Marker was blown to pieces.

"You call _that _under control, you idiot?" asked Lorelei.

"Take a look at Tragoedia," said Ophelia.

They looked, and saw that the Fiend was groaning and holding its chest. Steam was rising from a wound. (1,400 ATK)

"When a Gishki loses a battle while Equipped with Spirit of Gishki, the Monster that won loses Attack Points equal to the Gishki's Attack Score.

"Gustkrake… He's yours…"

All eight of Gustkrake's tentacles shot at Tragoedia, grabbing it. They squeezed and constricted until the huge Fiend burst into black particles.

**(O: 5,600) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 4,800)**

"Very clever, Shadowchaser…" said Rule-of-Three with a snarl. "But you'll soon see that I can be cleverer by far…

"I believe it's my move…"

He drew a card.

"I play Card of Variation…" he said, as he played a card. "I draw two cards now…"

He made two draws.

"…but I have to discard one when I end my turn, or I lose 3,000 Life Points.

"I'll set one Monster, and one facedown card, and then my turn is over…

"…which, as I said, means I have to discard a card. And since I'm such a nice guy, I'll even show you the one I'm discarding…"

He turned a card forward.

_Kazejin? _thought Ophelia, as he discarded it. _What is he up to?_

She made a draw.

"I'll set this," she said, as she fit it into her Disk.

A card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"Then I'll summon Natalia again…"

The young female Spirit appeared again. (1,800 ATK)

"I think I'll pass on her effect this time… But now, Gustkrake attacks!"

The Aqua's mighty tentacle slammed down towards the hidden Monster. Skelengel appeared briefly before it was smashed.

Ophelia sighed as Rule-of-Three made a draw. She glanced towards the door that led to the portal that she came through, then at Rule-of-Three again.

"Natalia, attack him directly!"

Rule-of-Three grunted as the Gishki princess glided up to him, and slashed with her sword.

"Your move…" said Ophelia, as Natalia retreated to her hand again.

**(O: 5,600) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 3,000)**

The cambion made a draw.

"I play Foolish Burial," he said, as he played a Spell Card.

He took Sanga of the Thunder from his deck.

"You may have sent this back to my deck, but now I can send it to the Graveyard…"

He discarded it.

"And I have to thank you and your Evigishki Tetrogre… Thanks to its help, Suijin is there too…"

He played a card.

"I activate Soul Release. I can now banish up to five Monsters in either Graveyard. I'll remove one from yours…"

Tetrogre slipped out of Ophelia's discard slot.

"…and three from mine…"

He held up Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder.

"_These _three, to be specific. You see, Ophelia, these three Monsters are all Level 7, and it would take a long time to Normal Summon them all…

"And if I _did _manage to do that… Well, why in the Spire would I even need Gate Guardian? It's really dumb to get rid of three powerful Monsters for one exceptionally powerful one.

"Still… The reason for my ace Monster lies in the way I have for summoning its three components…"

His Trap Card lifted up.

"Return from the Different Dimension!"

A swirling portal appeared in front of him, and crackling lightning started to dance around it.

"I cut my Life Points in half," he continued, "and all three elementals are summoned to the field."

Three hulking Monsters flew out of the portal. The first was a large, green torso with clawed arms, with the kanji symbol for "Wind" printed on it. (2,400 ATK) The second was a blue torso with a demonic face and clawed talons, with the kanji symbol for "Water". (2,500 ATK) The third was another torso, colored gold, with thick, muscled arms, and the kanji for "Thunder". (2,600 ATK)

Penelope's eyes narrowed as she looked at Rule-of-Three's hand. She was worried, but puzzled at the same time.

He may have summoned Gate Guardian's three materials, but he seemed to be missing one very vital component to his strategy: Gate Guardian itself. He didn't have it in his hand, or any way to search for it.

"Anyway," continued Rule-of-Three, "I could summon the big guy right now…

"But like I just said, it's a case where the whole is definitely _not _greater than the sum of its parts.

"Sanga, fry her Evigishki Gustkrake with Demon Lightning!"

The creature erupted into a storm of lightning, and blasted bolts of burning energy towards the Ritual Monster, blowing it into a cloud of steam.

"Suijin, attack directly with Tidal Surge!"

What came next could best be described as a mighty wave of water that hit like a hammer. Ophelia screamed.

"Then there's Kazejin! Attack! Toxic Squall!"

A fierce, concentrated wind blew at Ophelia, hitting her and causing her to fall to her knees.

**(O: 500) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 1,500)**

"Dear God…" said Red Feather. "She just got clobbered…"

"This is bad, people," said Lorelei. "There was a reason that the Paradox Brothers were considered the best team duelists of their time…"

"Oh?" asked Ophelia, as she stood up. "Exactly what reason was that?"

Lorelei was about to answer… Then she realized she had _no _answer.

"I mean, think about it," said Ophelia. "Folks said that those two were the best team duelists in the world, but can anyone remember an important duel that they won? The only thing anyone ever remembers about them is two duels that they lost.

"The claimed before the duel with Judai and Sho that the only duel they ever lost was the one with Yugi and Jonouchi… But as Yugi would have told you, those two were not the most honest of duelists.

"The history of Duel Monsters is full of 'great duelists' who never really accomplished anything. Folks like Kajaku Mai who never got past the first round of the finals in any major tournament, but are still considered 'great'."

"She has a point…" said Red Feather.

"You know, you're right," said Rule-of-Three. "Those two _were _rather pathetic. I mean, Gate Guardian has no real effect… It's just a hard-to-summon Monster with 3,750 Attack Points.

"And that's why I am _not _going to summon Gate Guardian at all. You only assumed I was going to.

"Not the real one anyway…

"I Overlay my three Monsters…"

The three Monsters turned into multicolored orbs of light, and the room darkened… The orbs turned into the three kanji symbols, arranged in a triangle, and three glowing lines connected them…

"A Rank 7 Exceed?" gasped Ophelia.

"Yes…" said Rule-of-Three with a sinister grin. "One that was designed especially with this sort of deck in mind…"

As Ophelia looked up, a Monster that was just as big as Gate Guardian appeared. It looked similar to the famous Duel Monsters icon, but with different colors. Silver on top, bronze in the mid-section, and gold on the bottom.

"I give you… Grand Majin Guardian!"

(3,400 ATK)

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn…"

A set card appeared behind the huge Fiend.

Then Ophelia's facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Shock Draw!" she shouted. "I took 5,100 points of battle damage that turn, so I get to make five draws!"

She drew five cards.

"Hey…" said Penelope. "Not bad!"

"See?" said Ophelia, as she stood up, "I can turn a bad situation into a good one."

She looked at Grand Majin Guardian.

_I have _absolutely _no idea what this guy's deal is, _she thought. _I'm going to have to wing it…_

"Now, for my turn…" she said.

She made a sixth draw.

"I set a Monster, and a facedown card, and that will be all."

Two concealed cards appeared, one behind the other.

"Six cards and that was the best you could do?" asked Rule-of-Three, as he drew a card.

"Let me explain to you Great Majin Guardian's effect. Or rather, effects. It has six of them.

"Which one it can use in any given turn depends on the Attribute of the Overlay Unit I choose to remove. For example, if it's a Wind Monster, like Kazejin here…"

He took the card from beneath the Exceed Monster, and discarded it.

"Great Majin Guardian gets to attack twice."

"Oh, we are doomed…" said Penelope.

"Yeah…" said Lorelei. "But at least this is getting interesting…"

"Grand Majin Guardian, destroy!" shouted Rule-of-Three. "Attack her Monster with Demon Tempest!"

The titan roared, and lifted its arm… It thrust it forward, and a blast of burning lightning tore the floor open, sending a violent fissure towards Ophelia's Monster. Gishki Arial appeared on the card before being blown to atoms.

"I use Arial's effect…" said Ophelia, nervously.

She took a card from her deck, and looked at it.

"Who cares?" said Rule-of-Three. "It can attack twice, remember? Attack her directly!"

"I can't watch…" said Penelope, as the creature powered up for another blast.

"I activate… Miracle's Wake!" screamed Ophelia, as her facedown card lifted up.

In a flash, Gishki Arial appeared again, kneeling in Defense Mode. (1,800 DEF) The blast tore through the room a second time, and she was blown to bits again.

"You can look now…" said Red Feather.

Ophelia took some deep breaths. She watched as Arial's card fell into the Graveyard.

_Thank you… _she thought.

She looked at Grand Majin Guardian.

_This guy makes Dark Guardian look like a lightweight…_

Rule-of-Three chuckled.

"You know…" he said. "This would be the time for one of those mythic moments when a great duelist like Yuki Judai or Fudo Yusei would come up with a strategy to turn the duel around…

"Well… If you think you can do it, by all means, try…

"I'll set a Monster, and another facedown card, and my turn ends."

A facedown Monster appeared to the left of Grand Majin Guardian. Then a set card appeared in his Spell Zone next to the other one.

Ophelia's eyes narrowed.

_That Monster must not be capable of attacking, _she thought. _Otherwise, there would be no sense in setting it in Defense Mode… Probably Dark Mimic LV1._

She made a draw.

"I summon Gishki Beast!" she shouted.

There was another surge of water, and the aquatic, webbed hound leapt onto the field. (1,500 ATK)

"By summoning it," she continued, "I can Special Summon Gishki Shadow from my Graveyard in Defense Mode."

The aged, robed, reptilian Gishki appeared next to Beast, kneeling and holding its staff in its lap. (1,000 DEF)

"And now…" said Ophelia, "once again, I play Gishki Aquamirror!"

The shimmering mirror appeared, and Gishki Shadow vanished.

"I'll summon the Monster I got with Arial's effect…" she continued.

With a roar, Evigishki Soul Ogre rose onto the field. (2,800 ATK)

Rule-of-Three glared at Ophelia and her Monster.

_Hope this works, _thought Ophelia.

She held up a card in her hand, Gishki Avance

"By sending this Gishki from my hand to the Graveyard," she said, "I can send Grand Majin Guardian back to your deck…"

She discarded the card.

"I activate… The Trap Card, Destruct Potion!" shouted Rule-of-Three.

One of his set cards shot up.

"I'll destroy Grand Majin Guardian before that happens, and gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points!"

The merged Monster exploded into pixels.

"At least I got rid of it…" said Ophelia.

"True…" said Rule-of-Three. "But it has another effect… When it's destroyed, all Overlay Units it has remaining are Special Summoned to the field."

Suijin (2,500 ATK) and Sanga of the Thunder (2,600 ATK) appeared in front of him.

_Oh, come on… _thought Ophelia.

She considered for a minute. She looked at her hand.

"Gishki Beast, destroy his set Monster!" she shouted.

The Beast leapt at the card, and as she suspected, it was Dark Mimic LV1. It was crushed, and Rule-of-Three made a draw.

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn…" said Ophelia, as a set card appeared behind her two Monsters.

**(O: 500) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 4,900)**

Rule-of-Three got up as he made a draw. For a brief minute, his eyes looked cold and reptilian, and a forked tongue slipped out of his mouth like some vile serpent…

"Ew…" said Red Feather.

Then Rule-of-Three turned back to normal, and took some deep breaths.

"Calm down…" he said. "Don't get angry now…"

Penelope looked a little worried. She saw the card that he had drawn when Dark Mimic was flipped, and it was bad news…

"Well…" said Rule-of-Three.

He looked at the card he had just drawn.

"You seem to have managed one mythic play and defeated a powerful Monster…

"But… I'm not through with you yet… As a wise man once said, 'When life hands you a lemon, make lemonade'…

"Still, the lemonade I'm about to serve has no sugar in it! I play Wiseman's Scepter!"

He threw a Spell Card into his Disk.

"By paying 1,000 Life Points, and discarding one card, this Spell Card gives me the ability to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode."

He discarded a card, and his Life Points went down. Kazejin appeared in front of him, shielding itself in a defensive position. (2,200 DEF)

"This card has a lot of conditions… I can't change Kazejin's battle position, or use it for a Tribute Summon, Synchro Summon, or Exceed Summon…

"But… Special Summons are another story…"

The three elementals vanished into orbs of light. A huge, hulking shadow started to loom above Ophelia.

"Grand Majin Guardian was a great card…" said Rule-of-Three. "But hey… You gotta love the classics…"

The true Gate Guardian appeared in all its glory. (3,750 ATK)

"Attack her Soul Ogre… Wicked Lord Shockwave!"

A storm erupted around the giant Warrior…

"This is it!" screamed Penelope. "If this attack hits, it's all over!"

"I think not!" shouted Ophelia. "I activate Covering Fire!"

Her Trap Card lifted up.

"Now Soul Ogre gains Attack Points equal to Gishki Beast's Attack Points! So your big, bad beast is history!"

(4,300 ATK)

"Not yet…" said Rule-of-Three.

Quickly, the storm subsided. Gate Guardian calmed down.

"What?" said Ophelia. "How did you stop the attack?"

Rule-of-Three smirked. He took a card from his discard slot.

"The card I discarded to use Wiseman's Scepter was this little guy..." he said. "An Electromagnetic Turtle.

"On the turn it's sent to the Graveyard, I can end the Battle Phase any time I want to. So I protected Gate Guardian."

He placed the card inside his robe.

"Big, powerful Monsters are all fine and good… But you can't overlook small ones…"

"Well it's still all over for your big one," said Lorelei. "On Ophelia's next turn, she can use Soul Ogre's effect on that big lug!"

"We'll see about that…" said Rule-of-Three.

He set his last card in his Disk, and it appeared facedown.

"You're welcome to try… It's your move…"

**(O: 500) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 3,900)**

Ophelia paused.

She made a draw.

It was Monster Reborn.

She looked at the other three cards in her hand, Gishki Natalia, Gift of the Martyr, and Forbidden Arts of the Gishki.

She looked hard at the facedown card.

_It can't be Divine Wrath… _she thought. _He'd need to discard a card to activate that, and he doesn't have one…_

"I discard Gishki Natalia to use Soul Ogre's effect…" she said, as she discarded the Spirit Monster.

"I activate Forbidden Chalice!" shouted Rule-of-Three, as his facedown Spell Card lifted up.

"Now your Monster gets a slight increase in its Attack Score, but can't use its effect."

(3,200 ATK)

_I thought so… _thought Ophelia.

She looked at the three Spell Cards again. Forbidden Arts of the Gishki was worthless against Gate Guardian… She had no Ritual Monsters that were Level 11…

_Come to think of it, _she thought, _I don't think there _is _a Ritual Monster that's Level 11!_

Then she stopped in mid-thought.

_Hey… I just had the craziest idea…_

"I play… Monster Reborn!" she shouted, as she played the card.

With a loud roar, a huge Monster appeared on her side of the field. Everyone was shocked. It was Grand Majin Guardian. (3,400 ATK)

"Huh?" said Rule-of-Three. "You summoned my Monster to your side of the field?"

"And now I play… Gift of the Martyr!" shouted Ophelia, as she played her last card. "By sending Grand Majin Guardian back to the Graveyard, Soul Ogre gains its Attack Points."

Gate Guardian vanished, and Soul Ogre roared as it burned with an aura of pure strength. (6,600)

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted Rule-of-Three.

"Attack that monstrosity!" shouted Ophelia. "Take him down!"

Soul Ogre leapt at Gate Guardian, throwing a punch and hitting it on the chest. The shockwave shook the whole room as the titan toppled.

In the next instant, a deafening explosion shook the room as the giant Warrior was blown to pieces.

"Curse you…" growled Rule-of-Three.

"Now, Gishki Beast," said Ophelia, "attack directly and end this duel!"

The Beast snarled. It pounced on the cambion, knocking him down.

**(O: 500) - - - - - - - - - - (RoT: 0)**

"She won!" shouted Penelope.

"Unbelievable…" said Lorelei.

The two Gishki vanished. Rule-of-Three looked at Ophelia with a look of hate.

"Okay, grandpa, you lose," said Ophelia. "Now release Red Feather and Penelope."

Rule-of-Three chuckled a little as he got up.

"Well, let's see…" he said. "I could honor my side of the bargain, which would make Jalie and my master very angry… Or I could renege on it, which would make them quite pleased…

"Tough decision…"

His eyes glowed red.

"Oh, who am I kidding? It's an incredibly _easy _decision!"

"The dirty bastard…" said Penelope.

"There are three rules to dealing with demons, like me…" said Rule-of-Three.

He started to grow, and his robes began to swell.

"One, always get payment in advance."

The robes ripped, revealing a muscular frame underneath.

"Two, always watch your back."

His skin turned green and scaly, and horns appeared on his forehead. His hair grew, turning pale white.

"And the third rule is…"

He was now seven feet tall, standing over Ophelia in his true demonic form. He had long claws, and vile saliva dripped from his fangs.

"_Well, the third rule is," _he said, in a much more sinister voice,_ "just don't make deals with them at all! They tend to lie!"_

He snarled. Ophelia just crossed her arms as he looked at her in the same way a hungry man tended to look at a sirloin steak…

Then he lunged…

Then he stopped short. Two swords were pointed at his throat from both sides.

"No sudden moves pal," said Dante, who was holding one of them.

"Unless you want the best cure for a headache known to man," said Jeb, who was holding the other.

Rule-of-Three paused. He looked at Ophelia, who now had _her _sword.

The notorious cambion sighed. At least it sounded like a sigh.

"Well, as much as I like things in threes," he said, in his normal voice, "three against one is not the type of odds I enjoy… At least not when they're against me…

"No matter… Unlike most demons, I've learned patience... To wit, if at first you don't succeed…"

He started to disappear.

"…cut your losses and retreat!"

In the next moment, he was gone.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ophelia.

"There weren't any stores open this late," said Dante. "Jalal knew he had a couple of three-branched candelabras, but it took him a while to find them in his attic. He's seriously considering holding a garage sale next spring."

"You were stalling?" shouted Lorelei. "You _knew _Rule-of-Three was lying?"

"Please…" said Ophelia. "It couldn't have been more obvious if his pants were on fire."

She grabbed the ripped remains of Rule-of-Three's robes, and started to look through them.

"No keys…" she said. "I have no idea how to let you guys out!"

"People, I don't want to state the obvious," said Red Feather, "but it's not going to be long before Squarefoot finds out what happened here. Once he does, he's going to make a beeline for this place, and make us all dead!"

"Ophelia…" said Penelope, "if you get my panpipes there to me, I can open the cell doors…"

Ophelia looked at the table that held Red Feather and Penelope's gear. She picked up the instrument.

"That's a catch-22, Penelope!" said Ophelia. "I can't give them to you unless I open your cell first!"

"Listen closely…" said Penelope. "See that pedestal?"

She pointed to the pedestal in the center of the room.

"When he gave us our food, he put the trays on that pedestal, and pulled a lever. In theory, you should be able to give me the panpipes the same way."

Ophelia picked up the pipes, and looked at the pedestal. The top had three arrows carved on it, arranged in a triangle, each one pointing outward, towards each cell.

_Hope this works, _she thought.

She placed the panpipes on the arrow that pointed to Penelope's cell, and pulled the lever. As they all hoped, the instrument appeared on the desk in her cell. She quickly grabbed it, and played a quick, haunting tune. The energy field in front of her vanished.

She stepped out, and played the same melody a second time. The energy field trapping Red Feather vanished. Red Feather breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped out.

"Should we let Lorelei out?" asked Dante, as the two of them grabbed their stuff.

"I vote to let her rot," said Red Feather.

The memories of the poor fawn that Lorelei had killed simply to lure her to the spot where they dueled were still fresh in Red Feather's mind.

"I know Jalie Squarefoot's plans!" pleaded Lorelei. "I'm telling you… You're going to want to know them too! If you don't stop him, he's going to become way too powerful for you to ever dream of defeating."

Dante nodded to Penelope, and she started to play the tune a third time. No sooner had Lorelei stepped out than Dante grabbed her and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Uh, you realize you're under arrest, right?" added Dante.

"What about the dark agony?" asked Red Feather.

"With Rule-of-Three gone, probably only Jalie can activate its effect now," said Dante. "We're probably pretty far from whatever base he's using, and I don't think he can use the dark agony's effect from there.

"So we'd better amscray before he shows up!"

"We have three candelabras," said Jeb, "which means three can leave at once… Six of us means we have to make three trips."

"It'll be best to get Red Feather and Penelope out of here first," said Dante, "and not to leave Lorelei unsupervised. So I'll take Red Feather and Penelope out first, then I'll come back, and take Ophelia… Then I'll come back again, and take Jeb and Lorelei."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It seemed like their escape went exactly as he planned it. Nobody tried to stop them, and they all assumed that they had lucked out, and had gotten away with Jalie not knowing.

But they were wrong. Jalie had been watching since the beginning of the duel. Why hadn't he interfered?

It all rested on a new plan, which was enacted as Ophelia left. A small insect, no bigger than a fly, flew onto her, and crawled into a seam in her cape.

Jalie was not very happy as he watched from his throne room. Dybbuk was very nervous as he stood aside, watching with him.

When you work for someone like Jalie Squarefoot, it's in your best interests to keep your boss happy. When the boss isn't happy anymore, it isn't good for you.

"This had better work, Dybbuk," said the Lich-Fiend. "I'm taking a very big risk letting that cambion go with what she knows."

"I don't think that the Shadowchasers will find that fly, my lord," said Dybbuk.

"You don't _think _so?" snarled Jalie.

"Right now, it isn't putting out enough of a magical aura to power a penlight!" pleaded Dybbuk. "The true enchantment won't activate unless they go where we want them to go."

"And for your sake, it had better," said Jalie, as he prodded the falxugon with his staff, "because if this plan fails, you'll spend the next thousand years picking up shoveling coal on the dark side of Maladomini!

"And by the way… If Rule-of-Three is stupid enough to come back here, find either me or someone else who can cast Investiture of Cania. He might still be useful, but there'll be no bargaining with him from this point."

"It would be my pleasure…" said Dybbuk.

Jalie didn't know it, but just as he was secretly watching the Shadowchasers, someone was secretly eavesdropping on his conversation. In his quarters, Tiberius was lying on his bed, listening to the conversation.

He had quickly grown bored of the pleasure domes. The sensations they offered seemed shallow and empty, because it was easy to see that they weren't real. Having some time to concentrate, he had discovered the spell that Jalie was using to keep an eye on him, and had used his own divine magic to "back-hack", and could now keep an eye on his host.

He frowned. Like Lorelei, he was no longer as clueless as he once was…

He knew why Lorelei had been caught. Half-demons like her had more common sense than true demons, but they still tended to act on their impulses. He was fully human, and was able to think things through better.

It was time for him to act, but he wouldn't be as reckless as Lorelei was. He needed a plan…

And slowly, one was forming in his mind…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ELECTROMAGNETIC TURTLE**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Thunder/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level: <strong>4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **During the Battle Phase of either player's turn where this card is sent to the Graveyard, you may remove it from play to end the Battle Phase. You choose the timing for this effect.

_Note: "Electromagnetic Turtle" was first used by Yugi in the original anime episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 3)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LIGHTNING CRASH (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch looming over a city with lightning flashing.

**Card Description: **Add 1 Thunder-Type Monster from your deck to your hand. You may not Summon it the turn you activate this card.

_Note: "Lightning Crash" was first used by Iwamaru in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "J-Dawg and T-Bone". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GRAND MAJIN GUARDIAN**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Exceed/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Rank: <strong>7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 3,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 3,000

**Card Description:** _3 Level 7 Monsters of different Attributes_

If this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon all remaining Exceed Material Monsters attached to it. Once per turn, by detaching 1 Exceed Material Monster from this card during your Main Phase 1, you may activate the following effect depending on the Attribute of the detached Monster. LIGHT: This turn, when this card destroys a Monster by battle, add one Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. EARTH: This turn, when this card destroys a Monster by battle, destroy 1 other Monster your opponent controls. WIND: This card can attack twice this Battle Phase. FIRE: When this card destroys a Defense Position Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 2,000 points of damage to the destroyed Monster's controller. WATER: This card gains 1,000 Attack Points until the End Phase of the turn. DARK: This turn, this card may attack directly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SPIRIT OF GISHKI (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Inverz Madith walking cautiously down a dark beach as the phantoms of Gishki Marker and Gishki Avance creep up behind it.

**Card Effect: **Equip only to a "Gishki" Monster you control. When the Equipped Monster is destroyed by battle, the opposing Monster loses Attack Points equal to the attack of the destroyed Monster until your next End Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**WISEMAN'S SCEPTER (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **The nobleman from "Wiseman's Chalice", holding a ruby-tipped scepter.

**Card Effect: **Discard 1 card from your hand and pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. The Special Summoned Monster cannot change its battle position, cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and cannot be used for a Synchro Summon or Exceed Summon.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: So… Red Feather and Penelope were safe, and Lorelei was in custody again… Did that mean that the Shadowchasers could sleep easier?**_

_**Not on your life. No-one who knew that Jalie Squarefoot was up to a new scheme could rest easy now. And Jalal doubted that he would have to completely abandon his plans just because he had lost his prisoners.**_

_**As soon as the morning sun rose over Great Britain, Jalal would want everyone involved to be present for the Doomdreamer's interrogation, and the information she gave would be anything but good news. **_

"_**Ancient Secrets; Tabjari" is coming soon. **_


	25. Tabjari

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-FIVE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Ancient Secrets**

**Tabjari**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Six hours later, it was seven AM in Great Britain. Somewhere behind the gloomy, overcast clouds, the sun had risen.

In Shadowchaser Headquarters, Red Feather and Penelope were in a waiting room.

"You know, Penelope…" said Red Feather. "I've been thinking about what Ophelia said… About how so many 'great duelists' weren't really so great…"

"She had a point," said Penelope.

"Do you think Insector Haga and 'Dinosaur' Ryuzaki were great duelists?" asked Red Feather. "I mean, if Haga wasn't such a cheater, I might have admired him for using Insects…"

Penelope sighed.

"Well…" she said. "Haga was the Regional Champion of Japan before the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, and Ryuzaki came in second place in the same tournament…

"And to give Haga credit, he did manage to summon a Monster that is notorious for being one of the hardest Monsters in the game to summon, at least on one occasion. So maybe they were good duelists at one point…

"But… If you want me to actually name one of their opponents that they defeated… Not counting the time when Haga defeated Ryuzaki… I'm afraid I can't… So I guess the answer to your question is, no, they were never really 'great'…"

A door opened, and a doctor came in with two glasses of liquid.

"Okay ladies," he said, "this should neutralize the dark agony. It tastes rather awful, but Jalal insisted I brew the antidote fast."

Apparently that didn't discourage them. They grabbed the glasses, and drank the contents in quick gulps.

Then they both made a face.

"You were right…" said Red Feather with a gag. "That _does _taste pretty awful… And I'm used to tofu and granola…"

"If I could have taken my time, I could have made it taste like pineapple punch," said the doctor, "but like I said, Jalal insisted I get it done quickly."

Another door opened, and Jalal came in.

"If you two are okay, for the moment," he said, "follow me… After all you've been through, you deserve to be in on this conversation…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Half an hour later, Lorelei was sitting in a chair at a table in an interrogation room. Her hands were cuffed, and a guard was to either side.

Jalal walked in, followed by Red Feather, Penelope, and the three Boston Shadowchasers. Red Feather looked at Lorelei with a scowl.

"All right, Miss DeLuc, start talking," said Jalal.

"Wait…" said Lorelei. "First I want to ask about the possibility of reducing my sentence…"

The leader of the Shadowchasers looked at her. It was clear to everyone watching that rage was building inside him. They wondered whether or not this would be one of the rare times that he would lose his temper.

"Reducing your sentence, Ms. DeLuc?" he said. "One of the new crimes you are now facing is the kidnapping of a Shadowchaser and delivering the victim into the custody of a native of the Lower Planes!"

He said it with such force that the two sentries guarding Lorelei looked ready to run.

He looked sternly at the Doomdreamer. A look of terror crossed Lorelei's face. His voice sank to a whisper.

"That happens to be a Vile Action, Ms. DeLuc," he said, softly. "Now listen closely… If you start talking now, I'll sign an order to have your original sentence reinstated… Otherwise, your next trial likely won't have as lenient a judge as the last one…

"That's the best deal you're likely to get."

Lorelei let out a long sigh… She really wasn't looking forward to going back to a life as a caged animal…

Still, like she told Rule-of-Three, her loyalty was to Tharizdun alone, and it was complete. She really didn't know any other way she might help her master at this point.

Telling the Shadowchasers might have been the only way…

"I'll talk… I'll talk…" she said, shivering.

She took a deep breath.

"Jalie Squarefoot is an old devil," she started. "He began as a lowly lemure, ages ago, and worked his way up the ranks until he became a pit fiend. Then he became a member of the court of Mephistopheles, the ruler of Cania, the Eighth Hell. His biggest challenge came from his hated rival, Duke Belphagon; by becoming a lich, Jalie was able to slay him, assume control of his lands and office, and gain even more influence in Mephistopheles' inner circle.

"For Jalie, it's always been about ascension… His desire to advance has been exceptional, even when compared to other devils.

"The trouble is, Jalie has pretty much gotten to the point where he can't climb any higher in the infernal hierarchy. The only logical next step would be to try to overthrow Mephistopheles and assume the throne of Cania. But that seems unlikely to happen.

"You see, coups have happened in the history of Hell occasionally… But never without the approval of its Overlord. If Lucifer doesn't want someone to rule a layer, he doesn't rule the layer, period. Lucifer alone decides who rules a layer, and always has the final say.

"And it seems very unlikely that Lucifer would _ever _support _anyone's _attempt to overthrow Mephistopheles. Along with Dispater, Mephistopheles is one of the original Lords of the Nine. He's been with Lucifer since the beginning. Of course, it would be wrong to say that Lucifer _trusts _him, or any of Hell's rulers… The fact that Mephistopheles covets the throne of Hell for himself is probably the worst-kept secret in Hell. But still, Lucifer would rather see him in charge of Cania than anyone else.

"So, Jalie has set his sights on a different goal… He intends to leave the hierarchy of Hell behind and ascend in a different way…

"He wants to become a god…"

She paused for a minute as everyone took this in.

"Now, there are three ways to become a god," she continued, "The first and most common way, is to be born as one. That's also the easiest way."

"Which is not available to Jalie," said Jalal.

"Correct," said Lorelei. "The second way is to do what folks like St. Cuthbert, Vecna, and the Eight Immortals of China did. You have to become a great hero – or in Vecna's case, a notorious villain – of legendary fame. After your deeds become known throughout many lands, and people start to regard you as if you were a god among men, and you possibly achieve immortality, eventually the actual gods take notice, and take you under their wing. You become their proxy, and after a few centuries, you rise to the state of an actual god.

"This is harder than the first way, and it takes a long time. The third way is even harder than this, but it's quicker. You have to do what Cyric did."

"He stole the divine power from three dying gods," said Jalal.

"That's right," said Lorelei. "Stealing divine energy is a shortcut to godhood. It usually requires you to kill a god, and attempting to do so is incredibly dangerous.

"Most mortals realize that this is almost always a suicide mission. You see, gods are not only very powerful, they tend to have allies among other gods. For example, if someone were to raise an army to attack Apollo, he'd quickly find himself facing Artemis' forces as well. Before he could rally his troops, Athena's army would show up too, and before long, all of Olympus would be opposing him. He'd be overwhelmed.

"And it's not only other gods and their followers. The gods have incredibly powerful divine servants. For example, Hephaestus has his three assistants, Brontes, Steropes, and Arges…"

"The Cyclopes…" said Jalal, nodding.

"Yes…" said Lorelei. "As the assistants to the God of the Forge, these powerful giants have armor and weapons that normally only gods can use. Not to mention that they were half-brothers of the Titans, and are just as strong as they were.

"I could go on and on about the other servants that the gods have, like how Hera had a hundred-eyed bodyguard named Argus before he was killed by Hermes, and how Poseidon could literally command every creature of the sea to come to his aid."

"And that's only the Olympian Gods," said Jeb.

"Exactly," said Lorelei. "Jalie wants to get around this problem by targeting a god with no reliable allies. One that he believes would not be missed if he were killed.

"He's going after Tharizdun. Aside from his worshippers, the Dark God does have a few allies, like the Elemental Lords of Evil, but because they _are _his allies, almost all of them are just as imprisoned as he is, or limited in their capacity to travel the cosmos. Almost none could respond to a call for aid."

"He wants to kill Tharizdun?" asked Dante. "How?"

"He has a plan," said Lorelei. "First of all, do you know what Hellfire is?"

"We associate with one Hellfire warlock," said Jalal. "Maybe you've heard of Baron Wilhelm von Gottschalk?"

"Mortals are, at most, amateurs when it comes to using Hellfire," said Lorelei. "Only devils can become masters of it. I doubt that even Gottschalk truly understands it.

"Hellfire is a type of destructive energy drawn from the very essence of Hell itself. It burns hotter than the hottest flames in the world. It's so hot, that even creatures that aren't normally hurt by fire, like fire giants, or even devils, are burned by it.

"Now, most of the Lords of the Nine have powers that reflect their realms. Mephistopheles, however, seems to be a creature of contradictions. Cania is a realm of incredible cold covered with frigid glaciers the size of continents, but if he ever specialized in using ice-based powers, it was eons ago. He is the self-proclaimed Lord of Hellfire. He claims to have discovered it. This may or may not be true, but it can't be denied that no-one is better at using it than he is. And he encourages his minions to learn how to use it. He supposedly has a whole school in the capital city of Cania where pit fiends learn Hellfire magic, and the technique is researched."

"I assume Jalie is skilled at using Hellfire?" asked Jalal.

"Very," replied Lorelei. "The fact that Jalie is an actual wizard makes him better at it than most pit fiends.

"But back to Mephistopheles for a second… He's created a lot of horrible devices associated with this substance, but the most terrible are the Hellfire engines. These are huge, magical machines that are used as siege engines in the Blood War to rain fiery death on demonic armies.

"According to what I read, a Hellfire engine is usually a huge, man-shaped golem constructed out of cold-forged iron, bathed in the blood of a dozen celestial beings, and then polished with a rare blend of sulfur and special acids found only in hell. These things are terrors on the battlefield… They can belch Hellfire on enemies or simply stomp them flat. In fact, a Hellfire engine can often be as dangerous to the army it supports as the army it fights. Should an enemy manage to destroy one, the resulting explosion could level a small city.

"Thankfully, due to the difficulty in getting the materials, they're incredibly rare. Most of them serve Mephistopheles directly. But a handful of his more powerful servants know how to build them…"

"Including Jalie, I suppose?" asked Jalal.

Lorelei sighed.

"You might say that…" she said, nervously. "Jalie has spent ten years building the most powerful Hellfire engine ever, the Hellfire Sentinel. He believes it is powerful enough to slay Tharizdun. It's bigger and far more powerful than the average Hellfire engine.

"He's taken every precaution. He even went so far as to install a shard of pure Chaos in its generator, a piece taken from the core of the Abyss. Tharizdun radiates something called the Chaos Phage, a vile aura that can warp and mutate both organic and nonliving material that gets near him. But this shard will produce a counter-aura that will render the Sentinel immune to the Chaos Phage, at least for a time.

"All Jalie needs now is the Key. The artifact that can unlock the door to Tharizdun's prison.

"Once he has it, he will install it in the Sentinel, and send it to free the Dark God… But Tharizdun will emerge to find a fight waiting for him. The only possible aid that Tharizdun could call to his side would be his mortal worshippers, and they'd be slaughtered. If all goes well, the Sentinel will kill him, and Jalie will use an epic level spell of his own design to siphon his divine energy as he dies, elevating him to godhood.

"What his plans are after that… I have no idea…"

Jalal's brow furrowed. A worried look appeared on his face.

He turned to the two guards.

"Get her out of here," he said.

He waited until they had left, and then turned to the five Shadowchasers.

"You five…" he said. "Come with me…"

As they walked out of the room, Jalal hit a number on his cellphone.

"Jabels!" he said. "It's me… Call the University of Vienna and get me in touch with Dr. Gelinas. I want a word with him…"

"Dr. Gelinas?" said Jeb, as he hung up. "Wasn't he the guy who helped you cure Hebi-Na?"

"Yes, but now I think that his motives weren't as innocent as he claimed," said Jalal. "The Bells of Baphomet were also powered by energy taken from the core of the Abyss…

"I think that's what he really wanted… And that's likely how Jalie got it…"

"Wait…" said Penelope. "I was thinking that's why Jalie wanted to make a deal with Graz'zt… To get the shard of Chaos."

"No…" said Jalal. "I think I know why he wanted to make a deal with Graz'zt… Or rather, with his servant…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The library in Shadowchasers Headquarters was a very old building that was hundreds of years old. It looked more like a cathedral than a place to store books, and because it, like the rest of the complex, was built by dwarves, it was a towering edifice of stone.

These days, e-books had mostly taken the place of analog ones… But there were still some things that you couldn't look up on the internet…

Jalal entered, with the five Shadowchasers in tow. He quickly made his way to the back of the library, where he unlocked a door that said "Authorized Personnel Only".

Behind it was a stairway, leading deep into the basement of the building.

Jalal's cellphone rang as they entered it.

"Sir," said Jabels' voice, as he answered it. "Dr. Gelinas' secretary says he's on vacation."

"I see…" said Jalal. "The fall semester just started, and the University's Head of Psychology is on vacation…

"Right…"

He hung up.

"What kind of an idiot does he think I am?" he muttered.

"I don't get it," said Red Feather, as they descended the steps. "We're actually going to try to stop this? Why? Wouldn't it be a good thing if Tharizdun were killed?"

"She has a point," said Penelope. "When Evil fights Evil, isn't Good the biggest winner?"

"Up until yesterday, I would have thought so," said Jalal. "Then I translated that code that those three strange monks gave you three guys in Boston."

"The ones who beat us?" asked Jeb. "And then gave us gifts?"

"Yes," said Jalal. "The language was Supernal. I've really got to get around to learning that someday…"

"Supernal?" said Dante, in shock. "You're kidding…"

Supernal was supposedly the language spoken by the gods, as well as many immortal beings, such as angels (and devils, seeing as they were originally spawned by a group of fallen angels). When a being spoke Supernal, it could choose to speak it in a way so that any sentient creature who had a language could hear it as his own language. Some believed that all mortal languages could trace their roots back to Supernal. Mortals could learn it, but it was very hard.

"No joke," said Jalal. "It read… 'Page four-hundred and seventy-five of the forbidden volume that caused the Horned Duke to lose his sanity.'

"I quickly realized what it meant… And fortunately, the book in question was available…"

He paused.

"Have you ever wondered, people," he continued, "why the gods chose to lock Tharizdun up in a prison demiplane rather than kill him? Why they didn't end the threat he posed permanently?"

"Come to think of it," said Ophelia, "that always has been a nagging question…"

He led them through the basement, past some shelves lined with old books, through some rooms, and finally, to a large iron door. He turned on a light, and they could see that it had three keyholes, in its very center.

Jalal took three iron keys from inside his coat, and fit them into the locks.

"Normally only me and the members of the Shadowchaser Council are allowed into the library's inner sanctum," said Jalal. "And usually it takes more than one member of the Council to enter, because no one member of the Council is allowed to hold more than one key at one time. I'm the exception."

He turned the keys, and opened a panel that revealed a fourth keyhole. He took a larger fourth key from his coat, and fit it into the lock.

"It's not exactly the most up-to-date security system, but I'm hesitant to upgrade it… Moving the stuff that's in here to a less secure location for even a day so that this old vault could be replaced with a high-tech one would be _very _dangerous."

He turned it with a click, and the large, heavy door swung open to a dark room.

"This room contains books of forbidden knowledge," he said, "knowledge that could do terrible things in the wrong hands…"

He turned on a light, revealing a room full of shelves full of books that were held in place by chains. On the far wall was one modern convenience that he apparently had been able to install: a safe with a handprint ID lock.

Jalal took off his glove, and pressed his hand against the lock. It beeped, and the safe opened.

Inside was a very large, very thick, leather-bound tome. The leader of the Shadowchasers lifted it out of the vault as everyone watched with wonder.

"That has to be one valuable book," said Dante.

"Very valuable, and very dangerous," said Jalal. "I kept it down here not only to protect it, but so I wouldn't be tempted to look at it often…

"Ladies and gentlemen… I give you… _The __Necronomicon."_

Everyone gasped.

"Impossible!" gasped Jeb. "_The Necronomicon _isn't real! H.P. Lovecraft made it up!"

"Most people think that Lovecraft's works are nothing but fiction…" said Jalal. "But as the Shadowchasers know, what most people think is fiction is often fact…

"Lovecraft was not only Aware, he was able to see things that most Awares, and even most Shadowkind couldn't. He could glimpse the darkest, most terrible aspects of Shadow. He published stories on some of these things, and most people assumed they were fiction.

"And if you thought what he wrote was frightening… You should hear some of the secrets he learned that he didn't write…

"Of course, Lovecraft augmented many of his works with actual fiction to tone down their horrid truths… For example, he claimed that this book was authored by a 'mad Arab' named Abdul Alhazred… That was a lie. There was never an Abdul Alhazred."

"Yeah, that's right…" said Jeb. "People who have reviewed his work have noted that it isn't even a real Arabic name. 'Abdul' is always used as a prefix in a longer Arabic given name. It never stands alone."

"So who wrote it?" asked Ophelia.

"No one person wrote this book," replied Jalal. "It's a collection of essays, themes, and treatises by several individuals on the entities mentioned in the works of Lovecraft and the authors that were inspired by him, along with instructions on how to summon them. As far as scholars can tell, they were all collected and first put into book form by an illithid in the eighth century AD.

"Without a doubt, this book is dangerous… It's a tome that goes into detail on the history and practice of Evil. Within its pages are descriptions of vile rituals involving the summoning of demons, torture, and sadism… Sometimes with illustrations, I'm afraid…

"But it also gives insight into many secrets that can never be lost.

"As you can see, it's a very large book, and it was clearly put together in the mind of a madman. The chapters have no sense to their arrangement. It has no index or table of contents. In order to find what you want, you usually need to do research to know what page to turn to ahead of time. Reading this whole book can drive you insane rather quickly."

"And fortunately, those three told us where to look," said Dante.

"Exactly," said Jalal. "I'm going to tell you what most people don't know…

"The true origin of Tharizdun…"

"On page four-hundred and seventy-five?" asked Ophelia.

"Precisely," said Jalal.

He opened to a page in the infamous book, and set it down on the nearby table. Everyone could swear they felt a chill as he did so… Like the proverbial "someone walking on your grave".

Everyone listened as he started to speak:

"There is a chapter written in this booksaid to have been penned by followers of a near extinct order that claims to have worshipped Tharizdun, not as the god of madness and decay, but as a god of light and beauty, whose existence predates the Doomdreamers. We can assume now that those three monks you met are members of this order.

"According to these few followers, Tharizdun once wandered the cosmos on a pilgrimage to spread his light and serenity to every corner of creation. He, along with several other celestial beings, was the first of many to begin the arduous task of bringing light to the primordial darkness that had previously composed the multiverse. But then Tharizdun overstepped his boundaries, and braved the very edge of time and space to a realm between the rifts of the universe where neither angel nor devil dared to tread.

"It was here Tharizdun encountered a terrible force, a legion of beings neither living nor dead who viewed all but their own kind with the indifference of men who gaze upon the lowliest of bugs. They were the Scions of Chaos, the unfathomable horrors predating the very concepts of Good and Evil, the Great Old Ones.

"Lovecraft knew of these beings, and gave them names like Cthulhu, Cyäegha, and Shub-Niggurath, but in truth, the actual names of these creatures are never spoken, as just saying them would drive a mortal mad.

"The Great Old Ones equal, and in some cases exceed the gods in power. But there is one big difference between them and gods: the way they interact with mortals. Gods are symbiotic beings. By attracting mortal worshippers, they gain power, and give power in return, like divine magic. This is even the case with evil gods. Gods, in a way, depend on mortals as much as mortals depend on them.

"The Great Old Ones, however, are parasites. Some may worship them, and they may even get a few small boons if the Great Old Ones are aware of their existence, but not the divine power and vigor that devotion to a true god grants. The only true reward these madmen can ever expect is death. The Great Old Ones do not need worshippers… By their very nature, they oppose life.

"These beings fell upon Tharizdun, and in their endless hunger, feasted upon the god in mind, body and soul, stripping him of his kindness, his compassion, his very sanity, until all that was left was a gnarled horrid husk picked clean of even the slightest trace of its former self, a living corpse of godlike power who now knew only madness and a lust for destruction. And so Tharizdun the being of light and warmth fell, and Tharizdun the god of madness and decay was born. His celestial entourage was corrupted as well, and turned into demonic beings.

"We can only assume that Sertrous was one of this corrupted host.

"Some say Tharizdun's campaign of utter oblivion may be the efforts of what precious little of his sanity might remain to spare the rest of creation from sharing his fate, thinking it better to be cast into oblivion then be consumed and perverted by the insanity and lust of the Great Old Ones."

Jalal turned the page.

"But there is an added factor to this story that makes the situation with Tharizdun even direr. The Great Old Ones invested an enormous amount of their power within Tharizdun, making him their destructive arm. They could not foresee that their pawn would be defeated by the more benign gods, and even a few non-benign ones.

"The gods realized the threat that the Great Old Ones posed, but also knew that with Tharizdun holding so much of their might as their greatest weapon, they'd never be strong enough to create a threat that was just as powerful. So, rather than killing Tharizdun, which they certainly could have done, but would allow the Great Old Ones to reclaim their might, they imprisoned him in a secret demi-plane where his dark masters could never reach.

"Few but the gods know that Tharizdun serves as a divine linchpin to protect the universe from an even greater threat. Despite the danger posed by him and his dark priests, the gods must make sure he never perishes... Lest the Great Old Ones begin their plans anew."

"So basically, if Jalie succeeds in killing Tharizdun," said Penelope, "he would be unknowingly unleashing a destructive force that was far worse?"

"In a nutshell, yes," said Jalal, as he closed the book.

"So, do you think that this Hellfire Sentinel can actually kill Tharizdun?" asked Ophelia.

"If Jalie obtains the Key, it possibly could," replied Jalal.

He placed the tome back in the safe, and closed the door.

"I don't follow," said Ophelia.

"Let me explain," said Jalal. "Gods are very hard to kill. After all, they are immortal, and have divine powers that far exceed those of mortal men.

"All gods have a defense mechanism to make certain that they cannot be killed easily. It's called divine discorporation.

"Gods can be hurt or wounded. But before the final blow can be struck against a god that would be fatal, the god 'discorporates'. Its body dissolves into a formless, phantom-like state. The god is weaker in this state, unable to use any physical powers, but can still influence the world through its worshippers. It takes a few months, on average, for the god to reform its body, but it will survive; usually the first thing it will do is seek revenge on whoever forced the discorporation.

"The only way to truly kill a god is to somehow negate or nullify this ability. For example, during Tharizdun's initial conflict with the gods, he commanded a forbidden technique called the Entropy Tempest, an Apocalyptic Spell so powerful that not even he could fully control it. This vile incantation cursed all of the gods, including himself. They were not only unable to use this ability, but their immortal natures were suppressed for a while. As a result, many gods perished in that conflict."

The Shadowchasers shuddered. Apocalyptic Spells were the mightiest magical powers in creation, so incredibly potent that mortals could not cast them, and even the gods feared their power. In the past, Apocalyptic Spells had done things that had altered worlds or even the universe, such as changing the landscapes of whole dimensions and tearing stars asunder. Probably the most well-known Apocalyptic Spell was the legendary Rain of Colorless Fire, a cataclysm responsible for destroying the ancient Suel Empire.

"It is presumed that a similar condition will be in place during the final battle of Ragnarok, if that indeed ever happens," continued Jalal.

"However, the gods have made sure that the Entropy Tempest can never be used again, and they certainly would never start Ragnarok prematurely. Nowadays, negating divine discorporation can only be done one god at a time. The way of doing so is via a method that is unique to each deity. And it's _never _easy. It always involves some task that only a great hero – or villain – could accomplish."

"I see…" said Dante. "One of those nearly impossible tasks that great heroes of myth were said to have done, like plucking the Golden Apples from the tree in the Garden of Hesperides."

"Exactly," said Jalal. "In Tharizdun's case, the Key that unlocks his prison must be smashed to pieces on the iron door of the prison itself. If that is done, he will not be able to discorporate, and can be killed."

"Clever…" said Penelope. "Someone who wanted to kill him would have to release him first… And because any god worth his salt clearly knows what his weaknesses are, Tharizdun would probably turn whoever freed him to paste before he managed to smash the Key."

"But if the one who freed him was a giant Hellfire engine," said Red Feather, "it might be able to do it before Tharizdun made it out the door."

"So… Just how do you think that Jalie is going to try to get the Key?" asked Dante.

He stopped short.

"This is why he's so interested in Boston all of a sudden, isn't it?"

Jalal sighed.

"Dante, Jeb, Ophelia…" he said. "I was ready to tell you… I believed you were finally ready to know the secret that I've eventually told every Shadowchaser that has been stationed in Boston. But the past month has been so busy… Still, now is as good a time as any…

"You see, Jalie did not want to truly make a deal with Graz'zt. He was more interested in keeping Rule-of-Three around. And the only way to do that was to negotiate with Graz'zt."

"Why?" asked Penelope.

"Before I go further…" said Jalal, "I must make a request of everyone here. You must all vow to keep everything that I say from this point on secret. You must swear on the oath that you took when you became Shadowchasers not to betray the secret I am about to tell you."

The five Shadowchasers looked nervous. Red Feather was the first to speak.

"I swear on the souls of every animal who has ever fallen victim to a poacher," she said.

"I concur," said Penelope.

"Same here," said Dante.

Ophelia and Jeb nodded. That seemed enough for Jalal, so he continued.

"All right," he said. "As you know, Rule-of-Three is the being that represents the fundamental axiom of the universe that states that things come in threes.

"But there are three axioms. The second one states that in an orderly universe, things move in circular motion.

"A planet rotates on its axis, and revolves around a star. A circle is the most perfect shape in the cosmos.

"There is a being that represents this axiom too. His name is Unity-of-Rings.

"Unity-of-Rings is a celestial steward from Mount Celestia. He is in many ways the opposite of Rule-of-Three. While Rule-of-Three is a being of Evil and Chaos, Unity-of-Rings is Good and Law.

"But… There is a tentative link between these two beings. Jalie likely believed that an alliance with Rule-of-Three would help him find Unity-of-Rings…

"That was what he wanted… Because Unity-of-Rings was, ages ago, given the task of guarding the Key."

"Whoa…" said Jeb.

"And there's more…" said Jalal. "About two and a half centuries ago, I was one of a select few that Unity-of-Rings entrusted with the location of one of the access points to the Key's hiding place."

"Double-whoa!" shouted Dante.

"I know…" said Jalal. "I could barely believe it myself at the time…

"The year was 1789… George Washington had just been sworn in as the first President of the United States. There was a lot of doubt among the nobility of other countries as to whether the young nation would survive long…

"But I was not one of those nobles. I saw great potential in America, so I came to its shores to look into expanding the Shadowchasers' operations. Boston was my first stop.

"And that's when I met Unity-of-Rings.

"He told me that every thousand years or so, the location of the Key was changed, and each time, three places were chosen that would act as access points from the mortal world. Boston would be one of the three. He said he wanted me to be in charge of keeping it safe.

"He offered no tangible reward… Only the promise of the glories of Heaven for anyone who helped in this important task. After he gave the offer, it was the classic 'blue pill, red pill' deal. If I didn't agree, I would leave with no memory of the encounter.

"I realized that it was rare that the inhabitants of the Upper Planes ever made requests to mortals, and I figured that he saw promise in my organization. So I agreed.

"I have no idea where the other two access points are; for all I know, they may not even be on Earth. But I made sure from that point on that Boston always had a full team of Shadowchasers, made up of the best I had to offer.

"And I always waited until the right time to tell them what they were guarding… When I knew that there wasn't a trace of corruption or temptation left in their hearts."

He sighed.

"Well…" said Ophelia. "Rule-of-Three messed up and the deal likely fell through… Jalie can't find Unity-of-Rings now…"

"Even so, we'd best warn him…" said Jalie.

He pushed the door open.

"Red Feather, Penelope, I want the two of you to stay here for observation," he said. "We have to make certain that Jalie didn't do anything else to you…"

He turned to the Boston Shadowchasers.

"You three, after we take a break, freshen up, get some breakfast, and wait for the sun to come up in Boston, we're going back there…

"It's time for you to see what you've been guarding… We're going to pay a visit to the sacred vault of Tabjari…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Several hours later, it was nine AM, Boston time.

The Old North Church gave one a sense of peace and serenity when one entered it. The old-fashioned pews and stained glass windows made it seem like you were stepping into the past. Among the artwork inside was a bust of George Washington which the Marquis de Lafayette reportedly once said was the best likeness of the first American President he had ever seen.

The church was empty as Jalal walked in with Dante, Jeb, and Ophelia in tow. Services were not being held today. As it was a church, Dante removed his hat, and all four of them made the sign of the cross as they approached the altar. Some traditions had to be recognized; it was expected.

Jalal took something out of his coat. It was a feather.

"Is that…" said Jeb.

Jalal nodded.

"One of Unity-of-Ring's feathers," he said. "He said that if I ever needed to go to Tabjari, it would be the gate key to open any of the gates in Boston. And this isn't an 'admit one' like the one in Sarah's house."

They walked towards the altar, and motes of light started to appear in front of it. Then a shimmering portal of light appeared in front of it.

The Shadowchasers, including Jalal, all felt nervous as they walked through.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

They found themselves on a featureless, rocky plain. Featureless, that is, except for the large fortress in front of them. It was a large structure that seemed to be made of iron, shaped somewhat like a Sumerian ziggurat. It was covered with strange runes.

They looked up at the sky. It was grey and cloudy.

"I assume that that it isn't actually iron," said Ophelia, as they walked up to it.

"It's a special metal refined in celestial forges," said Jalal. "Very hard to crack…"

They walked up to the front door, or rather the doorway. It was a small entrance, only large enough for one person to enter at a time.

"So why no locked door?" asked Jeb, as Jalal entered first.

"I'm not sure," he said, as they followed him.

"So what does Unity-of-Rings do here all alone?" asked Dante, as they walked into an entrance chamber.

It was a plain, square room, with more of the strange runes on the walls.

"He spends most of his time in meditative thought," said Jalal.

They heard footsteps coming from the door on the other side of the room.

"Didn't take him long to know we were here…" said Jeb.

The Shadowchasers would never forget their first look at Unity-of-Rings. He was dressed only in a breechcloth, and his body was in the shape of near human perfection, with milky-white skin and silvery hair. He had wings that were pure white and eyes that shimmered like pools of liquid silver. He radiated an aura of calmness and light.

"Stormbringer…" he said, in a deep and authoritative voice. "Why have you come?"

"There's danger," said Jalal. "Jalie Squarefoot… He's after the Key, and he may be closer than anyone else has gotten."

"I see…" said Unity-of-Rings.

"Stormbringer, I assure you that the Key is secure. Would you and your companions like to see it?"

"Huh?" said Dante. "You trust us enough to show it to us?"

"Once I show it to you," said the angel, "you'll understand why… Follow me…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

For a place built by the Powers of Law, Tabjari sure seemed chaotic. Unity-of-Rings led the party through a twisting maze of narrow corridors, through many rooms, some large, some small, that seemed to be empty and have no purpose other than to display the strange runes, and then through more twisting passages.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, the angel led them into a room that must have lain in the center of the fortress. There, on a very large pedestal, was the Key.

The Key was a huge diamond. It was fifteen feet tall and five feet wide; clearly, it was worth untold billions as a gem. But when you looked at it, you saw that it seemed to have a miniature galaxy inside it.

The Shadowchasers gazed, spellbound at the monstrous jewel's beauty for a minute…

Then Dante finally understood.

"I get it!" he said. "The Powers of Law made the Key secure by making it impossible to transport… It must weigh tons…"

"Thirty tons, to be precise," said Unity-of-Rings.

"And even if someone could lift it," said Ophelia, "you could never fit it out the door to this room, much less through that maze of narrow corridors we went through."

"So was Tabjari built _around _this gem?" asked Jeb.

"Yes," said Unity-of-Rings. "And there's more…

"You may have noticed all these runes in the rooms and outside. They make teleporting the Key out impossible. There's only one being in Tabjari who can use teleportation and dimensional magic… Me.

"In addition, Tabjari was built on a powerful sanctified ground that covers the whole fortress and one-hundred feet from it in all directions, including above and below. It neutralizes all supernatural powers that originate on the Lower Planes. That includes most divine spells granted by evil gods, including Tharizdun, and all the special abilities of fiends.

"If Jalie Squarefoot himself came here, all the powers that came with the position of pit fiend would be neutralized, severely impeding his powers.

"And should worse come to worst, I can use a special feature of Tabjari to call for help, and summon an army of warriors from Mount Celestia. They can be here in fifteen minutes should Tabjari come under attack by a large force. And if they aren't enough, that feature can be used a second time, and a third, and so on. The number of celestials that my superiors can send to defend this fortress if the need is great enough is limited only by the number of soldiers in their army, and they number just as many as the armies of Hell.

"I assure you… The Key is safe for now…"

"I believe you…" said Ophelia, in awe.

"Well, ah…" said Jalal, nervously. "We're sorry to have bothered you then…"

"No need to apologize…" said the angel. "I'd best show you the way out…"

Little did any of them know, the small insect – actually a very tiny magical construct – that had been hidden on Ophelia's cape had flown off, and its full power had activated.

Because it had literally been a "fly on the wall", no-one had noticed it, and no-one realized that their conversation was being heard by the last people they wanted to hear it.

In Jalie's throne room, he, Dybbuk, and Ibza were listening to the transmission. Jalie was sipping from a goblet containing a deep, red liquid called Demon's Blood. This beverage was exactly what its name implied, although it did contain some chemicals to keep it from clotting; powerful devils drank it in the same way humans enjoyed fine wine. (Despite being an undead being with no metabolism, Jalie could eat and drink if he so desired… Exactly _how _he could do so was a complicated issue that would take too long to explain.)

"Hmm…" said Jalie. "This news is both welcome and troubling at the same time. This will be difficult…"

"Seems more like impossible," said Dybbuk. "Now that we know where Tabjari is, I suppose that we can use a Plane Shift to get to the demiplane, but once we're there, I don't know what we'll do…"

"We simply have to get creative," said the Lich-Fiend. "Dybbuk… Return to Cania, and tell my men to prepare the _Jangling Terror _for flight. We'll use a Plane Shift to get it there."

Dybbuk looked at him strangely.

"Begging your pardon, my lord," said the falxugon, "but…"

"I know what you're going to say," interrupted Jalie. "Unity-of-Rings will see it coming from a mile away, literally, and he'll summon a force of his comrades that will blow it out of the sky…

"Thus… Someone will have to deal with him first… And given the debilitating effects of that fortress, I will have to do so personally…

"I was getting bored just sitting here anyway…"

Jalie drained the last of his goblet as Dybbuk left.

"Uhm, master…" said Ibza.

"What is it, Ibza?" asked Squarefoot.

"My lord, I worry about this," said the cornugon. "If Archduke Mephistopheles were to know about what we are doing…"

Squarefoot gave him a stern sideways glance.

"Ibza…" he said. "You have been my loyal enforcer for close to three centuries… Ever since my last enforcer was executed during the whole mess with the Molikroth incident. He was stupid, and didn't believe me. You were smart, and did."

He grabbed the cornugon by the throat with his claw.

"Need I now question that loyalty?"

"N… No Lord Jalie!" gasped Ibza. "I'm loyal to you alone!"

Jalie released the cornugon, who fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"And don't you forget it," said Jalie.

He picked up a bottle and started to refill the goblet.

"And you needn't concern yourself with Mephistopheles," he continued. "The whole problem with him is, he has power, but he is losing his ability to focus it properly. He's spent the last few centuries so wrapped up in his delusions that he's become little more than a parody of himself.

"He can't even rid himself of a problem that has plagued him for millennia… He can't get out of the shadow of the King of Hell. No Lord of the Nine has fewer mortal cultists than him except Bel, and why? Because most mortals think that 'Mephistopheles' is simply another name for Lucifer."

He sipped from the goblet again.

"Besides… He doesn't know…"

Ibza bowed, and turned to leave. Jalie stood up.

_Time to stop being a spectator… _he thought. _Time to get involved…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It truly seemed like stealing the Key was all but impossible. And that was the idea… The Powers of Law didn't want to take any chances that someone could actually manage it. **_

_**Still, no devil ever becomes a pit fiend by being stupid, and Jalie had what he thought might be a solution to the problem. It wouldn't be easy, but becoming a pit fiend was never easy either. If Jalie had never accepted challenging tasks, he wouldn't be in his position. **_

_**Facing Unity-of-Rings wouldn't be easy for anyone. He might have been Rule-of-Three's counterpart, but he was NOT his equal. Indeed, no-one truly knew just how powerful Unity-of-Rings was, but he was likely stronger than any cambion…**_

_**What would be the outcome of this battle? It remained to be seen. **_

"_**The Heavy Artillery; The Jangling Terror" is coming soon. **_


	26. The Heavy Artillery

_Author's note: From this point on, I will begin referring to the black-bordered Monsters as "Xyz Monsters". Someone pointed me to an article by Konami in which they claimed that "Exceed" was actually the wrong translation of the term._

_Xyz Monsters are supposed to be interdimensional beings made of antimatter, according to the lore of the anime, and the letters X, Y, and Z are spatial coordinates. So "Xyz Monster" is the correct term, whether we are using OCG or TCG. My apologies to anyone who already knew this._

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-SIX**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Heavy Artillery**

**The Jangling Terror**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Jalal was right, of course. Having nothing to do but guard the Key gave Unity-of-Rings a lot of time to himself. So he spent most of it in a meditative trance, where he plumbed the mysteries of the universe, pondering its secrets and honing his mental powers. Angels like him could have given Socrates lessons in philosophy.

It had been a day and a half since Jalal and his men had left. Using Boston time, it was now four o'clock in the afternoon. In one room in Tabjari, Unity-of-Rings was floating two feet off the ground in the lotus position, his eyes closed, and deep in thought.

Then his eyes snapped open.

"Squarefoot…" he said.

Jalie was indeed in the complex, making his way through the maze. He didn't like being here. As Unity-of-Rings had said, the place was built on sanctified ground that blanketed the place with a powerful aura. It not only suppressed Jalie's infernal powers, it gave him the sensation of being sick to his stomach, despite the fact that he didn't have one.

Still, while he couldn't use his supernatural powers or his power over Hellfire, the aura could not prevent him from accessing the same spells that a well-prepared practitioner of sorcery like himself could use. Using the description of the Key that the "bug" had transmitted to him, he was using a common spell called Find the Path that would lead him right to it.

Of course, he didn't expect his intrusion to go unchallenged. In fact, he wanted Unity-of-Rings to confront him.

And as he entered a large, circular room, it was clear that he had gotten his wish. Unity-of-Rings was standing there, frowning, with his arms crossed, visually daring him to take a step further.

"You are not welcome here, devil," said Unity-of-Rings. "I suggest you leave at once, lest I make you leave."

"Are you certain you can do that?" asked Jalie.

"I'm positive," said Unity-of-Rings. "Even if, by some miracle, you managed to kill me, what would you do then? You'd still never be able to take the Key from this fortress."

"Good point…" said Jalie. "Still, I know some tricks that the aura surrounding this fortress can't nullify… For instance…"

He pointed at Unity-of-Rings and a bolt of lightning shot from his hand.

Unity-of-Rings frowned. He simply held up his hand, and caught it.

"Did you truly expect that to work?" he asked.

"Truthfully, no," replied Jalie. "Maybe I can't kill you here… But then, you can't kill me either…"

Unity-of-Rings looked at him.

Jalie lifted his left arm, and a dark shadow appeared on it. A Duel Disk, the same model that his men used, appeared on it.

Unity-of-Rings sighed.

"Duel Monsters?" he said. "Why should I bother with such frivolities? I'm no Shadowchaser, and Stormbringer's Treaty has no jurisdiction here."

"I'm giving you a chance to defeat me in a way that will actually have meaning," said Jalie.

Unity-of-Rings looked at him. Then he realized that Jalie was making a valid point.

That was the problem with liches. They were very hard to kill permanently. If a lich's body was destroyed, it would reform in three days, at most. Destroying its phylactery would neutralize this defense, but smart liches – which was to say, practically all of them – hid their phylacteries in secure vaults, protected by deadly trained beasts and lethal traps. Jalie's phylactery was even harder to reach than most – it was likely at his home base in Cania. An angel going there would be about as smart as an Allied soldier going to Berlin alone during World War II in broad daylight wearing his dress uniform – unarmed.

This was a chance for Unity-of-Rings to make Jalie pay for all the atrocities he had committed over the centuries. If Jalie were defeated, he could take the Lich-Fiend prisoner, and hand him over to the platonics.

And even if Unity-of-Rings was slain in a Shadow Duel, the magical defenses of Tabjari would still be in place, and his superiors would quickly come to investigate.

"Very well," he said. "I accept your challenge…"

The angel held up his left arm, and a Duel Disk appeared on his left arm. To Jalie's surprise, it seemed no different than a standard model.

"What?" replied Unity-of-Rings. "I don't need to show off like your kind does…"

_He's taken the bait… _thought Jalie.

He looked at his deck. It wasn't his real deck. While he did intend to win, he didn't want to win too soon in this duel…

**(Jalie: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Unity-of-Rings: 8,000)**

"I'm going first, devil," said Unity-of-Rings, making a draw.

He made a draw, and looked over his hand.

"I will summon… The Agent of Mystery – Earth."

There was a sound like a celestial choir, and a beautiful woman with silvery skin wearing a green toga and a tiara, with angelic wings appeared. She held a glowing orb. (1,000 ATK)

"And due to her effect, by summoning her, I get to take another Agent Monster from my deck…"

A card materialized amid his other five cards, and then his deck was reshuffled.

"Now I play… The Sanctuary in the Sky."

He opened the Field Slot in his Disk, and placed a card in it. Immediately, the large room changed dramatically, replaced by a huge, outdoor place with clouds below them and the sky overhead. Behind them was a huge, ancient temple, the Sanctuary itself.

"Earth may be a weak Monster," he continued, "but in this realm, if she or any other Fairy is defeated, I take no damage.

"And with that, I end my turn…"

"My move…" said Squarefoot.

The Lich-Fiend drew a card.

"I summon Helping Robo for Combat to the field."

In a surge of energy, a bulky, rickety robot on tank treads appeared. It had one optic sensor, a hammer for one hand, and a tool that resembled a saucepan more than anything else for the other. (1,600 ATK)

Unity-of-Rings raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly what he was expecting…

"Attack his Agent," ordered Jalie.

The Helping Robo shuffled forward, and slugged Earth with its hammer. She grunted before shattering.

"Like I said, I take no damage," said Unity-of-Rings.

"But my Robo's effect still activates," said Jalie. "To wit, I get to draw one card…"

He made a draw.

"And then place one that I don't need at the bottom of my deck."

He took Reckless Greed from his hand, and slid it under his deck.

"I set a card facedown, and my turn is over."

A hidden card materialized in his Spell Zone.

Unity-of-Rings made a draw.

"I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus," he said.

More celestial music played, and another female angel dressed in a golden robe with flaxen hair appeared. She had large, golden wings. She crossed her arms over her chest, and three glowing spheres, purple, blue, and red, formed in front of her in a triangular pattern. (1,600 ATK)

Unity-of-Rings played a Spell Card.

"I activate Shrink," he said.

A dark aura surrounded Helping Robo for Combat, and it shrank to half its size.

Then the spheres around Venus started to turn clockwise. They spun faster, and then a glowing triangle of energy shot at the Machine, blowing it to scrap.

"I activate… Soul Rope," said Jalie, as his Trap Card lifted up. "By paying 1,000 Life Points, I may now Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from my deck.

"I believe Mechanicalchaser will do."

In another aura of energy, a spherical Machine with a skull-like face in the front, with many spindly arms, each one holding blades, appeared. (1,850 ATK)

_Odd, _thought Unity-of-Rings. _Why would Squarefoot choose to use Machine Monsters?_

"I set one card facedown," he said, as a card appeared in his Spell Zone, "and my turn ends."

**(J: 6,200) - - - - - - - - - - (UoR: 8,000)**

Jalie drew a card.

"I summon Cyber Phoenix," he said.

In a burst of flame, the infamous robotic, four-winged bird appeared in front of him. (1,200 ATK)

"And now, my Mechanicalchaser will disembowel your angel!"

The Machine hunter flew at Venus, its blades spinning. She grunted, and shattered into shards of light.

"You may have taken no damage," said Jalie, "but now you're wide open for a direct attack."

"I think not…" said Unity-of-Rings.

He lifted his right hand, and his Trap Card lifted up.

"Miracle's Wake," he said. "Now I can summon Venus back to the field."

A beam of light fell from the sky, and The Agent of Creation appeared again. (1,600 ATK)

"I see…" said Jalie. "In that case… I set two cards facedown and end my turn…"

Two more set cards appeared in his Spell Zone.

Unity-of-Rings drew a card.

"I use Venus' effect," he said. "I pay 500 Life Points, and summon a Mystical Shine Ball to the field."

Venus smiled as an orb of glowing, soft light appeared next to her. (500 ATK)

"These small Fairies are like lantern archons," said Unity-of-Rings. "That's what virtuous souls become when they first arrive in Mount Celestia. And unlike your kind, who torture souls and extract power from them, we nurture and care for new arrivals like parents would towards children."

"How sweet…" said Jalie, sarcastically.

"Ascension is a big part of our society too…" said Unity-of-Rings. "But we encourage cooperation and support for others… No angel has _ever _succeeded in using underhanded tactics to achieve a high rank. Those who have tried have been cast out of Heaven.

"I'll give you an example. Venus and Mystical Shine Ball will now combine their powers…"

The two Fairies turned into wisps of light.

"I summon Guardian Angel Joan."

Loud celestial choirs played, and a beautiful angelic form flew out of the Sanctuary. It was a beautiful woman in long, white robes with golden embroidery, with large, golden wings. (2,800 ATK)

"Attack Mechanicalchaser!" shouted Unity-of-Rings. "Searing Holy Light!"

Joan flew at the robot, and her hand became engulfed in pure light. Jalie grunted as the Machine was blown to bits.

"Not only did you lose 950 Life Points," said Unity-of-Rings, "but I gained Life Points equal to your Monster's Attack Score."

"Congratulations," snarled Jalie.

"Make your move…" said Unity-of-Rings.

**(J: 5,250) - - - - - - - - - - (UoR: 9,350)**

Jalie made a draw.

He turned a card on his Disk, and Cyber Phoenix crossed its wings, moving to Defense Mode. (1,600 DEF) Then he set a card on his Disk, and a hidden Monster appeared.

"That will end my turn…" he said.

"Then I draw…" said Unity-of-Rings, making a draw.

"And I summon The Agent of Force – Mars!"

Some far more serious music started playing, and an angel appeared that was definitely male, one that looked far-less friendly. He was bare-chested, with red skin, and bore the scars of battle on his muscular torso. He had violet wings, and held a powerful-looking hammer. (0 ATK)

"Mars is impervious to Spell Cards," said Unity-of-Rings. "And because I have the Sanctuary on the field and my Life Points are greater than yours, his Attack and Defense Points become equal to the difference between our scores."

(4,100 ATK)

"Joan, destroy his Monster!"

Joan rushed at the hidden Monster. Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive appeared on the card, and was blown to scrap.

"Thanks to my train's effect," said Jalie, "I get to draw one card…"

He made a draw.

"But thanks to Joan, I gain 1,400 more Life Points," said Unity-of-Rings. "Which means Mars becomes even stronger."

(5,400 ATK)

"And he will attack Cyber Phoenix! Codex Hammer!"

Mars slammed his mighty mallet into the robot bird, crushing it and shaking the room.

"Fortunately, it was in Defense Mode," said Jalie, "and I get to draw another card."

He made a draw.

"Then I end my turn…" said Unity-of-Rings.

**(J: 5,250) - - - - - - - - - - (UoR: 10,750)**

_Celebrate while you can, _thought Jalie. _Soon, the Jangling Terror will arrive… Until then, I have a big surprise in my Machine deck… All I need is one more card…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At Dante's house, Ophelia was cooking in the kitchen, while Jeb was typing at the computer. Dante was out at the moment.

This is what Jeb wrote:

_A lot of common folk who look at the two sides of the Blood War often think like this: "If the demons are infinite in number and the devils are finite, why haven't the demons wiped the devils out? Are they also infinitely incompetent?"_

_Well, assuming the demons are truly infinite in number (which I doubt) here's one way of looking at it. You may have heard the old parable that if you let an infinite number of monkeys type at an infinite number of typewriters, one of them would eventually write _Hamlet.

_Well, I suppose that's true. But they'd also type billions upon billions of pages of gibberish, and if by some chance a complete work came out, it would have as much chance of being a Shakespearean play as it would of being the screenplay for _Howard the Duck_ or some equally terrible movie._

_Demons are sort of like those monkeys. Chaos is the biggest thing that defines them, and the only law of their society is the Law of the Jungle. An organized group of demons is an oxymoron. An army of them is best compared to a school of piranha in a feeding frenzy._

_Like the monkey parable, this chaos can sometimes cause them to make progress in the Blood War. But just as often, their attempts are hindered by their own nature. They aren't infinitely incompetent, but the devils are far _more _competent in just about everything pertaining to warfare and combat. Devils likely wrote a book that was similar to _The Art of War _centuries before Sun Tzu did._

_Not that the incredibly organized devils have made much headway over the millennia. Sometimes the demons' overwhelming numbers do make a difference. But not enough difference to truly win the war. Between the devils' well thought-out strategies and the demons' sheer numbers, the conflict has been a practical stalemate for eons._

_And one has to wonder… Are some of the older devils getting tired of it?_

"Finally get through your writer's block, Jeb?" asked Ophelia.

"Maybe," said Jeb. "Just doing some brainstorming here… I'm starting to think this whole deal with Squarefoot might make a good book… Good thing we don't need him to sign a release form to use him as a character…

"I mean, devils may have invented the concept of lawsuits… But if he wants to sue me for copyright infringement, he'd have to show up in court to do so… Not wise for someone with as many outstanding warrants as he has.

"The only problem is, if I want to sell it to Mundane readers as well as Shadows and Awares, it's going to be tricky…"

The door opened, and Karen walked in. She let out a heavy sigh.

She looked depressed as she sat on the couch.

_Looks like someone's first day of class was as tiring as it usually is, _thought Jeb.

Then Karen sniffed the air. She looked into the kitchen where Ophelia was cooking.

"Ophelia, is that your chili con carne?" she asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

"The one and the same," replied Ophelia.

"Mmm…" said Karen, as she took in the smell of spicy garlic and cumin. "Just where did you learn to cook like this?" 

"My mom taught me…" sighed Ophelia. "When folks speak of skills that the shadar-kai are good at, they know about hexes, curses, and incantations, but no-one ever mentions how talented they are at food preparation.

"You ever hear the old expression 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'? She believed it. She claimed her fettuccini alfredo was how she met my dad."

"Well, it may take about five pounds of buffalo steak to cheer me up today…" said Karen.

"Have the 'back-to-school blues', huh?" asked Jeb. "It happens to everyone."

"It's worse this year," replied Karen. "I'm starting high school… As a freshman…

"My brother told me all about that… A freshman is _never _one of the popular kids. And the popular kids treat freshmen like dirt. Freshmen are only good to be spit on."

Jeb sighed.

"Karen…" he said. "Maybe you need a reality check…"

He walked over to a bookshelf and took down a large tome – a high school yearbook.

"Those kids may be popular now…" he said. "But if you're unpopular in high school, then I assure you, sooner or later, you'll have the last laugh on all those folks that you envy. Sit down."

Karen sat back down on the couch, and he sat down beside her.

"I was an unpopular kid… Let's look through my old senior yearbook shall we?"

He opened a page.

"See that guy? Bobby Detrick?"

"Whoa…" said Karen. "He's a major babe!"

"Yeah…" said Jeb. "He was king of the prom… Ever girl in school was drooling over him. He was a regular super stud.

"Everyone thought he was God's gift to women, and he believed it. During the last few months, he was dating some cheerleader."

"So what's he doing now?" asked Karen.

"Well, I spoke to that cheerleader a few months ago," she continued. "After they graduated, he started to look less and less desirable. He wasn't college material, and didn't do too well in trade school. The last she had heard of him, he had invested his money to buy some diner out in Schenectady which had already failed under five previous owners. He had invited her to come and look, but she declined."

Jeb gave her a minute to take this in, and then turned the page.

"Here's Devin DeMarco, the star of the football team…" he said. "Another popular guy who always looked down on the freshmen. He always said he was going to be a big name in the NFL…"

"Uh, I'm not a big fan of football…" said Karen.

"Even if you were, you'd never have heard of him," said Jeb. "He got into BU on a football scholarship and married his high school sweetheart. Was a benchwarmer for half a semester, then pulled his groin in a drill. He was kicked off the team, and then flunked out of college. His 'sweetheart' divorced him.

"Last I heard, he was working in a loading dock at some factory downtown."

He turned the page again.

"And it doesn't only happen to the boys…"

He pointed to a girl's picture.

"She's beautiful…" said Karen.

"Beauty is only skin deep, Karen," said Jeb. "I believe that the Magic Mirror always told the Evil Queen that she was the 'fairest of the all' until Snow White surpassed her. And the same was true for Christina Alans.

"She was the same type too… Vain, condescending, and always looking into a mirror. She must have dated every popular boy, stealing most of the other girls' boyfriends, and dumping them when she got tired of them.

"She always said she was going to be a big actress… Especially after she played Maria in the school's production of _West Side Story._"

"So what's she doing now?" asked Karen.

"What all would-be actresses do," replied Jeb. "She's working as a waitress in New York City to pay the rent on some studio apartment while she goes to auditions, always to be turned down. No-one really had the nerve to tell her that when she was in that _West Side Story,_ she stunk. I doubt she'll ever get anywhere with that."

He closed the book.

"Of course," he continued, "only the students who actually graduated are in this book. A lot of the popular crowd flunked out, or became so popular that they decided rules didn't apply to them, and ended up expelled. I have _no _idea where any of them are now.

"Karen, here's an experiment you can try… Go to the campus of Harvard, or Yale, or any Ivy League school. It's easy, they welcome high school students who want to tour. Go up to any student, and first ask him if he went to a private school in high school. If the answer is no, ask him how popular he was among the other kids.

"I guarantee that among the ones who didn't go to private schools, you won't find any who'll claim to have been super studs, jocks, or cheerleaders. You'll only find ones who were serious students who were looked down on by that crowd.

"The point I'm trying to make is, once these popular kids graduate, if they can, they'll find that their popularity in high school means dick. So study hard, work hard, and ignore them as best you can. Let them have their moment in the sun, because in the future, your hard work will pay off, and you'll rise above them.

"And Dante went to the bank to get a little gift to help inspire you."

"The _bank?" _said Karen, in surprise. "Uh… What can you get at the bank other than money?"

The door opened, and Dante walked in.

"Actually, Karen, it _is_ money," he said. "Special money that you aren't going to want to spend. Come here."

Quickly, Karen stood up. Dante produced a manila envelope from underneath his arm.

"My father gave me one of these when I was your age," he said. "I hope that it inspires you the same way it did me."

He handed her the envelope. Karen wanted to rip it open like a Christmas present, but something told her that it might be better to open it carefully.

She carefully opened it, and looked inside. Inside was a single bill inside a plastic case.

She looked at it.

"It's a… two-dollar bill?" she said.

It was indeed. She looked at it, and Thomas Jefferson's face looked back.

"That's right…" said Dante. "Some people say that a two-dollar bill is unlucky, but my dad begged to differ."

The two of them sat down again.

"The two-dollar bill is worth twice as much as a one-dollar bill. It's much rarer than a one-dollar bill, so you aren't likely to spend it, and if you hold onto it, you'll never be broke.

"A two-dollar bill was traditionally used by gamblers, so it's a symbol of a person who takes risks to succeed. In fact, the man whose face is on it took a _lot _of risks. If he and the other Founding Fathers hadn't taken risks, we might never have won our independence.

"Keep this two-dollar bill while you continue your path down the road of life, and it may yet inspire you when times are tough."

Karen looked at him. She didn't know how to respond, so she simply nodded.

Ophelia sighed. This had _not _been her idea…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"My draw…" said Jalie.

He drew a card.

"I play… Hand Destruction," he said.

He played the Spell Card, and discarded two cards. Unity-of-Rings discarded Terraforming and The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter. They both made two draws.

"Now my true strategy can begin," said the Lich-Fiend.

The Field Slot on his Disk opened, and he fit a card into it.

"I activate Xyz Territory!"

The Sanctuary in the Sky quickly melted away. Mars fell to his knees, and his feathers molted as his Attack Score fell to zero. The ground turned into a rocky, volcanic wasteland.

"We'll get into what my Field Spell does in a minute," continued Jalie. "For now, I will activate both my Trap Cards. First, Metal Reflect Slime."

His first facedown card lifted up, and the notorious Trap Monster made of living plasma appeared in front of him. (3,000 DEF)

"And then, Limit Reverse," said Jalie.

His other facedown card lifted, and a strange Monster appeared. It looked like a humanoid made of blue clay, doing a handstand on a giant paper airplane. (200 ATK)

"Koitsu?" asked Unity-of-Rings. "You're suddenly switching to Union Monsters?"

"No, you fool," said Jalie. "Both these Monsters are Level 10. That means I can Overlay both of them to summon one of the most powerful Xyz Monsters in existence…"

The two Monsters turned to orbs of darkness, and the room shook. A giant mechanical device rose out of the ground…

It was a _huge _cannon, with a very long barrel mounted on a large base. And it was pointed directly at Unity-of-Rings and his two Monsters.

"I give you… The Super Dreadnaught Cannon Express Gustaph Max," said Jalie.

(3,000 ATK)

"Before I attack, I should tell you about one of the features of my Field Spell… When an Xyz Monster battles, it gains 200 Attack and Defense Points times its Rank."

"That means 2,000 extra Attack Points!" gasped Unity-of-Rings.

"Exactly," said Jalie. "Attack his Agent of Force! Mega Blast!"

Super Dreadnaught Cannon Express Gustaph Max fired a bolt of blazing, burning death, its Attack Score reaching 5,000 before it atomized Mars. Amazingly, Unity-of-Rings was able to keep his footing.

"Now I activate its effect," said Jalie, as he held up Koitsu's card. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, it can dish out 2,000 points of damage."

The huge gun fired again, and this time, Unity-of-Rings was the target. He didn't scream, but this time, he actually fell over.

"But wait… There's more," said Jalie. "My Field Spell has another effect… If you try to destroy it with a card effect, I can detach Gustaph's other Overlay Unit to stop you.

"I set one card facedown, and my turn is over."

A set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

_With Meteorain set, _he thought, _he'll be finished next turn…_

**(J: 5,250) - - - - - - - - - - (UoR: 3,750)**

Unity-of-Rings got up. He slowly drew a card.

"I activate… One Day of Peace…" he said, as he played a Spell Card.

"Eh?" said Jalie.

"When I play this card, we each draw once," explained Unity-of-Rings.

They both made a draw.

"And, neither of us can take any damage until the end of your next turn.

"I set one card, and summon Shining Angel."

A facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone and the angelic Light recruiter appeared. (1,400 ATK)

"My turn is over."

Jalie scowled as he made a draw.

The three cards in his hand were Pot of Avarice, Just Desserts, and Sergeant Electro.

_With that Spell Card he just played, Meteorain and Gustaph's effect are worthless this turn… However…_

"I summon Sergeant Electro," he said.

He played the card, and a man-sized, robot appeared in front of him, seemingly made of crystal, with no legs. It had a Gatling gun for its right hand, and a long blade for its left. (1,600 ATK)

"Now I use its effect," continued Jalie. "I choose one of your set Spell or Trap Cards, and for as long as Sergeant Electro is on the field, that card is rendered unusable."

Unity-of-Rings' set card turned grey and dull.

"You may have saved yourself this time by playing that card," said Jalie, as the huge cannon glowed, "but your Monsters won't be so lucky…

"FIRE!"

Gustaph fired another blast, incinerating Guardian Angel Joan and sending a shockwave through the whole chamber.

Then Sergeant Electro pointed its gun, and fired several rounds of blazing ammo. Shining Angel shattered.

"I use its effect," said Unity-of-Rings, "to summon The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury."

In a flash, an angel appeared who was all in green. His skin, toga, and wings were all in green shades, and he was bald. He held a large, leather-bound tome. (0 ATK)

"Big deal…" said Jalie. "You can't even use that guy's effect when your turn comes."

"Are you quite done?" asked Unity-of-Rings.

Jalie set a card into his Disk, and a facedown card appeared.

"I'm done for my turn," said Jalie, "which means the effect of your One Day of Peace wears off."

The angel made a draw.

He looked at Jalie.

"I remove Mercury from play…" he said.

The green-garbed angel vanished into nothing.

"…to Special Summon the embodiment of the sun… I call forth… Master Hyperion!"

There was a column of blazing light, and an angel more powerful than the others stepped onto the field. He was clothed in elaborate robes of gold and royal purple, and a halo covered with stars encircled his head. Cosmic energy and flames surrounded him. (2,700 ATK)

"Huh?" said Jalie.

"I may not be able to use his effect to his fullest potential with the Sanctuary gone," said Unity-of-Rings.

He took The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter from his discard slot.

"But he will suffice. By removing a Light, Fairy-Type Monster in my Graveyard from play, Hyperion can destroy one of your Monsters.

"And that metal monstrosity has got to go…"

Master Hyperion formed a ball of flames in his hands, and it grew. He lifted his arms above his head, and hurled the blazing ball of fire. An explosion rocked the base of Super Dreadnaught Cannon Express Gustaph Max, and then it started to melt as flames started to consume it.

Then it shattered.

"Wait…" said Jalie. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Master Hyperion," said Unity-of-Rings, as the archangel formed a ball of flames again. "Attack Sergeant Electro with Solar Flare Blaze!"

Master Hyperion hurled its fire at the robot soldier, and it melted into a pile of inert slag.

"With that Monster gone," said the angel, "I can use my Trap Card…"

His facedown card lifted up.

"Miraculous Descent. Now, I can Special Summon The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter to the field."

In another beam of light, a new Agent appeared. He looked like Mars, only far more muscular, and dressed in more formal clothing, with a keffiyeh made of gold cloth. (1,800 ATK)

"And now he'll attack you directly! Divine Dictum!"

Jupiter lifted his right hand, and thunder rolled. The Agent called lightning to his hand, and then hurled it at Jalie. The Lich-Fiend fell backwards from the impact.

"Next, now that Gustaph is gone," said Unity-of-Rings, "I will play… Mystical Space Typhoon!"

He played the Spell Card, and a fierce wind erupted in the room. The Xyz Territory Field Spell was blown away.

Jalie slowly got up. The attack had taken the lich by shock…

Not because he had taken damage…

But because for first time in almost five centuries, someone had managed to actually make him feel pain…

He didn't like it…

He glared at the angel his eyes glowing in anger. For a second, he seriously considered abandoning the plan, stopping the duel, and attacking Unity-of-Rings with all his power…

But then he caught himself, and realized that doing so would ruin years of hard work. As much as that attack had hurt his pride, he had to continue…

"I activate my Trap!" he shouted, as his facedown card lifted up. "It's my favorite card, by the way… Just Desserts!

"Since you have two Monsters, you lose 1,000 Life Points!"

Unity-of-Rings simply frowned a little.

"My turn is over…" he said.

**(J: 2,350) - - - - - - - - - - (UoR: 2,750)**

"My draw…" snarled Jalie.

He drew a card.

"I activate Pot of Avarice…" he said.

The silly jar appeared in front of him, and he took Robotic Knight, Sergeant Electro, Cyber Phoenix, Helping Robo for Combat, and Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive from his Graveyard pile. His deck was reshuffled, and he made two draws.

"I play Monster Reborn!" he shouted, as he played one of the cards.

"Now Gustaph returns…"

The glowing ankh appeared, and the huge artillery appeared again. (3,000 ATK)

"Obliterate Master Hyperion!" he shouted.

The cannon fired, blowing the radiant being to shards. Unity-of-Rings grunted.

"I set this card facedown," said Jalie, as a set card appeared in his Spell Zone, "and my turn is over…"

**(J: 1,550) - - - - - - - - - - (UoR: 2,650)**

Unity-of-Rings made a draw.

"All right, Squarefoot," he said. "This duel isn't over yet…

"I'm Jupiter's effect… By removing a Monster in my Graveyard with the word Agent in its name, one Light Fairy-Type Monster gains 800 Attack Points for one turn. I'll use that effect to boost Jupiter himself."

He took Mars from his discard slot, and Jupiter rose to an Attack Score of 2,600.

"Then I'll boost his Attack Score even further with the Equip Spell, Cestus of Dagla."

He played the card, and two sharp, crescent-shaped blades appeared in Jupiter's hands. (3,100 ATK)

"That makes him just strong enough to bring down your beast again… Attack!"

Jupiter flew at the huge gun, and made a great swipe down the middle. Gustaph shook for a second or two, and then exploded into burning slag again.

"I activate my Trap!" shouted Jalie.

His facedown card lifted up.

Unity-of-Rings was shocked when he saw what it was.

"Antimatter Implosion?" he gasped. "But that Trap Card…"

"Yes…" said Jalie. "It deals 300 points of damage to both of us times the Rank of the destroyed Xyz Monster…

"Looks like we both lose."

The whole room was shaken by an explosion, and both angel and devil were thrown backwards.

**(J: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (UoR: 0)**

"You fool!" shouted Unity-of-Rings. "You came here, challenged me, and now you ended it in a draw? Now we're right back to where we started! The whole duel had no point!"

The undead pit fiend chuckled softly as he stood up.

"Oh, I beg to differ…" he said, with a sinister smile.

It was then that Unity-of-Rings noticed a sound…

He might have noticed it before, had he not been dueling, but it was much louder now… It was the sound of motors…

He closed his eyes, and he saw it, much to his shock. An enormous airship, shaped like a gargoyle, was approaching Tabjari. It was just as big as Tabjari itself, made of blackened metal. Foul smoke from dozens of smokestacks on the top spewed soot and filth into the air of the demiplane.

Unity-of-Rings' eyes opened in shock. He now realized what Jalie's true intentions were in challenging him to a duel…

It was to distract him.

Before the angel could do anything, dozens of chains, their links twice the thickness of I-beams, shot from the huge airship, with grapples attached to the ends. The grapples all hooked onto the foundation of Tabjari.

"What's going on?" shouted Unity-of-Rings.

"If I can't take the Key from Tabjari," said Jalie, "the only thing to do is take Tabjari itself.

"That's why I brought the _Jangling Terror. _It's not very competent on the battlefield like a Hellfire engine… But one thing it is very good at is ripping enemy strongholds right out of the ground."

Then the whole fortress started to shake as the chains retracted, literally hoisting Tabjari into the air.

"Ah…" said Jalie, as he lifted his arms. "Seems we're already free of that accursed sanctified aura that was suppressing my powers…"

His arm glowed with flaming energy.

"That means it's time to say farewell, Unity-of-Rings…"

He hurled a burning ball of Hellfire at the angel…

But to his shock, it was swatted it aside with a simple backhand slap. It exploded against the wall.

Jalie stepped back in surprise.

_That spell… _he thought. _It would have brought another pit fiend to his knees…_

Unity-of-Rings looked angrily at the Lich-Fiend as he started to glow with light. The light became brighter, and then overpowering…

Then Unity-of-Rings cast his gentle form aside, and stood before Squarefoot in all his true majesty. He was now seven feet tall, with emerald-green skin, and wings that seemed to be made of pure radiance.

To say that Jalie was surprised was an understatement. Clearly, Unity-of-Rings had been keeping everyone in the dark as to how powerful he truly was…

He was no run-o-the-mill celestial steward. He was a planetar. These powerful angels were only one step below archangels.

Squarefoot knew at this point that he had bitten off more than he could chew. He lifted his arm to cast another spell, but in the next instant, a sword made of pure light appeared in Unity-of-Rings' hand. One instant later, it had lopped off the arm that Jalie had intended to use to cast the spell.

Jalie screamed and fell to the floor. He was incapable of feeling physical pain, and for him, losing an arm was usually a problem that was easily fixed… But the incredible holy energy from the planetar's blade had hurt him in ways far more potent than physically.

He lifted his left arm, and managed to lift a barrier of force to block the next blow.

Unity-of-Rings lifted his sword again to try to smash through it.

"_Master!" _shouted a voice.

Jalie grunted as an orb of energy appeared in front of him.

"What is it?" he shouted. "I'm busy here!"

"_We're in trouble!" _screamed the voice. _"It seems that the builders of Tabjari _were _prepared for this!_

"_The Jangling Terror's main Hellfire furnace has been infected by some sort of ravage. It's starting to spread to the others and is causing them to rot!_

"_We can't stop it… In about ten minutes, this thing is going to crash!"_

"Can you make it to the edge of the demiplane?" shouted Jalie.

"I'm afraid they won't," said Unity-of-Rings.

"Huh?" said Jalie.

"As much as I'd like to finish you off," said the angel, "I have to go up there and make sure your airship crashes before it can get away."

"You fool…" said Jalie. "Tabjari will crash with it… It will be smashed to pieces…"

"If I have to destroy Tabjari to prevent the likes of you from getting the Key," said Unity-of-Rings, "then so be it…"

He turned away.

Jalie grunted. He reached into his robe with his left hand, and pulled out a small device.

"Let me save you the trip, angel," he snarled.

He pushed a button on it.

"Eh?" said Unity-of-Rings. "What's that?"

"That" was a remote control device that activated the _Jangling Terror's _self-destruct command.

As Jalie pressed it, the furnaces on the huge airship ruptured, causing them to explode.

The huge craft started to go down in an inferno of flames, taking Tabjari with it…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ANTIMATTER IMPLOSION (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **Wind-Up Zenmaighty erupting in flames as it is attacked by Jade Knight and Lord British Space Fighter.

**Card Description: **If you activate this card, you may not activate any other Spell or Trap Cards this turn. Activate when an Xyz Monster you control is destroyed by battle. Inflict damage to both players equal to 300x the Rank of the destroyed Xyz Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It seemed that everything did not go exactly according to Jalie's plan. Of course, it's not like powerful devils never make mistakes. They actually make them quite often… They're simply very good at making sure that low-ranking minions are blamed for them. **_

_**So what now? Did Unity-of-Rings survive? Did the Key?**_

_**Saying too much here would be giving it away. But one thing was for sure… It was far from over.**_

_**I'll just have to end this chapter on a "To Be Continued…"**_


	27. Two Day Window

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-SEVEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Plan**

**Two-Day Window**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Oblivious to this, the night passed in Boston, as did the morning.

At one o'clock, Boston time, Tiberius walked down a hallway in the fortress. He knew that the place was on high alert, although no-one would tell him why.

It didn't matter to him… Now was his chance to put his plan into action.

He opened the door to the commissary. Lunch had been served half an hour ago, and the only one there was the grouchy abishai chef, who was mopping the floor.

"What do you want?" it said, glaring at him. "This ain't a restaurant. Scram!"

"Don't be so quick to judge, my friend," said Tiberius.

"I have no friends…" growled the cook.

"Maybe I can change that," replied the Doomdreamer. "May I ask why the foul temper?"

The cook looked at him.

"I'll tell you why…" it said. "Take a look…"

It pointed to its left foot, or rather, where its left foot had been. It was peg-legged.

"Nasty…" said Tiberius.

"I used to be a soldier in the Serpentine Order," it said, "the army of Mephistopheles. Then I was maimed in a battle. My superiors didn't think that a lowly abishai was worth healing.

"The best job I could get after that was working as a cook for this place… Cooks are never promoted…"

It hung its head.

"So I'm here until I make some mistake… Sooner or later, I'll louse up and serve that stupid falxugon undercooked pork, or some visiting devil will have an allergic reaction to the entrée of the day… Then the master will have me drawn and quartered."

It started mopping again.

"I don't know…" said Tiberius. "I could heal you…"

The abishai glared at him.

"Just how do you plan to do that?" it snarled.

"Uh, hello?" said Tiberius. "Divine spellcaster here? Doomdreamer? Worshiper of Tharizdun? Divine magic, healing magic? I can heal with magic.

"Then you can leave this dead-end job behind and be a soldier again. You'd have the potential for a much brighter future."

The abishai's eyes opened with excitement for a second. Then its scowl returned.

"What's the catch?" it said. 

Tiberius reached into his pocket, and took out a scrap of paper and a pen.

"Can't fool you…" he said as he started to write something down. "Yes, I want something in return, but it's nothing big… I merely want a few things from your pantry…"

He handed the scrap to the abishai. It looked at the words he had written, and then looked at him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Three hours later, in Boston.

It had been a quiet two days for the three Shadowchasers. They were almost ready to believe that the situation with Squarefoot was over.

The door opened, and Karen sighed as she dragged her backpack into the living room.

"Another tough day?" asked Jeb, as he turned around from his word processor.

"The worst," said Karen, as she opened her backpack.

She took a paperback book out and looked at it.

"Look at this book that my English teacher wants us to finish by next Tuesday."

Jeb smiled slightly.

"_The Scarlet Letter, _huh?" he said. "Karen, let me let you in on something… You're in high school. You were going to have to read that sooner or later. Your English teacher is doing you a favor by getting it done with quickly."

Ophelia sat down beside Karen.

"Remember Jeb's little discussion on how the popular kids don't get very far in life?" she asked. "I'm willing to bet that they all cut corners by buying Cliffs Notes when they were assigned that book.

"Now you're going to prove you're better than them by reading the real thing, okay?"

"Sure, uhm, just one question…" said Karen. "What's _The Scarlet Letter _about?"

Ophelia sighed.

"It's about two-hundred pages," she said, sternly, "so you'd better get on it."

Karen laughed nervously, and opened the book.

The doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" said Dante, as he went to answer it.

He opened the door. Standing there was a man in an overcoat and a large hat, who had his arm in a sling.

He took off his hat. His face was bruised and cut, and he had a nasty black eye, but he was still recognizable…

"Unity-of-Rings?" gasped Dante.

"Get your employer on the line," said the angel. "Something terrible has happened."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Five minutes later, Jalal was listening through his hologram in front of the fireplace, as Unity-of-Rings went over what had happened. Ophelia nervously handed him a cup of coffee.

"He lifted the whole fortress?" said Jeb, in shock.

"And then dropped it?" gasped Ophelia.

"Yes…" said Unity-of-Rings. "I teleported to safety in time, but because I was teleporting blind, my landing wasn't very soft. And the shockwave that the craft made when it crashed didn't help me much either.

"There was little I could do. More than three-hundred devils swarmed the ruins of Tabjari. With my arm and both wings broken, I couldn't fight them, and with the fortress destroyed, I couldn't call for help.

"The Key is the hands of Jalie's servants now."

"Wait…" said Dante. "Hold on… The Key wasn't smashed to pieces?"

"The Key is an artifact created by the ancient powers of Law," said Jalal. "It isn't destroyed so easily."

"Correct," said Unity-of-Rings. "The only way to destroy it is to smash it on the door to Tharizdun's prison, which not coincidentally is the only way he can be killed."

"But Jalie…" said Ophelia. "How could he have survived?"

"His body was almost certainly destroyed," said Unity-of-Rings. "But he will be back… No matter how thoroughly a lich's body is destroyed, it cannot be killed permanently unless its phylactery is also destroyed.

"The only thing I could do was return to Mount Celestia and report what had happened to my superiors."

"Bet they were pretty pissed!" said Karen.

"Karen, please…" said Ophelia.

"She's right…" sighed Unity-of-Rings. "There were _very _angry. And I didn't blame them. I should have realized that Jalie's challenge was a bid to distract me. In retrospect, it was the only thing that made sense.

"I half-expected to be demoted and reassigned to dancing on the head of a pin."

He made a nervous laugh.

"But… They instead put me in charge of recovering the Key, and for that, I need your help."

"What can we do?" asked Dante.

"We have, at most, two more days before Jalie's body reforms," said Unity-of-Rings. "Jalie's servants won't install the Key into his creation until he returns. We thus have a two-day window. We must find his stronghold and take it back while we have the chance."

"So we have to invade Cania?" gasped Dante. "That would be suicide!"

"No, no, we don't have to do that," said Unity-of-Rings. "My superiors are relatively certain that Jalie's current base of operations is not in Hell, seeing as his plan is obviously being undertaken without Mephistopheles' knowledge or permission. Quite likely, it is somewhere on Earth, so as to grant him easy access to the places he has attacked, like this city. Now, my superiors are forming an army that they are prepared to use against Jalie as a last resort."

"A last resort?" asked Ophelia.

"It's not so easy," said Unity-of-Rings. "Such a large force of angels wouldn't go unnoticed. Jalie's forces would see us coming and while we might ultimately be victorious, the resulting battle…"

"…might tear the Earth apart…" said Jeb. "Just great…"

"And don't forget, people," said Jalal, "stealing a thirty-ton jewel isn't easy."

"The best chance to succeed at this point," said Unity of Rings, "might be to send a small group to invade the stronghold in a preemptive strike to sabotage the Hellfire Sentinel and render it powerless. Without it, Jalie's plan is ruined, and taking back the Key would be a simple matter."

The three Shadowchasers looked at each other.

"Ah, crap…" said Jeb. "And I'm guessing that the Gotthammers are busy?"

"I'm afraid so…" said Jalal. "They're in Mechanus right now, testifying for the prosecution at the trial of an inter-planar war criminal that they helped the modrons apprehend.

"The modrons are very strict about their legal procedures being completed without incident. At their trials, the lawyers, witnesses, and jury have only slightly more freedom than the defendant until a verdict is reached."

"So I guess it's up to us," said Ophelia.

"The first problem is finding the place," continued Unity of Rings. "But Jalie's powerful infernal magic conceals it against the forces of Good…

"However, I'm guessing that we might be able to find it the way Jalie might have considered finding Tabjari in first place. There's one creature in the cosmos who can find the Key wherever it is hidden, no matter what steps are taken to conceal it, due to the fact that I was assigned to guard it. This being can locate Rule-of-Three, myself, or any item associated with either of us. That cambion and I share a link which is also shared by this being, but his link is much stronger.

"You see, there are three axioms that define an orderly universe. Rule-of-Three embodies the first one, I embody the second one.

"The third axiom is the one that states that, because the universe is infinite in size, you are always standing in its center, no matter what your actual location.

"There is a being that embodies this axiom too."

"Let me guess…" said Jalal. "This guy's name is Center-of-All."

"Yes…" said Unity-of-Rings. "Jalie might have considered finding the Key by using Rule-of-Three to find Center-of-All. And now, finding him may be the only way to track down Jalie."

"It's a shame we couldn't have captured Rule-of-Three…" muttered Dante. "He's probably at Graz'zt's palace in Azzagrat now."

"He was a slippery bastard," said Jeb.

"There might be a problem," said Unity-of-Rings. "Center-of-All is a very reclusive and very powerful individual. I've never actually seen him – in fact, I'm not even sure if 'him' is the right pronoun to use.

"I'm almost positive that Center-of-All is more powerful than I am… There are some who say that he's as powerful as a being can be without obtaining true godhood."

"Whoa…" said Jeb. "Where do we start looking?"

"Maybe we should ask our expert on planar expeditions," said Jalal. "I think that Leslie Garret is at Shadowchasers HQ right now…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Shadowchasers were an old organization, but it was hardly the oldest group around. Millennia before Jalal was born, Morgana's Kin had already been well established.

The goal of this organization was, in simple terms, exploration. They traveled the cosmos in ways that most people could not conceive, and had discovered worlds and realities far beyond the scope of what terrestrial man knew.

Only females could join this group; this wasn't because they were a feminist organization (at least not most of the time). For reasons known only to them, only the female body could generate the special power they used to manipulate the Quantum Foam and travel the multiverse at will.

The Shadowchasers had been close allies with Morgana's Kin since the signing of the Great Treaty, and since that time, there had been someone who belonged to both organizations simultaneously. Leslie Garret was that person now; she usually found her job rather boring…

That was about to change soon.

She was now speaking to them via link. Two separate holograms now projected from the fireplace, one of Jalal, and one of Leslie. She was a tall, thin woman with short, red hair and freckles, wearing a black shirt and slacks and a white coat.

"You guys want to go see Center-of-All?" she said, looking at the three Shadowchasers and the angel in front of her.

She chuckled nervously.

"You folks are braver than I thought…"

"Is Center-of-All bad?" asked Jeb.

"Nope," said Leslie. "He isn't good either. He isn't lawful, he isn't chaotic. He's not liberal or conservative. He stands in the middle of every moral and ethical belief.

"He's a rilmani. A being of pure, unspoiled neutrality."

"So these… rilmani are like Switzerland?" asked Jeb.

Leslie laughed another nervous laugh.

"Oh no…" she said. "They're _way _more aggressive than Switzerland…

"Morgana's Kin once sent a delegation to meet with Center-of-All about five-hundred years ago… They were never seen again…

"Once our enemies, the Purifiers, found out, _they _sent a group to find this guy, hoping to find an ally…

"They never returned either…

"You see people, the rilmani exist to preserve the Balance. Good and Evil, Law and Chaos… To them, all conflicting forces must be equal. If Good ever completely triumphed over Evil, they believe that the universe would be broken, and wouldn't work. So when one side of a philosophical conflict gets too strong, they help the other side until it evens out.

"But with rilmani, you never know what to expect. Apparently, only they know what is required to preserve the Balance at any given time. You never know what state the universe is in and who they have to help. When you see a rilmani, you never know whether he's going to help you or kill you. And even if he helps you, you can't expect him to help you again. He might try to kill you the next time you meet, even if it's just a week later.

"It may well be that in dark times when the forces of Evil walked the Earth, when dictators and madmen threatened the world, the rilmani made a difference, and allowed Good to claim victory…

"But at the same time, the rilmani may be proof that dictatorships and despots still exist at all.

"Some people say that dealing with rilmani is even worse than dealing with demons. At least with them, you know what to expect."

"If Jalie's plan succeeds, the Great Old Ones will regain their power," said Jalal. "Certainly, the rilmani must realize that if that happened, the Balance would tip vastly in favor of Evil and Chaos."

"I would agree with you," said Leslie. "But that begs the question of why they didn't take steps to eliminate Jalie when he first started to draw up this plan. Like I said, the rilmani are a mystery, and only they know what they have to do to preserve the Balance."

"Finding Center-of-All may be the only way," said Jalal. "My equipment is already registering zero. I can find no traces of any large groups of devils on Earth… But Jalie's stronghold is clearly somewhere. He's obviously using magic drawn from Cania to make his fortress practically undetectable, to the equipment at Shadowchaser Headquarters, and even to the forces of Mount Celestia."

"Well, if you put it that way…" said Leslie.

She turned to a computer, and typed in some things.

"Center-of-All lives in a monastery in the Outlands, an Outer Plane that borders all the others… But getting to him won't be easy."

Another hologram appeared, a three-dimensional map showing a landscape. It looked like a great landmass shaped like a circular disk, with an odd feature: an impossibly-tall and thin mountain in the very center, shaped like a column.

"See, the Outlands is shaped like a large circular plate, more or less," she started. "Unlike most Outer Planes, its borders are pretty well-defined. Around the edge of the circumference are sixteen settlements called the Gate Towns… Each Gate Town contains a portal to one of the Outer Planes.

"For example, at the northernmost part of the Outlands – arbitrarily speaking – is the town of Ecstasy, with its portal to Elysium, while at the southernmost part is Hopeless, with its gate to the Grey Waste."

"Hopeless?" said Jeb. "Doesn't sound like a popular tourist destination."

"Believe me, it isn't," replied Leslie. "This big, column-like mountain in the center of the Outlands is called the Spire. Some believe that it's infinitely high. A legend says that an insane god once tried to climb it to see what was at the top, and that he's still climbing today. But anyway, the rilmani occupy the places closest to the Spire.

"In-between, the Outlands has a variety of terrains. Like any other Outer Plane, various gods make their homes in the Outlands. Some of the most well-known godly realms here include the homes of Thoth, Boccob, and Semuanya.

"The distance between the Spire and each Gate Town is about twelve-hundred miles, and each one-hundred miles is divided into a 'Ring'. In the Twelfth Ring, the one where the Gate Towns are, all magic works perfectly. But the closer you get to the Spire, the more magic starts to be impeded.

"Starting with the Eleventh Ring, epic-level magic and the most powerful normal spells don't function. Then you get to the Tenth Ring, and the second-most powerful mortal spells don't function. This continues as you get closer. At the Sixth Ring, all connection to the Astral Plane is cut off, and teleporting and summoning becomes impossible.

"There have been rumors that powerful members of Morgana's Kin in the organization's history were able to transport themselves closer to the Spire using the abilities that we all share… But none of these powerful members are currently alive.

"At the Fifth Ring, the supernatural abilities of magical creatures don't function. Lycanthropes can't shapeshift, dragons can't use their breath weapons… Any natural ability that depends on magic doesn't work. It's said that Ilsensine, the god of the illithids, makes his home in the Fifth Ring. For a god who depends on psychic powers instead of magic, this location suits him just fine.

"Eventually, when you get close enough to the Spire, even the powers of the gods themselves don't work. The gods come here when they want to meet with each other to discuss treaties and the like with other gods that they don't trust, where they can be safe from any foul play.

"In a way, the rilmani settlements _are _a little like Switzerland in that regard.

"I probably should mention… The rilmani are naturally not affected by this handicap. They have very powerful magic at their disposal, and can use it anywhere in the Outlands."

"Lovely," said Dante. "So the only way to Center-of-All's place would be to take a portal to the Seventh Ring, and then trek the rest of the way there the old-fashioned way?"

"More or less," said Leslie. "There's a portal in Montana that leads to the Seventh Ring. That's the closest you can get using portals."

"Only two days to travel over six-hundred miles and back?" asked Jeb. "We're gonna need some way of doing it besides walking."

"Well, I wouldn't recommend that," said Leslie, as the map vanished. "The Outlands aren't exactly the safest place for a hike.

"While you're heading to the portal, I'll round up some transportation that will take us the rest of the way to the Spire. But you guys will have to do all the heavy stuff."

"Montana, huh?" said Jeb.

"Around Bighorn Canyon, to be specific," said Leslie.

"Hey…" said Dante. "I know a guy who knows that area like the back of his hand…"

He got up to get the phone. Unity-of-Rings stood up.

"My wounds should heal in less than a day," he said. "After that, I'll give you as much support as I can, but until then, I don't know what I can do."

"Well," said Dante, as he started to dial a number. "Seeing as you're an angel… Saying a good prayer for us might help…"

He waited as the phone rang.

"Hey, Walker?" he said. "Guess who?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: The Shadowchasers had a plan, or at least the beginnings of one, and with Jalie's body destroyed, they had some time. But the clock was ticking. **_

_**If Center-of-All was hostile when he was approached, they would find him deadlier than **_**ten **_**devils of Jalie's power. Not to mention the fact that Jalie had taken precautions against the possibility that the Shadowchasers might try to find Center-of-All, and had given orders to his servants to hinder any attempts.**_

_**Someone would be guarding that portal in Bighorn Canyon… And he wouldn't be a lightweight. **_

"_**Standoff; Ancient versus Old-Fashioned" is coming soon. **_


	28. Ancient versus Old Fashioned

_Credit for creation of the OC that appears in this chapter goes to Darth Void Sage of the Force. Creative credit goes to him. _

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-EIGHT**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Standoff**

**Ancient versus Old-Fashioned**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Three hours earlier.

Tiberius walked down a hallway carrying a paper bag, doing his best to ignore the dirty looks from the various devils that comprised Jalie's forces. He knew that they didn't like him, but he couldn't risk giving himself away by initiating a confrontation.

Dinner was not scheduled to be served until six. That meant it would be about four hours and thirty minutes before anyone would have a reason to open the cold storage in the pantry of the commissary where he had put that gullible cook's body. Once he had tricked the abishai into unlocking the wine cellar, he had simply stabbed it from behind with a carving knife. It wasn't exactly sporting, but Tiberius knew it would have double-crossed him if he had indeed healed it.

An apprentice-level spell that he had learned when he was an acolyte in the cult of Tharizdun had cleaned the blood off his hands and robes. It was time to put the second phase of his plan into motion, and he had exactly four hours and thirty minutes to do it.

He opened a door that said "Restricted Area". It led to a room where two barbazu were guarding another door.

"HALT," said one of them, leveling its glaive at the Doomdreamer.

"Hey, I know you guys!" said Tiberius.

"Ugh, it's him…" said the other barbazu, in disgust.

"You were those two guys that Lorelei and I dueled when we first came here!" said Tiberius, with a laugh. "In Dybbuk's office!"

"Yeah, and I hope you two are very happy!" growled the first barbazu with a scowl. "Because we lost, we got stuck guarding this stupid door!"

"This is the most mind-numbingly _boring _job Dybbuk could have given us!" growled the other one. "It's about as interesting as watching paint dry!"

"You know…" said Tiberius, as he put the bag down, "that's an awful shame… I kind of feel responsible…

"Maybe I can make it up to the two of you…"

"What?" said one of them. "What can you…"

Then Dybbuk took two bottles out of the bag. The barbazu opened their eyes in shock.

"That's Gughalaki…" said one of them.

"Yep," said Tiberius. "Want some?"

"We're not allowed!" said the other barbazu, nervously. "Dybbuk only gives that stuff out to the rank and file for outstanding service!"

"And we've never done anything that fits the bill…" said the other one, sadly.

"You mean you've _never _had this stuff?" asked Tiberius.

They shook their heads.

"Well, I'm not Dybbuk, and I'll never tell him," said Tiberius. "Come on… No-one will know…"

He held the two bottles in front of them. The barbazu lifted their glaives at first, but then their arms quivered.

Slowly, they lowered their weapons…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

An hour after Dante had made that phone call, it was four-thirty, Mountain Time.

After a quick jaunt using a portal created by Jalal, the three Shadowchasers were being driven through Bighorn Canyon National Recreation Area in a large all-terrain vehicle. The driver was tall and string bean thin, with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, brown boots, and a brown cowboy hat.

"I want to thank you for doing this on such short notice, Walker," said Dante, who was riding in the front passenger seat.

"Hell, always happy to help my favorite cousin," said Walker. "Especially if, as you say, such heavy shit is about to happen if you can't find this guy."

"Well, I didn't say it quite like that…" said Dante.

"The portal is about a mile ahead," said Jeb, who was looking at a device. "We should be able to see it soon."

"Hmm…" said Walker. "This place is pretty far off the beaten path. Even the locals of the Crow tribe who live here tend to stay away… They say that the place is cursed."

After about three minutes, they did indeed see it. It was a silvery portal, in plain sight.

Walker pulled to a stop, and they got out.

"Be careful," said Ophelia. "Let's not forget, Jalie may be out of commission, but his servants are still a threat…"

Then a plume of foul smoke appeared between them and the portal.

"I hate being right…" she said.

The smoke cleared, and the creature revealed himself. It was Ibza. He an iron trident, and was pointing it at them.

"Nice armor…" said Walker, giving the cornugon an odd look.

"That will be far enough, Shadowchasers," said Ibza, ignoring the comment. "I'll offer you a chance to retreat… That's an offer I don't make often…"

They drew their swords.

"Three of us, one of you," said Jeb. "Can you really kill all three of us?"

"I know how you humans operate," said Ibza. "I only have to kill one of you. You'll abandon your mission if you lose one of your own."

"But then the remaining two of us will finish you off," said Dante. "Are you willing to die to defend the portal?"

"Maybe I am," replied Ibza. "Are you willing to take that chance?"

Then there was a ringing sound. Ibza looked at a pouch on his belt, and took a cellphone from it.

"Devils using cell phones?" asked Ophelia. "Now I've seen everything."

Ibza listened as Dybbuk's voice spoke into his ear.

"Ibza," said the falxugon. "We can't risk you being killed or even injured right now. The master's plan is at a delicate stage."

"Lord Jalie told me to guard this portal…" said Ibza.

"I know, but I think I can deal with them without you disobeying him," said Dybbuk. "Duel one of them."

"I'll be honest, Dybbuk," said Ibza. "I'm not sure that I can defeat one of them at Duel Monsters."

"You don't have to," said Dybbuk. "If you win, fine. If you lose, I have a plan that involves a far more expendable minion.

"Now do it."

"I don't know…" said Ibza.

"That is an order!" snapped Dybbuk.

Ibza turned to them as he hung up.

_He has a plan, he says, _thought the cornugon. _Well, fine… If these humans actually find Center-of-All, he'll be punished, not me…_

"Seems you lucked out," he said, as his trident vanished.

One of the infernal Duel Disks appeared on his gauntlet.

"So it's a duel you want?" said Dante.

"Indeed," said Ibza. "If I lose, I'll let you pass by. If I win, then you leave the way you came. Sound fair?"

"I can beat you…" said Dante.

He prepared to activate his Disk.

"Hey, coz," said Walker. "How's about you let me take a crack at this guy?"

He held up his own Duel Disk.

"Walker?" said Dante. "Are you sure? I mean, look at him…"

"Oh, please," said Walker. "I've stepped in things scarier than this rascal…"

"Oh, you are asking for it," said Ibza. "Walker, huh?"

"Walker Ranger, at your service," said Walker, tipping his hat. "And you mess with Dante, you mess with his whole family.

"So let's throw down, huh?"

"My pleasure…" said the cornugon.

"Dante, are you sure that your cousin can win?" asked Ophelia.

"Well, Walker has won a few local tournaments here and there," said Dante. "Of course, he's never had to go up against an opponent like _this…"_

**(Walker: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Ibza: 8,000)**

"I'm going first, cowboy," said Ibza.

He made his first draw.

"I'll start by playing the Spell Card, Karakuri Anatomy," he said, as a Continuous Spell appeared in front of him.

"Then I'll summon Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 'Ninishi'."

He played the card, and one of the infamous Karakuri appeared; a tall, man-shaped, clockwork machine made of wood and metal. This one appeared to be modeled after a Geisha. "She" wore a green kimono with an obi, and the traditional hairstyle. (0 ATK)

"A Karakuri…" said Ophelia, with a worried look. "I've seen those before…"

"It has zero Attack Points…" said Jeb.

"With these guys, you have to take _both _their Scores into consideration," said Ophelia.

"Now I use Ninishi's effect," continued Ibza. "While she's on the field, I can make an additional Normal Summon once per turn, so long as I use it to summon a Karakuri.

"So, I'll summon Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 'Nishipachi'."

Another Karakuri appeared, this one wearing an old-fashioned officer's military uniform and hat. (500 ATK)

"When he's summoned, I get to switch the battle position of one Monster on the field. So I'll use that effect on Nishipachi himself."

The Karakuri Strategist knelt and crossed its arms. (1,600 DEF)

"Next," said Ibza, as he played a Spell Card, "I play Machine Duplication. I'll summon two more Karakuri Strategists."

Two more of the clockwork officers appeared. (500 ATK x2)

"And I'll use _their _effects to do the same thing."

Like the first, the second and third Strategists moved into Defense Mode.(1,600 DEF x2)

"Now, each time one of my Karakuri changed its battle position," he continued, "my Karakuri Anatomy card gained a counter. Now that it has two, I can send it to the Graveyard to draw two cards."

The Spell Card vanished, and he made two draws.

"I'll set this facedown, and my turn is over…"

A hidden card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Finally…" said Walker, as he made his first draw. "I was wondering if I might be able to leave and come back later…"

The Field Slot on his Disk opened.

"I activate Jurassic World!"

As he played the card, the whole scenery changed. The desert terrain turned into a prehistoric jungle, with a volcano in the background. In the distance, flying dinosaurs soared by.

"Now, I'll set two cards, and then summon Jurrac Iguanon."

Two set cards appeared in his Spell Zone. Then there was a plume of fire, and a flaming Dinosaur that resembled an _Iguanodon _with purple and red scales, shrouded in flames, appeared in front of him. (1,700 ATK)

"And the Field Spell gives him a little more octane…"

(1,900 ATK)

"Now toast his… Aw, I can't pronounce it… the one in Attack Mode!"

Jurrac Iguanon roared, and flames appeared in its mouth.

"I've got news for you," said Ibza. "My Komachi is perfectly safe. When she's attacked, her Battle Position automatically changes."

Ninishi knelt, and crossed her arms in Defense Mode as Iguanon launched a stream of fire. (1,900 DEF)

"No big deal," said Walker.

"Oh, but it is," said Ibza, as his facedown Quickplay Spell lifted up. "My Golden Gearbox grants my Karakuri 1,500 more Defense Points!"

(3,400 DEF)

Walker held his chest in pain as the flames bounced off.

_Man, that backlash really smarts! _he thought.

He looked at his Duel Disk.

_Either someone tampered with the safety on this thing, or this guy is more than I expected…_

He looked at Ibza.

"That's right, cowboy…" said the cornugon. "In a Shadow Duel, the damage you take is real.

"But I'm not merciless… We can end this without any serious injury on your part if you want…"

Walker chuckled. Then he laughed.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "This just makes it more interesting!

"I think that's enough for my turn…"

**(W: 6,500) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 8,000)**

"Your cousin is either very brave or very careless," said Jeb. "I'm not sure which right now…"

"With Walker, it's hard to say…" said Dante with a sigh.

Ibza drew a card.

"I summon Karakuri Muso mdl 818 'Haipa'," he said.

He played the card, and a hulking Karakuri wearing a robe tied with a rope belt appeared. It had one glowing, red optic sensor, and was holding a nasty-looking _jumonji yari_ (a cross-shaped spear). (2,100 ATK)

"A 'muso'?" asked Walker. "What in tarnation is that?"

"It's Japanese for 'unrivaled', 'matchless', or 'peerless'," said Ophelia.

"If you don't mind, I'll explain my own Monsters," said Ibza, looking annoyed. "In case you're wondering how it can have such a high Attack Score for a Level 4 Monster, it automatically moves to Defense Mode after it attacks…

"But I'm not done… I'm sure you remember that Ninishi gives me a second Normal Summon for this turn. So, I'll sacrifice one of my Nishipachi to summon Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 'Nanashick'."

One of the Strategists vanished, and another powerful-looking Karakuri appeared. It was dressed similar to Haipa, but had curved blades for hands. (2,200 ATK)

"Well…" said Walker, nervously. "At least I know what a Ninja is…"

"By Normal Summoning this one, I get to draw one card for each Karakuri I have that's in Defense Mode," said Ibza.

He made three draws.

"Now… Because Ninishi is a Tuner Monster, I'll Tune her and Nanashick together…"

The two Karakuri leapt up, and flew into the sky of Jurassic World. Ninishi turned into three rings of energy, and the mechanical Ninja flew through them…

"_Let the power of automation in these robots combine, and call forth the great general of the Clockwork Battalion!"_

**(*3 + *5 = *8)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X 'Bureido'!"_

A huge Karakuri, almost eight feet tall, appeared on the field. Unlike the others, this one was made completely of metal, designed to resemble a set of oriental plate armor, which was covered with sharp edges. It held two huge swords, and had a scarlet cape. (2,800 ATK)

"Okay, that's trouble…" said Walker.

"Oh, you're trouble is just starting, cowboy," said Ibza. "You should have accepted my offer to surrender when you had the chance. You see, Bureido's effect now activates, allowing me to Special Summon another Karakuri from my deck. Like Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 'Muzanichiha'."

A man-shaped robot made of both wood and metal appeared, wearing a large, straw hat and holding a long, wooden katana. (1,800 ATK)

"And because my two Strategists are also Tuners, I think I'll Tune one of them with Nisamu to make a second Synchro Summon!"

One of the two Strategists flew into the sky with the Bushi following. A second cluster of stars appeared.

**(*3 + *4 = *7)**

"I Synchro Summon… Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 'Burei'!"

Another all-metal Karakuri appeared. Again it was designed to look like plate armor, but wasn't quite as intimidating… Not _quite. _Instead of a sword, it held a large, decorated war fan. (2,600 ATK)

"Now feel their power!" shouted the devil. "Haipa, show him the reason that dinosaurs are extinct! Skewer his Jurrac Iguanon!"

The Muso leapt at the Dinosaur, and literally impaled it with its spear. Walker grunted a little.

"Burei, attack that fool directly with Storm of the Shogun!"

The Shogun started beating its fan, and Walker struggled against the fierce gale it created. His hat blew off, but he kept standing.

"Bureido, you next!" ordered Ibza.

The huge Karakuri lifted his weapons…

"Not gonna happen, pardner!" said Walker.

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"My Miracle's Wake brings Iguanon back to the field in Defense Mode."

The Dinosaur appeared again, kneeling on its hindquarters. (900 DEF)

"I reckon your big tin can is gonna have to attack it instead of me…"

Ibza frowned. He pointed, and the Steel Shogun cut the Dinosaur in half.

Haipa knelt in Defense Mode. (1,100 DEF)

"Steel Shogun has a useful effect," continued Ibza. "With him around, I get to draw once whenever a Karakuri changes Battle Positions."

He drew a card. Then he looked at it, set it inhide Disk, and it appeared set in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" said Ibza. "So what will you do? You're hopelessly outnumbered."

**(W: 3,700) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 8,000)**

Walker made a draw. He picked up his hat.

"What am I gonna do, he says…" he said, as he put it back on. "I'll show you what I'm gonna do… I'm gonna summon Babycerasaurus."

The Monster that appeared was actually kind of cute. It looked like a baby _Triceratops _wearing an eggshell as if it were a diaper. (500 ATK) –) (700 ATK)

"Eh?" said Ibza.

"Eh?" repeated Ophelia.

"Don't worry," said Dante, "if Walker's facedown card is what I think it is, he may have everything under control!"

"You got that right!" said Walker. "I move straight to my End Phase, and activate Volcanic Eruption!"

His Trap Card lifted up, and the volcano behind him blew its top. The sky turned red, and fiery debris rained down from the sky. Babycerasaurus was burned to a crisp instantly, and then Ibza's four Karakuri and his set Limiter Removal were blown into smoking piles of scrap metal.

Finally, the Jurassic World Field Spell itself faded away.

"What have you done?" gasped Ibza.

"Destroyed every card on the field," said Walker, as he tipped his hat. "But, since I destroyed my own Babycerasaurus, its effect activates…"

He took a card from his deck.

"…and I get to bring out this guy… Meet Jurrac Protops."

Another of the fiery Dinosaurs appeared. This was also a _Triceratops, _but it was clearly an adult this time. (1,700 ATK)

"I guess my move is over…"

Ibza growled a little as he drew a card.

"I summon Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 'Inashichi'!" he shouted.

Anther Karakuri appeared, this one wearing peasant's clothing and a coolie hat. It carried a yoke over its shoulders that held two wooden parcels. (500 ATK)

"I suppose I should tell you about my Monster's effect," said Walker. "He gains 100 Attack Points for every Monster you have."

(1,800 ATK)

"But just what is this guy's story? I have to say I'm curious…"

"I'll tell you what Inashichi's 'story' is," replied Ibza. "When I Normal summon it, I get to take any card from my deck with the word 'Karakuri' in it.

"And not just Monsters… I mean _any _card… Including the Field Spell, Karakuri Showdown Castle."

He took a card from his deck, and quickly played it. The landscape changed to a bizarre and downright crazy indoor scene. They were standing in the middle of a huge room that looked a cross between the inside of a clock tower and the throne room of a Japanese emperor. Huge gears were turning in front of large, open windows that showed stormy clouds outside, as did a large skylight.

Jurrac Protops looked nervous, clearly out of place.

_Don't know what this weird castle does, _thought Walker, as he drew a card. _But I doubt I'm gonna like it…_

"Hey, fellah!" shouted Ophelia. "You realize that your Karakuri has no choice but to attack, right?"

"I'm well aware of that," said Ibza. "Inashichi, attack his Jurrac Protops."

The mechanical merchant made a rush at the hulking Dinosaur.

_This ought to be good… _thought Walker.

"Of course, I'm no fool…" said Ibza. "I use the effect of my Field Spell… Once per turn, when a Karakuri attacks a Monster in this Castle, I can switch that Monster to Defense Mode."

Protops growled and sat on its hindquarters. (1,200 DEF) Inashichi punched it on its armored face, and Ibza flinched a little.

"It cost me 700 Life Points," muttered the cornugon, "but it was better than losing a full 1,300 along with my Monster.

"And I end my turn…"

**(W: 3,700) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 7,300)**

_Okay, that was pretty smart… _thought Walker, as he made a draw.

"I play… Card of Variation," he said.

"I draw two cards…"

He made two draws.

"I'll move Protops back to attack Mode," he said, as Protops stood up. (1,800 ATK)

"Then I think I'll summon Jurrac Dino!"

Another flaming Dinosaur, this one looking more like _Ceratosaurus_ than anything its name suggested, appeared next to Protops. (1,700 ATK)

"All right, Protops," he said, "ash that Merchant!"

Protops belched flame from its jowls.

"Again," said Ibza, "my Karakuri moves to Defense Mode."

Inashichi knelt in a defensive position. (1,500 DEF) The blast hit it, reducing it to burnt timber.

"Now, Dino attacks directly!" shouted Walker.

Dino shot a second spout of flame, hitting the diabolic enforcer.

**(W: 3,700) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 5,600)**

"So how do you like that, fellah?" asked Walker.

"I absolutely love it!" said Ibza, with a smirk. "As your friend Jeb over there already found out from that sorry excuse for a paeliryon, a devil who's bothered by fire is a pretty pathetic devil.

"In fact, I find it rather… invigorating."

"Uh, yeah…" said Walker, nervously. "Uh, I end my turn… And to keep from taking damage cause I played Card of Variation, I'll get rid of this…"

He discarded one of the last two cards in his hand.

Ibza drew a card.

"I summon Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 'Kuick'," he said.

Yet another of the clockwork warriors appeared, and this one seemed to be female. It had a long ponytail, wore a purple battle dress, and held two sharp daggers. (1,700 ATK)

Protops went up to an Attack Score of 1,800 again.

"Now she will attack your Jurrac Protops…" continued the cornugon.

The Ninja charged towards the armored Dinosaur.

"And once again, my Castle's effect activates," he continued.

Protops sat on its hindquarters. (1,200 DEF) Kuick jabbed her daggers into it, and it shattered.

"Now, her effect comes into play. Because she destroyed a Monster, I get to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Karakuri Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. So I'll bring Ninishi back."

The clockwork Geisha appeared again. (1,900 DEF)

"I'll set a card facedown, and end my turn," he said, as a set card appeared behind his two Karakuri.

_He'll naturally attack Ninishi, _thought the fiend, _knowing she'll move into Attack Mode. But when he does, my Karakuri Gold Dust will activate…_

_With two Karakuri in Attack Mode, I'll be able to switch one to Defense Mode, and give the other one Attack Points equal to one that moves to Defense Mode for one turn. My Karakuri will be safe, barring any unforeseen surprises. _

Walker drew a card.

"All right, pardner…" he said. "I'm playing Roll of Fate…

"A die is gonna roll… I get to take the result, and draw that many cards…"

The Spell Card appeared, and a large, white die flew out of it. It skipped, and tumbled, and landed on the three.

"Eh…" he said. "Better than nothing…"

He made three draws.

"Then I have to take the same number of cards from my deck, and get rid of them…"

He took three more cards from his deck, and put them inside his jacket.

_Well, what do you know? _he thought.

"I summon Jurrac Ptera!" he shouted.

With a loud screech, a large, flaming _Pteranodon _appeared next to Dino. (800 ATK)

"Then I play… Living Fossil. This Spell Card lets me Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard…"

Jurrac Protops appeared once again. (700 ATK)

"Of course, it loses 1,000 Attack Points and its effect… But it won't be staying long…

"I set this card facedown…"

He set a card into his Spell Zone.

"And then I Tune my three Jurracs together…"

Jurrac Dino's eyes burned with fire. It flew towards the ceiling of Karakuri Showdown castle, and turned into three glowing rings. Ptera and Protops flew through the rings, and the whole dissolved into stars.

"_Cataclysmic engine of destruction, plummet from the heavens above to bring total destruction on the unsuspecting world!"_

**(*3 + *3 + *4 = *10)**

"_Synchro Summon… Jurrac Meteor!"_

There was dead silence.

"So where is this Monster?" said Ibza.

Walker pointed up.

Everyone looked up through the skylight, and saw a flaming meteor hurtling towards the Castle. (2,800 ATK)

"The advice I always give before this Monster shows up is," said Walker, _"run for cover!"_

Unfortunately, there was no time to do so. And explosion hit the whole Castle, blowing it to pieces, along with Ibza's Monsters, his Spell Card, Walker's Trap Card, and Jurrac Meteor itself.

Ibza coughed and staggered as the ruins of Karakuri Showdown Castle slowly disintegrated.

"Not only did it destroy everything on the field," said Walker, "but now I get to Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard."

Jurrac Dino appeared with a big grin. (1,700 ATK)

"And the Trap I set that was just destroyed was a special one called Dormant Volcano. Because I destroyed it, you take 300 points of damage."

"That's all well and good, you fool," said Ibza, "but you clearly didn't know about what happens when my Castle is destroyed.

"When that happens, I get to Special Summon a Karakuri Monster from my Graveyard. Even _this _one."

The Steel Shogun appeared again, looking rather pissed. (2,800 ATK)

"Okay, that's bad…" said Walker.

He looked at the last two cards in his hand.

He set one of them in his Disk, and it appeared set in his Spell Zone.

"Your move…" he said.

**(W: 3,700) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 5,300)**

Ibza drew a card.

"I summon Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 'Nisamu'," he said, as he played a card.

A man-shaped but definitely not man-like contraption appeared. It was all wood, hunched over, and had a barrel-like apparatus on its back. It clutched a spear made of sharpened bamboo in its hands. (1,400 ATK)

"Steel Shogun, eviscerate his Dinosaur!" shouted the cornugon.

The Shogun lifted his blades.

"I activate Compensation Mediation!" shouted Walker, as his Trap Card lifted up.

"Oh…" moaned Dante. "Walker never could resist a gamble… This is gonna get him killed one of these days…"

"This is a little confusing, so I'll speak slowly," said Walker. "You take two Spell or Trap Cards from your Graveyard…"

Ibza looked at him funny. Then he took Machine Duplication and Karakuri Anatomy from his discard pile.

"Okay…" said Walker, as he held up the Trap he had just triggered. "Now, we take this card and those two you picked…"

The three cards vanished from their hands, and then appeared in extra-large size in the middle of the field, backs to Walker. They shuffled themselves.

"…and I gotta try to guess which one is mine. If I'm right, the Battle Phase ends now.

"Think I'll guess… Card on the left."

The left card spun around. Walker's three supporters let out a sigh of relief when they saw that it was Compensation Mediation.

"Now you have to place your two cards on the top of your deck," chuckled Walker, as he discarded the Trap.

"Congratulations," said Ibza with a scowl, as he did so. "But my turn isn't over…

"I play Pot of Avarice."

He played the card, and took all three Strategists, the Merchant, and the Muso from his discard pile. He shuffled his deck, and made two draws.

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Karakuri Cash Cache."

As he played the card, a large toolshed (for lack of a better term) covered with cogs and gears appeared behind him.

"This card works like Reinforcement of the Army for Karakuri, but in order to use it, I have to move one of my Karakuri to Defense Mode."

Nisamu squatted in a defensive position (200 DEF) as Ibza took a card from his deck.

"And that means, due to Steel Shogun's effect, I get to draw once."

He drew a card.

"It's your move…" he said.

"Draw…" said Walker.

He drew a card.

"Now, Dormant Volcano has another effect that activates this turn. Both players are able to take one Fire-Attribute Monster from their decks."

Ibza bore his fangs.

"Heh, heh," said Walker, as he took a card from his deck. "Right… Kinda figured your deck was short on them…

"First, I'm gonna play Big Evolution Pill. I sacrifice one Dinosaur…"

Jurrac Dino vanished.

"And for the next three turns, I can Normal Summon any Dinosaur I want directly to the field, no matter how powerful it is.

"But before I summon my ace, I'll play MY Pot of Avarice…"

He played the card, and took Jurrac Meteor, Jurrac Dino, Jurrac Ptera, Jurrac Protops, and Babycerasaurus from his Graveyard. He reshuffled his deck and made two draws.

"Nice…" he said. "Now for my ace… I summon… The Jurrac Titan!"

There was a practical eruption of fire and lava, and a huge Dinosaur stepped out with a bellow. Presumably, this Jurrac was based on the _Tyrannotitan, _a very large carnivore that very little was known about. Just by looking at it, it was one of the most ferocious of the Jurracs. (3,000 ATK)

"Now, I use its effect," said Walker. "By removing my Iguanon from play, I can give this guy 1,000 more Attack Points for one turn."

He pocketed the card, and Jurrac Titan roared in pure bloodlust. (4,000 ATK)

"Attack his Steel Shogun!" shouted Walker. "Primal Flaming Rage!"

The air turned hazy as the Titan blasted fire at the clockwork general. Bureido moaned as the metal that made up its armor slowly melted… Then it shattered.

"Ergh…" said Ibza.

**(W: 3,700) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 4,100)**

"I set a facedown," said Walker, as he set a card in his Spell Zone, "and it's your move…"

Jurrac Titan fell back down to an Attack Score of 3,000.

"Okay, cowboy…" said the cornugon, with a hint of anger in his voice. "You've won my respect…

"That's rather commendable… It takes a lot for a mortal to manage that…Not that it will make this any easier for you once I'm done with you…

"I draw…"

He drew a card.

"I move Nisamu into Attack Mode."

The Karakuri Soldier stood up. (1,400 ATK)

"Now I summon… Oh, I'm sure you remember Haipa, right?"

The mechanical _sohei _appeared again. (2,100 ATK)

"That guy can't beat my Titan," said Walker.

"It can if it has help," said Ibza, as it played a Spell Card. "I play Runaway Karakuri!"

Haipa roared, and fiery energy surrounded it. (3,100 ATK)

"In exchange for 1,000 more Attack Points this turn, it has to forfeit its effect… But for Haipa, that's a good thing."

Haipa recklessly charged at Jurrac Titan, and jabbed its _jumonji yari _right into the beast's gizzard. The Dinosaur roared, and then vanished in a plume of black smoke.

"Dagnabbit!" shouted Walker. "My best Monster was beaten by some goddam bucket of bolts!"

"I'm not done with you…" said Ibza.

Nisamu rushed up to Walker, and stabbed him in the chest with its spear.

_Should have hurt more… _thought Walker, as he felt the wound, _but right now, I'm too angry at this guy to feel pain…_

**(W: 2,200) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 4,100)**

"Make your move…" said Ibza.

"Oh, I'll make it, all right…" said Walker.

"You think your cousin can still beat this guy?" asked Jeb.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Dante. "We'll have to hope for the best."

Walker drew a card.

"I can still use Big Evolution for one more turn," he said. "That means I can Normal Summon Jurrac Spinos with no sacrifice."

He played the card, and another large Jurrac appeared in front of him. The flaming dorsal sail on its back clearly indicated that it was based on the _Spinosaurus. _(2,600 ATK)

"Destroy his Muso! Flame Rage!"

Spinos belched flame at the mechanical warrior-monk…

"Again, my Karakuri moves to Defense Mode," said Ibza, as the Machine knelt and shielded itself. (1,100 DEF)

The flames hit it, melting it into lag.

"Well, that's a fine how'd you do," said Walker. "But when Spinos destroys a Monster, I get to Special Summon a Spinos Token…"

"Big deal…"said Ibza.

"Let me finish…" continued Walker. "I get to summon one to _your _side of the field."

A miniature version of Jurrac Spinos appeared in front of Ibza. (300 ATK)

"WHAT?" shouted Ibza. "I don't want it!"

"Then I'll get rid of it," said Ibza.

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Hunting Instinct! Since a Monster was Special Summoned to your side of the field, I get to Special Summon this guy… Meet Jurrac Tyrannus!"

A Dinosaur just as big as Jurrac Spinos appeared on Walker's side of the field. As the name suggested, it was a flaming _Tyrannosaurus. _(2,500 ATK)

The Tyrannus belched flame, eradicating the small Token and knocking Ibza on his back.

**(W: 2,200) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 1,700)**

"It's your move…"

Ibza didn't say anything. He simply got up, and drew a card.

He quickly played it, and the strange ankh of the Monster Reborn card appeared. In the next moment, Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X 'Bureido' had returned again.

"Dagnabbit…" said Walker. "I am getting so sick of that guy…"

"I move Nisamu to Defense Mode," said Ibza, as the Soldier knelt in defense. (200 DEF)

"And due to Steel Shogun's effect, because it changed its position, I get to draw a card."

He made a draw. Then he glared at Walker.

The Steel Shogun charged, and cut Jurrac Spinos in twain.

"Make your move…" hissed the devil.

**(W: 1,600) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 1,700)**

_Okay, Walker… _thought Walker. _You've beaten this thing twice already… Third time's the charm, as they say…_

He drew a card.

_Hello?_

"Well…" he said with a smile. "Seems I don't have to mess with your Shogun after all.

"See, if your Karakuri can retreat into Defense Mode when I attack them, hurting you is hard to do…"

He played the card.

"But I just drew the card that can solve that little problem. I Equip my Jurrac with Big Bang Shot!"

Jurrac Tyrannus roared. (2,900 ATK)

"So it looks like it's time to corral these contraptions… Jurrac Tyrannus… Attack his Karakuri Soldier and wipe him out!"

Tyrannus roared again, and it spit fire, at Nisamu. As the blaze hit it, Ibza screamed.

**(W: 1,600) - - - - - - - - - - (I: 0)**

Ibza looked ready to explode. He glared at Walker with his eyes flaming, and fire burning on his shoulders.

Then he calmed down, and sighed.

"A bargain's a bargain…" he said, glumly. "You may pass by…"

He vanished in a wisp of fire.

"Unbelievable…" said Ophelia.

She looked around.

"You think he's really gone?"

"Let's get going before he changes his mind," said Dante. "Thanks a lot, coz!"

He, Jeb, and Ophelia rushed for the portal.

"I'll expect something nice for Christmas, y'hear!" laughed Walker.

Once they were through the portal, Walker rushed to the all-terrain vehicle, and opened the trunk. Inside, Karen was hiding.

"Sorry it took so long," said Walker, as he lifted her out.

"No problem," said Karen.

She looked at the portal.

Then she handed him an index card.

"Here, if you're ever in Boston, call that number and ask for Seymour. He can get you Patriots, Celtics, or Bruins tickets in a day, max. Red Sox tickets might take two days, but he'll get you them."

Then she rushed for the portal and dove through.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

On the other side of the portal, the three Shadowchasers found that the surroundings were much like the ones they left.

"We left one desert to go to another one?" asked Jeb.

"Look…" said Ophelia.

Off in the distance, they could see it…

The Spire… It was a mountain that looked like a column, impossibly tall, reaching into the sky and disappearing into the haze.

"I can't believe we didn't bring a camera…" gasped Dante.

"Damn!" said Jeb. "And it's over six-hundred miles away? It must be pretty big!"

Then they heard motors. They turned around, and saw a craft coming their way.

It was a large dirigible. That was the best term for it. A large blimp with rotary blades providing propulsion, and steam billowing from smokestacks in the rear.

It was starting to make a landing about a hundred feet behind them. Dante held onto his hat as it did.

"Need a lift, people?" asked Leslie's voice from a loudspeaker.

As it landed, a gangplank opened. Spellbound, they walked towards the airship to see Leslie waiting at the door.

"Nice, Leslie," said Jeb, as they boarded the craft. "I think I saw something like this in an old Steampunk magazine!"

"Interesting comparison," said Leslie. "This craft was indeed invented on a world where steam power was used far more than it ever was on Earth, resulting in technology not unlike that seen in Steampunk.

"You see, magic is impeded in the Outlands… But technology still works fine."

"Wouldn't an Apache helicopter be faster?" asked Dante.

"Of course," said Leslie. "But that would require someone who could pilot one, _and _who was familiar with the layout and terrain of the Outlands. Such a pilot does not exist.

"With this craft, _I'm _the pilot, and I'm _very _good at navigating around the strange geography of the Outlands.

"Anyway, this steam-powered airship may not be as fast as a modern terrestrial aircraft, but it's the best we could get for travel in the Outland. We should reach Center-Of-All's monastery at the base of the Spire in about a day."

"Good," said Ophelia. "Don't forget, we don't have long before Jalie pulls himself together."

Karen hopped out from behind the bush where she was hiding. Quickly, she rushed onto the gangplank before it started to close. She was just as mesmerized by this as everyone else was, but there was no way she was missing this.

Leslie seated herself at the controls of the ship.

"Open that cabinet over there," she said, pointing to the wall of the cabin. "If we have to duel here, we'll have to use some special Duel Disks."

Dante opened the cabinet. Inside were some odd-looking Disks that appeared to be made mostly of copper.

"What…" he said. "Why won't our own work?"

"We're well out of range of Kaibacorp's satellite system," said Leslie. "And magical duels like Shadow Duels can't function under normal conditions once we cross into the Sixth Ring. No summoning magic, remember?

"Those are Concordant Disks. Some plumach helped us build them. They have special gemstones inside them that let them draw energy directly from the Spire."

"Plumach?" asked Jeb.

"The commoners of the rilmani," replied Leslie. "And the ones that are the most approachable by other races. They're known for being hard workers. They've helped us a little, helping us build a few minor magic items using the gemstones, magic items that work better in the Outlands. We don't fully understand how they work, but they work."

As the airship started to take off, one more creature exited the portal.

It was Panik, or rather the creature who used to be Panik. His usual outfit had changed a little. He now wore a scarf over the lower part of his face, and his coat had the letters N and M on it, rather than P and K.

As the craft started to lift off, he removed his glove, and reached with a long tentacle, grabbing hold of the underside. He started to pull himself up, stowing away upon the craft.

This, of course, was Dybbuk's plan. The falxugon's orders to him were to make sure that the Shadowchasers didn't reach their destination alive… And he had a few ideas about how to do so.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Some hours earlier…

Tiberius had done something that few mortals could boast: He had successfully tempted members of a species that prided itself on being the greatest tempters of mortals.

As he had figured, the barbazu had been unable to resist the Gughalaki, and after finishing one bottle, giving them each a second, and then a third, was like giving candy to a baby.

And because the two of them had never drunk the potent liquid before, it had proven too much for them. They were now passed out on the floor in an intoxicated slumber.

He bent down and took the keys to the door off one of their belts. After unlocking the door, he carefully replaced them.

He wouldn't kill them. That was part of his plan. When the dead cook was discovered, and it was found that eight bottles of Gughalaki were taken, everyone would assume that these two drunken barbazu had killed the cook to raid the wine cellar. With the eight empty bottles on the ground and booze on their breaths, they'd have little in the way of defense.

He walked into the room. Inside was a glowing portal in a freestanding doorway next to a book on a large pedestal.

He opened the book, and read the first page.

_Just as I thought, _he thought to himself. _This portal is what they use to hone in on worshippers of Tharizdun that are being held in the Shadowchasers' prison complex. _

_Seems easy enough to use… But before I use it, I have to prepare…_

He pulled a scroll out of his robe. It was a very powerful spell, one that he was not skilled enough to cast from memory.

The incantation was a long one. For this plan to work, he had to cast all of it now except the very last sentence.

He started.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**COMPENSATION MEDIATION (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A worried-looking man talking to two angry-looking men in a crowd, as a shadowy demon locks its hands around his neck.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 2 Spell and/or Trap Cards from his Graveyard and shuffles them with this card; select 1 of the 3 cards at random. If the card you select is this card, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. After the resolution of this effect, your opponent places the 2 cards selected from his Graveyard on the top of his deck.

_Note: "Compensation Mediation" was first used by Jonouchi in the original anime episode "My Freaky Valentine (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ROLL OF FATE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A split scene, showing a beautiful woman on the right, and a dark, somber man on the left. A die divides them.

**Card Description: **Roll 1 die, and draw a number of cards equal to the result. Then, remove from play the same number of cards from the top of your deck.

_Note: "Roll of Fate" was first used by Jonouchi in the original anime episode "Fighting For a Friend (Part 3)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LIVING FOSSIL (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **A cartoonish dinosaur dressed up in a tuxedo and top hat, holding a cane.

**Card Description: **Select 1 Monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon the selected Monster and Equip it with this card. Reduce the Equipped Monster's ATK by 1,000 and negate its effect. If this card leaves the field, destroy the Equipped Monster.

_Note: "Living Fossil" was first used by Misawa in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "The Duel Off (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DORMANT VOLCANO (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **An ominous-looking mountain with snow on the top.

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while facedown on your side of the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent. On your next Standby Phase, both players may add one FIRE Monster to their hands from their respective decks.

_Note: "Dormant Volcano" was first used by Iwamaru in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "J-Dawg and T-Bone". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next: **_

_**Dugan: The quest to find Center-of-All had already run into two snags. Two stowaways had boarded Leslie's ship, one who would be a burden, and one who would be downright dangerous. **_

_**Panik – or Nitemare, as Jalie had named him – was even more dangerous than before. While he now had the body and mind of a demon, he did remember his previous life in the way vivid dreams are remembered by mortals, and certain parts tended to stick out. **_

_**One part that certainly stuck out was the agonizing transformation into his current form, and the people he held responsible for it… It didn't include anyone who was **_**truly**_** responsible for it – Jalie, the Doomdreamers, and himself, to name a few – but rather the duelists who had handed him defeats. His mind longed for revenge against all of them. **_

_**Dante would have quite a fight waiting for him…**_

"_**Battle in the Sky; The Second Wave" is coming soon. **_


	29. The Second Wave

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL TWENTY-NINE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Battle in the Sky**

**The Second Wave**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Some hours before the Shadowchasers had taken off it was eight PM in Great Britain.

The last two days had been tiring for Red Feather and Penelope. Jalal had called in a powerful ally, Pastor Flan Mattar, a senior priest of Pelor. If even the smallest of curses had been hidden in their systems, he would be able to find them. (And hopefully, cure them.)

Still, the examinations had been long and tedious. No-one liked going to the doctor, even if the doctor did use magic.

The two of them were sitting on a couch in a lounge, with Jalal and Mattar standing by. Mattar was looking at a clipboard.

"Mr. Stormbringer, I'm glad to say that all my tests came back negative," he said. "No curses, no foreign substances in their systems… If Squarefoot did anything else to them, it's over now."

The two Shadowchasers breathed a sigh of relief.

"We only wish we could help more," said Penelope. "But we weren't told anything… In fact, it wasn't until Lorelei was brought in that we knew it was Squarefoot."

"No-one hurt you, did they?" asked Jalal.

"No…" said Red Feather, nervously. "Rule-of-Three said that his 'master' had commanded that we _not _be hurt…

"We didn't realize exactly why…"

She shuddered, and Jalal nodded. He realized why. Graz'zt wouldn't have wanted his new toys broken before he had gotten a chance to play with them.

"It's all over now, ladies," he said. "Maybe you two should take a couple of weeks off and…"

Then his cellphone started beeping.

"Good lord, that's the emergency pager!" he shouted.

He answered it.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Boss?" said a female voice. "I'm at the Blue Room. A guard here is injured… She was taking Lorelei here like she was told to, and…"

Jalal stood up.

"Lord almighty, don't tell me Lorelei broke out again?" he shouted.

"No sir," said the voice. "I don't think she broke out… This involves Tiberius…"

"Tiberius?" said Jalal.

"Yes, uhm…" said the voice. "He kind off… broke _in._

"Maybe you'd better come down here, it's kind of hard to describe…"

"I'm on my way…" said Jalal.

"Boss!" shouted Red Feather. "I want to come too!"

"Same here!" shouted Penelope. "I owe that bastard."

Jalal sighed.

"I don't have time to argue about why I think that's a bad idea…" he said. "So… Come on…"

The three rushed out of the room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Man, this is awesome!" whispered Karen.

The dirigible was now in full flight. Karen was so excited she was about ready to burst.

Then she realized that in her crouching position under the table where she was hiding, her foot was falling asleep. She slowly moved to stretch it…

As she did, the large craft shifted, and she knocked over the table, causing a glass jar to fall to floor and smash to pieces.

"Uh-oh…" she said.

A second later, Ophelia had grabbed her.

"You're in big trouble, young lady!" shouted Ophelia.

Jeb turned to Dante and frowned.

"This is your fault you know…" he said.

"Me?" said Dante. "Because I gave her the two-dollar bill?"

"Yes, because you gave her the stupid two dollar bill!" replied Jeb. "And I think we should have a word with Walker when we get back!"

"Turning around is out of the question," said Ophelia. "Leslie, does this thing have a brig?"

"I'm afraid not," said Leslie.

Ophelia put Karen down.

"Karen, this is big…" she sighed. "When we get back, my recommendation to your parents is going to be to ground you until you're sixteen…"

Then a shudder ran through the whole craft.

"What was that?" said Dante, as they looked around.

"I don't know…" said Leslie, as she got out of the pilot's chair.

She reached into a pouch, and took out a small, spherical device.

"The Outlands might impede magic, but like I said, technology does work… This will scan the ship, and…"

She stopped short.

"Oh my God… It's Panik…"

"Say what?" said Dante.

"He seems to have stowed away too," said Leslie. "He's in the engine room, attacking the boiler with a fire axe.

"People… If he brings this ship down, we're walking back! Someone's got to stop him!"

Everyone looked at Dante.

Dante sighed. He walked towards a hatch in the back of the large cockpit, and opened it.

"Here, take this!" shouted Leslie.

She tossed him something. It was a headset of sorts.

"That will let me communicate with you…" she said. "In case something goes wrong."

Dante sighed again, and put it on. He crouched down, and walked through the hatch.

"Someone has to stop him, she says," he muttered, as he walked into the small corridor. "Seems that 'someone' is always a seven-letter word that means 'me'."

He crouched even more, and walked towards another hatch that led to the engine room.

"One of these days, I'm going to give some serious thinking to quitting this gig and asking Walker if he needs a hired hand… I mean, I've wrestled minotaurs and bull-headed oni… How hard can longhorn cattle be?"

He opened the door to the engine room, and was met by incredible heat. He saw Panik, swinging a fire axe against the metal boiler. He had made quite a dent in the large machine, and was close to making a hole in it.

"PANIK!" shouted Dante.

The assassin stopped short.

"Panik?" he said, in a low, gravelly voice.

He dropped the axe, and slowly turned to face Dante.

"Panik is dead, my friend…" he said. "His body is festering in his grave…

"But from his moribund flesh, I was born…"

Dante gasped as he looked in the creature's eyes. He saw nothing even remotely human…

"I am Nitemare!" said the creature. "And you…"

He didn't finish the sentence. He reached up with a tentacle and tore his outfit off at the waist as he charged with a roar that shook the boiler room around them. Dante swatted aside the tattered coat in midair before he saw a hideous outstretched mouth lunging towards him. He got a split second's view of dozens of whirling serrated teeth attached to twisting rings of muscle like an organic garbage disposal. With a rather less then heroic scream, he dropped to the floor as the thing that had once been Panik clamped his jaws down on a boiler pipe and, in a savage twisting jerk, wrenched it free, spilling scalding hot steam into the room in every direction.

A smart man knew when he was outmatched, and Dante had always considered himself rather smart. He used the distraction to haul himself up a ladder leading to the upper levels of the craft, slamming the hatch shut only to have several tentacles pierce through the steel like tissue paper, more joining them as they slithered blindly along and over the deck.

"I can SMELL you boy!" came the creature's voice. "You have nowhere to run this time!"

Several tendrils grabbed hold and began to haul the demon up onto the deck, thrashing and biting his way through what remained of the hatch.

Dante looked around. He was in a catwalk between the main cockpit and the huge balloon overhead. Behind him to each side, the airship's large propellers spun. Towards the rear was a glowing, green pedestal.

"Leslie!" he shouted. "What's this glowing thing?"

"Uh, it's a teleportation pad," said Leslie. "It leads to the top of the craft…

"Dante, wait! It will only work while we're still in the seventh ring, and we're going to pass into the sixth in about eight minutes! It might be hard to get you back down!"

Dante looked, and saw the beast climb onto the catwalk behind him.

_Slim chance is better than no chance, _he thought.

He rushed to the teleportation pad and leapt on.

In the next second, he felt the rush of wind at his back. He was on the top of the huge balloon. He cautiously walked towards the nose of the craft…

Then he realized something. His hat wasn't on his head. He must have dropped it when he was running.

"Damn…" he said.

Then he almost laughed. An insane killer was chasing him, and he was worried about a hat?

"Connors…" said the sinister voice.

He turned around, and was face-to-face with the demonic assassin.

"My only purpose now is to serve Jalie Squarefoot…" he growled. "But there is one thing that I can do of my own accord… One thing that might give me pleasure…

"Revenge… I'll start with you… Then I'll go look up Hudson…

"Ha! Why stop there? After I kill him, I'll go find out if Yugi Mouto is still alive. If he is, I'll kill him too…

"If he isn't, I'll see to it that his sons and daughters suffer…"

"Whatever happened to you clearly drove you mad, Panik," said Dante. "Check that… Madder than usual."

"I already told you," said the creature.

He took an object from his belt, which still held up his torn trousers.

"The name… Is Nitemare!"

Dante saw that the object was a Concordant Disk. The creature slipped it on his arm.

"I could tear you limb from limb…" said Nitemare. "But… I want to draw out your pain as long as possible…"

_He wants to duel here? _thought Dante. _On top of a moving zeppelin? He's even crazier than I thought. _

Still, Dante did remember one other thing that the veteran Shadowchaser Voltaire Amore had been fond of saying: "Mind your manners, keep an open mind, and if someone offers you a fighting chance when you should otherwise be past tense, _you damn well take it!"_

He took a deck from his jacket.

_Well, fine… _he thought._ But if he thinks I'm using my Water deck, he's not crazy… He's just stupid…_

He fit the deck into the deck holder of his own Concordant Disk.

"Duel…" he said.

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Nitemare: 8,000)**

"I'm going first Connors," said Nitemare, as he drew a card.

_I hope Leslie can think of something, _thought Dante. _It's a long way down…_

"I summon Hellgear Abishai to the field," said Nitemare.

In a burning aura, a humanoid android with bat-like wings and a dragon-like head, holding a trident appeared. (1,200 ATK)

_Now that's a new one… _thought Dante.

"And by summoning it," continued Panik, "I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Hellgear from my deck."

"There are Level 3 and lower Hellgears?" asked Dante, lifting an eyebrow.

"I summon Hellgear Merregon," said Nitemare, not answering the question.

A second man-shaped android appeared, this one shaped to resemble a fiend in armor with horns, holding a spiked mace. (1,000 ATK)

Panik took two more cards from his hand, and fit them into his Disk. Two facedown cards appeared behind the two Machines.

"I'll end with those."

Dante looked strangely at the two Machines.

He drew a card, and chose another one.

"I play Knights of the Round," he said, placing a card in his Field Slot.

In a flourish and a sound of trumpets, the outdoor scene changed to a magnificent medieval banquet hall, surrounded by tapestries and shields displaying coats of arms.

"And then, I summon Queen's Knight."

He played the card, and a beautiful, blonde-haired woman in scarlet armor and a peaked helmet, the armor covered with hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds, appeared on the field. She held a longsword and a triangular shield. (1,500 ATK)

"The Field Spell gives any Warrior-Type Monster with the word 'Knight' in its name 200 extra Attack Points," he said.

(1,700 ATK)

"Plus, once per turn, when I summon one, I get to take another low-Level Warrior-Type Monster with the word 'Knight' in its name from my deck."

He took a card from his deck, and looked at it.

"All right…" said Dante. "Queen's Knight, attack that Hellgear Merregon!"

Queen's Knight shouted a battlecry, and charged at the android. With one swipe of her blade, she cleaved it in half.

"You activated _both _my Trap Cards!" laughed Nightmare, as both his facedown cards lifted up.

"The first is called Backfire. It deals 500 points of damage whenever you destroy a Fire Monster."

Dante grunted as a blast of fire hit him.

"The second is Cyber Summon Blaster," continued Panik. "This does 300 points of damage whenever I Special Summon a Machine-Type Monster.

"And due to Hellgear Merregon's effect, I get to Special Summon one right now. When it's destroyed, another one from my deck takes its place."

A second of the mace-wielding robots appeared. (1,000 ATK) Dante grunted again as a blast of energy hit him.

"It's your move…" growled Dante.

**(D: 7,200) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 7,300)**

Nitemare made a draw.

"I summon a second Hellgear Abishai," he said.

A twin of the first Hellgear Abishai appeared next to the first one. (1,200 ATK)

"And this time, I'll use its effect to Special Summon a Hellgear Spinagon."

The Hellgear that appeared this time looked similar to the Abishai, but was smaller, hunched over, and covered with short, sharp spines, all over its metal body. (1,000 ATK)

The Cyber Summon Blaster card glowed, and shot its blast at Dante. He grunted again.

Nitemare took two more cards from his hand, and two more reversed cards appeared.

"I end my turn."

**(D: 6,900) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 7,300)**

Dante drew a card.

"First, I play a Spell Card," he said, as a card appeared in front of him. "Rewards of Chivalry. I play this now, and when my End Phase comes, I get to draw one card for every Light-Attribute Warrior Monster that I Special Summon this turn.

"Then, I summon Queen's Knight's older brother, King's Knight!"

In another flash of light, another knight appeared, this one male. His armor was gold-colored, and again, was covered with playing card symbols. His helmet was shaped like a crown, and he had a full beard. He had a sword similar to Queen's Knight's, and a circular shield. (1,600 ATK)

"And by summoning him while Queen's Knight is on the field, I can Special Summon the eldest sibling… Jack's Knight!"

A third knight appeared, this one dressed in sapphire-blue armor, again covered with playing card symbols, and a helmet with three tapered points. He had long, blonde hair, held a longer sword than those of his siblings, and a crest-shaped shield with a cross painted on it and gem in the center. (1,900 ATK)

"Don't forget," said Dante, "my Field Spell grants them both 200 Attack Points…"

King's Knight rose to an attack of 1,800, and Jack's Knight to 2,100.

"AND, I get to take another Knight from my deck."

He took a card from his deck.

"Now, another Spell Card," he continued. "Royal Flush!

"I pay 1,000 Life Points, and with all three of the siblings on the field, I get to summon Ten's Knight and Ace's Knight!"

The first Warrior to appear was a young girl, dressed in the clothes of a royal courtier. She held two long daggers. (1,000 ATK) –) (1,200 ATK)

Then a huge, hulking Knight appeared, dressed entirely of plate armor that was glowing white. He held a huge sword and an equally large shield that had a large spade adorning it. (2,300 ATK) –) (2,500 ATK)

He paused.

_This is going to cost me some Life Points… _he thought, _but I've got to get rid of those Machines before he summons something worse…_

"Ten's Knight, you first!" he said. "Destroy Hellgear Spinagon!"

Ten's Knight dashed at the Machine, and jabbed her daggers into its hide. It sparked, and exploded. Dante shouted in pain as Backfire burned him again.

He took a deep breath.

"Ace's Knight, the Merregon!" he shouted.

Ace's Knight lunged at the creature, and with one blow, smashed it to pieces.

Dante screamed again as Backfire flared. Then a third Hellgear Merregon appeared (1,000 ATK), and Cyber Summon Blaster fired.

Dante paused to catch his breath again. He didn't know whether this was a Shadow Duel or not, but it sure felt like one.

"Queen's Knight…" he said. "You're up…"

Queen's Knight charged at the last Merregon…

"Trap activate!" shouted Panik. "Cyber Repairer!

"You get to draw one card, but for the rest of the turn, my Machines are indestructible."

_What the… _thought Dante.

He drew a card.

"Keep going!" he said to Queen's Knight.

Queen's Knight slammed her broadsword against Merregon, then King's Knight followed, and then Jack's Knight. The infernal Machine dented a little, but it still stood.

**(D: 4,600) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 2,800)**

Dante looked at his hand.

"I'll set one card, and end my turn," he said, as a facedown card appeared. "And because I Special Summoned three Light-Attribute Warriors, I get to make three draws."

He drew three cards.

"And now you have to discard two of them because you have eight cards in your hand!" snarled Nitemare.

Dante sighed, and discarded Blade Knight and a second Queen's Knight.

"Just because I'm some hideous abomination doesn't mean I'm stupid…" said Nitemare.

Dante looked at the three Monsters as Nitemare drew a card.

_I think I'm seeing the point to this new offshoot of Hellgears, _he thought. _They focus on swarming, and they're named after infernal infantry, rather than powerful devils…_

_Just like how Blood War armies are enormous in size, these lesser Hellgear keep summoning more of themselves. _

"I activate Limit Reverse," said Nitemare, as his Trap Card lifted up.

Hellgear Spinagon appeared again, and Dante staggered backwards as the Cyber Summon Blaster shot him again. (1,000 ATK)

"And when Hellgear Spinagon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard," said Nitemare, "I get to summon another one from my deck."

A second Spinagon appeared. (1,000 ATK) Dante screamed as the Blaster fired again.

"Yeah?" said Dante, with a scowl. "I have a Trap!"

His facedown card lifted up.

"Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

The gentle form of Mystical Elf appeared behind him.

"It restores my Life Points by 300 for each Monster on the field…"

**(D: 7,000) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 2,800)**

"Good!" said Nitemare. "Now I can inflict even more pain…"

Then the wind suddenly changed, and the ship shifted. Dante struggled to keep standing.

"Leslie!" he shouted into the headpiece. "What's going on?"

"Hang on up there!" replied Leslie. "The Outlands tends to have weird weather sometimes…"

_Hang on? _thought Dante. _Exactly what am I supposed to hang on to?_

"Getting a little nippy, isn't it?" asked Nitemare. "Well, maybe my next Monster can make things a little warmer…

"I Overlay my three Level 3 Hellgears…"

The two Spinagons and one Merregon turned into a swirling vortex of energy.

"An Xyz Summon!" gasped Dante.

"That's right," said Nitemare. "I'm kind of new to this, but I'm a fast learner! Now I can Xyz Summon the mighty Hellgear Ghargatula."

The Machine that appeared this time did not appear humanoid at all. The best way to describe it was to say it was a mechanical cross between a dinosaur and a giant scorpion. It had huge claws and a wicked stinger. (2,300 ATK)

"And because an Xyz Summon is a type of Special Summon…"

"Not again…" moaned Dante.

He screamed as the Cyber Summon Blaster fired again.

"Now, Abishai…" said Nitemare, "attack Ten's Knight!"

One of the Abishai pointed its trident at the young squire.

"And I activate Hellgear Ghargatula's effect," said Nitemare, as he discarded the Merregon. "Once per turn, during either Battle Phase, I can send one Overlay Unit to the Graveyard to make the Attack Score of any of my Hellgears 3,000!"

Abishai's Attack Score soared to 3,000 as it blasted fire from its trident, blowing Ten's Knight to particles. Dante screamed again.

Then Hellgear Ghargatula fired flames from its maw, incinerating Queen's Knight. Dante was thrown to the floor.

**(D: 4,100) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 2,800)**

_Strange… _he thought. _This thing is awfully hard for a balloon…_

Then he wondered something… Was this balloon filled with hydrogen, like an old-fashioned airship, or helium, like a modern one? Nitemare was fighting with fire… If the duel that these Concordant Disks had created was anything like a Shadow Duel – and it sure felt like it – and it was indeed hydrogen, the same thing that happened to the _Hindenburg _could happen to this airship…

He tried not to think about it as he stood up.

_I've got to think of some way to make a counterattack… _he thought. _It's just getting hotter up here…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At Shadowchaser Headquarters…

The Blue Room, as it was called by the prison staff, was a special chamber full of magical wards and circles, where trained wizards could more easily cast powerful spells. It served two purposes.

The first purpose was to cast the rituals that banished fiends and other Lower Planar creatures back to their home realms, which was usually what was done with them when they were captured alive. Only if they made plea deals were they incarcerated in the super-maximum facility in Norway.

The second use of the room was to administer the punishments of inmates who had been ordered to receive curses as part of their sentences. Lorelei had been here once, when she had been turned into a cat the first time, and she had been brought here now for it to be done again.

Because the spells cast in here were often epic-level and could not risk being botched (if an epic-level curse was botched, the subject could be seriously hurt or killed), golems could not be brought in; their magical auras could interfere with the spellcasting. In fact, the only magical items allowed in here were the ones needed for the actual spells. A human guard armed with only technological weaponry had to supervise, and the guard had to be one that had undergone special sensitivity training, similar to the training used by correction officers who handled prisoners on death row. Not only did they have to be able to deal with (and possibly restrain) an unruly prisoner, but they had to be completely impartial. (Gloating was definitely _not _allowed.)

But something had clearly gone wrong. When Jalal, Red Feather, and Penelope rushed in, a second guard was seeing to the one who had taken Lorelei here; she was holding an ice pack over her eye. Even weirder, a strange door was in the middle of the room, a door that seemingly led to nowhere. An Incantifer was studying the door. Ironically, he was the very Incantifer who had been called to inflict the curse; he had arrived about ten minutes too late.

"What happened?" asked Jalal.

"I'm not sure," said the injured guard. "I bring Lorelei here, I tell her to sit down… Then Tiberius appears out of nowhere and clocks me in the eye. Before I can do anything, he pulls out a scroll, says some words I didn't understand, and makes this door appear. Then they both rush through this door. And we can't open it.

"He didn't even bother to take her handcuffs off, but I assume he did that later."

"This doesn't make sense," said the second guard, who was looking at a device. "That device we put on Lorelei is still working, and it says that she's still in the complex. In fact, she should be thirty feet in front of us."

Jalal looked at the Incantifer.

"Hmm," said the sorcerer. "I think I understand… This is a variant of a Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion… Do you remember that wizard we used to deal with who called himself Omar the Omniscient?"

"The guy with the voracious appetite?" asked Jalal.

"Yes," replied the Incantifer. "He was a master of this type of spell. Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion creates a decent-sized structure in an extradimensional space, where a wizard can conduct experiments, sleep, do research, and pretty much do anything else in privacy. It even creates food and Unseen Servants to help him. The only problem is, the food is an illusion, and only seems filling when you're inside the mansion. A wizard who eats it becomes incredibly hungry when he leaves. That's the reason Omar was known for his appetite.

"The 'Mansion' lasts as long as the wizard maintains it. He just has to cast the spell every week.

"Tiberius seems to have created a divine version of the spell… And if I had to guess… I'd say the inside resembled more of a temple than a 'mansion'."

"Wouldn't the spell take a long time to cast?" asked Jalal.

"Certainly," said the Incantifer. "But like the young lady said, he cast it from a scroll. Such scrolls can be written so an incantation can be cast in stages.

"Tiberius likely cast every stage of the spell but the last one before he broke in. Then he did so, cast the final stage, finished the spell, and poof… The entrance to the stronghold appeared.

"And he's doing God knows what in there.

"Frankly, I have no idea what their plan is. The only exit from the place is this door. They can't possibly ever escape the prison complex by using this thing…"

"I'm not sure if escape is their plan…" said Jalal, ominously. "Can you open the door?"

"It may take a while..." said the Incantifer. "Without knowing the password, getting into these types of structures isn't easy… I suppose I could…"

"Step aside…" said Penelope. "I think I can open it…"

She took her panpipes off her belt and considered for a minute.

"Everyone be quiet…" she said. "This takes about ten minutes, and if I make a mistake, I have to start over…

"Won't be as easy as opening those prison cells… But…"

There was silence. She started to play a far more elaborate tune than the one she played to dispel the barrier that had held her prisoner. Jalal recognized it as Debussy's _Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun. _

After Penelope had played the whole ten-minute piece, not making one mistake, the door slowly swung open.

"Jalal…" she said. "Request permission to help handle this… I owe that jerk…"

"Same here!" said Red Feather.

Jalal sighed.

"All right…" he said.

He turned to the two guards.

"You two…" he said. "Back them up…"

Penelope and Red Feather walked through the door…

Unfortunately, before the two guards could follow, it slammed shut.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"My move…" said Dante.

He drew a card.

"I play Heavy Storm!" he shouted.

A fierce wind erupted on the field, and Nitemare's Backfire, Cyber Summon Blaster, and Limit Reverse, along with his own Field Spell, were blown away.

"It won't help you…" said Nitemare.

"We'll see about that," said Dante. "Everyone… Move to Defense Mode."

The three Knights knelt and held up their shields. (King's Knight: 1,400 DEF, Jack's Knight: 1,000 DEF, Ace's Knight: 1,700 DEF)

"I end my turn…"

Nitemare drew.

Then he let out a wicked cackle.

"Look at this, Connors!" he laughed. "I just drew Fairy Meteor's Crush!

"And I'll Equip it to my Hellgear Abishai!"

He played the card, and one of the Abishai burned with energy.

"Now, it will attack your Jack's Knight, and I'll use Ghargatula's effect on it again!"

The Abishai aimed its trident, and its Attack Score rose to 3,000 again. Dante screamed again as Jack's Knight was blown to bits.

Then Ghargatula fired its flamethrower, and Ace's Knight exploded.

**(D: 2,100) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 2,800)**

"One Monster left…" said Nitemare. "It will all be over soon… Make your move…"

Dante drew.

_That's the one! _he thought as he looked at the card.

He quickly took another card from his hand, and played it.

"I play Dark Factory of Mass Production," he said, as the Spell Card appeared in front of him. "Now I get to recover Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight from my Graveyard."

He took the two cards from his discard slot.

"Go ahead!" laughed Nitemare. "I'm not scared of them!"

"Then maybe you'll be scared of _this!" _replied Dante, as he held up the card he had just drawn.

"A Polymerization card?" shouted Nitemare.

"That's right," said Dante, as Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight appeared next to their brother.

The Polymerization card appeared, and the three siblings turned into an aura of pure light.

"Descend from the higher plane…" said Dante, as lightning flashed.

A bolt of light struck from the clouds.

"_Arcana Knight Joker!" _

The Warrior that appeared this time was even more hulking than Ace's Knight. His armor was royal purple in color, and lavishly decorated, with epaulets and a crown-shaped helmet. He had long, black hair down to his shoulders. He had a buckler shield shaped like a crest, and a very large sword. (3,800 ATK)

For the first time, Nitemare looked nervous…

"Attack Hellgear Ghargatula!" shouted Dante. "Sword of Honor!"

Joker roared, and leapt at the bestial Machine…

"I use its effect!" screamed Nitemare.

He discarded the last Overlay Unit, and Ghargatula's Attack Score shot up to 3,000. Joker didn't seem to care. His sword sliced the robot cleanly in half, and a fiery explosion lit up the sky.

Dante grit his teeth in fear for a minute, but to his relief, the balloon didn't catch fire.

He took two cards from his hand, and set them in his Disk. Two facedown cards appeared in his Spell Zone.

"I end my turn…" he said.

**(D: 2,400) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 2,000)**

Nitemare snarled as he drew a card.

"I play my Pot of Avarice card…" he said.

He played the card, and took Ghargatula, both Spinagons, and two Merregons from his Graveyard. His deck was shuffled, and he made two draws.

"Hmm…" he said. "I set two facedown cards, and then play Infernal Reinforcements."

Two reversed cards appeared, followed by a Continuous Spell.

"Then," he said, as he took the last card in his hand, "I sacrifice my two Abishai…"

The two androids turned into balls of fire.

"…to summon the dreaded Hellgear Excruciarch."

A Machine appeared that looked only vaguely humanoid. It was hulking and bulky, armored with long, mechanical limbs. Its face was shaped like a metallic skull with a helmet, and spikes adorned its chassis. It held a large weapon that looked disturbingly like a giant meat cleaver. (2,500 ATK)

"And this Hellgear gains 500 Attack Points for each Hellgear in my Graveyard… I have three there right now…"

(4,000 ATK)

"Attack his Knight!" commanded Nitemare. "Savage Slasher!"

The huge Hellgear rushed at Joker with his cleaver, brutally bisecting the Knight at the waist. Dante groaned as the remains dissolved into light.

**(D: 2,200) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 2,000)**

"Humph…" said Nitemare. "Consider yourself lucky I played that Pot of Avarice… I end turn…"

_Only one card can win this now… _thought Dante.

He drew a card.

He smirked.

One of his facedown cards lifted up, revealing Call of the Haunted. Arcana Knight Joker, whole again, leapt onto the field. (3,800 ATK)

"Him again?" said Nitemare. "Didn't learn the first time?"

"Yes I did," said Dante, as he played a Spell Card. "I play De-Fusion!"

Joker vanished, and Queen's Knight (1,500 ATK), King's Knight (1,600 ATK), and Jack's Knight (1,900 ATK) appeared again.

"Next, I activate Royal Straight," he continued, as he played another Spell Card. "I sacrifice my three Knights…"

The three Warriors turned into orbs of light.

"…to Special Summon Royal Straight Slasher!"

In a burst of light, a tall, muscular Warrior, clothed green clothing that resembled a cross between that of a true knight and that of a harlequin appeared. His clothes were again covered with playing card symbols, and his face was covered with white makeup. (2,400 ATK)

"Now I use his effect," said Dante.

He took five cards from his deck, and held them up.

"By discarding these five Monsters, one of each Level from 1 to 5…"

He discarded Effect Veiler, Morphing Jar, Sangan, Shining Angel, and another Jack's Knight.

"…I can destroy all of your cards!"

Nitemare stepped back as his Monster, his Rare Metalmorph, Mirror Force, and Infernal Reinforcements, all exploded into pixels.

"You triggered the effect of Infernal Reinforcements!" laughed Panik. "When it's destroyed, I get to Special Summon a weak Hellgear from my Graveyard…"

Hellgear Merregon appeared, kneeling in Defense Mode. (200 DEF)

"So you haven't won yet…"

"Oh, is that so?" asked Dante.

His other facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Soul Resurrection," he said.

Queen's Knight appeared, kneeling in Defense Mode. (1,600 DEF)

"Then, I sacrifice her…"

Queen's Knight turned into an aura of light.

"…for Divine Knight Ishzark!"

A powerful looking Warrior clothed in a tunic over his armor, and surrounded by an aura of light appeared. He held an oversized sword, the same type made famous by Cloud Strife. (2,300 ATK)

"All right, Ishzark," said Dante, "attack his Merregon with Breakdown Distortion!"

Ishzark leapt at the robot, and made slashed with his mighty blade, cutting it in two.

"I use Merregon's effect!" shouted Nitemare.

"Actually, you don't," said Dante.

"Eh?" said Nitemare.

"Merregon has to go to the Graveyard to use its effect," said Dante. "And Ishzark removes any Monster he destroys from play.

"Which means, this duel is over…"

Royal Straight Slasher rushed at Nightmare, and struck the demonic assassin with a mighty karate chop. Nitemare screamed…

**(D: 1,800) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 0)**

Lightning flashed…

Dante took a deep breath. He walked up to the fallen assassin.

Then he was startled as Nitemare leapt up, and punched him in the chin. Dante fell over, quite surprised by the attack.

Nitemare growled. He took off his Concordant Disk, and hurled it off the side of the dirigible.

"Enough of this game…" he said. "I'll deal with you my way…"

Dante got to his feet as Nitemare lunged at him. He punched the assassin in the face once, and then a second time.

"Heh, heh, heh…" chuckled Nitemare.

And then he broke out laughing. Apparently, those punches hadn't hurt him at all.

Dante drew his sword as Nitemare reached for him with a tentacle. With one downward stroke, he cleaved through the vile appendage, and it fell onto the surface of the blimp.

Dante looked at Nitemare, who was still grinning evilly.

The assassin held up the stump of the severed arm, and in started to warp and twist. In only ten seconds, a new arm grew to replace the lost one.

"Holy shit…" said Dante, as he backed away.

"You're dead meat Connors," said Nitemare, as he advanced of the Shadowchaser. "Maybe I won't smash you… Maybe I'll just _eat _you!"

Dante looked around.

"Is that right, ugly?" he said, as he backed up. "Well then… Come and get me!"

Nitemare roared, and lunged at the Shadowchaser…

Then at the last moment, Dante simply dropped to the ground. Nitemare tried to stop, but he stumbled and tripped as he rushed over him, and then tumbled…

Dante turned just in time to hear Nitemare scream. He had fallen off the front of the balloon.

Dante took a deep breath.

"Made him so angry he forgot where he was…" he muttered. "Two-thousand feet in the air…"

He felt his chest. His heart was still pounding. He tapped the headset.

"Leslie?" he said. "You got a way for me to get back down there?"

"Yeah," replied Leslie. "Uh… Listen closely…

"Go to the nose of the craft…"

"Yeah?" said Dante.

"Then… jump," said Leslie.

"Say… WHAT?" shouted Dante.

"Trust me…" said Leslie. "Just don't look down…"

"Dante, this is Jeb!" shouted Jeb's voice. "We rigged up something to catch you… It should work, you have to trust us here!"

Dante took a deep breath. He carefully made his way to the nose of the dirigible's balloon.

He closed his eyes, and stepped off…

The next thing he knew, he was tangled in a net, one that had apparently been launched from the cockpit.

Slowly, the net started to lift him up…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Twenty minutes later, Dante was sitting on a bench, wrapped in a blanket.

"Coffee?" said Ophelia, offering him a cup. "It isn't as good as the stuff we have back home, but it's hot…"

Dante took the cup and started to take small sips.

"I'll tell you one thing…" he said. "I am _never _gonna do _that _again…"

"So what happened to Panik?" asked Karen.

Dante sighed.

"Truthfully, I don't know," said Dante. "The fall would have killed a human… But Panik… Or Nitemare as he calls himself now… He's a demon, and he's not only tough, he has regenerative powers that rival a troll's. I'm not even sure if he has the same weakness to fire that a troll does. He sure seems to like using fire…

"I'm not sure if we may _ever _have seen the last of him…"

"Well, we won't have to deal with any of Jalie's servants for the rest of the trip," said Leslie. "Not unless they can fly faster than this craft using wings.

"We're almost to the Fifth Ring. No-one can teleport to this point from another world or dimension, and we're a good one-hundred miles from the nearest place where anyone can. It should be smooth sailing from now on.

"Jeb, come here…"

Jeb walked up to the helm.

"Think you can hold the wheel steady?" asked Leslie? "I have to go see how much damage he did to the boiler, and then try to fix it."

"I can try…" said Jeb.

He sat down and took hold of the wheel. Leslie picked up a toolkit, and walked towards the back.

"Hey, Karen," said Ophelia.

Karen turned to Ophelia, who was holding her book bag. Ophelia opened it, and took out _The Scarlet Letter._

"Start reading," said Ophelia, as she tossed her the book. "Show some effort to get your homework done, and we might be inclined to tell your teachers that you were sick for the day you're going to miss."

Karen laughed nervously, and opened the book.

"So, what do have to eat here?" she asked.

"Only K-rations, I'm afraid," said Leslie, as she opened the hatch.

Karen sighed. This was turning out to be not as good an idea as she thought…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Red Feather and Penelope walked into a dark, ominous corridor.

The first things they saw were a pair of handcuffs and Lorelei's prison uniform, both laying on the floor.

"I can understand why she would have Tiberius take the cuffs off," said Penelope, "but her clothes too? Surely they aren't…"

"I don't think so…" said Red Feather. "Listen…"

They listened, and heard chanting up ahead.

"That language…" said Penelope.

"Abyssal…" said Red Feather. "An important language in Tharizdun's clergy…"

They carefully walked down the corridor, into a room lit by torchlight.

A dark altar made of black stone had been set up. Tiberius and Lorelei were now dressed in true Doomdreamer vestments, having left the "Sith Lord" robes that Dybbuk had given them behind. They were kneeling in front of the altar, chanting in the dark language.

They stopped as the two Shadowchasers entered. Then they spun around and stood up.

"Oh, this is a laugh," said Lorelei. "You two think you can stop us? You really want your asses handed to you again?"

"We were under orders to take you two alive last time…" said Tiberius. "Not this time… You duel us here, the losers will forfeit their lives."

Two doors opened behind the altar.

"Meet us in the back rooms, if you dare…" he said.

As they rushed through the doors, the two Shadowchasers looked at each other.

"They're right you know…" said Penelope. "He beat me once before… Those Infernities are tough…"

"Oh, they are not…" said Red Feather. "I could beat those ugly things any day of the…"

She looked at Penelope.

"…week…"

The two Shadowchasers grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Penelope.

They hi-fived each other.

"TAG!" they both shouted.

They ran through the doors, Penelope going after Lorelei and Red Feather going after Tiberius.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A hand holding four cards: a Ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace, all of spades.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 "Queen's Knight", 1 "King's Knight", and 1 "Jack's Knight" you control. Special Summon 1 "Royal Straight Slasher" from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT SLASHER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong>  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,700

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Royal Straight". Once per turn, you can send 5 Monsters of each Level from 1 to 5 from your deck to your Graveyard to destroy all cards your opponent controls.

_Note: "Royal Straight" and "Royal Straight Slasher" were first used by Yusei in the original anime episode "Sinister Secrets (Part 3)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CYBER REPAIRER (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Several mechanical arms fixing a machine.

**Card Description: **Your opponent draws 1 card. This turn, Machine-Type Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEN'S KNIGHT (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Flavor Text:** _A young page who is just learning the ways of chivalry. She strikes fast and quick with her long daggers.  
><em>

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ACE'S KNIGHT (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,700

**Flavor Text: **_A hulking brute in armor. He defends his comrades at all costs with his deadly greatsword.  
><em>

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**REWARDS OF CHIVALRY (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image:** A gallant knight embracing a beautiful princess.

**Card Description: **Activate only during your Main Phase 1. For each LIGHT Monster you Special Summon during this turn, draw one card from your deck during the End Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ROYAL FLUSH (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image**: A hand holding three playing cards, with Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight as the Queen of Spades, King of Spades, and Jack of Spades respectably.

**Card Description: **Activate when you control a face-up "Jack's Knight" that was Special Summoned via the effect of a "King's Knight". Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon 1 "Ten's Knight" and 1 "Ace's Knight" from your hand or deck.

_Note: The preceding four cards first appeared in "Legend of the Sorcerer Kings".  
><em>

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Command Knight, Blade Knight, and Familiar Knight all seated around an ornate table in a medieval banquet hall.

**Card Description: **Warrior-Type "Knight" Monsters gain 200 Attack Points. Once per turn, when the turn player Summons a Warrior-Type "Knight" Monster, he or she may add a Warrior-Type "Knight" Monster from his deck to his hand.

_Note: "Knights of the Round" was created by Metal Overlord 2.0. Credit goes to him.  
><em>

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR ABISHAI**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **When this card is Normal Summoned, you may Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Hellgear" Monster from your hand or deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR MERREGON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 200

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 "Hellgear Merregon" from your hand or deck in Attack Position.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR SPINAGON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 500

**Card Description: **When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 "Hellgear Spinagon" from your hand or deck in Attack Position.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR GHARGATULA**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Xyz/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Rank:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **_3 Level 3 Monsters_

Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase, you can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to select 1 "Hellgear" Monster you control. The ATK of the selected Monster becomes 3,000 until the End Phase of the turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLGEAR EXCRUCIARCH**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **This card gains 500 Attack Points for each "Hellgear" Monster in its controller's Graveyard.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNAL REINFORCEMENTS (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **The same scene as "Reinforcement of the Army", with Hellgear Abishai taking the place of Marauding Captain, and Hellgear Merregons taking the place of the other soldiers.

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed while face-up on your side of the field, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Hellgear" Monster from your Graveyard.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Red Feather and Penelope's decision was probably a wise one. Tiberius and Lorelei would not get the opponents they expected, and at least slightly, the two Shadowchasers would regain the element of surprise.**_

_**Still, this would be far from easy. The two Doomdreamers still had some new tricks, and were now at the height of their power. And if they had even less to lose now than they did before. They truly intended to engage their foes in mortal combat this time. **_

"_**Deepening Shadows; The Constable of Hell" is coming soon.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Author's note:_

_At this point, Dante has used all six of his regular decks at least once. Six decks, six Attributes, six powerful strategies._

_Which will he use in the duel that may well define him as a duelist? Well, it certainly will be a surprise to you, because it's going to be a surprise to ME!_

_Right now, a poll has been posted on my profile, where readers can vote for which deck they want Dante to use in his final, and hopefully greatest, duel in "Shadowchasers Ascension". In the case of a tie, a random generator will be used to decide. _

_Exactly who the opponent will be in this final duel, I cannot say. It may or may not be the final confrontation with Jalie, or it may not. But that variable has already been decided, and will not be changed, regardless of the outcome of the poll. _

_And here's the kicker… Dante has yet to use the ace card of _any _deck he has used. But in this duel, he will use it, and it will be a card the likes of which no-one has ever seen!_

_This poll will be open until April 6__th__, and will be a closed poll to avoid any biased voting. No-one will know the result until the chapter in question is posted._

_So, go to my profile, and vote. Don't forget… A lot will be riding on this decision…_


	30. The Constable of Hell

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Deepening Shadows**

**The Constable of Hell**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Leslie walked back into the cockpit.

"Well, people, I was able to replace the pipe he broke," she said. "He made a pretty big dent in the boiler, and that's going to need more work to fix, but I think it will hold. This might have been avoided if the civilization that invented this craft also learned how to alloy titanium, but no such luck.

"By the way, Dante, I found this…"

She tossed him something. It was his hat. He smirked as he put it on.

Jeb moved aside, and Leslie took the pilot's seat.

"Leslie, I just thought of something," said Dante. "If it takes a day to get there, it's going to take a day to get back. By then it might be too late."

"I know…" said Leslie. "Hopefully, we can convince Center-of-All to send us back…

"Hopefully… We're just going to have to cross our fingers…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Red Feather ran through the door, and into a large, dark cavern.

On the far end was a large, stone statue of one of the infamous Brotherhood demons. She shivered in fright at the sight of it.

"What is this place?" she said.

"It's sort of a portable temple," said Tiberius, as he walked out of the shadows. "This spell was created by a powerful Doomdreamer named Sophiron, who named it Sophiron's Secure Sanctuary. As you may have guessed, he created it by studying the more well-known Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion…"

"But he naturally chose to name it after himself than credit Mordenkainen," said Red Feather.

"This place has one important feature that a Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion does not have," replied Tiberius. "It is dedicated to Tharizdun, just like any ordinary temple built in his honor, and is considered a focal point of his power…

"I was keeping the scroll in cold storage… And while in Squarefoot's employ, my personal power grew until I was able to retrieve it from the extradimensional storage vault where I stashed it.

"And now that I've essentially conjured up a temple to the Dark God, I've become even stronger… Much stronger than it was when I dueled your friend Penelope… And I see she has decided not to face me.

"Well, fine… It doesn't matter who defeats who… Tharizdun will get his tithe either way."

He activated his Duel Disk.

"Tithe?" said Red Feather. "As in a sacrifice?"

"We duel," said Tiberius. "A Shadow Duel. And this time, Shadowchaser, you die."

The door behind Red Feather slammed shut.

She took a deep breath, and activated her Duel Disk.

**(Red Feather: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Tiberius: 8,000)**

Red Feather drew her first five cards. Her face lit up. They weren't half-bad.

"Why don't you go first…" she said.

_Maybe having the first attack will be better in this case… _she thought.

"Very well," said Tiberius, as he drew a sixth card.

He quickly set one of them, and a set Monster appeared. He looked at Red Feather, and he nodded.

_That's all? _thought Red Feather, as she made a draw. _Well, never look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess…_

"I play E-Emergency Call!" she shouted, as she played a Spell Card.

She quickly took a card from her deck.

"Now, I'll summon the Monster I searched for… Elemental Hero Stratos!"

With a loud cry, the winged Hero of Wind appeared on the field. (1,800 ATK)

"Then I'll use his effect to take Ice Edge from my deck…"

She took another card from her deck.

"Next… Polymerization!" she shouted, as she played another card. "I'll fuse Stratos and Ice Edge together, and because Ice Edge is a Water Monster…"

The small, icy hero appeared, and the two combined into a vortex…

With a chill of arctic air, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero landed on the field. (2,500 ATK)

"Bringing out the big guns early, I see," said Tiberius.

"Attack his Monster!" shouted Red Feather. "Death Blizzard!"

Absolute Zero launched a blast of pure cold at the facedown Monster. A familiar critter appeared on the card, right before the blast hit it and it shattered.

_Sangan? _she thought, as Tiberius took a card from his deck. _He uses Infernities… Wouldn't it make more sense to _not _add cards to his hand?_

"I, uh…" she said. "I end my turn…"

Tiberius made a draw.

"I play Akashic Record…" he said, as he played a Spell Card. "Seeing as Sangan is a Limited card, I think it's safe to use it..."

He made two draws. He turned the two cards forward, revealing them to be Fiend's Sanctuary and Infernity Dwarf.

"Now, I play this…" he said, as he played a Spell Card.

"Judgment Blaster?" gasped Red Feather.

"That's right…" said Tiberius.

He discarded five of his seven remaining cards: Infernity Beast, Infernity Harlequin, Infernity Dwarf, Infernity Beetle, and Infernity Knight. Red Feather braced herself as a fiery explosion erupted on the field, blowing Absolute Zero to little pieces.

"Because I had no Monsters on the field," said Tiberius, "your Monster's effect was pointless.

"Next, I set this card, and summon Infernity Virago."

A facedown card appeared, and then a sullen-faced female Warrior appeared. She was wearing a dark, armored battle dress and helmet, and held a nasty, serrated sword. (1,400 ATK)

"I'm not afraid of her…" said Red Feather.

"We'll soon see…" said Tiberius. "Attack her directly!"

Infernity Virago grinned wickedly, and rushed at Red Feather, hitting her savagely with her weapon and knocking her down.

"Ugh…" said Red Feather.

"And because my Monster dealt damage while I had no cards in my hand," continued Tiberius, "she gains 300 Attack Points."

(1,700 ATK)

"I end my turn…"

Red Feather sat up and felt her chest. Tiberius was right… This was about more than Life Points… This was about her life…

**(RF: 6,600) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 8,000)**

She made a draw.

She quickly set two cards in her Disk, and a set Monster appeared, followed by a set card behind it.

"End turn…" she said.

Tiberius made a draw.

_Hmm… _he thought.

"I'm activating a Trap," said Red Feather.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"It's called DNA Checkup. I've never truly understood DNA, but it works like this… You have to try to guess what Attribute this set Monster is. And you get two guesses. Sound fair?

"Guess right, and you get to draw two cards. Guess wrong, and I get to draw two cards."

"So with my deck, it's damned if I do, damned if I don't," sighed Tiberius. "Very well… I guess Earth and Water."

Red Feather smiled. The card lifted up slightly, revealing it to be _her _Sangan.

"Both wrong," she said.

She made two draws, as the card set back down.

"Sangan, eh?" said Tiberius, looking at the card he had drawn. "I'm guessing you're planning to use it to search for one of Terra Firma's components…

"I'll just have to summon someone stronger than him… I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

His facedown card lifted up, and a Metal Fiend Token appeared. (0 ATK)

"Now, I'll sacrifice my two Monsters…"

Infernity Virago and the Token vanished.

"…for Infernity General!" 

There was a roar, and a huge, hulking demon in black armor, holding a long, curved sword that was as big as he was, loomed over Red Feather . (2,700 ATK)

"Eviscerate Sangan!" he shouted. "Hell Scimitar!"

The General rushed at the set card. The small Fiend appeared, and was cut cleanly in half. Red Feather took a card from her deck.

"It's your move…" said Tiberius.

Red Feather quickly made another draw.

"I summon… Elemental Hero Knopse," she said.

The Monster that appeared was a very unlikely superhero. It looked like a small plant spirit, with buds for hands and a head, with a large eyes and a small mouth. It had leaf-like feet and leaves on its back. (600 ATK)

"Cute little guy…" said Tiberius, with a smirk.

"It's a she," replied Red Feather. "And she won't be cute for long…"

She played a Spell Card, and Knopse started to glow with light.

"By playing Rose Bud, Knopse can grow into her true form…"

In a flash, Knopse vanished, and a tall, buxom wood nymph appeared, wearing a green dress and a skirt shaped like leaves, with flowers in her hair. (1,900 ATK)

"Elemental Hero Poison Rose."

"Heh…" said Tiberius. "She sort of looks like you… Only more floral…"

"Ever hear the expression, 'a rose is only as beautiful as it's thorns?" asked Red Feather.

"Poison Rose, attack his Monster! Curse of Thorn!"

Poison Rose pointed at the huge Fiend…

"And now I play… Ego Boost!" she continued, as she played a Quickplay Spell.

Poison Rose's Attack Score rose to 2,900 and shot a volley of sharp thorns from her fingertips. Infernity General groaned as they ripped through the Fiend's armor. He collapsed and exploded into shards.

"Guess I just nipped your plan in the bud," said Red Feather.

_Or so you think, _said Tiberius. _As dangerous as Infernity General is on the field, it's even deadlier when it's in my Graveyard…_

"And by the way," continued Red Feather, "when Poison Rose deals damage, she gains 200 Attack Points, but loses 200 Defense Points.

"My turn is over…"

Poison Rose's Attack Score fell to 2,100.

**(RF: 6,600) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 7,800)**

"My move…" said Tiberius.

He drew a card.

"I summon Infernity Avenger…" he said.

He played the card, and Infernity Avenger appeared again, a wicked little creature resembling a demonic scarecrow dressed like a cowboy. (0 DEF)

"All right Shadowchaser," he said. "Now's where it gets interesting…

"With Infernity General in my Graveyard, and no cards in my hand, I can remove it from play to Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Infernities from my Graveyard. With their effects negated, of course.

"So I'll summon Infernity Dwarf and Infernity Knight."

He placed the card inside his robe, and two dark forms appeared. Infernity Dwarf was easy enough to recognize. (800 ATK) The other was a demonic soldier in plate armor, much smaller than the General, holding a short sword. (1,400 ATK)

"Next, I Tune my three Monsters together…" he said.

The evil cowboy flew towards the roof of the cavern, and turned into three rings. Infernity Dwarf and Infernity Knight flew through the rings, and the whole turned into a cluster of stars.

"_Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one."_

**(*1 + *2 + *3 = *6)**

"_I summon forth the Infernity Speed Demon!"_

There was the roar of a loud engine, and a chopper motorcycle spewing exhaust sped into the cavern. Riding it was a skeleton with a flaming skull wearing a leather jacket and pants, with a spike-studded harness. (1,900 ATK)

"I already don't like him…" said Red Feather.

"You'll hate his effect even worse," said Tiberius. "You see, this guy combines the best effects of Diskblade Rider and Chaosrider Gustaph!

"Once per round, with no cards in my hand, I can remove up to three Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard from play, and increase his Attack Score until my next turn by 400 points for each one. And as it so happens, I have two Spell Cards in my Graveyard."

Akashic Record and Fiend's Sanctuary appeared behind him, and then vanished into nothing. Speed Demon shot up to an Attack Score of 2,700.

"Attack!" shouted Tiberius. "Mow her Monster down!"

Speed Demon shifted gears, and sped towards Poison Rose at full speed. Red Feather was knocked over as her Monster was burned to a crisp.

**(RF: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 7,800)**

"All right…" said Tiberius. "Time for my Monster to shift into neutral… That's all I can do for now…"

Red Feather drew a card.

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive!" she shouted.

She played the card, and then took Stratos from her discard slot.

She took a card from her deck.

"Now, I'll summon Elemental Hero Stratos again!"

In a blast of wind, the winged, masked hero in blue and white appeared. (1,800 ATK)

"And I'll use his effect to take Elemental Hero Ocean from my deck too…"

She took another card from her deck.

"Now, Polymerization!"

She played another Spell, and Elemental Hero Ocean appeared next to Stratos. The two Heroes merged into a vortex.

"Because Stratos is a Wind Monster, I can fuse him and Ocean into Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

A windstorm hit the cavern, and a tall hero with cybernetic arms, dressed in green and yellow spandex, a mask, and black, ragged cloak, appeared in the center. (2,800 ATK)

Infernity Speed Demon groaned as it was buffeted by the fierce winds. (1,350 ATK)

"What happened to my Monster?" shouted Tiberius.

"It lost half its Attack Score," said Red Feather, "due to _my _Monster's effect.

"And if you think that's impressive… Wait until you see his attack! Blow Infernity Speed Demon away with your Merciless Downdraft!"

The winds got even wilder, and the demonic biker howled before exploding into little pieces.

**(RF: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 6,350)**

Red Feather glared at Tiberius as the winds died down.

"End… turn…" she said.

Tiberius looked back at her as he drew a card.

He set it on his Disk, and a defensive Monster appeared.

"Mmm," he said.

Red Feather drew.

"I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat," she said.

There was a burst of fire, and Lady Heat lowered herself from above. (1,300 ATK)

"Great Tornado, you first," said Red Feather.

The winds started again, turning just as fierce. However, Infernity Guardian appeared on the card, and withstood the storm. (1,700 ATK)

"Sorry," said Tiberius. "So long as I have no cards in my hand, this one _can't _be destroyed."

"Then I'll end my turn…" said Red Feather.

Lady Heat formed a ball of fire in her hand.

"…and that means Lady Heat can do her thing…"

Lady Heat threw the flames at Tiberius, and he screamed in pain.

**(RF: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,950)**

Tiberius frowned. He drew a card.

He quickly set it in his Disk, and it appeared set behind Guardian.

He nodded.

Red Feather made a draw.

"Then I'll set this, and end my turn right away…" said Red Feather, as she fit a card into her Spell Zone.

"Lady Heat, if you would?"

Lady Heat cast her fiery whammy, and Tiberius screamed again.

**(RF: 6,000) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,550)**

He brushed himself off, and drew a card.

"Now we're talking…" he said.

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate the Enemy Controller Spell Card," he said. "I'll sacrifice my Guardian to seize control of Great Tornado."

Infernity Guardian dissolved into a shadow of darkness, and Great Tornado was yanked over to Tiberius' side of the field. Red Feather grit her teeth.

"I could attack with your own Monster…" continued the Doomdreamer. "But it would be more profitable to sacrifice it…"

Great Tornado vanished.

"…for Infernity Destroyer."

In another dark shadow, the horrible demon appeared. It looked at Red Feather and let out a roar. (2,300 ATK)

Tiberius pointed at Lady Heat.

"Get her," he said.

There was a blast of dark fire, and Red Feather shouted in agony as Lady Heat was burned to a crisp.

Then she screamed again as Destroyer shot a second blast, hitting _her. _

"In suppose you know," said Tiberius, "when Destroyer kills a Monster when I have no cards in my hand, you take an additional 1,600 points of damage."

**(RF: 3,400) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,550)**

"Beginning to see the grave danger you put yourself in by coming here?" he asked. "Just feel your chest… Can't you feel your heart slowing? The dark shadows of this temple are hungry, Red Feather, and they're ready to pounce…"

Red Feather looked at him. Sweat was forming on her forehead.

One thing she had learned in her years as a Shadowchaser… Don't respond to gloating. It only makes it worse.

She drew a card.

"I play Fusion Recovery!" she shouted, as she played a Spell Card.

She quickly took Polymerization and Stratos from her discard slot.

Then, she threw Stratos on her Disk, and he appeared again. (1,800 ATK)

"Him again…" muttered Tiberius.

Red Feather took another card from her deck.

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted!" she shouted, as her facedown card lifted up.

In a flash of light, Lady Heat returned. (1,300 ATK)

"Now, I play Polymerization again…"

An aura surrounded the two Heroes, and it became an aura of flames.

"Because Lady Heat is a Fire Monster," said Red Feather, "I can fuse her with Stratos…"

An eruption of fire and lava burst in the center of the field.

"…to summon Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

A powerful-looking hero in orange and scarlet armor with a flaming design, surrounded by an aura of real flames, appeared from the inferno of fire. (2,600 ATK)

"Attack his Destroyer!" she shouted. "Nova Fire Flash!"

Nova Master pointed, and shot a burning blast of plasma at the Fiend. The Doomdreamer was thrown backwards as his Monster was incinerated.

"And due to Nova Master's effect," said Red Feather, "I get to draw one card…"

She made a draw.

"I'll set one card facedown…" she said, as a new reversed card appeared, "and my turn is over…"

**(RF: 3,400) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,250)**

Tiberius frowned a little as he got up. Anger was welling inside him.

"Red Feather…" he said, as he drew a card. "I was planning on making your suffering as brief as possible… I mean, I know your ordeal after you lost to Lorelei must have been anything but pleasant…"

"Don't do me any favors…" said Red Feather.

"I won't…" said Tiberius. "My patience is wearing thin, so I'm going to show you just how cruel I'm capable of being…

"I summon Infernity Mirage…"

He played the card, and the ghostly, fiendish shaman appeared. (0 ATK)

"Oh no…" said Red Feather. "He can sacrifice that to Special Summon two Infernities from his Graveyard…"

"You don't know the half of it," said Tiberius, as it vanished. "I call forth Infernity Destroyer and Infernity Beetle."

Infernity Destroyer appeared again (2,300 ATK) and a large, black bug appeared next to it. (1,200 ATK)

"And why settle for one Beetle…"

Infernity Beetle vanished.

"…when I can use its effect, and sacrifice it to summon two from my deck?"

Two of the dark Insects appeared in its place. (1,200 ATK x2)

"Now, I Tune together Infernity Beetle and Infernity Destroyer…"

One of the Insects flew towards the ceiling with the Fiend following… Red Feather shuddered… She thought she knew what was coming…

"_Born from the blood of Lucifer mere minutes after his crash into the lowest pit of Hell! The oldest of his kind… I call you forth…"_

**(*2 + *6 = *8)**

Red Feather was confused. That didn't seem like what you'd say before summoning Infernity Doom Dragon…

There was an aura of dark flames, and two burning eyes peered out…

"_I Synchro Summon…" _chanted Tiberius, _"Martinet, Constable of Hell!"_

There was a roar, and the hideous creature revealed itself. It was a terrible Fiend, eight feet tall, covered with a rust-red, serrated exoskeleton. It had all the features of an atypical devil: horns, fangs, a long, barbed tail, goat-like legs with cloven hooves, and huge, bat-like wings. It held a huge, iron mace in its right hand, and it wore macabre jewelry made of bones and skulls, not all of them human. (2,600 ATK)

"I've heard of him…" whispered Red Feather.

"His reputation precedes him…" said Tiberius. "Martinet was the first devil _ever _to reach the rank of pit fiend, and holds the position of Lucifer's right-hand man. Some say he's nothing but a glorified yes-man, but he lives to exert to the will of the Overlord of Hell.

"But enough about that… You're likely wondering what he can do in card form… Well, he has two effects that I can use if I have no cards in my hand. First, if he would be targeted by a card effect, I can change the target to another of my Monsters.

"Second, once per turn, I can destroy one of your Monsters."

Red Feather gasped as Nova Master exploded.

"No, he doesn't inflict burn damage like Infernity Doom Dragon does… But unlike that guy…"

Martinet lifted his mace.

"…Martinet can still attack!"

The Constable of Hell made a rush for Red Feather…

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" she screamed, as her facedown card, lifted up.

"Weren't you listening a minute ago?" replied Tiberius.

Infernity Beetle shattered. Red Feather _had _been listening… But she knew that if both attacks had hit her, she was dead.

Still, she screamed as Martinet's heavy mace slammed into her, knocking her to the ground, pinning her to the ground…

**(RF: 800) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,250)**

For a minute, Red Feather was fighting to stay conscious. Through the haze, she saw a dark shadow…

Then the dark shadow formed demonic eyes. The eyes were hungrily looking at her, eager to taste her blood…

She gasped in fright, as a huge claw reached for her…

With all her willpower, she fought herself to full consciousness, and shoved the Fiend's mace off of her. She crawled to her feet, panting and sweating.

_Tharizdun… _she thought.

She gasped for breath.

_Maybe once, long ago, he was a celestial being of light… But those days were long, long ago…_

"I admire your tenacity…" said Tiberius. "It's your move…"

Red Feather looked at him.

She drew a card.

_Let's hope there are limits to that thing's powers, _she thought.

She set two cards in her Disk, and two set cards, one in her Monster Zone, and one in her Spell Zone appeared.

"I end my turn…"

Tiberius smirked as he made a draw.

"You're pretty smart…" he said. "You made the educated guess that with your Monster upside-down like that, Martinet can't use his effect on it…

"Well, fortunately for you, you were right…"

He fit the card he had just drawn into his Disk, and a set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"So I'm just going to have to attack…"

Martinet rushed at the set Monster, and Elemental Hero Woodsman appeared kneeling on the card and shielding himself. The pit fiend's mace fell, and he was smashed into splinters of wood.

"I end my turn…"

Red Feather nervously drew a card.

Her eyes opened wide.

_I just may have a chance! _she thought.

"I play Miracle Fusion!" she shouted, as she played the card.

Both Woodsman and Ocean flew into the air above her.

"Ocean is a Water Monster," she said, "so by removing these two Heroes from play, I can fuse them together…"

A vortex formed in mid-air, and a familiar blast of arctic cold blew through the cavern…

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero landed, and glared at Martinet with icy-cold eyes. (2,500 ATK)

"What?" said Tiberius. "But I destroyed him…"

"His card isn't on the Limited List, you know," said Red Feather. "And with a Monster this powerful, it pays to have an extra copy."

"I suppose so…" said Tiberius. "I guess you've found a way to defeat Martinet… You just have to attack him with that guy…

"The only problem is, Absolute Zero will be destroyed too, and you'll be defenseless…"

"Don't count on it," said Red Feather. "Absolute Zero's effect is just an afterthought right now…"

She played a Spell Card.

"I play the Equip Spell, Elemental Sword!"

Absolute Zero held out his right hand, and a sword made of pure energy appeared in it.

"This weapon grants my Monster 800 more Attack Points whenever he battles a Monster with a different Attribute," said Red Feather. "And I'm relatively certain that Martinet isn't a Water Monster."

Absolute Zero flew towards the pit fiend, his weapon held high… (3,300 ATK)

"Not so fast!" shouted Tiberius. "I activate… Nightmare Wheel!"

His Trap Card lifted up, and the Hero was stopped dead in his tracks as the notorious torture device grabbed hold of him.

"Now he can't attack," said Tiberius, with a sinister smile. "And due to that card's effect… Well, I think this duel will be over rather soon…"

Red Feather took a deep breath. She took the last card in her hand and set it on her Disk. A set Monster appeared in front of her.

"His effect is still valid," she said. "If you use Martinet's effect to destroy him, it will be the last thing it does.

"I end my turn…"

Tiberius drew a card.

The Nightmare Wheel started to turn, and Red Feather groaned in pain.

"You know, I could just wait for that thing to finish you off…" said Tiberius. "But… I think I'll make this quick…

"The card I just drew was Infernity Archfiend. That means I can reveal it to Special Summon it."

The tall, spindly Fiend with a shock of orange hair appeared next to Martinet. (1,800 ATK)

"And because it was Special Summoned, I'm allowed to take any card with the word 'Infernity' in it from my deck…

"I think I'll choose Infernity Archer."

He held up the card.

"And I'll sacrifice my Archfiend to summon it!"

Infernity Archfiend turned into an orb of darkness. It burst, and another armored demon appeared, holding a huge bow fitted with an arrow the size of a spear. (2,000 ATK)

"I don't need to bother with Absolute Zero," said Tiberius, as it aimed its weapon at Red Feather, "because with no cards in my hand, this Monster can attack you directly…

"Farwell, Red Feather…"

Infernity Archer's arrow burned with fire.

"NO!" screamed Red Feather, as her facedown Spell Card lifted up. "I activate Forbidden Chalice!

"It grants your Monster 400 more Attack Points, but robs it of its effect this turn!"

Infernity Archer rose to 2,400 Attack Points.

"Ah, well…" said Tiberius. "Attack her set Monster, I guess…"

Archer fired the bow. Elemental Hero Voltic appeared on the card, and was blown to shards.

"With that, I end my turn…" said Tiberius. "But what now? As soon as my next turn starts, it's all over, due to the Nightmare Wheel…

"And even if you got rid of it, then what? Martinet will still be able to destroy a Monster next turn, and my Archer will still be able to attack directly. Absolute Zero can't attack both of my Monsters at once."

**(RF: 300) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 5,250)**

_He's right… _thought Red Feather, as she looked at the last card in her hand. _I have no cards in my hand…_

She closed her eyes and drew a card.

She looked at it.

"I play… Fifth Hope!" she shouted.

"Eh?" said Tiberius.

"It's like Pot of Avarice for Elemental Heroes," said Red Feather, as the Spell Card appeared in front of her.

She quickly took Great Tornado, Nova Master, Stratos, Lady Heat, and her first Absolute Zero from her Graveyard, and shuffled her deck. Then she made two draws.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" she shouted.

With a roar, the sword-wielding barbarian leapt onto the field. (1,500 ATK)

"So that was the best you can do?" asked Tiberius.

"And then I play…" continued Red Feather, "Parallel World Fusion!"

There was lightning, and then a large hole literally ripped open in the air behind Red Feather, revealing a dark void beyond.

"That's the Dimensional Fissure!" shouted Tiberius. "What's happening?"

Then two Elemental Heroes, Woodsman and Ocean, flew out of the Fissure. An aura surrounded them.

"Because I removed those two from play earlier," said Red Feather, "I can now shuffle them into my deck to fuse them together…"

The two Heroes vanished, and the ground started to rumble…

With a roar, Elemental Hero Terra Firma burst out of the ground. (2,500 ATK)

"Now, I use Terra Firma's effect," said Red Feather. "I sacrifice Absolute Zero…"

Absolute Zero vanished. The Nightmare Wheel crashed to the ground, and shattered into pieces.

"No…" said Tiberius. "If that Monster leaves the field…"

Martinet and Infernity Archer screamed, and then froze solid. They shattered into shards of ice.

"That's not all!" said Red Feather. "Terra Firma gains Attack Points equal to Absolute Zero's Attack Points."

(5,000 ATK)

"Now to finish you! Wildheart, attack with Wild Slash!"

Wildheart leapt at the Doomdreamer, and Tiberius staggered under a fierce blow from the Hero's sword.

"And now, Terra Firma! Attack directly with Magma Slash!"

Terra Firma drew his flaming swords, and rushed at the evil priest. Tiberius let out a bloodcurdling scream…

**(RF: 300) - - - - - - - - - - (T: 0)**

His cards fell to the floor as he fell to his knees…

"You're victorious…" he said with a voice full of bile.

He coughed, and blood trickled out of his mouth.

He looked up, prepared to curse Red Feather with his last ounce of strength…

But for some reason, he didn't see his foe when he looked at her…

For some reason, he saw another woman… One whom he had almost forgotten about… A woman he used to know, who had been just as pure as Red Feather…

Someone he knew from a better time… A woman he wanted to love, but couldn't because of his position at the time…

"Y… Yolanda…" he whispered.

And then he collapsed on his face.

Red Feather walked forward. She knelt down, and felt for a pulse.

She found none. His threat that the loser would forfeit his life hadn't been tripe.

She took a deep breath.

She could swear that she had seen a look of sadness on his face before he had died… And maybe even a tear forming… Had his sanity broken through at the very end and given him a glimpse of the one thing he truly cared for in his life?

She shook her head. She guessed she would never know.

Then she realized something.

"Penelope!" she shouted.

She suddenly wondered how she was doing against Lorelei…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The zeppelin was flying though rather calm weather at this moment. Dante was leaning against some pillows, taking a short nap. The sky had turned the dim color of twilight.

"How can there be night and day here?" asked Jeb, as he looked out a window. "The Outlands isn't a sphere… A sun can't revolve around it…"

"If an Outer Plane has a night and a day," said Leslie, "it's different for each one… With the Outlands, day and night simply happens, with light and warmth in the day even with no visible sun.

"Some say that it has something to do with the Spire… But then again, most people say that the Spire ultimately controls everything here… Including the weather, the gravity, and pretty much every part of the ecosystem."

"So is the Spire a sentient thing?" asked Jeb.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Leslie. "But without a doubt, the magical power it holds is overwhelming. The universe may not have a true center, but the Spire is regarded as the symbolic center of the Outer Planes.

"That's likely why Center-of-All made his home so close to it."

"Hey, Jeb," said Ophelia. "Take a look…"

Jeb looked, and saw that Karen was deeply engrossed in her book.

"Gripping story, eh Karen?" he said.

"Uh-huh…" said Karen.

She turned the page.

"Uh… Dimmesdale is Pearl's father, right?"

Jeb sighed.

"I guess it is rather obvious pretty soon after he shows up," he said.

"Well, Hawthorne doesn't exactly provide us with any other suspects," said Karen.

"Maybe it was less obvious to readers when the book was written in 1850," said Ophelia.

"Just keep at it," said Jeb. "It gets even more interesting."

"Well, people…" said Leslie, "we just crossed into the Third Circle. At this point, the biggest question is how well we'll be received when we get there…

"So start hoping that Center-of-All is in a good mood…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**JUDGMENT BLASTER (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A bare-chested muscleman wearing leather gloves and an aviator's helmet, carrying a bomb slung over his back on a chain.

**Card Description: **Discard 5 cards from your hand. Destroy all Monsters your opponent controls.

_Note: "Judgment Blaster" was first used by Rebecca in the original anime episode "The Ties of Friendship". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ELEMENTAL SWORD (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **The hilt of a sword, emitting an aura of multicolored energy.

**Card Description: **The Equipped Monster gains 800 Attack Points when battling a Monster of a different Attribute than the Equipped Monster.

_Note: "Elemental Sword" was first used by Judai in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "DuelFellahs". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.  
><em> 

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNITY VIRAGO**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description: **When this card inflicts Battle Damage while you have no cards in your hand, increase its ATK by 300.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNITY SPEED DEMON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,900  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **_1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

If you have no cards in your hand, you may, once per turn, remove up to 3 Spell and/or Trap Cards in your Graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this card by 400x the number of cards removed until the End Phase of your opponent's turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**MARTINET, CONSTABLE OF HELL**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,300

**Card Description: **_1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK Monsters_

If you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effects:

* If this card would be targeted by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster controlled by your opponent, you may select 1 other face-up Monster you control; that Monster becomes the target of the effect.

* Once per turn, you may destroy 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It seemed that the long and painful career of Ulysses Maxwell Tiberius had come to an end…**_

_**But the question remained, had he even expected to live much longer? Why had he retreated to a temple that he had created in the middle of Shadowchaser Headquarters, knowing that he couldn't stay in it forever, and would be captured as soon as he set foot outside?**_

_**Unfortunately, his personal reasons would remain a mystery now, because he was dead… And the only way Lorelei could be grilled for information, it seemed, was if she won her duel against Penelope, which would be very bad for Penelope. **_

_**And how **_**was **_**Penelope doing?**_

"_**The Dark Chapel; Court of the Mad King" is coming soon. **_


	31. The Dark Chapel

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-ONE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Dark Chapel**

**Court of the Mad King**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Going back forty-five minutes or so, to right before Red Feather started her duel with Tiberius, Penelope rushed through the other door…

And she froze in fear…

She was standing before what looked like the inside of a chapel… Or rather, a dark, evil version of one. It had pews before an altar, a pulpit, and even a pipe organ on a balcony above her on the wall she came through…

But dark colors dominated it all, tapestries and curtains in dark purple and black. Statues and paintings of demonic creatures rather than saints adorned the walls. Illumination was provided by what seemed to be thousands of candles, made out of black wax.

She shivered…

_It's like going through the looking glass… _she thought.

"Here for bingo?" asked Lorelei's voice.

Penelope glared at her as she walked down from the altar.

"You know something?" said the Shadowchaser. "I don't find you one bit amusing… What the devil is this place?"

"It's a chapel!" said Lorelei. "Duh! No congregation at the moment, but followers of the Dark God go to mass and hold services just like any other religion…

"Sure, there are some procedures that make them different from 'any other religion'… Such as…"

"Lorelei, please, I'd rather not know…" said Lorelei.

"Well, we also have the same basic ceremonies that have to be done in places like this," continued Lorelei. "Like confirmations, weddings…"

Penelope opened her mouth in horror. She _really _didn't want to know how two members of the Cult of Tharizdun went about taking their marriage vows…

"Baptisms too, I assume?" she growled. "That is, unless you people like to sacrifice infants?"

Lorelei chuckled.

"You're thinking of Moloch, silly," she said. "And he's been out of business for centuries. Tharizdun prefers offerings that know what's happening to them, so babies are out.

"But… He does like chaste maidens… And guess who just volunteered…"

The door behind Lorelei slammed shut.

"Too bad Red Feather was too much of coward to come in here…" she said, as she lifted her Duel Disk. "I so much wanted to kick her ass again…"

"She's in with your partner," said Penelope. "Creepy church or not, I'm not afraid of you, and I'm taking you down!"

She activated her Duel Disk.

Then a haunting laughter echoed through the chapel that made her blood run cold.

"Not so brave now, are you?" asked Lorelei.

"Duel…"

**(Penelope: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Lorelei: 8,000)**

"I'll start this off…" said Lorelei.

"And let's welcome his majesty… Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

There was a loud cackle, and Brron appeared in an aura of shadow. He strained, and then burst free from the chains restraining him. (1,800 ATK)

"But I think he looks a little lonely…" continued Lorelei. "So… With him on the field… I can Special Summon Karnaysha, Wicked Queen of Dark World!"

There was another aura of shadow, and another Dark World Fiend appeared that was clearly female. She had the same sharp teeth as Brron, a pink dress and shoulder-length pink hair. (1,500 ATK)

"Ugh…" said Penelope. "I suppose she's Brron's royal consort?"

"Uh-huh," said Lorelei. "And she and Brron make an unshakeable team when both are on the field together.

"You see, whenever I discard a card due to Brron's effect, Karnaysha's effect lets me discard an additional one. What's more, a card discarded via her effect counts as being discarded by one of _your _cards' effects."

"Terrific…" said Penelope.

"I can't attack this turn because I went first," said Lorelei, "so consider yourself lucky. I end my turn…"

_Here goes… _thought Penelope, as she made a draw.

_I've got to be careful, _she thought, as she looked at her six cards. _I have to win… If I lose, she might go after Red Feather next, even if Tiberius loses…_

She set a card on her Disk, and a reversed Monster appeared.

"That will be all," she said.

"That was pretty pathetic," chuckled Lorelei.

She drew a card.

"You think you're safe putting a Monster in Defense Mode?" she said. "Think again…"

She threw a card into her Disk.

"I play Reflect Energy!" she shouted. "By sacrificing Karnaysha, Brron gets to attack directly."

The Wicked Queen vanished.

"Huh?" said Penelope.

"I know, I know…" said Lorelei. "You're wondering why I'm getting rid of Karnaysha… Well, I'm not…"

She played the card.

"I play Gateway to Dark World!"

Karnaysha reappeared in another aura of darkness. (1,500 ATK)

"Your move has a serious flaw…" said Penelope. "If you use Gateway to Dark World, you can't summon any more Monsters this turn, including summoning Dark World Monsters via their effects."

"I'm quite aware of that," said Lorelei. "Brron, hit her directly with Lunatic Lunge!"

The Mad King of Dark World cackled, and leapt at Penelope, raking his claws across her chest. Penelope screamed and fell over.

"Using Brron's effect," continued Lorelei, "I now discard Broww, Huntsman of Dark World…"

She discarded a card.

"Which means I get to draw one card…"

She made a draw.

"And by using his Queen's effect, I'll discard a _second _Broww."

She discarded another card.

"And because that counts as being discarded by your effect, I get to draw _two _cards."

She made two more draws.

"See? No additional summoning. Now watch out! Attack her Monster, Karnaysha!"

The Wicked Queen bore her claws, and rushed towards the set card…

Then a young woman appeared crouching on it, dressed in a low-cut, sleeveless, spandex suit, and a mask covering her face. She had long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail. (1,800 DEF)

Cyber Gymnast gave the Fiend a swift kick in the gut, knocking her backwards.

"Ugh…" said Lorelei. "Very clever… I'll end there…" she said.

**(P: 6,200) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 7,700)**

Penelope drew a card, and looked at it. It was Marie the Fallen One.

_Not bad… _she thought.

She looked at the two Fiends.

_If I get rid of Brron, _she thought, _Karnaysha will be nearly powerless until she manages to summon a second copy of Brron… So there's one thing to do…_

"I discard this card so that Gymnast can use her effect," she said, as she discarded Marie the Fallen One.

Cyber Gymnast took off her mask and stared Brron in the eyes. Her eyes glowed with flaming energy.

"She can destroy one of your Monsters that's in Attack Mode."

The Mad King screamed, and then shattered like glass. Gymnast replaced the mask.

"Now, I'll summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland…"

She played the card, and the scantily-dressed Warrior with a cowboy hat, a sword, and a revolver at her side appeared. (1,100 ATK)

"I'll set a card facedown, and my turn is over…"

A set card appeared behind Gymnast.

"You think you're so smart," said Lorelei, as she made a draw. "Well, let's see you use your brains to get out of this one…

"I use Monster Reborn!"

She threw a card into her Disk. The holy symbol appeared, and the Huntsman of Dark World appeared, aiming his bow. (1,400 ATK)

"Huh?" said Penelope. "You could have brought back Brron…"

"I'm going to summon someone better…" said Lorelei. "Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Vilot, Musician of Dark World."

In another aura of shadow, the masked, tuxedoed Fiend holding a bone violin appeared next to the other two Fiends. (1,250 ATK)

"But he won't be tuning his violin… He's going to Tune himself with Broww and Karnaysha…"

The three Fiends flew towards the soaring chapel ceiling. Vilot turned into three energy rings, and they all turned into a cluster of stars.

**(*3 + *3 + *4 = *10)**

"I Synchro Summon… Blak, Executioner of Dark World!"

With a roar, the huge, hulking, Dark World axe-man landed with a crash. (3,300 ATK)

"This was the guy you defeated Red Feather with!" gasped Penelope.

"Heh…" said Lorelei. "I guess the two of you had a lot to talk about while you were locked up!

"She likely also told you that when I Synchro Summon him, I get to discard two cards…"

She threw two cards from her hand into her discard slot.

"One of them was Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, and you know what that means…"

The gold-armored, axe-wielding general of the Dark World armies appeared. He snarled. (2,300 ATK)

"The other one was Snoww, Unlight of Dark World," continued Lorelei. "And due to her effect, I get to take another Dark World card from my deck."

She took a card from her deck and looked at it. It was a second Brron.

"Time to attack!" shouted Lorelei. "Goldd, attack that foolish Gymnast with Dark Gold Rush!"

Gold slammed his axe down, and a blast of gold light shot towards Gymnast, blowing her to shards.

"Now for your Warrior Lady! Off with her head, Blak!"

The Executioner rushed forward, and swung his axe, beheading Warrior Lady and knocking Penelope backwards.

"And due to Blak's effect, the damage you take is doubled…"

**(P: 1,800) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 7,700)**

Penelope felt her chest. Her heart was pounding. She took some deep gasps of breath as she got up.

"I activate Warrior Lady's effect…" she said, as the sweat poured down her brow. "Etoile Cyber… Appear!"

In a flash of light, the spandex-clad female Warrior with a visor danced onto the field. (1,200 ATK)

"Big deal," said Lorelei. "I wiped out more than half your Life Points in one blow."

"But you made a _big _mistake!" replied Penelope. "Trap Card activate…"

Her facedown card lifted up.

"Shock Draw!"

She made four draws.

"And how did I make a mistake?" said Lorelei. "It's not like I could have stopped you from using it…"

"Oh?" asked Penelope. "Do you have Dark World Lightning in your deck? It's pretty much a 'must-have' for Dark World Decks."

"Don't you think I would have played it if I had drawn it?" asked Lorelei.

"You used the effect of Snoww, stupid," said Penelope. "You could have used her effect to search for it."

Lorelei stopped short. She looked at the copy of Brron she had in her hand, the card she had searched for, and then at the other card in her hand.

Then she just stared at Penelope.

"I… Could have…" she said. "I just… Didn't want to discard this other card… It would have been very useful later…"

"Yeah, right…" said Penelope. "Tell me another one…"

"Take… turn…" hissed Lorelei through her teeth.

She looked at the card again. She hadn't been lying… It _was _a very useful card… But it wouldn't have been as useful if she had discarded it with Dark World Lightning's effect…

Penelope looked at the huge Fiend in front of her.

She made a draw.

Marie the Fallen One appeared behind her, and she glowed with golden energy.

"I gain 200 Life Points from Marie…" she said, as the fallen angel vanished.

"Then I play Polymerization!"

She played the card, and a graceful female in silver spandex with a bald head and crescent-shaped blades literally skated onto the field.

"By fusing Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater…" she said.

The two Warriors turned into a swirling vortex.

"I can summon Cyber Blader!"

Dramatically, a new female Warrior in spandex skated onto the field. Her tight suit was red and purple, she wore a purple visor, and had flowing, black hair. (2,100 ATK)

Then Cyber Blade looked at her and her Monsters…

"Oh… no…" said Lorelei.

(4,200 ATK)

"Because you have two Monsters," said Penelope with a smirk, "Cyber Blade's Attack Score is doubled."

The fused Warrior skated towards Blak at full speed.

"Which means she can skate right over your Executioner! Go! Death Pirouette!"

The attack was well-named. Cyber Blader did a pirouette, and ended by slashing with the blade of her skate, cutting the huge Fiend cleanly in two.

"Curse you!" shouted Lorelei.

**(P: 2,000) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 6,800)**

Cyber Blader's Attack Score went back down to 2,100.

"I throw two cards facedown," said Penelope, as two facedown cards appeared in two flashes of light, "and it's your move…"

Lorelei growled as she made a draw. It was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World.

_If I summon another Monster, _she thought, _Michele Kwan on steroids over there will just double her Attack Points again…_

_Goldd may have more points, but with only one Monster on the field, Cyber Blade is invincible in battle…_

_But he does have more points…_

She pointed, and Goldd slashed downward, blasting Cyber Blader with his Dark Gold Rush. She blocked it with her arm, and Penelope grunted a little.

**(P: 1,800) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 6,800)**

"It's your move…" said Lorelei.

"Draw…" said Penelope, making a draw.

"I gain 200 Life Points from Marie's effect…

"Then I play… De-Fusion!"

"Huh?" said Lorelei, as Penelope played the Spell Card.

Cyber Blader turned into an orb of light, and the orb turned into Etoile Cyber (1,200 ATK) and Blade Skater. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, I sacrifice Blade Skater…"

Blade Skater turned into another orb of light.

"…for Cyber Prima!"

The orb burst, and the masked female in silver spandex appeared, making a dramatic pose. (2,300 ATK)

"Now, the Equip Spell, Fighting Spirit!" she shouted. "It increases Prima's Attack Score for 300 for each Monster you have on the field."

(2,600 ATK)

Cyber Prima started to glow with light.

"Time to cast this darkness away," she continued. "Attack her Wu-Lord with Prima Light!"

Goldd roared as the light became overpowering. Then he screamed as burst into shards.

"Now Etoile Cyber would like a word with you," said Penelope.

Etoile Cyber rushed at Lorelei.

"And when she attacks directly, she gains 500 Attack Points!"

The Warrior's Attack Score shot up to 1,700. She leapt into the air, did a somersault, and kicked the Doomdreamer in the face, knocking her on her back.

**(P: 2,000) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 4,800)**

_Okay… _thought Lorelei. _Bitch is gonna die bad…_

She slowly got up. Penelope took another card from her hand, and set it in her Disk. A third facedown card appeared.

"That's it for my turn…" said Penelope.

Lorelei quickly drew a card.

_Hmm… _she thought.

She played the card, and Brron appeared again with another wicked laugh. (1,800 ATK)

"Attack Etoile Cyber!" shouted Lorelei. "Lunatic Lunge!"

The Mad King of Dark World cackled, and rushed at Etoile Cyber, raking his claws across her chest. She fell backwards, and shattered.

"Now, I use Brron's effect…" continued Lorelei.

She discarded a card, and in another aura of shadow, Beiige appeared, kneeling in Defense Mode. (1,300 DEF)

"You do realize," said Penelope, "Fighting Spirit now makes Prima even stronger?"

(2,900 ATK)

"Don't remind me…" snarled Lorelei. "It's your move…"

**(P: 1,400) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 4,800)**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The dirigible flew on into the night, towards the Spire looming in front of them.

Old-fashioned gas lamps illuminated the inside of the craft, as Ophelia, Jeb, and Karen dozed against the walls. Leslie still manned the steering wheel, drinking the strong coffee she had brought. Dante was awake, having napped earlier.

"So Leslie…" he said. "This world where steam power dominates technology… What else have they managed to build?"

"Things beyond your wildest imagination…" said Leslie. "They may not have computers or telecommunication networks, and they never harnessed electricity, but they've created things that even Thomas Edison never dreamed of…

"To give an example… Ever see an old Japanese animated movie called _Howl's Moving Castle?"_

"You're kidding…" gasped Dante.

"Believe it…" said Leslie. "Of course, for something that big, plain old steam power alone won't work. Magic has to be combined with the workings of the device. And they have quite a few powerful sorcerers who have contributed to their greatest breakthroughs…"

Dante thought about this for a minute.

"Any possibility that they've got something that can stand up to a giant Hellfire Engine?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not…" sighed Leslie. "They're pacifists… They eradicated war and hatred centuries ago… Nothing they build nowadays was designed with military applications."

"I've got to see this place…" said Dante.

"Well, it's a very remote world," replied Leslie. "Very hard to get to unless you go the way that Morgana's Kin does… If it was easy to get to, scum like the Purifiers would likely have conquered it by now and taken their technology for themselves."

Then Dante looked ahead, out the cockpit window.

"Is it my imagination," he said, "or is the Spire getting closer?"

Leslie checked the map.

"Yeah, we should be crossing into the First Circle in a few minutes," she said. "After that, Center-of-All's monastery should be less than an hour away…"

"I'll wake everyone up," said Dante.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Penelope drew a card.

Again, she glowed with energy as Marie appeared behind her briefly.

"I summon Fleur Synchron!" she shouted.

She threw the card on her Disk, and the small Machine shaped like a tulip bulb with a face appeared. (400 ATK)

"Now, I Tune it together with Cyber Prima…"

The Machine and the Warrior flew towards the chapel ceiling, and turned into a cluster of stars. Penelope started to chant…

"_Let the horns sound and the whistles blow! Vive la Revolution! Lead me to victory!"_

**(*2 + *6 = *8)**

"_Synchro Summon… Chevalier de Fleur!"_

In a shower of petals, the powerful female Synchro Warrior appeared, brandishing her rapier. (2,700 ATK)

"She may have 200 less Attack Points than Prima had," she said, "but I think she'll do better in the long run.

"Attack his Mad King! Fleur de Mirage!"

Chevalier rushed at the Fiend and swung her blade, cutting the wicked tyrant in two and knocking the Doomdreamer on her behind.

"Ooh…" said Lorelei.

**(P: 1,600) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 3,900)**

"So much for him…" said Penelope. "It's your move…"

Lorelei got to her feet.

_I can't let this bitch beat me… _she thought.

She drew a card.

"I play… Allure of Darkness…" she said.

She played the Spell Card, and made two draws.

She smiled wickedly.

"Bad news, Penelope…" she said. "I'll remove this card from play to keep my hand…"

She placed Grrai, Inventor of Dark World inside her robe.

Then the Doomdreamer quickly opened the Field Slot in her Duel Disk and played one of the two cards.

"I play Gate of the Dark World!" she shouted.

An eerie fog covered the floor of the dark chapel, and two ominous, stone doors rose behind Lorelei.

"In this Field," she said, "all Fiend-Type Monsters gain 300 points for both attacking and defending…"

Beiige rose to a Defense Score of 1,600.

"Then I'll use an even better effect of my Field Spell… By removing a Fiend in my Graveyard from play, I can discard one from my hand, and then draw one card…"

She took Karnaysha from her discard slot, and placed the card inside her robe. Then she discarded a card, and then drew one.

"The card I just discarded… Was Grapha, Dragon God of Dark World! And due to his effect, it's curtains for your Chevalier!"

Chevalier de Fleur exploded into shards.

"And that's not the only thing that Grapha can do…" continued Penelope. "By returning a Dark World Monster to my hand…"

She took Beiige's card from her Disk, and he disappeared.

"I can Special Summon the big guy from my Graveyard!"

The horrible Dragon-Fiend appeared, and let out a roar that shook the whole chapel. (2,700 ATK) –) (3,000 ATK)

"And I'm not done!" laughed Lorelei. "I think I'll Normal Summon Beiige right back!"

The Vanguard reappeared, pointing his spear menacingly at Penelope. (1,600 ATK) –) (1,900 ATK)

"As you folks like to say," shouted the Doomdreamer. "Au revoir! Grapha, attack…"

"Go, Call of the Haunted!" shouted Penelope.

"One of her three facedown cards lifted up, and Chevalier de Fleur leapt back onto the field. (2,700 ATK)

"Fine!" cursed Lorelei. "I'll kill her again! Grapha, attack with Dark Decay!"

Grapha took a deep breath, and then exhaled a cloud of filth and offal at the Warrior…

"I activate Floral Shield!" shouted Penelope, as another Trap Card lifted up. "It blocks your attack, and lets me draw a card!"

The blast of decay was blocked by a whirlwind of rose petals. Penelope made one draw.

"You can protect yourself with flowers all you want…" said Lorelei. "My Monster tends to rot foliage…"

She set a card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared behind her two Fiends.

"It's your move…"

Penelope drew. Again, Marie the Fallen One appeared behind her, and she glowed with energy.

"I play Pot of Avarice," she said.

She played the card, and the silly jar appeared in front of her.

"And to it, I'll chain Emergency Provisions…"

She played a second card, and the jar vanished. Then she took Cyber Gymnast, Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, Cyber Prima, and Fleur Synchron from her Graveyard. She shuffled her deck, and made two draws.

_Divine Storm… _she said, looking at one of the cards she had drawn.

Then her remaining Trap Card lifted up.

_Let's hope this does me more good this time than it did last time, _she thought.

"I activate Miracle Locus," she said.

"Eh?" said Lorelei.

"You get to draw one card," said Penelope, "but Chevalier gains 1,000 Attack Points, and the ability to attack twice."

Lorelei frowned as she drew a card.

_Darn it… _she thought. _I can't even use my Trap Card…_

Then she smiled as she saw the card she had drawn.

Chevalier de Fleur rushed up to Grapha, and with one stroke, beheaded it. Then she made another swing, and cut Beiige in half.

"In exchange for this," continued Penelope, "the damage you take is reduced to zero…

"I set two more cards facedown, and end my turn…"

Two more facedown cards appeared in two flashes of light.

_I'm running out of Traps fast… _she thought. _I have to hold on until I can draw the card I need…_

**(P: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 3,900)**

Lorelei made a draw. She grinned again.

"I summon Ceruli, Guru of Dark World!" she shouted.

In another dark shadow, a short, squat Fiend wearing a cape and holding a pike appeared. (100 ATK) –) (400 ATK)

"Next, I'll return him to my hand to bring Grapha back to the field again."

Ceruli vanished, and Grapha appeared with another roar. (2,700 ATK) –) (3,000 ATK)

"Beginning to get the picture?" asked Lorelei. "I can bring Grapha back turn after turn, so long as I can summon another Fiend. He's practically immortal.

"And this is just going to get worse.

"I remove Vilot from play to use the effect of my Field Spell, and discard Ceruli."

She pocketed the Tuner, and discarded the card.

"And due to Ceruli's effect, he's Special Summoned… To _your _side of the field!"

Penelope took a step backwards as Ceruli appeared in front of her, kneeling in Defense Mode. (300 DEF) –) (600 DEF)

"And when that happens," continued Lorelei, "I have to discard one card from my hand…

"Want to know what this card was that I was so reluctant to discard?"

Penelope looked at Lorelei with a clear look of horror…

"I know what you're thinking…" said Lorelei. "You think it's Reign-Beaux, and that if I discard it, you lose…

"Well, good news… It's not Reign-Beaux… I have the second-best thing…"

She discarded the card.

"Come forth, Latinum, Exarch of Dark World!"

A new Fiend appeared, one that Penelope had never seen. He seemed to have the same basic body design as Sillva and Goldd, but with different-shaped wings, and sheen to his armored skin that suggested, platinum, as his name implied. (1,500 ATK) –) (1,800 ATK)

"You see, if I had discarded him with Dark World Lightning," she continued, "I would simply have been able to Special Summon him, and his points are pretty bad for a Level 6 Monster…

"But because I discarded him with your card's effect, I get to choose one Fiend-Type Monster on the field, and permanently increase its Attack Score by 500.

"So I'll make Grapha even stronger!"

(3,500 ATK)

"Try saving your Chevalier from this!"

Grapha blasted its Dark Decay once more, and this time, there was no stopping it. Chevalier de Fleur was literally corroded into dust.

Penelope gripped her chest in pain…

"Latinum, attack with Platinum Pulse Ray!"

The Exarch of Dark World shot a blast of pure light at Ceruli, vaporizing the small Fiend.

"So…" said Lorelei. "What are you gonna do now?"

**(P: 2,000) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 3,900)**

Penelope made a draw.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do," she said. "First, I'm going to gain my 200 Life Points from Marie's effect.

"Then, I'll summon Necro Fleur."

A withered, dead flower appeared in front of her. (0 ATK)

"Now, Divine Storm!" she shouted, as one of her facedown cards lifted up. "Because you have more Monsters than I do, I can pay 1,000 Life Points, and force you to destroy one of your Monsters. However, I also have to destroy one of mine.

"You get to choose which one, so which is it going to be?"

"Come on," said Lorelei. "What one do you think?"

Latinum shattered into pixels.

"I have only one choice," said Penelope, as Necro Fleur shattered, "but it's a good choice… Because when Necro Fleur is destroyed by a card effect, I get to summon someone better…"

She held up a card.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, Lorelei… But you've forced me to bring out my 'inner bitch', so to speak…"

A swirling tempest of dark, fiery energy appeared in front of her.

"I call to the field… _Sorciere de Fleur!"_

The tempest subsided, and a tall, female Spellcaster, wearing a fancy dress, a mask, and a hood, holding a staff with a black rose on the end, appeared in front of her. She glared at Lorelei with her eyes glowing. (2,900 ATK)

"Not bad…" said Lorelei. "But I don't see how…"

Then she gave a small cry of pain, and clutched her right arm.

"What the?" she said.

She rolled up her right sleeve, and was shocked to see a strange symbol printed on it.

"It's a fleur-de-lis," said Penelope with a smile. "A very widely used symbol in France… In medieval times, criminals – like you – were branded with it, just like Sorciere de Fleur has now done.

"And wait until you see her effect. When I summon her, I get to summon one Monster from _your _Graveyard for the duration of the turn…

"And we'll need an appropriate Monster…"

With a loud bellow, Blak, Executioner of Dark World burst out of the ground on Penelope's side of the field. (3,300 ATK)

"So let's see how your Executioner likes being controlled…"

"A fat lot of good he'll do you!" cursed Lorelei. "He can't beat Grapha!"

"Can he?" asked Penelope.

Then Lorelei realized something.

"Oh… no…" she said.

(3,600 ATK)

"That's right…" said Lorelei. "Field Spells don't play favorites…

"So, Blak… Take that abomination down!"

Blak made a rush at the Dragon God of Dark World, and with one stroke of his mighty axe, struck its head off.

"And due to Black's effect, the damage is doubled!" exclaimed Penelope. "And I'm not done with you yet…

"Sorciere de Fleur, punish her! Requiem Bouquet!"

The Spellcaster aimed her staff…

"I activate my Trap!" shouted Lorelei. "Dimensional Prison!"

Her facedown card lifted up.

Penelope frowned.

Then another of her facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!" she exclaimed. "I pay another 1,000 Life Points, and your Trap is no more."

The Dimensional Prison card burst into pieces. Sorciere de Fleur pointed again, and fired a blizzard of razor-sharp rose petals from the tip. Lorelei screamed and flew backwards against the gate as they stabbed into her flesh.

Penelope sighed, and set the last card in her hand in her Disk. A set card appeared in her Spell Zone.

_That's my last Trap, _she thought, _so this had better work…_

"I end my turn," she said, "which means Blak goes back to the Graveyard."

The Executioner of Dark World sank back into the ground.

**(P: 200) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 800)**

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch…" said Lorelei, as she got up.

She drew a card.

She set all three of the cards in her hand, and a set Monster, followed by two set cards in her Spell Zone, appeared.

"This duel isn't over yet…" she scowled. "End…"

Penelope made a draw. She looked at it as she glowed with energy from Marie's boon.

She groaned. Of all the times she would have been delighted to have drawn Guardian Angel Joan, this was not one of them.

"Go on…" she said to Sorciere de Fleur.

The Spellcaster aimed her staff, and blasted her spell towards the set Monster. Sangan appeared on the card before it was blown to pieces.

"_Sacre maudit…" _cursed Penelope, as Lorelei took a card from her deck. "I end my turn…"

**(P: 400) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 800)**

Lorelei drew a card. She smirked.

One of her facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate The Forces of Darkness," she said. "Now, I get to add two Dark World Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand…

"Well, truthfully, only one is going to my hand… The other is going to my Extra Deck…"

"Blak?" gasped Penelope.

"You've got it!" laughed Lorelei, as she took the other card. "Next, I'll use the effect of my Field Spell again…"

She pocketed Latinum, and discarded the copy of Beiige that she had recovered. She drew a card as Beiige appeared on the field, kneeling in Defense Mode. (1,300 DEF) –) (1,600 DEF)

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now I'll summon the guy I searched for with Sangan…"

She played the card, and the Huntsman of Dark World appeared again. (1,400 ATK) –) (1,700 DEF)

"You can never have too many of that guy…" she said. "Now, another Trap…"

Her last facedown card lifted up.

"Escape from the Dark Dimension!"

In an aura of shadow, Vilot appeared again. (1,250 ATK) –) (1,550 ATK)

"Now, I'll Tune them all together…"

Once again, the three Fiends flew towards the ceiling of the chapel…

**(*3 + *3 + *4 = *10)**

"There's someone who'd like to have a word with your Sorcerer de Flower…"

"Pardon me…" said Penelope. "The name is Sorciere de Fleur…"

"Who cares?" laughed Lorelei. "Her – and your – name will be _mud _when this is over!"

With a roar, Blak appeared once again, glaring angrily at the Spellcaster that he towered over. (3,300 ATK) –) (3,600 ATK)

"You remember his effect, right?" asked Lorelei, as she held up the remaining two cards in her hand.

She discarded them, a second Beiige and a second Snoww.

Beiige appeared on the field again. (1,600 ATK) –) (1,900 ATK)

"Next, I'll use Snoww's effect…"

She took a card from her deck.

"And then… I'll return Beiige to my hand to bring back a friend…"

Beiige vanished, and Grapha appeared yet again. (2,700 ATK) –) (3,000 ATK)

"Oh, and Penelope?" she said. "This time…"

She turned the other card in her hand forward.

"This time I _did _use Snoww's effect to get Dark World Lightning!"

She quickly played the card, and lightning flashed, blowing Penelope's Trap Card to pieces.

"You chain activated it!" screamed Penelope. "Threatening Roar!"

Lorelei stopped short.

"I see…" she said. "Well then, it's a good thing that Dark World Lightning's effect destroys a card first and lets you discard one second."

She discarded Beiige, and once again, he appeared in Defense Mode. (1,300 DEF) –) (1,600 DEF)

Then the door behind Penelope opened, and Red Feather rushed in.

"Penelope!" she shouted.

Then she saw the two huge Fiends.

"Oh… my… God…" she said.

"Red Feather?" gasped Lorelei. "How…"

"…did I open the door?" asked Red Feather.

She lifted up an object. It was an obex; the symbol of Tharizdun's cult.

"I figured that Tiberius could use this to open the doors in this place," she said. "Seems I was right…"

Lorelei glared at Red Feather.

"I know what you're thinking…" said Red Feather. "He wouldn't have given it up unless I took it from his corpse…

"Well, that's just what I did… We dueled in a Shadow Duel, and he lost."

Lorelei was speechless. She let out a long sigh.

"Well, fine…" she cursed, looking at the two Shadowchasers with a look of hate. "First I'll finish off your friend here, then I'll take care of you…

"And then I'll find some rope and hang myself… So long as the two of you die first, I'll be happy.

"Take your damn turn!"

Penelope slowly drew a card.

It was Advance Draw.

_Well… _she thought. _It couldn't make things any worse…_

"I play the Advance Draw Spell Card," she said. "By sacrificing my Level 8 Monster…"

Sorciere de Fleur vanished.

"…I get to make two draws."

She drew two cards.

"I play Monster Reborn!" she shouted, as she played one of them.

The holy ankh appeared, and Chevalier de Fleur leapt onto the field. (2,700 ATK)

"I'll just kill her again!" laughed Lorelei.

"No you won't," said Penelope, as she played another card, "because now I activate Excalibur!"

Chevalier de Fleur's rapier vanished, and a decorated, silver longsword appeared in her hand.

"Armed with King Arthur's legendary blade, a Warrior's Attack Score is doubled!"

(5,400 ATK)

"Hey, wait a minute…" said Lorelei.

"Attack!" said Penelope. "Destroy the Executioner of Dark World, and bring this to a close…"

Chevalier de Fleur lifted the blade high, and it shone with holy light…

Then she charged at the huge Fiend… The massive beast screamed as the legendary weapon ran through him…

Then Lorelei screamed…

**(P: 600) - - - - - - - - - - (L: 0)**

Lorelei slumped to the floor, her Doomdreamer robes soaked in blood.

"You two may have won…" she croaked. "For the moment…

"But soon… Very soon… Every follower of Tharizdun will know what happened here…

"Ulysses and I… We'll be remembered… No Doomdreamers will be more celebrated that we will…"

Then she gave one last gasp, and collapsed.

Penelope took a deep breath, and looked at Red Feather.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ten minutes later, in the Blue Room, the door opened.

As Jalal and the guards watched, Penelope and Red Feather came out, carrying the bodies of the two Doomdreamers.

"They're dead?" asked Jalal.

"Oh, yeah…" said Penelope. "Done in by their own Shadow Duels…"

"And we didn't find out what they were doing in there," said Red Feather. "Lorelei said she was planning to kill herself… If they were the only witnesses to whatever they did, we may never know what it was…"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Jalal.

He hit a number on his cell phone.

"Frankins," he said. "Start the analysis from Penelope and Red Feather's Duel Disks."

"Right away sir," said a voice.

"Analysis?" asked Red Feather.

"When you two were kidnapped, I feared that there'd be more victims," said Jalal, "so I was going to catch those two in the act. I activated a program that's still running. When any Shadowchaser duels with it on, his or her Disk can analyze the opponent and the area where the duel takes place.

"It's expensive, but hopefully it can eventually tell us just what Tiberius and Lorelei were doing in there… After all, they clearly knew that they would never escape once they were finished doing it, and I don't think they cared.

"It was something big…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, with the Spire closer than ever before, in a rocky, desolate plain, the Shadowchaser's airship landed.

In front of them was a large, ancient temple that seemed to be made of the purest white marble. It was of a design and architecture that didn't match any culture known on Earth.

Slowly, the gangplank opened.

"Leslie," said Dante, "is it safe to leave Karen here by herself?"

Leslie looked at him.

She handed him a pair of binoculars.

"See for yourself," she said. "Take a look over there."

Dante peered through the binoculars towards the Spire, and saw a frightening sight. Several large, flying creatures that looked like huge, limbless serpents with dragon-like heads and wings were either perched on the slope of the Spire or flying in the air alongside it.

"Serpinataurs?" gasped Dante. "I thought they were extinct!"

"On most worlds they are," said Leslie, "driven to extinction by dragons, their only natural enemies. But dragons don't exist in the Outlands, so serpinataurs survived here. And as you may know, they're the ultimate predators. The rilmani can usually avoid them… But even they sometimes fall prey to one.

"If we leave Karen alone here, even if we lock the door to the ship… We might as well douse her with gravy first."

Dante sighed.

"Karen," he said.

"That's my name," said Karen.

"We're going to have to take you inside," said Dante. "But this guy likely will have no tolerance for silliness, so don't talk back to him, and don't say anything that may be insulting.

"In fact, Karen, it may be best if you just not say anything at all, got it?"

Karen made a zipping motion across her lips.

The four Shadowchasers and Karen walked towards the ancient temple, wondering, not without fear, what they'd find inside…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**EXCALIBUR (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **A silvery, decorated longsword.

**Card Description: **Equip only to a Warrior-Type Monster. Double the base ATK of the Equipped Monster. You may skip your Draw Phase. If you draw any cards from your deck, destroy this card.

_Note: "Excalibur" was first used by Yami in the original anime episode "Reliving the Past". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**REFLECT ENERGY (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **An odd device with five panels connected to a central node.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 Monster you control and select 1 other Monster you control. The selected Monster may attack directly this turn.

_Note: "Reflect Energy" was first used by Kaiba in the original anime episode "A Duel with Dartz (Part 2)". (Certain liberties have been taken to make the card more balanced.) Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DIVINE STORM (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Marie the Fallen One in a kneeling, praying position on a battlefield under a stormy sky, as Dark Grepher and Chthonian Soldier rush up a hill towards her.

**Card Description: **Activate when you control at least 1 Monster and your opponent controls more Monsters than you do. Pay 1,000 Life Points. Each player selects 1 Monster he or she controls. The selected Monsters are destroyed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**KARNAYSHA, WICKED QUEEN OF DARK WORLD**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,100

**Card Description: **If you control at least 1 face-up "Brron, Mad King of Dark World", you may Special Summon this card from your hand. When the effect of a "Brron, Mad King of Dark World" you control is activated, you may discard 1 card from your hand via this card's effect. A card discarded via this card's effect is considered to have been discarded via the effect of your opponent's Spell, Trap, or Monster effect. You can only control 1 "Karnaysha, Wicked Queen of Dark World".

_Note: "Karnaysha, Wicked Queen of Dark World" was created by fanfic author Rocket Knight 777. Creative credit goes to him._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It could now be said with certainty that Tiberius and Lorelei would never harm another living person again. They had paid the ultimate price for their crimes. But the question now was, what was their final crime, and what consequences would it bring?**_

_**In the meantime, the Boston Shadowchasers had other things to worry about. They had found Center-of-All's home, but Center-of-All would face them on his own terms, if he decided to face them at all. This was, after all, HIS property. And there would be a test before that happened. **_

"_**The Best Defense; The Exile" is coming soon. **_


	32. The Best Defense

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-TWO**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Best Defense**

**The Exile**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The five humans' footsteps echoed as they walked into the large temple, which seemed to be made of the same white marble on the inside.

The place was spotlessly clean, with marble pillars supporting the ceiling. Illumination was provided by strange, glowing orbs hanging from the ceiling.

On the walls and the ceilings were large bas-relief sculptures carved directly into the marble, which seemed to depict deities and mythological figures. However, exactly what gods and creatures they depicted were mysteries to the humans. They had certainly never seen the likes of them before.

"Boy, this place looks expensive…" said Jeb.

"Doesn't seem to be anyone home…" said Ophelia.

She was proven wrong, however, as a man appeared in front of them. There was no flashy entrance or show accompanying his arrival… It was like they had blinked, and he had arrived in the time that their eyes were closed.

He was a tall man, standing about six-foot-six. His skin was silvery, his eyes were pools of soft light, and his hair, which included a bushy moustache, was pure white. He wore expensive-looking clothes that seemed to suggest the Middle East more than anything else: blue pantaloons tied with a red sash, a matching jacket, and shoes that lacked laces.

He crossed his arms and looked at them.

"Uh, hello…" said Dante. "Uhm… Are you Center-of-All?"

The strange man didn't answer right away. He silently looked them over for a minute or two.

Finally, he spoke.

"I have a question for you, humans," he said. "The one who builds it doesn't want it; the one who buys it doesn't use it; and the one who uses it doesn't see it. What is it?"

"Uh…" said Dante.

"That's kind of a brainteaser, right?" asked Ophelia.

Jeb looked at the strange man hard.

"A coffin," he said.

The strange man looked at Jeb.

"Correct, Mr. Belmont," he said.

He took a pair of spectacles out of his jacket pocket and put them on.

"Greetings… My name is Jemorille the Exile."

"I've heard of this guy!" said Leslie. "He's the rilmani who was 'assigned' to Earth centuries ago! He's in charge of maintaining the Balance there!

"And he's been monitoring the Earth for a _long _time. The name 'Jemorille' is mentioned in journals taken from monasteries that date back to the Eleventh Century."

"So why is he an 'Exile'?" asked Karen.

"Karen, quiet!" snapped Ophelia.

"The young lady asks a good question," said Jemorille. "However, it is a question I cannot reveal the answer to.

"But yes, I am the rilmani who is in charge of Earth, as far as my species is concerned. And if beings from Earth desire to speak to Center-of-All, then it is my job to screen them."

He turned to Jeb.

"You seem pretty smart, Mr. Belmont… Would you bet your life on how smart you are?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jeb.

"I won't allow Center-of-All to be bothered by just anyone…" said Jemorille. "He's a busy man, and it just wouldn't do to grant just any riff-raff an audience."

A soft light appeared on his left arm, and a Concordant Disk appeared on it.

"…and he won't speak to you if he does not desire it. But… You Shadowchasers use the game of Duel Monsters as a way of solving problems, so I assume you consider yourselves authorities on the subject?"

"Well… I guess so…" said Jeb.

He looked at his own Concordant Disk.

"I'm not the best by any means…"

"You should be authorities on it…" said Jemorille. "I would hope that a soldier in the United States Marines is proficient with military-grade firearms… They are the tools of combat for him. On the battlefield, his skill with using them could mean the difference between life and death.

"The game of Duel Monsters is a tool of combat for you, so I would hope that Shadowchasers are not novices in it."

"Well, I guess you raise a good point…" said Jeb.

"I consider myself a duelist of no small skill," replied Jemorille. "And I have a strategy that I believe can outwit anyone…

"In fact, I used when I was a member of your organization."

"You were a Shadowchaser?" gasped Dante.

"He was clearly in disguise," said Leslie. "Jemorille the Exile could be anyone, anywhere. He's been a member of several organizations throughout history. There are no known spells that can detect the presence of a rilmani."

"So you used this strategy when you were a Shadowchaser," said Jeb. "With any luck?"

"I defeated a very dangerous criminal using it," said Jemorille. "But I won't tell you which one. He thought he was a great duelist, but he wasn't good enough to defeat it.

"If Duel Monsters is your organization's way of solving problems, Mr. Belmont, then I want to see that you are as capable of using it as you should be for a man in your position… If you can prove that you're smarter than that criminal was, then Center-of-All might find you all worthy of his time. If not, you can all just get back in your ship and go home."

Jeb sighed. He stood up in front of Jemorille.

"Guess I don't have a choice here, do I?" he said.

The two Disks activated. Jemorille narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jeb.

"Duel…" said the rilmani.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Jemorille: 8,000)**

"Let's see what we have here…" said Jeb, as he made a draw.

_This guy clearly isn't stupid, _he thought, as he took a card from his hand. _He likely won't fall for this guy's effect… I'll just have to hope he can't counter it…_

"I summon Ganbara Knight," he said.

He played the card, and the armored Warrior holding two shields appeared. (0 ATK)

"I end my turn…" he said.

Jemorille drew a card. He quickly took four of his six cards.

"I set a Monster and three facedown cards," he said.

Four concealed cards appeared, one horizontal, and three vertical.

"And I end _my _turn."

_Be careful Jeb… _thought Dante.

Jeb hesitated. Then he made a draw.

"I'm sacrificing Ganbara Knight…" he said.

The Warrior in front of him vanished.

"…to call to the field a Warrior whose name is legend…

"I summon forth… Freed the Matchless General!"

There was a sound of a bugle and a rallying shout, and a powerful Warrior in armor with long, blonde hair and a moustache appeared on the field in front of Jeb. He was wearing decorated plate armor, carried a sword that resembled the Divine Sword Phoenix Blade, and a large shield. It was indeed the great commander of the Warrior class… Freed the Matchless General. (2,300 ATK)

"Well?" said Jeb. "I just summoned a powerful Monster… Aren't you going to use any of those Traps?"

"You think maybe one of these Traps is Bottomless Trap Hole?" asked Jemorille. "Torrential Tribute? Something else that I can use to destroy your Monster when you summon it?

"Well, seeing as I didn't do that, I suppose none of them are… Just because a Trap Card doesn't destroy a Monster doesn't mean it has no use…"

Jeb raised his eyebrow.

"All right, General…" said Jeb. "Attack his Monster! Brave Sword Attack!"

Freed lifted his blade, and it glowed with energy, he rushed at the card…

A strange Monster appeared on it. It looked like a turtle with red scales, using a Jar of Greed as a shell. Freed's sword fell, and he cleaved it in half.

"That was a Jar Turtle…" said Ophelia.

"That's right…" said Jemorille. "And now I'll activate my Broken Blocker Trap Card…"

One of his three facedown cards lifted up.

"…to replace it with _two _Jar Turtles."

Two more of the strange Reptiles appeared in the first one's place. (2,100 DEF)

"The criminal I mentioned who fell to this strategy," said Jemorille. "He made the same move you just did, and it's going to cost you just as it did him…"

_This guy is starting to get on my nerves… _thought Jeb. _I wonder if all the rilmani are this arrogant…_

"I end my turn…" he said.

Jemorille made a draw.

"I activate my two other Trap Cards," he said, as both his other facedown cards lifted up.

"Two copies of Jar of Greed?" exclaimed Jeb.

"That's right," said Jemorille. "And when a Jar Turtle is on the field, Jar of Greed lets me draw an extra card."

"Hold on…" said Karen. "If he has two Jar Turtles and two Jars of Greed…"

"Their effects stack," said Ophelia, "letting him draw six cards total."

Jemorille quickly made six draws.

"Now, let's use them," he said. "I play the Field Spell, Chorus of Sanctuary."

He fit the card into his Field Slot, and the ancient temple faded away, replaced by a beautiful meadow with singling songbirds and butterflies. Rosy cherubs flew overhead.

"Where are we?" asked Karen.

"A place of security and protection," said Jemorille. "So much that all Monsters in Defense Mode gain 500 Defense Points."

The two Jar Turtles glowed with soft light. (2,600 DEF x2)

"Next, I set three more cards facedown…"

He set three cards, and they appeared in his Spell Zone with three flashes of light.

"And then play the Continuous Spell, Wave-Motion Cannon."

He played the card, and a large, fat cannon covered with dials, gadgets, and gewgaws appeared, aimed at Jeb.

"When I eventually decide to fire this weapon, it will deal 1,000 points of damage for every one of my Standby Phases that it has remained on the field.

"And it is your move…"

_All right, that could be a problem… _thought Jeb.

His hand moved towards his deck to draw a card.

_On second thought… _he thought.

"I'm using Freed's effect," he said. "By forfeiting my normal draw during my Draw Phase, I can instead take any Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my deck…"

He took a card from his deck.

"And I activate a Trap…" said Jemorille, as one of his facedown cards lifted up. "Battle Mania."

"Oh, I had every intention of attacking," said Jeb. "I summon Zombyra the Dark!"

With a loud cry, the dark, masked, caped superhero appeared next to Freed. (2,100 ATK)

"Next, I'll sacrifice him," he continued, "to Special Summon Turret Warrior."

Zombyra vanished, and the large living artillery appeared. (1,200 ATK) –) (3,300 ATK)

"All right, Turret Warrior!" exclaimed Jeb. "Attack the Jar Turtle on the left!"

Turret Warrior aimed its gun and the fired a volley of blasts…

"I activate… D2 Shield," said Jemorille, as another of his facedown cards lifted up. "It doubles the base Defense Score of one Monster in Defense Mode, and I choose the one you just attacked."

"Say what?" said Jeb.

His eyes opened wide as the Turtle's Defense Score rose to 4,700.

"I'm also discarding Stronghold Guardian from my hand," continued Jemorille, as he discarded a card. "It increases my Monster's Defense Score by an additional 1,500 points."

(6,200 DEF)

"Say WHAT?" shouted Jeb.

"And, I'm activating Cross Counter," said Jemorille, as his last Trap Card lifted up. "It doubles the damage you take from this failed attack, and destroys the attacking Monster."

Jeb screamed as Turret Warrior was blown to pieces, and the backlash knocked him backwards.

"Don't forget…" said Jemorille, "due to Battle Mania, you must attack with _both _your Monsters."

"Freed…" groaned Jeb. "Attack the one with 2,600 Defense Points…"

Freed sighed, and hit the other Turtle with his sword. Jeb groaned a little again.

**(Jeb: 1,900) - - - - - - - - - - (Jemorille: 8,000)**

Jeb slowly got up. He groaned and held his ribs.

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn…" he muttered, as a facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"That means the effect of Stronghold Guardian wears off," said Jemorille, "but the effect of D2 Shield is permanent."

"I remember the Shadowchaser who used this strategy!" gasped Dante. "Or rather, I've heard of him… His name was Edward Cross… He was from Germany, and he was really good…

"His crowning achievement as a Shadowchaser was defeating Lucius Drumer, a war criminal who had been an officer in Hitler's Gestapo during World War II. The German government had assumed that Drumer had died of old age, but no-one knew that he had been a true ghoul and a Deathpriest of Orcus. He _couldn't _die of old age."

Jemorille gave a slight smirk.

"Drumer must be the criminal that he was talking about…" said Dante. "His deck was powerful, but it relied too much on offense to beat Cross'.

"And five years ago, Cross decided to retire… No-one has heard from him since…"

"And Mr. Belmont is faring no better than Drumer did," said Jemorille, as he drew a card.

"I set one card, and one Monster, and end my turn…"

A hidden Monster and a hidden card in his Spell Zone appeared.

_All right Jeb, now's the time, _thought Jeb. _That Wave-Motion Cannon already has 1,000 points worth on it, so you have to do something this turn…_

He drew a card.

It was Mystical Space Typhoon.

_Here goes nothing…_

"In play Mystical Space Typhoon!" he shouted.

He threw the card into his Disk, and the cyclone blasted towards the Wave-Motion Cannon…

"I activate Dark Bribe," said Jemorille, as his Trap Card lifted up.

Everyone gasped…

Everyone but Jeb, that is. He made a draw.

"Dark Bribe?" he said. "I was kind of hoping for Solemn Judgment…"

"Eh?" said Jemorille.

"I had a feeling that card was a Counter Trap," said Jeb. "And now that I've gotten you to use it…

"I activate Rainbow Life!"

His facedown Trap Card lifted up, and he discarded a card.

"I toss one card, and for this turn, all damage I would normally take is turned into Life Point gain.

"Next, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

He played the card, and the armored elf appeared. (1,400 ATK)

"Attack the Jar Turtle with 4,700 Defense Points!" he shouted. "Silver Blade Slash!"

The elf rushed at the Turtle, and slammed his sword against its shell. A multicolored aura of energy surrounded Jeb, and his Life Point counter went up.

"Now, Freed, attack the same Turtle!"

Freed rushed at the Turtle, and hit it with his weapon.

**(Jeb: 7,600) - - - - - - - - - - (Jemorille: 8,000)**

"Whoa…" said Karen. "Jeb gained back almost all the Life Points he lost…"

"Trouble is, he's no closer to lowering Jemorille's than he was before…" said Ophelia.

"My turn is over…" said Jeb.

"Seems you are a little smarter than Drumer was…" said Jemorille.

"I play the Continuous Spell Card, Summon Pass."

"Summon Pass?" said Dante. "I've never heard of that one…"

"I think it's a rare card…" said Leslie.

Jeb read the text on the card.

_And it's trouble… _he thought.

"I set this card facedown, and that will be all," said the Exile.

A new facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"My move," said Jeb, as he made a draw.

"All right!"

He played the card.

"I activate the Card Rotator Spell Card! I ditch one card…"

He discarded a card from his hand.

"…and all of your Monsters change their Battle Positions."

The two Jar Turtles stood up into Attack Mode. (200 ATK) Then the facedown Monster flipped into Attack Mode, revealing itself to be Spirit Reaper. (300 ATK)

"Heh…" said Karen. "Those Turtles aren't so tough when they're in Attack Mode…"

"I'm not done…" said Jeb. "The Monster I discarded was a powerful one that I can Special Summon from my Graveyard by removing three other Monsters in my Graveyard from play…"

Turret Warrior, Ganbara Knight, and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared behind him, and vanished into motes of light.

"So… Let's welcome… _The Blazing Mars!"_

There was a large column of fire, followed by a roar. An armored knight mounted on a large, rocky, lizard-like beast appeared on the field. Smoke poured from the beast's jaws. (2,600 ATK)

"All right!" cheered Karen. "It's about time Jeb took the gloves off and broke out one of his Legendary Planets!"

"Time to turn those Turtles to soup!" shouted Jeb. "Mars, attack with Blazing Prominence!"

Flames formed in the great lizard's jaws…

"I activate… Damage Diet," said Jemorille, as his set card lifted up. "This Trap Card halves the Battle Damage I take this turn."

An inferno of flames shot towards one of the Jar Turtles, and the rilmani staggered as it blew up.

"Next, Freed attacks your other Turtle…" said Jeb.

With far more enthusiasm, Freed leapt at the Turtle he had attacked last turn, slicing it in two.

"And now my Guardian will attack Spirit Reaper…"

The Warrior made a slash at the Zombie with his blade. It didn't shatter, but Jemorille grunted a little.

"Next…" said Jeb, "I use Mars' other effect. By sacrificing a Monster, it can inflict 500 more points of damage."

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian vanished, and Mars spit a ball of fire at the Exile…

"Damage Diet has another effect…" said Jemorille. "By removing it from play, I can halve effect damage this turn as well."

He pocketed the card as the fire hit him, and he hardly felt it.

**(Jeb: 7,600) - - - - - - - - - - (Jemorille: 4,950)**

"That's all…" said Jeb.

"Then it's my turn…" said Jemorille.

He drew a card.

"I move Spirit Reaper back to Defense Mode…" he said.

The ghost knelt, and shielded itself with its scythe. (200 DEF)

"I set one card facedown, and that will be all for my turn," he said, as another facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Just how many Trap Cards does this guy have in his deck?" asked Karen.

"Offhand, I'd wager a lot," said Ophelia. "This kind of deck is called 'Aggro-Turtle', and not just because Jar Turtle is included in it. It's the type of deck where you set Traps and rely on your opponent doing himself in by running into them."

Jeb paused for a minute.

"I'm using Freed's effect again," he said. "To take a Warrior from my deck…"

He took a card from his deck.

"Now I summon her… Getsu Fuhma!"

In a shower of lotus petals, the female _ronin _leapt onto the field, holding her katana… (1,700 ATK)

And then she froze in mid-step, as a red aura surrounded her.

"The effect of Summon Pass activates," said Jemorille. "Because Getsu Fuhma is lower than Level 5, I now draw one card…"

He made a draw.

"…then you guess whether it's a Spell, Trap, or Monster. If you guess wrong, the Monster you just summoned is destroyed."

"Fine…" said Jeb. "I guess… Trap Card."

Jemorille looked at him. He turned the card around. It was Solemn Warning.

The aura around Getsu Fuhma vanished.

"Boy…" said Karen. "He lucked out…"

"It wasn't just luck," said Ophelia. "It was probability… Like I said, Jemorille's deck relies a great deal on Traps… The Monster/Spell/Trap ratio in his deck probably leans in favor of that type of card. So it was more likely that he'd draw one at any given time."

"Exactly," said Jeb. "And since I managed to keep Getsu Fuhma, your Spirit Reaper is in big trouble, because she automatically destroys any Zombie that she attacks.

"Get it!"

Getsu Fuhma rushed at the scythe-wielding ghost…

"I activate… Magic Cylinder," said Jemorille, as his facedown card lifted up.

"Huh?" said Jeb.

Then he cried out in pain as both he and Getsu Fuhma were knocked backwards.

**(Jeb: 5,900) - - - - - - - - - - (Jemorille: 4,950)**

"I end my turn…" he moaned.

Jemorille drew a card.

"I play… Thunder Short…" he said.

"Not again…" groaned Jeb.

Jemorille played the card, and Jeb cried out in pain as lightning struck him.

"It deals 400 points of damage for each Monster you have on the field," said Jemorille. "Next, I play Attraffic Control."

He played the card, and another Continuous Spell appeared in front of him.

"This keeps you from making any attacks so long as you have three or more Monsters.

"I'll set this card facedown, and my turn is over…"

He set the last card in his hand, and it appeared facedown in his Spell Zone.

**(Jeb: 4,700) - - - - - - - - - - (Jemorille: 4,950)**

"People, I hate to be the voice of bad news," said Leslie, "but by my count, Jemorille's Wave-Motion Cannon has been there for four of his Standby Phases."

"Which means," said Dante, "unless Jeb thinks of something this turn, it will be his last turn…"

_They're right, _thought Jeb. _If I used Mars' effect and sacrificed Freed, Attraffic Control wouldn't hold Mars and Getsu back. I could destroy Spirit Reaper with Getsu and attack directly with Mars…_

_But Jemorille would still have 1,850 Life Points left, and would win next turn. _

He looked at his deck.

_I have a few Monsters that could solve this problem, but the card that he set is clearly Solemn Warning, which he'll use if I try to summon one…_

He made a draw.

Then he smirked.

"I use Mars' effect again!" he shouted.

Getsu Fuhma vanished, and Mars spit a ball of fire at Jemorille. The rilmani grunted.

"Is he crazy?" gasped Karen. "How is he going to get past Spirit Reaper now?"

"I'll show you how," said Jeb, as he threw a card into his Disk. "Rush Recklessly! It's an old card, but it still has its uses…"

"Your two Monsters can't defeat Spirit Reaper no matter how strong they are…" said Jemorille.

Then he stopped short.

"Unless…"

"That's right…" said Jeb. "I'm using Rush Recklessly to increase the Attack Score of _your _Monster."

Spirit Reaper's Attack Score rose to 1,000… And then it exploded.

"Oh, that's right…" said Dante. "When Spirit Reaper is targeted by a card effect, it goes boom…"

"And now you have nothing left to defend yourself," said Jeb. "Freed, you first…"

Freed rushed up to the Exile, and Jemorille grunted in pain as the sword slashed across his chest.

Then Jeb pointed, and Mars shot its Blazing Prominence. The rilmani screamed and fell backwards.

**(Jeb: 4,700) - - - - - - - - - - (Jemorille: 0)**

"Well buddy?" asked Jeb, as the Monsters vanished. "Am I proficient enough in my organization's weapon of choice?"

Jemorille slowly rose to his feet, and dusted himself off.

"I should say so…" he said, slowly.

"So where's Center-of-All?" asked Dante.

"_**I've been here the whole time, human!" **_boomed a voice through the large chamber.

The voice came so suddenly, that everyone jumped. Even Jemorille looked scared. The voice was demanding, full of authority, and seemed a little annoyed. And it seemed to come from everywhere at once.

The five humans felt a great power in the chamber… Not Good, not Evil… Simply power in its purest form…

"_**I've decided to listen…" **_continued the voice of Center-of-All. _**"For your sake, I hope my time won't be wasted…"**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE BLAZING MARS (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Pyro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,200

**Card Description: **You may remove 3 Monsters in your Graveyard from play to Special Summon this card from your hand or your Graveyard. Once per turn, you may Tribute 1 Monster (other than this card) to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

_Note: "The Blazing Mars" was first used by O'Brien in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" manga. Creative credit goes to the writers._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SUMMON PASS (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **A Duel Monster's card in a spotlight, surrounded by orbs of energy.

**Card Description: **When a player Normal Summons a Level 4 or lower Monster, the player's opponent draws 1 card. The summoning player then guesses what Type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap) he believes the drawn card is. If the guess is incorrect, destroy the Summoned Monster.

_Note: "Summon Pass" was first used by the Guard Robot in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" episode "Get With the Program (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: The team had found Center-of-All, and were now wondering whether or not it was a blessing or a curse. They were in the presence of godlike power, and it was clear he wasn't all too fond of being disturbed. **_

_**Still, it was possible that they could get Center-of-All's help… But the powerful rilmani would decide on his terms who was worthy of his aid. And his way of doing so likely wouldn't be what Dante and the others expected. **_

"_**Potential; The Defining Moment" is coming soon. **_


	33. The Defining Moment

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-THREE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Potential**

**The Defining Moment**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

"Uh, Mr. Center-of-All…" said Dante. "Sir?"

"_**That is who I am…"**_ said the voice.

Dante looked around.

"Uh, why can't we see you?" he asked.

"_**There is nothing for you to see,"**_ replied Center-of-All.

"_**For untold millennia, I have used this close proximity with the Spire, the symbolic center of the Outer Planes, to ponder and study the philosophical conflicts that define the universe. But there came a point when I realized that the needs of a physical body got in the way of my meditations.**_

"_**Eating, sleeping, that sort of thing… It was all a bother that got in the way, and limited my potential.**_

"_**So I abandoned my body, and evolved into a being of pure thought. I am now able to use energy drawn directly from the Spire to peer into countless worlds and realities, and plum the secrets of the cosmos unlike any other being can…**_

"_**In a way, I have become more true to my name than either of my two counterparts…"**_

"Uh, yeah…" said Dante. "Well, excuse the intrusion… But we have a slight request…"

"_**I know why you have come,"**_ replied Center-of-All's powerful voice. _**"And by the way, I'll answer Ms. Taft's question, as to why Jemorille is called an 'Exile'.**_

"_**Over the ages, he has been assigned to several worlds before being assigned to Earth, and his mistakes have caused disasters on each one. Because Earth was not nearly as advanced and developed as those worlds, we sent him there to give him a job that we doubted he could botch."**_

They all looked at Jemorille, who now looked very embarrassed.

"_**Fortunately, he seems to have learned his lesson,"**_ continued Center-of-All. _**"He's done a commendable job there so far. In another thousand years or so, he may be ready for the hard assignments again."**_

"Earth is an easy assignment?" whispered Ophelia.

"_**It is indeed, Shadowchaser,"**_ said Center-of-All. _**"Criminal justice systems on some worlds would compare Mussolini to their dictators, and see Mussolini as a pathetic joke. **_

"_**Now, onto the matter at hand… You wish for access to Jalie Squarefoot's hidden fortress, which would otherwise be inaccessible.**_

"_**One of Jalie's servants is also planning to send someone here to seek my aid… He intends to do so once his master returns. Everyone always wants something for nothing…"**_

"If you want something in return, just name it," said Dante.

"_**Something does come to mind…" **_said Center-of-All. _**"But why should I help you and not Jalie?"**_

Karen was about to say something, but Ophelia clamped her hand over her mouth.

Then a glowing portal opened in the center of the room, next to Jemorille. A man-sized figure emerged, as if he was kicked through it.

They had never met him before, but it was Dybbuk.

"Where am I?" demanded the harvester devil. "What's going on?"

He saw the three Shadowchasers.

"So, Nitemare loused up, huh?" he said. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

He pointed a finger at them…

"_**Don't bother," **_said Center-of-All. _**"Your infernal magic won't work this close to the Spire, Baron Dybbuk."**_

"And who, may I ask, are you?" asked Dybbuk, looking up.

"_**You are in the presence of Center-of-All, little fiend,"**_ said the rilmani. _**"And I might be in the mood to grant the request you wanted to propose to me.**_

"_**You want access to the mainframes at Shadowchaser Headquarters, correct? You have tried to hack into it for the past two years, but have never even gotten past the first security checkpoint.**_

"_**You never will… Not without my aid…"**_

Dybbuk's expression suddenly turned to one of excitement. He adjusted his posture and straightened his tie.

"No…" gasped Jeb. "The information in those mainframes… Jalal wouldn't trust the government of Great Britain with them! It would cause a global catastrophe if they got out!"

"I know…" said Dybbuk, evilly. "Well, let me say, we have much to offer…"

"_**Keep you dirty blood money, devil!"**_ shouted the rilmani, angrily. _**"I neither need nor want anything you can offer.**_

"_**I want to do an experiment. **_

"_**You see… For eons, I have researched the eternal conflict between Good and Evil… I have devoted most of my time to studying each philosophy in detail. **_

"_**And to decide which of you I will help, a conflict will happen right now. And seeing as the founder of the Shadowchasers had a point when he decided that Duel Monsters was a fair way of handling such matters, we will use that medium."**_

"Fine," said Dante. "I'll gladly duel this guy."

"_**No you will not, Mr. Connors,"**_ replied Center-of-All. _**"Dybbuk's opponent will be…"**_

There was a long pause.

"_**Miss Taft, step up."**_

Karen gasped.

"Karen?" shouted Ophelia.

"No way!" screamed Jeb.

"Hey, I'm fine with it…" said Dybbuk.

"Listen to me…" said Dante. "That is _not _a fair fight! If you want to see whether Good or Evil is superior…"

"_**That is not the purpose of my experiment!"**_ boomed Center-of-All.

Lightning flashed.

"_**You humans forget that my people do our hardest to make certain that **_**neither**_** Good nor Evil ever eclipses the other," **_he continued._** "We are always aware of which one is stronger at any given time, and we take steps to correct it.**_

"_**The purpose of my experiment is to see whether potential can be increased or decreased by winning or losing an important battle. Dybbuk has great potential for Evil, while Karen has incredible potential for Good. **_

"_**Should my hypothesis be correct, the potential of the winner of this duel will increase, while the potential of the loser will decrease. **_

"_**The winning side will get what they want. Should Karen win, I will grant the Shadowchasers access to Jalie's stronghold. Should Dybbuk win, I will grant Jalie access to the files of the Shadowchasers' computers. By making the stakes as high as I have, I can be certain that I will get results."**_

"Dante…" said Leslie. "Making this guy angry would _not _be a good idea…"

"He's treating us as guinea pigs…" growled Dante.

"He kind of gets to have his way here…" said Leslie. "Like I said, the rilmani are _not _like Switzerland. If people don't agree with their way of maintaining the Balance, they're willing to force it on them."

Dante looked at Karen.

"Can I have five minutes to talk to her?" he asked, looking up.

"_**Very well, but not a second longer," **_said Center-of-All. _**"I'm not a patient man…"**_

Dante took Karen by the shoulders. The poor girl was trembling like a leaf.

"I know you're scared Karen," he said. "Frankly, you should be… Everything rides on this… They say that God moves in mysterious ways…

"Now, I want you to get up in front of that guy, and do your best to imagine that this is just another duel. That he's not some beast from the infernal pits. If you panic, it will be all over…

"Take it just as you would any other duel… One card at a time. After all, if Center-of-All believes you have potential, I'm not gonna argue."

"Can we get started sometime before the next ice age?" asked Dybbuk.

Karen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned, and stood before Dybbuk.

"All right, hornhead," she said. "Prepare to get that suit dirty!"

"Right…" said Dybbuk. "I'm going to take you out in four turns!"

"Can you even count that high?" asked Karen.

Then they both screamed as lightning flashed, hitting them in the buttocks.

"_**I hate trash-talking…" **_said Center-of-All. _**"It's so undignified…"**_

_Man… _thought Jeb, _these rilmani may be creatures of pure neutrality… But they don't seem to be very nice…_

Concordant Disks appeared on Dybbuk and Karen's arms.

"_**Begin," **_said Center-of-All. _**"Ms. Taft will make the first move…"**_

**(Karen: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Dybbuk: 8,000)**

Dybbuk seemed a little upset at that, but he didn't dare argue. Karen drew her first card.

_Not bad… _she thought, as she looked over her six cards.

"All right…" she said.

She took three cards from her hand and set them in her Disk. A set Monster appeared in front of two facedown cards.

"That's all for me…" she said.

"Feh…" said Dybbuk, drawing a card.

"I summon D.D. Survivor!"

In an eerie aura of darkness, a tall man wrapped from head to toe in tattered rags appeared in front of him. (1,800 ATK)

"Attack her Monster!" he shouted. "Swift Slash!"

The Warrior rushed at the set Monster, and aimed a karate chop for it…

Then Bunilla appeared on the card, and his fist was deflected. (2,050 DEF)

"Stupid rodent…" grumbled Dybbuk. "I'll set three cards, and end my turn…"

Three facedown cards appeared behind D.D. Survivor.

**(K: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 7,750)**

"All right!" shouted Karen, as she drew a card.

"I sacrifice my 'stupid rodent'…" she said.

Bunilla turned into an orb of light.

"…for my Minoan Centaur!"

In a flash, a burly centaur with the upper body of a bearded minotaur appeared. He held a large battle-axe. (1,800 ATK)

"Next, I use his effect. By sacrificing him…"

Minoan Centaur vanished.

"I can summon not one, but _two _Level 4 or lower Beast-Warriors from my deck, so long as they aren't Effect Monsters."

Vorse Raider (1,900 ATK) and Gene-Warped Warwolf (2,000 ATK) appeared and snarled at Dybbuk.

"Not bad…" said Dybbuk.

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate the powerful Macro Cosmos!"

Suddenly, everyone was transported to a cosmic scene. The stars and planets surrounded them.

"Impressive, isn't it?" he asked. "In this realm any card that would normally go to either Graveyard is instead removed from play."

"Yeah?" said Karen. "Well try stopping this! Vorse Raider, get that D.D. Survivor!"

Vorse Raider rushed at the Warrior, swinging his axe…

"I can sure try," said Dybbuk with a grin.

Another of his facedown card lifted up.

"I activate the Spell Card, Grand Convergence!"

"Oh no…" said Leslie.

"Is that bad?" said Jeb.

"Very…" said Leslie.

All three of the Monsters on the field shattered, and Karen clutched her chest.

"Grand Convergence can only be used when Macro Cosmos is in play," said Leslie, "but when it can, it wipes out every Monster on the field, AND deals 300 points of damage to the opposing player.

"Even worse, because D.D. Survivor was removed from play by Macro Cosmos, it will be Special Summoned at the end of the turn! This guy is pretty good!"

"Of course I am…" said Dybbuk. "I deal more frequently with mortals than any of Jalie's other servants…

"Now, before this goes further, I'll activate my other Trap…"

His third facedown card lifted up.

"Needlebug Nest… Normally, this lets me send five cards from my deck to the Graveyard…"

He took five cards from the top of his deck.

"But… Due to Macro Cosmos, they are removed from play…"

He held them up, and they vanished.

"I end my turn…" said Karen.

A dark portal opened, and D.D. Survivor emerged from it. (1,800 ATK)

**(K: 7,700) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 7,750)**

"I draw," said Dybbuk.

"And one of those cards I removed from play last turn was this one…"

A card appeared in his hand.

"Card from a Different Dimension. That means I now get it back, and we both draw twice."

They both drew two cards. Dybbuk smirked at Karen.

"Next, I activate Chaos Greed," he said, as he played a Spell Card. "With at least four of my cards removed from play and none in my Graveyard, I get to draw twice more…"

He made two draws.

"Next, I sacrifice D.D. Survivor…" he said.

The Warrior turned into an orb of light.

"…for Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

With a roar, the dark Monarch loomed over the field, glaring at Karen. (2,400 ATK)

"Now I can remove one card from play," said Dybbuk. "Let's see…"

He pointed to the set card to Karen's right.

"How about that one?"

Caius formed a dark core in his hands, and hurled it at the card…

"I chain-activate it!" shouted Karen. "Scapegoat!"

The card lifted up before it vanished, and the four fluffy, colored sheep appeared. (0 DEF x4)

"You think those four puffballs can protect you for long?" asked Dybbuk.

Caius fired a blast, and Karen shielded herself as an explosion consumed the blue sheep.

"I set one card," he said, as a facedown card appeared, "and my turn is over…"

The portal appeared again, and once again, D.D. Survivor emerged. (1,800 ATK)

Karen made a draw.

"Well, what do you know," she said, as she glared at Dybbuk, "it's my old friend Panther Warrior…"

She played the card, and the scimitar-armed panther-man leapt onto the field. (2,000 ATK)

Then her other facedown card lifted up.

"Now, Shrink!" she shouted.

Caius groaned, and shrank to half his size. (1,200 ATK)

"All right…" she said, as the red sheep vanished. "I'll get rid of this guy, and…"

Panther Warrior let out a roar, and leapt at the Monarch, cutting him in twain.

"Ergh…" said Dybbuk.

Karen threw three cards into her Disk, and three facedown cards appeared in three flashes of light.

"End…" she said.

**(K: 7,700) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 6,950)**

"You're trying my patience, Karen…" said Dybbuk.

He made a draw.

"I play Chaos End!" he shouted. "Because at least seven of my cards have been removed from play…

"Well, see for yourself…"

There was an explosion on the field, and Panther Warrior, the two remaining Tokens, and D.D. Survivor were incinerated.

"At least you can't bring Survivor back until the End Phase…" said Karen.

"I'm not too concerned with that," said Dybbuk, as his facedown card lifted up. "I activate Escape from the Dark Dimension. Now I can summon Caius back to the field."

Another portal opened, and Caius emerged, looking over the field again. (2,400 ATK)

"Now, a special guest," said Dybbuk. "This card was hard to find, even for me… But it was it worth it…

"I summon Tour Guide From the Underworld."

In a dark aura, an attractive young woman with red hair, dressed in an attendant's uniform, holding a handbag with a skull printed on it, appeared in front of him. (1,000 ATK)

"Ho boy…" said Jeb.

"And by summoning her," continued Dybbuk. "I get to summon a Level 3 Fiend from my deck… Like Gren Maju da Eiza!"

In a burst of fire, a hideous-looking creature appeared. It wasn't humanoid; it looked more like a demonic, bloated insect with a horned skull for a head and a pair of fiendish wings.

"Uh…" said Jeb. "You do know that a Monster summoned with Tour Guide's effect loses its own effect right? That means Gren is pretty much powerless."

(0 ATK)

"It will all make sense soon…" said Dybbuk. "For now…

"I Overlay Tour Guide and Gren Maju da Eiza…"

The two Monsters turned into a vortex of glowing energy.

"…to Xyz Summon Leviair the Sea Dragon!"

With a roar, a large, limbless serpent with large wings and a fiery mane appeared hovering in mid-air. It let out a loud screech. (1,800 ATK)

"Okay, that's trouble…" said Jeb.

"Now, I use its effect," continued Dybbuk.

He took Gren Maju da Eiza from underneath the card.

"By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster that's been removed from play."

"You _can _bring Survivor back this turn!" gasped Karen.

"I said A Monster, not necessarily mine," said Dybbuk. "I seem to remember one of yours that would be better."

In a flash of light, Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared on Dybbuk's side of the field. (2,000 ATK)

_This is gonna hurt… _thought Karen.

And she was right. The next five seconds hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. Leviair spouted flames, Caius hurled its orb of darkness, and Warwolf's claws stabbed into her. She fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes.

"Karen!" shouted Dante.

"I'm fine…" croaked Karen.

She was lying, but she didn't want to give Dybbuk the satisfaction.

**(K: 1,500) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 6,950)**

"I'm not done…" said Dybbuk.

"Did you Shadowchasers really think you could keep Sarah from contacting me forever? Well, they had to let her call her lawyer eventually… And it's safe to say now, I know all about this kid's deck. Sarah was eager to tell me…"

He played a Spell Card.

"I activate Lullaby of Obedience!" he shouted. "And it works as follows… I pay 1,000 Life Points to declare the name of a Monster that's Level 8 or higher, and if that card is in my opponent's deck, I get to take it.

"The card I name… Is Beast King Barbaros."

Karen frowned. She took the card from her deck.

"Just take it…" she said, as Dybbuk walked up to take it.

"Thank you," said Dybbuk as he grabbed it, clearly not thankful at all.

"And while you're thinking about using it," said Karen, "I'll activate this…"

One of her facedown cards lifted up.

"Shock Draw!" she shouted.

"And to it, I'll chain another one…"

Another facedown card lifted up.

"Emergency Provisions!"

Shock Draw and her other facedown card vanished, and she glowed with energy.

"I took 6,200 points of damage that turn," she said, "so I get to make six draws!"

She drew six cards from her deck.

"I end my turn…" growled Dybbuk.

D.D. Survivor appeared once again. (1,800 ATK)

**(K: 3,500) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 5,950)**

"You think Karen could turn this around?" asked Dante.

"I don't know," said Ophelia. "Dybbuk's strategy couldn't be clearer.

"When he detached Gren to use Leviair's effect, Gren was removed from play due to Macro Cosmos. When he uses Leviair's effect the second time, he'll be able to summon Gren with its effect intact.

"And he'll have a total of five Monsters, enough to summon Barbaros with its fullest potential and still keep two of them. In my opinion, it doesn't look good for Karen."

Karen drew a card, giving her a total of nine cards.

"Mind if I ask a question, pal?" she asked.

"If you mind me not having to answer it," replied Dybbuk.

Karen glared at him.

"You devils consider yourselves exemplars of Law…" said Karen.

"That we do, thank you!" exclaimed Dybbuk. "And we're proud of it!"

"Eh, the only reason they have laws is so they can figure out how to break them…" grumbled Jeb.

"I'll deal with you, later…" said Dybbuk.

"So why the Chaos Deck?" asked Karen.

Dybbuk chuckled a little.

"Chaos Deck?" he asked. "Well… I suppose it may be referred to as a 'Chaos Deck' by players nowadays… But is truly Chaos in the same way that the Abyssal hordes are?

"I should say not… If my deck was Chaos in that way, it would have no balance, and no strategy. The cards would be completely random, and have no synergy with each other.

"Tell me that my strategy isn't logical and orderly, I dare you. It's a sound and competent deck. And it's winning, I'll add.

"It's as far removed from the Chaos of the Abyss as black is to white."

"I guess I can't deny that…" said Karen, as she took a card from her hand. "I play Heavy Storm!"

She played the card, and a furious storm tore across the field. Macro Cosmos shattered, and the cosmic scene vanished. Escape From the Dark Dimension burst, and Caius was sucked into oblivion.

"You little brat!" shouted Dybbuk.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" continued Karen.

She played the card, and Bunilla appeared in front of her. (2,050 DEF)

"You used Monster Reborn to bring back a rabbit?" asked Dybbuk in disbelief.

"I set one card, and one Monster, and end my turn," said Karen.

A facedown card and a facedown Monster appeared in front of her.

"All right, Karen…" said Dybbuk, as he drew a card. "You've had your fun… Now it's my move, and I may actually enjoy this…

"I use the effect of Leviair the Sea Dragon again…"

He discarded Tour Guide From the Underworld, and with a powerful roar, the Red Lotus Beast appeared in a fiery conflagration.

"There are nine of my cards now removed from play, and Gren Maju da Eiza gains 400 points for each one!"

(3,600 ATK)

"And now, I sacrifice my other three Monsters…"

D.D. Survivor, Gene-Warped Warwolf, and Leviair the Sea Dragon vanished into grains of light.

With a primal roar, Beast-King Barbaros leapt onto the field. (3,000 ATK)

"Since this is your card," said Dybbuk with a smirk, "I'm sure you know what happens when I summon it by sacrificing three Monsters…"

Karen braced herself as her facedown Wild Nature's Release and her two Monsters exploded.

And then she grinned.

"Oh yeah…" she said, still grinning. "I know loads about my own Monsters…"

She held up card.

"…including this one, the one that was set…"

"Neko Mane King?" shouted Dybbuk.

"That means your turn is over right now…" said Karen. "Sorry, Charlie…"

"She completely baited him!" gasped Jeb.

"And her trap did more than foil Dybbuk's plan…" said Ophelia. "It's clearly shaken him mentally. He's obviously not used to being outsmarted by mortals… Especially not fourteen-year-olds…"

"Make… your… move…" said Dybbuk, through his teeth.

Barbaros turned to him and gave him a dirty look.

"What are you looking at!" he shouted.

"I think he isn't too happy with his new boss," said Karen, as she drew a card.

"Anyway… I'll set a Monster and two facedown cards, and that will be all."

Two set cards appeared, then a set Monster appeared in front of it.

"My move…" said Dybbuk, drawing a card.

"First, I summon a second D.D. Survivor…"

He played the card, and a clone of the first Survivor appeared in front of him.

"Next, I play the Continuous Spell, Dimensional Fissure."

He played the card, and with a loud rumble, the very air behind him tore open, making a hole in the spatial fabric, revealing a dark void on the other side.

"It isn't as good as Macro Cosmos," he said, "but at least it removes Monsters from play.

"Next I play… Soul Release…"

He played the Spell Card.

"I'll remove five of my own cards from play…"

Macro Cosmos, Escape From the Dark Dimension, Tour Guide from the Underworld, Leviair the Sea Dragon, and his first D.D. Survivor appeared behind him, and dissolved into nothing.

"Why did he do that?" asked Jeb.

"Why do you think?" asked Dante. "Look at Gren Maju da Eiza. It's getting huge!"

(5,600 ATK)

"This is overkill," said Leslie. "He doesn't just want to win the duel… He wants poor Karen to suffer…"

"D.D. Survivor, attack!" shouted Dybbuk.

The Warrior rushed at the set Monster…

But his fist collided with something that it couldn't break. It looked like a small dog with short ears, wearing a green bandana around its neck. (600 DEF)

"Huh?" said Dybbuk.

"That's Shiba-Warrior Taro," said Karen. "It can't be destroyed by battle."

"First bunnies, now puppies?" shouted the falxugon. "What sort of crazy duel is this?"

Karen just looked at him hard.

"I end my turn…" he hissed.

"My move!" shouted Karen.

She drew a card.

"Taro, move to Attack Mode!" she shouted.

Everyone gasped as the small Beast-Warrior stood up. (800 ATK)

"Next, with Enemy Controller," continued Karen, as she played a Spell Card, "I can move D.D. Survivor into Defense Mode."

D.D. Survivor knelt, and crossed his arms. (200 DEF)

"Attack his D.D. Survivor, Taro!" shouted Karen.

Taro yelped, and trotted up to the defending Warrior. It leapt, and crushed him.

"Good boy," she said.

"Fool…" said Dybbuk. "He was removed from play by my Spell Card… That means he'll be back when your turn ends."

"I know…" said Karen. "I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't an option for you when I used this card…"

She played a Spell Card.

"Creature Swap?" gasped Dybbuk.

"That's right," said Karen. "I give you Shiba-Warrior Taro in exchange for one of your Monsters.

"Now which one is it gonna be?"

Dybbuk paused for a minute.

_Okay, let me think about this… _he thought. _If I give her Gren, its Attack Score will depend on the number of cards _she's _removed from play… More than seven, and it will be stronger than Barbaros…_

_Let's see, there was Vorse Raider, Gene-Warped Warwolf, Scapegoat, Shrink…_

_Wait, wait! I summoned Gene-Warped Warwolf and then sacrificed it… So it's in her Graveyard now… Oh, usually I only have to keep track of my own cards!_

_Damn, she has ways of removing her own cards from play too… Like that Akz the Pumer guy…_

"I'm waiting, hornhead…" said Karen.

"Fine!" shouted Dybbuk. "I choose Beast King Barbaros!"

In two flashes of light, the two Monsters switched places.

"Welcome back, big guy…" said Karen.

Barbaros grinned at her.

"He's worthless to me now that his effect was wasted anyway," said Dybbuk.

"Yeah, well it's still my turn…" said Karen.

One of her facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate Dust Tornado!"

The cyclone ripped across the field, and blew the Dimensional Fissure to particles.

"Because I destroyed one of your cards," she continued, "Shiba-Warrior Taro's effect is activated, and it returns to my hand."

This time Dybbuk almost _completely _lost his nerve as the small Beast-Warrior vanished and its card appeared in Karen's hand.

Karen set two cards into her Disk, and two facedown cards appeared behind Barbaros.

"That… ought to do it…" she said.

A portal opened, and D.D. Survivor emerged once again. (1,800 ATK)

Dybbuk drew a card. This was getting less fun by the second…

"Gren Maju Da Eiza…" he said. "Attack Beast King Barbaros with Chaos Flames!"

The Red Lotus Beast's eyes glowed fiery red, and a blast of super-intense heat that seemed to fill the room shot towards Karen and her Monster. Karen screamed as she was propelled backwards.

"Karen!" screamed Ophelia.

As the smoke cleared, Karen was getting to her feet, slowly, panting for breath. She was covered with soot and scorch marks, but she seemed to be okay, and strangely, so was Barbaros.

And a Trap Card had been activated.

"It's called Superficial Peace…" she said, as she gasped for breath. "It made all Monsters on the field invincible this turn…"

**(K: 900) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 5,950)**

Dybbuk didn't say anything. He turned a card on his Disk, and D.D. Survivor crouched in Defense Mode. (200 DEF) Then he set a card on his Disk, and a hidden Monster appeared.

"End…" he said.

"I draw!" shouted Karen.

She drew a card. She looked at it strangely.

She put it aside, and took Shiba-Warrior Taro from her hand again. In a flash, it appeared on the field again. (800 ATK)

"Now I activate… Powerful Rebirth!" she shouted, as one of her facedown cards lifted up.

Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared once again. (2,000 ATK)

"It not only brings my Monster back from the Graveyard, it increases his Attack Score by 100 and his Level by 1. So Gene-Warped Warwolf is now Level 5."

(2,100 ATK)

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Dybbuk.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Karen, with a grin. "I forgot to mention… Shiba-Warrior Taro has one more trick…"

"Don't tell me…" said Dybbuk.

"That's right…" said Karen. "It's a Tuner."

The small dog flew towards the ceiling of the soaring temple, and Gene-Warped Warwolf followed. The glowing rings appeared, and Warwolf flew through them.

"_Let the call of the wild sound, and the primal spirits of these creatures answer! Combine instinct and skill into a powerful fighter!"_

**(*2 + *5 = *7)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Hellhound Crusader!"_

There was a low growl, and a much less friendly-looking hound appeared where the two Monsters had been. It was a tall, humanoid Beast-Warrior with black fur and a doglike head, wearing a sleeveless overcoat over a black jumpsuit. A long scar ran down the right side of his face. His hands were clawed and he had a long bushy tail sprouting from the back of his overcoat.

He howled, and drew a long, sharp katana. (2,400 ATK)

"Big deal…" said Dybbuk. "Gren is more than twice as strong…"

"Well, he has help…" said Karen.

Her last Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate… Beast Rising! I can use the effect of this card once per turn, and remove a Beast or Beast-Warrior from play to increase the Attack Score of another one by the removed Monsters' Attack Score."

"Don't tell me she's going to banish Barbaros!" gasped Jeb.

Karen hung her head.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm doing…" she said sadly. "I hate to do it, but I have to. I'm sure he'll understand."

Barbaros turned to her, and then nodded. Then he vanished.

"It won't be in vain," said Karen, "because now, Hellhound Crusader gains 3,000 Attack Points!"

(5,400 ATK)

"Heh, heh…" said Dybbuk.

Then he burst out laughing.

"Couldn't add, huh?" he asked. "It's _still _not strong enough!"

"Did I mention that Hellhound Crusader has a neat effect of his own?" asked Karen. "When he attacks, he gains 400 Attack Points for each Monster _you _have on the field."

The Beast-Warrior leveled his sword at the Red Lotus Beast.

"So with three Monsters on your side of the field, that's gonna be more than enough. Strike down that abomination! Show it some fire of your own!"

Hellhound Crusader charged at the Chaos Fiend, turning into a flaming blur. As it ran, its Attack Score shot up to 6,600, around the same time its sword hit home. The demon let out an unearthly scream…

And as Hellhound Crusader appeared back on Karen's side of the field, Gren Maju Da Eiza collapsed, and exploded in a blast that shook the entire room.

**(K: 900) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 4,950)**

Dybbuk was speechless. His best card had been defeated… By battle no less, something that wasn't easy to do with that Monster.

Karen set her last card into her Disk, and it materialized facedown.

"It's your move…" said Karen.

Dybbuk drew a card.

_That demented dog's Attack Score isn't going back to normal! _he thought, as he looked at Hellhound Crusader. _The effect of that Trap Card is permanent!_

_Curses! Barbaros may have been banished, but I can almost hear him mocking me from the Void!_

He looked at the card he had drawn.

_Well… Fine… I'm pretty sure that more than three of her cards have been banished…_

His facedown Monster flipped into Attack Mode.

"Reveal, D.D. Scout Plane," he said.

The Monster was a small Machine, spherical in shape, with two spindly arms, and a big eye on the front. (800 ATK)

"Next, I think I'll summon a _second _D.D. Scout Plane…"

Another of the small drones appeared. (800 ATK)

"Then, I'll Overlay my two Scout Planes…"

The two Machines turned into a swirling vortex of energy.

"…to summon an Xyz of a different sort… Meet Gachi Gachi Gantetsu."

The Monster that appeared was a hulking, muscular ogre that seemed to be made at least partially out of stone. It wore metal bands on its arms, and a pair of grey trousers.

It knelt in Defense Mode. (1,800 DEF)

"And due to its effect, all of my Monsters gain 200 Attack and Defense Points for every Overlay Unit it has."

D.D. Survivor rose to a Defense Score of 600, while Gachi Gachi Gantetsu itself rose to 2,200.

"Karen has turned this duel around 180!" exclaimed Jeb. "Now Dybbuk is the one defending."

"Defending… Or stalling?" asked Leslie.

"Now, I set a card facedown, and end my turn…" said Dybbuk, as a reversed card appeared behind his Monsters.

Karen looked at the large Rock closely for a minute. She made a draw.

It was Chiron the Mage…

_Hmm… _she thought.

"Worried about this Trap Card, Karen?" asked Dybbuk.

Then it lifted up.

"Worries over… I activate D.D. Dynamite!"

"Huh?" asked Karen.

"This powerful Trap Card deals damage to you equal to 300 times the number of your cards that's been removed from play," said the falxugon with a grin.

Karen stepped back in surprise as a bomb appeared next to her.

"In other words…" said Dybbuk, "you lose…"

Karen's supporters tried to look away as the bomb exploded…

The smoke cleared…

Miraculously, Karen was unharmed, and Chiron the Mage was in front of her. (1,800 ATK)

**(K: 450) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 4,950)**

"How…" said Dybbuk.

"I haven't lost yet…" said Karen, pointing to the now activated facedown card she had set. "It's a Quickplay Spell called Pact of the Lycans. Because I would have lost the duel from the damage that Trap would have caused, I was allowed to cut my Life Points in half and Special Summon a Beast-Warrior from my hand to reduce the damage to zero. Nifty card, huh?

"Hellhound Crusader, attack!"

The savage Beast-Warrior rushed at Gachi Gachi Gantetsu…

"I use Gachi Gachi Gantetsu's effect!" shouted Dybbuk. "By getting rid of one Overlay Unit, he isn't destroyed…"

He discarded one D.D. Scout Plane, and the large ogre deflected the Beast-Warrior's sword with his wristband as his Defense Score fell to 2,000.

Karen paused. She turned to Chiron.

"Go ahead…" she said.

Chiron aimed his staff at D.D. Survivor and blasted a beam of scarlet energy, blowing him to pieces.

"I'll end my turn there…"

Dybbuk made a draw.

And then he grinned evilly at Karen.

"I summon Dimensional Alchemist!" he shouted.

He played the card and a figure in full plate armor wearing a Guy Fawkes mask appeared next to his Xyz. (1,300 ATK) –) (1,500 ATK)

"Now, if I use his first effect," he continued, "I could remove the top card from my deck from play, and increase his Attack Score by 500…

"But… I'm not going to do that…

"Dimensional Alchemist, attack Chiron the Mage!"

"Huh?" said Karen.

Dimensional Alchemist formed a Dark Core in its hands, and hurled it at Chiron. Chiron swatted it aside, and the strange Fairy fell backwards, shattering.

"Perfect…" said Dybbuk. "Because it was destroyed, I get to recover one of my Monsters that was removed from play…"

A card materialized in his hand. He smirked, and turned it forward. It was Caius the Shadow Monarch.

"Sadly," he continued, "since I've already summoned, I'll have to wait until next turn to summon it. Until then… Make your move…"

**(K: 450) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 4,650)**

"This is bad…" said Dante. "If he sacrifices his Gachi Gachi Gantetsu to summon that, Karen will lose her advantage…"

"Actually, Dante, Karen will lose the duel," said Ophelia. "Hellhound Crusader is a Dark Monster, and when Caius's effect is used on a Monster of that Attribute, the opponent takes 1,000 points of damage.

"In fact, even if Karen somehow gets rid of Hellhound Crusader, Dybbuk can easily win by using Caius's effect on itself. And with one Overlay Unit left on Gachi Gachi Gantetsu, Karen will have to think of something – fast."

Karen took a deep breath.

She drew one card.

Then he face lit up.

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox!" she shouted, as she threw it on her Disk.

With a snarl, the axe-wielding minotaur appeared. (1,700 ATK)

"I'm so scared," said Dybbuk, sarcastically. "So your pooch has a trampling effect now. Do the math, you little brat.

"If it attacks Gachi Gachi Gantetsu, I'll take 3,800 points of damage, and have 850 left. And my Monster will survive. It will have to lower its Defense Score to 1,800, but neither of your other two Monsters can defeat that."

"Uh, hornhead?" asked Karen. "You're overlooking one big factor…"

"Eh?" said Dybbuk.

Then he turned pale as he realized what she meant.

"That's right…" said Karen. "My Beast Rising can be used every turn!

"So, I'll remove Chiron the Mage from play to increase Hellhound Crusader's power even further!"

Chiron vanished, and Crusader let out a howl of pure bloodlust. (7,200 ATK)

"So now it's enough…" said Karen. "Attack his Gachi Gachi Gantetsu! Primal Slash!"

Hellhound Crusader rushed at the Rock Xyz again, and while it held, Dybbuk didn't. He screamed as the impact threw him backwards.

**(K: 450) - - - - - - - - - - (D: 0)**

"_**The duel is over," **_said Center-of-All. _**"Ms. Taft is victorious…**_

"…_**as I expected she'd be."**_

"Hold on…" growled Dybbuk.

He tried to get up, but stumbled.

"Before you do anything rash…"

"_**I've made my decision, falxugon," **_said Center-of-All. _**"And I always honor my end of an agreement.**_

"_**But unlike your kind, my agreements always state the terms perfectly clearly."**_

"Now you listen to me, you pompous, stuck-up snob!" shouted Dybbuk, as he did get up. "What gives you the right…"

"_**Typical…" **_said Center-of-All. _**"Be gone…"**_

Another portal opened, and Dybbuk was seemingly pushed through it.

Dante rushed up to Karen.

"You did it, Karen!" he shouted, hugging her.

"_**That she did," **_said Center-of-All. _**"And my experiment was a success. **_

"_**I can see now that this experiment will enhance Karen's potential for Good exponentially. She may make an excellent Shadowchaser when she gets older. **_

"_**And as for Dybbuk… The humiliation he has suffered here will lower his potential for Evil a great deal…**_

"_**Assuming he survives much longer…"**_

"What did you mean when you said you 'expected' Karen to win?" asked Ophelia.

"_**It was a presumption based on a lot of factors," **_said Center-of-All. _**"She was fighting for a worthier cause, more was at stake for her, and I do believe that she had far more support from greater powers than that falxugon did.**_

"_**I may be powerful, Shadowchasers, but unlike Jalie and his servants, I recognize how powerful the true gods are. That is Jalie's greatest weakness. He underestimates the abilities of the beings he wishes to join in the lofty heights of the divine realms.**_

"_**Jalie thinks that a god can be fought and killed just like any other foe… But if his plan continues as scheduled, he'll find Tharizdun an enemy quite unlike any he has ever encountered. The gods operate on a completely different set of rules than mortals."**_

"So… You think we're being supported by divine powers?" asked Karen, hardly believing it. "Maybe even by Tharizdun?"

"_**I'd say it's almost a certainty," **_said Center-of-All. _**"I cannot, however, say for certain whether or not Tharizdun even knows of Jalie's plans yet… His view of the universe is limited due to his condition. But as you know, almost everyone has a stake in this. Whether or not they will – or can – actually intervene, it is too soon to tell."**_

"So will you tell us how to get to Squarefoot's stronghold?" asked Jeb.

Then Jemorille, who had been silently watching the whole time, spoke up.

"Go to the place where it is boiling and freezing at the same time," he said, "and you will find what you want."

"Another brainteaser?" asked Ophelia.

"_**Indeed," **_said Center-of-All. _**"If you solve it, your goal will be in sight.**_

"_**Now don't press your luck by coming back here again…"**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The next instant, they were back on the airship…

And to their shock, it was parked on a grassy knoll, overlooking the valley where Shadowchaser Headquarters was hidden.

Dante hit a number on his cellphone.

"Boss?" he said. "We're back…"

"Boiling and freezing at the same time?" asked Ophelia.

"I don't think I can solve that one…" said Jeb. "Maybe we have to find an ice cream store that's on fire…"

"No, it's coordinates…" said Karen. "I've heard that thing before…"

"Karen…" said Ophelia.

"Wait…" said Dante. "Let her talk…"

"Leslie, do you have a map anywhere here?" asked Karen.

Leslie took a map of the world out of a drawer, and then spread it on a table.

"On a Celsius thermometer," said Karen, as she looked at the map, "the freezing point of water is zero degrees, while the boiling point is a hundred degrees.

"But degrees can also mean coordinates on a map. Clearly, he wants us to go to a spot on the Earth where zero degrees Latitude – the Equator – intersects 100 degrees Longitude.

"Now, there's no spot on land where 100 degrees West Longitude meets the Equator… That's in the middle of the ocean…

"But at 100 degrees _East _Longitude at the Equator, that places you in Indonesia…"

Leslie turned on her laptop. She clicked on an icon, and then typed in a few things.

"The small city of Padang, to be precise…" she said. "We'd better go speak to Jalal to look closer…"

"And you're going home, young lady," said Dante, taking Karen by the hand. "But… Once this is over, we'll be sure to mention you in the records."

Karen sighed a little, but truthfully, she'd had enough for now…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dybbuk walked briskly down a hallway in Jalie's fortress. Never before had he been this angry. He had been bested not only by a mortal, but by one who was still using a training bra…

He quite jumped as Ibza appeared in front of him.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"You're in trouble," said Ibza.

"Don't start with me, Ibza!" shouted Dybbuk. "Those meddling Shadowchasers convinced Center-of-All to tell them where this place is! They could be here at any time!"

Ibza looked at him.

"I stand corrected…" he said. "NOW you're in trouble.

"The master came back about an hour ago… He was angry when he found out that the Doomdreamer escaped, and got even angrier when he found out that you were AWOL.

"He told me to tell you when I saw you to get your ass to his throne room pronto."

Dybbuk quivered in fear…

"Tell Franct and Victor to prepare for the Shadowchasers' arrival…" he said, somberly.

He straightened his tie.

"I'll go apologize to Lord Jalie…"

Ibza watched as Dybbuk slowly walked down the hallway.

"Can I have your desk?" he asked.

"Shut up!" shouted Dybbuk.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, in the Shadowchasers core command center, Jeb, Ophelia, and Dante, were watching as Jalal and some technicians brought the small city of Padang up on a screen.

"Seems we're right on the money," said Jalal. "There is an intra-planetary portal just outside of Padang…"

"So it leads to another world?" asked Jeb.

"No, that would be an _inter-_planetary portal," replied Jalal. "And intra-planetary portal leads to another location on the same world.

"Jalie sure picked a clever spot for this portal... I haven't had to send anyone to Padang for three-hundred and seventy-five years…"

"Can you tell where the portal leads?" asked Ophelia.

"Yeah…" said Jalal. "Believe it or not… Antarctica! For some reason, Jalie choose to build his base at the bottom of the world… It's the most unlikely place for a stronghold… For mortals, it's impossible to build a large building on land covered with hundreds of feet of ice, but I suppose devils from Cania can manage it.

"And it looks like we hit the jackpot… That portal does lead to a rather large fortress there, and it seems to be the true entrance."

"Uh, 'true' entrance?" asked Dante.

"Devils' strongholds always have multiple physical entrances," replied Jalal. "But most of them are 'fake entrances'. They're placed in plain sight, and look like easy means of access, but always contain lethal booby traps. The true entrance, the place where one can enter safely, is always well-hidden.

"This portal should lead you directly into the main foyer, where the traps are minimal.

"Get ready to go people… It shouldn't be long before the security there is beefed up too…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LULLABY OF OBEDIENCE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A robed, stern-faced deity pointing a finger down.

**Card Description: **Pay 1,000 Life Points. State the name of 1 Monster that is Level 8 or higher. If a Monster with that name is in your opponent's deck, add 1 Monster with that name from his or her deck to your hand.

_Note: "Lullaby of Obedience" was first used by Kaiba in the original anime episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARD FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A mysterious machine crackling with energy, with a Duel Monsters card forming inside it.

**Card Description: **When this card is removed from play, return it to the owner's hand during the Standby Phase of the owner's next turn. At this time, both players draw 2 cards from their respective decks.

_Note: "Card from a Different Dimension" was first used by Kaiser in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "The Graduation Match (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**POWERFUL REBIRTH (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Dark King of the Abyss bursting out of the ground in a cemetery, surrounded by a blazing aura of energy.

**Card Description: **Select 1 Level 4 or lower Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. Its ATK and DEF are both increased by 100, and its Level is increased by 1. If this card leaves he field, destroy the Special Summoned Monster. If the Special Summoned Monster leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases, you take 1,000 points of damage.

_Note: "Powerful Rebirth" was first used by Jack in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" episode "Fortune Cup Finale (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SUPERFICIAL PEACE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A serene and beautiful landscape with a setting sun.

**Card Description:** During this turn, Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. During this turn, when a Monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

_Note: "Superficial Peace" was first used by Jean in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" episode "The Edge of Elimination (Part 3)". (The version used here is the version used in Tag Force 6, which is more balanced.) Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**HELLHOUND CRUSADER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level: <strong>7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,500

**Card Description: **_Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type non-Tuner Monsters._

This card is also considered a Beast-Type Monster. When this card battles an opposing Monster, increase its ATK by 400 for each Monster your opponent controls during the Damage Step only.

_Note: "Hellhound Crusader" was created by fanfic author Lux-Nero. Used with permission. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PACT OF THE LYCANS (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image: **A man chanting by a bonfire in a dark wood, as a wolf-like spirit hovers over him.

**Card Description: **Activate when you would take Effect Damage or Battle Damage sufficient to reduce your Life Points to zero. Pay half your Life Points and Special Summon a Beast-Warrior-Type Monster from your hand in Attack Position. Reduce the damage to zero.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next: **_

_**Dugan: The Shadowchasers had scored a major victory, and not a minute too soon, it seemed. Their window of opportunity was up, and Jalie was back. Unfortunately, that meant, unbeknownst to them, that they would eventually have to deal with them when they invaded the fortress. **_

_**Exactly what they would find there, it was hard to say. But there were two criminals who were eager for revenge against these three particular Shadowchasers who would be greeting them, who would be far more dangerous this time than they were before. **_

"_**Dragon's Fire; The Lair" is coming soon. **_


	34. Dragon's Fire

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-FOUR**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Dragon's Fire**

**The Lair**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Dybbuk was gasping for breath.

But that was hardly a surprise. Jalie was strangling him.

The Lich-Fiend lifted the falxugon off the floor with one hand, and slowly squeezed the life out of him. Eventually, a loud snap sounded in the room.

Jalie dropped the body on the floor, and then looked at it.

"Apology accepted, Baron Dybbuk," he said.

Jalie turned around. Three diabolic creatures had been watching. These three were his top advisors, servants who had been with him longer than any other, who he trusted more than most.

The first one had the same diabolic features as Dybbuk: horns, goat-like legs, and a barbed tail. But he was bald on his head, was rather portly, and wore the robes of an arcane spellcaster.

This was a logokron, an evolved form of the falxugon, and most often the rank a devil obtained before becoming a paeliryon. Logokrons were also devils who acted as tempters of mortals, but on a much greater scale than falxugons. When Dybbuk had mentioned that it was standard policy in Hell for falxugons to offer aid to the leaders of rebellions and revolutions, logokrons were usually the masterminds behind these plans, directing the falxugons in the task.

But logokrons also targeted established nations, especially those suffering from depressions, inflations, or famines. Their silver tongues spoken into the ears of a charismatic leader could possibly lead the country's government, and hopefully the country itself, down a wicked path. It was quite possible that some of the most infamous despots in history had been influenced by a logokron, either indirectly or by making an actual deal with one.

The second advisor was a being sculpted out of shadow. It had the vague shape of a centaurian creature, with four arms on its humanoid half. Its eyes glimmered with light.

This was a phane, a creature that was not truly a devil, but still a creature dedicated to Evil and Law who devils often counted among their allies. Phanes were one of several species of abominations – a catch-all term for beings that were created by the gods by accident, either through illicit relationships or by errors in acts of creation. (A good deal of abominations were unique beings, but some mistakes of the gods happened often enough that one type of abomination was created more than once. Phanes had been created several times by gods who didn't learn after the first one came into being, and while they weren't technically a race unto themselves, they were often thought of as so.)

In a phane's case, they were ill-conceived creations by gods with dominance over time. A phane had the power to see into the pasts and futures of alternate realities, and even duplicate objects from these realities. Powerful devils found them very useful. They looked into all the possible future paths that a phane could see, and tried their hardest to manipulate events so that the one they desired actually came to pass.

The third advisor was Jalie's most trusted one… She had been his consort before he had become undead, and still remained loyal to him as a lich. She looked like an erinyes, but was even more beautiful. Her figure and bone structure almost reached feminine perfection, she had piercing, violet eyes, pouty lips, and long amber hair that cascaded down to her waist. She was wearing sexy black lingerie.

She wasn't an erinyes, but had been one long ago. The brachina, or pleasure devils, were an evolved form of the erinyes, and only the most successful of them could be granted promotion to this form. With this station came the power and infamy of being among the greatest seducers in Hell.

It was a simple matter for a brachina to turn the average man (or even the average woman) into putty in her hands, but no self-respecting brachina ever chose the 'average man' as a target. They went after mortals whom normal erinyes could never possibly seduce. Great and noble heroes and incorruptible church elders were their targets. The longer the target's fall from righteousness, the sweeter it was for the brachina. And if she did her job well, a brachina could look forward to one day joining the ranks of the pit fiends… If she wanted to, that is. Not all of them chose to give up the special power they had that allowed them to escape the ugliness of Hell and walk the world of mortals.

In fact, this brachina was the last remaining servant that had been in Jalie's employ when he was a living pit fiend. All the rest were long dead, having perished on the field of battle, having fallen under an assassin's knife, or having been executed, either via Jalie's order or that of Mephistopheles himself.

Jalie took Dybbuk's deck out of the Concordant Disk on his arm, and placed it inside his robe. The three advisors were a little disappointed; the deck had a lot of cards that they would have wanted. (Jalie had clearly taken it because he knew they would fight over it; they were loyal to him, but outright hated each other.)

He went to the far wall of the throne room, and a safe appeared on it. He lifted his staff, and both the staff and the safe glowed.

"This is bad," said the phane. "Now that Dybbuk has messed up, five new possible outcomes have appeared, and three of them do not end in our favor."

"You know what your problem is, Xon?" asked the brachina. "YOU are a pessimist. No-one likes a pessimist."

Xon looked at her.

"No-one likes a cheap bimbo either," he said.

She glared at him coldly. Jalie just ignored the exchange; he had learned long ago to turn a deaf ear to their squabbling. Having your top servants hate each other was traditionally a good thing for powerful devils like Jalie… If they got along enough to cooperate with each other, there was more of a threat that they'd turn against you.

"So what's the plan?" asked the logokron. "The Hellfire Sentinel is ready to be tested, but these three mortals could throw a serious monkey wrench into our procedure."

"With any luck, Franct and Victor will give me time to prepare," replied Jalie.

The glowing stopped, and the safe swung open. He took a deck of cards out of the safe, and then closed it. This was his real deck, a powerful set of cards that only certain Dukes of Hell were allowed to use.

"I guess if you want something done around here…" he continued, "you have to do it yourself…

"I suppose I could roast them alive, but I have something better in mind that may benefit us more in the long run… So we'll play by their rules… For now.

"Prepare to send a message to Mephistar. I might be sending something extra to Archduke Mephistopheles this month along with our regular dues. After all, when I finally leave his service, I'd prefer for it to be on good terms."

He looked at the deck.

"I haven't used this in a long time, so I'll have to condition myself a little… When those Shadowchasers get here, I'll face them personally…"

He approached the brachina, and took another deck out of his robes. (Not Dybbuk's; this was something special.)

"Novolar, my dear…" he said. "You've been with me since before I was forced to turn myself into this pile of bones…"

He handed her the deck.

"You're the only one I can trust with this… Should worst come to worse and the need arise, I trust you will use it well…"

The brachina took the deck. She nodded. The logokron and the phane glared at her. They knew she was Jalie's favorite, but thus far, all their attempts to change that had ended badly.

Jalie walked towards the other wall, and it seemingly parted, revealing a hidden door. He entered a room of utter darkness. The door closed behind him.

This sensory deprivation chamber was a place where he could draw power directly from the Negative Energy Plane, a place that was the source of all necromantic magic, which served as the animating power for an undead body, from the lowliest skeleton to the most powerful of liches. Orcus would have liked people to believe that _he _was the source, as would Nerull and every other being with dominance over dead and the undead, but even they depended on that dark void for their powers. And for what Jalie intended to do, his power would have to be at its peak.

He assumed a meditative position, and started to concentrate…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The tropical city of Padang, the capital of West Sumatra, Indonesia, was a small city, known primarily for its University – the largest education facility in Indonesia – and its cuisine. The city got plenty of tourists, many of them beachcombers who came for the excellent surfing conditions, so the locals paid no heed to the three foreigners who appeared in town, having quietly arrived via a portal created by Jalal.

The Shadowchasers quickly made their way to an isolated spot outside the city limits, on the edge of the rain forest. The place they were looking for was an unassuming group of stones, quite easy to miss and without any indication that they had been placed there by sentient beings.

"This is it all right…" said Jeb, as he punched some numbers into a device he was carrying. "This is the true entrance to Jalie's stronghold…

"And I should be able to open it if I just…"

He hit an enter button, and a glowing portal appeared.

"Hmm, easier than I thought," he said. "Seems Jalie didn't put too much security on this end because he didn't want his own men to have a hard time getting in."

"Regardless…" said Dante. "Be prepared for anything…"

They walked through the portal.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the next second, the three Shadowchasers appeared in an ominous-looking foyer. The walls were made of black stone, and the source of illumination was not readily apparent. Two statues of a diabolically handsome male devil flanked a doorway at the far end…

And the four sentries guarding the doorway, who didn't seem to notice the three humans yet, were not handsome at all. They were short, gruesome, hairless, bloated things, with stubby limbs and their eyes sewn shut, each holding a glaive.

"Ew…" said Ophelia. "What are _those?" _

"Nupperibo," said Jeb. "When a devil makes a small mistake, it's either punished or demoted one or two ranks. But when it makes a _big _mistake, it's turned into one of these things… Nupperibo and lemures are the expendable grunts of infernal Blood War armies."

"They're blind…" said Dante. "How does Jalie expect them to stop us?"

Jeb drew his sword.

"He doesn't," said Jeb. "With only four nupperibo, the idea is likely to slow us down… They aren't very tough, but they have an amazing regenerative ability. Unless you kill them with holy or sanctified weapons, they regenerate, even if burned to ashes."

Dante and Ophelia drew their weapons.

"So…" said Dante. "We have to knock them down and run past them before they get back up?"

"Right," said Jeb.

They made a rush for the fat fiends. Even though they couldn't see, the nupperibo seemed to sense them, and moaned as they lifted their glaives…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the command center at Shadowchaser Headquarters, Jalal was watching as his technicians monitored the progress of a program.

"Coffee?" said someone, handing him a cup.

"Thank you…" said Jalal, with a sigh. "This is going to be a long day…

"Any progress yet?"

"It's coming slowly," said the technician. "That program you put into our Duel Disks is a new one, and we haven't used it yet… But I think it will work eventually."

Jalal looked intently at the progress bar as he sipped his coffee. He was worried. A new possibility had entered his mind a few hours ago.

Everyone was preparing for the assumption that the Hellfire Sentinel could, indeed, slay Tharizdun in a fight…

But everyone seemed to be overlooking another possibility… That it could fail.

That might have been the worst case scenario of all…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Dante, Jeb, and Ophelia were running down the hallway, having left the nupperibo behind them. They had already been starting to get up as they rushed past them.

"Think they're following us?" asked Dante.

"They didn't look like they were able to run very fast…" said Ophelia.

They entered a large room, much like the first, except that it had three exits.

"Which way?" asked Dante. "I don't think splitting up would be a good idea…"

Then they heard a chuckle coming from the exit directly in front of them. They frowned. They knew that laugh…

Franct the Sheep Eater walked out of the corridor, grinning. He had a bandage on his forehead, obviously due to a cut he received from breaking through the glass window, but he otherwise seemed unhurt.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" asked Dante.

"Y'all didn't just expect me to lay low until this was over, didja?" laughed Franct, lifting up his infernal Duel Disk.

His expression changed to a scowl.

"I'm a fugitive now… You three cost me everything… I'm gonna take outta your hides…"

"You want a rematch?" asked Dante, angrily.

"I'm not dumb," said Franct. "I'm not gonna duel the guy who handed me my ass last time…

"I think I want to duel the lady this time…"

Ophelia sighed. She stepped forward, and activated her bladed Duel Disk. (They had given the Concordant Disks back to Leslie.)

"Fine by me, fatso," said Ophelia. "I could use a warm-up duel before going up against whoever is running things here."

_She thinks the boss is still pulling himself together… _thought Franct with a grin. _Boy, is she gonna be surprised…_

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Franct: 8,000)**

"I'm goin' first, princess," said Franct.

Ophelia scowled at him as he made a draw.

"I'll set this," he said, as a set Monster appeared in front of him, "and then play the Field Spell, Dragon's Den."

He fit a card into his Field Slot, and the chamber turned into a large cavern, overflowing with piles of treasure.

"Dragon's Den?" exclaimed Jeb. "Where have I heard of _that _card before?"

"I'm trying hard not to think about it…" said Dante, ominously.

"I end my turn…" said Franct.

Ophelia drew a card. Then she played a Spell Card.

"I activate Dark Shuffle!" she exclaimed. "By playing this Spell Card, I'm allowed to take five Dark Monsters from my deck, and then put them on top of my deck…"

She took five cards – Djinn Presider of Rituals, Djinn Releaser of Rituals, Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals, Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals, and Djinn Disserere of Rituals – from her deck, and placed them on top.

"Now, the catch is… When I actually draw them, I'm not allowed to summon them."

"So what's the point?" asked Franct.

Ophelia played another Spell Card.

"Take Over 5!" she shouted. "I now get to discard the five cards on the top of my deck."

She took the five cards, and then discarded them.

"Clever…" said Franct.

"Next, I summon Newdoria," said Ophelia.

In a flash, the thin, gangly Fiend with a fright wig and a visor covered with spikes appeared in front of her. (1,200 ATK)

"Now it will attack your Monster!"

Newdoria lunged at the set Monster. A small Dragon with emerald-colored scales appeared, and shattered when it was struck by Newdoria's claw.

"Thank you…" said Franct. "Thanks to Scout Dragon's effect, I now get to Special Summon a Dragon with 2,000 or less Defense Points."

Infernal Dragon appeared with a roar. (2,000 ATK)

_I'm starting to like this guy less and less… _thought Ophelia. _His taste in cards is rather unsettling…_

"I end my turn…" she said.

"I draw…" said Franct, making a draw. "And due to the effect of my Field Spell, because I control a Dragon-Type Monster during my Standby Phase, I get an extra draw!"

He chuckled as he drew a card.

"Cool cards, huh?" Franct laughed. "No wonder it cost me an arm and a leg to get my hands on these cards, your boss must be shaking in his boots that someone like Vladimir Bloodletter will show up again and hand him another ass whoopin'!"

The three Shadowchasers gave a low growl at the mention of that name, and with good reason. Vladimir Bloodletter was a name that had grown infamous among the Shadowchasers stationed in America ever since his splinter cell of the Sons of Tyranny had turned Los Angeles into a warzone a few months back.

A noted criminal psychologist who had studied the case said that, in his professional opinion, Bloodletter was a sociopath whose penchant for violence was unusual, even when compared to other members of the Sons of Tyranny. Then he gave his _personal _opinion, saying that the man was a lunatic that at times would have made Charles Manson seem lucid.

At any rate, he had made no effort to conceal his contempt for Jalal's attempts to keep the peace between humans and Shadowkind, instead wanting to bring about an era of militant Darwinism that would have torn civilized society apart.

Thanks to the heroic efforts of the Los Angeles Shadowchasers, his mad plans had been put to an end, but not before murdering several Shadowchasers and dealing a lasting blow to Jalal's credibility as a leader and as a duelist. To make matters worse, his actions had inspired countless criminal organizations to begin openly defying the Shadowchasers in what some were calling the Bloodletter Revolt.

So naturally, mentioning the man by name was a sore subject for Jalal and his organization. Many of the cards that Vladimir had run in his own Dragon Deck, like the ones Franct was using, while incredibly powerful, were rarely used among Shadowchasers, as they represented a stain on the group's reputation that might never truly fade.

"If you think either I or our employer is afraid of a toadying lickspittle like you," said Ophelia, "then you've clearly been inhaling the smell of the fertilizer on your ranch too much."

"I'll teach you to call me names…" growled Franct. "I activate the Earthquake Spell Card!"

He threw the card into his Disk, and the ground shook. Newdoria crouched in Defense Mode. (800 DEF), and Infernal Dragon simply slumped to the ground. (0 DEF)

"Next, I summon Flare Resonator," he continued.

The flaming, Fire-Attribute Tuner appeared. (300 ATK)

"Now, I Tune them together, for someone you may remember…"

The Tuner and Infernal Dragon flew towards the roof of the cavern, and turned into a cluster of stars…

**(*3 + *4 = *7)**

With a roar, Blue Consort Temperamen loomed over the field. (2,600 ATK) –) (2,900 ATK)

"Yeah, I remember him," said Ophelia. "And I didn't miss him one bit…"

"Well, I didn't get to use his effect last time," said Franct. "I will now… Since your only Monsters are in Defense Mode, he doesn't have to bother with them. He can attack _you."_

Ophelia opened her eyes in shock.

"Attack directly!" shouted Franct. "Wrath of Maladomini!"

Ophelia screamed and was thrown backwards as Temperamen's lightning breath weapon shot right over Newdoria and stuck her in the chest.

**(O: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 8,000)**

"Well, that certainly took you down a notch," said Franct. "It's your move…"

Ophelia slowly got up, holding her ribs.

She looked at the three cards in her hand: Ritual of Destruction, Dark Mambele, and Curse of the Djinn.

She made a draw.

"I use the second effect of Take Over 5," she said. "Because it's in my Graveyard now, I can remove it from play to make another draw…"

She pocketed the card, and then drew again.

"And now I play Ritual of Destruction!"

She played the card, and the dark altar appeared behind her.

"I'll remove Presider and Releaser in my Graveyard from play," she said, "so that they can be the sacrifices for this ceremony…"

The two Djinns appeared behind her, and then vanished.

Then the altar exploded, and Garlandolf, King of Destruction appeared in front of her. (2,500 ATK)

"Garlandolf's effect activates," said Ophelia, with a grin. "All Monsters on the field with a Defense Score lower than his Attack Score are now destroyed!"

Both Temperamen and Newdoria shattered.

"And Garlandolf gains 100 Attack Points for each Monster destroyed…"

(2,700 ATK)

"Now let's see how you like it… Attack directly with Wave of Destruction!"

Garlandolf blasted a bolt of dark energy at the portly dwarf, and he screamed as he was propelled backwards.

**(O: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 5,300)**

"Do you really think that ugly thing is any match for the Consorts of Tiamat?" he cursed.

"I hate to break this to you, Franct," said Dante, as he shook his head, "but with Garlandolf on the field, you won't be summoning any more of those guys."

"Says who?" shouted Franct.

"Says the effect of Djinn Releaser of Rituals," said Ophelia. "You know, one of the Monsters I used to summon Garlandolf?

"When a Djinn is used to Ritual Summon a Monster, that Ritual Monster gains an additional effect. In Releaser's case, the Ritual Monster prevents you from making Special Summons.

"That means Synchro Summons are no longer an option for you. So are Fusion Summons, Xyz Summons…"

"Okay, I get it!" shouted Franct.

Ophelia took a card from her hand.

"I play the Equip Spell, Curse of the Djinn," she said, as an eerie aura appeared around Garlandolf. "We'll get to what that does if the need arises… I end my turn…"

Franct drew a card.

_Can't Synchro Summon huh? _he thought, as he looked at his five cards. _This is gonna be tricky…_

He set a card on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared in front of him.

"Your move, cupcake…" he said.

Ophelia closed her eyes, trembling in rage. She made a draw.

"I remove Ritual of Destruction from play to use its second effect…" she said.

She pocketed the card.

"By doing so, any Monster that Garlandolf destroys this turn is sent to the top of your deck instead of the Graveyard…

"Attack!"

Garlandolf blasted its wave of destruction…

Then Dark Resonator appeared on the card, and the blast bounced off. (300 DEF)

"Seems it didn't turn out the way you intended," said Franct, with a grin.

"I end my turn…" said Ophelia.

Franct made another draw.

_That should do the trick… _he thought.

"I summon Blizzard Dragon!" he shouted.

In an icy blast of wind, a frigid-looking Dragon with its wings on its forearms appeared. (1,800 ATK)

"Next, I give it an Equip Spell," he said, as he played a card. "Axe of Despair!"

The icy Dragon grew to half-again its size. (2,800 ATK)

"Which means it can put your Monster on ice…"

Blizzard Dragon breathed a blast of frost and sleet, and Garlandolf groaned as he was coated in a layer of ice. Then he shattered.

"How do you like that, doll-face?" asked Franct.

"Franct…" muttered Ophelia. "Let's get one thing clear…

"If you refer to me as 'princess', 'cupcake', 'doll-face', or any other derogatory term one more time, I'm going to forget about the oath I took when I became a Shadowchaser, and rip your beard off your face!"

As she looked at Franct, her eyes literally turned into orbs of shadowy energy, a rarely-seen feature of her shadar-kai heritage. Franct looked back in fright.

"And she'll do it too!" added Jeb.

"Now that we've established that…" said Ophelia, "I activate the effect of Curse of the Djinn, the Equip Spell my Monster had when it was destroyed. Because it was summoned using only Djinns, and both of them were removed from play, I can pay 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon both Djinns in Defense Mode."

Djinn Releaser of Rituals appeared first, a fat, female Fiend in a purple robe, holding a staff. (2,000 DEF) Next came Djinn Presider of Rituals, an equally fat male Fiend wearing a helmet, holding a shield in its left hand, and a sword with a hilt guard shaped like a skull in its right. (1,400 DEF)

"Okay, that's… bad…" said Franct.

He looked at his two Monsters.

_I can summon Big Green now… _he thought. _But… Blizzard Dragon might be better…_

"I use Blizzard Dragon's effect on your Presider!" he shouted.

Blizzard Dragon breathed another blast, and Presider was frozen solid.

"Now it can't attack until the end of my next turn."

"I have news for you, pal," said Ophelia. "Since I summoned it with that Equip Spell, it has to stay in Defense Mode. So it couldn't have anyway."

Franct frowned. He played another card.

"I give Blizzard Dragon another Equip Spell," he said. "Mist Body."

The Dragon became shrouded in an aura of white light.

"I end my turn! Do your worst!"

**(O: 4,000) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 5,300)**

Ophelia made a draw. She quickly played it.

"I summon Mad Archfiend!" she shouted.

There was a cackling laugh, and a Monster that was undoubtedly made famous by Jack Atlas appeared next to the two Djinns. It was a tall, thin, lanky Fiend with a mop of wild, red hair; its torso was made up of a set of jawbones clutching a skull inside. (1,800 ATK)

"Next, the Spell Card, Dark Mambele," she said, as she played a card.

"Mambele?" said Franct. "What the sam-hill is that? Is it some kind of dance?"

"Hardly," replied Ophelia. "It's a curved throwing dagger that was once used in Africa. But anyway… Because I have three Dark Monsters on the field, I can use this card to remove one of your Monsters from play."

Three dark knives flew at Blizzard Dragon, and it vanished into globules of light. The two Equip Spells shattered.

"You'll pay for that…" grumbled Franct.

"We'll see…" said Ophelia. "Mad Archfiend, attack Dark Resonator with Bone Splash!"

Mad Archfiend cackled, and shards of bone shot from its chest cavity. Franct held his chest in pain as they hit Dark Resonator.

"I may not have been able to destroy Dark Resonator," said Ophelia, "but you still take damage due to Mad Archfiend's trampling effect.

"I end my turn…"

**(O: 4,000) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 3,800)**

Franct muttered an expletive in dwarven as he made his draw.

Then his expression changed.

"I'll bring out Luster Dragon!" he shouted.

There was a flash of blue light, and the large, gleaming Dragon made of sapphire appeared. (1,900 ATK)

"Now, I'll Tune it together with my Dark Resonator…"

The Tuner flew towards the ceiling, and Luster Dragon followed. The room turned dark once again…

**(*3 + *4 = *7)**

"I'll bring out someone I haven't had the pleasure to introduce yet…" he said, as a pair of feral-looking eyes appeared in the darkness.

The same aura of great evil filled the room, along with a strong smell of chlorine gas…

"Let's all welcome… _Green Consort Savan!"_

The huge Dragon revealed itself as the darkness was cast aside, and it was, indeed, a green dragon. Along with its green scales, that was evident by the large, waving crest that started at its nose and ran the length of its body, all the way to the tip of its tail. Green dragons laired in large forests (of any climate) and were known for their incredible vanity and their territorial nature. They had been known to attack other creatures for no reason whatsoever. (2,500 ATK)

"Attack her Mad Archfiend!" shouted Franct. "Blight of Malbolge!"

Savan breathed a cloud of toxic green gas at the Fiend…

"I use Mad Archfiend's effect!" shouted Ophelia. "When it's attacked while in Attack Mode, it switches to Defense Mode!"

Mad Archfiend knelt and crossed its arms. (0 DEF) The stream of vapors hit it, and corroded it into a puddle of goo.

"Fine by me!" laughed Franct. "Because when Savan destroys a Monster that's in Defense Mode, he gets to attack another one!"

Savan blasted his Blight of Malbolge again, dissolving Djinn Releaser of Rituals into ichor.

Franct smirked.

"Your move…" he said.

_This is bad… _thought Dante. _Franct claimed that Tiamat had five consorts, one for each subspecies of chromatic dragon…_

_And so far, we've seen four… White, black, blue, and green…_

_One remains… And if this trend continues, the one that's left is more than likely the most powerful Monster in Franct's deck… Jalal himself can tell you how dangerous the one remaining subspecies is…_

Ophelia slowly drew a card.

"Well, what do you know?" she said.

"Presider, take a breather," she said, as Presider turned into an orb of darkness.

"I summon… Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

Franct stepped back in shock as the terrible Dark Monarch appeared on the field. (2,400 ATK)

"Hey, wait a minute!" he shouted. "What does THAT have to do with Ritual Monsters?"

Then Savan vanished into nothing. He gulped.

"Not much…" said Ophelia. "But my deck is a Fiend Deck as well as a Ritual Deck…

"Attack him directly…"

Caius blasted a dark core at the crooked dwarf, and he screamed as he was thrown backwards.

**(O: 4,000) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 1,400)**

"I despise you…" he growled, as he looked up.

"I can live with that," said Ophelia. "It's your move…"

Franct got up. He drew a card. He looked at the Monster and the two Spells Cards in his hand.

_I didn't want to summon him… _he thought. _He scares even me…_

_But… Seeing as an angry Jalie Squarefoot is even scarier…_

He played one of the two Spell Cards.

"First, I play Resonator Engine," he said.

Dark Resonator and Flare Resonator slipped out of his discard slot.

"I take two Resonators, return them to my deck, and then take a Level 4 Monster from my deck."

He took a second Luster Dragon from his deck, and then reshuffled.

"But I'll hang onto it for now… Next, I'll play Resonator Call…"

He played another Spell Card.

"It works like Reinforcement of the Army, but only for Resonators."

He took Flare Resonator from his deck again.

"Next, I Special Summon Vice Dragon!"

He played the card, and another of Jack's cards, the ugly, pebbly-skinned Dragon appeared on the field. (2,000 ATK)

"Of course, I now have to cut its Attack Score in half…"

(1,000 ATK)

"Then, I summon Flare Resonator again…"

The blazing Tuner appeared again. (300 ATK)

"Now," he said, as the two Monsters flew towards the ceiling, "prepare to meet Tiamat's favorite consort…"

**(*3 + *5 = *8)**

The same aura of evil filled the room, but no darkness this time… This time, the Dragon's arrival was heralded by a giant bonfire, and a smell of brimstone.

There was a roar, and two blazing eyes glared out of the fire…

"I Synchro Summon… _Red Consort Belgor!"_ shouted Franct.

A Dragon that was bigger than the other Consorts emerged from the flames. Truly, it was a red dragon… If its fiery red scales weren't indication enough, its huge wingspan and backwards-pointing horns on its head were. (2,800 ATK) –) (3,100 ATK)

It came as no surprise to the three humans that Tiamat's favorite was a red dragon. Red dragons were the cruelest, greediest, and most tyrannical of evil dragonkind. They were not only the most powerful of the chromatic dragons, but the oldest ones came close to being the most powerful Shadowkind ever encountered on Earth. Only gold dragons of equal or greater age rivaled their power (and red dragons would argue about this).

In fact, it was a red dragon, the greedy wyrm Malys, who plotted to kill Jamor Stormbringer. When Jalal slew the wicked dragon to avenge his father's death, it might be said that this was the first act he performed as the first Shadowchaser.

It was not without cause that Ophelia trembled in fear at the sight of the huge beast… Red dragons could eat absolutely anything, but claimed that the taste of young maidens was best of all…

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked Franct. "Belgor…"

The huge Dragon hissed. Smoke poured from his jaws.

"Attack Caius with Flaming Wrath of Phlegethos!"

The attack came suddenly. It was a super-intense wave of fire that incinerated the Shadow Monarch and knocked Ophelia down.

"Caius may be gone," said Franct, "but not for long. Since I'm done attacking for this turn, Belgor's powerful effect kicks in."

As Ophelia got up, rubbing her head, Caius's card shot out of her discard slot, and flew towards Belgor. He quickly snapped it up in his jaws.

"What did he just do?" asked Ophelia.

"Simple…" said Franct. "At the end of my Battle Phase, I can Equip one Monster to Belgor that he destroyed, so long as he doesn't already have one."

"And what is he going to do with it?" asked Ophelia, suspiciously.

"You'll see…" said Franct, with a sinister grin. "It's your move…"

**(O: 3,300) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 1,400)**

Ophelia looked nervously at the giant Dragon as it looked back at her. She made a draw.

"I set one card facedown," she said, as a card appeared in her Spell Zone, and that will be all.

Then Belgor's eyes burned with fire, and Ophelia screamed. She felt like she was literally on fire. She fell to her knees.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"That's Belgor's effect," said Franct. "Each time you end your turn, you take damage equal to half the Attack Points of the Monster Equipped to him. Caius has 2,400 Attack Points. Do the math."

**(O: 2,100) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 1,400)**

"And now, it's my move…"

He made a draw.

"Don't forget, I get to draw one more card due to my Field Spell…"

He made an extra draw.

"It's over Shadowchaser…" he said.

He played one of his two cards.

"Stamping Destruction!"

Belgor slammed his foot down, and a shockwave shot towards the set card.

"I activate it!" shouted Ophelia. "Threatening Roar!"

The Trap Card lifted up just before it was shattered. Ophelia clutched her stomach in pain.

"Yeah?" said Franct. "Well, at least you still lose 500 Life Points from its other effect…"

He set another card on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared.

"I'll end with that… And this may be a good time to mention Belgor's other effect… If you somehow summon a stronger Monster, he can protect himself in a battle by ditching the Monster Equipped to him."

**(O: 1,600) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 1,400)**

Ophelia looked at the two cards in her hand, Contract with the Abyss and Necromancy.

She made a draw.

She gave the card a strange look.

"I activate Contract with the Abyss!" she shouted, as she played the Ritual Card.

"I'm not scared of Garlandolf!" laughed Franct. "Know why? Because Belgor's Defense Score is _higher _than 2,500."

"I'm not summoning Garlandolf," said Ophelia.

"Well, I'm not scared of Demise, either," replied Franct. "You don't have enough Life Points to use his effect."

"Not him either," said Ophelia.

"Jeb, you don't suppose it's…" said Dante.

"I don't see who else it could be…" said Jeb.

"This Monster is Level 8." said Ophelia. "Releaser and Presider were removed from play when they left the field due to that Equip, so I'll remove Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals, Djinn Disserere of Rituals and Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals from play to summon it…"

Three more of the fat Fiends appeared behind her, and vanished into ripples of light…

A haunting laugh echoed over the chamber, and a dark, winged form slowly appeared out of the shadows. Everyone in the room, Dante and Jeb included, looked nervous as the dreaded form of Dark Master – Zorc stood tall to confront the powerful Dragon. (2,700 ATK)

"Here's the deal, Franct," said Ophelia. "One die is gonna roll… I get a six, and… Well, I lose.

"But if I get a one or a two, all of your Monsters will be destroyed, and you're finished.

"Any other number, and I get to destroy one Monster, and I think you know which one…"

"Hold on…" said Franct.

Then a small, wicked-looking demon appeared, holding a black die. It cackled, and tossed it.

Everyone watched as it skipped and bounced…

It came to rest on the four.

Ophelia pointed at Belgor, and the huge Dragon shattered.

"Now that I've gotten rid of him," said Ophelia, let me go into detail about the abilities Zorc has that those three Djinns gave him.

"Due to Cursenchanter, he nullifies the effects of all Synchro Monsters on the field, in case you summon another one.

"Due to Disserere, he's immune to Trap Cards.

"And due to Prognosticator, he forces you to discard one card from your hand every time he inflicts Battle Damage.

"Fortunately for you, your Monster is in Defense Mode…"

Zorc formed a ball of dark flames in his hand, and hurled it, incinerating the set Monster in an explosion that shook the room.

"Seeing as you clearly didn't see my Monster before your big, bad demon blew it to smithereens," growled Franct, "I should tell you that it was my Morphing Jar…"

Ophelia shrugged. She discarded Necromancy, and Franct discarded Luster Dragon. They both made five draws.

Ophelia looked at them, and set two in her Disk. Two facedown cards appeared in her Spell Zone.

"It's your move…" she said.

Franct drew a sixth card.

He smirked a little. It was a very powerful Spell Card, but he needed a little preparation before he could use it to its fullest effect.

He fit two cards in his Disk, and a set Monster and a facedown card in his Spell Zone appeared.

"I end my turn," he said. "Care to press your luck again?"

"Oh, I most certainly do," said Ophelia, as she made a draw.

The demon appeared again, and tossed its die. It skipped and bounced again.

And it came up a two.

Franct's facedown Monster shattered.

"You activated the effect of my Dark Wyrm!" he shouted. "Because it was destroyed by a card effect, it returns to the field right away in Defense Mode."

A small, wingless Dragon with no hind legs appeared in front of Franct. (1,800 DEF)

Ophelia sighed.

"Zorc…" she said. "Destroy it…"

Zorc threw its fireball, and the small Dragon was blown to pieces.

"So now what?" asked Ophelia.

"I'll show you 'now what'," chuckled Franct, as he drew a card.

His facedown card lifted up.

"I activate my Foolish Revival Trap Card," he said. "Now I get to pick a Monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it to your side of the field."

Garlandolf appeared next to Zorc, kneeling in Defense Mode. (1,400 DEF)

"Huh?" said Ophelia.

"It'll become clear in a second…" said Franct. "First, with no Monsters on my side of the field, I can summon Cave Dragon."

He played the card, and a large, fat, slothful-looking Dragon appeared in front of him. (2,000 ATK)

"Then, I play Monster Reborn!"

He played the card, and with a roar, Belgor reappeared. (2,800 ATK)

"Next," he continued, as he played another Spell Card, "I play Reign of Fire!"

"Oh shit…" said Jeb. "That was another one of Bloodletter's cards…"

"And a very powerful one at that…" added Dante, "if I remember correctly…"

"Let me refresh your memory…" said Franct. "Reign of Fire lets me pay 1,000 Life Points to choose one of my Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type Monsters… That Monster becomes the only Monster that can attack, but it can attack all of your Monsters.

"And that's not all… You take 100 points of damage times the combined Levels of the Monsters it destroys.

"So… Seven plus eight, plus the 100 points of damage Belgor will do by attacking…"

Ophelia grit her teeth.

"Spell Card activate!" she shouted, as one of her set cards shot up. "Emergency Provisions!"

Her other set card vanished, and her Life Points went up by 1,000 points.

"Damn it…" cursed Franct.

Belgor launched its burning blast of fire, and Zorc was reduced to ashes. Ophelia screamed as a different burning sensation covered her skin.

"At least I got rid of him, so Belgor can use his effect again," said Franct. "But first…"

Belgor blasted fire again, incinerating Garlandolf. Ophelia screamed again.

"Now that my Battle Phase is over," said Franct, "I'll use Belgor's effect and Equip Zorc to him…

"And by the way, I figured you might have had a way to save yourself… You Shadowchasers tend to have more lives than a Cat from Hell. That's why I summoned Cave Dragon."

He played one more Spell Card.

"I play Mystik Wok."

Cave Dragon vanished, and Franct glowed with energy.

**(O: 1,000) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 2,400)**

"Not all too fond of Chinese cooking, but it will do…

"I'm going to play one more card… This card is incredibly rare… In fact, Squarefoot gave it me personally…"

He played a Continuous Spell Card.

"It's called Spear of Submission. I get to choose either Fusions, Rituals, Synchros, or Xyzs, and for the next three turns, neither player can make the chosen kind of summoning."

"That _is _powerful!" gasped Jeb.

"Is it even legal?" asked Dante.

"Don't know, don't care," said Franct. "I choose Rituals, by the way.

"It's your move… Don't forget, when you end it…"

"I know…" said Ophelia. "I'll take 1,350 points of damage from Belgor's effect, and I'll lose…"

Ophelia looked at the three cards she had: Double Spell, Contract With the Abyss, and Fulfillment of the Contract.

She made a draw.

"I play Double Spell!" she shouted.

She threw the card into her Disk, and then discarded Contract with the Abyss.

"For the cost of one Spell Card, I can use a Spell Card in your Graveyard. And I know just what one I want…"

Franct's discard slot glowed, and then a card appeared in Ophelia's hand.

"Your Earthquake card!"

She played the card, and the ground shook. Belgor folded his wings, and crouched in a defending position. (2,600 DEF)

"Forget?" laughed Franct. "He can survive being attacked if he gets rid of Zorc!"

"I'm not going to attack your Dragon at all…" said Ophelia.

She played the card she had just drawn. The glowing symbol of Monster Reborn appeared over her…

Then, with a roar, a huge creature appeared in front of her. It was Blue Consort Temperamen. (2,600 ATK)

Franct gasped.

"I remember this Monster's effect…" said Ophelia. "It can attack directly when the opponent only controls Monsters in Defense Mode."

"Wait!" shouted Franct. "Stop! This isn't fair!"

Ophelia sighed.

"They always say it isn't fair when they're losing…" she said.

"Attack directly!"

Temperamen launched his powerful Wrath of Maladomini, and Franct screamed…

**(O: 1,000) - - - - - - - - - - (F: 0)**

"Do you realize what you've done?" snarled the dwarf.

He got up, with hate welling in his eyes.

"When word gets out that I lost after using Belgor and that my opponent used Temperamen against me, I'll never be able to show my face in Baator again! I'll be through!"

"Give it a rest, Franct," said Ophelia. "You're _already _through."

Franct drew a long knife out of his belt.

"I'll show you, you bitch…" he said.

He rushed at Ophelia…

…and one punch from her sent him to the floor. He was out cold.

Dante shook his head.

"He wanted to be as infamous as Bloodletter…" he sighed. "But Bloodletter was a leader, and despite the cards that Franct had, he had, he was never more than a follower."

They looked at the three exits from the room.

"I vote we take the one he came through," said Jeb.

"Fine by me…" said Dante.

They rushed through the entrance.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In his meditation chamber, Squarefoot was dimly aware of the Sheep Eater's defeat.

He couldn't be bothered by it now. There would be time to punish him later. He was nearly to the peak of his power, and just needed a little more time.

He was reasonably certain that Victor could provide him with that time. Then the true contest would begin…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TAKE OVER 5 (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Five cards flying from a Duel Disk as a hand draws a card from it.

**Card Description: **Send 5 cards from the top of your deck to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase, you can remove this card from play to draw 1 card. While this card is in your Graveyard, the effects of Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and Effect Monsters that send cards from your deck to the Graveyard are not applied.

_Note: "Take Over 5" was first used by Judai in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode 167. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DARK SHUFFLE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Similar to "Card Shuffle", but with a winged demon as the shuffler.

**Card Description:** Select five DARK Monsters from your deck, shuffle your deck, and place the selected Monsters on the top of your deck in any order. When these cards are drawn, they cannot be Summoned or set.

_Note: "Dark Shuffle" was created by fanfic author Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. Used with permission._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SCOUT DRAGON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by battle, you may Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from your deck with 2,000 DEF or less.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DRAGON'S DEN (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **A cavern overflowing with gold and gems.

**Card Description: **Dragon-Type Monsters require 1 less Tribute to Normal Summon. If a player controls a Dragon-Type Monster during his Standby Phase, he may draw 1 card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**REIGN OF FIRE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Red-Eyes Black Dragon soaring over a field and setting it on fire.

**Card Description: **Pay 1,000 Life Points and select 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type Monster you control. This turn, the selected Dragon-Type Monster may attack each Monster your opponent controls once. Only the selected Monster may attack this turn. Your opponent takes 100 points of damage per Level of each Monster destroyed by the attacking Dragon-Type Monster.

_Note: The preceding three cards were created by Metal Overlord 2.0. Used with permission. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SPEAR OF SUBMISSION (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **Inverz Gasath holding a spear of alien design.

**Card Description: **Select 1 of the following: Fusion Summon, Ritual Summon, Synchro Summon, or Xyz Summon. Neither player can perform the selected summoning method. On your third End Phase after activation, destroy this card. You can only control 1 "Spear of Submission".

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CURSE OF THE DJINN (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Djinn Presider of Rituals charging towards an unseen foe, while Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals casts an eldritch spell from behind.

**Card Description: **Equip only to a Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using only "Djinn" Fiend-Type DARK Monsters, and only if the Monsters originally used to Ritual Summon it are removed from play. If the Equipped Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon the removed from play Monsters that were used for the Ritual Summon of the destroyed Monster in face-up Defense Position. The Special Summoned Monsters cannot change their battle position, and are removed from play when they leave the field.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DARK WYRM**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. The effect of "Dark Wyrm" can only be used once per duel per player.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GREEN CONSORT SAVAN**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 7  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,100

**Card Description: **_Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

When this card destroys a Monster in Defense Position, it may attack 1 more time in the same Battle Phase. This effect can only be used once per Battle Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**RED CONSORT BELGOR**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,600

**Card Description: **_Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

At the end of your Battle Phase, you may select 1 Monster in your opponent's Graveyard that this card destroyed by battle this turn and Equip it to this card as an Equip Spell. This card can only have 1 Monster Equipped to it via this effect at a time. During the End Phase of the opponent of this Monster's controller, inflict damage to the opponent equal to half the base ATK of the Monster Equipped to this card. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you may send the Monster Equipped to it to the Graveyard to prevent it from being destroyed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: The pre-emptive strike was going smoothly so far, or at least they thought so. Ophelia had defeated Franct, and they were relatively certain that they wouldn't get any more trouble for him.**_

_**What they – and likely Franct – didn't know was, Franct's only purpose was to slow them down. Jalie was preparing for a confrontation like none other. **_

_**Victor was waiting down the hall, desiring nothing but revenge against Jeb. He was armed with a new deck given to him by Jalie, and would be far more dangerous… But a far more lethal threat would soon be behind him.**_

"_**The Created; Odiare" is coming soon. **_


	35. Odiare

_A brief summary of how I thought up the custom cards that appeared in this chapter. It all started with Yu-Gi-Oh R._

_The R series featured a group of duelists called Card Professors, dueling experts who were the rank and file henchmen of Yako Tenma. The thirteenth member of this group, and (supposedly) one of the most skilled, was Cedar Mill._

_However, Mill appeared in only one panel, where he was shown losing his duel with Yugi, getting blown to Kingdom Come by Osiris. His name was not even given here._

_It was not until a sketch was released with the fourth volume of the collected manga that anyone knew what his name was. The sketch also said that his deck was a "High-Tech Marionette Deck". Unfortunately, since the duel was not seen, we have no idea how his strategy worked._

_I often wondered just what "High-Tech Marionettes" were. I considered making fanmade cards with the name… And then I came across an old horror RPG module for the Ravenloft setting, one thing led to another…_

_I came up with marionettes that weren't "high-tech"… Rather, they were pretty creepy…_

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-FIVE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Created**

**Odiare**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The three Shadowchasers rushed down the hallway until they came to another room…

…and found that it was just like the one they had left, where they had met Franct.

"Are we going around in circles?" asked Jeb.

"Maybe, maybe not," said a voice from the central tunnel. "But you won't get very far in here without authorization…"

"Oh, for the love of…" said Jeb, who recognized the voice.

Victor stepped out of the corridor, now dressed in maug-style armor and wearing an infernal-Duel Disk that was built directly onto the gauntlet.

"A friend of yours, Jeb?" asked Ophelia.

"Hardly…" said Jeb. "What are you even doing here, Victor? You do know that this is a parole violation, right?"

"I don't care!" snapped Victor. "All I want is to get even with you, and Squarefoot has given me that chance. No price is too great to get back my pride…"

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Jeb. "I've beaten you twice so far…"

"How does that old saying go?" asked Victor. "Third time's the charm?"

Victor looked at him.

"People also say that a drowning man comes to the surface twice before he dies," said Jeb. "Well, fine…"

"Yeah, well I ain't scared of any Legendary Planets…" said Victor.

He chuckled a little.

"…so long as you don't bring out Uranus. Yuck, yuck, yuck…"

Jeb rolled his eyes. He had a friend in the Pro League who had a deck that focused on Continuous Spells, using Monsters like Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, Magna-Slash Dragon, and Gravi-Crush Dragon. It once included The Despair Uranus… It didn't anymore. He got tired of everyone – his opponents, the spectators, and even the commentators – making that silly joke.

He activated his Duel Disk.

"If you're so intent on going through this again," he said, "I'll smash your Wind-Ups just like I did before."

"Wind-Ups?" chuckled Victor. "I threw those stupid things away."

He activated his infernal Disk.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Victor: 8,000)**

"You won last time," said Victor, "so I'm going first this time…"

He drew a card.

"I summon Sangan."

The familiar critter appeared in front of him. (1,000 ATK)

"And I'll end my turn."

_I don't know what he intends to search for with that guy, _thought Jeb, as he made a draw, _but I'm not taking any chances._

"I play Reinforcement of the Army," he said, as he played a Spell Card.

The Spell Card appeared, and he took a card from his deck.

"Now I'll summon the Warrior I searched for… A lady you don't want to mess with, as Warrior Dai Grepher can attest… D.D. Warrior Lady!"

A portal opened, and a female Warrior leapt out, a blonde woman dressed in a silvery bodysuit with a cybernetic left arm, holding a glowing sword. (1,500 ATK)

"Uh oh…" said Victor.

"Next…" said Jeb, "I'll remove Reinforcement of the Army from play…"

The Spell Card fell out of his discard slot.

"…to Special Summon Spell Striker."

The toy wizard appeared next to D.D. Warrior Lady, spouting a big grin. (600 ATK)

"All right, Warrior Lady, get that Sangan!"

The woman Warrior leapt at the Fiend, and struck it with her sword…

"And due to her effect, I can remove both Monsters from play…"

Sangan and D.D. Warrior Lady vanished in flashes of light.

"…which means Sangan's effect can't activate. Next…"

Spell Striker flew up to Victor, and delivered a shock of energy with its wand.

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,900)**

"Jeb one, Victor zero," said Dante.

"I'll end with this facedown," said Jeb, as a set card appeared behind Spell Striker with a flash.

Victor's helmet concealed his face, but Jeb could tell his expression under it wasn't pleasant. The maug made a draw.

"Okay, you're very smart," he said. "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck, and quickly discarded it.

"Now that I've done that," he said, "I summon Carrionette Soldier."

He played the card, and a strange Monster appeared. It looked like a man-sized wooden marionette without strings, built to look like a British Hessian. It carried a long musket. (1,400 ATK)

"A Carrionette?" said Dante. "What's that?"

"Trouble," said Ophelia. "You've heard of doll golems, right?"

Dante nodded.

"Carrionettes are like doll golems," said Ophelia, "but with one major difference. Doll golems are, like most golems, given life by elemental spirits.

"Carrionettes are built using dark magic, and given their animating force by demonic spirits. That makes them wicked, murderous things. While doll golems are often built to protect children, a carrionette is often used to kill them."

"And Jalie has given me a whole deck full of Carrionette cards," said Victor. "These toys are for _big _kids!"

Carrionette Soldier aimed its gun at Spell Striker and fired. The small Warrior shattered.

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "Well, due to Spell Striker's effect, I take no damage."

"Then take your turn," said Victor.

Jeb drew a card.

_Legacy Hunter? _he thought, looking at it. _Not exactly my best card…_

He looked at the Carrionette.

_That guy doesn't look so tough… _he thought. _All I need is a Monster with more than 1,400 Attack Points…_

He looked at his hand, which consisted of Emergency Provisions, Little-Winguard, Legacy Hunter, and Mataza the Zapper.

_Unfortunately… I don't have one…_

"I summon Little-Winguard," he said.

He played the card, and a cute little guy in blue armor, a cape and a helmet, holding a short sword and a shield. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, I'll use his effect," he said, "and switch him to Defense Mode."

Little-Winguard knelt, and held up his shield. (1,800 DEF)

Jeb set Emergency Provisions in his Disk, and it appeared set in a flash of light.

"I end my turn," he said.

Victor made a draw.

"I summon another Carrionette," he said. "Carrionette Cavalier!"

He played the card, and another man-sized puppet, dressed as a swashbuckler with a wide-brimmed hat with a plume, holding a rapier, appeared. (1,600 ATK)

"Now, I set one card, and I end MY turn…"

A facedown card materialized in front of him.

Jeb drew a card.

_All right… _he thought.

"Little-Winguard moves to Attack Mode…" he said.

The small Warrior stood up. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, Command Knight!"

The female Warrior in ceremonial armor and a beret strode onto the field. (1,200 ATK) Her Attack Score rose to 1,600 and Little-Winguard's to 1,800.

"Get that Soldier!" shouted Jeb. "Destroy it!"

Command Knight rushed at the toy Hessian, and with one swipe of her sword, smashed it into pieces of broken wood.

"I activate Carrionette Soldier's effect!" shouted Victor. "When it gets trashed, I get to take a Carrionette in my deck, and remove it from play."

He took a card from his deck, and placed it in a pouch on his belt.

Jeb gave him a strange look. Then he looked at Little-Winguard.

"Go on…" he said.

Little-Winguard flew at Carrionette Cavalier, and stuck the toy with his sword, smashing it to bits.

"Now I use Cavalier's effect," said Victor. "I get to remove a Carrionette in my _Graveyard _from play."

He took a card from his discard slot, and put it in the pouch where he had put the other card.

"Uh, yeah…" said Jeb. "I end my turn…"

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,500)**

_This is a strange strategy… _thought Dante. _Somehow, I don't think those Carrionettes are going to stay banished for long…_

Victor made a draw.

"Now it's time to show you what Carrionettes can really do," he said, as he opened his Field Slot. "I play… Odiare."

As he played the card, the chamber melted away, and a dark, somber village rose around them. Behind Victor was a large statue of a mournful-looking woman holding a puppet as one would hold an infant.

"I've heard of Odiare…" gasped Ophelia. "It was a village in Germany…"

"Was?" asked Dante.

"In 1886," said Dante, "a toymaker in Odiare found a book of dark magic, and unknowingly built the first carrionette. But he couldn't control it. It dominated him, and forced him to build more carrionettes.

"It wasn't long before the whole town was under their control. They murdered whoever they couldn't dominate. The evil puppets started planning something sinister…

"And then… The town disappeared…"

"It disappeared?" gasped Dante. "How does a whole town disappear?"

"One day it was there, the next it was gone," said Ophelia, "as if it had never been. No-one knows if that was part of their plan, or whether it had backfired on them. But Odiare was never seen again, nor were the carrionettes or any of the townsfolk."

"I guess there's a moral to that story somewhere," said Victor, "but whatever it is, I have no idea.

"I set this card facedown…"

A set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"…and then play… Twisted Wish."

He played a Spell Card.

"You know, the toymaker in that story you told… He had no wife… And some people say that the carrionette was given life out of his wish for a son… But unlike the more well-known story of a toymaker who did that, the being who granted his wish wasn't a good fairy… It was a far darker force…

"Anyway, Twisted Wish requires me to have Odiare on the field in order to play it, and its effect requires both players to discard all cards in their hand and one from the top of their decks.

"Then we draw new hands consisting of one card for each card discarded."

Jeb discarded three cards, while Victor discarded two. They both made new draws.

"Also, I can't Special Summon any Monsters this turn except for Carrionette Monsters…" continued Victor. "But they're all I need…"

The facedown card he had set his last turn lifted up.

"I activate Dimensional Geomancy!" he exclaimed.

"Dimensional Geomancy?" said Dante. "Didn't Karen mention this?"

"Yeah…" said Ophelia. "I think Sarah had it…"

"Let me refresh your memory…" said Victor. "This Continuous Trap allows a player to draw a card whenever a banished Monster is Special Summoned, so long as it isn't Light or Dark.

"Now, I use the effect of my Field Spell. You see, so long as my Field Spell in play, I'm not allowed to summon Carrionettes by Normal Summoning them. However, once per turn, I can Special Summon one of my Level 4 or lower Monsters that's been removed from play, so long as I then remove another Monster in my Graveyard from play.

"So, say hello to Carrionette Pierrot!"

Another puppet appeared. This one was a sort of clown, dressed like a country bumpkin with oversized clothes. (1,500 ATK)

He took another card from his Graveyard, and placed it in the pouch. The Dimensional Geomancy card glowed, and he made a draw.

"So Carrionettes aren't Dark?" asked Jeb.

"They're Earth," said Victor, as he drew a card. "You got a problem with that?

"When this Monster is Special Summoned after being removed from play, it destroys two Spell or Trap Cards."

He pointed to Jeb's two set cards.

"In that case…"

Jeb's Emergency Provisions shot up, and consumed his other card.

"Very clever…" said Victor. "I end my turn…"

**(J: 9,000) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,500)**

_Jeb may be ahead on points, _thought Dante, _but I think this is just starting…_

Jeb drew a card. He looked at it.

"I summon Field-Commander Rahz," he said.

He played the card, and the rugged soldier appeared next to his other Monsters. (1,600 ATK) –) (2,000 ATK)

"Stop right there…" said Victor.

His facedown card lifted up. It was Threatening Roar.

"Yeah, well I still get to use Rahz's effect," said Jeb.

He quickly took a card from his deck (it was Blue Flame Swordsman) and slid it on the top of his deck.

"Okay…" he said. "It's your move…"

_Just how tough could these toys be? _he thought.

Victor quickly made a draw.

"I use the effect of Odiare again!" he laughed. "This time, I'm summoning Carrionette Jester!"

A wooden toy jester, somewhat resembling Mr. Punch (from _Punch and Judy, _naturally) materialized next to the Pierrot, holding a stick as big as itself. (1,700 ATK)

He pocketed another card, and then drew one, as his Trap Card glowed.

"And when this guy is summoned after being removed from play," he continued, "he destroys one Monster. So say goodbye to your Little-Winguard!"

Little-Winguard shattered into pixels.

_Pretty damn tough, actually, _thought Jeb.

"And now, I play Soul Taker!" he exclaimed, as he played another card.

A bolt of energy shot out of the card, striking Command Knight in the stomach. She fell backwards, and then shattered into pieces. Rahz's Attack Score fell back to 1,600.

"No wonder these things aren't Dark," said Ophelia. "Do they actually need _more _cards that help you remove them from play?"

Dante realized what she was talking about. If these Carrionettes were Dark, there were cards that would make them almost unstoppable; Allure of Darkness, Escape from the Dark Dimension, Dark Armed Dragon… Just to name a few.

"Time to attack, guys!" shouted Victor.

The Jester twirled his staff, and then brutally slammed it against Rahz's skull, knocking him over before he shattered.

Then Carrionette Pierrot lifted its arms, and in a shower of magical motes, a pitchfork appeared in its hands.

"You like basketball, Jeb?" asked Victor. "Well, my Pierrot sure does… And he's about to try for a three-pointer!"

Jeb roared as the demented toy stabbed him in the chest with the tool. He fell over.

**(J: 8,400) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,500)**

_I don't know what's worse… _he thought. _His attacks or his jokes…_

"I guess that's enough for one turn…" said Victor.

Jeb made a draw. As he expected, it was Blue Flame Swordsman. He quickly played it, and the fiery Warrior appeared on the field. (1,800 ATK)

"Wipe that grin off that Pierrot's face!" he shouted. "Attack!"

The Swordsman's blade burned with fire, and flames shot from it, burning the puppet to ashes like a piece of kindling.

"Ugh…" said Victor.

"That's all I can do…" said Jeb.

**(J: 8,400) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,200)**

"Well I can do far more…" said Victor, as he made a draw.

"I use the effect of Odiare again, to Special Summon Carrionette Fiddler!"

He pocketed another card, and another puppet appeared, wearing a tuxedo and a battered top hat, holding an expensive-looking violin. (1,300 ATK)

"I draw once due to Dimensional Geomancy," he said, as he drew a card. "And due to Fiddler's effect, all of my Carrionettes gain 600 Attack Points."

The Fiddler began to play a lively tune on its fiddle. The Jester rose to an Attack Score of 2,300, while Fiddler itself rose to 1,900.

"Fiddler… Why don't you play a little lullaby for Blue Flame Swordsman?"

The Fiddler started to play a much more horrid tune. Blue Flame Swordsman dropped his sword and covered his ears, and then shattered into shards.

Jeb quickly threw a card on his Disk, and the real Flame Swordsman appeared. (1,200 DEF)

"Heh…" said Victor. "Figures…"

The Jester slammed its weapon into Flame Swordsman, smashing it to pieces. The Warrior's helmet rolled around on the floor a few times before it shattered too.

"I set one Monster, and two facedown cards, and my turn is over."

Three set cards materialized, two in his Spell Zone, one in his Monster Zone.

**(J: 8,300) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 6,200)**

"Got anything else, Jeb?" asked Victor.

Jeb drew a card, and looked at his hand.

He took his Pot of Avarice card from it.

_This might help… _he thought.

He played it, and took Flame Swordsman, Blue Flame Swordsman, Mataza the Zapper, Field-Commander Rahz, and Command Knight from his Graveyard pile. He shuffled his deck, and made two draws.

_Bingo… _he thought.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, come out!" he shouted.

He played the card, and the armored elf appeared. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, I'll sacrifice him…"

The elf vanished.

"…to summon Turret Warrior!"

In an explosion of energy, the huge, gun-toting mechanical Warrior appeared. (1,200 ATK) –) (2,600 ATK)

"Turret Warrior, attack…" he started.

Then he paused.

_Will his Jester's Attack Score return to normal if I get rid of the Fiddler? _he thought. _If it doesn't, I might be in trouble…_

_I can't take chances…_

"Attack Carrionette Jester!" he shouted.

Turret Warrior fired, and the evil Mr. Punch was blown into pieces of burnt wood.

**(J: 8,300) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 5,900)**

"You can't have all too many more toys left, Victor," said Jeb, as he set a card in his Disk.

A facedown card appeared behind Turret Warrior.

"You forget…" said Victor, "these creatures are golems… Golems aren't born… They are _created…_

"And created things have a creator, do they not?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Inside his meditation chamber, Jalie slowly rose himself from his trance.

He was ready now.

He stood up, and reached for his staff. He muttered the words of a spell, and a viewing orb appeared, showing him the duel in progress.

_Hmm… _he thought. _I could intervene and tell Victor that I'll handle this…_

He rubbed his bony chin.

_Then again… Those cards he's using were hard to get, and it would be a shame if they were wasted… I guess there's no harm in waiting for this to finish…_

_Patience is a virtue, as Zerthimon once said…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"My move…" said Victor.

He drew a card.

"I use the effect of my Field Spell," he said, "to summon Carrionette Princess."

He pocketed another card (it was Carrionette Jester) and a female puppet appeared, this one wearing a fancy dress and a golden crown. It knelt in Defense Mode. (2,000 DEF)

"At least he can only use that Field Spell's effect once per turn," said Dante.

"True…" said Victor.

His Trap Card glowed, and he made a draw.

"…but I have other ways to summon Carrionettes that have been removed from play… In fact, my Princess lets me do just that."

Carrionette Cavalier appeared right next to Princess. (1,600 ATK)

"However, in this case, it loses its effect. I get to draw once again due to Dimensional Geomancy…"

He drew a card.

"And now that I have three Level 4 Monsters," he continued, "I Overlay the three of them…"

The three Carrionettes vanished into a swirling vortex of energy.

"…to summon the most powerful Carrionette…

"I summon the Rank 4 Xyz Monster, Carrionette Meister Krampus!"

There was a low growl, and a Monster appeared in front of him that was clearly no toy. It was a frightening-looking demon with goat-like horns, a scraggy beard, pointed ears, and large claws. He wore a fur coat over what appeared to be lederhosen. (2,000 ATK)

"Krampus?" said Dante. "Never heard of him…"

"I have…" said Ophelia. "He's a mythical creature in some Alpine countries…

"You all know how the story of St. Nicholas was the legend upon which Santa Claus was based? How St. Nicholas was a charitable fellow who gave gifts to children during the Yuletide?

"Well, there's an obscure part of that old legend. Some mentioned a demonic creature named Krampus who sometimes accompanied St. Nicholas, in order to scare naughty children into behaving. Parents would portray him as a boogeyman, telling children that if they misbehaved, Krampus would come to take them away.

"He was an ugly, bestial thing, just like this. The myths were unclear as to whether he was actually a demon or a celestial being who made himself look demonic to get his point across.

"But it was a rather scary story, and not too pleasant to tell during the holidays, so the legend of Krampus was rarely mentioned outside of the Alpine countries, while everywhere else, St. Nicholas evolved into jolly old Santa Claus, a guy who would never dream of using such scare tactics."

"Maybe it would have been a good idea…" said Dante, looking at the Fiend. "A guy like this might have convinced kids to behave more than Santa threatening to leave coal in their stockings…"

"Bah…" said Victor. "Cute Christmas stories turn my stomach anyway…

"I use Krampus' effect… I get rid of one Overlay Unit…"

He discarded Carrionette Fiddler.

"…and I can Special Summon _any _Carrionette that's been removed from play."

Carrionette Jester reappeared next to Krampus. (1,700 ATK)

"You know what that means…" said Victor, as he drew another card.

Jeb gasped as Turret Warrior shattered.

"And that's not all…" said Victor. "Krampus gains Attack Points equal to half the Attack Points of the Monster I just summoned for the remainder of the turn."

(2,850 ATK)

"I'm just getting started," said Victor. "My facedown Monster flips into Attack Mode…"

The set Monster flipped up, and a familiar, one-eyed thing in a jar appeared. (700 ATK)

"He activated a Morphing Jar while he had seven cards in his hand?" gasped Dante, as both Victor and Jeb discarded their hands.

"Yeah," said Jeb. "Now, between Krampus and the field Spell, he'll practically be able to summon any Carrionette he wants next turn!"

"Now, a Spell Card," said Victor, as one of his facedown cards lifted. "Tantrum. I can only use this when I have a high-Level Carrionette, or any Xyz Carrionette…"

Krampus picked up the Morphing Jar.

"…and it lets that Carrionette use another Monster to pulverize one of your cards."

Krampus hurled the Jar, smashing Jeb's Call of the Haunted to pieces.

"So much for that," said Victor.

Victor pointed at Jeb.

"Sic em," he said.

The Jester rushed at Jeb, and clocked him hard with his staff. But that was tame compared to the attack that came from Krampus. The creature's claws cut deep, and the wound burned like fire.

Jeb fell to his knees and clutched the wound. Whether the real Krampus was good or evil may have been a matter of debate… But it was very easy to tell what side of the spectrum _this _version fit into…

"And that's all!" laughed Victor.

**(J: 3,750) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 5,900)**

"That's just great," said Dante. "Next turn, he'll have even more ways to use that blasted Field Spell's effect…"

Jeb took a deep breath and stood up.

He drew a card.

It was The Big Saturn.

_Alright… _he thought. _Now we're talking…_

He stopped short.

_Except… I have no idea how I'm gonna summon it right now… How the heck am I going to keep two Monsters alive long enough to…_

He stopped

_Wait! _he thought. _Maybe…_

_Of course!_

"I'm using the effect of Odiare," he said.

"Say WHAT?" said Victor.

"You heard me!" said Jeb. "Both players can use this Field Spell.

"So, I remove one of my Monsters from play to Special Summon one that's already been removed from play."

He pocketed Turret Warrior, and D.D. Warrior Lady appeared in front of him in a flash of light. (1,500 ATK)

"Now, I play The Warrior Returning Alive…"

He played the card, and took Spell Striker from his discard slot.

"Then, I remove that Spell Card from play to Special Summon it," he continued.

Spell Striker appeared in a twinkle of light. (600 ATK)

"Now, I sacrifice them both…"

The two Monster turned into orbs of dark energy.

"…to summon… The Big Saturn!"

There was an explosion of flames as a huge robot loomed over the field, a giant, round-bodied mechanical thing with huge forearms. (2,800 ATK)

"Nice…" said Victor. "You've got a new toy of your own…"

"I'll show you who's playing around," said Jeb. "I'll ditch one card and pay 1,000 Life Points…"

Then The Big Saturn's armor opened up, and it sprouted, guns, missile launchers, and other terrible weapons all over its body. (3,800 ATK)

"Attack Carrionette Meister Krampus!" shouted Jeb. _"The End of Cosmos!"_

The robot opened fire, and its missiles honed in on the evil Kris Kringle…

"I activate… Extended Warranty!" shouted Victor, as his facedown card lifted up.

"I remove one Carrionette in my hand from play, and you draw once… But my Carrionettes can't be destroyed this round!"

He pocketed the card, and Jeb made a draw. The Machine's attacks still hit home, and the impact hit the maug like a hammer, knocking him backwards.

**(J: 2,750) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 4,100)**

Jeb looked at the card he had drawn.

"I think I'll play this now," he said. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

He threw the card into his Disk, and a tornado ripped across the field. Victor gasped as Odiare collapsed into a pile of rubble, and then vanished.

"All right!" shouted Dante. "Victor just lost his edge."

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn…" said Jeb, as a set card materialized in front of him.

The Big Saturn's Attack Score returned to 2,800.

Victor slowly got up, fuming with anger.

He angrily drew a card.

"All right, Belmont…" he said. "You made me mad…

"First, I use Krampus' effect again to Special Summon the Carrionette I removed from play to use that Trap Card. And because Levels don't matter as far as his effect is concerned, this one is a little stronger than the ones you've seen before."

He discarded Carrionette Fiddler.

"I summon Carrionette Matador!"

The puppet that appeared this time was a living contradiction. It was a matador, all right; the traditional costume was there, as was the red cape and foil… But it had the head of a bull, the very thing that a matador was supposed to fight. Naturally, it was bigger and more hulking than the previous Carrionettes. (2,000 ATK)

"I draw once due to Dimensional Geomancy," he said, as he drew a card. "And by the way… Since I summoned this guy after he was removed from play, you can't use any Spell Cards next turn… Assuming we get to your next turn.

"Like before, this increases Krampus' Attack Score by half of Matador's points," said Victor.

(3,000 ATK)

"Then, I summon Winged Minion," he said.

He played the card, and a small, nasty-looking imp appeared. (700 ATK)

"Then, by sacrificing it," he said, as the imp vanished, "I can increase the Attack Score of a Fiend by 700 points."

(3,700 ATK)

"Thirty-seven hundred?" gasped Ophelia.

"Attack his Monster!" shouted Victor.

Krampus bore his claws, and lunged at The Big Saturn, swiping with his claws. Sparks flew from the Machine's chest, and then it exploded in a mighty blast.

"I activate… Option Hunter!" shouted Jeb, as his Trap Card lifted up. "Now I gain Life Points equal to The Big Saturn's Attack Points.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch…" said Victor. "Still… I have two more Monsters.

Jester rushed up to Jeb, and then clobbered him with its staff. Then the Matador lowered its head, and charged like the bull it resembled, slamming into Jeb and knocking him back ten feet. He landed on his behind.

"Ole," said Victor. "I set one card facedown, and take a break.

A set card appeared in a flash of light. Krampus' Attack Score fell down to 2,700.

**(J: 950) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 4,100)**

Jeb slowly got to his feet. He held his chest, and then drew a card.

_Getsu Fuhma… _he thought, looking at it. _Her effect could destroy Krampus, but I'd still lose the duel…_

_Wait… I got it!_

"I'm summoning Goblindbergh," he said.

With a cackle, the goblin pilot flew onto the field in his biplane. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, I use its effect to Special Summon Getsu Fuhma from my hand…"

The dark, female ronin strode onto the field. (1,700 ATK) Goblindbergh landed, and its propellers slowed to a stop. (0 DEF)

"Big deal," said Victor. "You can't use that chick's effect… You'd still take damage, and you'd lose."

"I have different plans," said Jeb.

The two Warriors turned into a vortex of spiraling energy.

"You aren't the only one who can make an Xyz Summon Victor!"

In a blast of fire, Blazing Swordsman Masaki leapt onto the field. (2,200 ATK)

"Now, I use Masaki's effect," continued Jeb. "By removing one of the Monsters acting as an Overlay Unit…"

He discarded Getsu Fuhma.

"…his Attack Score is increased by an amount equal to half of that Monster's Attack Score for the remainder of the turn. Since Getsu Fuhma had 1,700 Attack Points, that means Masaki gains 850 more points."

(3,050 ATK)

"And that's more than enough to bring down your Monster! Attack Krampus with Burning Sword of Pride!"

Masaki's katana burned with flames. He leapt at the Fiend, and Krampus groaned as a flaming wound cut across his chest. Then he toppled, and burst.

**(J: 950) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 3,750)**

"I end my turn…" sighed Jeb.

Masaki's Attack Score fell back to 2,200.

Victor drew a card.

He said nothing. He simply turned the cards on his Disk, and both his Monsters knelt in Defense Mode. (Matador: 900 DEF, Jester: 1,200 DEF)

He nodded.

Jeb drew a card.

_I'll save this guy for later… _he thought.

He took the other card in his hand'.

"Come on out, Zubaba Knight!" he shouted.

In a flourish, the armored, caped Warrior leapt onto the field. (1,600 ATK)

Masaki's sword burned with flames, and he struck, burning Jester to a crisp. Then Zubaba Knight slashed at the Matador, cutting it in two.

"Make your move…" said Jeb.

Under his helmet, Victor scowled. He drew a card.

_Perfect! _he thought. _I drew Lost Innocence! This is just what I need to finish him off._

He put it aside, and chose another card.

Then his facedown Call of the Haunted lifted up. Carrionette Matador appeared again. (2,000 ATK)

"I activate Dark Strings," he said, as he played it. "By sacrificing one of my Carrionettes…"

Carrionette Matador vanished.

"…I can Special Summon one from my Graveyard, so long as I Equip it with this card."

Krampus appeared once again. (2,000 ATK)

"Hold on…" said Ophelia, raising an eyebrow. "You Special Summoned a Monster from the Graveyard… So you could sacrifice it… To Special Summon _another _Monster from your Graveyard? With the exact same Attack Score?"

"There is a difference," said Jeb. "Because Krampus is now Equipped with Dark Strings, he can't be destroyed by battle, so long as he remains in Attack Mode.

"Now, I can't summon any more Monsters because I did that, so I'll set a card facedown…"

A set card appeared in his Spell Zone with a flash.

"…and I'll attack Zubaba Knight!"

Krampus slash with his claws, and the Knight groaned before his shattered.

**(J: 550) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 3,750)**

"My turn is over."

_Next turn… _he thought, _my Lost Innocence Trap Card will let Krampus attack directly. This duel is mine…_

Jeb looked at his deck.

_Okay, this is it… _he thought.

He made a draw.

"I play Monster Reborn!" he shouted, as he played it.

"And I know just what Monster I want…"

Victor looked in shock as his discard slot started to glow. Then Carrionette Matador appeared on Jeb's side of the field. (2,000 ATK)

"And just what good will _that_ do you?" he asked.

"I'll show you…" said Jeb, taking the other card in his hand. "I summon Jutte Fighter!"

In a burst of energy, a small man leapt onto the field. It was a wizened Chinese man, with thick spectacles, his hair tied in a topknot, wearing a martial arts _gi _and sandals. He carried a device on his back that resembled a water cooler more than anything else, and true to his name, carried a _jutte_ (a type of oriental baton). (700 ATK)

"That's a Tuner!" shouted Victor.

"You got it!" replied Jeb. "And one with a nifty effect. Once per turn, he can move one of your Monsters into Defense Mode."

Jutte Fighters eyes glowed. Krampus growled, and knelt in a defensive position. (1,800 DEF)

"Now he's not invincible in battle," said Jeb. "So it's time to wrap this up. Jutte Fighter… Tune yourself with Carrionette Matador…"

The small Warrior flew towards the ceiling, and the toy construct followed. The Tuner turned into rings of energy, and both turned into a cluster of stars.

"_Combine the powers of these creatures into a true giant! A Warrior as powerful as his name…"_

**(*2 + *6 = *8)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Colossal Fighter!"_

With a roar, the huge, hulking, cybernetic Warrior landed on Jeb's side of the field with a crash. (2,800 ATK)

_Oh… shit… _thought Victor.

"Colossal Fighter gains 100 Attack Points for every Warrior in my Graveyard…" said Jeb.

The phantoms of ten Warriors – Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Little-Winguard, Spell Striker, Legacy Hunter, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, D.D. Warrior Lady, Zubaba Knight, Jutte Fighter, Achacha Archer, and Getsu Fuhma – appeared behind him, and then faded away. (3,800 ATK)

"And that's just enough… Masaki, take Krampus down… It's September… It's too early for folks like him anyway…"

Masaki slashed with his sword, and the wicked spirit roared again. Then he collapsed, and burst.

"Now, Colossal Fighter, attack Victor directly! Mega-Knuckle!"

Victor was about to run, but the huge Warrior was too fast. The Synchro punched him hard, knocking his helmet off of his head.

**(J: 550) - - - - - - - - - - (V: 0)**

"His face…" gasped Ophelia.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" screamed Victor, trying to cover his face.

To a maug, letting another being see your face was the biggest shame of all.

"This isn't over Belmont!" he screamed.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is," said another voice. "At least for you, it is."

Then Victor screamed, as he was engulfed in fire. The three Shadowchasers watched in horror as he was seemingly burned alive.

The flames grew bigger, and Victor's screams ceased. They could no longer see his body in the fire…

"Stay back!" shouted Ophelia. "This is Hellfire! You get a burn from these flames, it won't heal for years!"

Then another figure started to form in the flames… The three Shadowchasers felt an evil presence in the room unlike any they had ever felt…

Slowly, the fires started to die down, and a far more intimidating form rose out of them…

"Jalie Squarefoot!" exclaimed Jeb.

"You expected someone different?" asked the Lich-Fiend.

"Well, kind of…" said Ophelia. "We kind of expected to have to fight a whole slew of your henchmen before running into you…"

Jalie sighed.

"If I was the stereotypical bad guy, I might do things that way…" said Jalie. "But such people never become gods… They only become servants of gods, like those two moronic Doomdreamers.

"Seeing as all the spells I cast on them have been forcibly broken, they must be dead now. Good riddance is all I can say…

"I've always been ambitious… It was ambition that caused me to gain the rank of pit fiend… It was ambition that let me earn a high position in the court of Mephistopheles…

"And it will be ambition that causes me to assume my rightful place among the highest tiers of the heavens…

"By the way, don't bother trying to run back the way you came, or trying to call for help. As of ten minutes ago, that portal that leads to Padang has been destroyed. It will be a big headache to create a new one, but I'd rather not have a front door that you Shadowchasers know about."

"We know about your mad plan, Jalie," said Dante. "It has a flaw in it that you never considered… You see…"

"Don't bother me with lies, Mr. Connors," replied Jalie, as he pointed his staff threateningly at Dante. "There are no flaws… I've gone through this plan a thousand times, and prepared for every contingency. Every variable has been addressed…

"I knew that the Shadowchasers of Boston would be a threat, and I was almost certain that eventually, it would come down to a confrontation between you and I personally…

"I could vaporize you with my spells… But I have a much better idea…"

His staff vanished, and one of the infernal Duel Disks appeared on his arm. He threw a deck into it.

"You're going to duel us?" asked Dante.

"Like I said, I have an idea about what to do with you three, and it's crueler than simply killing you," said Jalie, "but like your Great Treaty, the Rules of Hell demand a fair contest before I can enact it.

"Yes, I'll duel you… I'll duel you one at a time…

"But each duel… You will fight alone…"

With this, three portals appeared above the heads of the three Shadowchasers, and they screamed as they were sucked through them.

Jalie shook his head. Then he glowed with dark energy. He slowly transformed into a dark shadow, and flew through the portal that Ophelia had been drawn through.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ODIARE (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **A statue of a mournful-looking woman holding a marionette as if it were an infant. A dark village surrounds the statue.

**Card Description: **Neither player may Normal Summon "Carrionette" Monsters. Once per turn, the turn player may Special Summon 1 of his Level 4 or lower Monsters that has been removed from play, and then remove a Monster in his Graveyard from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE SOLDIER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by battle, select 1 "Carrionette" Monster in your deck and remove it from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE CAVALIER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,400

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by battle, select 1 "Carrionette" Monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE JESTER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **When this removed from play card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, select 1 face-up Monster and destroy it.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE ****PIERROT**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,500  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **When this removed from play card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, destroy 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE ****FIDDLER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description: **When this removed from play card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, increase the ATK of all face-up "Carrionette" Monsters by 600.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE ****PRINCESS**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, the controller may Special Summon one of his "Carrionette" Monsters that has been removed from play. Its effect is negated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE ****MATADOR**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 900

**Card Description: **If this removed from play card is Special Summoned during your turn, your opponent cannot activate or set Spell Cards until your next Standby Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CARRIONETTE ****MEISTER KRAMPUS**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Rank:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **_3 Level 4 Monsters_

If this card has at least 1 Xyz Material Monster attached to it, it cannot be removed from play. Once per turn, you can detach 1 of this card's Xyz Material Monsters to Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type Monster that has been removed from play and increase the ATK of this card by half of the Special Summoned Monster's base ATK until the End Phase of the turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TWISTED WISH (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **An elderly toymaker with a dark shadow over him tightening the screws on a Carrionette Soldier.

**Card Description: **Activate only when you control a face-up "Odiare". Both players discard all cards in their hands and one card from the top of their respective decks, and then draw 1 card for each card discarded. You cannot Special Summon Monsters this turn, except for "Carrionette" Monsters.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TANTRUM (Spell Card)**

**Quickplay Spell**

**Image:** Carrionette Jester and Carrionette Pierrot running away from Ebon Magician Curran, who is throwing a tantrum.

**Card Description:** Select either a Level 5 or higher "Carrionette" Monster or any "Carrionette" Xyz Monster you control. Tribute 1 Monster you control, except the selected Monster. Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**EXTENDED WARRANTY (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **The same scene as "Twisted Wish", but from a different angle.

**Card Description: **Your opponent draws 1 card, and you remove 1 "Carrionette" Monster in your hand from play. This turn, "Carrionette" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DARK STRINGS (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Several gentlemen and ladies dancing in a ballroom, their limbs being manipulated by strings like marionettes. Some of them have had their strings cut, and are lying lifelessly on the floor.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 "Carrionette" Monster you control. Special Summon 1 other "Carrionette" Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position and Equip it with this card. The Equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle while in Attack Position. You cannot Normal Summon during a turn you activate this card. If this card leaves the field, destroy the Equipped Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LOST INNOCENCE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A sad-looking little girl wearing pajamas, holding a teddy bear that looks like a vicious werewolf.

**Card Description: **Select 1 "Carrionette" Monster you control. This turn, the selected Monster is the only Monster that may attack, and may attack directly. At the End Phase of the turn, destroy the selected Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: The preview was over… The feature presentation was about to start. And unfortunately, movies scripted by devils were almost never written with happy endings in mind.**_

_**The three Shadowchasers were clearly in for the fights of their lives. Just looking at Jalie was enough to tell them that; he had several marks of the Indelible Imprint on his face, acquired from his long history of dealing with the organization. They were clearly lucky that he was in the mood to duel them at all. **_

_**Why had he given them this chance? Perhaps it was better right now not to ask. **_

"_**The Exiles; The Rabble of Devilkin" is coming soon. **_


	36. The Rabble of Devilkin

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-SIX**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Exiles**

**The Rabble of Devilkin**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Ophelia found herself in an arena-like room.

She quickly looked around. There were no exits. At least none that she could see.

Quickly, she took the Dark Ritual Deck from her Disk, and replaced it with her Light Ritual Deck. Fiends were not going to do this time… She needed the forces of Heaven on her side...

As she hit the auto-shuffler on her Disk, the portal opened again. She watched nervously as the Lich-Fiend watched through.

She tried to hide how scared she was as he looked at her.

"Jalie, question…" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"In case your plan works, and you become a god…" said Ophelia. "What exactly are you going to be a god of?"

"Eh?" said the Lich-Fiend.

"You know," said Ophelia. "A god has to represent something. Like how Poseidon is god of the sea, Ares is god of war…"

"Of course," replied the Lich-Fiend. "I've considered my possibilities on that issue..."

"Well, whatever you choose, you're going to make someone mad," continued Ophelia. "Someone is going to object.

"You might think that becoming the god of undeath might be a good idea, but if you do, Vecna is going to be upset. If you try to become the god of death, that's even worse… Nerull and the Raven Queen have that covered. Becoming the god of dark magic will earn the ire of Wee-Jas… Becoming the god of tyranny will make Hextor mad."

"All good points," said Jalie. "But don't count me out just yet… Once I have Tharizdun's power, I expect to be quite capable of holding my own against any of those names you mentioned."

His eyes glowed slightly.

"Now are you going to duel me, or are you going waste time trying to insult my intelligence with this clichéd old 'stall the villain by grilling him for information' trick? Don't forget, I'm giving you a chance I don't give most… I could end this with a mere flick of my wrist…"

Ophelia gulped. She activated her Disk.

"Now here's the deal…" said the Lich-Fiend. "If you are victorious, you're free to go… If not… A little something called Investiture of Cania."

Ophelia didn't dare ask what that meant… She could only try her best not to lose.

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 8,000)**

"Feh…" said Jalie. "Feel free to make the first move…"

Again, Ophelia didn't dare argue, so she made her first draw.

She quickly set a card on her Disk, and a set Monster appeared in front of her.

Then she nodded.

_He doesn't strike me as a defensive duelist, _she thought, as Jalie drew a card, _so he's likely going to attack…_

_And that suits me just fine…_

Jalie fit a card into his Disk.

"I play the Continuous Spell Card, Pillar of Skulls," he said.

With a loud rumble, the ground split open behind him, and a large monolith rose out of the ground. It looked like the Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, but in this case, it seemed like _all _of the skulls that composed it were inhuman.

"Avernus, the First Hell, is where all Blood War battles that take place in Hell are fought," said Jalie. "The demons have never gotten father than that, due to the efforts of its ruler, the Warlord Bel. And as a result, its plains are littered with bones, broken weapons, and demolished siege engines.

"Several centuries ago, Bel got creative, gathered the skulls of the slain demons, and built a tower out of them, to serve as a moral boost to his armies. And its magical powers help to weaken any living enemy that gets near it.

"Anyway… With this card on the field, each player takes 500 points of damage whenever one of their Monsters is destroyed."

_At least it applies to him too… _thought Ophelia.

"Now, I set a facedown card," said Jalie, as a set card appeared in front of him, "and summon Outcast Devil Herodias."

In a burst of flames, a Fiend appeared in front of Jalie, one that Ophelia had clearly never seen before. It looked like a muscular male human with blood-red skin and black hair, with hooves instead of feet, and an angry scowl on his face. (1,200 ATK)

"Doesn't seem so tough…" said Ophelia.

"True," said Jalie, "but by Normal Summoning him, I get to take another Outcast Devil from my deck… Low Level, of course…"

Another card appeared among his other three.

"However, I can't summon it this turn… But I think I'll have Herodias attack your Monster…"

The hulking Fiend rushed at the set Monster…

Marshmallon appeared on the card, and Herodias' fist bounced off. (500 DEF)

"Now you take 1,000 points of damage!" exclaimed Ophelia.

"I end my turn," said Jalie, not seeming to care.

**(O: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 7,000)**

"Draw," said Ophelia, drawing a card.

"I play the Continuous Spell Card, Ascending Soul," she said, as she threw a card into her Disk.

"When this card is in play, every time I Ritual Summon a Monster, I get to recover one of the Monsters that was offered to summon it.

"So, I play Ritual of Grace!"

She played the card, and the shining altar of light appeared behind her.

Nova Summoner and Spirit of the Harp appeared behind her, and then turned into grains of light. Then the altar was consumed in light, and Divine Grace – Northwemko appeared. (2,700 ATK)

The Ascending Soul card glowed. Spirit of the Harp slipped out of Ophelia's discard slot, and she took it.

"Now, I use Northwemko's effect," she said. "I choose two cards on the field, and for as long as both remain on the field, she can't be destroyed by card effects.

"I think I'll choose my Marshmallon, and _your _Pillar of Skulls!

"Next, I'll remove Ritual of Grace from play…"

She placed the card inside her cloak.

"…and as a result, she can't be targeted by effects at all this turn.

"All right… Northwemko… Destroy Outcast Devil Herodias!"

Northwemko pointed her staff, and fired a bolt of divine light at the Fiend. Herodias' expression right before he was incinerated was one of incredible anger…

…and Ophelia got the impression that his anger was _not _directed towards her.

**(O: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 5,500)**

"Hold on…" said Ophelia. "How come that Pillar of Skulls didn't activate?"

"It doesn't activate when Outcast Devils are destroyed," replied Jalie. "They're an exception."

Ophelia looked at him.

_Okay… _she thought. _I guess it's safe to say that there are a bunch of Outcast Devils in his deck…_

_I'm probably going to regret asking this, but…_

"I'll bite…" she said. "Why are the Fiends in your deck 'outcasts'?"

"Well, there's no harm in telling you that…" replied Jalie. "Sometimes, a powerful devil of my rank, or even higher, commits some crime against the rulers of Hell. Most of the time, these criminals are executed. But there are situations when Lucifer has a reason for letting one live. Usually, it's because they have information or abilities that may still someday be useful, or they simply have enough political clout to avoid the death penalty.

"In this case, the criminal becomes one of the 'Rabble of Devilkin', and is exiled to Avernus, the first layer of Hell. These outcasts are still powerful, but are bound to the place by powerful magic.

"And they have uses…"

He held up his Duel Disk.

"Dukes of Hell that are in good standing, like myself, are given copies of this deck, which let us call on them for aid in a duel. They do as they're told, because Lucifer can sign their death warrants at any time."

He chuckled a little.

"They spend most of their time plotting to return to power, dreaming of a time when they will use this deck, when it will hopefully include some of the folks who use it now… But that is not likely…"

_No wonder that guy looked so pissed… _thought Ophelia.

It was hard to feel sorry for a devil, but Jalie was using these 'Rabbles', as he called them, as expendable slaves.

"I believe… It's my move…" said Jalie.

He made a draw.

He set a card on his Disk, and a set Monster appeared.

"Your move…" he said.

_And I was scared of this guy? _thought Ophelia. _He's barely putting up a fight!_

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch!" she shouted.

She played the card, and the pretty female fairy in a red and silver dress appeared. (1,800 ATK)

"Northwemko, attack his Monster!" she shouted.

The Goddess pointed her staff. A Fiend with a bird-like face, talons for legs, and bat-like wings appeared crouching on the card. Northwemko fired, and it was blown to pieces.

"That was Outcast Devil Nisroch," said Jalie, "also known as the Poisoner of Hell. When he's destroyed by battle, I get to destroy one of your Monsters…"

"That won't work on Northwemko," said Ophelia. "Her effect…"

"You didn't let me finish…" said Jalie. "I get to destroy one of your Monsters _other _than the one that destroyed Nisroch."

Marshmallon shattered into pieces.

"And then there's the effect of Pillar of Skulls," said Jalie.

What happened next, Ophelia did _not _expect. A skull flew from the large monolith, and sank its fangs into her arm. She shrieked in pain.

She held her arm as it fell to the ground and turned to dust.

_Calm down… _she thought. _As long as his Continual Spell is still there, Northwemko is safe…_

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack him directly!" shouted Ophelia. "Shadow Flux!"

The Fairy blasted a bolt of shadowy energy full of sparkling motes at the Lich-Fiend.

He didn't even flinch as it hit him.

**(O: 7,500) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 3,700)**

"You act tough, Squarefoot," said Ophelia, "but you're still losing…

"I end my turn…"

"Let's see…" said Jalie, as he drew a card.

"I activate… The Foolish Burial Spell Card…"

He played the card, and then took a card from his deck. He quickly discarded it.

Then his facedown card lifted up. It was Call of the Haunted.

"You're going to summon the Monster you just discarded…" said Ophelia.

"Exactly…" said Jalie. "I call forth the Dark Lady, Outcast Devil Duskur."

A dark shadow appeared on the field, and sad, mournful music filled the air. Then the Monster in question appeared, a human-like female with snow-white skin, shiny black eyes, dead black hair, and black, feathered wings. She wore a tattered black dress. (1,600 ATK)

"Next, I summon Outcast Devil Bist," he continued.

The next Fiend that appeared was also female, but seemed very different than Duskur. She looked savage and feral, wearing armor and holding a very large scimitar. She had flaming eyes, a mane of red hair, and large, bat-like wings. (1,400 ATK)

"The Rabble of Devilkin rarely help each other in any way while on Avernus," said Jalie, "but in this deck, there are ways to combine their abilities into powerful combos.

"First, I'll use Duskur's effect. I toss one card…"

He discarded a card from his hand.

"…and I get to Special Summon a Monster from _your _Graveyard in Defense Mode."

Duskur lifted her arms, and cast a dark spell. The ground burst open, and Nova Summoner appeared next to her. (800 DEF)

"It loses its effect as well, but I don't intend to keep it," continued Jalie. "Next, I use Bist's effect. By sacrificing a Monster, she can increase her own Attack Score by the sacrificed Monster's Attack Score for the remainder of the turn." 

Nova Summoner vanished, and Bist screamed in pure bloodlust. (2,800 ATK)

"Good lord…" said Ophelia.

"I can't defeat Northwemko using a card effect," said Jalie, "so I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

Bist made a rush at Northwemko and slashed savagely with her sword, cleaving her in half at the waist.

Then another skull flew from the Pillar of Skulls, and chomped down on Ophelia's other arm. She shrieked again.

"I'm not done," said Jalie. "I play Shrink…"

The Quickplay Spell appeared, and Dunames Dark Witch was reduced to half her size. (900 ATK)

"Now, Duskur," said Jalie, "attack with Enervation Wave."

Duskur's eyes became shrouded in dark shadow, and she blasted a bolt of pure necrotic energy from them, reducing the Fairy to dust. Ophelia felt a cold chill as it struck, as if the blast had reached into her chest with an icy hand and clutched her heart…

She snapped out of it when the Pillar of Skulls activated, biting her on the leg this time.

**(O: 5,700) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 3,700)**

_Okay… _she thought. _Seems he decided to stop fooling around…_

"It's your move…" said Jalie.

Ophelia drew a card.

"I set one Monster and one facedown card," she said, as two set cards appeared.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Shadowchaser," said Jalie. "That set Monster is clearly the Spirit of the Harp that you recovered with your Ascending Soul."

"Maybe it is," said Ophelia, as she played the last card in her hand, "but I also have this.

"I play Fulfillment of the Contract. I give up 800 Life Points to bring Northwemko back from the Graveyard."

In an aura of light, Northwemko appeared again. (2,700 ATK)

"Attack Outcast Devil Bist!" she shouted.

Northwemko fired her blast, and the wicked she-devil scowled right before it hit her. She shattered into bits.

Jalie grunted a little…

**(O: 4,900) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 2,400)**

"Seems I finally got a reaction out of you," said Ophelia. "Make your move…"

Jalie made a draw. He was quickly getting annoyed; usually, when he used this deck, the duel didn't last this long.

Of course, the reason for that was, the duel rarely finished when he used this deck. He had rarely faced opponents with the courage to continue facing him and the Outcast Devils. Ophelia was an exception.

And yet… There was still a part of him that felt a little excited… A part that felt a strange rush… The rush he hadn't felt since the bygone age where he was only a soldier fighting in the infernal armies of the Blood War… Maybe a small part of him missed those days, where fighting his foes personally happened all the time…

Still, this slight rush only lasted a few seconds, and then it was gone. He looked at Ophelia, and knew that this duel was too important for reminiscing about old times.

"I play Card of Demise," he said, as he played the card he had just drawn. "I get to draw until I have five cards… But after five of my turns, I lose my whole hand…"

He made four draws.

"All right, Ophelia," he said, "I sacrifice Duskur…"

The Dark Lady turned into an orb of darkness.

"…to summon Outcast Devil Kochbiel."

A blazing ball of fire appeared on the field…

Ophelia stepped back nervously as the Fiend appeared. This was clearly a pit fiend. However, if compared to Martinet, this one, while no less intimidating, was less muscular, and in fact seemed rather overweight. (2,400 ATK)

"I guess there's no sense staying in shape once you've been exiled," said Ophelia.

"Watch it," said Jalie. "Kochbiel is one of the oldest of the Rabble; he was once the right-hand man of Beherit, the now-deceased original Lord of the Seventh. As a result, he's feared and respected among the other Rabble, and most of them look up to him as an unofficial leader.

"This is reflected by his powerful effect. By paying 1,000 Life Points, I can Special Summon another Outcast Devil from my Graveyard, so long as it's Level is lower than Kochbiel's."

A red aura surrounded Jalie, and Bist appeared again. (1,400 ATK) She looked angrier than before… In fact, she looked rather pissed.

Ophelia didn't need to be told why Bist was upset. She was mad enough to be summoned the first time, and a second time was even worse.

"Do as you're told," said Jalie, looking at her sternly.

He turned back to Ophelia.

"Anyway… You remember Bist's effect, right?"

Kochbiel vanished, and Bist cried out in fury again. (3,800 ATK)

"Attack Northwemko again," ordered Jalie. "Wrathful Slash."

Bist leapt at the Goddess of Grace, and the force of the blow that smashed her to pieces was so fierce, it knocked Ophelia backwards.

She barely had time to get up before yet another skull from the huge Pillar sank its teeth into her arm.

"Ow…" she moaned.

Jalie took another card from his hand.

"I play Emergency Provisions," he said.

He played the card, and Pillar of Skulls and his now-inert Call of the Haunted vanished.

_At least that thing is gone… _thought Ophelia.

**(O: 3,300) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 3,400)**

"It's your move…" said Jalie.

Ophelia drew a card.

She grit her teeth and set it on her Disk. A set Monster appeared next to her set Spirit of the Harp.

"Mmm," she said.

"Pitiful," said Jalie, as he drew a card.

"Bist, attack the Monster on the right."

Bist rushed toward the Monster that Ophelia had just set. Skelengel appeared on the card, and was sliced in two.

"Thank you…" said Ophelia, as she made a draw.

She smirked as she looked at it.

"A good card, Ophelia?" said Jalie. "Well…

"I don't see what good it will do you… After all… To summon a Ritual Monster, you need three things: The Monster, the Ritual Spell, and sacrifices.

"Once you take your turn, you'll only have two cards in your hand, along with that Spirit of the Harp… Unless one of the two happens to be Advanced Ritual Art…"

"That's not what I'm counting on…" said Ophelia. "And I might surprise you…"

"Well, by all means take your turn…" said the Lich-Fiend. "I'm anxious to see what this plan of yours is…"

Ophelia drew a card.

_Got it! _she thought looking at it.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"Eh?" said Jalie. "Fruits of Kozaky's Studies? Why would you need that?"

"You'll see in a minute," said Ophelia. "For now, this Trap Card's effect lets me look at the top three cards in my deck, and rearrange them in any order."

She picked up the top three cards from her deck, and looked at them.

"Not bad…" she said.

Then she quickly put them back, not changing the order at all. Jalie looked confused.

"I flip Spirit of the Heart into Attack Mode," continued Ophelia.

The set card flipped up, and a beautiful woman in a gold-embroidered gown playing soft music on a harp appeared. (800 ATK)

"Next, I summon Mirage Dragon!"

With a low growl, an oriental Dragon that seemed sculpted completely out of light appeared. (1,600 ATK)

"Mirage Dragon?" said Jalie. "Why would you have a Dragon in a deck full of Fairies?"

"To summon my rarest card…" said Ophelia, holding up her last card.

She sighed.

"My dad gave me this card after my mom was arrested… I have no idea where he got it, but he hoped it would keep me from turning out the way she did…

"This isn't a Ritual Monster… But she might as well be one…

"I send one Light-Attribute Fairy and one Light-Attribute Dragon to the Graveyard…"

The two Monsters turned into orbs of light…

Then a light started to shine behind Ophelia. It started small, and then grew, until it became overpowering.

From out of the light, a goddess emerged even more intimidating than Northwemko. She stood seven feet tall, and was dressed in Egyptian-style clothing.

Even more remarkable was the fact that she carried all seven of the legendary Millennium Items. She wore the Necklace as it should be worn, the Eye as part of her crown, the Puzzle on her belt, the Ring on her breastplate, held the Scales in her left hand, and carried a staff in her right hand that had the Rod on one end and the Key on the other.

"I give you… Ma'at…" said Ophelia.

The Goddess of Justice looked sternly at Jalie.

"Now, I use her effect," said Ophelia. "I get to try to guess what the top three cards on my deck are. Each one I guess right, I get to keep… And Ma'at's Attack and Defense Score become 1,000 for each correct guess until I use that effect again.

"My guesses are Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, Guardian of Order, and Ritual Cage."

She took the three cards off her deck, and looked at them. Then she turned them forward.

"I was right three times!" she said with a smirk. "Lucky me…"

Ma'at glowed with energy. (3,000 ATK)

"You couldn't have missed, thanks to your Trap Card," grumbled Jalie. "And to think, you mortals criticize devils for manipulating laws so they rule in our favor…"

"Don't give me that," said Ophelia. "If you had this card, you would have used the same strategy."

Jalie crossed his arms in a sulk. She was right, of course, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Attack Outcast Devil Bist!" shouted Ophelia. "Ultimate Judgment!"

Ma'at pointed her staff at the Rabble and fired a burning bolt of light, blowing her into particles. This time, there was no mistaking Jalie's reaction. The powerful surge of holy energy coming from the creature had burned him.

**(O: 3,300) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 1,800)**

"It's your move, Squarefoot," said Ophelia.

Jalie growled, and drew a card.

"Don't forget, Squarefoot…" said Ophelia, "this is the second Standby Phase after you played Card of Demise. Three more turns, and you'll have to deal with its _incredibly _debilitating side effect."

"You let me worry about that, mortal," said Jalie. "I summon Outcast Devil Amon."

He played the card, and a bare-chested man wearing a ragged pair of trousers with a snow-white wolf's head appeared. He held a spiked mace. (1,700 ATK)

"When this creature is Normal Summoned," he said, "I get to name one Type of Monster, and he can't be destroyed by battle by that Type. I name Fairies.

"I set three cards facedown, and my turn is over."

Three set cards appeared in three flashes of light.

"Draw…" said Ophelia, making a draw.

"I play Pigeonholing Books of Spell!" she exclaimed, as she played a Spell Card. "This works just like Fruits of Kozaky's Studies, except… Well, it's a Spell Card."

She took the three cards off of her deck, and looked at them again. Then she smirked, and put them back.

"I'll use the effect of Ma'at again," she said. "My three guesses this time are: Victoria, Shield Crush, and Shinato's Ark."

She took the three cards off her deck, and held them forward.

"Three correct guesses again! That means I get to keep these cards, and Ma'at remains at 3,000 Attack Points.

"Now, I'll play Shinato's Ark!"

She played the card, and a huge, radiant ship with Kanji on its sails appeared behind her.

"I'll offer Guardian of Order as sacrifice for this Ritual…" she said, as the golden Warrior appeared behind her.

Guardian of Order turned into pure light, and was drawn into the ship…

Then the ship exploded, and a huge, magnificent, winged form flew from out of it.

It was Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, in all his glory. (3,300 ATK)

"Due to Ascending Soul," continued Ophelia, "I get Guardian of Order back from the Graveyard…"

She took the card from her discard slot.

"…and because I have two Light-Attribute Monsters, I get to Special Summon it!"

In another aura of light, the golden-armored celestial Warrior appeared. (2,500 ATK)

"That's quite an impressive force…" said Jalie.

"And I'm going to make it stronger," said Ophelia. "I haven't Normal Summoned yet…

"I call forth Victoria!"

Lightning flashed, and a four-headed golden dragon flew onto the field. Riding it was a female angel with golden armor and golden dragon wings, holding a staff tipped with the same winged design. (1,800 ATK)

"Next, I play Ritual Cage," said Ophelia, as she played a Spell Card. "So long as this Continuous Spell is in play, all my Ritual Monsters, meaning Shinato, cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of Effect Monsters, and I take no damage from battles involving him.

"And you know something else, Jalie? Your Outcast Devil may be able to resist attacks from Fairies…

"But Guardian of Order is no Fairy. Guardian of Order, destroy Outcast Devil Amon!"

The Warrior rushed at the wolf-like Fiend…

"Trap activate!" shouted Jalie.

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"It's called The Apocalypse Stone," he said. "By removing one Outcast Devil in my Graveyard from play…"

Bist appeared behind him, and then faded into nothingness.

"I can halt your attack, and then draw one card."

Guardian of Order stopped dead in his tracks, and Jalie made a draw.

"I can still finish you," said Ophelia. "My three Fairies may not be able to destroy him, but you'll still take damage."

Ma'at pointed her staff at Amon, and fired her Ultimate Judgment…

"Not quite," said Jalie, as another of his Trap Cards lifted up. "My Spirit Barrier will protect me from Battle Damage so long as I have a Monster on the field.

"You haven't beaten me yet…"

"There's always next turn…" said Ophelia.

"Indeed," said Jalie, "and while you're thinking of that…"

His third Trap Card lifted up.

"This is my favorite Trap Card… Just Desserts."

Two ghostly hands shot out of the card, and seized Ophelia by the neck. She gasped.

"It crushes 500 Life Points out of you for each Monster you have," said Jalie. "I never get tired of using it."

Ophelia fell to her knees, gasping for breath as the hands let go.

"It's… your move…" she panted.

**(O: 1,300) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 1,800)**

Jalie drew a card.

He looked at the card closely.

"I don't use this card often, Ophelia…" he said. "This is one of the most dangerous and unstable of the Rabble of Devilkin, as well as being one of the most powerful… He caused so much trouble after he was exiled, that his true name was stripped from him, so that mortals could no longer summon him…

"But… Seeing as you are far more formidable than I expected…

"I sacrifice Amon…"

The wolf-devil vanished.

"…to summon Outcast Devil Azazel."

There was an explosion of flames and foul-smelling smoke, and a creature appeared that made Ophelia recoil in horror. He could best be described as a fiendish ophidia, but far more horrifying than any mortal ophidia that she had seen. He was ten feet tall, had a snake's head, a snaky tail in place of legs, scaly skin, and scaled wings. He was clothed in expensive-looking raiment and very gaudy jewelry. (2,400 ATK)

"Let me explain to you Azazel's effect…" said Jalie. "Once per turn, if he battles a Monster, his effect can stop the attacking Monster's attack cold."

"That won't work on Shinato," said Ophelia. "My Ritual Cage, remember?

"Besides, only once per turn? I have three Monsters that are stronger than him…"

"Well…" said Jalie. "I'll just have to be creative…

"Azazel, attack Ma'at."

"Say WHAT?" shouted Ophelia.

Azazel glared at Ma'at…

_Is he nuts? _thought Ophelia.

The Outcast Devil spit a stream of corrosive venom at Ma'at… The goddess prepared to deflect it…

And then the venom just halted in mid-air, falling to the ground harmlessly.

"What…" said Ophelia. "What happened?"

"I used Azazel's effect on himself," said Jalie. "I negated his own attack.

"Why, you may ask?"

He played a Spell Card, and a Quickplay Spell appeared in front of him.

"It's called Double or Nothing. Because my Monster's attack was negated, he gets to attack a second time…

"…with double his Attack Score…"

Ophelia gasped as Azazel hissed evilly… (4,800 ATK)

The Serpent spit its venom again. Ophelia screamed as Ma'at was blown to pieces, and she was thrown backwards…

**(O: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 1,800)**

Ophelia tried to get up, but she lacked the strength to stand.

"Well?" she said weakly, as she lifted her head. "Aren't you going to gloat?"

"Like I said before, Ophelia," said Jalie, "I'm not the stereotypical bad guy. So no… Gloating is juvenile."

Then Jalie pointed at her, and started to chant.

Ophelia suddenly felt very cold. A chill pierced her to her bone, and her limbs went numb. Frost started to cover her skin and clothing.

She realized what was happening, but she couldn't move; she was literally paralyzed by the cold.

After about a minute, Jalie stopped chanting and looked at her. The spell was complete; his captive was sealed in a crystal-clear block of ice, an expression of shock on her face.

"Now don't go anywhere…" he said, as he turned to leave.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In another arena, Jeb suddenly clutched his chest in fear…

A feeling best described as incredible dread informed him that Ophelia's duel had not turned out in her favor… And that she was now in big trouble…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL AMON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **When this card is Normal Summoned in Attack Position, it cannot be switched to Defense Position, except via a card effect. When this card is Normal Summoned, declare 1 Monster Type. This card cannot be destroyed by battle by Monsters of the declared Type.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL AZAZEL**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn, when this card battles another Monster, you may negate the attacking Monster's attack.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL BIST**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 800

**Card Description: **Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Tribute 1 Monster you control to increase the ATK of this card by the base ATK of the Tributed Monster until the End Phase of the turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL DUSKUR**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,300

**Card Description: **Once per turn, you may discard 1 card from your hand to select 1 Level 4 or lower Monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position. The Special Summoned Monster's effect is negated, and it cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon or used for a Synchro Summon.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL HERODIAS**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 500

**Card Description: **When this card is Normal Summoned, you may add 1 Level 4 or lower "Outcast Devil" Monster from your deck to your hand except for an "Outcast Devil Herodias". You may not Summon it the turn you use this effect.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL KOCHBIEL**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **Once per turn, you may pay 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon an "Outcast Devil" Monster from your Graveyard whose Level is lower than this card's Level.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL NISROCH**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 400

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed via battle, destroy 1 face-up Monster on the field other than the Monster that destroyed this card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE APOCALYPSE STONE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A horned, hairless devil with shark-like teeth looking with anger as a flawless blue gemstone floats in front of him.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Remove 1 "Outcast Devil" Monster in your Graveyard from play. Negate the attack and draw 1 card. This card cannot be countered or negated if you control at least 1 face-up "Outcast Devil" Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PILLAR OF SKULLS (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **An obelisk of diabolic-looking skulls, similar to the Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, on a blasted wasteland.

**Card Description: **When a Monster other than an "Outcast Devil" Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the owner of the destroyed Monster takes 500 points of damage.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Poor Ophelia had found out the hard way exactly what Investiture of Cania was; exactly why Jalie had chosen to let her live, and what his plans were for her, it could only be guessed at right now. The fact remained, that even though Ophelia's fight had been a valiant one, it had not been enough to defeat the Lich-Fiend. **_

_**Jalie wasn't done… He knew that Jeb was stronger than Ophelia, so had targeted her first to demoralize Jeb. If all went well, Dante would be at the point of despair when he got to him, which was his plan for handling the biggest threat, in his eyes. **_

_**This was going to get worse before it got better. Especially since Azazel was **_**not **_**the strongest Rabble in Jalie's deck. **_

"_**The Wild Beast; The Deposed" is coming soon.**_


	37. The Wild Beast

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-SEVEN**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Great Beast**

**The Deposed**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Jeb was nervously pacing back and forth in the arena.

Then the portal appeared ten feet in front of him.

_It's showtime… _he thought.

Jalie stepped out of the portal, and looked at him.

"What did you do to Ophelia?" demanded Jeb.

Jalie looked sternly at Jeb.

"I tortured her, killed her, dismembered her carcass and fed the pieces to the hellhounds," he said as though describing how he had spent his evening off.

When all the color left Jeb's face, Jalie threw back his head and laughed. It was the most hideous sound the Shadowchaser had ever heard, dry, rasping, and utterly devoid of even a trace of the warmth and joy such a sound should produce.

"I'm sorry, normally I don't indulge in such juvenile antics, but the expression on your face was simply _priceless,"_ the Lich-Fiend cackled, wiping a pretend tear from an empty eye socket. "When I'm this close to attaining the full power of a god, that was truly the icing on the proverbial cake."

His skeletal grin seemed to grow even wider seeing Jeb shake almost violently with rage.

"Oh, did I anger you Belmont?" he said. "Well then, why don't you take that anger and show it to me through your cards? We both know that's the only way you'll ever make so much as a scratch on me after all.

"And that's the only way you're going to save Ophelia, by the way… You want the truth? She's alive, but she isn't very happy right now."

There was of course, no reason for Jeb to believe him one way or the other. But he doubted he was going to get very far this way.

He calmed down a little, and looked at his foe.

"Before this starts," he said. "I have one question…

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Jalie. "Why do I want to become a god?"

"What do you think?" said Jeb. "Of course, why do you want to become a god?"

"Belmont, in the society of Hell, getting to the top is the ultimate goal," said Jalie. "I'm simply taking a different route than most.

"I'm guessing you think I'm some deluded megalomaniac…"

"Kind of…" said Jeb.

"Well, you should see my master, Mephistopheles," continued the Lich-Fiend. "He's the king of egotists.

"For centuries, he's had one goal, one purpose that has defined his existence. He seeks to overthrow Lucifer and take his place as the ruler of Hell. So confident is he that he has said this to Lucifer's face. One would think that such arrogance would be enough for the Overlord of Hell to seriously discipline him, but for some reason, Lucifer is content to let Mephistopheles live with his delusions.

"One can only imagine what he'd do if he ever succeeded in his goal… I've heard that the other Lords have often said that it would likely be less than an hour before he started wondering why he also didn't rule Mechanus."

"So, you seek to one-up him by becoming a god," replied Jeb. "Do you seriously think your plan will work?"

"Why shouldn't it work?" asked Jalie.

"Jalie, there's a book that's been popular on Earth for a few thousand years…" sighed Jeb. "In one part of it…"

"Belmont, please…" said Jalie. "If you're going to quote from the Bible, I should tell you, I've _memorized _that book.

"When a devil gets as far advanced as I have, it helps to know mortal religious tracts by heart."

This took Jeb a little by surprise. But then he glared at his enemy.

"Then I'll let you say it…" he said. "Matthew 7:26."

Jalie paused for a minute to search his memory.

"Matthew 7:26…" he said. "I believe it goes… 'But everyone who hears these words of mine and does not put them into practice is like a foolish man who built his house on sand'."

"That's right," said Jeb. "You think that your castle is strong, but its founding is weak, and it may come crashing down sooner than you expect."

"You're standing on a pretty fickle foundation yourself, Belmont," said Jalie, his eyes starting to glow slightly.

He activated his Disk.

"No more talk…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the Shadowchasers Headquarters command center, Jalal fidgeted.

He hadn't gotten the same feeling of dread that Jeb had when Ophelia had been defeated, but he had gotten a definite sense that something was wrong.

"Chief?" said the technician. "The analysis is complete… Uh… You had better come take a look at this…"

Jalal rushed to the screen, and started to read the analysis.

Then his eyes opened wide in horror…

"Oh… my… God…" he said.

"That's an understatement," said the technician.

"I've got to get my armor and sword and go back those three up!" shouted Jalal. "Squarefoot will be the least of our problems if his plan continues!"

"Uh, boss, wait!" said another technician. "I've got good news and bad news about that…

"Bad news is, that portal in Padang has been trashed. Good news is, we've pinpointed the actual location of Jalie's fortress.

"You can try teleporting into it… But this is a devil's fortress…"

"And teleporting to it might not be wise…" sighed Jalal. "The traps…"

Of course, Jalal couldn't be certain that Jalie's fortress had teleport traps, but most fiendish strongholds did. These nasty things were used by both sides of the Blood War. (The devils claimed to have invented them, but someone – probably the yugoloths – leaked the information to the demons, and soon the chaotic fiends were using them as well.)

Because many natives of the Lower Planes could teleport using their own innate powers, there wasn't much that fiendish armies could do to prevent enemies from teleporting into their strongholds. But because enemies had to teleport "blind", the teleport traps discouraged them. These were basically small cells scattered around the fortress that had no exits, and were magically warded so you couldn't teleport out if you teleported in. An enemy would be in real trouble if he ended up in one of these. Some of the nastier ones could kill anyone who got stuck in one, by flooding with acid or with crushing walls.

"It may take some time to get you there safely…" said the technician.

"We may not have time…" said Jalal. "Is there any way to get a message to Dante and the others?"

"Hmm…" said the first technician. "Antarctica is a little outside of their cellphone calling plan…

"But… Maybe if we use some techno-mage incantations to divert the magic you use to deliver messages into the satellite telecommunications tower at the Amundsen–Scott South Pole Station… Which should be easy, since the cold-weather season there means it only has a skeleton staff, and an intrusion has less chance of being noticed…"

"Stop explaining it," said Jalal. "Just do it."

"I'll get on it right away," replied the technician.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeb had faced more than his share of intimidating opponents…

But a seven-foot-tall undead devil lord… That had to beat all…

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 8,000)**

"I draw…" said Jalie, as he drew a card.

"I summon Outcast Devil Cahor," he said.

Another bird-like Fiend appeared, this one with a head resembling that of a thrush, with feathered wings. The rest of his body appeared human, was muscular, and he wore only a breechcloth. (1,000 ATK)

"I end my turn," said Jalie.

_He put that weak Monster in Attack Mode with nothing to protect it, _thought Jeb as he made his first draw. _This has got to be a trick…_

He looked at his six draws.

"Field-Commander Rahz, report to the field!" he shouted.

Rahz materialized, lifting his sword high. (1,600 ATK)

A card slipped out of his deck, and Jeb placed it on top.

"Rahz, attack Outcast Devil Cahor!" he shouted.

Rahz lifted his sword…

"I neglected to mention _why _Cahor was an outcast," said Jalie. "It was because he was corrupted by Chaos. And this is evident by his effect."

And imp appeared, similar to the one depicted on Skull Dice, holding the same type of die.

"When he battles a Monster, a die rolls. I then get to discard one card from my deck times the number rolled, and he gains 200 Attack Points for each until the end of the turn."

The imp tossed the die.

_No problem… _thought Jeb. _The odds are in my favor here…_

Then the die landed on a 4.

"Damn!" shouted Jeb.

Jalie took four cards from his deck, and then discarded them. Cahor's Attack Score rose to 1,800. He slashed with his talon, and Rahz shattered.

"I set one card facedown," said Jeb as a card materialized in front of him, "and my turn is over…"

**(Jeb: 7,800) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 8,000)**

"I draw…" said Jalie, as he made a draw.

"Call of the Haunted, activate!" shouted Jeb.

His facedown card lifted up, and Rahz appeared once again. (1,600 ATK)

"Next, I activate the effect of one of the Monsters I just discarded," said Jalie, as if nothing had happened. "Outcast Devil Armaros.

"An interesting factoid… Armaros is clearly the oldest of the Rabble of Devilkin still alive, and one of the oldest devils still living in Hell. Very few devils living today remember what his crime was… I certainly have no idea."

A grey-skinned, handsome, human-like male devil with dark gray wings and luminescent blue eyes wearing wizard's robes appeared behind him.

"Anyway, by removing his card from play," he continued, as Armaros vanished, "I get to reveal the top two cards on my deck. I add one to my hand, and put the other at the bottom of my deck."

Two cards appeared in front of him. One was common enough – Monster Reincarnation. The other was a very frightening looking Level 10 Monster.

Jalie stopped short.

"I think I'll choose that one," he said quickly, pointing to the Spell Card.

It appeared in his hand, and the Monster vanished.

_What? _thought Jeb. _That makes no sense… Why would he turn down a chance to get a powerful Monster?_

"All right…" said Jalie. "Because I used that effect, I can't Special Summon this turn, so…"

He set a card on his Disk, and a facedown Monster appeared.

"That will be all for now…"

_Kind of expected more from him… _thought Jeb, as he made his first draw. _Well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth._

He looked at the card. As he expected, it was Command Knight.

He played the card, and she appeared in a burst of fire. (1,200 ATK) Rahz's Attack Score went up to 2,000, while hers went up to 1,600.

Rahz lunged at the set Monster. A gargoyle-like Fiend with mottled, grey skin appeared on the card, and was smashed to pieces under a blow from the Warrior's sword.

"You just activated the Flip Effect of Outcast Devil Caim," said Jalie. "I now get to take any Level 4 or lower Outcast Devil I desire from my Graveyard. So I choose another one I disposed of when I used Cahor's effect."

A new card materialized among his other six.

"O-kay…" said Jeb.

He looked hard at Cahor.

"Rather than tempt fate, I think I'm going to end my turn now," he said.

"Suit yourself," said Jalie, as he made a draw.

Jalie made a draw.

"I summon Outcast Devil Bist," he said.

He played the card, and Bist appeared in an aura of fire, just as angry as she was before. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, I use her effect," continued Jalie, "and sacrifice Cahor to increase her Attack Score by Cahor's Attack Score."

Cahor vanished, and Bist burned even fiercer. (2,400 ATK)

She howled in rage, and hit Rahz hard with her sword, cutting him in two with such violence that Jeb could feel it.

"If you ask me, she might have the same problem as Cahor!" said Jeb.

"I'm not sure," replied Jalie. "Whatever her crime was, it happened before my time."

He took a card, and set it in his Disk. A facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"It's your move…"

Bist calmed down a little, and fell back down to an Attack Score of 1,400.

**(Jeb: 7,400) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 8,000)**

_I'd better be careful… _thought Jeb. _He's making himself look vulnerable, and he's probably doing it to make me let my guard down…_

_Well, that's not going to happen…_

He played the card, and Little-Winguard appeared in front of him. (1,400 ATK) –) (1,800 ATK)

"Get her!" he shouted.

Little-Winguard flew at the she-devil, and slashed with his blade. Bist grunted and fell backwards before she shattered.

"You're next, bone-brain!" yelled Jeb.

Command Knight's sword burned with fire, and she rushed up to the Lich-Fiend. He grunted in annoyance as she hit him.

"Bone-brain?" he said. "That's the best banter you could up with? And you're a writer, right?"

"It's hard to come up with something creative on the spur of the moment," said Jeb. "I use Little-Winguard's effect…"

The small Warrior knelt in Defense Mode. (1,800 DEF)

"…and I'll turn it over to you…"

**(Jeb: 7,400) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 6,000)**

Jalie drew a card.

He chuckled softly when he saw who it was. No matter how many times he used this deck, this Monster was one he never got tired of…

"I summon Outcast Devil Malarea," he said.

Another devil appeared in an aura of fire, and she – again it was female – took Jeb quite by shock. She looked like an erinyes, and seemed to have borrowed her fashion sense from the Harpie Lady Sisters: suspender-strap bikini and a thong. She had long, platinum-blonde hair down to her calves, and an evil glimmer in her eye. Her wings were large, with black feathers. (1,400 ATK)

_Ho boy… _thought Jeb.

Jalie played another card, and the glowing ankh of Monster Reborn appeared in front of him. Bist appeared again. (1,400 ATK)

Jeb was _really _hoping that Jalie was going to sacrifice Malarea to use Bist's effect… Her seductive look was scaring him far more than Bist ever could.

"No such luck, Belmont," said Jalie, as if he could read his thoughts. "I'm using Malarea's effect…"

Jalie discarded a card from his hand, Rivalry of Warlords. Malarea turned towards Little-Winguard, and blew him a kiss.

Little Winguard stood up, and floated over to the temptress's side. (1,400 ATK)

"HEY!" shouted Jeb.

"Now then," said Jalie, "I'll sacrifice _your _Monster to use Bist's effect…"

Little-Winguard vanished, and Bist snarled in rage again… (2,800 ATK)

"Attack Command Knight," ordered Jalie. "Wrathful Slash."

Jeb hollered in pain as the sword cut Command Knight in half.

"_Oh, did that hurt?" _said a gentle voice. _"Let me kiss it and make it better…"_

"Who?" said Jeb. "Who said…"

Then he realized that it had come from Malarea.

_They talk? _he thought.

Malarea started walking up to him seductively.

"Wait…" said Jeb, nervously.

But he lacked the power to stop her. She took him in his arms, and gave him a deep kiss…

…it was sweet, but only for a few seconds. Then the sweet bliss turned into a cold chill.

Jeb realized what was happening, and struggled to clear his mind from the fog. He grabbed hold of the creature's arms, and wrenched himself free of the horrid embrace.

He started to breathe heavily as she smirked and walked back to Jalie's side of the field.

**(Jeb: 4,800) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 6,000)**

"You think that was bad?" asked Jalie. "Before she was exiled, her powers over men were rivaled only by Glasya herself. In fact, she was exiled for trying to seduce Dispater himself, hoping to replace Lilis as his consort…

"It was a foolish gambit… Lilis is the only consort Dispater has ever had, and is his longest surviving servant… If he truly trusts anyone, it's her.

"It's your move…"

_This is bad… _thought Jeb, as he looked at his hand. _I have The Warrior Returning Alive, so I could get back Rahz and defeat either of them…_

_But not both… The one that remains will be a problem…_

_If I spare Bist, Jalie can keep boosting her Attack Score…_

_Malarea might be even worse… I do not want to go through THAT again…_

He drew a card.

_Hello… Maybe I _can_ take them both out at once…_

"I'll show you,"exclaimed Jeb, as he threw another card on his Disk. "Meet Zubaba Buster."

With a low roar, a Warrior clad in dark plate armor with a cape appeared, holding a staff with a spiked flail at both ends. (1,800 ATK)

"All right, Zubaba Buster…" said Jeb. "Show this creep what you can do…"

The Warrior twirled his weapon, and rushed at Malarea. She screamed as the flail hit her, and fell on her behind before dissolving into grains of light.

"When Zubaba Buster deals out damage," continued Jeb, "another Monster on the field is destroyed; the one with the lowest Attack Score, specifically."

Zubaba Buster swung his flail again, slamming Bist in the stomach. She cursed under her breath, and then shattered.

_Maybe I've had her out enough for now… _thought Jalie.

"Of course, now I have to decrease Zubaba Buster's Attack Score by 800 points," said Jeb, as the Warrior fell to a score of 1,000

"Now, I activate The Warrior Returning Alive."

He played the card, and took Command Knight from his discard slot.

"Then, I'll remove that Spell Card from play to Special Summon Spell Striker."

He played the card, and the toy wizard appeared. (600 ATK)

"You think I'm afraid of that juvenile thing?" asked Jalie.

"We'll see…" said Jeb. "I end my turn…"

**(Jeb: 4,800) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 5,600)**

Jalie grunted as he drew a card.

"I'll summon Outcast Devil Amon," he said, as he played the card.

With a low howl, the wolf-Fiend appeared in front of him. (1,700 ATK)

"As I told your friend," he continued, "by summoning him, I get to name one Type of Monster, and that Type of Monster cannot destroy him by battle.

"I name Warriors. However, he can still slay _your _Warriors.

"Destroy Zubaba Buster! Great Smash!"

Amon slammed into the armored Warrior with his mace, blowing him to pieces. Jeb clutched his chest in pain.

"That ends my turn…" he said. "What next, Belmont?"

**(Jeb: 4,100) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 5,600)**

"Let's see here…" muttered Jeb.

He made a draw.

_Instant Fusion? _he thought. _Like that's a big help…_

"Trap Card activate," said Jalie.

"Eh?" said Jeb, as the facedown card lifted up.

"Multiple Destruction," said Jalie. "Because we each have a hand of at least three cards, this Trap requires us to fold them, and then draw five cards."

Jeb smirked. He discarded the four cards in his hand, and Jalie discarded his four.

"I take 100 points of damage per discard," continued Jalie, as they both made five draws, "but no-one ever said it would be easy."

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "You say you memorized the Bible… How learned are you on the works of Aesop?"

"Very," replied Jalie.

"Do you remember what the moral of _The Eagle and the Arrow _was?" asked Jeb.

Jalie paused for a minute.

"Uhm…" he said. "I think it was, 'We often give our enemies the means for our own destruction'."

"Correct!" said Jeb. "Thanks to your Trap Card, I was able to draw _this _guy!"

He played the card, and Blue Flame Swordsman appeared in front of him. (1,800 ATK)

"Blue Flame Swordsman, attack Outcast Devil Amon!"

The fiery Warrior swung his sword, and flames shot at the bestial devil. Amon shielded himself with his gauntlet, and still stood.

"That was pointless," said Jalie. "You couldn't destroy my Monster, and I only lost 100 Life Points."

"But Spell Striker can attack you directly," added Jeb. "And before he does, I can use Blue Flame Swordsman's effect, and give ALL of his Attack Points to Spell Striker!"

Blue Flame Swordsman's Attack Score plummeted to zero, while Spell Striker's soared to 2,400.

"Eh?" said Jalie.

Spell Striker cast a literal bolt of lightning. Jalie smirked, and shielded himself with his arm as it hit him.

**(Jeb: 4,100) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 2,700)**

"I have to admit, that was clever, Belmont…" he said. "You're getting close…"

"I set a card facedown," said Jeb, as a set card appeared in his Spell Zone, "and I'll turn it over to you…"

Jalie said nothing as he drew a sixth card.

"I play Pot of Avarice," he snarled.

The card appeared, and he took Bist, Malarea, Kochbiel, Caim, and Cahor from his discard pile. He shuffled his deck, and made two draws.

"Perfect…" he said.

"Amon, be gone," he said, as the wolf-devil vanished. "Outcast Devil Azazel… Appear!"

With a menacing hiss, the Serpent appeared in front of him. (2,400 ATK)

"Destroy Blue Flame Swordsman!" shouted Jalie. "Vile Venom Blast!"

Azazel spit its toxic ichor at the Warrior.

"I activate… Shield of Stars!" shouted Jeb, as his facedown card lifted up. "By sending one Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard…"

He took a card from the chamber that held his Extra Deck, and discarded it.

"Your attack is stopped in its tracks!"

The vile spit was halted by a sparkling aura of motes.

"Is that so?" snarled Jalie.

He played a card, and Double or Nothing appeared in front of him.

"Because my attack was negated, I can use this card, and my Monster gets to attack again, with his Attack Score doubled!"

Azazel hissed in rage… (4,800 ATK)

"Which means it's all over Belmont!"

The Serpent spit its venom again.

"Hello?" said Jeb. "Shield of Stars is a Continuous Trap, in case you didn't notice. I can use its effect more than once…"

He discarded another Synchro Monster, and the attack was halted again.

"Inconceivable…" muttered Jalie.

"Of course…" said Jeb, "now that I've used it twice, Shield of Stars is destroyed."

The Trap Card vanished.

Jalie was clearly very upset.

He took two cards from his hand, and threw them into his Disk. They appeared facedown in three flashes of light.

"Make… your… move…" he said.

Jeb drew a card.

"Spell Striker," he said, pointing towards Jalie, "attack him directly again!"

Spell Striker pointed its wand at Jalie again.

"Aesop also said 'Look before you leap'," said Jalie. "I believe that one was in _The Fox and the Goat."_

One of his Trap Cards lifted up.

"Dimension Wall?" gasped Jeb.

He screamed as a surge of energy hit him.

**(Jeb: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 2,700)**

He took some deep breaths as they let go.

"Blue Flame Swordsman…" he said, weekly, "move to Defense Mode…"

The Warrior knelt, and pointed his sword down. (1,200 DEF)

"I end my turn…"

"I should probably tell you…" said Jalie, as he made a draw, "Azazel has a powerful effect…"

He looked at the card.

"Once per turn, if he battles, I can negate the attack…

"But anyway… I summon Outcast Devil Rumjal."

He played the card, and a hairless, grey-skinned devil with white, forward-pointing horns and three tails appeared. (200 ATK)

"He isn't very strong," said Jalie, "but when summoned, he moves to Defense Mode quickly."

Rumjal knelt, and crossed his arms. (1,800 DEF)

"And now… Azazel, destroy the Blue Flame Swordsman!"

Azazel blasted his venom stream, dousing Blue Flame Swordsman with the vile stuff and melting him into a puddle of goo.

Jeb threw a card on his Disk, and the true Flame Swordsman appeared in his place. (1,200 DEF)

"My turn is over…" said Jalie, with a sinister gleam in his eye.

_Now that he knows what Azazel's effect is, _thought the Lich-Fiend, _he likely won't waste time trying to attack him… But he might attack Rumjal…_

_Little does he know, if he defeats Rumjal, I'll be allowed to take a Spell Card from my Graveyard, and place it on top of my deck… Which means I'll be able to recover Double or Nothing, and use Azazel's combo again._

_And I'm ready for Spell Striker if he tries to attack directly again…_

Jeb drew a card.

"I sacrifice both my Monsters…" he said.

Flame Swordsman and Spell Striker shattered into pixels.

With a mighty roar, The Grand Jupiter appeared. (2,500 ATK)

"Eh?" said Jalie.

"So, that snake of yours can negate an attack, can he?" asked Jeb.

He discarded two cards from his hand, Sangan and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. Jupiter put its hands together, and conjured up a black hole.

Azazel hissed in rage as the vortex started to pull at him, but he couldn't stop it. He was drawn through, and Jupiter blazed with energy. (4,900 ATK)

"Wait just a minute!" shouted Jalie.

"I'm not done!" continued Jeb, holding up his last card. "I play Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"Huh?" said Jalie.

"Miracle Synchro Fusion lets me Fusion Summon a Monster by removing the Fusion Materials in my Graveyard from play," said Jeb, "so long as at least one of the required Monsters is a Synchro Monster. And because both of the Synchro Monsters I ditched to use that Shield of Stars Trap were copies of Gaia Knight the Force of Earth, I can remove both from play…"

The two Synchros appeared behind him, and then combined into a vortex of light.

"…to Fusion Summon… Gaia Drake the Universal Force!"

Another portal opened, and there was an earsplitting roar. Gaia flew out, dressed in splendid armor and mounted on a draconic steed far fiercer than Curse of Dragon ever was. (3,500 ATK)

"This big guy cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of Effect Monsters," said Jeb. "So let's see him strut his stuff.

"Attack Outcast Devil Rumjal with Spiral Spear Strike!"

Gaia Drake flew at the defending devil, jabbing his spear into it, and blowing it into shards.

"I use Rumjal's effect…" muttered Jalie.

A card slipped out of his discard slot, and he took it.

_Double or Nothing is of no use to me now, _he thought. _Maybe Monster Reborn will do the job._

He placed it on the top of his deck

"Fine then…" said Jeb. "Jupiter, attack directly with Great Red Blast!"

Jupiter conjured up its anticyclonic whirlwind of energy, and hurled it Jalie…

"I activate The Apocalypse Stone!" shouted Jalie, as his last Trap Card lifted up.

"I remove one Outcast Devil from play, and your attack is negated!"

Amon appeared behind Jalie, and vanished into nothing. The blast was halted by a barrier of force.

"And I get to draw one card…" said Jalie.

He made a draw, which was, naturally, Monster Reborn.

"That's all I can do for this turn…" said Jeb.

Jupiter's Attack Score fell down to its base Score of 2,500.

The Lich-Fiend looked at Jeb hard.

He looked at the four cards in his hand: Outcast Devil Herodias, Outcast Devil Kochbiel, Outcast Devil Geryon, and Monster Reborn.

He drew a card.

"I hoped is wouldn't have had to come to this, Belmont…" he said.

He played a card, and Herodias appeared in front of him. (1,200 ATK)

Then he played Monster Reborn, and Rumjal appeared again. (200 ATK)

He looked at the Level 8 Monster in his hand.

"This Rabble is not one that is summoned frivolously… He was no servant of any Lord of the Nine… He _was _one of the Lords of the Nine for several centuries. He ruled Stygia.

"But he was deposed. Lucifer stripped him of his title, and exiled him. Some believe that the reason was to give his power to Glasya to prepare for her eventual ascension to the lordship of Malbolge…

"But enough about things you can look up in any wizard's library… Before this goes any further, I play Forbidden Chalice…"

Then Spell Card appeared, and Gaia Drake the Universal Force glowed with a small aura of energy. (3,900 ATK)

"He gains a small bonus to his Attack Score," continued Jalie, "but loses his effect. Now… I sacrifice my two Monsters to Special Summon the Wild Beast…"

The two Outcast Devils turned into a dark, cold bonfire…

"I call forth… _Outcast Devil Geryon!"_

Jeb stepped back as an aura of evil that rivaled even Jalie's blanketed the room, and a titanic creature rose from the bonfire. This creature was even bigger than Azazel in sheer size, standing fifteen feet tall. His head was human, and his face might have been handsome if the rest of his body had not been so terrible to behold. His torso and arms resembled those of a bear, with wicked claws. He had no legs, his lower body ending in a long tail that ended in a scorpion-like stinger. (2,700 ATK)

"I'm afraid there's more, Belmont…" said Jalie. "If the Outcast Devils used to summon Geryon include any of his three surviving servants, who were exiled with him, I can destroy one of your cards for each one sacrificed."

"That's why you used Forbidden Chalice…" gasped Jeb.

"Exactly," said Jalie. "Herodias and Rumjal are two of those three Monsters."

Jeb could do nothing by watch in fear as both of his Monsters exploded into pixels.

"Geryon…" said Jalie. "Finish him off… Savage Sting of Stygia…"

The Wild Beast grinned… Then his stinger flew towards Jeb like a spear. Jeb screamed…

**(Jeb: 0) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 2,700)**

Jalie paused as Geryon vanished.

"Seems to me, Mr. Belmont, that my castle is still strong," said Jalie. "I guess it stands on a firmer foundation than you thought… But yours seems to have collapsed."

He paused again. Jeb was out cold.

_Lovely, I was talking to myself, _thought the Lich-Fiend. _Not a good sign… I have to watch that…. I can't afford to go mad with power at this point…_

_After all, I've come so far… And I'm so close to obtaining the power I've sought for so long…_

He held his chest. One of the benefits to being undead was, you didn't need to breathe… But he felt like a man who was breathing hard from fatigue.

He looked at his deck. He had no flesh on his brow, but if he had, it might have furrowed just then…

_Maybe I… shouldn't rush into a duel with Connors… _he thought. _Maybe I'll approach him differently… _

He quickly started to cast the same spell that he cast on Ophelia. He much preferred to cast Investment of Cania on a conscious victim, but it was no time now for luxuries.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In another arena, Dante was more nervous than he had been in years.

He'd had the same feeling of dread that Jeb felt when Ophelia was defeated, but unlike Jeb, he now felt it a second time, when Jeb was beaten. And he knew that he was next.

Almost panicked, he was looking at the six decks, trying to figure out which was the best one to use.

"Armor Deck?" he though. "No, no, he's probably ready for that one… Armed Dragons? No, too easy to counter."

Then he fell to his knees.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" he shouted.

He let out a long sigh.

"Even Unity-of Rings couldn't defeat him in a duel, and he's a planetar…" he said with another sigh. "Jalie Squarefoot has millennia of experience behind him, and is one step away from being a god… I'm only human…

"This may well be my last duel…"

He looked at his six decks, then he put them back in the vest.

"…but sure as Heaven, I'm going down fighting…"

He dug into his pocket, and took out a quarter. He looked at George Washington's face on it for a minute.

"I'll leave it up to chance," he said. "Heads, I use the Poker Knight Deck, tails, the Laval Deck…"

He tossed the coin… It fell to the ground…

And it landed…

It landed on its edge.

Dante's eyes opened wide.

"That's impossible…" he said.

He picked up the coin, and looked at it, dumbfounded. He tossed it again.

The same thing happened.

"Is Jalie trying to trick me?" he thought.

"_No, Connors…"_ said a voice. _"We're simply trying to stop you from doing something rash… A decision like this shouldn't be made so frivolously."_

Dante looked up.

"Who said that?" he said.

"_You're scared, Connors," _said the voice, _"and you should be. Anyone who wouldn't be frightened of Squarefoot would be stupid. _

"_Some people think that because they are afraid of danger, they have no courage… Are they being cowardly, or wise?"_

Dante looked up, and saw that a shimmering portal of glowing motes had appeared in front of him.

_Has to be one of Jalie's tricks… _he thought. _Didn't the Wizard of Oz say something like that?_

Then the voice came again.

"_Indeed he did," _it said. _"But the message rang true."_

"Did he just read my mind?" gasped Dante.

He waited for the voice to speak again, but nothing else came.

He cautiously edged towards the portal, and felt power emitting from it. Not the evil power that Jalie radiated, simply a great power…

He sighed.

"Well, what do I have to lose?" he said.

He walked into the portal, into dim light.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he found that he was in a great hall…

To his shock, three titanic forms were standing in front of him. Despite their huge size, they were covered by shadow; still he could sense overwhelming power coming from them. This was even greater than the great power he had felt coming from Center-of-All.

A voice came from the one on the left. It was gruff and gravelly, but powerful.

"_Jalie is a powerful opponent,"_ said the voice. _"He will likely defeat you no matter which of your six decks you use. And that is something we cannot allow. Jalie Squarefoot must be stopped."_

Then the one on the right spoke. The voice seemed younger, and higher, with a jovial tone.

"_With each move that Jalie makes," _said the voice, _"the window for Tharizdun's escape grows wider! The Mad God even now waits with anticipation for the door to his prison to be torn open by Jalie's infernal device! Jalie has no idea of the mistake he will make should he do so!"_

Then the one in the center spoke. It sounded authoritarian, older than the other two, and full of wisdom.

"_But due to his foresight of making his fortress on the mortal world," _said the voice, _"we may not directly interfere. Even worse, our chosen proxies do not have the access to his lair that you did, nor could they get there in time…_

"_So… For this one time, Dante Connors… For one duel only… We will make an exception…"_

Then Dante screamed as lightning struck him…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**MULTIPLE DESTRUCTION (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A soldier falling into a crevice, dragging another soldier down with him.

**Card Description:** Activate only when both players each have 3 or more cards in their hands. Both players discard all the cards in their hands and draw 5 cards. Then, you take damage equal to 100x the number of cards you discarded via this effect.

_Note: "Multiple Destruction" was first used by Bakura in the original anime episode "Showdown in the Shadows (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL ARMAROS**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **When this card is in your Graveyard, you can activate the following effect by removing it from play: Reveal the top two cards on your deck and select 1. Add the selected card to your hand, and place the other at the bottom of your deck. You cannot Special Summon during a turn where you use this effect. You can only use the effect of "Outcast Devil Armaros" once per turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL CAHOR**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **When this is attacked while in Attack Position, roll 1 die. Send 1 card from the top of your deck to the Graveyard times the number rolled, and for each card sent by this effect, increase the ATK of this card by 200 until the End Phase of the turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL CAIM**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,300  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 900

**Card Description: **FLIP: Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Outcast Devil" Monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL GERYON**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 2,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,400

**Card Description: **This card can be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 or more "Outcast Devil" Monsters with different names. For each of the following Monsters that are Tributed to Special Summon this card via this effect, destroy 1 card your opponent controls: "Outcast Devil Amon", "Outcast Devil Herodias", and/or "Outcast Devil Rumjal".

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL MALAREA**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,100

**Card Description: **Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to take control of 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls until the End Phase of the turn. That Monster cannot attack and cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon or used for a Synchro Summon.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL RUMJAL**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 200  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **When this card is Normal Summoned in Attack Position, move it to face-up Defense Position. When this card is destroyed by battle, take 1 Normal or Quickplay Spell Card from your Graveyard and place it on the top of your deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SHIELD OF STARS (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image:** Junk Warrior holding a blue, crest-shaped shield with five stars printed on it, arranged in a circle.

**Card Description:** When your opponent declares an attack, you may send 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard to negate the attack and put one "Star Counter" on this card. Destroy this card when it has two "Star Counters".

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: What was happening? Dante had no idea, but it seemed that some higher powers had indeed decided that they could sit still no longer. Whether any cosmic laws were being broken, it was impossible to tell, but desperate times called for desperate measures.**_

_**The important thing was, Dante's chances against Jalie may have improved greatly at this point. A spark of hope had been lit in the darkness… And it was up to him to turn that spark into a roaring flame. **_

"_**The Epic Clash; The Proxy" is coming soon. **_


	38. The Proxy

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-EIGHT**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Epic Clash**

**The Proxy**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Dante slowly came to.

He was lying on his back, in the arena where Jalie had sent him.

He sat up, and for some reason, looked at his Duel Disk. A deck was now in it, and the gems were a gleaming platinum color.

"_Take this deck," _said the voice of the being who had spoken last. _"You may use it once. It is all the help we can give you…_

"_We can only hope that it will be enough…"_

Dante stood up. He felt it was not his place to argue…

He sighed, and slowly reached for his hat.

_Why is it that the Powers That Be think that they can give a guy a powerful weapon and _tell_ him that the fate of the world now rests in his hands? _he thought. _I mean, can't they at least say "please"?_

_Maybe the Athar have a point in thinking that the gods have too much slack…_

Dante didn't mean that of course. No-one liked being told what to do, but if this deck could truly give him a chance, he would be grateful…

And for some reason, he felt far more confident right now than he did before…

The plume of dark smoke appeared in front of him. Dante felt a more familiar aura of power, one that he didn't like. It had not been a moment too soon.

Jalie Squarefoot appeared from out of the smoke.

"So," said Jalie, as he appeared. "You're the last one…

"Dante… A fitting name for one who would challenge the powers of Hell…"

"Where are Ophelia and Jeb?" asked Dante.

"You interest me, Dante…" said the Lich-Fiend, not answering the question.

He started pacing back and forth.

"You know, I'm hardly the first one to desire to ascend to godhood…"

"But it's rare that someone actually tries it, right?" asked Dante.

"Hardly," said Jalie. "Tell me, have you ever heard of a sect called the Believers of the Source?"

"Uh…" replied Dante. "No."

"They were some big thinkers," said Jalie. "They believed in a concept similar to Nirvana… They claimed that all beings were being tested over a period of many lives. And they believed that if a mortal passed these tests over a period of hundreds of lifetimes, he would achieve divinity.

"But they also believed that mortals were not the only beings that were being tested… Angels, devils, and even gods were being tested, and once they passed the tests, they would achieve perfection, becoming one with the universe.

"The ultimate goal of creation, according to them, was for every living being to pass all the tests, and for everyone, mortals and gods alike, to achieve perfection. The end of physical form and harmony.

"Of course, the Believers of the Source were split on a lot of views. No-one was really sure what the tests were. Was someone supposed to be good, evil, or what? They spent a lot of time trying to figure that out.

"But eventually, they died out, as sects often do… It seemed that very few folks had actually achieved godhood by listening to them.

"That's the trouble with you mortals… You lack patience… Folks like me… We think more long-term."

"Where are Ophelia and Jeb?" repeated Dante, getting angry.

"Defeated," replied Jalie. "They aren't dead... In fact, victims of Investiture of Cania _can't _die. They're alive, but frozen in prisons of Eternal Ice, a special ice found in Cania and other incredibly cold realms. It doesn't melt when exposed to heat. I intend to leave you three as parting gifts to my lord, Mephistopheles, after I become a god. What happens to you then will be up to him…

"However… Their fate can be avoided…"

A sheet of paper and a quill pen appeared in his hand.

"What's this?" asked Dante.

"A Faustian Pact," replied Jalie. "I believe that's what you mortals like to call them, although they existed long before Dr. Faustus was even born. Simply sign it, promising your soul to Mephistopheles, and your two friends will be released."

"You gotta be kidding," said Dante.

"I never kid," said Jalie. "Of course, they'll have to sign some papers that will cause them to forfeit their souls if they ever oppose the forces of Hell again but…"

"Hold on one minute!" shouted Dante. "You're telling me that the Pact Primordial or the 'Rules of Hell' as you call them let you offer a Faustian Pact as a ransom demand?"

"Yes," said Jalie, nonchalantly. "Yes, they most certainly do.

"Now if you'll just…"

"Wait…" said Dante. "Why settle for one soul when your boss could possibly have three?"

Jalie looked at him.

"If I didn't know better, Squarefoot," continued Dante, "I'd say you weren't as confident in your ability to defeat me in a duel. Maybe you're even afraid that your plan might fail…"

Then Dante was knocked backwards, as Jalie literally erupted in fire. Dante looked up… The Lich-Fiend had seemingly doubled in size, and was standing in a blazing furnace of Hellfire.

"_Now you listen to me, mortal!" _he shouted. _"I fear NOTHING! I wouldn't be about to become a god if I was afraid of someone like you!"_

Then he calmed down, and reassumed his normal size, but flames still licked at his shoulders. Dante was starting to think he had crossed the fine line a little…

"So what will it be, Mr. Connors?" he growled, still with a touch of anger in his voice.

Dante took a deep breath.

_Might as well test him as far as I can, _he thought. _Call me crazy, but I think that burst of anger seemed more like an attempt to convince himself rather than me…_

_Besides, what I have I got to lose?_

"I'd tell you to stick it up your ass," he said. "But you're a walking pile of bones… You don't _have _an ass."

The Lich-Fiend glared at him. Then the fires went out completely. He placed the contract and the quill pen (which in all logic, should have been burned to ashes, but had not for some reason) inside his robes.

"You know, Connors…" he said, in a far calmer voice. "Most pit fiends would fly into a rage and tear you limb from limb if you insulted them like that… And I'm usually just like 'most pit fiends'…

"But strangely, I'm not angry… You see, your vulgar jab just reminded me of the last person to talk to me in such a manner, and he was, in fact, what inspired me to partake of my quest to reach the top."

"Do tell," said Dante.

"Yes, it was long, long ago…" said Jalie. "Several millennia, I believe… I was only an osyluth… One of a tier of devils that form the… lower-middle class of Hell or thereabouts…

"I was working with many other osyluths in a facility in Cania where souls belonging to Mephistopheles are processed after arriving. And our superior was an amnizu, a type of devil that belonged to a rank two above that of the osyluth's…

"He was a bloated, fat slob, who spent most of the time sitting on his behind, eating Baatoran slugs, swilling mugs of Gughalaki, and barking orders at his subordinates in the foulest expletives. He rarely did any real work, but he always took the credit for the work of others, and when he made a mistake, he was sure that someone else was blamed for it.

"Everyone hated him… But I was the only one who could think up a plan to oust him. I manipulated events at the facility to make sure that his biggest mistake, one that would cause a disaster at the facility, happened when Mephistopheles' constable was inspecting.

"As you might imagine, that mistake was his _last_ mistake. And because I was instrumental in correcting the problem, I was able to skip a rank, gained promotion to amnizu myself, and got his job. It was my first step on my path to greatness…"

"And I assume that every time you made a step up the infernal ladder you had to kick someone else off of it?" asked Dante.

"In order for one to rise, another must fall," replied Jalie. "That's the very lesson I learned when I became an amnizu. There's a lesson that a devil learns every time it's promoted…"

"Even when it becomes a pit fiend?" asked Dante.

"_Especially _when it becomes a pit fiend," replied Jalie. "The lesson that it learns when it becomes a pit fiend is the hardest one of all. That lesson is, 'No matter how strong you become, there is always someone who is stronger'.

"It's a hard lesson for a new pit fiend to accept… When you've fought for thousands of years to achieve the station and are now truly one of the ruling class of Hell, the fact that you may never be the greatest is the first thing you learn.

"I never thought small… I always thought big… And if you three have to fall in order for me to rise, then so be it."

His Duel Disk activated.

"I tried to be civil about this, Dante," he said. "If you insist on dueling me, fine… If you defeat me, I'll release them anyway… But you _won't. _And when I defeat you, keep in mind… You could have saved them."

Dante looked at the deck in his Disk. Then he activated it.

_Here goes nothing… _he thought.

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Jalie: 8,000)**

"I'll start this off," said Jalie, as he drew a card.

He made a draw.

He set a card on his Disk, and a hidden Monster appeared.

"That will be all for now…"

"All right…" said Dante.

He took a deep breath, and made his first draw.

"I'll also set a Monster," he said, as a set Monster appeared in front of him.

"Then I'll end with this…"

He threw another card into his Disk, and a set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

Jalie drew a card.

His eyes glowed slightly more intently as he looked over his six cards.

"Outcast Devil Goap, reveal yourself," he said, as the card in front of him flipped into Attack Position.

A Fiend appeared with app the typical diabolic features: wings, a tail, hooves, and the like, with green skin, dressed in a toga. But his expression was sort of blank. In fact it was completely blank. He had no eyes, nose, mouth, or any other features on his face. (600 ATK)

"Due to his Flip Effect," continued Jalie, "I discard one Outcast Devil from my hand…"

He discarded Outcast Devil Armaros.

"…and then draw one card…"

He made a draw.

"Next, I use the effect of Armaros. I remove him from play, to reveal the top two cards on my deck, and then choose one."

Two cards appeared in front of him. One was Winged Minion. The other was a Field Spell that Dante didn't recognize.

Jalie quickly pointed to the Field Spell, and a card appeared in his hand as Winged Minion vanished.

Then he quickly opened the Field Slot on his Disk and played it.

"I activate the Field Spell, Prison of Baftis," he said.

As he played the card, the arena melted, away, and ruined, crumbling, derelict buildings rose around the two of them. Blood-red clouds were overhead, and lightning flashed from them.

"Some prison," said Dante, sarcastically. "Just how is an abandoned city that's falling apart supposed to hold a prisoner?"

"There are lots of ways," replied Jalie, "but Baftis is a special prisoner. He's not one of the Rabble of Devilkin, but he's still an exile. He used to serve Beelzebub, the Archduke of Maladomini, the Seventh Hell.

"You see... Beelzebub... He's not the most stable of Hell's rulers. He's longed for a city to reflect his greatness for millennia. But try as they might, his servants can't build one that will please him. They've built city after city, but he's never satisfied. Each time a city is completed, he judges it unworthy. Rather than order the unworthy city demolished, he abandons it and leaves it to rot, and then orders his men to start over at a new location. As a result, the landscape of Maladomini is dotted with the crumbling remains of the cities he's built over the years."

"And this is one of them?" asked Dante.

"Yes," said Jalie. "Baftis was once Beelzebub's chief architect. He designed this city and a dozen previous ones. When his master wasn't pleased with this one, he'd had enough. He told the Lord of the Flies, right to his face, that he was a lunatic.

"He was hardly the only servant Beelzebub with that opinion, but he was the first one who dared say so to his lord's face. Any other time, Beelzebub might have had a servant drawn and quartered for such insolence, but he was rather amused by it. He let Baftis live, but cursed him with powerful magic, so that he could never leave this city. Then he promoted another devil to the position of chief architect, and left to start construction at a new location, as he likely will keep doing until the end of time.

"Most devils say Baftis was a fool, but they can't help but admire him for having the courage to stand up to the mad Archduke. And this city is a symbol of the courage that all the Rabble had when they defied the Rulers of Hell...

"So much, that all Outcast Devils gain 200 Attack Points."

Goap's Score increased to 800.

"And should one fall in battle, I get to make one draw..."

"Oh, come on..." said Dante. "A Field Spell that powerful has to have some sort of string attached."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Jalie. "But you'll have to find out for yourself.

"I sacrifice Goap…"

The faceless Fiend vanished,

"…for Outcast Devil Azazel."

With a loud roar, the Serpent appeared in front of him, towering over the field. (2,400 ATK) –) (2,600 ATK)

He glared at Jalie, and gave an angry hiss.

"Seems your Monster doesn't like you too much," said Dante.

"I don't like him either," replied Jalie, "so it evens out.

"Azazel, destroy his Monster with Vile Venom Blast."

Azazel spit its poison at the facedown Monster, and it appeared briefly before the venom hit it. It was a large goat. That more or less described it.

"Eh?" said Jalie. "Which of your decks uses Beasts?"

"This one does," said Dante. "And because you just destroyed Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts, I get to conjure up two Nordic Beast Tokens."

Two more large goats appeared, sitting in Defense Mode. (0 DEF x2)

Jalie took two cards from his hand, and set them in his Disk. Two set cards appeared behind Azazel.

_I didn't expect a new deck from him, _he thought. _But no matter…_

He looked at the remaining cards in his hand. One of them was Double or Nothing.

_With Final Attack Orders set, I can use Azazel's effect to its fullest next turn…_

"My move…" said Dante.

He drew a card.

"I summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!" he shouted.

In an aura of light, a large, ferocious-looking horse with a golden mane appeared on the field. (1,600 ATK)

"Now, I'll Tune together Guldfaxe with my two Tokens…"

Lightning flashed. Guldfaxe galloped into the sky, with the two goats following.

"What's happening?" said Jalie.

Dante ignored him as the mighty steed turned into glowing rings, and the two goats flew through them, the whole turning into stars that glowed brightly, even when compared to those that heralded the arrival of other Synchros.

Behind Dante, a rider in a chariot appeared behind him, a chariot pulled by two giant goats…

"_Power of the storm, strength unrivaled! The God of Thunder will ride into battle, holding his mighty hammer high…"_

**(*4 + *3 + *3 = *10)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"_

The chariot vanished, and with a loud roar and a bolt of lightning, a colossal form appeared on the field. He towered over Azazel, was far more muscular, and radiated an aura of unspeakable strength.

There could be no mistaking it… It was Thor, the God of Thunder. (3,500 ATK)

"HOW?" shouted Jalie. "There's only one copy of that card, and Dragan has it!"

"You seek to be a god, Jalie?" asked Dante. "Well then, you should know that the gods are capable of powers that non-divine creatures can't comprehend. Thor created another copy of his card and gave it me in order to defeat you.

"As for _why _he did it… Well, it seems that the gods, in their great wisdom, have common sense. They realize the mistake you're making, and are willing to pull out all the stops to make sure that your mad plan ends here."

Azazel looked at Thor with an expression of panic. Then he looked at Jalie. If he had been angry before, Dante could tell that this had crossed the line.

"I use Thor's effect," said Dante. "He nullifies the effects of all your face-up Monsters until the End Phase.

"And now… Attack Outcast Devil Azazel with Thunder Pile!"

Thor's mighty hammer flashed with energy. He struck the Outcast Devil, flattening him with one smash. Jalie was knocked backwards, landing unceremoniously on his rump.

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 7,100)**

Jalie glared at him.

"Prison of Baftis activates…" he said. "I get to make one draw…"

He drew a card.

"It's your move, Jalie," said Dante, crossing his arms.

Jalie got up.

"I changed my mind, Dante…" he said.

He drew a card.

"I'm not going to send you three to Mephistopheles… Once I win this duel… I'm going to torture you all to death…

"I play Emergency Provisions…"

He played the card, and his set Final Attack Orders dissolved into energy.

"Now, Hand Destruction," he said, as he played another Spell Card.

He quickly discarded Outcast Devil Bist and Outcast Devil Kochbiel. Dante discarded Shield Crush and March Towards Ragnarok. They both made two draws.

"You know, maybe having Thor show up isn't such a bad thing…" he said. "I activate Call of the Haunted."

His other facedown card lifted up, and Bist appeared on the field. (1,400 ATK) –) (1,600 ATK)

"Next, I summon Outcast Devil Malarea."

He played the card, and the sinister-looking temptress appeared. (1,400 ATK) –) (1,600 ATK)

"Sorry, Jalie, but Thor isn't the type of god who's into that sort of thing," said Dante. "He is a patron of marriages, after all; he's not swayed by some whore."

"That may be true for the real Thor," said Jalie, "but his aspect still plays by the rules of Duel Monsters."

He discarded Double or Nothing.

"And if I discard one card, Malarea can bring one of your Monsters under my control."

"I don't think so!" shouted Dante, as his facedown card lifted up. "I activate Solemn Authority!"

Thor gave Malarea a cold glare, and she cowered from him.

"This Trap Card makes one Monster of my choice with the word 'Aesir' in its name unaffected by all targeting effects for the next two turns. So her effect won't work on him."

The two she-devils looked at Jalie.

"_So what now, 'master'?" _asked Malarea, sarcastically.

"Quiet, I'm thinking!" replied Jalie.

He threw two cards into his Disk, and two set cards appeared in his Spell Zone.

"That will be all…" he said.

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 8,100)**

"Draw…" said Dante.

He drew a card.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar," he said.

He threw the card on his Disk, and a grinning gremlin made of dark shadow, with a long, knobbed tail appeared in front of him. (1,000 ATK)

"This guy is a Tuner…" said Dante. "But it's no ordinary Tuner… When I use it to Synchro Summon a Monster, the non-Tuners can come from my hand, so long as they all have the word 'Nordic' in their names.

"So… I Tune Mara of the Nordic Alfar with Tyr of the Nordic Champions, and Garmr of the Nordic Beasts."

Two more Monsters appeared, one of them a Warrior in a blue cape and toga carrying a sword, the other a large, vicious wolf. Mara grinned even wider. The shadowy sprite flew into the sky, and the Warrior and Beast followed…

Darkness covered Dante's side of the field, and a Cheshire Cat grin appeared behind him.

"_A Laughing Rogue born from the frigid wastes… Magical powers give rise to the coming of the Trickster!"_

**(*2 + *4 + *4 = *10)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"_

Then the whole creature stepped forward, a being that was just as big as Thor, but not as muscular. Dressed in gaudy clothing, a wide-brimmed wizard's hat, with a pointed chin sporting a devilish goatee, it was clearly Loki, the God of Trickery. (3,300 ATK)

"Two of them?" gasped Jalie.

"What's wrong?" asked Dante. "You wanted to play in the domains of the gods, Squarefoot… I'm just showing you firsthand what it's like."

Loki chuckled.

"_Good one," _he said.

"Right," said Dante, "now let's really show him… And by the way, Jalie… In case you're thinking of trying to use those facedown cards to defend yourself… Loki's effect can negate one Trap Card per turn that's activated during the Battle Phase.

"Attack Outcast Devil Malarea with Vanity Bullet!"

The King of Lies formed a glowing ball of energy in his hands and hurled it at the she-devil. She screamed, and was blown into gibbets.

Jalie scowled, and drew a card.

"Your turn, Thor!" shouted Dante. "Flatten Bist! Polarizing Pound!"

Thor lunged at the second she-devil, and flattened her with one squash. Jalie fell over again.

He grunted, and made another draw.

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 4,500)**

Loki looked at Thor.

"_You know…" _he said. _"Fighting the forces of Hell like this… Kinda reminds you of old times, doesn't it?"_

"_Careful…" _replied Thor's powerful voice. _"If this sort of thing happens too often, I might start to enjoy it."_

"My turn is over…" said Dante.

"And I activate my Trap Card NOW…" said Jalie.

His facedown card lifted up.

"Shock Draw… Now I get to draw three more cards…"

He quickly made three draws.

"Now, I'll take my turn…"

He drew a fourth card as he got up.

Then his other facedown card lifted up. It was Dust Tornado.

_That… isn't good… _thought Dante.

The wind tore across the field, blowing the Solemn Authority card to pieces.

"Now that I've done that," said Jalie, "I play Foolish Burial…"

The Spell Card appeared, and he took Outcast Devil Amon from his deck, and discarded it.

"Then, Tenacious Rabble," he continued, as he played another Spell Card. "I can now Special Summon an Outcast Devil from my Graveyard, so long as I Equip it with this card."

Amon appeared in front of him. (0 ATK)

"However, its Score is reduced to zero, and it loses its effect. Next, I summon Outcast Devil Herodias."

He threw another card on his Disk, and the muscular, hooved devil appeared. (1,200 ATK)

"Now, be gone!"

The two devils turned into a bonfire of fiery energy…

With a roar, Geryon loomed over the field. (2,700 ATK) –) (2,900 ATK)

"And as your friend Jeb learned," continued Jalie, "when Geryon is summoned by sacrificing his servants, I can destroy one card for each."

Dante stepped back in shock as the two Aesir shattered.

"So…" said Jalie. "Not so confident now, are you?

"Attack him directly! Savage Stygian Stinger!"

The Wild Beast's powerful sting darted towards Dante, stabbing him in the chest…

**(D: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 4,500)**

Dante fell to his knees, clutching the wound.

Had he been poisoned? Was he dying?

"_Keep fighting, Dante," _said a voice in his head.

Dante remembered that voice. It was neither Thor's nor Loki's… It was the third one.

"_Jalie hasn't won yet," _continued the voice. _"I seem to remember something that one of your kind once said regarding this game…_

"_The duel isn't over until the last card is played."_

Dante took some deep breaths.

_Maybe Yukai Judai really did have friends in high places, _he thought.

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn…" said Jalie, as Dante got up.

"And that means I can activate the effects of both Thor and Loki…" said Dante.

"By removing a Tuner in my Graveyard with the words 'Nordic Beast' in its name, I can Special Summon Thor back to the field. And by removing a 'Nordic Alfar' Tuner from play, I can do the same for Loki."

He pocketed Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts and Mara of the Nordic Alfar. There was a flash of lightning, and the two Aesir appeared on the field again. (Thor: 3,500 ATK, Loki: 3,300 ATK) They were clearly angry this time.

"But there's more…" said Dante. "When Thor is Special Summoned this way, he deals out 800 points of damage!"

Thor pointed his hammer at Jalie, and the Lich-Fiend screamed as lightning struck him.

"And when Loki is Special Summoned this way, I get to recover a Trap Card from my Graveyard."

Solemn Authority slipped out of his discard slot, and he took it.

"So it seems you just fell flat on your face, Jalie… Or you're about to…"

**(D: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 3,700)**

"It's my move…"

He drew a card.

"Thor, destroy Outcast Devil Geryon!"

Thor lifted his hammer.

"I activate… The Apocalypse Stone!" shouted Jalie, as his Trap Card lifted up.

"I remove one Outcast Devil in my Graveyard from play, and your attack is negated, and I get to draw once."

"As if," said Dante. "Loki can negate your Trap, remember?"

"No he can't," replied Jalie. "Not this one. The Apocalypse Stone can't be negated if I control an Outcast Devil."

Malarea appeared behind him and vanished into nothing, and Thor's hammer struck an invisible shield of force. Jalie drew a card.

"Fine…" said Dante. "Now what will protect him from Loki?"

Loki cast his dark spell, and hurled it at the deposed Lord of the Fifth. Geryon let out an unearthly scream…

Then an explosion shook the room, as the Wild Beast was vanquished.

"I get to draw once, due to my Field Spell…" said Jalie, sullenly.

**(D: 5,100) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 3,300)**

"Make your move…" said Dante.

Jalie nervously drew a card.

_This is getting serious… _he thought. _I didn't want to admit that this Field Spell does have a _big _downside to it…_

_If he manages to destroy it, I'll take 500 points of damage for each time its effect was used. And I've used it four times so far…_

He looked at the card he drew.

It was the Level 10 Monster that he had elected to put at the bottom of his deck when he had used Armaros' effect in his duel with Jeb.

Using this card was risky… Few devils who used this deck had ever taken the chance…

_Azazel failed… _he thought. _Geryon failed… _

_Do I dare risk it?_

"Interesting card there, Jalie?" asked Dante. "Something powerful? Maybe something you're afraid to use?"

Jalie stopped in mid-thought

He looked at Thor and Loki. Dante had summoned them without fear…

If word got out that a mortal had been braver than he was, he would be the laughingstock of Baator…

He took another card in his hand.

"I play Monster Reborn!" he shouted. "I'll summon Outcast Devil Kochbiel from my Graveyard."

In a flash of light, the overweight pit fiend appeared in front of him. (2,400 ATK)

"Next, I'll use his effect, and pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Amon from my Graveyard as well."

Amon appeared, now much healthier-looking than before. (1,700 ATK)

Jalie lifted the Monster Card.

"Dante, you leave me no choice…" he said. "The Monster I'm about to summon… He was not only once one of Hell's rulers… He was one of Hell's _original _rulers. He was one of the eight disgraced seraphim that fell alongside Lucifer… His power is so great, the other Rabble of Devilkin fear him, and even Dukes of Hell in good standing avoid him…

"I don't mind telling you that even in his current status as an exile, he's more powerful than I am…"

"Uh, you sure you want to do this?" asked Dante.

"To defeat you, I'd risk anything!" cursed Jalie, as the two Fiends in front of him turned into a blazing bonfire. "Arise…

"_Outcast Devil Moloch!"_

Dante stepped back in fear as the infamous devil appeared. He had heard of Moloch, as did many who had dealt with evil cultists and devil worshippers, but no amount of second-hand descriptions could have prepared him for actually seeing him.

Absolutely nothing about Moloch's appearance suggested that he had once been a native of the celestial realms. The deposed Archduke was just as big and just as muscular as Thor, a giant, square-bodied, hulking creature with hairless, dull red skin. His limbs were short and thick, and his hands and feet were huge. He had very large horns on his head like those of a bull, slanting, fiery eyes, and sharp, shark-like teeth in a gaping mouth. He carried a wicked-looking barbed scourge.

"Now there's a face that would make even a mother scream…" muttered Dante.

Moloch clearly took offense at that. His roar nearly knocked Dante over.

"To start with," said Jalie, "Moloch's Attack and Defense Scores equal the combined Attack Scores of the Monsters I sacrificed to summon him."

(4,100 ATK)

"And the Field Spell makes him even stronger!"

(4,300 ATK)

"He's nothing but a glorified Maju Garzett," said Dante, nervously.

Moloch glared at him.

"But he has an additional effect," said Jalie. "Because I summoned him using only Outcast Devils as sacrifices, all Monsters on the field with Attack Scores lower than his are now destroyed."

"No…" said Dante.

Before his unbelieving eyes, the two Aesir erupted into fiery explosions.

"So much for them…" said Jalie, as Moloch lifted his scourge. "Think of it this way, Connors… Better to die quick right now, isn't it?

"Attack him directly! Soul Flayer!"

Dante screamed in agony as the infernal weapon hit him, and he collapsed to his knees…

**(D: 900) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 2,300)**

"Well, that should just about…" said Jalie.

Then he stopped short. Dante was still breathing. Breathing heavily, but still breathing.

His eye sockets widened, as his enemy slowly reached for the cards that he had dropped.

"No-one could have survived a blow from Moloch's scourge…" he whispered. "That's impossible…"

Dante got up. He stumbled once, but managed it.

"That's your whole problem, Jalie," he said, as sweat poured down his face. "If you want to be a god, the first thing you have to do is start believing that impossible things can happen.

"I mean think about it… People have been doing impossible things for centuries. They thought man would never fly until the Wright Brothers did it. The idea of going to the moon was absurd until _Apollo 11_ was launched."

"Spare me the history of your pathetic species," growled Jalie.

"And the gods…" said Dante. "They do impossible things all the time."

"You survived an attack from Moloch," said Jalie, with a scowl, "but defeating him will be another thing entirely.

"You have no Tuners in your Graveyard to remove from play… Thor and Loki won't be back to help you again…

"Make your move…"

Dante looked at his hand of four cards.

_He's right… _he thought. _And even if I drew Monster Reborn, neither of them could stand up to Moloch…_

He drew a card.

He looked hard at Jalie.

"I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant…" he said.

He threw the card on his Disk, and a shower of gold appeared in front of him. From it, a pretty, female, winged Fairy with blue hair wearing a white dress with red highlights materialized. (400 ATK)

"Because I Normal Summoned her while you have a Monster and I have no other cards," he continued, "I can remove two Monsters in my hand from play with the word 'Nordic' in their names, and then conjure up two Einherjar Tokens…"

He turned two cards in his hand forward, Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar and Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts.

"Think I'll get rid of these two…"

The cards vanished, and two soldiers wearing Nordic-style armor holding swords and shields appeared next to the Valkyrie. (1,000 ATK x2)

"Now, I'll Tune my Valkyrie with my two Einherjar…"

For the third time, the room melted away. Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant spread her wings, and flew into the sky with the two Einherjar following.

Lightning flashed again as they faded into stars, and the silhouette of a rider started to gallop towards Dante from behind him… A rider mounted on an eight-legged stallion…

"_From the shimmering path of __Bifröst to the darkest depths of the Underworld, the chieftain of the gods rides! Let the gates of Asgard fly open…"_

**(*2 + *4 + *4 = *10)**

Lightning flashed again, and a form even larger than Thor and Loki started to rise…

"_I Synchro Summon… Odin, Father of the Aesir!_

Blinding light filled the chamber, and the Emperor of Asgard stood in all his glory. Though elderly, the sense of power he exuded was overwhelming, his grey beard and royal raiment in pure white and crimson shining with holy power.

He looked at Jalie and Moloch with his one good eye, casting a stern glance. He crossed his arms. (4,000 ATK)

Jalie Squarefoot looked back at the mighty Norse god…

Then he chuckled. Then the chuckle turned into an all-out laugh. Dante and Odin glared at him, clearly _not _amused.

"Heh… Excuse me…" he said. "I'm usually not one to laugh…

"I'm just struck by the irony… You managed to summon one of the most powerful Synchro Monsters in the game…

"And yet, you apparently can't do simple math… As strong as Odin is, Moloch is 300 points stronger."

Dante frowned, and then took the last two cards in his hand, and set them in his Disk. Two set cards appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Make your move, Squarefoot…" he said.

Jalie quickly stopped laughing. He made a draw.

He looked at the card. Then he looked at Dante's two set cards.

_One of them is clearly the Solemn Authority that he recovered with Loki's effect, _he thought.

_The other one…_

He looked at the card he had drawn again. Then he played it.

"I'm no idiot, Dante," he said. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The cyclone ripped across the field, and struck one of Dante's two cards.

Then Jalie stopped as he saw what it was. He had aimed for Solemn Authority.

That still left another one… One that he didn't know about.

He took another of the two cards left in his hand.

"I still have one trump card left, Dante…" he said. "I play Irresistible Command."

He threw the card into his Disk.

"For the next two turns, if Moloch is targeted by one of your card effects, I can remove him from play, and then deal damage to you equal to his Attack Score."

"He's not going to be very happy with you if you do that," said Dante.

"I don't care!" said Jalie. "Once I absorb Tharizdun's power, the creatures in this deck may well want to serve me by choice. And I may let them if they grovel enough.

"But enough about that… Moloch… Strike down Odin with Soul Flayer!"

Moloch lashed his scourge again… Odin barely moved, even as it hit him.

Then he shattered.

**(D: 600) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 2,300)**

"Hear me assembled deities!" shouted the Lich-Fiend. "Not even Odin was a match for me! Is this not proof that I am fit to sit among you?"

There was a long pause.

"If you're waiting for a response, I doubt you'll get one," said Dante. "You see, they all know that you're full of nothing but hot air.

"Is that your turn?"

"Yes!" shouted Jalie.

"Then I use Odin's effect…" said Dante.

Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant fell out of his discard slot, and Odin rose onto the field once more. (4,000 ATK)

"By doing that..." continued Dante, "I get to draw one card…"

He made a draw.

"Now, it's my move…"

He drew another card.

"Now, I could use Odin's effect, which makes him immune to Spells and Traps for the remainder of the turn… But seeing as you have no set cards, I'm going to forego that effect…

"And here's why…"

He threw a card into his Disk.

"I play Nordic Relic Draupnir!"

Two bejeweled gauntlets appeared on Odin's wrists.

"The legendary symbol of wealth increases the Attack Points of a Nordic Monster or Aesir by 800 points."

(4,800 ATK)

"Gah!" shouted Jalie.

He shivered a little.

"This isn't over…" he hissed.

"I'm afraid it is…" said Dante, as his Trap Card lifted up. "Your Irresistible Command can't deal with this…

"Divine Relic Mjollnir."

Lightning flashed once again, and Odin held out his hand. A huge, iron mallet appeared in it.

"The inscription on Mjollnir reads, 'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor'. And who is more worthy than the man who sired him and the ruler of Asgard?

"And by activating this Trap, Odin is allowed to attack _twice _this round."

Jalie said nothing, but his eye-sockets seemed to widen a little.

"Destroy Moloch!" shouted Dante. "Wrath of Valhalla!"

Odin lifted Mjollnir to the heavens, and the storm intensified. Holy energy filled the room, and Moloch screamed… Not in rage, like before, but in incredible pain…

Then, with one final scream, the fallen seraphim exploded into thousands of motes of light…

"You're next, Jalie!" said Dante. "Odin…

"Take him down…"

The Father of the Aesir took aim, and then _hurled _Mjollnir at his foe. The Lich-Fiend screamed and the sound of a thunderclap filled the room as the enchanted iron mallet stuck his ribcage, throwing the undead devil against the opposite wall.

**(D: 600) - - - - - - - - - - (J: 0)**

Dante fell on one knee, breathing heavily…

"Dante!" shouted a voice.

At first, Dante thought he was hearing things.

But then he turned around, and was met by an embrace. Ophelia was hugging him. He felt like he was hugging someone who just came in out of a snowstorm, but he was overjoyed that they were all right.

"Ophelia? Jeb?" he said. "How did you two escape?"

"We had help…" said Jeb with a sigh.

Dante looked and saw what they meant. Thor and Loki were standing behind them in phantom form. Loki grinned, and they both vanished.

"When you've been fighting the frost giants of Jotunhelm for countless millennia," said Ophelia, "you tend to learn a thing or two about ice magic. We're still a little chilly, but we'll be okay…"

"So…" said Jeb. "Does this mean that the Norse gods are in our corner from now on?"

Dante looked at the deck, and sighed as it vanished.

"Sadly, no," he said. "This was a one-time thing… They couldn't sever their ties to Dragan, Brave, and Harald entirely… But they were able to give me this deck for one duel…"

They looked at Jalie, who was down on one knee, clearly exhausted.

"So what's it going to be, Squarefoot?" asked Dante.

"I suppose the decent thing to do would be to admit defeat," hissed the Lich-Fiend. "But no-one ever accused me of being a decent man, now did they?

He wanted to incinerate them with a Meteor Swarm right now, but he couldn't. The reason all went back to the _real _reason he had offered Dante the Pact.

No devil, no matter how powerful, could call upon the Rabble of Devilkin without it taking a toll. Every one of them was at least a former Duke of Hell, and many had once been just as powerful as Jalie, if not more so. They hated being at the beck and call of anyone, and despite being outcasts, still demanded a price for being summoned.

Ophelia and Jeb had fought back harder than Jalie had thought they would, and the toll that using the deck had taken had been an enormous strain at that point…

Now that Jalie had used it a third time, summoned Moloch himself, and lost on top of it, his energy was all but drained. He was now trying to harness what was left of his power.

As the three Shadowchasers approached him, he turned into a dark shadow again, and flew out a door behind him that Dante hadn't even noticed before.

The three Shadowchasers had no time to ponder the Lich-Fiend's apparent cowardice.

"You sure you guys are okay?" asked Dante. "Maybe you should sit the rest of this out…"

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Jeb.

"We want revenge against that walking cadaver," said Ophelia.

Then Dante's cellphone rang.

"What in the world?" he said.

He answered it, and as he did, a holographic projection, a very blurry one, came out of it.

"Hello?" said Jalal's voice. "Dante are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah boss, I can hear you," said Dante. "The signal is a little weak, but…"

"Thank God you're okay!" said Jalal. "Listen carefully…"

There was some static, and then he went on.

"You must, at all costs, prevent Squarefoot from bringing the Hellfire Sentinel to life! He…"

There was more static, and the next words were unclear.

"Boss?" said Dante. "Boss!"

"I repeat!" said Jalal's voice. "Under no condition can you allow Jalie's creation to be activated! If it is…"

Then there was more static. Then the message died completely.

Dante turned to his two teammates.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Jeb.

The three of them rushed down the corridor, after the Lich-Fiend.

Meanwhile, Jalie was now even angrier. He hated having to flee a battle, but he wasn't stupid enough to continue a fight that he likely couldn't win. Self-preservation was far more important than pride.

As he flew down the corridor, he managed one more spell to send a telepathic message to his three advisors.

"_Malanus! Xon! Novolar!"_ he shouted.

"_Plan B…"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL GOAP**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 600  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description: **FLIP: Send 1 "Outcast Devil" Monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Then, draw 1 card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OUTCAST DEVIL MOLOCH**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> ?  
><strong>DEF:<strong> ?

**Card Description: **This card can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 1, 2, or 3 Monsters. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined base ATK of the Monster(s) Tributed to Tribute Summon it. If all the Monsters used as Tributes to Tribute Summon this card are "Outcast Devil" Monsters, destroy all face-up Monsters on the field with less ATK than the ATK of this card when this card is Tribute Summoned.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TENACIOUS RABBLE (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Outcast Devil Amon charging in fury with his mace held high at a pit fiend who is three times larger than he is.

**Card Description: **Select 1 "Outcast Devil" Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it in Attack Position and Equip it with this card. The Special Summoned Monster's ATK is reduced to zero and its effect is negated. If this card leaves the field or the Equipped Monster moves to Defense Position, destroy the Equipped Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**IRRESISTIBLE COMMAND** **(Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Similar to "Order to Smash", but with a pit fiend in place of Dark Ruler Ha Des, and a barbazu in place of Blindly Loyal Goblin.

**Card Description: **Equip only to a Fiend-Type Monster you control. When the Equipped Monster is targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent, you may remove the targeted Monster from play to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the targeted Monster. At your third End Phase after activating this card, destroy this card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PRISON OF BAFTIS** **(Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **A horrid creature resembling Demon King Dragon Beelze looming in the sky over a ruined city.

**Card Description: **All "Outcast Devil" Monsters gain 200 Attack Points. When an "Outcast Devil" Monster that is in Attack Position is destroyed, its controller draws 1 card, and 1 "Shackle Counter" is placed on this card. If this card is removed from the field, its controller takes 500 points of damage per "Shackle Counter".

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Dante had defeated Jalie, but this was far from over. **_

_**Like I said before, as much as pit fiends would like people to think that they never made mistakes, they actually made them quite often. But pit fiends were crafty and clever, and knew that no plan was guaranteed success. Any pit fiend worth his salt had a back-up plan – or a few – in case his initial plan didn't work. Jalie was no exception.**_

_**He was about to enact that back-up plan, and the three Shadowchasers were in for a devil of a time (forgive the pun). **_

_**After all… The gods had intervened once… They likely couldn't do so again.**_

"_**Dark Pain; The Aspect" is coming soon.**_


	39. The Aspect

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL THIRTY-NINE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Dark Pain**

**The Aspect**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The three Shadowchasers rushed down the hallway.

They came to a halt when they reached a four-way intersection.

"Jeb, can you get a bead on Jalie?" asked Dante.

Jeb took a device out off of his belt, and turned it on. As soon as he did, two of the counters on it shot up to the maximum reading.

"Oh, it's pointless…" he said. "This whole fortress is radiating overwhelming auras of Evil and Law. Getting a lock on him is impossible."

"Just great…" said Dante, looking down the right corridor and then the left.

"So now what?" said Ophelia. "You realize he probably _wants _us to split up."

"We have to," said Jeb. "If we give him time to get his strength back, we don't stand a chance."

"Ophelia, you go that way," said Dante, pointing to the left, "Jeb, you go that way. I'll take the middle corridor. Come join me if all is clear.

"If it isn't… Come if you can. If you _can't, _just shout as loud as you can, and we'll try to come back you up."

They all took off down a separate corridor.

_Shout? _thought Ophelia. _How about scream?_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After walking for about five minutes, Ophelia came to a large iron gate studded with spikes that was blocking the entrance to a room. As she approached, it slowly opened.

She took a deep breath, and walked inside. The gate slammed down behind her, as she expected it to. She'd deal with that later.

She was in what looked like a small shrine. There was an altar with two flaming braziers that gave off the smell of brimstone, and two of the same stone statues of the handsome devil that were in the entrance hall.

Standing on the altar, with his back to Ophelia, was the logokron, holding a long wooden shillelagh.

"Hey, you!" said Ophelia.

"You know…" said the portly devil. "Glasya, the Archduchess of Malbolge… She's the devil who most recently ascended to join the ranks of the rulers of Hell…

"And she's held the throne of Malbolge for just over sixteen-hundred years now…

"Sixteen-hundred years… And her reign is the currently the youngest in Hell… Kind of makes you wonder why all the great rulers in the history of Earth considered themselves a big, screaming deal."

He turned around and looked at Ophelia, who was angrily frowning at him.

"Oh, hello," he said. "Malanus, at your service. I am Lord Jalie's head strategist. So glad to make your acquaintance."

"Cut the bullshit, buddy," said Ophelia, getting a little irked. "The sweet talk that you folks use doesn't fool me.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I'm looking for your boss."

"Afraid you'll have to settle for me…" said the portly fiend. "But if it makes you feel any better… I've been behind a lot of Lord Jalie's decisions over the centuries…"

"Right…" said Ophelia. "Tell me another one… I can take you…"

"You mortals are so optimistic…" said Malanus.

"I call it faith," said Ophelia. "Faith in myself and my peers. That's why I'll always defeat your kind…"

"You've never met my kind," said Malanus, with his eyes narrowing. "I'm a very old devil… I've been working for Jalie for longer than most… I even remember the Molikroth incident, and I lived through it… That alone is proof that I'm better than the rank-and-file of his men."

"Molikroth?" asked Ophelia. "Who in the world is that?"

"Heh…" said Malanus. "I guess most mortals on Earth never learned about it…

"You see, Ophelia, not all of Mephistopheles' servants were happy about his research into Hellfire. Cania is a realm of ice and cold…"

"No kidding," growled Ophelia, remembering the curse that Jalie had cast on her.

"…and some devils resented him for promoting a form of magic that was so contradictory to the nature of the realm he ruled," continued Malanus. "The gelugons in particular, who were the dominant subspecies of devil in Cania, felt betrayed.

"Then, one day, about a thousand years ago, a new noble appeared in his court… He called himself Baron Molikroth. At first, he was regarded as the 'new guy' among the other upper crust in Mephistopheles' employ, but he quickly proved to be a powerful elementalist wizard, specializing in ice magic. And he whispered to the other Dukes that he was on the verge of uncovering the secrets of something called the Plume."

"The Plume?" asked Ophelia. "I… never heard of it…"

"No-one had," replied Malanus. "Molikroth claimed that ancient ice warlocks could use this forgotten magical technique. The Plume was supposedly a substance that could freeze an enemy by forcing billions of tiny ice pellets through his pores as evaporated moisture, which would solidify in his bloodstream.

"It caused a lot of excitement… Everyone thought that it was more fitting for Cania than Hellfire.

"Then Molikroth said that if he had help, he could depose Mephistopheles and return Cania to its former frigid, icy glory.

"Well, many devils flocked to his side. The coup happened, and it was easier than most thought it would. Mephistopheles seemingly fled rather than face Molikroth. Molikroth assumed the throne of Cania, and started a formal research center to develop the Plume. He allowed the Hellfire research to continue, but cut its funding. Most assumed he'd eventually cancel it.

"Not a word was heard from the Overlord of Hell, and everyone assumed after a while that Lucifer had simply gotten tired of Mephistopheles' plotting…

"But many devils remained loyal to Mephistopheles. Jalie was one of them, and he urged his servants to reject Molikroth. Jalie was a wizard himself; he had read hundreds of tomes of elementalist magic, and had never found a reference to this technique that Molikroth spoke of. He was certain that it was a lie.

"So he began an underground resistance, and started trying to find Mephistopheles…

"And three years later, his loyalty paid off. Molikroth revealed his true identity: he had been Mephistopheles in disguise. He had engineered his own coup in order to discover which devils would be willing to betray him.

"Those who had sided with him while he pretended to be Molikroth died horribly. The Plume experiments were cancelled – as Jalie had guessed, the whole concept was a lie – and the Dukes who had remained loyal were rewarded.

"For example… While posing as Molikroth, he taught all Dukes of Cania and other devils capable of spellcasting how to use Investiture of Cania. And those who had remained loyal were allowed to continue using it. That's how Jalie can cast it.

"That, my dear Ophelia, proves one point: There are two types of devils, smart ones, and dead ones. I've survived this long, so you can guess what kind I am."

"Look, fatso," said Ophelia, "are you going to duel or are you going to talk all day?"

Malanus frowned. He held the shillelagh in front of him, and it vanished. Then an infernal Duel Disk appeared on his arm.

"I'll duel…" said Malanus, with a wicked gleam in his eye, "but when I win… Well… I was also instructed on how to cast Investiture of Cania…"

Ophelia shuddered. Going through that deal once had _definitely _been enough. But with the exit cut off, it seemed to be her only way out…

Two Disks simultaneously activated.

"Duel," they both said at once.

**(Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Malanus: 8,000)**

Ophelia made her first draw.

_Let's hope this duel turns out better than my last one, _she thought. _I'm still a little chilly…_

She set a card on her Disk, and a set Monster appeared in front of her.

"That's my turn for now," she said.

"Then it's my move," said Malanus, as he made a draw.

"I set two cards facedown," he said, as two cards flashed into existence in front of him, "and then play the Continuous Spell Card Infernal White."

To say that Ophelia was surprised when the Continuous Spell appeared was an understatement.

"Infernal White?" she gasped. "Wasn't that one of the special cards that Saiou's Society of Light used?"

The logokron nodded.

"How in the world did you get it?" shouted Ophelia.

Malanus chuckled.

"When the cult was disbanded," he said, "the former members wanted to get rid of the cards that Saiou had given them as quickly as possible. Some of them had less scruples than others, and found folks in underground dueling circuits willing to buy them. You can find some powerful stuff in those places.

"Anyway, due to its effect, you now get to see my hand."

Three cards appeared over his head, and it was obvious why he was willing to let her see them; she had never even heard of them before. Two were Monsters and one was a weird-looking Field Spell.

"Now…" said Malanus, "I summon Laplace the Fiend Mathematician…"

One of the three cards vanished, and a diabolical creature appeared in front of him. Its head was the skull of a steer, its hands were bony, and it wore wizard's robes. (1,000 ATK)

_Eh? _thought Ophelia. _They actually named a card after Pierre-Simon Laplace? Like the average duelist is _really _gonna understand the reference…_

"He doesn't look so tough," she said.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Malanus. "I now play the Field Spell, Relativity Field."

As he fit the card into his Field Slot, the creepy altar faded away, and a dark void full of stars surrounded them.

"It's your move…" he said.

Ophelia drew a card.

Then she grunted as a burning sensation struck her.

"Forgot to tell you," said Malanus, "in return for letting you see my hand, you take 600 points of damage during each of your Standby Phases."

Then Ophelia shrieked, as she felt a sudden shock of cold. She looked down, and saw that her left foot was frozen in ice.

"What did you do?" she gasped.

"I've already cast Investiture of Cania," said Malanus, with an evil smile, "but I've done it so that its effect will strike you gradually, as this Shadow Duel progresses.

"As you lose Life Points, the curse will continue to freeze you, until you're frozen solid. Might I add that Thor and Loki won't be here to thaw you out this time…"

Ophelia felt another chill, but this time it was more of a cold sweat…

"I flip Gishki Arial into Attack Mode!" she shouted.

Her set Monster flipped up, revealing the young, female Spellcaster. (1,000 ATK)

"And I'll use her effect to take Gishki Abyss from my deck…"

The card slipped out of her deck, and she held it up.

"Now, I'll summon him!"

In a surge of water, the humanoid with a shark for a head appeared. (800 ATK)

"And he lets me take another Gishki from my deck, so long as its Defense Score is 1,000 or less."

She took another card from her deck. She looked at Gishki Natalia.

"Now, I play Gishki Aquamirror!"

She threw the Ritual Spell Card into her Disk, and the large, shimmering mirror appeared. Abyss and Arial were drawn through it…

Then it shattered into a million pieces, and Evigishki Mind Angus rose onto the field, her mount letting out a loud roar. (2,500 ATK)

"Attack Laplace!" she shouted. "I always hated calculus anyway…"

Mind Angus pointed her scepter at the Fiend Mathematician…

"I activate… Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" shouted Malanus.

One of his two facedown cards lifted up, and a weird machine appeared behind Laplace. It and the Monster vanished in a flash of light.

Then Ophelia screamed.

"Wh… what happened?" she gasped.

"Laplace's effect just activated," replied Malanus. "Whenever he leaves the field, you take 300 points of damage for every card on the field. I count four."

Ophelia shuddered as the ice spread, freezing up to her left knee.

"And that, in turn, activates the effect of my Field Spell," continued the logokron. "Whenever a player takes damage, his or her Monsters lose the same amount in Attack Points."

Mind Angus's Attack Score fell to 1,300.

"I'm not done with you!" shouted Ophelia. "Attack him directly!"

Mind Angus pointed her scepter, and fired, striking the portly devil.

"Kind of feels like a tickle," he chuckled, holding his chest.

**(O: 6,200) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 6,700)**

"I end my turn…" said Ophelia with a snarl.

The machine appeared again, and Laplace reappeared. (1,000 ATK)

Malanus drew a card. Ophelia saw it along with his other card, and she was glad that, this time, she knew what it was. Still, that didn't explain why he had it.

_Anti-Spell Fragrance? _she thought. _Is he planning to summon Dark Simorgh? His deck doesn't seem to suggest it…_

"I set this card facedown, and summon Transistor the Warrior," said Malanus.

He played both cards; the set card appeared, and then a typical-looking robot, with orange armor, a clawed right hand, and a grapple for its left hand, appeared. (1,000 ATK)

"Next, I use its effect," he said. "By sacrificing a Monster, it can attack directly."

Ophelia's eyes opened in shock. Laplace dissolved into light, and she screamed again. Mind Angus's Attack Score plummeted to zero.

"Six cards on the field this time…" said Malanus, "I don't think you need to know calculus to work that one out.

"And like I said… My Monster now attacks directly."

Transistor flew into the air, and launched its grapple at Ophelia. She grunted as it hit her, but didn't fall over…

And she quickly realized why… Both her legs were almost completely frozen.

**(O: 3,400) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 6,700)**

"I think that's enough for one turn…" said Malanus.

Ophelia shivered as she drew a card. Then she grunted again as Infernal White burned her, and the ice spread to her waist.

"I summon… Gishki Marker…" she said.

In a waterspout, the octopus-man appeared on the field. (1,600 ATK)

"By using his effect... I can recover Gishki Aquamirror from my Graveyard…"

She took the Spell Card from her discard slot.

Then she looked at Malanus, expecting him to do something.

"Yes?" said the logokron.

"Well?" said Ophelia, in an annoyed tone. "I just recovered a Ritual Spell Card… Aren't you going to trigger your Anti-Spell Fragrance to stop me from using it this turn?"

"It's _my _Trap Card, and I'll trigger it when I _want _to trigger it," said Malanus, nonchalantly, as he crossed his arms.

"You're trying to mess with my head…" said Ophelia, as the Ritual Spell Card appeared in front of her. "And it's not gonna work. I activate it again, and sacrifice Mind Angus…"

The rider and her mount vanished into grains of light.

With a loud bellow, Evigishki Tetrogre appeared in a larger torrent of water. (2,600 ATK)

"Now I use his effect," continued Ophelia. "And because you have no cards in your hand, you can't stop me. I choose Monsters… So we each send one from our decks to our Graveyard."

Malanus shrugged, and discarded a second copy of Laplace. Ophelia took Gishki Shellfish, and discarded it.

"Now, due to Gishki Shellfish's effect," she said, "I get to look at the top three cards on my deck, and rearrange them… any way I choose…"

She looked at the three cards.

_This just might save me! _she thought.

She made the adjustments, and put them back.

"Tetrogre, junk Transistor the Warrior!" she shouted. "Savage Sea Claw!"

"Tetrogre lunged at the Machine, and slashed at its metal frame with his claw. Sparks flew from the robot's chest, and then it blew up.

"Ugh…" said Malanus. "Trap activate…"

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"Damage Gate… I now get to Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard, so long as its Attack Score is less than the damage I took… And I'm sure you'll remember him…"

Laplace appeared, kneeling and shielding himself with his bony hands. (1,000 DEF)

Ophelia stopped.

_If I attack that guy with Marker I'll take… _she thought. _Let me think… 1,500 points of damage, and Tetrogre will be weakened to an Attack Score of 1,100._

_I can't afford that…_

She set a card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"I'll end with one more card," she said.

**(O: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 5,100)**

Malanus made a draw. Through the numbing cold, Ophelia managed to smile. She saw that it was a Morphing Jar.

"That Infernal White has drawbacks, doesn't it?" she asked.

For the first time, Malanus looked a little upset. He threw the card on his Disk, and it appeared set.

"Oh, have it your way…" he said. "I end my turn…"

_It's tempting to see what five cards he'll draw… _thought Ophelia. _But I can't afford to lose many more Life Points._

"Trap activate!" she shouted, as her facedown card shot up. "Dust Tornado!"

The cyclone tore across the field, blowing the Infernal White card to pieces.

"Now, it's my move…" she said.

She drew a card.

"I'll set all four of my cards…" she said.

She threw her whole hand into her Disk, and one set Monster appeared, followed by three set cards behind it.

"Then Gishki Marker will attack your Morphing Jar!"

The bivalve lunged with his spear. The one eyed thing-in-a-jar appeared before Marker slashed to ribbons.

They both made five draws. Ophelia's eyes lit up a little.

"I play Supremacy Berry!" she shouted.

She played the card, and mercifully, some of the ice around her crumbled away. She took some deep breaths.

"It's your move…" she said.

**(O: 4,800) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 5,100)**

"You think you're so smart…" said Malanus, making a draw. "Well, it will be a hot day in Cania before I'm bested by some mortal.

"I play Monster Reborn!"

He threw the Spell Card into his Disk, and the glowing symbol appeared. Ophelia was surprised to see what Monster he had chosen… It was Gishki Abyss. (800 ATK)

_Why in the world did he summon that? _she thought.

"I summon Dark Tinker," continued Malanus.

The demonic, spider-like Tuner Monster with an old woman's face appeared in front of him. (1,000 ATK)

_Oh… _thought Ophelia, nervously. _That's why…_

"I Tune together Dark Tinker, Gishki Abyss, and Laplace the Fiend Mathematician…" shouted the logokron.

Dark Tinker flew into the dark void of the Relativity Field, and the two Monsters followed. They vanished into the darkness, and then there was an explosion of stars…

**(*2 + *2 + *4 = *8)**

"I Synchro Summon… _Blood Mefist!"_

There was an evil cackle, and a dark creature appeared in front of him. It looked like a sinister Fiend dressed in a formal suit, cloak, and top hat, holding a cane with a knob shaped like a skull. Instead of legs, its lower body trailed off into a ghostly tendril. (2,800 ATK)

"Blood Mefist?" gasped Ophelia. "Wait… That sounds like…"

"That's right…" said Malanus. "These Dark Cards were first created by cultists of Mephistopheles, and the Monster is an aspect of him. Of course, the real Mephistopheles doesn't look anything like this in his true form, but he appeared this way to the cult."

He smirked as Ophelia looked at him.

"You're thinking about that D-Wheel designer in Neo Domino, right?" he asked. "I think his name was Bolger?

"Well, let me answer the question I'm sure you have… That idiot was no cultist. He stumbled upon this card by accident, and had no idea where it came from. He didn't even know it was anything except an ordinary Synchro Monster until it killed that friend of his."

"So what makes him an idiot?" asked Ophelia, nervously.

"He dueled a guy using Blackwings with a deck specifically designed to defeat Blackwings, but lost anyway," replied Malanus. "Not to mention the fact that he wanted Black-Winged Dragon because his company needed money, and he could have sold that copy of Blood Mefist on the black market for far more than he ever could have gotten for that Dragon. I can name a dozen organizations off the top of my head that he could have called that would have paid a king's ransom for it."

"Criminal and terrorist groups, you mean!" shouted Ophelia. "He only used that card twice! He knew it was evil! Maybe he didn't want to sell it to criminals because he simply didn't want it to fall into the hands of someone who was less reluctant to use it!"

"Another reason he was a fool…" said Malanus. "Who refuses power?

"Anyway, before I show you just how much power it has… At the instant Laplace left the field, there were eight cards on the field."

Ophelia screamed again, and the ice spread to her chest. Tetrogre's Attack Score plummeted to only 200, while Marker's fell to zero.

"Then, I can use Dark Tinker's effect," continued Malanus. "I check the top card on my deck, and then decide whether to keep it there, or place it on the bottom."

He looked at the card.

"Think I'll keep that where it is…" he said, as he put it back. "Now, back to Blood Mefist… Once per turn, he can deal 300 points of damage for every card you have on the field, and I see five of them."

The Synchro glowed with red energy, and Ophelia screamed again. Tetrogre's Attack Score fell to zero, and the ice spread to her neck and part of her right arm.

**(O: 600) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 5,100)**

_If it gets to the point where I can't even reach my Duel Disk, _she thought, _it's all over!_

"Finish her off, Blood Mefist!" shouted the devil. "Attack Evigishki Tetrogre with Cursed Blood!"

What happened next was hard to stomach. Blood Mefist literally vomited a stream of blood and gore at the Ritual Monster. Ophelia strained to reach her Disk, and just managed to tap the button under one of the cards in her Spell Zone.

"Draining Shield!" she shouted.

The Trap Card shot up, and the dome of energy halted the stream of gore, sending energy flowing through her. Mercifully, the ice above her stomach crumbled away.

She took some deep, gasping breaths.

"Still… alive…" she gasped.

"So you are…" he said.

His Trap Card lifted up.

"The time has arrived," he said. "I activate Anti-Spell Fragrance. 

"Now Spell Cards can't be used unless they're first set one turn in advance. And that's bad news for you, because every time you set a card, Blood Mefist's other effect activates, causing you 300 more points of damage.

"It's your move…"

**(O: 3,400) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 5,100)**

Ophelia shivered again as she drew a card.

She set a card on her Disk, and felt another burning sensation, like the one from Infernal White, only worse. The card appeared set in her Spell Zone.

Then she turned two cards on her Disk. Tetrogre knelt and crossed its arms. (2,100 DEF) Marker knelt, and held its spear in its lap. (1,200 DEF)

"That's all," she said.

**(O: 3,100) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 5,100)**

"I draw!" said Malanus, drawing a card.

"And I summon a second Transistor!"

In a blast of digital symbols, another of the Machines appeared. (1,000 ATK)

"I may not be able to use its effect right now," he said, "unless I sacrifice Blood Mefist, which I won't be doing, but no matter…

"Now, I use Blood Mefist's effect once again, and this time, you have six cards on the field."

Ophelia screamed again, and once again, the ice spread completely over her torso.

"Next," continued Malanus, "I think I'll use Transistor to attack your set Monster…"

The robot fired its grapple. Gishki Natalia appeared on the card, and the spear impaled her through the stomach. She collapsed, and then shattered.

"Now for that Ritual Monster of yours…" he said.

Blood Mefist spewed its vile steam at Evigishki Tetrogre again, and the Aqua was dissolved into a puddle of sludge.

"That's gonna cost you, you bastard," said Ophelia, as another of her facedown cards lifted up. "I activate Option Hunter. Now I gain Life Points equal to Tetrogre's Attack Score.

"And I mean _base _Attack Score, by the way, as in Attack Score before it was reduced by your Field Spell."

**(O: 3,900) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 5,100)**

The ice above her chest crumbled again.

Malanus chuckled.

"Your Life Points have gone up and down in this duel so many times, you're a practical yo-yo," he said. "Still… I'm willing to wager that was the last card in your deck that can increase your Life Points…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Ophelia, with an annoyed tone.

She sighed.

_Actually, it WAS, _she thought. _But I'm not telling him that…_

"I set a card facedown, and my turn is over…" said the misfortune devil.

"My move…" she Ophelia.

She drew a card.

"I summon one of the Gishki's ancestors…" she said. "Geomancer of the Ice Barrier…"

She played the card, and a young girl in a blue dress, her face nearly hidden by a large collie hat, appeared next to Marker. (800 ATK)

"Now, I use her effect… I ditch one card…"

She discarded Gishki Shadow.

"…and then I get to declare one Attribute. Monsters of the declared Attribute aren't allowed to attack her. I name Dark."

"You fool…" said Malanus. "Transistor isn't Dark at all."

"I know that," said Ophelia. "Geomancer, attack Transistor the Warrior."

"Huh?" said Malanus.

As Geomancer prepared to cast a spell, one of Ophelia's facedown cards lifted up…

"Ego Boost?" shouted Malanus.

Geomancer's Attack Score shot up to 1,800, and she cast and icy bolt of snow and sleet. The Machine froze solid, and then shattered into pieces of broken metal.

"And because you just took 800 points of damage," said Ophelia, with a weak smile, "the effect of your Field Spell works against you…"

Blood Mefist fell to an Attack Score of 2,000. And it clearly wasn't very happy either.

"You're going to pay for that, you little slut," said Malanus.

"Take your best shot," said Ophelia.

**(O: 3,900) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 4,300)**

Malanus growled as he made a draw. His polite façade was starting to fade, and his true devilish nature was starting to emerge.

He looked at the cards in his hand: De-Synchro, Terraforming, Murmur of the Forest, and his second Relativity Field… None of them were any good right now.

He looked at the Spell Card he had set the previous turn. It would help…

It lifted up.

"I activate Reload," he said, as it lifted up.

He added his hand of cards into his deck, and it reshuffled. Then he made four new draws.

He looked at them. One of them was Forbidden Chalice.

He was struck by the irony of the situation. He could use that card to nullify Geomancer's effect, but due to his own Anti-Spell Fragrance, he had to set it one turn in advance.

"I use Blood Mefist's effect…" he said. "And I see three cards on your side of the field this time…"

Ophelia grunted in pain again, and Geomancer's Attack Score fell to zero.

Malanus pointed, and Blood Mefist's Cursed Blood blasted at Gishki Marker, dissolving him into a puddle of ooze.

He set two cards in his Disk, and two facedown cards appeared behind Blood Mefist.

"I end my turn…" he said, glaring at Ophelia. "Make your move… You'll be frozen solid in a few turns anyway…"

**(O: 3,000) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 4,300)**

Ophelia closed her eyes. She made a draw.

Then she smiled.

Her last facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Forbidden Arts of the Gishki!" she shouted. "Now I can make a Ritual Summon using _your _Monsters, so long as I cut the Ritual Monster's Attack Score in half and forfeit my Battle Phase this turn.

"See you in Hell, Blood Mefist!"

Malanus gasped as his Synchro Monster vanished.

"Come on out, big guy!" shouted Ophelia.

Evigishki Soul Ogre leapt onto the field. He knelt down, and crossed his arms over his chest. (2,800 DEF)

"But while I can't attack with him this turn," continued Ophelia, "I can still use his effect, and ditch one Gishki Monster…"

She strained to reach her discard slot, and discarded Gishki Avance.

"…to send one of your cards back to your deck. I choose… Anti-Spell Fragrance!"

Malanus was about to activate Forbidden Chalice…

Then he stopped.

_On second thought, maybe I'm better off saving that… _he thought.

The Trap Card disappeared, and his deck was shuffled.

"Now that it's gone," said Ophelia, "I can play Spell Cards without setting them first, so I play Pot of Avarice.'

The goofy jug appeared, and she took Gishki Avance, Gishki Natalia, Gishki Ariel, Gishki Marker, and Gishki Shadow from her discard pile. Her deck was reshuffled, and she made two draws.

"And I can also set cards without hurting myself," she said. "I'll set one right now…"

A facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

Then Geomancer knelt and assumed a Defensive position. (1,200 DEF)

"That's all," she said. "Make your move…"

"Oh, I will…" said Malanus, as he drew.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" he shouted.

One of his facedown cards lifted up, and Blood Mefist appeared again. (2,800 ATK)

"Now, once again, I use its effect…"

"Not this time!" shouted Ophelia.

She discarded a card from her hand, and a young girl with long, green pigtails, wearing a white outfit with sleeves that were oddly not connected to the rest of the ensemble, appeared in front of her.

"Thanks to Effect Veiler, Blood Mefist can't use its effect this turn."

"You know…" growled Malanus, "you're starting to annoy me…

"But… Seeing as it can't use its effect anyway…"

The Forbidden Chalice card lifted up.

"This gives it a 400-point boost to its Attack Score!"

(3,200 ATK)

"Murder her Evigishki Soul Ogre! Cursed Blood!"

The vile Fiend blasted its hideous attack.

"I made you angry…" said Ophelia, with a wicked smile. "Angry… And careless…"

Her facedown card lifted up.

"Magic Cylinder?" screamed Malanus.

Then he screamed as the backlash knocked him backwards.

**(O: 3,000) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 1,100)**

"Hey, chubs," said Ophelia. "Look at Blood Mefist now…"

(0 ATK)

"Thanks to the effect of your own Field Spell, it's been rendered powerless!"

Malanus snarled as he got up.

"Very well then…" he said. "I'm just going to have to improvise…

"I Special Summon Cyber Slayer…"

A set card appeared, followed by a humanoid Machine, holding two sharp scimitars. It looked like Saber Slasher, a very old and rather worthless card by today's standards, but Ophelia guessed that this version was a great deal more powerful. It knelt, and held its swords down. (1,400 DEF)

"I was allowed to Special Summon it because I took at least 2,000 points of damage from that card's effect," continued Malanus, "and because I summoned it that way, I can select one of your face-up Monsters, like your Evigishki Soul Ogre.

"Cyber Slayer is now immune to your Ogre's effects and attacks, and on my next Standby Phase, I can sacrifice Cyber Slayer to destroy Soul Ogre and deal damage to you equal to your Monster's base Attack Score!

"Now, I activate the Equip Spell, Spirit Burner, and Equip it to Blood Mefist…"

He threw the card into his Disk.

"This lets me change its Battle Position once per turn."

(1,300 DEF)

"Then, I set a facedown," he said, as he set his last card. "Victory is within my grasp… I end my turn…"

Ophelia drew a card.

"Hmm…" she said.

"Trap Card activate!" shouted Malanus. "Just Desserts!"

"Not again…" groaned Ophelia.

The two spectral hands reached out of the card, and seized her by the neck. She would have fallen to her knees again, but the ice held her up.

**(O: 2,000) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 1,100)**

Ophelia strained to fit the card into her Disk, which was hard to do with the ice starting to cover her arms…

Then, she managed, and a Spell Card appeared in front of her.

"I play Level Mirroring!" she shouted.

"I choose one of your Monsters and one of mine... Then, my Monster's Level becomes the same as yours.

"So, Evigishki Soul Ogre's Level becomes 4, just like your Cyber Slayer.

"And now, I Tune together Geomancer of the Ice Barrier with Evigishki Soul Ogre…"

The Tuner Monster stood up, and flew into the dark void. The Ritual Monster followed…

"_A portal opens to a realm of infinite madness, and even the stars themselves are warped by the insanity that pours through!"_

**(*3 + *4 = *7)**

"_I Synchro Summon… Remnant of Caiphon!"_

With a loud hiss, the Synchro Monster that Tion had given her landed in front of her. Malanus lifted an eyebrow.

"Heh…" he said with a chuckle. "So that's what happened to you, Caiphon? You really should have listened to everyone who said 'there are some things that man was not meant to tamper with'."

"Stuff it!" said Ophelia. "In case you didn't notice, your Cyber Slayer is pretty much an oversized paperweight now, seeing as its target left the field.

"Now, Remnant of Caiphon's Attack Score starts at zero, but he gains 2,000 because I used a Ritual Monster to summon him, and an additional 1,000 for every Ritual Monster in my Graveyard that was summoned via Ritual Summon."

Evigishki Mind Angus, Evigishki Tetrogre, and Evigishki Soul Ogre appeared behind Caiphon, and he glowed with energy. (5,000 ATK)

"Wait a minute…" said Malanus.

"Attack Blood Mefist!" shouted Ophelia. "Coldfire Vortex!"

The Spellcaster blasted its dark, chilling fire, and the evil Synchro let out a bloodcurdling scream… The misfortune devil shielded his head with his arm as it was blown to oblivion.

Then _all _the ice covering Ophelia crumbled into nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seems that by killing that Monster, I broke your spell," she said.

"So you did…" said Malanus, with a look of hate. "So I'll just have to kill you the old-fashioned way when I finish you off…

"And I can still finish you… Blood Mefist was in Defense Mode, so I took no damage."

Then Ophelia another card on her Disk, and a set Monster appeared.

"Then make your move…" she said.

"I draw one card…" said Malanus.

He drew, and then looked at the card.

_Perfect! _he thought. _I drew Dimension Wall! Seems Fate has favored me after all…_

He set it on his Disk, and it appeared set.

He nodded.

Ophelia made a draw.

"I flip Gishki Eater into Attack Mode," she said.

The card flipped up, and the colorful, vicious-looking Aqua appeared. (500 ATK)

"You think I'm afraid of _that?" _asked Malanus.

"No, but maybe you'll be afraid of _this," _replied Ophelia. "I summon Gishki Emilia."

She played the card, and the female Spirit Monster in Victorian-style clothing and a witch's hat appeared next to Eater. (1,600 ATK)

Malanus turned white.

"I see you _do _know about _her _effect," said Ophelia. "When she's summoned, if I have another Gishki on the field, like Gishki Eater, the effects of all Trap Cards are negated."

"This isn't possible!" screamed Malanus. "I can't be beaten by some mortal…"

"Tell it to someone who cares," said Ophelia. "Gishki Emilia, demolish his Cyber Slayer…"

The Spirit floated into the air, and lifted her wand. She thrust it forward, and cast a watery hex, blowing the android to scrap.

"Caiphon…" said Ophelia. "If you would…"

Caiphon's eyes glowed red, and the Coldfire Vortex appeared in his hands.

Malanus screamed as the powerful direct attack hurled him backwards…

**(O: 2,000) - - - - - - - - - - (M: 0)**

"All right, lard-ass," said Ophelia, as the Monsters and the Field Spell vanished, "where's…"

Then she realized he was gone. Through some trick of magic, he had fled.

She sighed, and took Remnant of Caiphon off her Disk. She looked at the Synchro Monster.

_Caiphon may have been a foolish wizard, _she thought. _But Tion… He was smart when he knew this card would save my behind._

_I'll have to find him one of these days to thank him. _

Then she sneezed. She shivered a little, still feeling cold from the horrid curse that had almost claimed her a second time.

_Lovely! _she thought, as she wiped her nose. _If I survive this whole deal without catching pneumonia, it's gonna be a miracle!_

She turned, and saw that the gate was open.

_Maybe that jerk had to open it to leave, _she thought.

She ran out the way she had come.

_Better see if Jeb and Dante need backup…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Some people thought Hell was fire, but others thought it was ice. If so, Cania was their Hell.

Mile-think glaciers grinded across a forbidding landscape among cyclopean mountains that were far bigger than Everest. Screaming snowstorms pelted the frigid wastelands. And dotted across the landscape were the frozen corpses of creatures that had perished here, their bodies preserved by the ice. These frozen corpses ranged from human-sized to gargantuan titans that were hard to identify. Most non-natives could not survive in this incredible cold without magical aid... unless they had permission from the realm's ruler to be here, which was hard to obtain.

Situated on the largest glacier was the city where that ruler called home. It was called Mephistar, a metropolis made entirely out of Eternal Ice. The city was a good deal warmer than the rest of Cania due to the frequent use of Hellfire. In fact, if it had been made out of regular ice, the constant research into the technique would have melted it a long time ago.

In the highest tier of the city was a grand palace, with spires that stabbed into the dark sky like knives. In the center of this palace, its lord brooded in his throne room. Archduke Mephistopheles, Master of Hellfire, Lord of the Eighth.

He was a very old devil... In fact, he was one of the eight disgraced seraphim that had fallen with Lucifer who had become the original rulers of Hell. Six of that group had since perished or had been exiled... He and Dispater, along with Lucifer himself, were the last remnants from those ancient times, and his advanced age gave him insight and power that most devils didn't have.

It had been a hard day for him. He had received audiences from ambassadors sent by Dispater (his closest ally in the politics of Hell) and Glasya (who he would have loved to form an alliance with, as she was closer to Lucifer than any other ruler of Hell, being his daughter). Of course, he would never have actually trusted Dispater, Glasya, or any other ruler of Hell... He had tried his hardest to plant spies in their courts, and was certain that they all had tried to place a few in his.

He had also been briefed on the most recent field reports from Corin, the commander of the Serpentine Order, the army of Cania, and had heard the monthly review from Quagrem, a harried pit fiend who acted as the dean of the School of Hellfire. He had reviewed no less than seventy-four promotion recommendations today, and had considered only three of them worthy of further consideration. His former ally Mammon tended to promote and demote his minions at the drop of a hat, but he was a great deal more careful.

While beings of his might had incredible stamina, they still had limits. He was exhausted. Right now, he was slumped on his throne, nursing a bad migraine. He had ordered his servants to leave him alone for now...

And then, his eyes opened...

The Lords of the Nine had no direct connection to their aspects. They couldn't see through their aspects' eyes, couldn't assume control of them, and were not harmed if their aspects perished...

But still... At the moment Ophelia's Monster struck down Blood Mefist, he had the strangest feeling that something was amiss...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFERNAL WHITE (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **A torch made up of a skeletal demon with wings sitting on a skull; the flame burns from where the demon's head would be.

**Card Description:**Play with your hand revealed. Your opponent takes 600 points of damage during each of his or her Standby Phases.

_Note: "Infernal White" was first used by Manjyome in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Obelisk White?". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TRANSISTOR THE WARRIOR**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **During your Main Phase 1, you may Tribute 1 other Monster you control. If you do, this card may attack your opponent directly this turn.

_Note: "Transistor the Warrior" was first used by Mathmatica in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Pro-Dueling". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**RELATIVITY FIELD (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **A silhouette of a man holding a Duel Disk casting a rainbow-colored shadow.

**Card Description: **When a player takes Battle Damage or Effect Damage, all face-up Monsters he or she controls lose Attack Points equal to the amount of damage taken.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LAPLACE, THE FIEND MATHEMATICIAN**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **When this card is removed from the field, inflict damage to your opponent equal to 300x the number of cards on the field.

_Note: "Relativity Field" and "Laplace, the Fiend Mathematician" were first used by Dr. Zweinstein in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "It's All Relative". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**LEVEL MIRRORING (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A split image, with five golden stars on a sky-blue field on the top, and five dark blue stars on a black field on the bottom.

**Card Effect: **Select 1 face-up Monster you control and 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. Your Monster's Level becomes the same as the opposing Monster's Level until the End Phase of the turn.

_Note: "Level Mirroring" was first used by Rua in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's" episode "Mark of the Monkey (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CYBER SLAYER**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,400

**Card Description: **You may Special Summon this card (from your hand) when you take 2,000 or more points of Battle Damage from 1 attack or 2,000 or more points of Effect Damage from 1 effect. When this card is Special Summoned this way, select 1 face-up opposing Monster. This card cannot be targeted by the selected Monster's effect or targeted for an attack by the selected Monster. During your Standby Phase, you can Tribute this card to destroy the selected Monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the selected Monster's base ATK.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: While it was hard to say for certain just what Jalie's "plan-B" consisted of (the best guess right now was "divide and conquer"), things were starting to look a little better for the small group of Shadowchasers. One thing they had to their advantage: No-one else who worked for Jalie could cast that awful Investiture of Cania curse.**_

_**Still, Xon and Novolar had… other powers, and their decks were just as powerful. Novolar was only intending to duel Dante if her first plan to deal with him didn't work…**_

_**Xon, however, was quite eager to duel Jeb. He had used his unique abilities to acquire some very powerful cards that he was itching to try out against an actual enemy. **_

_**This may be a good time to mention… Xon was, quite possibly, the cruelest of Jalie's henchmen. Cruelty was a trait shared by all abominations.**_

"_**Alternate Pasts; Uncertain Futures" is coming soon.**_


	40. Alternate Pasts, Uncertain Futures

_Author's note: I always try to make it a point to stick to the true rules of the game for my fanfics._

_However, for this chapter only, I am incorporating one element where the anime effect differs from the true effect. Mostly, I am doing this for sake of plot. _

_And it makes the chapter far more interesting._

_On another note, the poll is now closed. Thanks to everyone who voted!_

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FORTY**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Alternate Pasts**

**Uncertain Futures**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Jeb rushed down the hallway, which eventually terminated in a wooden door with a large sign on it that said: "Library: Keep Out".

"Like that's going to stop me, Jalie," he said.

He gave the door a swift kick, and it flew open.

The door did indeed lead to a library, but it didn't seem nearly as friendly as the Boston Public Library. Candles made of black wax lit up the large room, and it was full of tall shelves full of think, ominous, leather-bound tomes.

_Man, _thought Jeb. _All that's missing here is a candle placed on a skull… Is this the room where Jalie keeps his spellbooks?_

He looked at one shelf. None of the books had any writing on the ends, at least none he could read.

He slowly reached for one of them.

"I'd advise against doing that, mortal," said a voice behind him. "I know you're the type who likes a good book, but most of the books in this room are either cursed, booby-trapped, or both. The last idiot who tried to steal one of the master's spellbooks… We had clean what was left of him up with a squeegee."

Jeb turned, and saw the phane. He shuddered a little at the sight of the shadowy creature.

"So why did you warn me then?" he said, suspiciously.

"Well, if you had touched a volume with a particularly nasty curse," chuckled the creature, "I might have been caught in it!"

"By the way… Next time, you might want to check to see if a door is actually locked before kicking it open…"

"Okay, who are you?" said Jeb. "Or maybe _what_ are you is the correct term?"

"I often wonder than myself…" said Xon. "I am called Xon. That was the name given to me by the entity that created me… Chronopsis…"

"The Dragon God of Longevity?" gasped Jeb.

"Yes…" said Xon. "But because I was tainted by Evil, he cast me out of the Anvil of Time, exiling me to a dark prison, where I languished for centuries until I managed to escape…"

"An abomination…" whispered Jeb, in fright.

"Yes, I believe that's what you mortals call beings like us…" said Xon, with a hint of joviality in his voice. "But while my perfectionist creator was displeased with me, make no mistake, Belmont… The spark of divinity I carry makes me a force to be reckoned with… I have incredible powers over time…

"I'll give you a sample…"

Then the room faded away…

The next thing Jeb knew, the two of them were in the middle of a bleak, barren, rocky desert, with grey sand, under a dark, cloudy sky.

"Where are we?" shouted Jeb.

"Why, this is the 'dark prison' that Chronopsis originally banished me to," replied Xon. "Cozy, isn't it? When I escaped, I became able to come and go as I pleased.

"However, I can't leave again unless I take you back with me… Unless I take care of you first…

"And I have other powers that will help me with that…

"I can see what was… I can see what might be… I can even see what might have been. I can see infinite 'What If' scenarios…"

"What If scenarios…" said Jeb. "You mean… what the present would be like if the past had been different?"

The phane nodded.

"For example," he said, "I can see clearly what your world would be like today if the Germans had won World War II. That's one of my favorites… You see…"

"Give me a break…" interrupted Jeb. "I've read a dozen essays about that scenario. They even made a television documentary about it a few years back."

Xon looked at him.

"How about something that hits a little closer to home?" said the phane. "I know that your employer has mourned the loss of his father for the past millennia…

"But what if this… What if Malys's plot to kill him had failed? What if Jamor Stormbringer had seen that assassin coming and burned him to a cinder with his fiery breath before he got close enough to use his knife? Would that have been better?"

"Of course it would have!" said Jeb.

"Think again," said Xon. "If that had happened, his son would have never gained immortality, and would have died of old age like any other mortal being."

Jeb looked at the creature. Slowly, it sank in…

"The Shadowchasers would never have been founded..." gasped Jeb. "He'd have had no reason to do so…"

"Who would have been the ones keeping peace between humans and Shadowkind then?" asked Xon. "I'll tell you… No-one with the skills or resources that Jalal had.

"As technology grew and mankind evolved, humans would have sought to exploit Shadowkind, while Shadowkind, with their superior innate abilities, would have grown tired of humans dominating the world. Rivalries would have quickly formed between Shadows and humans, and would have turned into hatreds. Conflicts like the one that wiped out the vampires would have happened far more often, and some would have turned out badly for humans.

"Even Shadowkind that are traditionally allies of humans, like the elves and dwarves would have lost their patience with them after a while…

"Eventually, Belmont… Every nation in the world would have been in constant war with groups of Shadowkind… And even if Shadowkind had won, they would then have fought among themselves over who had the right to rule…

"When all is said and done… If Jamor Stormbringer had lived, it would have caused the death of your world…"

"Man, it's no wonder why your creator kicked you out," said Jeb. "You must be _loads _of fun to have around.

"Talking about what might have happened doesn't help matters… The fact is, what _did _happen is what shaped the present, and that's what counts."

"And by the same notion," said Xon, "what happens in the present shapes the future.

"I can see the future too… Or rather, _futures,_ plural… There are several possible future paths that the present can take.

"That was Z-one's mistake, you know. He was so certain that only one feasible future path could exist without him changing it, and was taken by surprise when the events took a different turn and Yusei Fudo summoned Shooting Quasar Dragon instead of Cosmic Blazar Dragon.

"That's why devils employ folks like me. I show them _all_ possible futures, and they try to manipulate events so that the one most favorable to them comes to pass."

An Infernal Duel Disk appeared on his shadowy arm.

"I see many possible futures right now… The possible outcomes of this duel… And most don't bode well for you, Belmont…"

"The future isn't written in stone, pal," said Jeb.

He lifted his Duel Disk, and both Disks activated.

"Duel…" he said.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Xon: 8,000)**

"I'm going first, mortal…" said Xon, as he made a draw.

_Again with the "mortal" crap, _thought Jeb. _Personally, I would think that living forever has its downsides…_

"I summon Armored Zombie," said the phane.

The ground split open, and the rotting, undead version of Zanki crawled out of the ground, holding a rusted sword. (1,500 ATK)

Jeb looked at it and Xon strangely.

_Armored Zombie? _he thought. _Not exactly the king of Monsters…_

"I end my turn…" said Xon.

Jeb drew a card, and carefully looked over his hand.

"I throw a card facedown," he said, "and then summon Field-Commander Rahz."

A set card materialized in his Spell Zone, and then Rahz appeared in front of it. (1,600 ATK)

Jeb took a card from his deck, and placed it on the top of his deck.

"Rahz, send that Zombie back where it came from!" he shouted. "Attack!"

The Field-Commander swung his sword, and cut the living corpse in two. The pieces dissolved into grainy particles.

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 7,900)**

Jeb looked at the remaining cards in his hand: Freed the Matchless General, Blasting Vein, Monster Reborn, and Getsu Fuhma. Then he looked at the top card on his deck, which he knew was Spell Striker.

_If I use Blasting Vein next turn, _he thought, _I should have all I need to summon Freed. This guy is in for a big surprise._

"It's your move, Uatu," said Jeb.

Xon chuckled as he drew a card.

"Don't think I didn't understand the reference, mortal," he said, "I know who that is quite well…"

He played a card.

"I activate the Obligatory Summon Spell Card."

"Say WHAT?" shouted Jeb.

"I'm speaking English, aren't I?" replied Xon. "You know what it does, I assume?"

Jeb gave him a strange look.

"Well, yeah…" he said. "But are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Positive," said Xon. "You summon as many Monsters from your deck as you are able, of the same Attribute as Field-Commander Rahz."

Jeb gave him another strange look. He threw four cards on his Disk, and Zubaba Knight (1,600 ATK), Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1,400 ATK), Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1,100 ATK), and Legacy Hunter (1,000 ATK) appeared in front of him.

"Continuing my turn…" said Xon, "I'll play another Spell Card. Enchanting Fitting Room."

He played the card, and it appeared in front of him.

"I pay 800 Life Points and look at the top four cards on my deck. If any of them are Normal Monsters that are Level 3 or lower, I get to Special Summon them."

Four cards materialized in front of him. They were Jerry Beans Man, Release Lease, Mad Lobster, and Dragon Zombie.

"Well, Release Lease isn't a Monster," he said, as the Spell Card vanished, "but the other three certainly are."

First, the living piece of candy with a toy sword, shield, and a cape appeared. (1,750 ATK) Next, a large lobster with a skull for a head. (1,700 ATK) Then, a rotting, decayed dragon. (1,600 ATK)

"Next, I summon Hunter Dragon," he continued.

He played another card, and a small, vicious-looking Dragon covered with blades appeared. (1,700 ATK)

_So is his deck made up entirely of Normal Level 3s? _thought Jeb.

"I know it all looks strange…" said Xon, with an evil grin.

He threw two cards into his Disk, and two facedown cards appeared.

"…but it will all make sense soon… I end my turn…"

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 7,100)**

_No attack? _thought Jeb. _He could have destroyed four of my Monsters… What's his game?_

He drew a card. He couldn't believe his luck. It wasn't Spell Striker, as his deck was shuffled after Obligatory Summon was used, but this was much better.

"A good card, Belmont?" asked Xon. "Well, before you use it…"

One of his Trap Cards lifted up.

"…I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf."

The Mystical Elf appeared in phantom form behind Xon. She sadly shook her head, and then vanished.

"This Trap grants me 300 Life Points for each Monster on the field, and I count nine." 

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 9,800)**

"You're gonna need them," said Jeb. "I sacrifice Legacy Hunter…"

The young Don Zaloog turned into an orb of light.

With a flash, the mighty form of Freed the Matchless General appeared in his place. (2,300 ATK)

"Now, The A. Forces!" shouted Jeb, as a Continuous Spell appeared in front of him. "With this Spell, each of my Warriors gains 200 Attack Points for each Warrior I've got!"

(Freed: 3,300 ATK, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland: 2,100 ATK, Zubaba Knight: 2,600 ATK, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: 2,400 ATK, Field-Commander Rahz: 2,600 ATK)

"This is gonna be easier than I thought…" said Jeb. "Freed, eviscerate his Dragon Zombie with Brave Sword Attack!"

The Matchless General leapt at the undead dragon, bringing his sword down on it, and smashing it to pieces… Xon grunted in pain…

But then he chuckled evilly…

"Thank you…" he said. "Now behold my great power, fool!"

A strange symbol appeared in mid-air. Jeb gasped. It looked like the Seal of Orichalcos!

Then the cursed seal vanished, and a horribly familiar Monster floated onto Xon's side of the field. It looked like a large, demonic Dogū idol made of green, glowing metal.

"Orichalcos Shunoros?" gasped Jeb. "HOW?"

"I can not only view alternate pasts, Belmont," said Xon, with an evil smile, "I can seize objects from them. After all, since alternate pasts did not truly exist, there's no harm in doing so.

"I grabbed this card from an alternate past where Yugi's duel with Dartz turned out very differently.

"Of course, it wasn't easy. Since I wasn't also able to grab Orichalcos Kyutora and the rest of Dartz's cards, I had to make some changes… The same changes that I believe that foolish ophidia abomination made when she petitioned her goddess to make a copy of this card.

"This version of Shunoros gains 1,000 Attack Points for each Monster _you _have on the field. It suddenly makes sense why I had you summon all those Monsters, now doesn't it?"

"It's still my move, pal!" shouted Jeb. "Zubaba Knight, attack Jerry Beans Man!"

The Knight made a rush at the living candy…

"I activate… Negate Attack!" shouted Xon, as his other Trap Card lifted up.

Zubaba Knight's blade slammed into an invisible barrier.

"All right…" said Jeb. "I'll move my other three Monsters to Defense Mode…"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Warrior Lady, and Rahz knelt defensively. (Warrior Lady: 1,200 DEF, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: 1,200 DEF, Field-Commander Rahz: 1,200 DEF)

"I end my turn…"

**(J: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 8,100)**

Xon made a draw, and then looked at the field.

"Well…" he said. "I could do more damage by attacking your Zubaba Knight…

"However… In one possible future I can perceive, I see myself doing that… And then I see you using Freed's effect to take Exiled Force from your deck, and using it to destroy Orichalcos Shunoros.

"Fortunately, I can easily see to it that such a future does not easily come to pass…

"Orichalcos Shunoros, attack Freed with Proton Ring!"

The evil idol blasted a wave of energy rings, and Jeb struggled to keep standing as Freed was blown to pieces. Shunoros' Attack Score fell to 4,000.

Then Jeb felt a new pain, one that he had never felt before. His joints… They were stiff and sore… He rubbed them… This was very different than the soreness he felt when he had exercised too much.

"Sore joints, Belmont?" asked Xon. "Typical… That's one of the early signs of osteoarthritis."

"What…" said Jeb. "What are you talking about?"

"Fool…" said Xon. "You're feeling the effects of this Shadow Duel that I created… As each player loses Life Points, he'll age at a rapid pace. You're getting older, Belmont.

"Of course, the same applies to me…"

"No fair…" growled Jeb. "Beings like you… You wouldn't feel any ill-effects even if you aged a thousand years!"

"Life _isn't _fair," said Xon, as he took another card from his hand. "If it was, there'd be no need for Hell, because mortals would have no reason to do evil."

He set a card on his Disk, and a facedown Monster appeared.

"I'll end there…"

**(J: 6,300) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 7,800)**

Jeb took some deep breaths, and his breathing took more effort than he was used to…

Ever since he became a Shadowchaser, at the times when he felt very depressed, he often contemplated how he might be killed… He had considered numerous possibilities, like being caught in a mad wizard's Fireball, or losing a fight with an angry fell troll.

Somehow, dying of old age was never something he considered…

He made a draw.

_Don't panic! _he thought. _It's not hopeless yet…_

He looked at Xon.

_Seems this creep can't see the future as well as he thinks. Pulling out Exiled Force isn't a possibility… Because I don't even _have_ that card in my deck!_

_I'd say he's a charlatan, if not for the fact that he did somehow manage to pull Shunoros from some past timeline... Unless it's an imposter…_

_Still…_

He looked at his hands again.

_Unless what's happening to me is an illusion too… I'd best not write him off as a fake…_

Zubaba Knight knelt, and crossed its arms in Defense Mode. (900 DEF)

"That's all," he said.

"Then it's my move…" said Xon.

The phane made a draw.

"And I flip Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu into Attack Mode."

The card flipped up, and a bare-chested, muscular blacksmith pounding a sword into shape on a stone slab appeared in front of him. (500 ATK)

"By doing so, I get to take an Equip Spell from my deck…"

A card appeared in his hand.

"Like the powerful Cyber Energy Shock!"

"Cyber Energy Shock?" said Jeb. "Isn't that the name of the attack that Jinzo uses?"

"Indeed," said Xon, "and it's also an Equip Spell. "By sacrificing two of my Monsters…"

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu and Hunter Dragon vanished in dark auras.

"I can Equip it to a Dark-Attribute Machine, like Orichalcos Shunoros."

"Orichalcos Shunoros is a _Machine?" _gasped Jeb. "I thought it was a Fiend… All logic points to it being a Fiend... It _should _be a Fiend..."

"Most people did," said Xon, "it does, it should… But it ain't.

"And because it is a Dark Machine, this Equip Spell lets it attack you directly."

Jeb's eyes opened in fright.

"Of course," said Xon, "I can't attack with any other Monsters, and it will also make Shunoros' lifespan a bit limited… But it should last long enough to finish you off…

"Attack him directly!"

Jeb screamed as the foul thing blasted its Photon Ring again, throwing him backwards. He landed on the sandy ground with an unceremonious thump.

**(J: 2,300) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 8,100)**

Jeb struggled to get up, and pulled a muscle as he did so. He looked at his hands… They were wrinkled, and covered with liver spots.

He coughed. Panic started to overtake him

_I'm really getting old… _he thought. _One more blast from that thing… And I'll be nothing more than a pile of dust and bones!_

It's your move, old man," said Xon.

Jeb took some deep breaths, as best he could, as his lungs felt gummy. He made a draw.

_I can use this card… _he thought.

"I summon Spell Striker!" he shouted.

The toy wizard appeared in front of him. (600 ATK)

"And The A. Forces makes him even stronger."

(1,600 ATK)

"And with one more Monster on your side of the field," said Xon, "Shunoros' Attack Score becomes 5,000 once again."

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "Everyone, move to Attack Mode!"

Zubaba Knight (2,600 ATK), Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (2,100 ATK), Field-Commander Rahz (2,600 ATK), and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (2,400 ATK) stood up.

"Spell Striker, attack him directly!" he shouted.

Spell Striker frowned, and flew up to the phane. Its wand flashed, and the abomination grunted.

"Zubaba Knight, you next! Attack Jerry Beans man!"

Zubaba Knight made a one-two combination with its blades, and cut the walking jelly bean in half.

"Guardian, fillet that Lobster! Silver Blade Slash!"

Xon grunted as the elf blasted Mad Lobster into bits.

**(J: 2,300) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 4,950)**

Xon sneered at him.

"Decided to go out with a bang instead of a whimper, eh, Belmont?" he said.

Jeb ignored him, and threw a card into his Disk.

"I set one card facedown," said Jeb, as a set card appeared next to his other one, "and I end my turn…"

Xon growled, and made a draw.

"Attack him directly again, my minion!" he shouted.

Shunoros blasted its Photon Ring again.

"I activate… Staunch Defender!" shouted Jeb. "Now you must attack with all your Monsters, but you can only attack the Monster I choose.

"And I choose Spell Striker!"

The blast plowed into the toy Warrior, obliterating it.

"And due to Spell Striker's effect, I take no damage."

"You saved yourself that turn," said Xon, as his Monster's Attack Score fell down to 4,000 again, "but I still have one more turn before my Equip Spell does my Monster in."

He set a card, and a set Monster appeared next to Shunoros.

"It's your move…"

Jeb looked at his deck.

_This next card had better be a good one… _he thought.

He drew.

_Hey… _he thought. _It's the card that Brother Meque gave me…_

He looked at it, and did some quick calculations in his head.

_Yeah… Yeah! It will work!_

"I'm sacrificing my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland…" he said.

The lady Warrior vanished in an orb of light.

"…to summon Master Blaster!"

To the sound of loud music, the Mohawk-sporting punk rocker holding his bass guitar appeared in front of him. (2,400 ATK)

"Thanks to The A. Forces, he gains 800 Attack Points."

(3,200 ATK)

"And because Shunoros was Special Summoned, he'll gain 1,000 more Attack Points when he attacks it!

"And that's just enough… Master Blaster, destroy that thing with Sonic Blast!"

Master Blaster played an earsplitting chord on his bass, and a wave of sonic energy shot towards the wicked idol. Cracks appeared on the surface of Orichalcos Shunoros…

And then it shattered into little pieces.

"Curses…" said Xon.

**(J: 2,300) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 4,750)**

Jeb's facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" he shouted.

In a flash, Freed appeared again. (2,300 ATK) –) (3,300 ATK)

"You're through!" he shouted at the phane. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his Monster!"

Guardian rushed at the facedown card, and cut it in half with his sword…

But then, a swarm of weird little imps appeared, and swarmed the five Warriors, covering them in an aura of shadow.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Jeb.

"You just destroyed my Unhappy Maiden," said Xon, "which means your Battle Phase ends right now.

"Did you really think I would force you to summon a full field of Monsters without a little insurance? I'm not stupid, Belmont…"

"At least Shunoros is gone…" said Jeb with a sigh. "Make your move…"

Xon drew a card.

"I set a Monster…" he said, as a reversed Monster appeared.

"And here's some more insurance… The Spell Card, Flash of the Forbidden Spell!

"It's so named because it does the same thing as a Spell Card that has been on the Forbidden List since the List was first made, and will likely never be taken off of it… Namely, Raigeki.

"But there is a condition… I can only use it when my opponent has five Monsters."

He played the card, and lightning flashed, blowing all of Jeb's Monsters to fragments.

"I end my turn…"

Jeb frowned. He drew a card.

He looked at his hand: Zubaba Buster, Monster Reborn, Blasting Vein, and Getsu Fuhma.

_Time to take control of this duel… _he thought.

He threw a card in his Disk, and Monster Reborn appeared in front of him. Freed appeared once again. (2,300 ATK)

Then he threw another card on his Disk, and Getsu Fuhma appeared. (1,700 ATK)

Then The A. Forces glowed, and both Monsters gained 400 Attack Points.

"Getsu, you first," he said. "Whirlwind Strike!"

Getsu leapt at the set card. Morphing Jar appeared on the card, and she cleaved the one-eyed creature in two.

Xon grinned as he made five draws. Jeb discarded his two cards, and drew five.

"I'm not done with you…" said Jeb. "Freed… Get him…"

Xon roared as the Matchless General struck him with his mighty sword. The abomination didn't quite fall over (having four legs helped) but he did have to brace himself on his hindquarters.

**(J: 2,300) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 2,050)**

"Got anything else, Xon?" asked Jeb.

The phane got up, and his eyes flickered with weird colored lights.

"Oh, I have plenty…" he hissed. "You liked Orichalcos Shunoros?"

He drew a card.

"Well if pulling a card from an alternate past couldn't defeat you, I'll have to look elsewhere… I'll take one from an alternate future!"

"Say what?" said Jeb.

"I play Silent Doom!" shouted Xon, as he played a Spell Card. "I'll raise Hunter Dragon from my Graveyard."

In an aura of energy appeared, and the Dragon materialized, curled up in Defense Mode. (100 DEF)

"Now, I summon Swordsman of Landstar."

He played another card, and the cute, toy Warrior that Katsuya Jonouchi had often used appeared in front of him. (500 ATK)

Jeb gave it a funny look… And then he realized something…

_Is he going to make an Xyz Summon? _he thought.

"Before my true ace shows up," said Xon, as he played a Spell Card, "I'm going to play Offerings to the Doomed. Now, I know it won't work on your General, so…"

A bolt of energy shot out of the card, striking Getsu Fuhma. She gasped and was thrown backwards before shattering. Freed's Attack Score fell to 2,500.

"Now, I Overlay my two Monsters…"

The two Monsters turned into a swirling vortex, but Jeb noticed that this was different than other Xyz Summons… Rather than a red portal, it looked like a miniature galaxy…

A huge creature started to appear over Xon. It looked like a giant Dragon with blue scales, no legs, and six wings that looked strangely like fins.

"I give you an Xyz that's never been seen before, and the last one you'll ever see…" said Xon. _"Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"_

The great beast roared… (2,000 ATK)

"Wait…" said Jeb. "Freed can beat that…"

"Not for long," said Xon, as he discarded Swordsman of Landstar. "By getting rid of one Overlay Unit, this charming creature permanently gains 500 Attack Points."

(2,500 ATK)

"Attack his General! Shock Stream Blast!"

The huge Dragon shot a bolt of brilliant blue energy at Freed, and he was smashed into little pieces.

Jeb looked in disbelief at the huge Dragon…

"What the…" he said. "That should have been a draw!"

"Heh, heh, heh…" said Xon. "No it shouldn't have…

"The name of my Monster is 'Number 17: Leviathan Dragon'. Note the word 'Number', Belmont.

"Numbers can't be destroyed in battle, except by other Numbers."

"What?" gasped Jeb. "But… I don't have any Numbers…"

"Of course you don't!" laughed Xon. "Weren't you listening a minute ago? I pulled this card from an alternate future timeline. You may well have had a Number if you lived in that reality.

"But in this present timeline, Numbers simply do not exist yet. And they _won't _exist for several years. So you can't possibly have a Monster in your deck that can stand up to this one in a fight."

Number 17 growled…

"No… fair…" said Jeb.

"You say that so often…" said Xon, as he took two of the three remaining cards in his hand.

He let out a cruel laugh as he threw them into his Disk, and two set cards appeared behind Number 17.

"It's your move…"

Jeb coughed again. It was getting harder to stand up straight.

He drew a card.

_The Grand Jupiter… _he thought, looking at it. _If I can last long enough to summon this, I might stand a chance!_

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive…" he said, as he played a Spell Card.

Spell Striker slipped out of his Graveyard pile.

"Then, I remove that Spell Card from play, to Special Summon it…"

Spell Striker appeared on the field again. (600 ATK)

"Then, Ganbara Knight…"

The armored Warrior holding two shields appeared. (0 ATK)

"And both gain 400 Attack Points from The A. Forces…

"Spell Striker… Attack him directly…"

Xon grunted as Spell Striker shocked him again.

"You think you're so smart, do you?" growled Xon.

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate Mind Crush! Now I state the name of any card I can think of, and if any copies are in your hand, they go to the Graveyard.

"I name… The Grand Jupiter."

Jeb gasped as the card in his hand vanished.

"What?" said Xon. "Surprised I knew you had it? You forget, Jeb, I saw all the possible outcomes of this duel, and I'm prepared to counter each one that involves you winning!

"Now, to the activation of my Trap, I chain Emergency Provisions…"

His other facedown card lifted up, consuming the Mind Crush card.

"I end my turn…" said Jeb, somberly.

**(J: 2,300) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 2,050)**

"I can't draw because I used Offerings to the Doomed last turn," said Xon, "so I'll set my last card…"

Another set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Then I'll use Number 17's effect again…"

He discarded Hunter Dragon, and the huge Xyz's Attack Score rose to 3,000.

"I know what your Ganbara Knight can do… So to prevent any further direct attacks…"

The Number blasted its breath weapon again, annihilating Spell Striker.

Jeb fell to his knees…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Need a hand?" said a voice.

Jeb looked up.

"I know that voice…" he whispered.

He looked up. Xon was gone, and Unity-of-Rings was in front of him, offering him a hand.

"What?" said Jeb. "Are you here to rescue me?"

"Sadly no," said the planetar. "I only 'hit pause' on your duel, so to speak.

"I don't know if it will even be possible to save you if you lose this duel. As you know, very powerful divine magic can sometimes raise the dead… But not even the Hebdomad themselves can revive a mortal who has died of old age. That's pretty much irreversible.

"This is why abominations like Xon are banished by the gods who mistakenly create them. Their cruelty is almost limitless."

"That isn't exactly breaking news…" said Jeb, as he held his ribs.

"I was able to come here because a very serious axiom of the universe has been broken," said Unity-of-Rings. "Xon has made a terrible mistake, and has not even realized it."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeb.

"I too can look into future timelines," said Unity-of-Rings. "And I have glimpsed of the time when the Numbers will come to your world.

"Xon is bringing one of them here before the time is right… It was an incredibly dangerous gambit."

"This Dragon is _that _dangerous?" asked Jeb.

"Indeed," said Unity-of-Rings. "I do not know their complete origins, but the Numbers are exceptional Monsters, even when compared to other Xyzs. They are living, sentient things, and most have a malign nature.

"In the future, they will form an invasion force, and I believe that Number 17 will be the scout for them… The first one that appears.

"A hero may emerge to combat them… But it is too soon… The Forces That Be are not ready to choose that hero!"

"What can I do?" asked Jeb.

A card appeared in Unity-of-Rings' hand. He handed it to Jeb.

"When I glimpsed into the future," he said, "I saw the duel where Number 17 first appeared. This is the card that was used by the opponent of the duelist using it.

"Sadly, my vision was incomplete. I did not see who the duelists were, or how the duel ended.

"It may well be that the outcome of this future duel will depend on what happens here."

"No pressure, right?" asked Jeb.

"Good luck, Mr. Belmont…" said Unity-of-Rings.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Are you going to move, or what?" asked Xon.

Jeb looked at him.

"Oh, I'll move all right…" he said.

He drew a card.

"I summon… Goblindbergh!"

With a roar of motors, the goblin biplane pilot flew onto the field. But he was far more serious than he usually was. (1,400 ATK)

"Now, by using his effect, I can Special Summon Command Knight to the field."

The fiery female Warrior stepped forward, holding her sword high. (1,200 ATK) Goblindbergh quickly moved to Defense Mode. (0 DEF)

"And now… I Overlay Ganbara Knight and Goblindbergh…"

The two Monsters combined, and another swirling vortex, just like the one that heralded the summoning of Xon's Monster, appeared in front of Jeb.

"What's going on?" shouted Xon.

"Oh, just you wait…" said Jeb.

Then there was an explosion of energy, and a giant form rose over the field to face the Dragon…

It was a huge Warrior, in shining golden armor, with large, bladed wings. He held a huge sword in his right hand. He glowed with radiant, divine light.

"Behold…" said Jeb. _"Number 39: Utopia!"_

(2,500 ATK)

All Xon could do for a few seconds was stare at what Jeb had summoned…

"So…" said Jeb. "Did you predict that _this _would happen? Seems I was able to draw a Number after all."

"Bah!" growled Xon. "You may somehow have gotten a Number of your own… But can your Number defeat mine? That, my friend, is the big question…"

"It seems a pretty easy question, actually," said Jeb. "Utopia is a Warrior-Type Monster, which means he benefits from both The A. Forces and Command Knight's effect, making him stronger than Leviathan Dragon."

Utopia rose to an Attack Score of 3,300, while Command Knight rose to 2,000.

"Attack that Dragon, Utopia!" shouted Jeb. "Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia lifted his sword, and flew towards the enemy Number…

"I activate… Network Support!" shouted Xon, as his facedown card lifted up. "Now, for this round only, my Xyz Monster gains 200 extra Attack Points for each Normal Monster in my Graveyard that I could have used to summon it!"

The phantoms of Armored Zombie, Jerry Beans Man, Hunter Dragon, Mad Lobster, Dragon Zombie, and Swordsman of Landstar appeared behind Leviathan Dragon, and it roared as they were absorbed into it. (4,200 ATK)

"Utopia!" shouted Jeb. "Light Wing Shield!"

Utopia covered himself with his wings, and as Leviathan Dragon breathed its bolt of energy in a counter-attack, it bounced off.

"What?" said Xon.

"I used Utopia's effect," said Jeb, as he discarded Ganbara Knight. "By getting rid of an Overlay Unit, I can negate the attack of one Monster per round, even one of my own.

"I end my turn…"

Xon was clearly angry as he made his draw. But then he grinned a little.

"Perfect!" he said. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

He played the card, and a blast of wind blew The A. Forces away. Utopia fell to an ATK of 2,900, while Command Knight fell to 1,600.

"Number 17, attack Utopia with Shock Stream Blast!"

Leviathan Dragon powered up its mighty attack again…

"I use Utopia's effect again!" shouted Jeb.

Again, Utopia shielded himself with his wings as Jeb discarded Goblindbergh, and the attack bounced off.

"Seems your Monster is out of Overlay Units…" goaded Xon, "while mine still keeps the benefits it gained from using them.

"Make your move…"

_He's right… _thought Jeb. _Utopia is a sitting duck…_

He looked at the one card left in his hand… It was Overwhelm, which wasn't very useful with only an Xyz on the field.

He drew a card.

"I play… Pot of Avarice…" he said, as he played it.

He took Goblindbergh, Getsu Fuhma, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Field-Commander Rahz, and Zubaba Buster from his Graveyard, reshuffled his deck, and then made two draws.

He looked hard at Xon.

He threw a card into his Disk.

"I play the Autonomous Action Unit Equip Spell!" he said. "I give up 1,500 Life Points…"

He groaned as his muscles started to ache even more…

_Hang on… _he thought. _Hang on… I hope this works…_

"As I was saying…" he said in a hoarse voice. "I pay 1,500 Life Points, and I now get to Special Summon a Monster from _your _Graveyard and Equip it with this card…"

Jerry Beans Man appeared in front of him. (1,750 ATK)

"Why in the Spire would you do something so stupid?" asked Xon. "It can't hurt my Number…"

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "Well then…

"I'm sacrificing it and MY Number…"

Jerry Beans Man and Utopia turned into grains of light.

"…to summon one of the most powerful of the Legendary Planets… _The Tyrant Neptune!"_

With a blast of energy, a large, reptilian creature, looking like a centaurian alligator with a four-legged lower body and the upper body of an armored lizard man, holding a large scythe, appeared.

"And I thought using that Equip was stupid!" mocked Xon. "Haven't we been through this before? Only a Number can defeat another Number!"

"Actually, Xon," replied Jeb, "Neptune is going to defeat your Monster by doing something that you devils never get tired of doing… Exploiting a technicality!

"You see, when Neptune is summoned, I get to choose one of the Monsters I sacrificed. Neptune then gains that Monster's name, and all of its effects."

Xon's eyes widened.

"That means…" he said.

"That's right…" said Jeb. "The Monster I chose is Number 39: Utopia, which means that, from a technical standpoint, Neptune _is _a Number, and is eligible to defeat another Number.

"But Neptune keeps his own effect as well… His Attack Score equals the combined Attack Scores of the two Monsters I sacrificed to summon him."

(4,250 ATK)

"Now… Destroy Number 17!"

Neptune lifted his scythe, and a phantom image of Utopia appeared behind him. The two Monsters rushed at Leviathan Dragon, and the beast roared as the blade fell. An explosion lit up the dark wasteland and Number 17: Leviathan Dragon was vanquished.

"Command Knight…" said Jeb. "Take him down!"

Command Knight rushed at Xon, hitting him hard with her sword, and knocking him down…

**(J: 800) - - - - - - - - - - (X: 0)**

Jeb looked up, and saw Leviathan Dragon and Utopia…

Then, the two Numbers slowly faded away…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeb looked around. He was back in the library.

And he was breathing easier again. The soreness was gone. He looked at his hands, and to his great relief, the wrinkles and liver spots were gone.

_The spell is broken… _he thought. _I'm young again… Thank goodness._

He suddenly thought of his grandmother… She lived in a nursing home, and had arthritis so bad that even reading the morning newspaper was difficult for her…

_How long has it been since I paid her a visit?_ he thought. _If I live through this, maybe I should._

Xon was in front of him, and looked close to tears.

"How could this have happened…" bemoaned the abomination. "I saw a dozen possible outcomes of that duel… This… This was never one of them…"

"Yeah?" said Jeb. "Well… Maybe buddy, sometimes, the future simply isn't written yet… And for some men, it's up to them to write their futures themselves."

Xon looked at Jeb, and snarled at him. Then he vanished in an aura of fire.

"Come back here…" said Jeb, angrily.

"Let the coward run, Jeb," said Unity-of-Rings' voice.

Jeb turned around as the angel appeared.

"So, where did the two Numbers go?" asked Jeb. "Outer space?"

"Not outer space," said Unity-of-Rings, "but to the space between the spaces, to dimensional limbo. They will return when the time is right for them to come.

"And I am certain that when that happens, and the Numbers plan their invasion force, the Powers That Be will choose a worthy champion to fight them.

"Now, I suggest you go to help Dante. He is currently dueling Jalie's most powerful servant, and could use your support."

"Gotcha," said Jeb.

He rushed out of the room.

Unity-of-Rings turned to leave…

Then, he stopped. A vision was coming to him.

Once again, he saw the vision of the future… The duel where Number 17 and Number 39 clashed… But now it was much clearer.

He first saw the duelist using Number 17…

And then, he saw the duelist using Number 39… The one who would be the hero chosen to combat the Numbers…

He watched closely, and when it was done, he simply stared blankly for a while…

"The Powers That Be have a strange sense of humor…" he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Going back about an hour, Dante rushed down the hallway he had taken, and eventually came to an open doorway.

He rushed through it, and found himself in Jalie's throne room.

Standing in front of the throne was Novolar, with a seductive smile on her face. Dante stopped and looked at her, nervously.

"Penny for your thoughts, handsome…" she said, in her deep, husky voice.

"Uh…" said Dante.

"Want to arrest me, Shadowchaser?" said the brachina. "Maybe you can frisk me first…"

Dante wasn't completely oblivious… That was the same "come hither" look that Castalla had tried to use on him.

Still, few men could resist a brachina. There was a definite supernatural element to their charms that made them hard to ignore.

"Come here…" she purred.

Hardly knowing what he was doing, Dante strode up to her. He started to forget where he was as she embraced him…

And as she kissed him, the memory of where he was and what he had come here to do started to fade very fast…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**OBLIGATORY SUMMON (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **A strange Monster whose face resembles the Mask of Dispel being grabbed from above by a giant, demonic, red hand reaching out of the clouds.

**Card Description:** Select 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. Your opponent must Special Summon as many Monsters from his deck as possible of the same Attribute as the selected Monster. Effects of the Special Summoned Monsters that would activate at the time of being Summoned are negated.

_Note: "Obligatory Summon" was first used by Kaiba in _Yu-Gi-Oh: the Movie: Pyramid of Light_. Creative credit goes to the screenplay writers._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**RELEASE LEASE (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Shapesnatch holding a Duel Monsters card half as big as he is, back side forward.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 Monster you control. Add one Level 3 Monster from your deck to your hand.

_Note: This card was first seen, in Yuma's hand, in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode "Flipping Out (Part 2)". (He did not actually use it.) Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CYBER ENERGY SHOCK (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Jinzo blasting a bolt of energy towards the foreground.

**Card Description: **This card can only be Equipped to a DARK Machine-Type Monster. Tribute 2 non-Token Monsters you control to Equip this card to a Monster. The Equipped Monster is the only Monster you may declare an attack with, and may attack directly. If this card leaves the field, remove it and the Monster it was Equipped to from play. At the end of your third End Phase after Equipping this card to a Monster, remove this card and the Equipped Monster from play.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**NETWORK SUPPORT (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Twin-Tailed Cat Lady rushing at an unseen foe, with three Mokey Mokeys flying behind her.

**Card Description: **Activate when your opponent declares an attack against an Xyz Monster you control. For every Normal Monster in your Graveyard that is eligible for use as an Xyz Material Monster for an Xyz Summon of the attack target, the attack target gains 200 Attack Points until the End Phase of the turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: Why did Novolar decide to take a different route to dealing with Dante than dueling him? Well, it wasn't because she was a bad duelist. In fact, with the deck that Jalie had given her, she may well have been the best duelist that Jalie had.**_

_**The thing was, Novolar really didn't have any way to inflict a particularly unique and cruel punishment on the loser of a Shadow Duel the way Malanus and Xon did (she was Jalie's oldest and most loyal servant, but not the most creative), so using her usual MO as a brachina was a preferable way of doing things right now…**_

_**Still… If she had to duel, Dante would likely be in for a fight like none other…**_

"_**The Seventh Deck; Wicked Calamity" is coming soon. **_


	41. The Seventh Deck

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FORTY-ONE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**The Seventh Deck**

**Wicked Calamity**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

As Novolar passionately kissed Dante, two voices were going through his head.

The first, which he assumed was his conscience, was pleading with him to get away from her, telling him what the evil brachina's true intentions were.

Unfortunately, it was being drowned out by the other voice – Novolar's seductive, husky voice was also there, urging him to give in entirely.

As the first voice weakened even more, Dante felt his limbs go limp…

Then, something unexpected happened. A third voice chimed in.

"_Get ahold of yourself, Dante!" _it shouted. _"For the love of God, open your blasted eyes!"_

It came so sudden, that Dante did indeed open his eyes. He didn't know where the third voice came from or who it belonged to, but it seemed to work.

All of a sudden, the first voice grew stronger. Novolar's kisses didn't seem as blissful now…

In fact, now they were starting to make his skin crawl…

Dante finally broke through the spell, as he grabbed hold of her arms. He finally wrenched himself free of the horrid embrace, and gave her a kick, knocking her backwards.

He took some deep breaths as she looked at him with a very sad look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that…" he growled. "I'll admit, you almost had me there… But I like to think I'm a little stronger than that…"

Novolar smirked with a much more unpleasant smile, and stood up. Her black, feathered wings sprouted from her back, giving her the outward appearance of some dark angel.

"Are you, Dante?" she purred. "Well… I never turn down a challenge…"

"So we're on a first-name basis now?" asked Dante.

"It seems your will is indeed strong…" said Novolar. "But if there's one thing I know about the will of mortals, it's how to crush them…"

She lifted her left arm, and an Infernal Duel Disk appeared on it.

"I've studied you closely, Dante," she said. "In fact, I had almost hoped we would meet. Such a noble soul… You're the type that I just love to get my claws on…

"So what will it be? Lavals? Frogs? Armed Dragons? Take your pick… I've seen you use them all…

"Why not the Armor? That's my favorite… You look so cute wearing that armor…"

_She's seen me use every one of my decks? _thought Dante. _Not good…_

He opened his shirt, revealing the vest where he stored his decks…

Then his hand fell on a side pocket…

He took the deck out of this pocket and looked at it. This was his Seventh Deck. One he had been working on for many months…

He had never used it in any official Shadowchasers business yet. In fact, he had yet to duel with it using a Duel Disk.

_Still, it may be the only thing right now that can let me keep the element of surprise, _he thought.

He threw it into his Duel Disk, and the Disk activated.

_I just wish I had more time to test it, _he thought, _before I had to bet my life on it!_

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Novolar: 8,000)**

"My move first, handsome…" said Novolar, as she made a draw.

Dante frowned as she drew her sixth card.

"I play the Spell Card… Fiend's Sanctuary," she said.

In a dark aura, a Metal Fiend Token appeared in front of her. (0 ATK)

"And next, I'll sacrifice it, for Ghoul Spawner."

The Token vanished, and a very ugly zombie appeared. It looked like an overweight, bald corpse, wearing only a loincloth and a necklace of skulls. (1,800 ATK)

_A Ghoul Monster? _thought Dante. _Where have I seen those before?_

"Your move, hon," said the brachina.

"Don't call me that…" said Dante, as he made a draw.

"I summon Alexandrite Dragon…"

There was a shower of gold, and a medium-sized, but fierce-looking Dragon with golden scales, standing on its hindquarters, appeared in front of him. (2,000 ATK)

"Two-thousand Attack Points?" said Novolar. "What's the catch?"

"There is none!" replied Dante. "This guy is the same deal as Gene-Warped Warwolf. The card was hard to get, but definitely worth it.

"Attack Ghoul Spawner with Shimmering Shock Stream!"

The beautiful Dragon blasted a brilliant golden burst at the Zombie, blowing it into an explosion of rotting flesh and viscera.

"I activate Ghoul Spawner's effect!" shouted Novolar. "It's not a 'spawner' for nothing… When it's destroyed by battle, I get to Special Summon _two _Zombies from my deck in Attack Mode, so long as they each have Attack Scores of 1,000 or less.

"While you get to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from your hand.

"I choose to summon two Ghoul Creepers."

The two Ghouls that appeared had a serious handicap; their legs had been severed at the knees, causing them to crawl on their claws. They were covered with rot and disease. (0 ATK x2)

"Very well…" said Dante. "I summon Rare Metal Dragon!"

With a roar, a hulking, wingless Dragon with a metal hide appeared in front of him.

"And it's still my Battle Phase, in case you didn't know… Attack the Ghoul Creeper on the left!"

The Dragon shot a blast of pure energy from its jaws, blowing the Creeper to particles.

"I activate Ghoul Creeper's effect!" shouted Novolar.

She took a card from her deck.

"By choosing a Level 10 Monster from my deck and sending it to the Graveyard, Battle Damage is reduced to zero."

She smirked as she turned the card forward.

_Wicked Avatar? _thought Dante in shock.

Novolar discarded the card.

_How… _he thought. _She can't summon that card from the Graveyard…_

He looked at Novolar.

"I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu here…" he said. "This is Castalla's deck, isn't it?"

Novolar looked at him, and her expression turned a little upset.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't…" she said. "Why do you care?"

"A little coincidental that two diabolical temptresses use the same deck, wouldn't you say?" asked Dante.

"I taught her everything she knows about dueling, Dante!" said Novolar, sounding pissed this time.

"She's my daughter…"

Dante looked at her.

"Amazing…" he said, as he crossed his arms. "A devil who actually cares about someone other than herself… You're upset because I defeated her, and she was likely punished for it, right?

"Dare I ask what happened to her?"

"Thanks to you, she's languishing in the form of a nupperibo right now…" sighed the brachina. "You've seen nupperibo, haven't you? They're those ugly things that were guarding the entrance. The most feared punishment for failure among my kind. You may think that there's no loyalty in Hell, Dante, but you're wrong… She is my daughter…

"It wasn't my place to argue with Lord Jalie… Such things simply aren't done by a devil who works for a Duke of Hell. But he's being a little merciful because I'm his most trusted advisor… Typically, a nupperibo is sent to the front lines of the Blood War, and usually ends up lining the gullet of some demon… Jalie has promised to simply keep Castalla in a cell somewhere… Once he becomes a god, I'll be one of many in charge of recruiting worshippers to his new faith, and I merely have to recruit a hundred, and he'll order her restored to normal."

"If you want me to feel sorry for you, I almost wish I could…" said Dante.

"I don't need your pity!" shouted Novolar. "Heh… Maybe she'll actually learn a little from it… But I _will_ recruit a hundred worshippers, and he _will_ keep his word and reverse the process.

"But first, I have to crush you so that his plan will succeed!"

Dante looked at her.

"I end my turn…" he said.

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 7,800)**

Novolar drew a card.

"I set a card facedown, and then summon Ghoul Myrmidon," she said.

A reversed card appeared, and then a Zombie wearing rotting wizard's robes carrying a staff appeared. (1,700 ATK)

"I end my turn…"

_That looks like a pretty obvious Trap… _thought Dante. _She didn't even move the other Ghoul Creeper into Defense Mode…_

He drew a card.

_That's the one! _he thought.

"I summon Mirage Dragon!"

He played the card, and a small, serpentine Dragon that seemed to literally be made out of light appeared. (1,600 ATK)

"But his effect is no illusion… He keeps you from activating Trap Cards during the Battle Phase…

"Attack Ghoul Creeper with Spectrum Blast!"

Mirage Dragon breathed a ray of multicolored, spiraling energy at the second Ghoul Creeper, eradicating it.

"I use Ghoul Creeper's effect again!" shouted Novolar, holding up a card. "I send Wicked Eraser from my deck to the Graveyard to reduce Battle Damage to zero!"

_Another one? _thought Dante.

"Rare Metal Dragon, destroy Ghoul Myrmidon!" he shouted.

The Dragon blasted its bolt of energy, and the zombie priest was blown to pixels.

"I use Ghoul Myrmidon's effect this time," said Novolar. "I get to add a Level 8 or higher Monster from my deck to my hand…"

She took a card from her deck, and flipped it around. It was Wicked Dreadroot.

_And that would be the third… _thought Dante.

"The catch is, I'm not allowed to summon it…" she continued.

"Yeah, well…" said Dante. "Alexandrite Dragon, attack directly!"

"Spell Card, activate!" shouted Novolar, as her facedown card lifted up. "Hand Destruction!"

She quickly discarded The Wicked Dreadroot and Ghoul Hulker. Dante discarded Skelengel and Axe Dragonute. They both made two draws.

"Now, I remove Ghoul Hulker and one other Ghoul from play…" said Novolar.

She took Hulker and one Creeper from her discard slot, and tucked them into her bra.

"…and due to Hulker's effect, your attack is halted."

Alexandrite Dragon's blast fizzled before it reached her.

Dante looked at the two cards he had drawn. One of them was the card that Shaylene had given him, but it wasn't all-too good right now.

_What is she up to? _he thought. _The Wicked Gods each have a pretty specific summoning requirement… All three are NOMIs… Why did she pitch all three into her Graveyard?_

"I end my turn…" he said.

**(D: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 7,100)**

Novolar grinned evilly as she made a draw.

"Now's the time, Dante…" she said. "Watch as I summon a beast that will seal your fate…"

She played a Spell Card.

"I invoke the mighty power of Dark Calling!"

"Dark Calling?" said Dante, in shock. "Isn't that one of the cards that Yukai Judai used when he was the Supreme King? A card that could summon his Evil Heroes?"

"Not just Evil Heroes, Dante," said Novolar. "The Dark Fusion could have been used to summon _any _Fiend-Type Fusion Monster. Of course, the Monster I want to summon was specifically designed to work with Dark Fusion, and since Dark Calling is a substitute for that card...

"...I remove Wicked Avatar, Wicked Dreadroot, and Wicked Eraser from play to fuse them together…"

Dante stepped back in shock as a huge circle appeared on the floor between them, and a flaming five-pointed star formed inside it…

An aura of overwhelming Evil filled the room… It was as if the Spell Card had opened a portal to Hell itself…

"I summon…" shouted Novolar, _"Wicked Calamity!"_

With a roar, a huge creature appeared in the summoning circle, one that was half-again bigger than Dreadroot or the Eraser. It had the lower body and wings of the Eraser, while its head, arms, and torso resembled Dreadroot's, which one difference in the last part: There was a cavity in its chest that contained a crackling orb of dark energy, much like a Dark Core.

(0 ATK/0 DEF)

"Zero Attack Points and zero Defense Points?" gasped Dante.

"It starts out at zero," replied Novolar, "but it steals the points from opposing Monsters, cutting their Scores in half and adding the points to its own Scores.

"So now, the Attack and Defense Scores of all three of your Dragons is now halved…"

Alexandrite Dragon fell to an Attack Score of 1,000, Rare Metal Dragon to 1,200, and Mirage Dragon to only 800.

"…and all the Points they lost from their Scores is added to Wicked Calamity's!"

(3,000 ATK)

"And the same thing goes for any other Monster you summon," continued Novolar, "for as long as Wicked Calamity remains on the field.

"Now, because I summoned it with Dark Calling, it would be unaffected by all targeting effects this turn… But that's kind of redundant, because due to Wicked Calamity's other effect, it's _already _immune to the effects of all opposing cards that target a specific Monster."

Wicked Calamity growled…

"That's it…" said Novolar, looking at the huge Fiend with a grin. "Let him sweat a little…"

"How did Jalie create this thing?" gasped Dante.

"Let's just say, it wasn't easy," said Novolar. "Pegasus never made it… But he did make a blueprint of sorts for it. He decided against actually making the card, because the thought of it frightened him even more than the Egyptian God Cards that the Wicked Gods were supposed to combat!

"Enough talk! Attack his Mirage Dragon, Wicked Calamity! Armageddon Explosion!"

The merged Monster lifted its right hand, and a huge ball of Hellfire started to form in it. Dante grit his teeth and braced for the impact…

Unfortunately, when the blast hit, blowing Mirage Dragon out of existence, his attempt was futile. He was thrown off his feet, and fell backwards ten feet before falling on his back with a crash.

**(D: 5,800) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 7,100)**

"I'm not merciless, Dante…" said Novolar, again in that seductive voice. "I'll make it go away…

"Just put away your cards… Put down your Duel Disk… I'll end the pain… I'll end ALL your pain…"

Dante groaned.

He got to his feet.

"Pain is what makes a person, mature," he said. "You're a mother… You should know that when a woman gives birth, she feels pain…

"There can't be life without pain, lady… And pain is a part of life…

"As someone once said in a movie, although I forget which one, anyone who says differently is selling something.

"And I'm not gonna give in to some whore like you!"

Novolar frowned, and then took a card from her hand.

"I'll set this and end my turn!" she snarled, as a set Monster appeared next to Wicked Calamity. "Just try to defeat my Monster!"

_Okay… _thought Dante, _have to defeat this Monster… Wish I knew how I was going to do that…_

He drew a card.

_This might do the trick, but I don't have all the cards I need to use it…_

He turned two cards on his Disk. Alexandrite Dragon knelt in Defense Mode. (50 DEF) Then Rare Metal Dragon curled up in a defensive position. (600 DEF)

Then he fit a card into his Disk, and a set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"Your move…" he said.

Novolar chuckled as she made a draw.

"You may have remembered how my daughter's deck had a lot of Flip Effect Monsters…" she said.

Then her facedown Monster flipped into Attack Mode.

"Mine does too… I reveal Flipangutan!"

A weird-looking Zombie appeared. It was an undead orangutan, doing chin-ups on a bar made from bones. (800 ATK)

"Yeah, it's a Zombie ape," she continued, "but it isn't monkeying around. It now moves one of your Monsters into Attack Mode."

Alexandrite Dragon stood up. (1,000 ATK)

"Oh… Shit…" said Dante.

Wicked Calamity threw its terrible ball of fire again, incinerating Alexandrite Dragon and throwing Dante backwards again.

"So…" said Novolar. "How much did _that _make you mature?

"Flipangutan, take care of that Rare Metal Dragon, would you?"

The Zombie primate somersaulted towards the defending Dragon, and plowed into it, smashing it to pieces.

**(D: 3,800) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 7,100)**

"By all means, make your move…" she said with a chuckle. "I'm starting to enjoy this…"

"Draw…" said Dante.

"All right, tempter," he said, "I'm playing Monster Reborn…"

He played the card, and Alexandrite Dragon reappeared in a flash. (2,000 ATK)

"Forget already?" asked Novolar, with an evil smile. "Wicked Calamity cuts its Scores in half…"

(1,000 ATK)

"…and then adds the amount it took to its own Scores!"

The Fiend growled, as its Attack Score rose to 4,000.

"Don't remind me," said Dante. "Next, I'm removing one Light and one Dark Monster in my Graveyard from play…"

Axe Dragonute and Mirage Dragon appeared behind him, and then vanished.

"…and in return, I'm allowed to Special Summon my Lightpulsar Dragon."

In a flash of light, a Dragon appeared that looked like, for all intents and purposes, Alexandrite Dragon's older brother. It had the same body structure and scale color, but was bigger and more muscular. (2,500 ATK)

"Any reason why you're purposely making my Monster stronger?" asked Novolar.

(Lightpulsar Dragon: 1,250 ATK; Wicked Calamity: 5,250 ATK)

"Now I sacrifice Alexandrite Dragon…" continued Dante.

The metallic Dragon vanished.

"…for Darkflare Dragon."

A dark aura appeared next to Lightpulsar Dragon, and a dark, sinister-looking Dragon appeared with no arms, four wings, and a golden, pulsating orb in its chest. (2,400 ATK)

"Are you stubborn or just stupid?" asked Novolar.

(Darkflare Dragon: 1,200 ATK; Wicked Calamity: 6,450 ATK)

"Try 'resourceful'," said Dante. "I activate my Trap…"

His facedown card lifted up.

"Chaos Storm," he said. "I can only activate this card when I have a Dark and Light Monster on the field, and they both must be Level 5 or higher. I can then pay 1,000 Life Points and sacrifice one of them, and destroy all Monsters on the field that are the same Attribute as the sacrificed Monster."

Novolar looked at him. Then she looked at the two Monsters.

"Wait…" she said.

"I give up 1,000 Life Points and sacrifice Darkflare Dragon," shouted Dante, as the Dark Dragon vanished, "to unleash the Chaos Storm and destroy all Dark Monsters on the field!"

The effect was well-named. It was truly a storm, and was truly chaos. Flipangutan was incinerated immediately. Wicked Calamity roared as the fierce, wild maelstrom filled the room…

Then, explosions rocked the huge Fiend's hide, right before it exploded completely in a mighty blast.

"Impossible…" said Novolar, as the storm subsided.

"Oh, it's very possible," said Dante. "And with that guy gone, its curse upon Lightpulsar Dragon goes away."

(2,500 ATK)

"Attack her directly with Pulsating Particle Beam!"

Lightpulsar Dragon blasted a beam of pure light, and Novolar screamed.

**(D: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 4,600)**

Novolar held her chest in pain. She wasn't used to being hurt. A brachina wasn't the type of devil who would confront someone in a fair fight very often…

"All right, Dante…" she said. "I tried to be nice…

"Guess I'm gonna have to stop being nice and start being a bitch…"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Dante. "Just move already…"

Novolar made a draw. She looked at it closely.

"I play… A Feather of the Phoenix," she said, as she played a Spell Card.

"So I ditch one card…"

She discarded a card.

"…and then take any card from my Graveyard I want, and place it on the top of my deck…"

She took a card from her discard pile, and placed it on her deck.

"Now I play… The Shallow Grave…"

She played another Spell Card, and a set Monster appeared in front of her. Then a set Monster appeared in front of Dante.

_If that her Ghoul Spawner? _thought Dante. _Or her Ghoul Myrmidon? Surely she can't have multiple copies of the three Wicked Gods!_

The brachina set another card in her Disk, and a facedown card appeared in her Spell Zone.

"I'm done…" she said.

Dante drew a card.

"I set one card facedown," he said, as a set card appeared in front of him, "and then I attack with Lightpulsar Dragon!"

The Dragon blasted its particle beam, and another large, heavy-set Ghoul appeared on the card. It was blown to pieces.

"You just destroyed my Ghoul Carrion Lord," said Novolar, with an evil smile. "A powerful Level 6 Flip Effect Monster that I discarded when I played A Feather of the Phoenix."

"A _Level 6 _Flip Effect Monster?" said Dante.

That was bad. He only knew about five Flip Effect Monsters that were higher than Level 4, and two of them were part of the Worm Deck that the Neo Domino Shadowchasers had confiscated from Edmund Mason.

"By flipping it, I activate one or both or two effects," continued Novolar. "And I'm going to use both. First, I return all of my Monsters that were removed from play to my Graveyard."

She took Ghoul Hulker, Ghoul Creeper, and the three Wicked Gods, and slipped them into her discard slot.

"The second effect," she said, "I return _your _banished Monsters to _your _Graveyard, and then I gain 1,000 Life Points."

Dante looked down as Mirage Dragon and Axe Dragonute fell into his Graveyard. Novolar smirked as she glowed with energy.

"It's your move…" sighed Dante.

_What is she up to? _he mused.

**(D: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 5,500)**

Novolar drew a card.

Then her Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate The Transmigration Prophesy!" she laughed. "Now I can select two cards from either Graveyard and send them back to the owners' decks.

"I choose my Wicked Calamity, and _your _Darkflare Dragon!"

_Oh no… _thought Dante, as his deck was shuffled. _If she sent the Wicked Gods back to her Graveyard and Wicked Calamity back to her Extra Deck, then the card she recovered with A Feather of the Phoenix must be…_

"That's right!" laughed Novolar, as she held Dark Calling in front of her.

She played it, and the flaming summoning circle appeared again…

With a roar, Wicked Calamity rose over the field again. Lightpulsar Dragon sank to an Attack Score of 1,250, while the huge Fiend's rose to 1,250.

"You've made a slight error!" said Dante. "Our Monster's Attack Scores are equal now… You attack Lightpulsar Dragon, they'll kill each other."

Novolar looked at him. Then she looked at the last card in her hand, and smirked.

"I do believe you're right," she said. "And since Wicked Calamity's effect doesn't work on Flip Summoned Monsters…"

The fused beast hurled its ball of Hellfire, blowing Dante's set Monster to pieces.

"That was my Skelengel…" said Dante.

He quickly made a draw.

Novolar fit her last card in her Disk, and it appeared facedown. She grinned at Dante, and then nodded.

Dante paused. He slowly drew a card.

"Trap activate!" laughed Novolar, as her card lifted up, showing a strange Continuous Trap.

"Gachi Battle! This forces each player to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from his or her deck during his or her Main Phase 1.

"So bring one out, Dante!"

Dante paused.

He took his deck from the holder, and looked at the cards carefully…

"Very well…" he said, as he picked one. "Here's my choice…

"I choose to summon… D.D. Behir!"

There was an aura of darkness, and a large lizard with a Dragon's head, a long tail, and six legs appeared next to Lightpulsar Dragon. (0 ATK)

"Zero Attack Points?" gasped Novolar.

"That's right, babe," said Dante, with a frown. "This Monster has no points to lose, and thus, no points for Wicked Calamity to steal."

He held up a Spell Card.

"And I'm far from done. I play my Foolish Burial, to send Darkflare Dragon back to my Graveyard."

He quickly took the card from his deck, and then discarded it.

"Next," he said, as he played another Spell Card, "I play Soul Release!"

Novolar gasped as Ghoul Hulker fell out of her discard slot.

"Thought I forgot about that annoying thing, did you?" asked Dante. "Now, let's battle! Lightpulsar Dragon, attack Wicked Calamity!"

The two Monsters looked at each other… The Dragon roared, and blasted its brilliant beam of energy. Wicked Calamity shot flames from its massive jowls…

The two blasts collided, and both Monsters were blown to atoms.

"But there's more!" shouted Dante. "Because Lightpulsar Dragon was just sent to the Graveyard, I now get to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Dark Dragon-Type Monster _from _my Graveyard!"

With another roar, Darkflare Dragon appeared, spreading its wings majestically over the field. (2,400 ATK)

"Now, my Trap Card," said Dante, as his facedown card lifted up. "Dragon's Rebirth! By removing a Dragon-Type Monster from play…"

D.D. Behir vanished.

"I can Special Summon _this…"_

He threw his last card on his Disk.

"Sunset Dragon!"

With another roar, the oriental Dragon that Shaylene had given him flew onto the field. (2,400 ATK)

"And by Special Summoning it, all Dark Monsters I have gain 1,000 Attack Points."

Darkflare Dragon rose to an Attack Score of 3,400.

"Wait…" said Novolar, in a sad voice. "Please… We can work things out…"

"It doesn't fool me anymore," said Dante, shaking his head. "I'm more than certain that whoever coined the phrase 'beauty is only skin deep' had someone like you in mind.

"Sunset Dragon, attack directly with Sundown Strike!"

The Dragon blasted its brilliant wave of fire, and the Brachina grunted in pain.

"Now Darkflare Dragon will finish you off! Attack with Abyssal Scream!"

Novolar screamed again as the Dark Dragon let out a mighty howl, knocking her backwards…

**(D: 2,800) - - - - - - - - - - (N: 0)**

"Dante!" shouted Ophelia's voice.

Dante turned as his two companions rushed into the throne room.

"God, Dante, you'll never believe what I went through…" said Jeb.

"It was likely small potatoes compared to what I dealt with," said Ophelia.

"People, I'm sure we all have a harrowing story to tell," said Dante, "but now is not the time…"

He turned, and saw that Novolar was gone. Jalie's throne had moved aside, revealing an entrance.

They peeked into the entrance, and saw a stairway leading down. A cold chill like a draft was coming from below.

"Time to end this once and for all," said Dante. "I have a feeling that Jalie is down there, and we have to stop him before anything worse happens…

"Be prepared for anything…"

They slowly started to walk down the stairway, into a dim, unlighted area…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GACHI BATTLE! (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image: **Two robots that resemble the anime characters Gigantor and Astro Boy, boxing each other.

**Card Description: **During each player's Main Phase 1, he or she must select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Monster from his or her deck in Attack Position. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are destroyed during the End Phase.

_Note: "Gachi Battle!" was first used by X in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "Not Playing With a Full Deck". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FLIPANGUTAN (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Zombie/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,600

**Card Description: **FLIP: Target 1 Defense Position Monster your opponent controls; switch it to Attack Position.

_Note: "Flipangutan" was first used by__ Tokunosuke__ in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode "Flipping Out (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.  
><em>

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**WICKED CALAMITY (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 12  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **_The Wicked Eraser + The Wicked Dreadroot + The Wicked Avatar_

This card cannot be Summoned except via Fusion Summon via the use of "Dark Fusion", using the above-named Fusion Material Monsters. When this card is Summoned, reduce the ATK and DEF of all opposing Monsters by half for as long as this card remains on the field. When an opposing Monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, reduce its ATK and DEF by half for as long as this card remains on the field. When a Monster's ATK and DEF are reduced by either effect, increase the ATK and DEF of this card, respectively, by the amounts reduced. This card cannot gain Attack or Defense Points by any card effect other than its own effect. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Effect Monsters.

_Note: Partial credit for this card's creation goes to Metal Overlord 2.0._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GHOUL CREEPER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Zombie/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,800

**Card Description:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may reduce the Battle Damage you take to zero by selecting a Level 10 Monster in your deck and sending it to the Graveyard.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GHOUL SPAWNER (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Zombie/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 5  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,200

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by battle, you may select 2 "Ghoul" Monsters from your deck with ATKs of 1,000 or less and Special Summon them in Attack Position. Your opponent may then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from his hand.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GHOUL MYRMIDON (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Zombie/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,700  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may add 1 Level 8 or higher Monster from your deck to your hand. You may not Summon or set the Monster added to your hand by this effect.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GHOUL CARRION LORD (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Zombie/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 800  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,000

**Card Description: **FLIP: Activate 1 or both of the following effects: * Send all of your removed from play Monsters to your Graveyard. * Send all of your opponent's removed from play Monsters to his or her Graveyard. Gain 1,000 Life Points.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**D.D. BEHIR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Dragon/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, increase its base ATK and DEF by 2,000.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**CHAOS STORM (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon fighting over a blasted landscape.

**Card Description: **Select 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT Monster you control and 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Monster you control. Tribute 1 or the selected Monsters and pay 1,000 Life Points to destroy all face-up cards on the field that are the same Attribute as the Tributed Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: With all three of Jalie's top advisors defeated, the three Shadowchasers now hoped to confront Jalie for the last time. Little did they know, Jalie had no intention to duel them this time. He had planned a fate far worse to dispose of them. He intended to crush them in one mighty blow. **_

_**But there was an added factor that not even he had known about… Something that would throw a giant monkey wrench into his plan…**_

_**Curious? The next chapter is soon to come.**_


	42. Bonds of Law

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FORTY-TWO**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Bonds of Law**

**An Unlikely Alliance**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

As the three Shadowchasers proceeded down the hallway, it grew darker and darker, until finally, when they reached what appeared to be the bottom, they couldn't see a foot past their faces. The chilly draft was even colder here.

"Uh, does anyone have a flashlight?" asked Jeb.

"Welcome, Shadowchasers," said a familiar voice.

"Jalie!" shouted Dante.

"You all should be proud of yourselves to have gotten this far," said the Lich-Fiend. "But sadly… This is as far as your get…"

Then bright lights came on, illuminating the room they were in. It was an enormous room, the size of an airplane hangar.

The three Shadowchasers nearly screamed as they saw the gargantuan _thing _in front of them… Clearly, they had found the Hellfire Sentinel.

It stood well over five-hundred feet tall, a giant robot made of iron with armored torso. Its face was horrifying, resembling a bearded man with a stag's antlers, and its huge arms ended in enormous claws. Numerous smokestacks jutted out of its head and shoulders, but no smoke emitted from them, at least not yet. Large chains held the construct's limbs to the floor.

They could see the Key, in plain sight, in the middle of the thing's forehead.

Catwalks lined the walls of the room, which held computers and monitors manned by osyluths, erinyes, and a few amnizu, who were watching the three humans from their stations. And right in front of the giant golem was Jalie, with Ibza and his three advisors behind him, and a squad of barbazu armed with glaives surrounding them.

"Behold my creation, Shadowchasers…" said the Lich-Fiend. "The instrument of Tharizdun's demise… And yours too, by the way…

"Drawing up the blueprints alone took two years… In order to get the materials I needed, I had to start wars on two worlds in order to sway their governments towards ones that were compatible with Hell. They were overthrown within five years, but that was as long as I needed.

"It will all be worth it in the end…"

He took a remote control device out of his robes.

"STOP!" screamed Dante. "You don't know what you're doing!"

He drew his sword, but the barbazu lifted their glaives and snarled.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Connors…" said Jalie. "I'm going to test my creation… On _you _three!"

He flicked a switch on the remote, and the Hellfire Sentinel's eyes glowed with fiery energy. Smoke started to pour from its smokestacks, as if a furnace had been lit inside it.

"It was nice knowing you guys…" said Ophelia, somberly.

"Release it from its shackles!" commanded Jalie.

As soon as he said this, however, it became clear that the command was not necessary. The Hellfire Sentinel gave a yank with its right arm, and the chain holding that limb snapped. Then it grunted, and freed its left arm the same way.

"Huh…" said Jalie, looking at the broken chains. "Well, saves me the trouble…"

He pointed to the three Shadowchasers.

"Crush them, my minion," he said. "Show them the fate of those who dare challenge me…"

There was a long pause. The Hellfire Sentinel looked at the three Shadowchasers…

Then the glow in its eyes turned to green…

"What are you waiting for?" shouted Jalie. "Crush them!"

Then the huge golem started to move, but it didn't move towards the Shadowchasers. It slowly started to turn around.

"What are you doing?" shouted Jalie. "They're over there! Over _there!"_

"Master!" screamed an osyluth. "Something's wrong! The Sentinel, it's…"

Then the rest of the warning was interrupted by screams, as the huge machine punched the far wall, smashing it to pieces and crushing the devils that were positioned there. The wall collapsed, revealing the Antarctic plain outside.

Slowly, the Sentinel started to plod outside.

"Come back here!" screamed Jalie. "Damn it, why won't it obey me?"

"Lord Jalie, I think I see what Danamon was trying to say…" said an amnizu, who slowly got up.

It looked at its own monitor.

"Apparently, someone has shanghaied control of the Sentinel… We don't have control of it anymore."

Jalie was burning with anger, literally. Flames surrounded him.

"Who _dares…" _he said.

"I'll field that question…" said a voice.

Everyone turned, as Jalal walked into the room, the same way Dante, Jeb, and Ophelia had come, wearing his armor, with his sword at his side.

"Stormbringer!" shouted Jalie.

"Sorry it took so long, people…" said the leader of the Shadowchasers, looking at Dante, Jeb, and Ophelia. "It took a while to ensure a safe teleport jump."

He looked at Jalie.

"But it seems I got here too late… I'll tell you who 'dared' steal your device, Squarefoot…

"Tiberius and Lorelei managed to get a message to their god. Usually, in any conversation he has with the Doomdreamers, _he_ contacts _them_, but they used a ritual to request an audience with him… They learned of your plans while they were your servants – or should I say slaves – and they managed to warn him…

"You want to be a god, Jalie, but you can't comprehend the might that true gods possess. Tharizdun's power may be limited due to his imprisonment, but he was still strong enough to commandeer your Hellfire Sentinel.

"Normally, a Hellfire Engine is too infused with Law for a god of Chaos to manipulate, but thanks to something that you put inside that thing to protect it from Tharizdun's Chaos Phage, he managed to do it."

"The shard of pure Chaos…" said Dante. "The one taken from the Abyss…"

"Exactly…" said Jalal. "It was like a beacon for Tharizdun. It let him hone in on that thing, corrupt it with his own power, and take full control of it.

"Now it's going to the door to its new master's prison, armed with the one thing that can open it. I hope you're proud of yourself, Squarefoot."

"I did _not _see this possibility among all the future paths I viewed!" gasped Xon.

"Shut up, Xon!" cursed Novolar.

The Shadowchasers rushed to the opening. Fortunately, no-one tried to stop them.

"It's not very fast…" said Ophelia. "Where could it be going?"

Jalie rushed to a wall, one that contained a safe.

"I had intended to transport it to Avernus, the First Hell, where I could transport it to the Astral Plane easily," he said. "That won't be happening now… So it's likely going to the only place on Earth where a big enough portal can be opened to let it through…"

"Nazca…" said Jalal. "Where the Earthbound Gods were first summoned…"

"Right…" said Jalie.

"How is it going to cross the ocean?" asked Jeb. "It can't fly, can it?"

"It will simply walk on the sea floor," replied Jalie, "and then climb back onto land when it reaches South America. I made that thing waterproof, and even if it leaked, ordinary water can't extinguish Hellfire…"

"It will crush any town or village that's in its way…" gasped Ophelia. "The death toll will be catastrophic!"

"And they'll be the lucky ones," said Jalal. "If Tharizdun is freed, he'll have that thing at his command. His second campaign of destruction will likely be far more successful than the first."

Jalie was trying to open the safe, and getting frustrated as he turned the knob.

"Come on, you stupid…" he growled.

Then he hissed, and simply ripped the safe open with his claw.

He took an object out of the safe. It was another remote control device.

"Nobody panic!" he shouted. "I never create something I can't destroy.

"This device can activate its self-destruct mechanism. I just have to flick this switch, and its furnace will rupture, blowing it into scrap metal."

He looked at it. He hesitated.

"Well?" asked Jalal, rather annoyed.

"Is there NO way to regain control?" said Jalie, with a scowl, looking at another amnizu.

"Jalie…" growled Jalal.

"I really don't think so, my lord…" replied the devil. "The control link we had with it was completely severed, and Tharizdun's link with it is currently about thirty times stronger than ours was, and getting stronger by the minute!"

Jalie sighed.

"I'll take that as a no…" he said. "This will be costly, but…"

He flicked the switch on the remote…

Unfortunately, nothing happened. The Hellfire Sentinel continued to plod away from the fortress.

"Clearly Tharizdun thought of that…" said Jeb. "He must have put up a counter-signal that blocks the signal from that device."

"Okay…" said Malanus. "_Now _can we panic?"

Jalie growled again, and crushed the remote in his fist.

Jalal hit the switch on a remote device of his own.

"Maskent!" he shouted. "Send them in now!"

"Maskent?" said Xon. "That… name rings a bell somewhere…"

They watched as a large portal started to open in front of the Hellfire Sentinel. The huge golem stopped…

"The co-drafter and co-signer of the Great Treaty, moron!" said Malanus. "Shadowkind's representative in all matters concerning it."

"Not to mention one of the most powerful arcane spellcasters in the world…" said Jalal. "He sent some backup…"

As they watched, an army spilled out of the portal, an army of mechanical soldiers. They were mostly humanoid in shape, covered with steel armor, and ranged from man-sized to giant sized. Some trod upon the icy ground; some of these had legs, while others rolled on tank treads. Others flew above the frozen plain, some using wings, others blasting overhead using jetpacks. All of these machines held weapons, some of them archaic, others _very _modern.

"What are _those?" _gasped Jeb.

"They're called warforged," replied Jalal. "Devices built by combining technology with the magic used to create golems. The Incantifers invented them."

The warforged wasted no time. They beset upon the Hellfire Sentinel, and explosive shells and rocket propelled missiles burst against its hide, while the fliers blasted bolts of burning plasma and pure destructive energy.

"Do you think they can stop it?" asked Ophelia.

The Hellfire Sentinel let out a bellow that shook the whole Antarctic plain. Then it belched a cone of blazing Hellfire that sent no less than five of the flying warforged crashing down in flames.

Then it gave a kick, hitting one of the biggest land-bound robots and knocking it away with no more effort than a child kicking a football.

"Offhand, I doubt it…" sighed Jalal. "But if we're lucky, they'll slow it down…"

"It's like the Japanese army fighting Godzilla…" sighed Ophelia.

Jalal looked at Jalie.

"Listen to me, Squarefoot!" he said, sternly. "As much as I despise you, you have to work with us here!

"You're the only one who can conceivably think of a way to destroy that thing, because you built it!

"Now think! Do you know of _any _other way we might be able to stop it?"

The Lich-Fiend growled a little.

"Well…" he muttered. "The self-destruct mechanism does have a manual switch… But in order to get to it, you'd have to get inside the thing, and then get past the guard."

"A guard?" asked Dante.

Jalie looked a little uncomfortable.

"A brimstone golem…" he said. "And I'd wager Tharizdun has taken control of him as well…"

"What in the world is a brimstone golem?" asked Ophelia.

"A special golem that only devils that are at least as powerful as pit fiends can build," replied Jalie. "The materials to build them are only found in Hell… And the animating spirit is the soul of another pit fiend that is bound to the stone body by an epic-level ritual. Until you do that, it's little more than a glorified stone golem."

"Wait a minute!" said Jalal. "This pit fiend… It wouldn't happen to be someone we've heard of, would it?"

Jalie looked a little embarrassed.

"You may have heard of Duke Belphagon?" he said. "My hated rival who forced me to become a lich? After I killed him, I bound his soul to a brimstone golem… I thought it a fitting punishment…"

"Let me get this straight…" said Jeb. "You built a god-slaying super-weapon, and put your worst enemy in charge of guarding it?"

"Good lord, Jalie, were you drunk when you thought of _that _one?" asked Ophelia.

Jalie glared at them.

"The spell that binds the pit fiend's soul to the golem makes it the master's complete slave," he said with a snarl, "incapable of rebelling. It's supposed to be foolproof. The idea of a brimstone golem disobeying its master is unheard of."

"Tharizdun found a way to let him do so," grumbled Dante. "I guess we can't blame Jalie… This is just another case of him misunderstanding just how powerful the gods truly are."

"Now tell us how to defeat Belphagon," said Jalal.

"You can't!" replied Jalie. "If he's confronted by an intruder, he'll give that intruder two choices… Fighting him physically or Duel Monsters…

"The first choice is suicide… As a brimstone golem, Belphagon has all the powers he had as a living pit fiend, and his body is even stronger. The term 'brimstone golem' is a misnomer. The stone that the golem is made of is as strong as diamond."

"You can count on one hand the number of mortals who have been known to successfully defeat a pit fiend in a one-on-one fight," said Jalal. "I don't even know if I could manage…"

"Duel Monsters would be just as hard," continued Jalie. "A duelist who faces him would find out too late that a duel against him is rigged.

"An enchantment I placed on him lets him know what his opponent's deck strategy is. He then creates a deck using magic with a perfect counter-strategy.

"A duelist playing a Zombie Deck would run into a Gravekeeper's Deck. A duelist using a Lightsworn Deck would encounter a Macros Deck. Use a Gladiator Beast Deck, and he'll have Vanity's Fiend, Archlord Kristya, Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo, and Corridor of Agony. Probably G.B. Hunter too.

"Every deck has a weakness… And he can exploit whatever that weakness is…"

"There must be some way to defeat him…" said Dante.

Jalie rubbed his bony chin… He looked at Dante.

"Maybe one way…" he said.

"Connors… Take all six of your decks, and arrange them in a circle…"

Dante looked at him.

"Dante…" said Ophelia. "You don't actually trust this guy?"

"Of course I don't!" replied Dante.

He opened his shirt to reveal his vest.

"But we don't exactly have much choice here…"

He took out the six decks, and placed them on the ground, in a circular pattern.

"No tricks, Jalie!" he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" said the Lich-Fiend.

Then Jalie took a single card out of his robe. It was the Spell Card, Chosen One.

"You actually use that card?" asked Jeb.

"No," said Jalie. "This is a little something we took from a marilith general who was taken prisoner in a Blood War skirmish. It's a magical item infused with chaotic energies that can choose things at random.

"Ibza!"

"Yes, my lord?" replied Ibza.

"You know where the maintenance hatch on the Sentinel's back is, right?" asked Jalie.

"Affirmative," replied the cornugon.

"Then here's the plan…" said Jalie. "You will fly Mr. Connors to the Sentinel and let him in. At that point, I will use this card to choose one of his six decks, completely at random.

"Connors… If you do not know which of your decks you are using until the duel actually starts, Belphagon will not be able to use his power. He'll be forced to use his default deck."

"So what's his default deck?" asked Dante.

Jalie looked at Malanus.

"Uh…" said the logokron, as he scratched his head. "You know, I think I put Dybbuk in charge of that…"

"Oh, just great!" bemoaned Novolar. "It's not like we can ask him…"

"Wait, wait…" said Malanus. "He did say something about using extradimensional technology… Something about power drawn from another reality…"

"That's a big help…" said Dante. "I guess it's a risky chance, but it's the only chance we have…"

He turned to Jeb.

"Jeb, let me borrow your Duel Disk," he said. "If I use mine, the gems will tell me what deck I'm using…"

Jeb quickly removed his Disk, and the two swapped them.

"I'll hold onto this…" he said.

"Remember, Connors…" said Jalie. "You must not look at even one card before you draw your opening hand… If you have even the slightest hunch as to which deck you have, he'll know…"

"All right…" said Dante.

"Maskent," said Jalal into his communication device. "Have the warforged concentrate their attacks solely on the front of the Sentinel. We need easy access to the back.

"Hopefully, with all of them attacking from the front, it won't notice someone coming from behind.

"Yeah, I'll explain later."

Dante turned to the cornugon.

"Let's go…" he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It may well have been a good thing – at the moment – that Tharizdun had taken control of the Sentinel. If Jalie had been in control of it, it likely would have ignored the warforged army and pressed on. But with Tharizdun in command, it was driven by a lust for destruction, and eager to fight the army simply to show that it could. Thus, Ibza was easily able to fly to the giant golem unnoticed.

Still, the flight was anything but pleasant for Dante. This was Antarctica, after all, and not only was it freezing, but he wasn't dressed in cold weather gear. The cold didn't bother Ibza (he was from Cania, after all) but Dante's teeth were chattering before he got halfway there.

"Hold on…" said the cornugon, as they approached the rear of the metal giant. "You'll be much warmer in a few minutes, I assure you…"

The maintenance hatch that Jalie spoke of was a door right below the massive golem's left shoulder, with a winch in the middle. Ibza went straight for it; using his wings to hover, he turned the winch.

He hadn't been lying. Dante felt sweltering hot air as the hatch opened.

Ibza gave him a boost, and he climbed into the hatch.

"He's all yours!" said the cornugon. "Good luck!

"You're gonna need it…"

Ibza took his cellphone from his belt, and hit a number on it.

"He's in," he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back at the hanger, Jalie nodded, and put his own cellphone away.

As everyone watched, he placed the Chosen One card in the center of the circle formed by Dante's six decks. Then his staff appeared in his hand, and he pointed to it.

The card glowed, and then vanished, replaced by a life-size version of the top pictured on it. The top began to spin. Then it spun faster and faster.

Then, it slowly came to a stop, with its eyes pointing to one of the decks. Beams of light flashed from the eyes, and the chosen deck vanished.

"I've done what I could…" said Jalie. "It's all up to him now…"

Malanus inched up behind him.

"Do you think this will work?" he whispered.

"It would take a miracle…" Jalie whispered back.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Inside the Hellfire Sentinel, Dante found the heat even worse than the cold outside.

He quickly took off his hat, then his shirt, and then the vest underneath. He knew he'd likely never see them again, but that was a trivial matter now.

Then his Duel Disk glowed, and the deck appeared in the holder.

He nodded, and then looked around. The cavernous chest of the Hellfire Sentinel was surprisingly roomy, with a few large cogs to the sides that were turning as the giant golem moved its arms.

He walked a bit towards the place where he figured the very center should be…

And then he saw it… The furnace… It was a horrible, fiery cauldron of Hellfire twenty feet high by ten feet wide, its front open, resembling some flaming god waiting to accept an offering. The heat coming from it was almost too much to bear.

He saw the manual self-destruct switch to the side… But not before he saw the sentry that he'd have to go through to reach it. A huge, hulking construct made of coal-black stone, nine feet tall and five feet wide, with glowing red eyes and a mouth full of broken teeth. It was shrouded in flames that didn't seem to require fuel.

As Dante looked at it, he briefly saw an even more horrid form in his mind's eye… The terrible form of a pit fiend in all its diabolic glory. The image faded quickly, fortunately.

"Well, well…" said the brimstone golem, in a deep, gravelly voice. "I should have known that bag of bones would have been too scared to come face me on his own…

"But sending a mortal to do his dirty work? Jalie's hit the bottom of the barrel this time…"

"Duke Belphagon, I assume?" asked Dante.

"That's right…" said the former pit fiend. "Former viceroy to Mephistopheles… And current general of the soon-to-be-established army of Tharizdun!"

"You do realize you're nothing more than Tharizdun's pawn," replied Dante.

"Don't be absurd," said Belphagon. "I'm serving Tharizdun via my own will."

"You _volunteered _to serve Tharizdun?" gasped Dante.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Belphagon.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" gasped Dante. "You're betraying Hell to the very forces that it's been fighting for eons!"

"I'm showing as much loyalty to Hell as it's shown to me!" snapped Belphagon.

He snarled, and the fire surrounding him intensified a little.

"It was bad enough that Mephistopheles gave Jalie the promotion that I should have gotten…" he growled. "Then he did nothing as he tricked my own men into betraying me…"

"After you tried to assassinate him," said Dante, "several times…"

"And I've been cursed in this stone body ever since then…" said Belphagon, ignoring the comment. "I don't care who I have to work for… To gain revenge on the Lords of the Nine, I'd work for an Elder Evil!

"Now to deal with you…"

He made a beckoning gesture with his hand.

"We can fight… Or we can duel… It's your choice…"

_Seems he's still bound by whatever wards Jalie put in place when he told him to guard here, _thought Dante. _Thank goodness…_

He lifted his Duel Disk.

"I choose to duel…" he said.

Belphagon chuckled…

He looked at Dante closely…

Then he looked a little confused.

"Heh, heh, heh…" he chuckled. "So, Jalie… You old bastard… Seems you're as resourceful as ever…

"No matter…"

_It worked! _thought Dante.

He looked at his Duel Disk.

_He really doesn't know what this deck is!_

_Of course, neither do I… And I have NO idea what his default deck is… _

_If whatever deck Jalie sent me can't beat his… It's all over…_

"You don't seem to have a Duel Disk…" he said.

Belphagon chuckled again.

"Please…" he said. "These flames around me don't turn off… I can't even touch a real card without burning it to ashes… My deck is a magical construct…"

He watched as Belphagon lifted his hand. Five large cards started to form in front of the golem, their backs to Dante.

Dante snatched the top five cards off of his deck.

"Duel!" he shouted.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It all came down to this… A gamble, a shot in the dark. With no knowledge of what his foe was capable of, or even which of his own decks he now had, Dante felt like he was aiming at the moon. **_

_**And with all of Creation at stake, he could only pray that his aim was on target…**_

"_**Bonds of Blood; Formed of Rage" is coming soon.**_


	43. Bonds of Blood

_Because last chapter was an exhibition chapter, I thought I'd post this one early. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who voted in the poll. The winner? You're about to find out…_

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FORTY-THREE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Bonds of Blood**

**Born of Rage**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Years ago, when he first became Aware, Dante had been told by the Shadowchaser who would become his mentor how the world really worked… He was told how the monsters of myth and legend were real, but unseen to most humans…

But eventually, he got used to them, grew to accept them, and learned that the word 'monster' was often a misnomer when dealing with Shadowkind… Some of them were actually decent people…

But looking at Duke Belphagon… All nine-foot-four of him, standing in front of the blazing furnace… There was no doubt in his mind that this golem with the mind and soul of a former noble of Hell was a monster in every sense of the word…

…perhaps even _more _of a monster than the undead pit fiend who had placed him here as a guard.

"You know…" said the golem, smiling with crooked teeth. "I guess I should have known that Squarefoot would have found a way to force me to use my default deck…

"I'm not surprised… But I am a little disappointed… I had really hoped that _he _would be the first opponent to crumble under its might…"

**(Dante: 8,000) - - - - - - - - - - (Belphagon: 8,000)**

"Be my guest…" said the golem. "Make the first move…"

Dante nervously drew a sixth card.

It was clear which deck he had now… He just hoped it would do the job…

He set a card on his Disk, and Giant Rat appeared in front of him. (1,400 ATK)

"I'll end my turn…" he said.

"That's all?" asked Belphagon. "Pathetic… If you intend to impress me with antiquated cards, you aren't going to get far…"

He gestured, and a sixth card appeared next to the other five.

"Let me show you a real Monster… I Special Summon Photon Thrasher."

One of the six cards in front of him turned around, and there was an aura of light that was rather painful to Dante's eyes. A creature appeared that resembled, more or less, an armored android; parts of its armor looked like blue metal, while other parts looked like solid light. It had a triangular helmet, and held a sword shaped like a long cleaver. (2,100 ATK)

"What in the world…" said Dante.

"Yes, it's very strong for a Level 4 Monster," said Belphagon. "The catch is, it can't attack if I summon another Monster.

"But that's hardly a problem now, is it?"

The weird android rushed at Giant Rat…

Then Dante gasped in horror. The Beast screamed in agony as it was literally eviscerated by Photon Thrasher's blade. It collapsed to the ground before shattering.

"I… I use Giant Rat's effect…" said Dante. "I summon Meenlock to the field!"

A small Fiend with beady eyes, reptilian skin, sharp claws, and mantis-like mandibles appeared in front of him. (1,400 ATK)

"Big deal…" said Belphagon. "I end my turn…"

**(D: 7,300) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 8,000)**

Dante made a draw.

"I move Meenlock to Defense Mode…" he said.

The small Fiend knelt and crossed its arms. (1,300 DEF)

"Then I'll set this, for later…" he said, as a set card appeared in his Spell Zone. "It's your move…"

Another card appeared in front of Belphagon.

"Photon Thrasher, execute his Meenlock!" commanded the golem.

Again, the weird Warrior attacked, and it was just as brutal as before. It decapitated the Fiend, and blood flowed before its body dissolved.

"I use the effect of Meenlock…" muttered Dante. "When it's destroyed by battle, I get to Special Summon a Monster with zero Attack Points from my deck…"

Psychic Armor Head formed around his head like a helmet. (500 DEF)

"However, its effect is negated…"

"Well then…" chuckled Belphagon, "I guess it's your move…"

Dante drew a card.

_At least most of the rest of my Monsters are Machines, _he thought. _If this guy wants to play rough, it should keep the gore to a minimum._

"I sacrifice my Psychic Armor head…" he said.

The helmet dissolved into grains of light.

"…to summon my Double Cloth Armor!"

As he switched cards, a full set of body armor covered him from head to toe, with red plating and a horned crest on the helmet. (0 ATK)

"Then, I play a Continuous Spell called Damage Control," he said, as he fit a card into his Disk.

He threw the card into his Disk, and the Spell Card materialized.

"And it's your move…"

_This fool thinks I don't know what that fancy suit of his can do… _thought Belphagon. _Well… He's in for a surprise…_

"My draw…" he said, as another card appeared.

"And I summon Photon Crusher."

There was another aura of blinding light, and another weird Monster appeared. Like Photon Thrasher, it looked like an android with several parts made of solid light. This time, its metal parts were green. It had a bullet-shaped helmet, and held a weapon that looked like two huge bludgeons held together by a handle in the middle. (2,000 ATK)

"Attack with Max Smash!" he ordered.

Photon Crusher lifted its weapon…

"I activate the effect of my Double Cloth Armor!" shouted Dante. "Because you attacked it, I can destroy it and the attacking Monster, and deal damage to you equal to half your Monster's Attack Points!"

The armor burned with flaming energy. Then a blast shot at Photon Crusher, smashing it to bits. The Double Cloth Armor followed, shattering into little pieces.

"This activates the effect of my Damage Control card…" continued Dante. "Because my Monster was destroyed by its own effect, I now get to draw one card…"

He made a draw.

"Heh, heh, heh…" chuckled Belphagon. "You thought I didn't know you were going to do that? I was counting on it! That's why I attacked with Crusher first…

"Now that Photon Thrasher is once again the only Monster I have, it can attack again, and attack it will…

"Attack him directly!"

Thrasher lunged at Dante, and he screamed as the blade made a cut across his chest.

He fell to his knees…

He felt his chest…

Blood… He was bleeding… The blow had dealt him a wound that was only too real…

Through the pain, he took a card from his hand, and placed it on his Disk.

"I was counting on _that _too, ugly…" he said, as he wiped away sweat. "Because I took at least 1,000 points of damage, I get to summon this guy…

"Ruklamba the Spirit King!"

A creature appeared in front of him that looked like a large, humanoid alligator, standing on its hind legs. It had large, watery eyes, and long, wet, tangled hair down its back. (1,000 ATK)

"Impressive…" said Belphagon.

One of his cards turned around.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light…"

"Oh no…" gasped Dante.

A cage of shimmering, glowing swords crashed down around him.

"Now, your Monsters are powerless to attack mine for three of your turns," said Belphagon. "Assuming you last that long…

"My turn is over…"

**(D: 5,200) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 7,000)**

"Then it's time for me to activate this…" said Dante, as he stood up.

His Trap Card lifted up.

"Umber Hulk's Tunnel."

"Never heard of it!" snapped Belphagon.

"Ever hear of the phrase 'following an umber hulk'?" asked Dante. "It's a dwarven expression for a very risky and dangerous endeavor that might be incredibly profitable in the long run.

"Here's what this Trap does… Since I activated it during your End Phase, I have to try to summon at least four Monsters during my turn. If I manage it, I get to draw two cards during _my _End Phase. If I don't, then I lose my whole hand.

"So then… It's my move…"

He drew a card.

"I first use the effect of Psychic Armor Head to Special Summon it from my Graveyard…"

The helmet appeared in front of him again. (0 ATK)

"And it looks like my risk is going to pay off! Because by sacrificing Ruklamba…"

The Spirit King vanished.

"…I get to Special Summon as many Monsters as I can, so long as their combined Attack Scores don't total more than 2,000.

"So… I summon Active Guard!"

The armored breastplate appeared on his chest. (0 ATK)

"Over Boost!"

The metal leggings appeared on his legs. (0 ATK)

"Jet Gauntlet!"

A gauntlet appeared on his right arm. (0 ATK)

"And Black Hole Shield!"

Another gauntlet appeared on his left. (0 ATK)

He took the last card in his hand, and set it in his Disk. A facedown card appeared in his Spell Zone in front of him.

"I end my turn…" he said. "And because I summoned _five _Monsters this turn, the effect of Umber Hulk's Tunnel lets me make two draws."

He drew two cards.

"My draw…" said Belphagon, as a new card appeared next to his other four.

"I play the Equip Spell, Photon Spear…"

Photon Thrasher's sword vanished, and a nasty staff with a barbed blade on the end appeared in its hands.

"This weapon gives my Monster a trampling effect… But that's not all… It also allows it to be counted as two Monsters if I use it as a sacrifice.

"Thus, I eliminate my Photon Thrasher…"

The strange Warrior turned into another blinding aura of light, this one bigger than before.

"…to summon Photon Wyvern!"

With a loud roar, a large Dragon appeared that seemed to be _entirely _made out of light. Its wings were made of brilliant blue fire, and it had a flaming blue mane. However, its body looked rather gaunt and decrepit. (2,500 ATK)

"And when it's Normal Summoned," continued Belphagon, "all your set cards are destroyed!"

The Wyvern blasted a bolt of light at Dante's set card.

"I chain-activate it!" shouted Dante. "Card of Sacrifice!"

The card lifted up before it was blown to atoms.

"It works as follows…" he said. "Because I have at least two Monsters, and the combined Attack Scores of _all _my Monsters is lower than that of your weakest Monster, I get to draw two cards."

He made two draws.

"So, big guy…" he said. "Just where do these Photon things come from?"

"If you want to know where Squarefoot's stupid henchman got the means he needed to create them," replied Belphagon, "I don't know, and really don't care…

"But… I do know where the force that drives them now comes from…

"These Monsters are powered by my rage… The rage that's been building ever since Squarefoot made me his slave… They are extensions of the utter hate I feel towards that unworthy pit fiend!

"Now feel the force of my wrath! Attack his Black Hole Shield, Photon Wyvern! Vapor Stream!"

Photon Wyvern blasted a pulsating bolt of energy at Dante…

"I use the effect of my Armor Monster!" shouted Dante. "When one of them is attacked, I can force you to attack another one!

"So, I'll switch your target to Jet Gauntlet. That means I can use its effect, and destroy it to destroy Photon Wyvern!"

He threw a punch, and the Jet Gauntlet shattered as the blast of energy fell back on itself. Photon Wyvern howled, and then dissipated into a splatter of light.

"Curses…" growled Belphagon.

"And due to Damage Control," said Dante, "I get to draw another card!"

He made a draw.

"I end my turn…" hissed the golem.

"Draw!" shouted Dante, drawing a card.

"I summon Burning Knuckle!"

He played the card, and a new gauntlet appeared on his right arm. (0 ATK)

"And it gains 200 Attack Points for every Armor Monster I have."

(1,000 ATK)

"Now, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Quickplay Spell Card appeared, and the whirlwind blew, blowing the Swords around him away.

"Time to stop defending…"

He rushed up to Belphagon, and socked the hulking golem in the chest.

**(D: 5,200) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 6,000)**

"That may be the first time that _anyone _has dared strike me…" said Belphagon, now clearly angry.

"I'm not surprised…" said Dante. "Pit fiends lead by intimidation… They never expect that someone will ever have the courage to stand up to them. I'm guessing whoever killed you did it while you were napping on the couch."

"If you must know, my food was poisoned!" snarled Belphagon. "And the worst part is, I never found out who the coward was who did it…"

"Figures…" said Dante, as he played a Spell Card.

"I play The Dark Door… And for as long as this door is open, both of us can only attack with one Monster per turn.

"With Armor Monsters, I can only attack with one of them per turn anyway, so it's no big deal to me.

"And it's your move…"

"I draw…" said Belphagon, as a new card appeared.

Then, and evil smile formed on his wide mouth.

_I think he got a good draw… _thought Dante.

One of Belphagon's cards, spun around, and a new Monster started to materialize.

"I Summon Photon Sabre Tiger," he said.

There was a loud snarl, and another Monster made entirely of light leapt onto the field, this one resembling a savage _Smilodon. _(2,000 ATK)

"Not _another _Level 4 with 2,000 Attack Points!" shouted Dante.

"Level 3, actually," said Belphagon. "But it only gets to keep its high score if I control more than one Photon Sabre Tiger. Because I don't, it loses 800 points."

(1,200 ATK)

"However, by Normal Summoning it, I get to take another Photon Saber Tiger from my deck…"

Another card appeared next to his other three.

"I lack the means to make a second Normal Summon…" he continued. "But I don't have to…"

Another of his cards turned forward.

"A Polymerization card?" asked Dante.

"That's right," said Belphagon. "The Fusion Monster I want to summon is created by combining any two Monsters with the word 'Photon' in their names.

"So, I fuse my two Photon Sabre Tigers together…"

A glowing vortex appeared, and the two Tigers were drawn into it.

"Come forth, Twin Photon Lizard."

The portal opened, and a large Dragon flew out, with two heads, and large wings. The right half of its body was burnt red, and the left was dull orange. (2,400 ATK)

"Now, I use this creature's effect… I sacrifice it…"

Twin Photon Lizard turned into another aura of blinding light.

"By doing so, I can Special Summon the two Monsters I fused to summon it."

Two Photon Sabre Tigers appeared in place of the large Dragon. (2,000 ATK x2)

"Why go through all that trouble?" asked Dante.

"I'll show you…" said Belphagon, as he looked at Dante with a very unpleasant grin.

"Because these two Monsters have 2,000 Attack Points, I can sacrifice them to Specials Summon a beast unlike any other…"

The two Tigers vanished, and a light more blinding than any of the previous ones emanated from the center of the field…

Then, there was an explosion, and a mighty roar…

"Arise…" said Belphagon. _"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"_

Dante looked at the huge, bizarre creature. It was certainly a Dragon, and like the other Photon Monsters he had seen, parts of its body seemed to be made out of solid light. The parts that were flesh were colored a metallic blue.

He looked into its eyes and gasped… The creature was well-named… It was as if he could see a miniature galaxy by looking into those eyes…

(3,000 ATK)

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked Belphagon.

The huge Dragon roared, and Dante struggled to keep standing.

"Attack Burning Knuckle!" shouted the former pit fiend. "Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The Dragon breathed a stream of burning light at Dante, and he shielded himself with his right gauntlet. He staggered back three steps as it shattered.

**(D: 3,200) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 6,000)**

"You activated Burning Knuckle's effect!" shouted Dante. "Your Dragon now loses Attack Points equal to the Attack Points that Burning Knuckle had when it was destroyed."

(2,000 ATK)

"So it does…" said Belphagon. "I end my turn…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, the Shadowchasers were watching the Hellfire Sentinel with binoculars.

The warforged would not give up, but they were fighting a losing battle. They had yet to make a dent on the giant Hellfire Engine, and more than half their number was now lying in smoking, smoldering, and in some cases, melted wrecks.

Jalal sighed.

"Your realize Squarefoot…" he growled, "those warforged cost a great deal of money to build… And somehow, we _will _find a way to make you pay for them… I'm not stupid, you know…"

"No thought could be further from my head," said Jalie.

_You unmitigated moron, _he added to himself.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Dante looked at the huge Dragon.

_He only has one card left in his hand… _he thought. _I can take that thing out…_

"By forfeiting my normal draw this turn," he said, "I can use Psychic Armor Head's effect, and instead take an Armor Monster from my deck…"

A card slipped out of his deck.

"I choose Big Bang Blow!"

He threw the card on his Disk, and yet another gauntlet appeared on his right arm. (0 ATK)

"And that's bad news for you," he said, "because when I attack with it, I can destroy all Monsters on the field, and deal damage to both players equal to their combined Attack Scores!"

Dante rushed at the Dragon, fist first…

…and then, there was a flash of light. His gauntlet vanished, as did the Dragon, and he fell on his face.

"What…" he said. "What happened?"

Belphagon chuckled softly.

"It's not as easy as you think, human…" he said.

"Allow me to explain My Dragon's effect… If it battles another Monster, and I don't like how the battle will turn out… Poof, the battle doesn't happen. I can stop it by removing both Monsters from play for the rest of the Battle Phase.

"Your Armor Monsters are practically powerless against this creature."

There was another aura of light, and Big Bang Blow and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon reappeared.

"Even better…" continued Belphagon. "Because my Dragon was removed from play, and then returned, it is restored to its full Attack Score…"

(3,000 ATK)

"I… End my turn…" said Dante.

_I'm still safe for now… _he thought. _My Dark Door prevents him from attacking with more than one Monster per turn, and if he attacks with his Dragon, I can sacrifice Black Hole Shield to reduce the damage to zero._

"My move…" said Belphagon, as a new card appeared next to the other one in his hand.

"I summon Photon Circle…"

In another brilliant aura, another weird Monster appeared. It looked like a faceless, gaunt creature with claws made out of light, wearing a brown, pullover robe. (1,000 ATK)

"Now, a Spell Card," he continued, as the last card in his hand turned around. "The mighty Photon Burst Steam!

"By sacrificing one Photon Monster…"

Photon Circle vanished in a blast of pixels.

"I can destroy all Monsters of the field with Attack Scores lower than the sacrificed Monster!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon blasted its mighty breath, and Dante screamed as all five pieces of his Armor were blown to shards.

"I forgot to mention…" chuckled Belphagon. "You also take 300 points of damage for each Monster that my Spell Card destroyed… Be grateful that I can't actually attack this round because I played it…

"So make your move if you dare… My Dragon is getting hungry…"

**(D: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 6,000)**

Dante panted for breath. He felt the wound on his chest, with was throbbing…

He drew a card.

He looked at the four cards in his hand.

Then he set three of them in his Disk, and three hidden cards appeared, one a Monster, two behind it.

He looked at Belphagon, and then nodded.

"Not so confident any more, are you?" asked Belphagon, as a new card appeared in front of him.

"I'll set one card facedown…" said Belphagon, as the card vanished, and then reappeared set behind his Dragon.

"And then I'll attack with my Dragon!"

The Dragon blasted its Photon Stream of Destruction, annihilating Dante's Monster.

"That was my Morphing Jar, buddy," said Dante. "And you know what that means."

"Typical…" said Belphagon.

Dante discarded his one card, a second Giant Rat, and drew five cards, while five new cards appeared in front of the brimstone Golem.

"It's your move…" said Belphagon.

Dante looked at his opponent's set card.

_A Trap Card… _he thought.

He looked at the five cards he had drawn.

_Hope this works…_

He drew a sixth card.

"I use Psychic Armor Head's effect, to summon it back to the field…" he said.

The helmet appeared on his head again.

"Then, I activate the Junk Dealer Spell Card," he said, as he fit a card in his Disk. "It lets me Special Summon two Warriors or Machines from my Graveyard in Attack Mode, so long as cut their Attack Scores in half…"

Active Guard and Over Boost appeared, fitting themselves into place on his chest and legs. (0 ATK x2)

"And now, because all three of these Armors are Level 4, I can Overlay them…"

The three Armor Monsters turned into orbs of light that turned into a spiraling portal.

"…to Xyz Summon a Machine of different type… I bring forth… Tinplate Archduke!"

The Monster that appeared almost looked comical. It was an eight-foot-tall toy robot, dressed in nobleman's clothing, with a curly blonde moustache and an aristocrat's hairstyle. It held a longsword. (2,200 ATK)

"This may be a bad time to mention it…" said Belphagon, "but my Dragon has an added feature when it uses its effect against an Xyz Monster. You see…"

"My Archduke isn't going to attack your Monster at all," said Dante. "By detaching one Overlay Unit…"

He discarded Psychic Armor Head.

"Tinplate Archduke can move your Monster to Defense Mode."

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon squatted and crossed its arms. (2,500 DEF)

"Big deal!" scoffed Belphagon. "My Dragon doesn't need to be in Attack Mode to use its effect."

"Can its effect save it from this?" asked Dante, as he held up a Spell Card. "Shield Crush!"

He played the card, and a bolt of energy shot from it, blowing the Dragon into a million motes of light.

Belphagon's glowing eyes widened, as if in shock…

"No, I guess it can't…" said Dante. "Tinplate Archduke, attack him directly!"

The robotic nobleman charged at the hulking golem, and slammed its sword into his rocky hide. Belphagon grunted, more in anger than in pain.

**(D: 1,700) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 3,800)**

"All right, mortal…" growled Belphagon. "Now you've made me angry…"

His face down card lifted up.

"I activate Damage Gate! Now I can Special Summon Photon Crusher from my Graveyard."

The bulky android appeared again. (2,000 ATK)

"It's your move..." said Dante.

Belphagon gestured, and a new card appeared in front of him.

"It's time to show you what I'm truly capable of…" he said.

"I play the Equip Spell, Photon Burnout… By using this card, I can Special Summon a Photon Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode… So long as I keep it in Defense Mode…"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared again, once again defending. (2,500 DEF)

"You're about to suffer a death more horrid than any you have ever witnessed…" he continued.

"Because I now control two Light Attribute Monsters, I can Special Summon Guardian of Order from my hand…"

The golden-armored, faceless Warrior that Ophelia had used appeared next to the two Photons. (2,500 ATK)

_What is he planning? _thought Dante.

"Look closely, human…" said Belphagon. "When I was first imprisoned in this golem's body, a seed was planted in my soul… Over the years, I nurtured that seed with my anger and hatred towards the ones who did this to me, and it grew. It flourished… It blossomed…

"And now it's time for the full-grown product of my rage to be unleashed!"

Another card in his hand spun around.

"I activate Resonance Device! Because Photon Crusher and Guardian of Order are the same Type and Attribute, Crusher's Level now becomes the same as Guardian's!

"And now, I Overlay my three Level 8 Monsters…"

The three creatures turned into a spiraling vortex of energy, not unlike the one that had heralded the arrival of the two Numbers in Jeb's duel.

"…to call forth the embodiment of my fury…"

There was another explosion, and a gargantuan form started to rise.

"_Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"_

The Monster in front of Dante was beyond belief. It was the same basic design as the ordinary Galaxy-Eyes, but about three times larger. The parts of it that were made of light were colored crimson, while the fleshy parts were dark purple.

It let out a roar that knocked Dante down. (4,500 ATK)

"Gaze upon the face of death, mortal…" said Belphagon.

"I use Tinplate Archduke's effect!" screamed Dante.

"You can't!" laughed Belphagon. "When this beast is summoned using the regular Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, the effects of all Monsters on the field other than itself are negated!

"But just watch what_ its_ effect can do…"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's card appeared next to him, and then vanished.

"By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can strip your Xyz Monsters of _all _of their Units. Then, my Monster gains 500 Attack Points for each."

(5,500 ATK)

"And that's not all…" he continued. "Because it robbed Tinplate Archduke of two Overlay Units, it gets to attack twice this turn…

"If you see Squarefoot when you get to Hell… Give him my regards…"

The huge Dragon fired a bolt of burning plasma at Tinplate Archduke…

"I activate Limiter Removal!" screamed Dante, as one of his facedown cards lifted up.

Tinplate Archduke's Attack Score shot up to 4,400. Dante tumbled backwards as the bolt hit his Monster, blasting it out of existence…

**(D: 600) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 3,800)**

"Big deal…" said Belphagon. "It gets to attack twice, remember?"

Dante struggled to reach his Disk as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon readied a second attack. He just managed to hit the button under his other Trap Card as the blast shot towards him. Miracle's Wake lifted up, and Tinplate Archduke appeared again, in Defense Mode. (1,200 DEF)

It was blown to atoms again, but he breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly stood up.

"Amazing…" said Belphagon. "Are you still trying to win? Most folks would have just given up and died…"

"I'm not like 'most folks'…" said Dante. "And you know… Call me crazy but… You bringing out that thing… It kinda gave me a rush of energy… Kind of the same rush you get after drinking one of those high-caffeine energy drinks, you know?"

Belphagon just looked at him. Dante looked at his deck.

_Trouble is… _he thought. _That type of rush only lasts a short time… Then you lose the energy and crash… I have to find a way to beat this guy before that happens…_

"It's my move…" said Belphagon.

Dante drew a card.

_Full-Force Strike! _he thought.

"I use the effect of Psychic Armor Head again," he said.

The helmet appeared on his head one more time. (0 ATK)

"Then," he said, as he played a Spell Card, "I play Armor Gravitation, which I'll use to summon from my deck, Active Guard, Over Boost, Trap Buster, and Buster Knuckle."

He glowed with energy, and another suit of Armor Monsters formed around him. (0 ATK x4)

"And just like Burning Knuckle," he said, as he lifted the right gauntlet, "Buster Knuckle gains 200 Attack Points per Armor Monster."

(1,000 ATK)

Belphagon laughed out loud.

"My Monster is more than five times as strong…" he chortled. "It wouldn't be strong enough even if you had the Seal of Orichalcos to help you."

"I have several cards that Valon didn't have," said Dante.

He played another Spell Card.

"Like Full-Force Strike! When I play this card, I have to select one of my Monsters, and I select Buster Knuckle…

"And now, I'll use it to attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

He charged the huge goliath…

"What?" shouted Belphagon. "Are you trying to lose on purpose?"

Dante's fist slammed into the giant Dragon's torso…

At first, nothing seemed to happen… Dante backed away…

Then the behemoth groaned… Then cracks started to form on its hide. The cracks spread all over its body.

"What's happening?" shouted Belphagon.

Then he howled as his Monster simply shattered like glass, falling into a million pieces.

"HOW?" he demanded.

"Because I played Full-Force Strike," said Dante, "Battle Damage was reduced to zero, and my Buster Knuckle wasn't destroyed. Your Monster, however, wasn't so lucky.

"I set one card facedown, and my turn is over…"

He set a card in his Disk, and a card appeared in his Spell Zone.

Belphagon just glared at Dante for a minute.

"You _aren't _an ally of Squarefoot, are you?" said the former pit fiend. "I know how he works… And as far as mortals go, you seem far too resourceful to be coerced into working for the likes of him…"

"No, I'm his enemy," said Dante. "You just assumed I was his ally.

"The reason I'm going along with his plan is because Tharizdun is a _greater_ evil. But mark my words… Squarefoot will answer for everything he's done eventually."

"Oh, he most certainly will…" said Belphagon, with a sneer. "But I will not be beaten…

"I believe it's my move… And this duel is not over yet…"

A new card appeared in front of him.

"I activate Photon Sanctuary!" he exclaimed, as he played it. "I can now conjure up two Photon Tokens in Defense Mode."

Two spheres of light, each with three smaller spheres of light orbiting around them, appeared in front of him. (0 DEF x2)

"Because I played that, I can't summon any other Monsters except Light Attribute Monsters… But I have the perfect one…"

Another card in his hand turned around.

"I play Monster Reincarnation…"

Another card in his hand vanished, and then a new one appeared.

"Guess who's back?" he said.

The two Photon Tokens dissolved into an aura of light, and the regular Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared with an angry roar. (3,000 ATK)

"Attack his Active Guard!" he shouted.

The blast of energy thundered towards Dante.

"Activate… Silver Dollar!" shouted Dante, as his Trap Card lifted up.

The blast came to a halt in front of him.

"Because Active Guard had less than 1,000 Attack Points," said Dante, as he panted for breath, "my Trap halted your attack."

Belphagon growled.

"You may not work for Squarefoot…" he hissed, "but you're just as annoying…"

The last card in his hand revealed itself.

"I activate Ring of Magnetism," he said, "and I Equip it to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

(2,500 ATK)

"My Dragon may have to give up a few points," he continued, "but now it's the only thing you're allowed to attack. That means you can't use the effect of your Active Guard to attack directly.

"With that, my turn is over…"

Dante drew a card.

It was United We Stand.

_Just my luck… _he thought.

He looked at the other two cards in his hand: Magical Mallet and his second Psychic Armor Head.

He took the Magical Mallet card.

_This had better work… _he thought.

He played it, and then fit the other two cards into his deck. The deck was shuffled, and he made two draws.

He looked at them.

Then he looked at Belphagon.

"I remove all five of my Armor Monsters from play…" he said.

Active Guard, Over Boost, Trap Buster, Buster Knuckle, and finally, Psychic Armor Head all dissolved into grains of light.

"Eh?" said Belphagon.

"And in return…" said Dante, as he held a card forward, "I get to summon my Super Soldier Armor Deluxe!"

He glowed with fiery energy, and a new suit of armor started to form around him. It was bulkier than even the Double Cloth Armor, silvery with heavy-duty plating, a visored helmet, and thick, cybernetic-enhanced limbs. Twin rocket launchers were mounted on the wrists.

The visor glowed with blue light…

"_**And the Attack Score of this suit is 1,000 times the number of Monster I removed from play to summon it!"**_ shouted Dante, in an amplified voice.

(5,000 ATK)

"Very pretty!" said Belphagon with a scowl. "But it won't work! My Monster's effect…"

"_**I'm afraid your Monster effect is what's not going to work,"**_said Dante, _**"due to my Monster's other effect. Once per turn, I can chose any face-up card, and nullify its effect for one turn.**_

"_**And I choose Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"**_

Then a Spell Card, his last card, appeared in front of him.

"_**And now, I'm playing Riryoku!"**_ he shouted. _**"With this Spell, I can cut your Dragon's Attack Score in half, and add the same amount to my Monster."**_

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon fell to an Attack Score of 1,250, while the Score of the Super Soldier Armor Deluxe rose to 6,250.

Dante paused, waiting for Belphagon to say something. But Belphagon said nothing…

He didn't wait any longer. He aimed his gauntlets at the Dragon.

"_**Death Missile Barrage!"**_ he shouted.

The missiles fired from the twin launchers. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon let out an unearthly scream…

**(D: 600) - - - - - - - - - - (B: 0)**

Belphagon was thrown backwards as his Monster exploded.

Dante didn't wait to see if the brimstone golem would get up. As his Monster vanished, he realized he had a clear path to his goal: the manual switch that activated the Hellfire Sentinel's self-destruct mechanism.

Fighting the pain from his wounds and the overwhelming heat from the furnace, he rushed for it, grabbed it with both hands, and threw it down.

As he did, and alarm rang through the whole giant machine and red lights started to blare.

"Now to get out of here…" he said.

Then he stopped…

"Wait… How _do _I get out of here?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back at the hangar, Dante's allies were watching the Hellfire Sentinel with binoculars, hoping for any sign of something new…

And then it happened…

The Hellfire Sentinel exploded…

The blast shook the frozen wasteland, and turned the sky red. They actually felt the heat from the flames from the giant explosion…

It was like watching the blast of a small atomic bomb…

"DANTE!" screamed Jeb and Ophelia at once.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DOUBLE CLOTH ARMOR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 6  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot attack. If this card is targeted by an attack by an opposing Monster, destroy both Monsters and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that of the attacking Monster. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

_Note: "Double Cloth Armor" was first used by Valon in the original anime episode "Deck of Armor". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BUSTER KNUCKLE (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **If you do not control an Armor Monster, you cannot Summon this card. This card gains 200 ATK for each Armor Monster you control. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position Monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**JET GAUNTLET (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Armor/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,500

**Card Description: **If this card battles your opponent's Monster, you may destroy both Monsters at the start of the Damage Step without Damage Calculation. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters and 1 of them is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

_Note: "Buster Knuckle" and "Jet Gauntlet" were first used by Valon in the original anime episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**RUKLAMBA THE SPIRIT KING (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 8  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **If you take 1,000 or more points of damage from 1 attack, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. During either player's turn, you may Tribute this card to Special Summon any number of Monsters from your hand whose combined ATK totals 2,000 or less.

_Note: "Ruklamba the Spirit King" was first used by Oshita in the original anime episode "Isolated in Cyber-Space (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PHOTON SPEAR (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **A spear with a jagged end, surrounded by stars and a halo of light.

**Card Description: **Equip only to a "Photon" Monster. During battle between the Equipped Monster and a Defense Position Monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the Equipped Monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If the Equipped Monster is used as a Tribute for the Tribute Summon of a "Photon" Monster, it can count as 2 Tributes.

_Note: "Photon Spear" was first used by Kaito in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode #023. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**MEENLOCK (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 3  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 1,400  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 1,300

**Card Description: **When this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon a Monster with zero ATK from your deck. The Special Summoned Monster's effect is negated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DAMAGE CONTROL (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **Big Core being attacked by a fleet of Gradius as it orbits a planet that resembles Jupiter.

**Card Description: **Once per turn, when a Monster(s) you control is destroyed by its own effect, you may draw 1 card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**UMBER HULK'S TUNNEL (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **The five Dark Scorpions peering into a large, ominous-looking tunnel in the middle of a dungeon corridor.

**Card Description: **Activate only during the End Phase of your opponent's turn. During your next turn, if you Summon 4 or more Monsters, you may draw 2 cards during your End Phase. If you do not, send every card in your hand to the Graveyard during your End Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SUPER SOLDIER DELUXE ARMOR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Machine/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 12  
><strong>ATK:<strong> ?  
><strong>DEF:<strong> ?

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand by removing from play any number of Armor Monsters you control with different names, 1 of which must be a "Psychic Armor Head". This card's ATK and DEF are 1,000x the number of Monsters removed from play. You cannot Summon or set any other Monsters while you control this face-up card. Once per turn, you may select 1 face-up card on the field. That card's effect is negated until the End Phase of the turn. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon the Monsters that were removed from play to Special Summon this card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PHOTON BURST STREAM (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **Similar to "Proof of Powerlessness", but the Dragon is clearly Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

**Card Description:** Tribute 1 "Photon" Monster. Destroy all face-up Monsters on the field with an ATK less than the ATK of the Tributed Monster. The owners of the destroyed Monsters take 300 points of damage per Monster destroyed. You cannot declare an attack this turn.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**PHOTON BURNOUT (Spell Card)**

**Equip Spell**

**Image: **Several Warriors, including Freed the Brave Wanderer, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, and Marauding Captain, gathered around an apparently dead Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

**Card Description: **Special Summon 1 "Photon" Monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position and Equip it with this card. The Special Summoned Monster's effect(s) is negated, and it cannot switch to Attack Position, except via a card effect. If this card leaves the field, destroy the Equipped Monster.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Next:**_

_**Dugan: It seemed that there was a rather large flaw in Jalie's plan. You might have noticed it a while ago, but Dante was too preoccupied with keeping the Hellfire Sentinel from reaching civilized land, let alone Tharizdun's prison, to realize it.**_

_**Of course, once Dante activated the manual switch, there would be no way for him to get clear of the Sentinel before it exploded. **_

_**Had Jalie known of this flaw? He most certainly did… He simply didn't tell the Shadowchasers about it. **_

_**Dante had been successful, and Tharizdun's escape route had been cut off. But it had seemed he had given his life to do it…**_

_**So one thing was certain…**_

_**This was not over…**_

_**The final chapter of "Shadowchasers: Ascension" is coming soon: "Bonds of Vengeance; A Triangle Duel". Don't miss it. **_


	44. Bonds of Vengeance

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DUEL FORTY-FOUR**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Bonds of Vengeance**

**A Triangle Duel**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

Jeb and Ophelia could only stare at disbelief…

The Hellfire Sentinel was now a flaming wreck that was sending plumes of black smoke into the sky. The remaining warforged had been incinerated by the blast…

"Dante…" whispered Jeb.

"NOOOO!" screamed Ophelia.

"Ophelia, control yourself!" shouted Jalal.

"He can't be dead!" screamed Ophelia, with tears in her eyes. "I won't believe it!"

"Believe it…" said Jalie's voice behind them.

Ophelia's expression quickly turned from grief to rage as she, her college, and her employer turned to see the Lich-Fiend standing in front of them, with his three advisors behind him.

"Your friend has succeeded…" said Jalie. "Tharizdun's bid for freedom has failed… Some would call Dante a hero…

"But he never realized that my plan never offered him an avenue of escape. In the history of the Blood War, exploding Hellfire Engines have been known to destroy both the opposing armies and their own. Your friend's heroic act was his last…"

"You bastard…" hissed Ophelia. "You knew you were sending him to his death all along…"

"I kept my word to the letter," said Jalie. "And now I'm finally rid of him…"

He pointed his staff at them.

"And now that my power is fully restored…" he continued, "it's time for you meddlers to join him…"

"Stand behind me, you two…" said Jalal.

"Heh, heh, heh…" chuckled Jalie. "You think you can shield them from my Hellfire Blast, Stormbringer? Well, perhaps you might…

"But while it wouldn't kill you, it would leave you on the floor writhing in agony… Then I'd simply cast it a second time, and you wouldn't be in my way…

"The only hard part then would be figuring out what to do with you… I guess I could take you hostage and find someone who'd be willing to sign a Faustian Pact in exchange for your release…

"Maybe that teenage ward of yours?"

_Judy… _thought Jalal, with sweat pouring down his brow.

"I'll start over from the beginning…" said Jalie. "I'll form a new plan to gain divine power… If there's one thing I'll never run out of, it's time.

"But you won't be there to see it… Goodbye…"

His staff glowed with flaming energy…

And then, to his shock, there was a blur of light, as something snatched it from his hands…

"What?" he said. "Who…"

Then, he saw Unity-of-Rings standing in front of the three Shadowchasers, holding the staff.

"You…" hissed Jalie.

"You will not touch these humans, devil!" shouted the angel.

His eyes glowed as he glared at the Lich-Fiend. Then he held the staff in front of him, and with one swift stroke, broke it over his knee.

He tossed the pieces aside as he looked at Jalie again.

"You know…" said Jalie, with a scowl, "if I were some sorcerer from some pop culture cartoon, losing that staff might be a big problem…

"But I'm not, and it isn't!"

He pointed his claw, and a volley of burning fireballs shot at the group. Unity-of Rings held out his hand, effortlessly catching them and turning them into inert smoke.

"I'm not impressed…" said the angel.

"You devils always hide behind your precious Pact Primordial… From the moment it was signed, you've been exploiting its loopholes to tempt mortals into evil.

"Well, we have a copy of that document, we've studied it, and we know when its provisions have been broken. You and your servants have committed twenty-three major violations of the Pact Primordial in the past day alone. The Platonics are going to want a word with you…"

Jalie grinned widely.

"You're using all of your power to protect these mortals from my magic, angel…" he said. "Use any of it against me, and we'll turn them to paste…"

"We're not letting this beast go," said Jeb. "Not after what he's done…"

Jalie grinned again. Then his Duel Disk appeared on his arm.

"Tell you what, mortals…" said Jalie. "Our last duels… Dante's victory over me wasn't truly a fair one, seeing as he had help from the Aesir… And I admit, my having help from the Outcast Devils put the odds a bit in my favor over you two as well…

"So… I'm willing to duel you again… I'll even duel Ophelia and Jeb simultaneously in a Triangle Duel!

"On one condition… Should I win, Unity-of-Rings must leave…"

They looked at him.

"Uh, master…" said Malanus. "I should remind you… Everyone who was given the Outcast Devil Deck was given a few safety guidelines, and one of the biggest ones was the warning _never _to use it more than three times in a one-week period…"

"We all know what happened to the guy who ignored that warning…" said Novolar, nervously.

"And I have no intention of ending up like him!" growled Jalie. "Xon, do you have the prototype?"

Xon produced a deck. He looked at it.

"Yeah, but…" said the phane. "We haven't tested it yet…"

"Now's as good a time as any…" said Jalie.

Xon sighed, and handed him the deck.

"You see…" said Jalie, as he fit the deck into the holder of his Disk. "As you know, my three advisors here were going to be in charge of recruiting worshippers for me once I became a god… Now, folks like me always honor contracts and treaties, so we intended to fully honor the one your organization made between humans and Shadowkind…

"However… to make sure my clergy had the advantage while doing so, I was going to give the high priest of each group of worshippers on Earth a special deck that would make them the greatest duelists who ever lived!

"This deck is the prototype, made of special cards created by the unique talents of myself and my three advisors. I'll give you a sample of it… A Shadow Duel like none other…"

Unity-of-Rings looked at Ophelia and Jeb. Then Jalal looked at them.

"We owe it to Dante!" shouted Jeb. "This monster has to pay!"

"All right, Jalie," said Ophelia. "We agree to your terms. A Triangle Duel it is…"

She took her deck out its holder, and looked through the cards. Then she removed Evigishki Gustkrake and Evigishki Levianima.

Then she opened the pouch on her belt that contained her Side Deck, and took two cards out of it.

_I've always been scared of these two cards… _she said, as she shuffled them into her deck. _Legend said they were what led the Gishki to their doom…_

_But to defeat Jalie, I may have no choice…_

Unity-of-Rings stepped to the side, and Jalal stepped to the other side. Jeb and Ophelia stepped forward to face Jalie.

_Good luck, people… _thought Jalal.

He looked towards the wreckage of the Hellfire Sentinel…

"Here's how it's going to work, humans," said Jalie. "A player can treat either of the other two players as an opponent for all intents and purposes…"

"And a player isn't considered a winner until he defeats _both _of his opponents!" replied Jeb.

"Jeb…" said Ophelia, nervously.

"I don't want Jalie to use some loophole to declare himself the winner if only one of us loses, Ophelia," replied Jeb. "If we bring him down, the first thing I'll do is forfeit the duel to you…"

"Fine, whatever…" sighed Jalie. "Can we get started?"

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 8,000)**

"I'll make the first move, mortals…" said Jalie.

Jeb sighed as the creature made his opening draw. That insult was _really _starting to get old…

"I summon Sangan to the field," said Jalie.

With a squeak, the familiar little Fiend leapt out onto the field. (1,000 ATK)

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell Card, Grimoire of Dark Ascension," he continued.

As he played the card, a sickly green mist floated out of it, and a creepy spellbook with a black cover and a silver spider web design floated into the air above Jalie. There was a skull on the cover, and the clasp was shaped like a skeletal hand.

"What's in that book?" asked Ophelia, nervously.

Jalie grinned.

"Want to know?" he asked. "Do you _really _want to know?

"Well… I'll show you…"

He waved his hand, and the spooky book opened. Jeb and Ophelia half-expected some powerful and destructive wave of energy to blast them…

But to their surprise, nothing happened. In fact, the pages of the book were completely blank, evident by the fact that they quickly turned, revealing its whole contents.

"I'd love to tell you what it does," said Jalie, as it closed, "but that will remain a mystery for now…

"In the meantime, I'll set a card facedown, and play the Field Spell, Aura of Absence."

A set card appeared, and then he fit a card into his Field Slot. As the Field Spell took effect, it was clear that the name was fitting. It seemed to transport them all to a grey void of absolute nothingness.

"What is a worse Hell?" said Jalie. "One of fire and brimstone where you are tortured by devils? Or one where there is absolutely nothing, where you are alone, where you spend eternity in total isolation?

"I almost guarantee that if you tried the second option for even a week, you'd be begging for the first…

"Anyway… This Field Spell works as follows… Whenever a player summons a Monster that is Level 5 or higher, with an Attack Score no higher than zero, he gains 500 Life Points."

"Just how many Monsters like that are there?" asked Unity-of-Rings.

"Not many…" said Jalal, with a look of worry. "But the ones that come to mind are rather nasty…"

"I end my turn…" said the Lich-Fiend.

"Then it's my move…" said Ophelia.

She made a draw, and looked at it.

"I summon Gishki Noelia," she said.

There was a burst of water, and the redheaded Spellcaster appeared, looking angrily at Jalie. (1,700 ATK)

"Now, due to her effect, I get to look at the top five cards on my deck, and if any of them are Gishki Monsters or Ritual Spell Cards, they go to the Graveyard."

She picked up five cards from her deck. They were Gishki Aquamirror, Gishki Beast, Gishki Diviner, Evigishki Soul Ogre, and Gishki Vanity.

_Jackpot! _she thought.

She discarded all five.

"I end my turn."

"She's not going to attack?" asked Xon.

Malanus glared at him. Then he clocked the phane on the head with his shillelagh.

"HEY!" shouted the abomination.

"Don't you know anything about a Triangle Duel, stupid?" snarled the logokron. "All three players aren't allowed to attack on their first turns!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Xon, sarcastically. "I must have been sick the day they went over that chapter!" 

"Will you _both _shut up?" snapped Novolar.

"Man, Squarefoot…" said Jeb, as he made his first draw. "With those three helping you, it's a wonder your plan ever got off the ground to begin with…

"I summon Chthonian Soldier."

In an aura of dark energy, a Warrior in black armor holding a jagged sword stepped onto the field. (1,200 ATK)

"And I end MY turn."

"Back to me?" asked Jalie.

He drew a card.

"I move Sangan to Defense Mode."

The small critter covered itself with its claws. (600 DEF)

"And then, my Trap Card activates…"

His facedown card lifted up, revealing a Continuous Trap.

Everyone gasped.

"By all that's holy…" shouted Jalal. "That's Zero Machine Ain!"

"Indeed it is…" said Jalie, with an evil smile.

He held a card in his hand forward that Jalal recognized too well…

"And I can use this card's effect once per turn, to discard a Monster with the words 'Temporal Machine' in its name from my hand to draw a card…

"Like Temporal Machine God Metaion here…"

He discarded the card, and then drew one.

_This is bad… _thought Jalal. _The Field Spell makes perfect sense now… He obviously has more than one of those nasty things…_

"I set two more cards facedown," said the Lich-Fiend, as two more set cards flashed into view in front of him, "and then it's Ophelia's turn…"

Ophelia nervously made a draw…

"I… summon Gishki Chain…" she said.

She threw the card on her Disk, and the green, scaly biped holding a spiked chain leapt onto the field in a burst of water. (1,800 ATK)

"Now, I use his effect to look at the top three cards from my deck," she continued, "and if one of them is a Ritual Spell Card or a Ritual Monster, I get to keep it."

She looked at the three cards…

…then her hand quivered…

One of them was indeed a Ritual Monster… It was one of the two she had switched from her Side Deck…

She slowly added it to her hand, and then put the other two back on top of her deck.

_I can summon it now… _she thought. _Wouldn't be too hard…_

_Uh… Think I'll wait…_

"Noelia, destroy Sangan!" she shouted.

The Spellcaster aimed her staff, and fired a blast of blue energy, blowing the Fiend to pieces.

"Thank you…" said Jalie, as another card appeared in his hand. "You're too kind…"

"Yeah?" said Ophelia. "Well my Gishki Chain has a clear shot at you now!"

"Does he now?" said Jalie.

One of his facedown cards lifted up.

"I activate Limit Reverse!" he shouted. "Appear before me… _Temporal Machine God Metaion!"_

There was an explosion of energy, and a large, weird creature appeared in front of him. It looked like a spindly, headless robot with long arms. Its chest was a screen shaped like an inverted triangle, on which was a video image of a handsome male face. The creature was colored in hues of red and purple. (0 ATK)

"What's more…" he said, "because this _Level 10 _Monster has zero Attack Points, I gain 500 Life Points from Aura of Absence."

"Ophelia!" shouted Jeb.

"I'll be fine, Jeb…" said Ophelia.

Jalie looked at Ophelia.

"It's still your move, my dear… And still your Battle Phase, I believe…"

"I'm not going to attack your Monster!" shouted Ophelia. "I've heard of those things… They can't be destroyed, and you take no damage if they battle… But something nasty happens to the other player when that happens…

"I move to my second Main Phase…"

Unity-of-Rings looked up, and noticed something…

Then he nudged Jalal, and pointed.

Jalal saw what he had noticed. The Grimoire of Dark Ascension was open, and it had an illustration on its first page now: An illustration of Temporal Machine God Metaion's card.

_Is it the same deal as the Wicked Cannon, but with Duel Spirits? _thought Jalal.

He rubbed his chin.

_Two things wrong with that… One, I'm not sure if the Temporal Machine Gods even have spirits… Second, Metaion hasn't been defeated yet… It's still on the field…_

Ophelia's hand shook as she took a card from her hand. She was hoping she would never have to do this…

"I play Gishki Aquamirror!" she shouted.

The magical mirror appeared, but this time, what it did was different than the previous times she had summoned a Gishki Ritual Monster. A cloud of foul black smoke poured out of the mirror, and started to surround Gishki Noelia. She closed her eyes, and clutched her stomach in great pain…

Then she grinned, and her eyes opened, casting an evil glow… Shadows completely covered her…

Then the shadows subsided, and a new creature was standing there. It still looked like Gishki Noelia – vaguely. She was now covered with a black exoskeleton that looked like that of a monstrous lobster, and she had fiendish wings.

"Meet Evigishki Psychelone," said Ophelia with a sigh. (2,150 ATK)

The Ritual Monster looked at Gishki Chain and smirked. He looked just as nervous as Ophelia was…

"All right, I use Psychelone's effect," said Ophelia.

Jalie's hand of cards glowed, and then two large cards, back sides forward, appeared.

"Once per turn, I get to call out a Type and Attribute, and then look at a random card in your hand. If the card is a Monster with the same Type and Attribute, it goes back to your deck."

"You were scared of that Monster because she can do _that?" _asked Jeb. "Seems kind of tame to me…"

"It's… complicated…" said Ophelia.

"I choose Fairy and Light! Psychelone, the card on the left!"

Psychelone pointed her staff, and fired a beam of energy at the card. Jalie laughed out loud as it turned around, revealing itself to be Temporal Machine God Camion. It was a Fairy, but it was clearly an Earth Monster.

"Seems you were only half-right!" laughed Jalie. "The Temporal Machine Gods encompass a wide variety of Attributes, Ophelia… Using that creature's effect was pretty much a wild guess."

"I end my turn…" said Ophelia.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 8,500)**

Jeb made a draw.

"I summon Little-Winguard," he said.

He played another card, and the cute little helmeted soldier appeared next to Chthonian Soldier. (1,400 ATK)

"That ends my turn…" he said.

"And back to me, I guess…" said Jalie.

He drew a card.

"It's now my Standby Phase," he said, "which means that my Temporal Machine God returns to my deck…"

Metaion vanished into grains of light.

"Now, the Spell Card, Magic Planter," he continued, as he played a card. "I'll get rid of my inert Limit Reverse to draw two cards…"

A cluster of vines sprang up, and dragged the Trap Card underneath. Jalie made two draws.

Then Jalie's other facedown card lifted up.

"I send Zero Machine Ain to the Graveyard," he said, as his first Trap Card vanished, "to summon its upgraded form… Infinite Machine Ain Soph.

"This Trap Card has two uses… First, I can discard a Temporal Machine to draw _two _cards…

"So… I'll discard Temporal Machine Priestess to draw twice more…"

He discarded the card, and made two draws.

"And…" he continued, "I can Special Summon one Temporal Machine God from my hand once per turn!

"And I think I'll summon… Temporal Machine God Razion!"

In a blast of fire, another strange robot appeared. It was the same basic idea as the first – headless with a screen on the chest showing a face – but different shaped. The screen was t-shaped, the face looked like that of an older man with a beard, the color schemes were dark red, and two burning torches were mounted on its shoulders. (0 ATK)

"I gain 500 Life Points from my Field Spell," said Jalie, "and now my Monster will attack Evigishki Psychelone!"

The Temporal Machine God's eyes glowed, and then two streams of burning fire shot at the fiendish Gishki. She tried to shield herself, but in the next instant she, along with Gishki Chain, were apparently vaporized.

"Like you said, to make up for my Monster's nonexistent Attack Score, it cannot be destroyed, and both players take no damage from battles involving it. Which is true for all the Temporal Machine Gods. And they all have powerful effects. In Razion's case, when it battles, all Monsters on the opponent's side of the field and all cards in her Graveyard are returned to her deck."

Ophelia sighed as her deck was shuffled.

"Who needs to use the Outcast Devils?" laughed Jalie. "I now command the unearthly power of the Archangels of the Sephirot!"

"Squarefoot!" shouted Jalal. "I've heard more sensible things coming from people babbling on street corners!"

"What?" said Jalie.

"Do you actually think that a bunch of creepy Daaleks with the faces of deities on video monitors are Archangels?

"Those things are nothing more than a bunch of imposters that you're using to fuel your dreams of an unobtainable goal.

"At least Z-one had a tragic life and thought, on some level, that he was using them to prevent a catastrophe. You, on the other hand, are using them for nothing but selfish reasons!"

Jalie looked at Jalal. Then he looked at Unity-of-Rings.

"What?" said the angel. "Don't tell me you actually want me to defend those walking blasphemies?"

"I end my turn…" growled Jalie.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 8,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 9,000)**

Ophelia drew a card.

Then she let out a cry of pain as she felt a burning sensation.

"I forgot to mention…" said Jalie. "On your Draw Phase after you receive an attack from Razion, you lose 1,000 Life Points.

"Maybe they are imposters, but who cares? They're incredibly powerful, and that's all that matters."

Ophelia looked at the card she had drawn.

_Hey… _she thought, as her eyes lit up. _I could use this card to destroy Razion…_

_But… Seeing as Jalie can't use Razion again… Maybe it would be better to set up a little ambush…_

"I set two cards facedown, and then summon Gishki Abyss," she said.

Two set cards appeared in her Spell Zone, and then the shark man appeared in front of her. (800 ATK)

"Next, due to its effect, I get to take a Gishki with 1,000 Defense Points or lower from my deck."

She took Gishki Emilia from her deck, and placed it with her others.

"Over to you, Jeb."

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 7,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 9,000)**

Jeb drew a card.

_Blood Money? _he thought, as he looked at the Trap Card. _That won't work on Jalie's Monsters…_

He put it aside, and placed another card on his Disk. Getsu Fuhma appeared with his other two Monsters. (1,700 ATK)

_A fat lot of good my Warriors do me… _he thought. _Most of them are completely powerless against these creatures…_

"It's your move, Squarefoot…" he said.

"Then I draw…" said Jalie. "And once again, my Temporal Machine God leaves…"

Razion vanished in another aura of light.

"Then, I use the effect of Infinite Machine Ain Soph to Special Summon Temporal Machine God Camion."

The robot that appeared this time was shorter and squatter than the first two. The color schemes were brown, and the screen only showed the upper half of a face. (0 ATK)

"I gain 500 Life Points from Aura of Absence," said Jalie, "and Camion is no slouch…When it attacks, all of the opponent's Monsters are returned to his deck, and that opponent takes 500 points of damage for each Monster returned.

"So attack Jeb's Chthonian Soldier, my minion!"

Camion's eyes glowed…

"Not so fast!" shouted Ophelia.

Her Quickplay Spell Card lifted up.

"Forbidden Chalice!"

"Hey…" said Jeb. "Not bad!"

"Your Monster gains a few points," said Ophelia, as Camion rose to an Attack Score of 400, "but loses ALL of its effects, including the one that makes it indestructible!"

Camion blasted two beams of green light at Chthonian Soldier, but the demonic Warrior leapt over them, and hit the mechanical Fairy hard with his sword. Its screen shattered, and sparks flew…

Then it exploded into shards of flaming metal.

"Inconceivable!" shouted Jalie.

His eyes glowed with fiery light as he looked at the two Shadowchasers.

"You two think you're so smart…" he said, as he took a card from his hand.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

The card appeared, and a blizzard of swords shot out of it, forming walls in front of Ophelia and Jeb.

"Now neither of you can attack me for three full turns…" he said. "And MY turn is ending now…"

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 7,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 8,700)**

Jalal looked up at the Grimoire of Dark Ascension with worry. It now had three illustrations in it, depicting the three Temporal Machine Gods that Jalie had summoned.

He had tried to read the actual card text, and that had made him even more nervous. It was written in a language that he could not read, one that made his eyes hurt simply by looking at the script. It wasn't Supernal, the language that most devils used as their native tongue. The best guess was that this strange language was Mabrahoring, an ancient language that only the Lords of the Nine, the Dark Eight, and most Dukes of Hell were able to learn. Not even normal pit fiends were allowed to learn it. It was rarely spoken outside the citadels of Baator, and if a card's text was written in it, then clearly, this card was designed for use by the nobility of Hell.

Ophelia drew a card.

"All right, fellah, I'm playing Gishki Aquamirror again," she said, as the Ritual Spell Card appeared in front of her.

Gishki Emilia appeared, and both she and Gishki Abyss were drawn through the magic mirror.

Then, Evigishki Tetrogre leapt onto the field. He snarled at Jalie. (2,600 ATK)

"Now, I use his effect… Unless either of my opponents negates it by discarding a card from his hand, we all have to send a Monster from our decks to the Graveyard."

She looked at Jeb. He shook his head.

Then she looked at Jalie. He smirked, and shook his head too. He took a card from his deck (it was Metaion) and discarded it. Jeb took a card from his deck and slipped it into the discard slot.

Ophelia quickly discarded Gishki Shellfish.

"Next, due to Shellfish's effect…" continued Ophelia.

"I know what your combo does…" sighed Jalie, interrupting. "You get to reveal the reveal the top three cards from your deck, and then place them at the top or bottom of your deck in any order.

"So just do it, okay?"

Three cards appeared in front of Ophelia. The first one was a Ritual Monster that neither Jalie nor Jeb recognized (but they noticed that it was Level 10), the second was Pot of Avarice, and the third was Gishki Avance.

Ophelia looked hard at Jalie. She put all three cards on the top of her deck, Gishki Avance first, the strange Ritual Monster on top of it, and Pot of Avarice on top of that.

"Jeb…" she said. "It's your move…"

Jeb drew a card.

"Guess I'll play this…" he said.

The A. Forces appeared in front of him. Chthonian Soldier's Attack Score rose to 1,800, Little-Winguard's to 2,000, and Getsu Fuhma's to 2,300.

"That's all for me…"

"Pathetic…" said Jalie, as he made a draw.

"The effect of my Trap Card lets me Special Summon Temporal Machine God Gabrion…"

The robot that appeared this time was taller than the others, and had a blue color scheme. Its screen was shaped like an inverted trapezoid, and showed a stern face. (0 ATK)

"I gain 500 Life Points from Aura of Absence," said Jalie, "and now my Monster will attack Chthonian Soldier!"

Two beams of brilliant blue energy flashed from Gabrion's eyes, striking the demonic soldier. In the next instant, all three of Jeb's Monsters were seemingly vaporized.

"Gabrion is almost as good as Camion…" said Jalie, with a smirk. "Almost, that is… Fortunately for you, it doesn't inflict any damage when it sends your Monsters back to your deck…

"And I'll end my turn on that note…"

**(Jeb: 9,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 7,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 9,200)**

Ophelia drew a card, which, as she expected, was Pot of Avarice.

She put it aside, and chose another one. She placed it on her Disk, and Gishki Marker appeared in front of her. (1,600 ATK)

"I get Gishki Aquamirror back due to Marker's effect," said Ophelia, as she took the Spell Card from her Graveyard.

"We'll save that for later… Jeb, you take it from here…"

Jeb drew a card.

_Trap Card… _he thought.

He looked at Ophelia.

"Uh…" he said. "These Temporal Machine Gods are pretty tough, huh?"

"Don't make me laugh…" said Ophelia. "I defeated one of them and I could do it a second time… The Swords are the bigger problem."

Jeb looked at her closely.

_Was that a suggestion? _he thought. _The most she could do without cheating?_

_Even if it wasn't, I think I know what to do…_

He set the card in his Disk and it appeared set in his Spell Zone. Then he played another card, and Spell Striker materialized in front of him. (600 ATK) –) (800 ATK)

"Your move, Squarefoot…" he said.

"I draw," said Jalie, "so say goodbye to Gabrion…"

The Temporal Machine God vanished.

"…but say hello to Temporal Machine God Tzaphion!"

Yet another of the weird robots appeared. This one also had a blue color scheme, had wave-like crests on its shoulders, and its oval-shaped screen depicted a beautiful woman's face. (0 ATK)

"I gain 500 Life Points from Aura of Absence," said Jalie, "and Tzaphion does to Spell and Trap Cards what Gabrion does to Monsters."

"Then I'd better use this one now…" said Jeb, as his Trap Card lifted up. "Dust Tornado!"

The windstorm blasted across the field, and the Swords of Revealing Light was blown to pieces.

Jalie burst out laughing.

"You utter fool!" he cackled. "My Monsters are still attack-proof! You could have used that card to destroy my Infinite Machine Ain Soph and stop me from summoning them, but you used it on the Swords?"

Jeb looked at Ophelia.

_Any other time, I would agree that it was a pretty stupid move… _he thought. _But I'm trusting that whatever plan Ophelia has is a good one…_

"That motto of yours is quite correct, Stormbringer…" chuckled Jalie. "Ignorance is not bliss… Being ignorant can get you killed…"

Two beams of light, similar to those used by Gabrion, flashed from Tzaphion's eyes, striking Spell Striker. The A. Forces disappeared.

"I set two cards facedown," he said, as two reversed cards appeared in front of him in two flashes of light.

He looked at Ophelia.

"It's your move, my dear…" he said with a chuckle. "Because that fool got rid of my Swords, you can attack this turn… So be my guest…"

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 7,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 9,700)**

He chuckled again.

"You ever hear the old phrase, 'Pride goeth before the fall', Jalie?" asked Ophelia, as she drew a card. "Well, you're about to fall flat on your face…

"I play Gishki Aquamirror one more time…"

The card appeared, and the ceremonial mirror appeared behind the two Gishki. Then the same foul black smoke spewed out of it that heralded the arrival of Evigishki Psychelone. It quickly engulfed Gishki Marker and Evigishki Tetrogre…

"That's ten Levels worth of Monsters…" gasped Novolar.

"It sure is!" replied Ophelia.

A pair of evil, glowing eyes appeared in the cloud of smoke, followed by a low snarl.

"I summon the mightiest of the Gishki…" she said.

There was an explosion, and a giant, dark form rose from the blast…

"_Evigishki Zealgigas!"_

The goliath that she had summoned stood twenty feet tall. It was a hulking, demonic brute with four arms, wearing golden armor that suggested medieval India more than anything else. It wore an amulet shaped like the Gishki's symbol, but unlike that worn by other members of the tribe, it was red rather than blue. (3,200 ATK)

"That looks like Inverz Greys…" said Jalie.

"It _is _Inverz Greys," replied Ophelia. "Or rather, what he eventually became.

"You see, when Vairon Omega slew Inverz Greys, the other Inverz knew that they were doomed. As one final strike against their enemies, they unleashed a plague called the Corrosive Contagion Infestation; it wiped out almost all of the surviving Inverz, but infected many members of the other tribes, turning them into foul creatures called Verz.

"Gishki Noelia was one of the victims of this plague, but she was lucky. Remember Evigishki Psychelone? That was her. The virus only changed her physically – at first – and actually augmented her summoning powers.

"To protect the remaining Gishki against the Verz, and as a final strike against the Inverz, she raised Greys from the dead and made him her slave, creating Evigishki Zealgigas…

"She never realized at the time that she would eventually lose control of it, along with her own resistance to the virus, and it would eventually lead their world to doom… But that's another story…

"But let's finish this story, shall we? I use Evigishki Zealgigas' effect! I pay 1,000 Life Points to draw one card! If it's a Gishki, I can send one of your cards back to your deck!"

She whipped the top card off her deck.

She turned it forward. It was Gishki Avance.

"Of course!" exclaimed Jalal. "Because of Gishki Shellfish, she knew she couldn't miss!"

Evigishki Zealgigas glowed with flaming, blue energy, and Temporal Machine God Tzaphion dissolved into grains of light.

"Gah!" shouted Jalie. "I still get to use Tzaphion's other effect… Because it left the field, I get to draw until my hand consists of five cards."

He quickly made four draws.

"Yeah?" said Ophelia. "Well, I'm just getting started! I summon Gishki Avance!"

She threw the card on her Disk, and the well-dressed female Spellcaster appeared. She quickly drew her sword. (1,500 ATK)

"And now she attacks you directly!"

Avance scowled, and leapt at the Lich-Fiend. He grunted as her sword cut across his robe.

"Wait!" said Ophelia. "Zealgigas is feeling left out… Attack directly with Watery Doom!"

The titan roared, blasting a high-pressure blast of foul water from its jowls. This time, Jalie truly screamed as the powerful blast hit him.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 6,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 5,000)**

"Next I play… Pot of Avarice!" exclaimed Ophelia.

She quickly took Abyss, Marker, Shellfish, Tetrogre, and Emilia from her discard pile, and shuffled them into her deck. She made two draws.

"Over to you, Jeb!" she shouted.

"Right!" replied Jeb, as he made a draw.

"Zubaba Knight, let's go!" he said.

He played the card, and the armored knight appeared on the field. (1,600 ATK)

"Spell Striker, you first!" he shouted.

The small Warrior flew up to Jalie, and blasted him with a small bolt of energy.

Then Zubaba Knight made a rush for the undead devil and Jalie was knocked over by the blow…

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 6,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 2,800)**

Jeb set one card in his Disk, and a set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"My turn is over…" he said.

Jalie got up…

His eyes were glowing fiercely, and flames were burning around him…

"You two are going to suffer unlike any I have ever seen…" he snarled.

"It's my move!"

He drew a card.

"I'm about to use a combo that your species' precious King of Games made famous in his duel against his rival on Alcatraz Island…"

He held a Spell Card forward.

"I activate Card Destruction…"

He quickly discarded his remaining five cards, and then drew five. Ophelia discarded one, while Jeb discarded three; then they drew the same number.

_If Jalie is talking about the duel I'm thinking of, _thought Jalal, _then his facedown card can only be one thing…_

Then Jalie's facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Disgraceful Charity!" he laughed.

The Trap Card glowed, and Marie the Fallen One flew out over the field.

"This Trap Card allows all players to get back all the cards they discarded this turn due to card effects."

All three Disks glowed, and the cards that they had just discarded appeared in their hands.

"Now then…" said Jalie. "I activate Monster Reborn…"

He played the card, and the symbol on the Spell appeared in a flaming aura. Temporal Machine God Camion appeared in front of him. (0 ATK)

"I gain 500 Life Points from Aura of Absence," he continued. "But Camion isn't staying long…

"I sacrifice it along with Infinite Machine Ain Soph…"

Camion and the Trap Card vanished.

"…to play the Continuous Spell Card, Fires of Visible Darkness!"

A Spell Card appeared in front of him, and Jalal looked at it nervously. Although the card art had Temporal Machine God Metaion on it, the text on it was also written in Mabrahoring.

"Z-One didn't use that card against Yusei…" said Jeb.

"Well, of course…" said Ophelia. "You can't use a Continuous Spell in a Riding Duel…"

"Fires of Visible Darkness…" said Jalal. "I read that somewhere…"

"It's a paradox that was mentioned in Milton's _Paradise Lost," _said Unity-of-Rings. "In Book One, he wrote that the fires of Hell emit 'no light, but darkness visible'."

"And Milton was as blind in his writing as he was in his sight," said Jalie. "I've been to Phlegethos, the Fourth Hell, the one that fits the description of the classic Hell… The fiery landscape there is not without light. It is a very intense, radiant, flaming glow.

"But… This Spell Card, as its paradoxical name suggests, lets me break the rules regarding Temporal Machine Gods. I can now Special Summon as many of them as I want, so long as I pay 500 Life Points each time."

"No fair!" shouted Jeb. "You'll gain it all right back from the Field Spell!"

"What do you expect, Jeb?" asked Ophelia, as she shook her head. "For guys like this, laws were made to be manipulated. If not broken."

Jalie chuckled softly.

"So true…" he said.

"I summon Temporal Machine God Michion first…"

A new robot appeared, with a red color scheme, four golden wings, a screen shaped like an inverted triangle, and a youthful face. (0 ATK)

"Then, Temporal Machine God Zadion."

Next came one with a green color scheme and a screen shaped like an hourglass with an older, male face. (0 ATK)

"Next, Raphion…"

This one was also green, had feathered wings, and a heart-shaped screen with the face of a young boy. (0 ATK)

"…Hanion…"

The next one to appear was brown, had four thin arms, and a screen shaped like a hand mirror that depicted a female face. (0 ATK)

"And finally…" he said, as a swirling vortex of energy appeared in the last vacant spot in front of him… I summon Temporal Machine God Sandion!"

In an explosion of energy, the largest – thus far – of the Temporal Machine Gods appeared. Unlike the others, this one was hulking rather than spindly, with powerful-looking arms. It was colored gold, but the face on its cross-shaped screen wasn't nearly as handsome as the others… (4,000 ATK)

"Like this is fairer than the Outcast Devils…" said Jeb, nervously.

"By the way, you weren't completely right…" said Jalie. "My Field Spell didn't activate when I summoned Sandion…"

"I wonder why…" said Ophelia, as sweat started to fall down her face.

She held a card forward.

"I discard Effect Veiler from my hand!" she shouted.

She discarded the card.

"Now I can nullify the effect of one of your Monsters for one turn! And I choose…"

She paused.

_Oh… _she thought. _Which one? I can only use its effect on one… Which is the most dangerous?_

"I choose Raphion!" she shouted.

Raphion's screen sputtered, and turned to static before going out completely.

"Just for that, Ophelia…" snarled Jalie, "I'm taking you down first…

"I attack first with Temporal Machine God Michion! Attack Evigishki Zealgigas!"

Michion's eyes glowed…

"I activate my Trap!" shouted Jeb.

His facedown card lifted up.

"It's called Blood Money. With this card, I can destroy an opposing Monster… The owner of that Monster then draws two cards…"

"You fool…" said Jalie. "What part of 'Temporal Machine Gods can't be destroyed' don't you understand?"

"Raphion isn't my target!" replied Jeb. "Because I can treat Ophelia as an opponent, I can use this card to destroy Zealgigas!"

The huge Ritual Monster exploded into pixels.

"Which means Raphion is going to have pick a fight with someone else!"

Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief, and drew two cards.

Jalie chuckled a little.

"Ironically, Mr. Belmont…" he said, "Ophelia negated Raphion's effect, and it was the only one out of these five Monsters' where it would matter _which_ Monster was the target… It makes no difference to the others…

"Very well… Attack Gishki Avance…"

Blades of pure energy shot from Michion's screen. Avance blocked the attack with her arm, but Ophelia screamed. She felt like a blade had cut across her belly.

"Michion's effect cuts your Life Points in half," said Jalie.

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 3,000) - - - - - (Jalie: 4,000)**

"Zadion, you next…" he continued.

Blasts of lightning flashed from Zadion's eyes. Avance blocked it again, and Jalie glowed with golden energy.

"Due to its effect, my Life Points become 4,000," said Jalie. "Before I continue the assault, a Trap Card…"

His other facedown card lifted up.

"Gift of the Mystical Elf… Now I gain 300 Life Points for every Monster on the field, and I see eight…"

"Good lord, as if this guy needed any _more _Life Points?" shouted Jeb.

"I do indeed," replied Jalie. "Because when Hanion attacks, the opposing player takes damage equal to the difference in our scores…

"Ophelia… Time to die…"

"NO!" screamed Jeb.

Hanion blasted beams of pure energy from its eyes, striking Avance for the third time.

"Don't worry, Jeb, I'm fine!" shouted Ophelia, as her facedown card lifted up. "I activate Energy Absorbing Monolith!"

A large, black, prism of stone appeared, and literally absorbed Hanion's blasts.

"This Trap Card turns the Effect Damage I would have taken from Hanion into Life Point gain!" she shouted. "So I gain 3,400 Life Points instead of losing them."

**(Jeb: 8,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 6,400) - - - - - (Jalie: 6,400)**

"Clever…" said Jalie. "But I still have Sandion… And while it will do no Battle Damage when it crushes Gishki Avance, it does 4,000 points of effect damage to the player it is attacking!

"Attack Gishki Avance! Divine Punisher!"

Sandion's eyes glowed with burning energy… Ophelia closed her eyes.

"Hang on, Ophelia!" shouted Jeb. "I've got your back this time for sure…"

He took a card from his hand, and discarded it.

"I'm sending The Valiant Little Tailor from my hand to the Graveyard."

"The Valiant Little Tailor?" shouted Jalie. "Who in the Spire is that?"

"You may be book smart, Jalie," said Jeb, "but I'm guessing you aren't a big fan of Grimm Brothers fairy tales.

"The Valiant Little Tailor was an unlikely hero in one of those stories. He wasn't a mighty knight… He wasn't a skilled swordsman… He was only a tailor…

"But he still managed to defeat ogres and giants and savage beasts… By outsmarting them.

"And because Sandion has at least 3,000 Attack Points, I can send his card to the Graveyard and pay 1,500 Life Points to stop your attack and bring the Battle Phase to an end."

The glow in Sandion's eyes went out. Ophelia looked at him.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Thank Rebecca Schafer," replied Jeb. "She gave me that card when I volunteered to help her for that special assignment in Belgium…"

"It's still my turn…" said Jalie, as he held up a Spell Card.

"I play Level Thunder. Now I can inflict 100 points of damage to one of my opponents times the combined Levels of the Monsters I control."

"Good lord…" said Unity-of-Rings. "He has five Level 10 Monsters!"

Jalie played the card, and Ophelia screamed in horrible pain as a huge bolt of lightning crashed from out of the void and struck her. She fell on one knee.

"Now you're just being a bully, Jalie!" shouted Jeb.

"Oh, I've got plenty for you too, Mr. Belmont," said Jalie.

"You both may have survived this turn… but Fires of Visible Darkness also prevents my Temporal Machine Gods from leaving during my Standby Phase… Next turn, I'll be able to attack with them again, and I'll be able to finish both of you…"

He took a card from his hand, and threw it into his Disk. A set card appeared behind the army of Temporal Machine Gods.

"Make your move, my dear…" he said. "If you dare…"

Raphion's screen came to life again, and the face reappeared on it.

**(Jeb: 6,500) - - - - - (Ophelia: 1,200) - - - - - (Jalie: 6,400)**

Ophelia groaned as she got up. She nervously drew a card.

Her eyes opened wide.

She threw two cards into her Disk, and two facedown cards appeared.

"Jeb, I'm ending my turn…" she said, slowly.

Jeb looked at her, as he made a draw.

"Ophelia!" he said.

Ophelia stopped short. Jeb had noticed that she was about to make a move.

"There's an old saying that patience is a virtue…" said Jeb. "If you can wait… Then maybe you should…"

_What are they talking about? _thought Jalie.

"Spell Striker… Attack Jalie directly!"

Spell Striker flew at the Lich-Fiend.

"I hate to waste this Trap Card on such a weak Monster…" said Jalie, as his facedown card lifted up, but I might as well…

"I reveal Alternate Angle!"

"Huh?" said Jeb. "What does _that _do?"

"It's a card made especially for Triangle Duels…" chuckled Jalie. "Your direct attack is now diverted to your _other _opponent."

Spell Striker diverted its path in mid-flight, and shot its bolt at Ophelia. She let out a cry of pain.

"That was a dirty trick, Jalie!" shouted Jeb.

"I don't do nice…" replied Jalie, with a grin.

_Jalie is indeed playing dirty… _thought Jalal, _but he's playing smart… Ophelia has already proven able to find ways to defeat the Temporal Machine Gods, so he's trying his hardest to eliminate her first… _

_It's not a very sporting strategy, but it's sound… I can only hope that they think of something…_

Jeb fit a card into his Disk, and a set card materialized in front of him.

"Make your move…" he said.

**(Jeb: 6,500) - - - - - (Ophelia: 600) - - - - - (Jalie: 6,400)**

Sweat beaded on his forehead as Jalie drew a card.

"I'll make this quick…" said Jalie. "Sandion…"

"Trap activate!" shouted Ophelia. "Threatening Roar!"

One of her two facedown cards lifted up.

"And that keeps all five of those guys at bay this turn…"

_My patience with these worms is starting to run thin… _thought Jalie.

He glanced at the Grimoire of Dark Ascension.

_Well, if worse comes to worst, they'll discover the true meaning of power…_

He set another card on his Disk, and a new set card appeared in his Spell Zone.

"That will be all for my turn…" he said.

Ophelia looked at Jeb. He nodded.

Ophelia's other Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate MY Dust Tornado!" she shouted. "And my target is… Fires of Visible Darkness!"

The cyclone ripped across the field, blowing the Continuous Spell to pieces.

"Without that Spell Card, all five of your Temporal Machine Gods will go back to your deck on your next Standby Phase, and you can't use it to summon any more of them."

"But they'll stay on the field for both Ophelia's and Jeb's turns!" shouted Malanus, "meaning they won't be able to attack! Why in the Spire did she wait?"

"Be quiet…" said Novolar, with a frown. "Those two clearly had a reason, and I can bet that we aren't going to like it…"

"I believe it's my move…" said Ophelia.

She made a draw.

_No Monsters… _she thought. _Just three Spell Cards and a Trap that might be too risky to use…_

She looked at Gishki Avance.

_I could use her effect to ensure a Monster next turn, but unless I used her effect twice in a row, I couldn't get what I needed to summon a Ritual Monster…_

_I hope this plan Jeb has works…_

She took the Trap Card from her hand, and set it in her Disk. It materialized in front of her.

"I end my turn…" she said.

Jeb smirked as he made a draw.

"I activate Triumphant Return!" he shouted, as his facedown card lifted up. "Now, I can sacrifice two Monsters to Special Summon a Level 7 or higher Monster from my Graveyard.

"Spell Striker, Zubaba Knight, take a breather…"

The two Warriors turned into orbs of light.

With a mighty explosion of energy, The Grand Jupiter appeared on the field. (2,500 ATK)

"I have to thank you and your Evigishki Tetrogre, Ophelia," said Jeb. "This Monster was practically at the bottom of my deck… I would never have gotten him without that guy's effect."

"All this teamwork of yours is so sweet…" said Jalie. "I'd want to vomit if I still had a digestive tract…"

"Oh yeah, that's right…" said Jeb. "There's no teamwork in Hell… Only betrayal… You folks step on your allies to climb to the top."

"I go with what works…" said Jalie.

"Now, I use his effect…" continued Jeb.

He discarded The Suppression Pluto and Ganbara Knight from his hand. Jupiter held its hands forward, and the black hole appeared. Temporal Machine God Sandion was pulled forward, and sucked through.

"So that's why…" said Jalal. "Jeb wanted to capture Squarefoot's most dangerous Monster to keep him from using it again. So he wanted the Temporal Machine Gods to stick around until he could summon it."

Jupiter's Attack Score shot up to 6,500.

"Now, I can't attack with Jupiter this turn because I summoned it with Triumphant Return," said Jeb, "but since your other four freaks are still there, I can't launch a successful attack anyway.

"So I'll set two cards, and end my turn."

He set two of his cards, and they appeared behind Jupiter in two flashes of light. Jupiter's Attack Score fell back to 2,500.

Jalie drew a card.

He paused, and his four Temporal Machine Gods, Michion, Zadion, Raphion, and Hanion, all dissolved into grains of light.

"And good riddance…" said Jeb.

"We aren't out of the woods yet," said Ophelia, with a cautious tone to her voice. "There are still ways he can summon a Temporal Machine God…"

"At least he can't summon the most powerful one…" said Jeb. "What was it called again?"

"Ultimate Temporal Machine God Sephiron?" asked Jalie. "Is that the one you mean?"

"Right…" said Jeb. "You can't summon that one unless you have some sort of special card, and all you have…"

He stopped short.

"…is that weird Continuous Spell that he never told us the purpose of!" shouted Ophelia.

"That's right!" said Jalie, with a sinister grin. "My Grimoire of Dark Ascension!"

The pages of the book flipped. Illustrations of all ten of the Temporal Machine Gods he had summoned were on them.

"It gained power each time I Special Summoned a Level 10 Monster, and now that I've summoned ten, its power is at its peak…

"Sephiron isn't in my deck… I have something that will put that card to shame…

"I remove Grimoire of Dark Ascension from play…"

The book vanished, and then Jalie himself became shrouded in the same sickly green aura that had appeared when he had played the card. He groaned, and strained…

Then, he stepped forward…

"What's he doing?" asked Ophelia.

Then Jalie's eyes burned with unholy fire as he screamed in ancient blasphemies. He started to swell and grow… A transformation was taking place…

He grew to the size of a hill giant, then to the size of a storm giant. A set of bat-like wings sprouted from his back, and then two more sets. His robe vanished, and his skeletal body mutated into a shaggy, bestial torso…

Everyone present looked in horror at the titan that Jalie had become. He now stood fifty feet tall, a giant devil with six wings and four clawed arms. The most horrid part was his flame-enshrouded head, which had three faces. The central head was Jalie's, the one on the left looked like that of a sinister female face with pale skin and glowing eyes, while the one on the right was that of an ugly male brute, resembling the face of a fiendish ogre or troll.

"_**Gaze upon me, mortals!" **_boomed his terrible voice. _**Jalie Squarefoot the Lich-Fiend is no more… I am now Jalie, God of the Devil Realm!"**_

(0 ATK)

Jalal shook his head.

"And to think…" he said. "My critics never get tired of calling _me _an egotist for creating a card that looks like myself…"

"This looks familiar…" said Ophelia, as she sweat heavily.

"Think back to your classic literature classes," said Jeb, who was just as frightened. "In Dante Alighieri's _Divine Comedy, _he depicted Satan as a giant beast with three faces.

"Clearly, Jalie's goal once he becomes a god is to rule Hell."

"Seriously?" asked Unity-of-Rings, with an expression of disbelief. "Really, Jalie, you'd have a better chance of getting the forces of Hell and the Abyss to make peace."

"_**That's my ultimate plan,"**_ said Jalie. _**"I have big plans once I become a god… Very big plans…**_

"_**First I'll depose Lucifer, and assume the throne of Hell. Once all of the quarreling Lords of the Nine are united under my rule, I'll make a deal with the demons.**_

"_**I know it won't last long, but it doesn't have to… Only long enough to do something that Lucifer keeps saying he intends to do, but simply doesn't have the gumption to put into effect… Lead an army of unearthly might against the Upper Planes, cause Heaven to collapse into flames, and establish me as the ruler of all existence!"**_

Everyone stared at him.

"Do the words 'nutty as a fruitcake' mean anything to you?" asked Ophelia.

"Seriously, Jalie…" said Jalal. "That may well be the most insane idea I've ever heard from someone…"

"You're not only crazy," said Jeb, "you're a hypocrite! You yourself said that Mephistopheles was 'deluded' for wanting to depose Lucifer and conquer Hell."

"_**If Mephistopheles had the ambition to achieve true godhood, he might succeed," **_said Jalie._** "Now where was I…**_

"_**Oh yes… Not to add insult to injury, but because the base Attack Score of **__** Jalie, God of the Devil Realm**__** is zero, I gain 500 Life Points from Aura of Absence.**_

"_**But… For each illustration that my **__**Grimoire of Dark Ascension had, my new form gains 800 Attack Points."**_

(8,000 ATK)

"_**And there's more… My new form also gains effects depending on how many illustrations my book had. **_

"_**Because it had at least four, it can attack directly. Because it had at least six, it can't be destroyed by Spell, Trap, or Monster effects. And because it had at least nine, it can't be removed from play!**_

"_**And I also have a Trap Card…"**_

His facedown card lifted up.

"_**Glory Level Talisman… Now I'm immune to ALL Spells, Traps, and Monster effects unless you summon a Monster that's a higher Level than this one, which you can't do, because it's Level 12. What's more, even if you manage to summon a Monster with higher Attack Points, this Trap will destroy any Monster of a lower Level that tries to attack.**_

"_**In other words, I'm practically immortal.**_

"_**I made the mistake of ignoring you and your Warriors two turns ago, Belmont… I won't make that mistake this time…**_

"_**I attack you directly! Reverie of Nessus!"**_

He pointed at Jeb, and red, hellish energy started to form around his mighty claw…

"I activate… Final Offering!" shouted Jeb.

One of his two Trap Cards lifted up.

"You aren't the only one who has a card that works well with Triangle Duels, Jalie. This card lets me end the Battle Phase, so long as I take a card in my hand and give it to another player.

"Ophelia, catch!"

He took one of his two remaining cards, and threw it to Ophelia. She caught quickly grabbed it.

Jalie growled.

"_**I will not be denied…" **_he snarled.

"_**Just in case, I'll set one card facedown…"**_

A reversed card appeared in front of him.

"_**And then…"**_

A Spell Card appeared next to him.

"_**I activate Surprise Attack from Beyond!" **_he shouted._** "I lost one Battle Phase, but now I get another!**_

"_**DIE!"**_

The titan shot a beam of flaming, burning energy at Jeb…

"I activate Staunch Defender!" screamed Jeb, as his other Trap Card lifted up. "Now, you can only attack The Grand Jupiter!"

The bolt hit his Monster, blowing it to atoms. Jeb screamed, and was hurled backwards by the blast…

"JEB!" shouted Jalal.

"_**You go near him, I'll consider it outside interference,"**_ said Jalie, as a Quickplay Spell appeared in front of him. _**"I activate Fruit of the Dead…**_

"_**Now I gain Life Points equal to the Grand Jupiter's Attack Points…"**_

**(Jeb: 1,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 600) - - - - - (Jalie: 9,400)**

Jeb groaned, and slowly got up, holding his ribs.

"_**Amazing…" **_said Jalie._** "You two simply don't know when to quit…**_

"_**Surrender… I'll be quick…"**_

"Pardon me for saying I think your promises are worth shit, Squarefoot…" said Ophelia.

She drew a card.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"I activate Reckless Greed…" she said. "I have to skip my next two Draw Phases, but I get to make two draws now…"

She made two draws.

She looked at them. Then she looked at Jeb.

"I play Monster Reborn!" she shouted.

The holy symbol appeared, and with a roar, Evigishki Zealgigas appeared again. (3,200 ATK)

"_**And what do you plan to do with that guy?" **_asked Jalie, with a bored expression._** "You don't have enough Life Points left to use its effect, and even if you did, it wouldn't work due to my Talisman…"**_

"I'll show you…" said Ophelia. "First I'll summon the Monster that Jeb gave me… Comrade Swordsman of Landstar."

The small, Tuner version of Swordsman of Landstar floated onto the field, but he didn't seem as happy as he usually was. (500 ATK)

"And when he's around, all Warriors I have gain 400 Attack Points."

(900 ATK)

"Now… I play Double Spell!"

She played the card, and then discarded Gishki Duplicate Soul Mirror.

Then a card appeared in front of Jalie, and flew to Ophelia's hand.

"That means I can use _your _Monster Reborn!"

She played the card, and the symbol appeared again… A familiar aura of energy appeared in front of her…

Everyone was shocked to see what it was… She had summoned Temporal Machine God Sandion. (4,000 ATK)

"Of course…" said Unity-of-Rings. "Sandion was Equipped to Jupiter, so when Jupiter was destroyed, Sandion went to Jalie's Graveyard…"

"Now, my Gift of the Martyr Spell Card!" shouted Ophelia. "I'll send Evigishki Zealgigas to the Graveyard to give its Attack Score to Sandion!"

Zealgigas vanished, and Sandion glowed with a flaming blue aura. (7,200 ATK)

"This isn't good…" said Xon, nervously.

"Sandion, attack Jalie!" ordered Ophelia.

The Temporal Machine God's eyes glowed.

"Now I see!" shouted Unity-of-Rings. "Temporal Machine Gods can't be destroyed by card effects! Sandion may be a lower Level than Jalie, but Glory Level Talisman can't destroy it!"

"That's right," said Ophelia, as she played a Quickplay, "and with the Spell Card Ego Boost, I can make it just strong enough…"

Sandion's Attack Score shot up to 8,200, and it fired a blast of burning plasma at Jalie, God of the Devil Realm. Jalie screamed in pain…

The enormous Fiend crashed to the ground, and burst in a deafening explosion. The real Jalie reappeared, tumbling backwards from the spot where his aspect had been.

"Impossible…" he stammered.

"Oh, it's very possible…" said Ophelia. "And due to Sandion's effect, you take 4,000 points of Effect Damage."

Jalie screamed again.

He glared at Ophelia as he held his chest.

"Are you quite done?" he growled.

"You wish…" she said.

Gishki Avance leapt at Jalie and hit him hard with her sword. Then Comrade Swordsman of Landstar flew like a dart, and stabbed him.

**(Jeb: 1,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 900) - - - - - (Jalie: 3,000)**

She took the last card in her hand, and set it in her Disk. It appeared facedown.

"_Now _I'm done…" she said, with a tired voice.

"Then I can activate this…" said Jalie.

His Trap Card activated.

"Shock Draw?" said Ophelia. "Figures…"

Jalie made six draws.

"By the way, don't expect to keep that thing for long…" he said. "It will go back to my deck when it's _my _Standby Phase…"

He looked at Jeb.

Jeb made a draw.

He looked at the Monster and the Spell in his hand…

"I activate my Trap Card…" said Ophelia.

Her facedown card lifted up.

"Release and Reverse…" she said.

"Ophelia, NO!" screamed Jeb.

"Too late now…" said Ophelia. "When I said I was done, I meant it… But if this helps you take that beast down, it will be worth it…

"Release and Reverse lets me sacrifice a Monster…"

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar vanished.

"…and then Special Summon it to my opponent's side of the field…"

The little Warrior appeared in front of Jeb, casting a sad glance at Ophelia. (900 ATK)

"…but in exchange for that, I take damage equal to the Attack Score it had…"

She fell to her knees…

**(Jeb: 1,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 0) - - - - - (Jalie: 3,000)**

"Finish him off, Jeb…" she said, weakly.

And then she collapsed.

Jalie burst out laughing.

"And then there was one…" he said, looking at Jeb.

Jeb clutched his fist as he glared at his foe with a look of pure rage…

"All I have to do now," said Jalie, "is finish you, and I'll get one thing out of this whole mess… Satisfaction."

"Those are very strong words…" said Jeb, slowly, "coming from a guy who has nothing on his side of the field except that dumb Field Spell!"

Jalie chuckled quietly.

_Attack me, you fool, _he thought.

He looked at his hand of six cards.

_You may hurt me a little, but I'll be able to summon Tragoedia from my hand… With five other cards here, it will have 3,000 Attack Points…_

_This duel is far from over…_

Jeb threw a card on his Disk, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared. (1,400 ATK) –) (1,800 ATK)

"Now, I play the Equip Spell, Synchro Boost," he said, as he played the last card in his hand. "It increases Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's Attack Score by 500, and his Level by 1."

(2,300 ATK)

The two Warriors looked angrily at Jalie…

Then they flew into the grey void…

"Normally, this is where I'd say some sort of Synchro Chant," said Jeb, as they dissolved into stars. "But frankly, right now, I'm just not in the mood…"

**(*3 + *5 = *8)**

With a roar, Colossal Fighter appeared in front of Jeb. (2,800 ATK)

"Uh…" said Xon. "I lost count, how many Warriors are in his Graveyard now?"

"If The Valiant Little Tailor is one…" said Novolar, nervously. "I think… Eight…"

"He is, and there is…" said Jeb.

(3,600 ATK)

"This can't be…" whispered Jalie. "Stop!"

"Under no condition!" shouted Jeb. "Attack him directly and take him down!"

Colossal Fighter charged. Jalie's three advisors dove for cover as the giant's fist struck him, and his scream echoed through the whole void…

**(Jeb: 1,000) - - - - - (Ophelia: 0) - - - - - (Jalie: 0)**

Jeb bowed his head as the void of the Field Spell and Colossal Fighter faded away.

"It's over, Squarefoot…" he said.

"No it isn't…" snarled Jalie. "I can still…"

"A good general knows when the battle is over…" said a familiar voice. "I personally don't think you're a good _anything _Jalie, but you're just being stubborn now."

Everyone turned and stared with disbelief as Dante walked into the room.

Not only had he apparently survived, but the nasty wound that had been inflicted upon him by Photon Thrasher was now bound with a bandage.

"How can you be alive?" screamed Jalie. "That explosion was enough to level all of Boston!"

"I don't know…" said Dante. "I thought I was dead meat… But I blacked out, and then a minute ago…

"…OPHELIA!"

He rushed up to his fallen partner…

"Ophelia…" he said.

Then, to his great relief, she coughed. Her eyes opened.

"Dante?" she moaned, weakly. "Am I in Heaven?"

"We're alive, Ophelia…" said Dante, as he hugged her.

"How…" said Jalie again.

"I'll tell you why she's alive," said Unity-of-Rings. "The rule that Mr. Belmont made at the beginning of the duel, the one you agreed to, Squarefoot, and then disregarded as unimportant.

"Remember now? 'A player isn't considered a winner until he defeats _both _of his opponents'. Until someone actually wins a Shadow Duel, his opponent is safe from the consequences of losing it.

"Seems she found a loophole in the rules of the Shadow Duel without even knowing it…

"Don't be angry, Squarefoot… I'm sure someone like you would have done the same thing if you had thought of it…"

Jalie glared at Dante.

"That still doesn't explain how _you _survived," he hissed. "You can't use a loophole to survive an exploding Hellfire Engine! Someone must have…"

He didn't get a chance to finish…

He was interrupted as a giant geyser of super-hot flames erupted in the middle of the room, the sudden impact knocking everyone down. _Everyone, _the Shadowchasers, Jalie's servants, Jalie himself, and even Unity-of-Rings.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**What was happening? Turn to the next chapter for the epilogue!**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**DISGRACEFUL CHARITY (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Marie the Fallen One holding a glowing card between her hands.

**Card Description:** Both players add to their hands all cards that they discarded to the Graveyard this round by card effects.

_Note: "Disgraceful Charity" was first used by Yugi in the original anime episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 3)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**SURPRISE ATTACK FROM BEYOND (Spell Card)**

**Normal Spell**

**Image: **An Orichalcos Mirror Knight emerging from a dark portal behind another one in an ambush.

**Card Description: **Activate during your Main Phase 2, after you have conducted your Battle Phase. Treat the End Phase of the turn as a Battle Phase. During this second Battle Phase, only Monsters that were Special Summoned this turn may attack.

_Note: "Surprise Attack from Beyond" was first used by Marik in the original anime episode "The Final Face-Off (Part 4)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GLORY LEVEL TALISMAN (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image: **A vampire wearing a garland made of garlic.

**Card Description: **Upon activation, this card is treated as an Equip Spell that Equips to a Level 5 or higher Monster you control. If your opponent does not control at least 1 Monster that is a higher Level than the Equipped Monster, the Equipped Monster cannot be targeted by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Monster effects. If the Equipped Monster is attacked by a Monster that is not at least the same Level as the Equipped Monster, negate the attack and destroy the Equipped Monster.

_Note: "Glory Level Talisman" was first used by Harpie's Brother in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" episode "A New World Order". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**RELEASE AND REVERSE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A solider on his knees as an angelic spirit rises out of his body.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 Monster you control. The Tributed Monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field (your opponent chooses the Battle Position) and you take damage equal to its ATK.

_Note: "Release and Reverse" was first used by a member of the Diablo army in the "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's episode "Primo's Plan (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
><strong>

**TEMPORAL MACHINE PRIESTESS**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Spellcaster/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 1  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. If you control no other cards, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. If you Tribute Summon a "Temporal Machine God" Monster, this card can count as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD RAZION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. If this card battles, return all Monsters your opponent controls and all Monsters in his or her Graveyard to his or her deck; he or she takes 1,000 points of damage when he or she draws a card during his or her next Draw Phase. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD TZAPHION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. When this card battles, return all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls to his or her deck after damage calculation. When this card leaves the field, draw cards until your hand consists of 5 cards. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD ZADION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. If this card battles while your Life Points are below 4,000, your Life Points become 4,000 after damage calculation. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD CAMION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. At the end of the Battle Phase in which this card battles, return all Monsters your opponent controls to his deck, and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent per Monster returned. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD RAPHION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Wind  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. If this card battles an opposing Monster, return the Monster it battled to its owner's hand, and inflict damage to the owner equal to the ATK of the returned Monster. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD HANION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. When this card battles, after damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between your current Life Point score and that of your opponent. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD MICHION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. When this card battles, after damage calculation, reduce your opponent's Life Points by half. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD GABRION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Water  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from your deck. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. When this card battles, return all Monsters your opponent controls to his deck. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TEMPORAL MACHINE GOD SANDION**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fairy/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Light  
><strong>Level:<strong> 10  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 4,000  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description:** This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Both players take no damage from battles involving this Attack Position card. When this card battles, after damage calculation, inflict 4,000 points of damage to your opponent. During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown).

_Note: The Temporal Machine Monsters presented here were first used by Z-one in "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's". (A few liberties have been taken.)_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ZERO MACHINE AIN (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image: **A ring of gold, crackling with energy and pulsating colors.

**Card Description: **Once per turn, you may discard 1 "Temporal Machine" Monster to draw 1 card.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**INFINITE MACHINE AIN SOPH (Trap Card)**

**Continuous Trap**

**Image: **Similar to "Zero Machine Ain", but with two rings forming an infinity symbol.

**Card Description: **Activate by sending 1 "Zero Machine Ain" you control to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 "Temporal Machine God" Monster from your hand. Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Temporal Machine" Monster to draw 2 cards.

_Note: The versions of "Zero Machine Ain" and "Infinite Machine Ain Soph" given here are the versions that appeared in "Tag Force" video games, done for the sake of plot._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FINAL OFFERING (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A magnificent Shinto temple with the rising sun behind it and a glowing golden orb rising in front of it.

**Card Description: **Activate during the Battle Phase. Select 1 card from your hand, and place it in another player's hand, then end the Battle Phase.

_Note: "Final Offering" was first used by Ryoga in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" episode "The Pack (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**THE VALIANT LITTLE TAILOR (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Warrior/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Earth  
><strong>Level:<strong> 4  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 2,000

**Card Description: **If a Monster with 3,000 ATK or more declares an attack, you may discard this card from your hand and pay 1,500 Life Points to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**BLOOD MONEY (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Upstart Goblin and Shadowslayer in a dark alley, Upstart Goblin peering over his shoulder as he hands a wad of cash to Shadowslayer.

**Card Description: **Destroy 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. Your opponent draws 2 cards.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TRIUMPHANT RETURN (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **Gaia the Fierce Knight bursting out of the ground of a cemetery on his steed as the goblins from Goblin Attack Force scatter.

**Card Description: **Activate only during your turn. Tribute two Monsters you control (except Tokens) and select 1 Level 7 or higher Monster from your Graveyard that can be Normal Summoned. Special Summon the selected Monster. The Special Summoned Monster is considered to be Tribute Summoned using the Tributed Monsters as Tributes. The Special Summoned Monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned in this manner.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**FIRES OF VISIBLE DARKNESS (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **Temporal Machine God Metaion hovering above flames of pure blackness.

**Card Description: **Tribute 1 "Temporal Machine God" Monster and 1 "Infinite Machine Ain Soph" you control to activate this card. While this card is on the field, you may Special Summon as many "Temporal Machine God" Monsters from your hand as possible by paying 500 Life Points for each Special Summon. The part of a "Temporal Machine God" Monster's effect that states "During your Standby Phase that this card is on the field, shuffle it into your deck (even if it is facedown)" does not apply to your "Temporal Machine God" Monsters.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**AURA OF ABSENCE (Spell Card)**

**Field Spell**

**Image: **Ojama King, Mutant Mindmaster, and Castle Gate falling into a dark void.

**Card Description: **When a Level 5 or higher Monster with a base ATK of zero is Summoned, its controller gains 500 Life Points.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**GRIMOIRE OF** ** DARK ASCENSION (Spell Card)**

**Continuous Spell**

**Image: **A dark book with a skull on the cover and a clasp shaped like a bony hand.

**Card Description: **Each time you Normal Summon or Special Summon a Level 10 or greater Monster, and a Monster with the same name has not been previously Summoned, place 1 "Ascension Counter" on this card. (Max. 10) You may remove this card from play to Special Summon 1 "Jalie, God of the Devil Realm" from your hand or deck.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**ALTERNATE ANGLE (Trap Card)**

**Normal Trap**

**Image: **A large triangle made of stone floating in a starry void. Invader of Darkness, Marauding Captain, and Gagagigo are each standing on one of its sides.

**Card Description: **Activate only in a duel where you have more than 1 opponent when you are attacked directly by your opponent's Monster. The direct attack becomes a direct attack against one of your other opponents of your choice.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**JALIE, GOD OF THE DEVIL REALM**** (Monster Card)**

**Card Specs**

**Type:** Fiend/Effect  
><strong>Attribute: <strong>Dark  
><strong>Level:<strong> 12  
><strong>ATK:<strong> 0  
><strong>DEF:<strong> 0

**Card Description: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Grimoire of Dark Ascension". Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 800x the number of "Ascension Counters" that "Grimoire of Dark Ascension" had when it was removed from play to Special Summon this card. In addition, this card gains the following cumulative effect(s) depending on the number of "Ascension Counters" that "Grimoire of Dark Ascension" had when it was removed from play to Special Summon this card: At least 4: This card can attack directly. 6 or more: This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, or Monster effects. 9 or more: This card cannot be removed from play.


	45. Epilogue

**0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**EPILOGUE**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**0 0 0 0 0**

The bonfire slowly subsided. Standing in the middle of what was now a cloud of hot steam was a devil that exuded an aura of Evil that rivaled even Jalie's.

He was a full eight feet tall, muscular, with burnt red flesh and black hair down to his shoulders. His fiendish wings, horns, cloven hooves, and forked tail completed the image of the classic devil, and a fiery aura surrounded him. He wore a breech cloth and golden wristbands, and held a trident made of blackened iron.

The expression on his face as he looked at the Lich-Fiend was not a pleasant one...

And the expression on Jalie Squarefoot's face was one that the humans watching had not yet seen him show – fear.

He and the other devils around him fell to their knees.

"M-m-master..." he stammered.

Mephistopheles, the Archduke of Cania, Lord of the Eighth, sighed and shook his head.

"Jalie, Jalie, Jalie..." he said. "I always knew you thought bigger than my other men... Why I let you continue with your grandiose plans, I have no idea... I guess I couldn't help but admire your audacity...

"But now... Now I finally learn the extent of your plans, and discover the catastrophic disaster that you almost caused..."

The flames around him started to intensify.

"I still have wounds that I received during Tharizdun's first campaign of obliteration! They never fully healed, and still ache when I'm having a bad day!

"I would disassemble your skeletal body and send each bone to the Platonics in a separate parcel, if not for one thing..."

He pointed his trident at Jalie.

"Their punishment for you would be far too merciful..."

"Master, please!" begged Jalie.

Then the Lich-Fiend screamed as Hellfire erupted around him. In seconds, he had vanished.

Then Malanus, Xon, and Novolar screamed as the same thing happened to them. Then every remaining devil present howled before vanishing in plumes of hellish fires.

Mephistopheles paused. Then he turned and glanced at the Shadowchasers and Unity-of-Rings.

He gave them a sly smirk, then turned around, and then vanished in a flaming burst of his own.

Dante let out a tired sigh, and sat down.

"Glad he didn't stay to chat," he muttered.

"Jalie..." said Ophelia. "I wonder who ratted on him?"

"I did," said a familiar voice.

They turned as Ibza walked into the room.

"Ibza!" shouted Dante. "We completely forgot about you!"

"How come?" asked Jeb, looking at the cornugon with a suspicious glance. "Why betray your boss?"

"I figured that Jalie was going to be found out sooner or later," said Ibza, "about the time when he lost control of the Sentinel. I had two choices… I could be punished along with everyone else who worked for him when that happened, or I could be the one to expose his unauthorized project. I chose the latter option.

"So, after I flew Mr. Connors to the Sentinel, I made a jaunt back to Cania. Getting an audience with Archduke Mephistopheles was rather easy… It seems he was already suspecting that something was up. As I'd hoped, Lord Mephistopheles promised me a reward for my loyalty."

"Same old story," said Jeb in disgust. "He's getting ahead because he double-crossed his boss."

"Don't knock it Mr. Belmont," said Ibza. "I figured I owed your friend over there one, so after Mr. Connors defeated Belphagon and pulled the switch, I opened a portal and yanked him through.

"While you were dueling Jalie, he was recovering in a safe house in Mephistar."

"What?" gasped Jalal. "You took him to Cania?"

"I saved his life, didn't I?" chuckled Ibza. "I had someone heal him, right? No need to thank me, you know."

"He has a point," sighed Dante.

"Don't worry, I don't want anything in return..." said the cornugon. "I'll consider us even at this point…"

He chuckled evilly. Then he turned to Jalal.

"Mr. Stormbringer... I guarantee you won't hear from me for at least nine-hundred and ninety-nine Earth days."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Jalal.

"Because Lord Mephistopheles is promoting me to pit fiend," said Ibza, with a grin, "and that's how long a devil must bathe in the fires of the Pit of Flame to assume that form!"

"Sounds painful…" said Ophelia.

"It's excruciating…" replied Ibza. "The Pit of Flame is most often used as a punishment when a demotion would be too lenient. But becoming one of the ruling class of Baator isn't easy…"

He grinned wider.

"Of course... When I am a pit fiend, I won't be going by the name 'Ibza' anymore... So if you happen to deal with one in three years, he may be me... Or maybe not...

"Who knows? You're immortal, I'm ageless... Maybe in a century or so, I'll gain the level of power that Jalie did, and then...

"...you never know..."

He turned around as a portal opened.

"Wait!" shouted Ophelia.

Ibza turned around.

"Did Mephistopheles know about the Triangle Duel?" she asked.

Ibza nodded.

"So why didn't he step in then?" shouted Ophelia.

Ibza chuckled again.

"He thought it was rather amusing," said the cornugon. "Frankly… So did I."

That did it. All the Shadowchasers, including Jalal, drew their swords, and made a rush at him, but he leapt through the portal, which slammed shut behind him.

"Amusing..." said Jeb. "He found it... Amusing..."

"How does that old song go, people?" said Dante, as he sat down again. "I think it went... 'As the flames grew high into the night, to light the sacrificial rite, I saw Satan laughing with delight'...

"It never ends people... It's like how Jalie goaded me after I defeated the Wicked Avatar...

"He told me... 'Evil cannot die… You may vanquish us now and then, but your victories are always temporary. As sure as the Spire, we will rise again… In another time, in another place…and in a different skin.'

"That's what he said..."

"And do you remember what your reply was?" asked Jalal.

Dante thought for a minute.

"Yeah..." he said. "I said... 'And God willing, there will be someone around to oppose you then too.' But I don't know if he heard me."

"It was still a valid point," said Jalal. "Evil may not give up... But they will only claim victory if Good surrenders."

Ophelia looked where the portal had been.

"He narcs on his boss and gets a promotion..." she sighed. "You know, the devils may claim that Hell is a meritocracy, but the truth is, their leaders don't advance on their own merit. They really take the credit for others' work, and take advantage of others' mistakes."

"True," said Unity-of-Rings. "That's how Lucifer likes it. And by keeping the nobles of Hell plotting against each other over the eons, he's made certain that no one has made any lasting threats to his position as Overlord of Hell.

"And in a way, we should be glad that's the case."

"Say what?" said Jeb.

"I know it sounds strange," explained Unity-of-Rings, "but Lucifer is actually the best choice for the ruler of Hell. He may temp and deceive mortals... He may cheat the forces of Good at every turn... He tricked the ancient Powers of Law into signing the Pact Primordial and has been exploiting its loopholes ever since…

"But... It's under his rule that the devils wage the Blood War against the demons of the Abyss. By doing so, the near-limitless hordes of demons are kept in check. He may have lost every trace of Good that was once in him when the hosts of angels counted him among their own, but he still has his commitment to Law, and kept his oath to fight the forces of Chaos.

"If he ever stopped doing this, or someone replaced him who didn't care to, the demons would grow to an army of unearthly proportions. They'd destroy the devils first, then overrun the Upper Planes, and then the mortal worlds. And once they ran out of places to destroy, they'd turn on themselves... And that would be the end of everything.

"In other words, people, as bad as Lucifer is... He's better than the alternatives..."

The angel sighed.

"Stormbringer…" he said, "I realize that losing your army of warforged was costly… If you want to file a lawsuit for the damages, I'm certain that the High Court of Mechanus will hear the case and relatively certain that they'd rule in your favor…"

"But Mephistopheles will likely throw the subpoena in the trash, I assume?" replied Jalal.

"More than likely," sighed Unity-of-Rings. "The Lords of the Nine have something similar to executive privilege so long as they remain in Hell, and only Lucifer can revoke it. I'm afraid any ruling the Court would make would be symbolic at best."

He sighed again. He looked at the still-burning wreckage of the Hellfire Sentinel.

"The Key is somewhere in that mess," he said. "I must go find it, and then contact some heavy lifters who can transport it. Once that is done, we will rebuild Tabjari at a new location. We'll correct the mistakes that led to the Key's theft this time…

"Tharizdun may have failed to escape, but he will never give up… And if the Key must be guarded until the end of time, then so be it…

"Perhaps we will meet again."

As they watched the angel walk towards the wreck, Jalal's eyes turned towards something on the floor.

It was one of the infernal Duel Disks that Jalie's servants had used.

"Just out of curiosity, Dante…" he said, "what kind of cards did Belphagon use?"

Dante shuddered.

"Horrible creatures," he said, "with no purpose other than to destroy…

"We can only hope that the alien technology that Dybbuk used to create them died when he did."

Jalal cast one last glance towards the ruins of the Hellfire Sentinel.

"Let's go people..." he said. "There's nothing more here."

As the Shadowchasers walked back the way they came, he stepped on the Disk, breaking it under his boot.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Three days later, in the vicinity of Jalie's now-deserted fortress...

When the Hellfire Sentinel exploded, the ice surrounding it had been reduced to hot steam.

Now, the still-smoldering remains lay in a huge crater. A squad of men wearing high-tech armor and a team of robots were carefully sorting through the wreckage.

Finally, one of them shook his head. He tapped his gauntlet, and a screen appeared in mid-air in front of him.

"Dr. Faker?" he said.

In a dark room full of computer screens, thousands of miles away, a young, blonde-haired man wearing a purple outfit turned his head.

"Report," he said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing worth salvaging here, sir," said the armored man. "The only thing the Hellfire Sentinel is good for now is scrap. The same can be said for the warforged."

"A pity..." said the man he had called Dr. Faker. "Well, it was worth a look."

Then a robot started beeping. It pulled something out from beneath an iron slab.

"Hold on..." said the armored man.

He ran over to the robot, which was holding a metal object, the size and shape of a shoebox.

"Dr. Faker, we may have found something useful after all," he said. "I believe this may be some sort of 'black box'."

Faker sighed.

"Why don't they ever build the whole craft out of the stuff the black box is made of?" he mused. "Bring it back to Heartland... It may have recorded the duel that took place...

"If we can gain information on whatever cards that brimstone golem used, we could benefit greatly..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At that very moment, in a hospital room in the infirmary at Shadowchasers' Headquarters, Shelly groaned as she started to wake up.

"She's coming to," she heard the doctor's voice say.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" she said, when she saw her parents looking at her. "Dad? Dr. Hunt? How long have I been asleep?"

"Sit up, Shelly," said the doctor. "Here, give me your hand..."

Still with her mind full of fog, Shelly did so...

And when she saw her left hand, she gave a little cry of surprise. The ugly, twisted claw was gone. She had her human arm back.

"The procedure was a success," said the doctor, with a smile. "All traces of that awful thing have been purged, and we were able to restore your true arm."

Shelly broke down into tears as she hugged her parents.

_We can add this to our list of victories against Tharizdun,_ thought the doctor. _Still, it is doubtful that he will ever truly be defeated..._

_He tries to escape his prison at every opportunity, and should he ever succeed, the consequences would be catastrophic... But killing him to end the threat permanently might unleash an even greater evil..._

_I guess that some problems in the universe simply don't have simple solutions..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In Dante's house, Jeb was typing at his computer. It had taken three days, but he had finally figured out the best start for his book's prologue.

_There once was a man who was never satisfied with his achievements, _he wrote.

_He became a leader among his people, but he was not satisfied._

_He became a member of the ruling class of his society, but he was not satisfied. He strived to become king, but he knew that even this goal, should he succeed, would not satisfy him._

_When I asked him what would satisfy him, he told me that he would settle for nothing less than being worshipped by mortals in the way that those who sit upon the thrones of Heaven are… It was a lofty goal indeed…_

_The crazy part is… He actually tried to do it._

Meanwhile, a duel was going on a few feet away from him.

Dante, who now had a new suit and hat to replace the ones that had been ruined, had D.3.S. Frog, Dupe Frog, and Submarine Frog on the field…

Then he stepped back in shock, as all three of them exploded into shards.

"Barbaros!" screamed Karen, "attack him directly!"

Dante grunted as the Beast King jabbed him with his spear. He fell over, his Life Points falling to zero.

"I hate to admit it…" said Ophelia, as the holograms vanished, "but she's getting pretty good…"

"No kidding…" moaned Dante, as he got up.

"So…" said Karen. "Think Jalal is going to let me into the Shadowchasers when I'm eighteen?"

"I don't think he has a choice…" replied Dante. "If he doesn't, some group that doesn't like us is going to try to recruit you…"

Karen giggled as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Hey, Jeb…" she said. "What do you think Mephistopheles did with Jalie?"

Jeb sighed.

"Beats me…" he said. "If there's one thing that Mephistopheles is known for, it's how angry he can get… In a way, the Hellfire he commands reflects his violent temper…

"Quite far removed from Dispater, the only other surviving original Lord of the Nine. From what I heard, he's calm, collected, and cautious… Everything Mephistopheles isn't…

"If I had to guess, I think I could say for certain that the Shadowchasers won't be dealing with Jalie Squarefoot again… At least not in our lifetimes…"

He looked at the computer screen.

"It would be nice to know what his final fate is, though… If anything good came out of all this, I'm finally inspired to write this book, and I have most of it planned out in my notes. I just have to type it all out…

"But… When I reach the ending… I might have to ad lib a lot of it…"

"Not all stories have definite endings, Jeb…" said Dante. "I'm sure that anyone who's fought the forces of Tharizdun can tell you that…"

"So true…" said Ophelia. "So true…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**Dugan: I once met a philosopher who said that if a sinner – any sinner, even one as evil and brutal as Charles Manson or John Wayne Gacy – were given a one-minute view of the torments of Hell, and then a one-minute view of the glories of Heaven, those two one-minute experiences would be enough for him to reject his wicked ways forever and seek a path to redemption. **_

_**Most mortals don't get those views… The promise of eternal bliss for those who do good and the threat of eternal damnation for those who do evil… We are told of it by clergymen and others, but we kind of have to take their word for it. Blind faith is a very hard sell, and because of this, men are tempted by the forces of Hell.**_

_**But as some Shadowchasers have seen, the plots of evildoers often persist long after being damned. Hell is a society as much as it is a place of divine punishment… A society built on betrayal, where friendships don't exist, and alliances end when they are no longer useful. A society where ascension is the only goal, and no trick is too dirty in order to climb to the top. **_

_**And as much as we don't like having it hang over our heads, it's not going to go away…**_

…_**because it's not a perfect world…**_

– _**Finis –**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_I'd like to thank everyone for reading "Shadowchasers: Ascension". _

_I'm sorry to say that this will be my last foray into the world of Shadowchasers as a solo writer, but not my final foray period. I am currently working on a joint project will fellow Shadowchasers authors Lux-Nero and MultiplePersonas for a fic that will premiere soon. I can't say how soon, because a lot depends on them. Still, keep your eyes on you e-mail for author alerts, and in two or three months or so, we hope to bring you the first chapter of "Shadowchasers: Tournament of Shadows"._

_This fic will star some popular characters from fics written by all three of us, including Ember, the one who started it all, along with the debut of a few new heroes and some very unique villains._

_But this is not the only project I am working on. Inspired by a suggestion by Lux-Nero (who I hope to count on as a beta-reader for this) I am going to start work on a remake of one of my most popular older fics, with the card game's updated rules, far more detail, and a few new surprises. _

_I realize that a remake can be a big success (like _Hawaii Five-O _is) or a colossal failure (like that God-awful remake of _Charlie's Angels) _but I think I've matured a great deal as a writer since the time I first wrote this story, and I have high hopes for the remake._

_At any rate, I'm still keeping the Shadowchasers Writer's Guidelines handy, and will still update them whenever the need arises. Whoever wants to write a fic need only contact me to get the ball rolling. _

_The story of the Shadowchasers is far from finished, and I'm as eager to read the next chapter as you are. _


End file.
